Der Ferienjob
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Professor Snape wird verpflichtet, während der Ferien einer außergewöhnlichen Schülerin Nachhilfeunterricht zu erteilen
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling._

_Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

_Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen - und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Ihr mich wissen lasst, ob's Euch gefallen hat. _

**Kapitel 1 – Sprechstunde**

Professor Snape saß hinter dem massiven Schreibtisch seines Büros, und starrte missmutig aus dem Fenster, auf die Silhouette der Bäume, die sich scharf und schwarz gegen das schwache, rötliche Licht der untergehenden Sonne absetzte.

Wenn man seinen Blick hätte deuten wollen, wäre der Verdacht nahe gelegen, dass er einen tiefen Groll gegen diese Bäume hegte – was selbstverständlich nicht den Tatsachen entsprach, da seine Gedanken bei etwas - beziehungsweise jemand - völlig anderem waren.

Dieser Jemand war – wie jeder, der Professor Snape ein wenig näher kannte, unzweifelhaft vermutet hätte – eine jener Kreaturen, die der Meister der Zaubertränke mit großer Hingabe verachtete: Ein Schüler – und noch dazu ein äußerst aufsässiger Vertreter dieser widerlichen Spezies.

Das Ungewöhnliche an diesem speziellen Schüler war, dass er nicht regulär mit Erreichen des entsprechenden Alters in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden war, sondern erst mit dreizehn. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er mit seinem Vater - einem russischen Diplomaten, im Ausland gelebt.

Die Mutter des Jungen war schon vor Jahren gestorben. Sie war Schottin gewesen, eine geborene McKenzie, und somit selbstverständlich in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen. Ihre Familie – eine alteingesessene Zauberersippe - war seit Generationen befreundet mit Dumbledores Familie.

Auch nachdem Diana McKenzie den jungen russischen Zauberer Dimitri Ogareff geheiratet hatte, und ihm in seine Heimat gefolgt war, hatte sie den Eulenkontakt mit Albus nicht abreißen lassen.

Der Direktor hatte es schließlich dann auch möglich gemacht, dass Dianas Sohn, der vor Kurzem mit seiner erwachsenen Schwester nach Großbritannien zurückgekehrt war, mitten unter dem Schuljahr, in die dritte Klasse aufgenommen wurde.

Und nun hatte er, Snape, den Burschen auf dem Hals, da dieser ausgerechnet dem Haus Slytherin zugeordnet worden war.

Alexander Ogareff war ein Kind, dass schon vom Naturell her in völligem Gegensatz zu seinem Hauslehrer stand: Blond, sommersprossig, von eher stämmiger Statur, vorlaut, immer zu lustigen Streichen aufgelegt – eine wahre Frohnatur, sehr beliebt bei den anderen Lehrern, und ein ständiges Ärgernis in den Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters.

Nicht nur dass es dem Kerl an Begabung und Interesse fehlte – er nahm die hohe Kunst des Tränkebrauens einfach nicht ernst, was an sich schon frevelhaft genug gewesen wäre – nein, dieser kleine sture Bengel wagte es auch noch, ihm, seinem Lehrer, offen zu widersprechen, und hatte sich bisher auch nicht durch diverse Strafarbeiten und unzählige Einschüchterungsversuche davon abbringen lassen.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte ihm der aufmüpfige Wicht mitgeteilt, dass seine große Schwester ihn zu sprechen wünsche, und fragen ließe, ob es Professor Snape am Freitag Abend recht wäre.

Obwohl es in Hogwarts eher unüblich war, dass die Erziehungsberechtigten der Schüler persönlich vorsprachen, hatte er nach anfänglichem Zögern zugestimmt – was allerdings hauptsächlich auf einige subtile Drohungen des Schulleiters zurückzuführen war, der irgendwie Wind von dieser Zögerlichkeit bekommen hatte.

Nun saß er hier, am Freitag Abend - anstatt gemütlich mit einem Buch und einem Glas Wein in seiner Wohnung - in seinem Büro, und wartete auf Ogareffs Schwester. Genauer gesagt wartete er bereits seit einer halben Stunde, denn die Dame verspätete sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch, und Unpünktlichkeit war etwas, dass er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

Diese Frau war scheinbar genauso unmöglich, wie ihr kleiner Bruder.

Eine weitere Viertelstunde später war ein energisches Klopfen an der Bürotür zu hören.

Snape, dessen Stimmung inzwischen fast die Grenze zum Gemeingefährlichen überschritten hatte, gab ein kurzes, bellendes „HEREIN!" von sich, murmelte das entsprechende Passwort, um die Tür zu entriegeln, und harrte mit zornfunkelnden Augen, der Person, die gleich sein Büro betreten würde.

Die Frau, die gleich darauf zielstrebig auf ihn zukam, entsprach nicht im mindesten der Vorstellung, die er von der Schwester seines Schülers gehabt hatte.

Zum einen war sie wesentlich älter, als erwartet, des weiteren hatte sie rein äußerlich absolut keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Bruder.

Ihr Gesicht, das nicht eine einzige Sommersprosse vorzuweisen hatte, wurde von dichten, schwarzen Haaren umrahmt, die ihr glatt und seidig über die Schultern fielen. Die hohen Wangenknochen und die dunkelbraunen Augen gaben ihrem Aussehen einen interessanten exotischen Anstrich. Lediglich die Andeutung des überheblichen Grinsens, das ihre Mundwinkel umspielte, wies leichte Parallelen zu Alexander Ogareffs Gesichtszügen auf.

Snape wartete provozierend lange damit, ihr einen Sitzplatz anzubieten - er ließ gerade so viel Zeit verstreichen, das es noch nicht direkt als grobe Unhöflichkeit ausgelegt werden konnte. Das gab ihm außerdem Zeit, sie zu taxieren.

„Sie sind Professor Snape, nehme ich an...?", sagte sie gelassen, und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch, während sie auf dem Stuhl Platz nahm, auf den er schließlich mit einer schweigenden, halbwegs einladenden Geste gedeutet hatte.

„Scharf kombiniert!", sagte Snape bissig. „Nachdem sie sich an dem Ort befinden, an dem sie vor einer knappen Stunde einen Termin mit dem Lehrer ihres Bruders gehabt hätten, muss ich wohl genau der sein. Außerdem ist es unter zivilisierten Menschen üblich, sich selbst zuerst vorzustellen, wenn man den Bereich eines Anderen betritt."

„Wie überaus nachlässig von mir! Mein Name ist Tamara Ogareff, und ich bin wirklich sehr erfreut, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Professor", sagte die Besucherin spöttisch, und zog auch noch die zweite Augenbraue hoch – was umgehend zwei bis drei Falten mehr auf die zorngefurchte Stirn des Zaubertränkemeisters trieb.

„Hätten sie nun, nachdem sie mich über eine Dreiviertelstunde warten ließen, eventuell auch die Freundlichkeit, mir mitzuteilen, was sie von mir wollen", sagte Snape ölig, „die Spannung wird nämlich langsam unerträglich."

„Oh – bitte verzeihen sie die Verspätung", sagte Tamara lächelnd, „ich war pünktlich hier, aber zuerst habe ich bei Direktor Dumbledore etwas Zeit verplaudert und auf dem Weg zu ihrem Kerker traf ich meinen Bruder und ein paar seiner Freunde – das hat mich noch mal etwas aufgehalten."

Das schlug doch dem Kessel den Boden aus! Dieses Weib besaß noch nicht einmal den Anstand, wichtigere Gründe für ihr Zuspätkommen vorzuschieben – sie gab offen zu, das sie nur getrödelt hatte.

„Nachdem sie nun mein Büro nach all den netten Plaudereien doch noch gefunden haben...", schnarrte Snape, „würde ich vorschlagen, sie nennen mir nun den Grund ihres Hierseins. Ich hatte eine Stunde für dieses Gespräch reserviert – sie haben also noch genau fünf Minuten!"

„Ein zivilisierter Mann wie sie wird doch eine Dame nicht einfach hinauswerfen", sagte Tamara in tadelndem Ton, aber immer noch ironisch lächelnd. „Nur wegen einer kleinen, harmlosen Verspätung..."

„Vier Minuten!", sagte Snape eisig. „Sie vergeuden ihre Zeit!"

„Sascha hat recht – sie sind wirklich ein ...außergewöhnlicher Mann", sagte Tamara freundlich.

„Wer zum Teufel ist Sascha?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Mein kleiner Bruder – Alexander", sagte Tamara.

„Sie sind aber doch sicher nicht den weiten Weg von was-weiß-ich-woher gekommen, um eine spitzfindige Bemerkung ihres Bruders zu überprüfen, Miss Ogareff", sagte Snape barsch.

„Nein – eigentlich wollte ich sie darum bitten, ein wenig Nachsicht mit Sascha zu haben", sagte Tamara ruhig. „Es ist nicht leicht für ihn, sich hier einzugewöhnen – das Leben, das er bisher geführt hat unterscheidet sich erheblich von dem, was in Hogwarts von ihm erwartet wird."

„Dann wird er sich eben etwas mehr um Anpassung bemühen müssen", sagte Snape grob. „Ich kann nicht jeden in Watte packen, der Schwierigkeiten hat, seine eigenen Bedürfnisse dem Alltag dieser Schule unterzuordnen."

„Warum sind SIE eigentlich Lehrer geworden?", fragte Tamara ungläubig, und zum ersten mal, seit sie sein Büro betreten hatte, machte sich deutlicher Unwillen auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

Das wiederum verschaffte Snape das erste Hochgefühl seit ihrem Zusammentreffen.

„Ihre Zeit ist um!", sagte er höhnisch lächelnd und wies auf die Tür.

Zu seinem größten Erstaunen stand sie widerspruchslos auf, was umgehend ein Siegerlächeln (das man mit Fug und Recht überheblich nennen konnte) auf Snapes Gesicht zauberte, während er sich zufrieden, mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte.

Dieses Lächeln wiederum gefror jedoch auf der Stelle, als sie – anstatt den Weg zur Tür einzuschlagen – zu einem der Wandregale ging, wo sie interessiert die Inhalte seiner Einmachgläser studierte.

„Was soll das werden, Miss Ogareff?", zischte Snape ungehalten.

„Hübsche schleimige... Dinger haben sie da", sagte Tamara ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich glaube, sie haben mich nicht verstanden", sagte Snape in dem leisen, gefährlichen Ton, der bei seinen Schülern gewöhnlich Symptome wie Blässe, Angstschweiß, oder zumindest Gänsehaut hervorrief, „die Sprechstunde ist vorbei - und sie verlassen nun bitte mein Büro!"

„Sie wollen mich also wirklich rauswerfen?", fragte sie, scheinbar nicht im Mindesten eingeschüchtert, und wandte sich mit einem amüsierten Grinsen zu ihm um.

„Erfasst!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Und was machen sie, wenn ich nicht gehe?", fragte Tamara neugierig, während sie gemächlich zu ihm herübergeschlendert kam.

Ihre lasziven Bewegungen, und vor allem die Tatsache, dass sie sich nun auch noch auf SEINER Seite des Schreibtisches anlehnte, und mit einem unverschämten, wissenden Lächeln auf ihn heruntersah, verschlugen Snape für einen kurzen Moment die Sprache.

„Hat es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen, Professor Snape?", gurrte Tamara prompt.

„Raus!", knurrte Snape, aber in seiner Stimme lag ein winziger Hauch von Unsicherheit.

„Nein!", sagte Tamara, setzte sich schwungvoll auf seinen Schreibtisch und schlug elegant die Beine übereinander, wobei ihr langer, gewickelter Rock bis zur Mitte des Oberschenkels auseinander klaffte, und somit einen interessanten Einblick gewährte.

„Wenn sie nicht sofort machen, dass sie von meinem Schreibtisch runterkommen, und aus diesem Raum verschwinden...", fauchte Snape.

„Ja - was machen sie denn dann mit mir?", unterbrach ihn Tamara, und legte sich nun direkt vor ihm auf den Tisch.

Den Kopf bequem auf die linke Hand gestützt sah sie den fassungslos vor ihr sitzenden Mann ernst und aufmerksam an.

„Haben sie völlig den Verstand verloren?", sagte Snape belegt.

„Nein – durch aus nicht - nur ein wenig die Beherrschung", schnurrte Tamara, „aber das ist ja auch kein Wunder, oder?"

„Was...?", krächzte Snape.

„Solcherart zur Schau getragene Dominanz, gepaart mit einer ordentlichen Portion Arroganz, bringt mich immer etwas aus der Fassung", sagte Tamara, „vor allem bei einem so attraktiven Mann, wie ihnen", fügte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Lächeln hinzu.

Snape schob mit einem hässlichen, schnarrenden Geräusch seinen Stuhl zurück und stand auf.

„Bringt sie mein kleiner Kontrollverlust etwa so durcheinander?", fragte Tamara mitleidig, die sich inzwischen auf den Rücken gerollt hatte. Die Arme locker nach oben ausgestreckt, das schwarze Haar wie ein Fächer um ihren Kopf ausgebreitet lag sie da und schaute ohne irgendein Anzeichen von Scheu direkt in Snapes zornig zusammengekniffene schwarzen Augen, und bedachte ihn auch noch mit einem spöttischen Schmunzeln.

„Gemessen an ihrem Verhalten könnte einem ihr Bruder direkt normal vorkommen", sagte Snape grimmig, „und jetzt hören sie auf, sich lächerlich zu machen und steigen von meinem Tisch herunter – und zwar SOFORT!"

Um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen zog er den Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.

„Ts ts ts – sie gehen ja wirklich bis zum Äußersten", sagte Tamara vorwurfsvoll, beeilte sich aber, seiner Aufforderung Folge zu leisten.

Nachdem sie sich mit raschen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen aufgesetzt und den Tisch verlassen hatte, stand Tamara nun vor Snape - eigentlich viel zu nah – aber auch er wich keinen Schritt zurück.

„Vielen Dank, für dieses aufschlussreiche Gespräch, Professor Snape", sagte sie unverschämt herzlich, und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Man sieht sich...", fügte sie beiläufig hinzu, drehte ihm den Rücken zu, und verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, den Raum.

„Nicht, wenn ich es irgendwie vermeiden kann!", knurrte Snape ihr hinterher.

Immer noch vor sich hinlächelnd betrat Tamara das Büro des Direktors.

Dumbledore sah ihr erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Ihm gegenüber saß eine streng aussehende Dame, mit dunklem, zu einem voluminösen Knoten geschlungenem Haar. Über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg fixierte auch sie die Besucherin.

„Und...?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig. „Wie finden sie ihn? Wird es gehen?"

„Oh – ich finde er ist ein arroganter, eingebildeter, unhöflicher Kotzbrocken, aber irgendwie auch süß – und ja, es wird gehen!", sagte Tamara vergnügt.

„Süß?", sagte die strenge Dame ungläubig zu Dumbledore. „Sie redet doch nicht etwa von Severus...?"

„Ich fürchte doch", sagte Dumbledore lachend. „Minerva - darf ich dir Tamara Ogareff vorstellen? Tamara – dies ist meine Stellvertreterin und gute, alte Freundin, Professor McGonagall."

„Ich freue mich sehr, sie kennen zu lernen - Alexander spricht oft von ihnen", sagte McGonagall lächelnd, „aber erklären sie mir doch bitte, was zum Teufel man an Professor Snape süß finden kann."

„Oh – er ärgert sich auf sehr dekorative Weise", sagte Tamara grinsend.

„Aus diesem Blickwinkel habe ich es noch gar nicht betrachtet...", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich.

„Sie schicken mir eine Eule, ob alles klar geht, Albus?", fragte Tamara.

„Das mache ich, meine Liebe – sie können sich auf mich verlassen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Meinst du wirklich, du wirst das so ohne weiteres hinkriegen?", fragte McGonagall skeptisch, nachdem Tamara gegangen war. „Er wird sich bestimmt mit Händen und Füßen wehren."

„Das mach' ich schon", sagte Dumbledore mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, „glaub mir – ich weiß schon, wie ich ihn rumkriege."

Tags darauf bekam Snape eine Einladung des Direktors, am Abend auf ein Gläschen Wein vorbeizuschauen, der er ohne Argwohn und auch nicht gerade ungern nachkam.

Immerhin war Dumbledore der einzige Mensch in Hogwarts, der ihm völlig vertraute.

Wenn der alte Mann auch manchmal etwas anstrengend sein konnte, so war er doch ein sehr gebildeter und vor allem ein sehr weiser Gesprächspartner, und Snape begegnete ihm mit großem Respekt.

Außerdem hatte der Schulleiter einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack, was die Auswahl seiner Weine betraf.

Im Bezug auf den Wein sollte Snape Recht behalten, und auch das Gespräch verlief an diesem Abend zunächst in gewohnt angenehmer Weise, bis der Direktor anfing, über seltsame Dinge zu sprechen.

„Wie ist eigentlich Ihre Meinung zum Thema Erwachsenenbildung, Severus?", fragte er den erstaunten Snape. „Nehmen wir einmal an, jemand hätte in seiner Kindheit nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt, alles zu erlernen, was ihm wichtig erscheint", fuhr er fort, „meinen sie, er könnte diese Defizite als Erwachsener noch aufholen?"

„Ich denke schon - wenn dieser jemand es ernsthaft genug versucht...", sagte Snape.

„Würden sie sagen, das gilt für jede Fachrichtung?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

„Es gibt sicher Fähigkeiten, die man sich im Kindesalter leichter aneignen kann, aber grundsätzlich ist man sicher nie zu alt, um etwas neues zu lernen", sagte Snape.

„Meinen sie, es gibt auch Dinge, die man besser erst als Erwachsener lernen sollte?", fragte Dumbledore.

Snape legte die Stirn in Falten, und sah den Direktor mit leichtem Misstrauen an. Er fragte sich, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen sollte, denn es war mittlerweile ziemlich klar, dass Dumbledore eine bestimmte Absicht verfolgte.

„Wenn man davon ausgeht, dass erwachsene Menschen eine gewisse geistige und moralische Reife mitbringen - was leider nicht immer der Fall sein dürfte – ja", sagte er vage, „das wäre eigentlich Voraussetzung für so manchen Lehrstoff."

„Wie zum Beispiel bei den schwierigeren Lektionen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste...?", fragte Dumbledore interessiert. „Oder bei den komplizierteren, gefährlicheren Zaubertränken...?"

„Worauf wollen sie eigentlich hinaus, Albus?", fragte Snape mit etwas genervtem Unterton.

„Mir war so, als hätte ich sie schon einmal klagen hören, dass viele ihrer Schüler ihr Unterrichtsfach nicht ernst genug nehmen...", sagte Dumbledore beiläufig.

Zwischen Snapes Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile, zornige Falte, als er seinen Vorgesetzten ansah.

„Es wäre doch sicher reizvoll, einmal jemanden zu unterrichten, der die nötige Reife mitbringt, nicht war?", sagte Dumbledore mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Was soll die Frage?", sagte Snape knapp.

„Ich habe da eine Anfrage, von einer erwachsenen Person, ob es möglich wäre, bei uns eine Art komprimierten Nachhilfeunterricht zu bekommen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Diese Person hat es bedauerlicherweise versäumt, die Prüfungen in den Fächern Zaubertränke und Verteidigung ordnungsgemäß abzulegen - was nun einer bestimmten Zusatzausbildung entgegensteht, die sie machen möchte."

„Was genau ist denn gemeint, mit _komprimiert_?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„In etwa den Stoff der letzten beiden Schuljahre in einem..., na ja, ...nennen wir es mal Intensivverfahren, auf die Zeitspanne der Sommerferien zu verteilen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Und wer, bitte, soll das tun?", fragte Snape leise und unbehaglich.

„Ich dachte, dass sie...", meinte Dumbledore.

„Oh nein!", sagte Snape energisch.

„Severus – sie verbringen als einziger von meinen Lehrkräften die gesamten Ferien in Hogwarts", sagte Dumbledore beschwörend, „ein bisschen Gesellschaft könnte ihnen doch hierbei nicht schaden."

„Ich lege keinen Wert auf Gesellschaft!", schnaubte Snape.

„Sie würden mir wirklich einen großen Gefallen tun...", sagte Dumbledore ernst.

Snape sah aus, als hätte er gerade herzhaft in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Das gäbe ihnen auch die Möglichkeit, endlich einmal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu lehren – das wollten sie doch schon lange", sagte Dumbledore. „Die Person, um die es sich handelt, hat auch schon einige Vorkenntnisse – es geht eigentlich nur um den letzten Schliff, um die beiden Prüfungen ablegen zu können."

Snape starrte seinen Vorgesetzten immer noch schweigend, und mit einem unverändert verbiesterten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Severus – ich wäre ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie mich in dieser Sache unterstützen könnten", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Um wen handelt es sich?", fragte Snape barsch.

„Die Dame ist Anfang Dreißig...", begann Dumbledore.

„Eine Frau?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Ja, eine Frau – ist das etwa ein Problem für sie?", sagte Dumbledore belustigt.

„Nein..., natürlich nicht...", sagte Snape zögernd.

„Wie gesagt, die Dame ist Anfang Dreißig und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, bringt sie einiges an Erfahrung und auch reichlich Begabung mit", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie wird während der Ferien hier in Hogwarts wohnen, damit sie nicht ständig hin und her apparieren muss. Die Prüfung kann sie dann kurz vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres ablegen – das habe ich alles schon in die Wege geleitet."

Dumbledore machte eine kurze Pause und sah seinen Zaubertränkelehrer treuherzig an.

„Sie müssten sie nur ein paar Stunden am Tag unterrichten, und am Anfang vielleicht ein bisschen aufpassen, das sie sich nicht im Schloss verläuft", fuhr er fort.

„Hm...", machte Snape, der immer noch alles andere als begeistert aussah.

„Werden sie das für mich tun, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore, und blickte dem anderen dabei tief in die Augen.

„Na schön – ich mach's!", seufzte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich wusste, sie würden mich nicht hängen lassen!", rief Dumbledore begeistert. „Ich werde Tamara gleich eine Eule schicken..."

„WAS? ... WEM?", bellte Snape.

„Tamara Ogareff – ich glaube, sie haben sie schon kennen gelernt", sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Ja - ich habe sie kennen gelernt, und - ich werde diese Frau auf keinen Fall unterrichten!", fauchte Snape.

„Sie haben mir gerade zugesichert, dass sie es tun würden", erinnerte ihn Dumbledore.

„Sie haben mich reingelegt, Albus!", zischte Snape. „Das können sie nicht ernsthaft von mir verlangen - dieses Weib ist völlig durchgeknallt!"

„Aber, aber – Severus – gleich zwei Unterstellungen auf einmal", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Tamara mag ein wenig unkonventionell sein – das gebe ich ja zu – aber nichts desto trotz möchte ich, dass sie die Möglichkeit erhält, ihre Prüfungen nachzumachen. Und ich möchte, dass sie ihr dabei behilflich sind, da ich niemanden wüsste, der besser hierfür geeignet wäre."

„Kann schon sein, dass ich dafür geeignet bin, mit einer Wahnsinnigen fertig zu werden", knurrte Snape, „ nur ist es leider so, dass sie, nachdem ich sie erwürgt habe, keine Prüfungen mehr ablegen können wird."

„Severus, nun sein sie doch nicht albern!", sagte Dumbledore leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Warum hat sie überhaupt Nachholbedarf – da wo sie herkommt gibt es doch sicher auch eine Schule", fragte Snape gereizt, hauptsächlich um Zeit zu gewinnen, bis ihm etwas Besseres einfiel, um sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

„Das schon, aber scheinbar hatte Tamara einige ...Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit ihren Lehrern, und wurde deshalb zu den Prüfungen in den beiden besagten Fächern nicht zugelassen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Na wunderbar!", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Mit anderen Worten - sie hat den Abschluss nicht gemacht, weil sie ein aufsässiges, unverschämtes Weibsbild ist! Dazu kann man wirklich nur eines sagen: Selber schuld!"

„Mag sein, aber ich glaube, sie hat wie jeder andere auch, eine zweite Chance verdient – oder nicht, Severus?", sagte Dumbledore scharf.

...Treffer...!

Snape senkte den Kopf.

„Severus...?", sagte Dumbledore leise aber fordernd.

„Schon gut – ich habe es verstanden", sagte Snape rau.

„Ich verlange nicht, dass sie das tun – ich bitte sie darum", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

„Das läuft auf das Gleiche hinaus – mir ist durchaus bewusst, dass ich in ihrer Schuld stehe, Albus", sagte Snape verbittert.

„Ganz so dramatisch sollten sie das nicht sehen, mein Freund", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich werde in diesem Fall auch ein Nein von ihnen akzeptieren – gutheißen, oder gar verstehen, würde ich das jedoch absolut nicht."

„Sie können aufhören, mich zu überzeugen – ich kapituliere!", sagte Snape resigniert.

„Danke, Severus! Mir ist durchaus bewusst, was sie das an Überwindung kostet", sagte Dumbledore. „Versuchen sie doch, es als Herausforderung zu sehen – das wird sicher eine interessante Erfahrung für sie werden."

„Ja – ganz bestimmt!", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Irgendwie sehen sie so aus, als ob sie noch ein Glas Wein vertragen könnten", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2 – Die Schülerin 

Endlich waren sie weg!

Die nichtsnutzige, eingebildete, ungezogene, parasitäre, ewig schnatternde und gackernde Brut – genannt Schüler – hatte das Schloss verlassen.

Snape blickte ihnen mit einem unbeschreiblichen Wohlgefühl nach, als sie in den Schulkutschen davonfuhren.

Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden jedoch, rief er sich ins Bewusstsein, dass die aufkeimende Euphorie dieses Jahr nicht angebracht war, denn immerhin war SIE schon angekommen, und er würde SIE die ganzen Ferien über ertragen müssen.

Dumbledore hatte Hogwarts neueste Schülerin mit hinein genommen, nachdem sie sich mit großem Brimborium von ihrem Bruder verabschiedet hatte, der die Ferien bei seinem Vater verbringen sollte.

Vermutlich saß sie mittlerweile im Büro des Schulleiters, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er auch dorthin gerufen werden würde.

Um diesen Zeitpunkt soweit wie möglich hinauszuzögern machte sich Snape unverzüglich auf, zu einem langen, herrlich einsamen Spaziergang.

Der Hauself erwischte ihn schließlich im Wald.

Als zum fünften mal ein verzweifeltes „_Professor Snape, Sir...?_" hinter ihm erklang, blieb Snape seufzend stehen, und drehte sich um.

„Was gibt's?", sagte er barsch.

„Direktor Dumbledore schickt mich, Sir, um ihnen zu sagen, Sir, dass sie bitte ins Schloss kommen sollen, Sir, in Direktor Dumbledores Büro, Sir!", sagte der Hauself während er sich mehrmals verbeugte.

„Schön – sag ihm, ich bin gleich da", meinte Snape ungehalten, und machte eine gereizte Handbewegung, als wolle er den Elf verscheuchen.

„Äh...tut mir leid, Professor Snape, Sir,... Direktor Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass sie das sagen würden, Sir,", murmelte der Elf verlegen, „er hat gesagt, ich darf nicht ohne sie zurückkommen, Sir..."

„Ist ja gut – ich komme schon!", sagte Snape genervt.

Von seiner Ferienlaune war so gut wie nichts mehr übrig, als er kurz darauf Dumbledores Büro betrat.

Wie erwartet, war die zukünftige Nachhilfeschülerin anwesend, und zu allem Überfluss auch noch McGonagall, die ihn unverschämt amüsiert musterte.

„Ah – Severus – da sind sie ja", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich.

„Ja, da bin ich - nachdem sie diesen penetranten Elfen auf mich angesetzt haben", murmelte Snape mir finsterem Blick.

Tamara Ogareff stand auf, um ihn zu begrüßen.

„Professor Snape – ich freue mich, sie wiederzusehen", sagte sie höflich und sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Es würde mich freuen, das auch von mir behaupten zu können, Miss Ogareff", sagte Snape seidig.

Dumbledore sah ihn mit mildem Tadel an während McGonagalls Belustigung sich noch steigerte.

„Ich weiß es wirklich zu schätzen, dass sie sich während ihrer Ferien die Zeit nehmen, mich zu unterrichten", fuhr Tamara unbeirrt freundlich fort.

„Dazu konnte ich einfach nicht nein sagen!", meinte Snape und warf Dumbledore einen kurzen, und sehr vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem breiten Grinsen quittierte.

„Ich bin sicher, ich werde sehr viel von ihnen lernen können", sagte Tamara.

„Es wird sich noch herausstellen, ob sie das können...", sagte Snape mit einem dezent boshaften Unterton.

„Sie haben tatsächlich eine raffinierte Art, ihre Schüler zu motivieren", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

„Wenn sie nicht motiviert genug sind, sollten sie die Sache lieber verschieben", sagte Snape, „vielleicht auf das nächste Jahr, oder das nächste Jahrzehnt..."

„Aber nicht doch – ich bin so was von motiviert – das können sie sich gar nicht vorstellen", sagte Tamara treuherzig, „ich kann's kaum erwarten, anzufangen."

„Morgen früh, neun Uhr, Kerker, erste Tür rechts!", sagte Snape. „Und seien sie pünktlich!", fügte er drohend hinzu.

„Jawohl!", sagte Tamara spöttisch und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„War's das?", fragte Snape an Dumbledore gewandt.

„Für den Moment ja", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich sehe sie doch später beim Abendessen...?"

„Eigentlich...", murmelte Snape.

„Es wäre mir wirklich sehr recht, wenn sie es einrichten könnten, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten, Severus", sagte Dumbledore, und sah Snape mit seinen stahlblauen Augen freundlich über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Jaaa - schon gut – ich werde da sein", sagte Snape, und verdrehte genervt die Augen, bevor er das Büro verließ.

„Und sie finden das wirklich süß...?", sagte McGonagall, und sah Tamara mit einem sehr skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck an.

Gemächlich durchquerte Snape am Abend die große Halle, und genoss es, nicht an Heerscharen schwatzender Schüler vorbeilaufen zu müssen.

„Er ist da – wir können anfangen!", sagte McGonagall, als er zum Lehrertisch trat.

Es war nur eine kleine Gruppe, die sich dort versammelt hatte, da die meisten unmittelbar nach den Schülern abgereist waren.

Auf einem Stuhl, der vor der langen Tafel aufgestellt worden war, thronte der sprechende Hut.

„Sie wollen die Hutzeremonie durchführen?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Oh ja, die Statuten von Hogwarts machen da keine Ausnahme", sagte McGonagall, „jeder, der als Schüler hierher kommt, muss einem der Häuser zugeteilt werden."

„Ich bin schon so gespannt, wo mich der Hut hinsteckt", sagte Tamara grinsend, „...bestimmt in ihr Haus, wie meinen Bruder."

„Man sollte nicht immer gleich den schlimmstmöglichen Fall in Erwägung ziehen", sagte Snape gespreizt.

Nachdem Dumbledore persönlich Tamara den Hut aufgesetzt hatte, lies sich dieser erst mal ziemlich lange Zeit, und murmelte dann undeutlich etwas von Slytherin, schien sich aber noch nicht endgültig festlegen zu wollen.

Wenn die Entscheidung tatsächlich auf sein Haus fallen sollte, schoss es Snape durch den Kopf, würde der Direktor womöglich noch verlangen, dass er sich auch außerhalb der Unterrichtsstunden um das Wohl seiner Schülerin kümmerte.

Misstrauisch sah er den immer noch grübelnden Hut an.

„...Gryffindor!", verkündete das Ding nach einer halben Ewigkeit endlich.

McGonagall klatschte begeistert in die Hände.

„Das war eigentlich klar, dass jemand, der so viel Mut hat, sich die ganzen Sommerferien freiwillig von Severus unterrichten zu lassen, ein Gryffindor sein muss", sagte sie spöttisch.

Snape verabschiedete sich sofort nach dem Essen.

Zum Großteil heute Abend, spätestes aber morgen früh, würden die restlichen seiner Kollegen abreisen – das Schloss hätte für viele Wochen ihm allein gehören können, wenn man ihm nicht dieses anstrengende Frauenzimmer aufs Auge gedrückt hätte.

Er beschloss, ihr außerhalb des Unterrichts, den er ihr wohl oder übel geben musste, konsequent aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Hogwarts war schließlich groß genug, dass zwei Menschen mühelos längere Zeit darin leben konnten, ohne sich zu begegnen.

Dumbledore hatte ihn zwar während des Essens noch einmal gebeten, sich auch in seiner Freizeit ein bisschen um den Gast zu kümmern, aber er war fest entschlossen, dieses „_Bisschen_" auf seine Weise auszulegen.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Snape bereits fünf Minuten vor neun hinter dem Lehrerpult im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, und ging noch einmal die Lektion durch, die er für seine Schülerin vorbereitet hatte, obwohl das eigentlich absolut nicht nötig war, da er diese Rezepte im Schlaf hätte zubereiten können.

Fünf Minuten nach neun - Snape verriegelte eben mit entschlossener Miene die Tür des Unterrichtsraumes von außen - kam Tamara angelaufen.

„Guten Morgen - tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät bin, aber ich wollte mich noch schnell von den anderen verabschieden", sagte sie keuchend, „und dann habe ich noch die Zeit unterschätzt, die ich brauche, um hierher zu kommen – verdammt groß, der alte Kasten!"

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, in der Annahme, dass er das Zimmer wieder aufschließen würde.

Snape zog wortlos die Augenbrauen hoch, wandte sich um und ging Richtung Treppe.

„Nun seien sie doch nicht gleich beleidigt!", rief Tamara ihm verblüfft hinterher.

Er stieg die Treppe hinauf, ohne auch nur im Mindesten auf sie zu reagieren.

Kopfschüttelnd eilte Tamara ihm hinterher.

„Das ist doch jetzt wohl nicht ihr Ernst...?", blaffte sie seinen Rücken an.

Snape lief unbeirrt weiter. Er ging an der Großen Halle vorbei, zum Haupteingang des Schlosses hinaus, und schlug schließlich den Weg zum See ein.

Tamara war ihm immer noch auf den Fersen.

„Soll ich ihnen etwa den ganzen Tag hinterherlaufen?", fauchte sie gereizt.

„Das können sie halten, wie sie wollen", sagte Snape gelangweilt.

„Nun bleiben sie endlich mal stehen, Snape!", rief Tamara und stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf.

„Professor!", sagte Snape, ohne sein Tempo zu verlangsamen.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Tamara gepresst, die sich bemühte, Schritt zu halten.

„Sie reden mich entweder mit Professor, oder mit Sir an, Miss Ogareff", stellte Snape klar.

„Mit Sir? Aber sonst geht's ihnen gut?", zischte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, sind sie als Schülerin in Hogwarts", sagte Snape kühl, „und nachdem ich hier Lehrer bin, werden sie sich an diese kleine Formalität halten - wenn sie mich schon anreden müssen. Ansonsten können sie sich jede Art von Unterricht gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen."

„Na schön, SIR, könnten sie jetzt endlich mal stehen bleiben, SIR? Ich würde nämlich gerne mit ihnen sprechen, ohne neben ihnen hertraben zu müssen, ...SIR!", bellte Tamara.

Snape sah sie mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf interessiert an. „Sie klingen irgendwie wie ein Hauself", sagte er belustigt.

„Ach nein – tatsächlich, SIR? Woran mag das liegen, SIR?", fauchte Tamara.

„Sicher an ihrer freundlichen, bescheidenen Art", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Würden sie eventuell so nett sein, stehen zu bleiben und mit mir reden, Professor Snape, ...bitte!", würgte Tamara hervor.

Endlich machte Snape halt.

„Na wer sagt's denn", meinte er spöttisch, „es geht ja...!"

„Ich hab' sie schon verstanden – sie sind der Boss, und ich muss mich fügen", seufzte Tamara. „Wäre es ihnen recht, wenn wir jetzt mit dem Unterricht beginnen?"

Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah sie abwartend an.

„Wäre ihnen das recht, SIR?", sagte Tamara zähneknirschend.

„Neun Uhr wäre mir recht gewesen!", sagte Snape, und setzte seinen Marsch fort.

„Verdammt...!", fluchte Tamara und rannte ihm wieder hinterher.

„Was muss ich tun, damit sie mich unterrichten", sagte sie aufgebracht. „...SIR!", fügte sie eilig hinzu.

„Pünktlich sein!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Und was muss ich tun, damit sie mich heute unterrichten, wo ich schon das absolut widerliche Verbrechen begangen habe, fünf Minuten zu spät zu kommen, SIR...", blaffte Tamara, „...muss ich ihnen die Füße küssen, ...SIR?"

„Das wäre immerhin ein Anfang...", sagte Snape nachdenklich.

„Würde es helfen, wenn ich sie ernsthaft um Verzeihung bitte, Professor Snape?", sagte Tamara entnervt.

„Versuchen können sie es", schlug Snape vor.

„Könnten wir vielleicht solange stehen bleiben?", fragte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen.

Snape blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihr um, und sah sie mit verschränkten Armen, halb skeptisch – halb amüsiert an.

„Dann lassen sie mal hören, Miss Ogareff", sagte er samtig.

Tamara atmete tief durch.

„Okay – es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich sie vorhin habe warten lassen, Professor", sagte sie ruhig.

„Ach ja? Und...?", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Und es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", sagte Tamara mit mühsamer Zurückhaltung, „das verspreche ich."

Snape sah sie fragend an.

„Und - ich bitte sie um Verzeihung, Sir!", knirschte Tamara.

„Schön...", sagte Snape, und grinste sie spöttisch an, „...versuchen wir es! Zehn Uhr, im Kerker - und keine Sekunde später! Und bis dahin will ich nichts davon merken, dass sie überhaupt existieren", fügte er hinzu, bevor er sich umdrehte und weiterging.

Tamara sah ihm mit zornig zusammengekniffenen Augen nach, und die Geste, die sie mit der Hand hinter seinem Rücken machte, war alles andere als freundlich.

Fünf Minuten vor zehn stand sie vor dem verschlossenen Kerker.

Punkt zehn erschien Snape öffnete die Türe, und ging an ihr vorbei in den Raum hinein, ohne irgendein erkennbares Zeichen, dass er sie überhaupt wahrgenommen hatte.

Missmutig trottete Tamara hinter ihm her.

Als er sie weiter ignorierte, und in dem Zaubertranklehrbuch auf seinem Pult blätterte, setzte sie sich schließlich in eine Bank in der ersten Reihe.

Kaum dass sie saß, hob Snape den Kopf.

„Schließen sie bitte die Tür, Miss Ogareff!", forderte er sie auf.

Schnaubend holte Tamara ihren Zauberstab heraus, und richtete ihn auf die Tür.

„Per Hand, Miss Ogareff", sagte Snape ölig, „in diesem Fach gibt es kein Zauberstabgefuchtel!"

Tamara sprang auf und marschierte mit großen Schritten zur Tür, knallte sie zu, marschierte zurück, und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

„War's recht so, Sir?", fragte sie bissig.

„Das nächste mal etwas leiser, wenn's ginge!", sagte Snape gleichmütig.

„Ich werde mich bemühen!", sagte Tamara mit einem falschen Lächeln.

Im Lauf der nächsten Stunde ließ er sie einen relativ einfachen Trank, nach einem Rezept aus dem Lehrstoff der fünften Klasse herstellen.

Während sie arbeitete, blätterte er weiter in verschiedenen Büchern um schon grob zu planen, welche Rezepturen er ihr in den folgenden Wochen antun würde.

Zwischendurch sah er immer wieder hoch, um sie beim Arbeiten zu beobachten – allerdings begutachtete er dabei nicht, wie beabsichtigt, nur ihre Arbeitweise, sondern vor allem sie selbst.

Sie war leger gekleidet - mit Jeans und T-Shirt – wirkte aber trotzdem sehr weiblich und auf eine unaufdringliche Art sexy.

Von Zeit zu Zeit schob sie ungeduldig eine Strähne ihrer langen Haare zurück, die ihr immer wieder vor's Gesicht fiel.

Sie arbeitete schnell und ziemlich verbissen, und der Blick, mit dem sie die Wurzeln und Kräuter feindselig ansah, bevor sie sie zerstückelte, hatte fast etwas Rührendes.

Als sie schließlich zum letzten Mal umrührte, und sich dann mit einem Seufzer auf ihren Stuhl plumpsen ließ, schlug er sein Buch zu, und begab sich zu ihr.

Er sah schon am Dampf, der aus dem Kessel aufstieg, dass der Trank gründlich misslungen war.

Skeptisch warf er einen kurzen Blick auf das Gebräu, bevor er sein Augenmerk auf Tamara richtete, die scheinbar zufrieden in ihrem Stuhl lümmelte.

„Was bitte soll das sein, Miss Ogareff?", fragte Snape seidig.

„Na was schon – ihr Stärkungstrank!", sagte Tamara ungeduldig.

„Lila?", sagte Snape, und sah zweifelnd in den Kessel.

Tamara zuckte angenervt mit den Schultern.

„Der Trank sollte, wenn er richtig hergestellt wurde, von einem hellen, durchsichtigen Türkis sein", sagte Snape, „ist das ihrer werten Aufmerksamkeit entgangen, Miss Ogareff?"

„Nein, das nicht – aber was soll ich machen – ich habe alles reingeschmissen, was im Rezept stand", sagte Tamara treuherzig.

„_Reingeschmissen_..., hm...", sagte Snape, „...wie viel Salamanderblut haben sie denn _reingeschmissen_?"

„Ein paar Tropfen...?", sagte Tamara vage.

„Im Rezept stehen _drei_ Tropfen, und nicht ein paar", sagte Snape scharf.

„Na ja - es werden schon drei gewesen sein", sagte Tamara entschuldigend.

„Und von den zerstoßenen Fledermausflügeln...?", fragte Snape weiter.

„Ich würde mal sagen, ...ein bisschen was", meinte Tamara.

„Meinen sie das _ein bisschen was_, dasselbe ist, wie ein Gramm?", fauchte Snape.

„So ungefähr schon!", sagte Tamara trotzig.

„Wie viel Granatapfelsaft?", fragte Snape barsch.

„Davon habe ich einige ...Spritzer hineingetan", sagte Tamara.

„Im Rezept stehen zweiundzwanzig Tropfen!", knurrte Snape.

„Ich habe eben geschätzt!", fauchte Tamara.

„GESCHÄTZT?", schrie Snape.

„Ja, verdammt, geschätzt! Beim Kochen gibt's ja auch Rezepte, aber die richtig guten Köche dosieren die Zutaten nach Gefühl", verteidigte sich Tamara.

„Köche? Was glauben sie, was sie hier machen? Ein Süppchen kochen, oder was...?", schnappte Snape.

„Das ist ein guter Vergleich", sagte Tamara erfreut, „wenn ich Borschtsch koche, gehe ich auch nach Gefühl vor, und nicht stur nach einem Rezept."

„Borschtsch?", sagte Snape ratlos.

„Kohlsuppe!", sagte Tamara. „Ist ein sehr beliebtes Gericht in meiner alten Heimat."

„Sie vergleichen die hohe Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens ernsthaft mit dem Kochen von Kohlsuppe?", sagte Snape erschüttert.

„Also, gewisse Parallelen sehe ich da schon...", sagte Tamara vorsichtig.

„Sie sind ein hoffnungsloserer Fall, als ich es mir jemals habe träumen lassen", sagte Snape abfällig. „Sie werden nun noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen mit diesem Rezept, und diesmal werden sie sich _exakt _an die Mengenangaben und _genauestens_ an die sonstigen Anweisungen halten. Und damit ich auch sicher gehen kann, dass sie das wirklich tun, werde ich hier stehen bleiben, und ihnen fortwährend über die Schulter schauen."

Tamara machte ein angewidertes Gesicht.

„Ist das ihr Ernst? Das Gleiche noch mal?", sagte sie verdrießlich.

Er blickte sie grimmig an.

„Nein, nicht das Gleiche! Diesmal werden sie tatsächlich den Stärkungstrank herstellen, der in dem Rezept beschrieben ist", sagte Snape bissig, „denn mit dem Gebräu, das sie vorhin fabriziert haben, würden sie nicht mal einen ausreichenden ZAG in diesem Fach bekommen – und so wie ich das verstanden habe, wollen sie ja sogar einen UTZ."

„Ja...", sagte Tamara leise.

„Ja was?", bellte Snape.

„Ja, ich will einen UTZ, und ja, ich werde den Trank noch mal machen, und ja, sie haben Recht, Professor Snape, Sir!", schmetterte Tamara.

„Worauf warten sie dann noch?", fragte Snape ölig.

Beim zweiten mal achtete Tamara akribisch darauf, sich an die vorgeschriebenen Mengenangaben zu halten, was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Snape tatsächlich während der ganzen Prozedur direkt hinter ihr stand, und ihr auf die Finger schaute. Dass sein Blick hin und wieder auch zu anderen Regionen ihres Körpers abdriftete, bekam sie aufgrund ihrer konzentrierten Arbeitsweise nicht mit.

Als sie alle Zutaten zugefügt hatte, und begann, ein letztes mal umzurühren, packte Snape plötzlich energisch ihre Hand.

„Sie sollen links herum rühren!", fauchte er.

„Scheiße!", murmelte Tamara.

„Wissen sie wo links ist, Miss Ogareff?", fragte Snape mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

„Ja, verdammt!", knurrte Tamara.

„Siebzehneinhalb mal links herum, und verzählen sie sich gefälligst nicht", sagte Snape barsch bevor er ihre Hand freigab.

Nachdem sie fertig gerührt hatte, war der Trank zwar nicht direkt türkisfarben – er wies einen leichten Grünstich auf – und er war auch nicht wirklich durchsichtig, sondern etwas milchig, aber Tamara war sicher, diesmal etwas brauchbares zustande gebracht zu haben.

„Na – was sagen sie nun, Herr Professor?", sagte sie stolz, und sah ihn mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen auffordernd an.

Snape schöpfte eine Kelle von dem Trank ab und ließ die schillernde Flüssigkeit dann langsam in den Kessel zurück fließen.

„Ich würde sagen, das Ergebnis ist nicht ganz so lausig, wie beim ersten Versuch", meinte er schließlich herablassend.

„_Nicht ganz so lausig_? Sie können einen vielleicht aufbauen...", sagte Tamara entnervt. „Da bemüht man sich, zählt Tröpfchen für Tröpfchen, und wiegt das Zeug auf's Hundertstel Gramm genau ab, hackt sich die Finger wund, an diesen bescheuerten Wurzeln..."

„Sie haben schlampig gehackt!", unterbrach sie Snape.

„Wie bitte?", knurrte Tamara.

„Schlampig! Viel zu große Stücke!", sagte Snape ungerührt. „Außerdem hätten sie zum Schluss noch alles komplett versaut, wenn ich sie nicht davon abgehalten hätte, weiter in die falsche Richtung zu rühren – beim Tränkebrauen muss man sich eben bis zum Schluss konzentrieren, und nicht nur bis kurz davor. Unter diesen Gesichtspunkten ist die Bewertung, _nicht ganz so lausig, _geradezu ein Kompliment – meinen sie nicht auch?"

„Ist schon gut – sie haben natürlich Recht, ...Sir", sagte Tamara pampig, „aber ich habe mich so angestrengt – dafür könnten sie mich ruhig auch mal loben."

„Dass sie sich anstrengen, sollte selbstverständlich sein", sagte Snape kalt, „sie sind schließlich auf eigenen Wunsch hier, und ganz bestimmt nicht auf meinen – dafür können sie nicht ernsthaft auch noch ein Lob erwarten."

„Oh – natürlich nicht, verzeihen sie mir bitte diese Anmaßung", sagte Tamara sarkastisch. „Behandeln sie ihre Schüler eigentlich auch nach dieser Devise?", fügte sie hinzu.

„Selbstverständlich!", sagte Snape.

„Dann wundert mich nichts mehr", murmelte Tamara.

„Wie bitte...?", sagte Snape warnend.

„Oh – nichts, ...Sir!". sagte Tamara unschuldig.

„Sie werden sich bis morgen auf die beiden Tränke, Seite siebenunddreißig bis neununddreißig in diesem Buch vorbereiten", sagte Snape und schwang den Zauberstab.

Tamara zuckte heftig zusammen, als daraufhin ein dickes Lehrbuch mit einem lauten Klatschen vor ihr auf den Tisch landete.

„Und sie schreiben mir, ebenfalls bis morgen, eine Zusammenfassung des fünften und sechsten Kapitels aus diesem Buch", sagte Snape, worauf hin ein weiteres Exemplar auf das erste knallte. „Es geht darin um Genauigkeit bei der Verwendung von Zutaten und um die präzise Ausführung der einzelnen Arbeitsschritte im Allgemeinen."

„Ich soll einen Aufsatz schreiben?", sagte Tamara angewidert. „Wollen sie mich schikanieren?"

„Ja, das will ich, Miss Ogareff", sagte Snape samtig, „aber ich habe noch gar nicht damit angefangen - glauben sie mir. Und übrigens - wenn sie das mit der korrekten Anrede nicht bald auf die Reihe kriegen, dürfen sie gerne auch noch ein paar Seiten Pergament über Umgangsformen gegenüber Lehrern verfassen. Möchten sie das, Miss Ogareff?"

„NEIN, SIR!", bellte Tamara. „NATÜRLICH NICHT, SIR!"

„Ich sehe sie Punkt zwei Uhr in der Großen Halle zum Verteidigungsunterricht", sagte Snape, machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung in Richtung Tür, und wandte sich, ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen, wieder seinen Büchern zu, nachdem er den milchig-türkisgrünen Trank mit einem Zauberspruch aus dem Kessel hatte verschwinden lassen.

„Professor Snape?", sagte Tamara.

„Wieso sind sie noch da?", sagte Snape ungehalten.

„Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie nicht vielleicht Lust hätten mit mir Mittag zu essen", sagte Tamara, mit der zaghaften Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Nein!", entgegnete Snape grob. „Sonst noch was?"

„Sie sind wirklich ein richtiger Charmeur, Sir!", sagte Tamara erbost, und marschierte, die Bücher unter dem Arm hinaus, nicht ohne kräftig die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss krachen zu lassen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 - Verteidigung 

Tamara saß in der großen Halle allein am Lehrertisch und rührte gedankenverloren in ihrer Teetasse.

Als sie das sich nähernde Geräusch eiliger Schritte hörte, hob sie verwundert den Kopf.

„Es ist doch noch gar nicht Zwei", sagte sie zu Snape, der von der anderen Seite an den Tisch getreten war.

„Und...? Muss ich sie etwa um Erlaubnis fragen, um hier einen Kaffe zu trinken?", schnauzte Snape sie an.

Er nahm Platz und kurz darauf erschien wie aus dem nichts eine, mit dampfendem Inhalt gefüllte Tasse vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Sind sie eigentlich immer so unfreundlich, oder ist das speziell für mich, dass sie sich so benehmen", sagte Tamara spitz.

„Ich habe keinen Grund, freundlich zu ihnen zu sein, Miss Ogareff", sagte Snape kalt. „Sie sind ein gewaltiger Störfaktor in meinem Tagesablauf - normalerweise ist es mir vergönnt, die Sommerferien in absoluter Ruhe zu verbringen."

„Sie meinen – völlig allein?", fragte Tamara ungläubig. „Sie verbringen acht Wochen, ohne auch nur einen anderen Menschen zu sehen?"

„Richtig! Die einzigen, die hier bleiben, sind die Hauselfen, und die haben dankenswerterweise die äußerst angenehme Angewohnheit, sich so gut wie unsichtbar zu machen", sagte Snape, mit einem anklagenden Blick auf Tamara.

„Oh – es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich das nicht so gut beherrsche, wie die Hauselfen", sagte Tamara mit gerümpfter Nase.

„Dann sollten sie es lieber lernen - in ihrem eigenen Interesse", sagte Snape bissig.

„Das muss sehr einsam sein...", sagte Tamara leise.

„Wie bitte...?", sagte Snape konsterniert.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie jemand das Bedürfnis haben kann, sich so lange in die Einsamkeit zu flüchten", sagte Tamara, und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Kümmern sie sich um ihren eigenen Kram!", zischte Snape.

„Sie haben recht – das geht mich natürlich nichts an", sagte Tamara resigniert und senkte den Blick.

Eine Weile saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber.

Die Augen halb geschlossen, schien Snape das Aroma des Kaffees geradezu inhalieren zu wollen.

Tamara beobachtete gebannt seine langen, eleganten Finger, die sich fest um die Tasse gelegt hatten.

„Sie haben faszinierende Hände", sagte Tamara spontan, bevor sie sich auf die Zunge beißen konnte.

„Was...?", sagte Snape, und sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Wie ein Pianist", sagte Tamara, die beschlossen hatte, die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten, „oder wie ein Muggel-Chirurg, oder...", sie begann über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen.

„Oder was?", sagte Snape misstrauisch.

„Oder wie ein Muggel-Gynäkologe", prustete Tamara.

„Was zum Teufel...", begann Snape wütend.

„Das ist ein Facharzt für...", wollte Tamara erklären.

„Ich weiß, was ein Gynäkologe ist", bellte Snape. „Aber was in ihrem kranken Gehirn vorgeht, dass sie auf solche abstrusen Ideen kommen – das weiß ich nicht."

„Verzeihung – das kam so über mich", sagte Tamara kichernd.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir anfangen", sagte Snape barsch und stand auf.

Er ging in die Mitte der Halle und drehte sich um.

„Worauf warten sie – auf eine schriftliche Einladung?", knurrte er. „Kommen sie her!"

Tamara stand betont langsam auf und schlenderte gemächlich auf ihn zu, was ihn tatsächlich noch ein wenig wütender zu machen schien.

Er nahm seinen Umhang ab, und warf ihn auf den nächstbesten Tisch.

„Ich werde mir zunächst ein Bild davon machen, auf welchem Niveau sich ihre Fähigkeiten bewegen", sagte er abfällig. „Noch habe ich Hoffnung, dass sie in Verteidigung nicht ganz so grottenschlecht sind, wie im Zaubertränkebrauen."

„Vielen Dank, Professor, dass sie noch Hoffnungen in mich setzen", sagte Tamara. „Ich bin gerührt!"

„Hören sie auf zu faseln, und holen sie ihren Zauberstab hervor", sagte Snape kühl. „Ich werde sie angreifen, und sie versuchen, sich zu verteidigen."

Sekunden später lag Tamara rücklings auf dem Boden.

„Sie hätten mich wenigstens warnen können, dass es los geht", schimpfte sie, als sie sich wieder hochgerappelt hatte.

„Wieso denn - sie haben das doch auch so gemerkt", sagte Snape mit boshaftem Grinsen.

Den nächsten zwei Flüchen konnte sie ausweichen, einen dritten abwehren, der vierte erwischte sie wieder, zwar nicht frontal, aber dennoch stark genug, um sie umzuwerfen.

„Könnten sie es eventuell ein wenig langsamer angehen lassen, Professor?", fragte sie während sie sich die schmerzende Schulter rieb.

„Noch langsamer?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Ja – und es wäre nett, wenn sie mir auch was erklären könnten, und mich nicht nur andauernd umpusten", motzte Tamara.

„Wie gesagt – ich teste zunächst einmal, wie weit sie sind", sagte Snape. „Mit ihrer Reaktionsfähigkeit ist es ja scheinbar nicht besonders weit her."

„Ich habe wenig Übung in diesen offenen Duellen", sagte Tamara entschuldigend.

„Aha..., wofür brauchen sie die beiden nachträglichen UTZe eigentlich", fragte Snape. „Dumbledore erwähnte, sie wollen eine Art Zusatzausbildung machen – worin, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Als Aurorin!", sagte Tamara.

Snape sah sie einen Augenblick verblüfft an, bevor in hämisches Gelächter ausbrach.

„Da kommen ja harte Zeiten auf die Schwarzmagier dieser Welt zu", sagte er boshaft grinsend.

„Sind eigentlich alle Flüche erlaubt, bei so einem Duell?", fragte Tamara mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Alle, bis auf die drei unverzeihlichen", sagte Snape, „aber bei ihrem Tempo dürfte das keine große Rolle spielen, welchen sie verwenden."

„_Expelliarmus_!", rief Tamara ohne Vorwarnung.

Snape reagierte sehr schnell. Er wehrte den gleißenden Blitz rechtzeitig mit einem Schildzauber ab.

„Netter Versuch!", sagte er spöttisch, bevor er einen _Stupor_ auf sie losließ.

So ging es noch eine Weile weiter, mit Snapes Test, bei dem Tamara, trotzdem sie sich ziemlich verausgabte, zwischendurch immer wieder unsanft auf dem Boden landete. Sie war mittlerweile fast am Ende ihrer Kraft, zumal Snape ihr keine einzige Verschnaufpause gönnte.

Nachdem sie bei dem Versuch, einem _Petificus Totalus _auszuweichen unglücklich über ihre eigenen Füße gestolpert war, blieb sie zunächst entkräftet liegen, in der Hoffnung, Snape würde dann vielleicht endlich merken, dass sie genug hatte.

Tatsächlich schlenderte er langsam auf seine am Boden liegende Schülerin zu, als sie nicht wieder hochkam.

„Na was ist den los, Miss Nachwuchs-Aurorin?", sagte er betont mitleidig. „Hat sie der Mumm nun endgültig verlassen?"

Tamara, drehte sich auf den Bauch, und richtete unauffällig die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes, der unter ihrem Arm und der Flut ihrer Haare verborgen war, auf Snape aus.

„Bitte, Professor Snape...!", sagte sie flehend, während sie mit großen, traurigen Augen zu ihm aufblickte.

„Na was denn, Miss Ogareff, wollen sie etwa schon aufhören?", fragte Snape belustigt, der etwa zwei Meter vor ihr stehen geblieben war, und nun abschätzig auf sie herunter sah.

„_Sadérschka!_", flüsterte Tamara.

Zwischen ihren schwarzen Strähnen schoss ein flammendroter Lichtstrahl hervor, der den unvorbereiteten Snape in der Mitte des Oberkörpers traf.

Das überhebliche Grinsen, das eben noch sein Gesicht geziert hatte war immer noch ansatzweise vorhanden – es wirkte nur etwas festgefroren. Und nicht nur das Grinsen, der ganze Mann stand steif und starr da – lediglich die wütend funkelnden Augen schienen lebendig zu sein.

Geschmeidig erhob sich Tamara vom Boden, und ging mit einem unheilverkündenden Lächeln auf ihn zu.

„Er-wi-ischt!", sagte sie hämisch, und zupfte lässig den Zauberstab aus seiner leicht angehobenen Hand. „Verbindlichen Dank!", flötete sie, machte eine kleine Verbeugung, und warf den Stab auf den nächsten Tisch.

„Auch das ist eine kleine Spezialität aus meiner alten Heimat – wir haben nicht nur Kohlsüppchen, nein...!", sagte sie schmunzelnd. „Es ist so eine Art Lähmfluch, nur das er nicht völlig lähmt, sondern nur die Bewegungen erheblich verzögert. Es gehört allerdings ein sehr starker Wille dazu, sich unter diesem Fluch noch zu bewegen."

Sie stellte sich direkt vor ihn, und sah ihm interessiert ins Gesicht.

„Aber sie haben einen äußerst starken Willen, wie's aussieht", sagte sie beeindruckt. „Vorhin, in dem Moment, als ich sie erwischte, grinsten sie noch so schadenfroh – jetzt ist kaum mehr was davon zu sehen. Respekt!"

Sie ging noch näher an ihn heran.

„Es ist ein bisschen, wie im Traum – wenn man laufen möchte, und kommt einfach nicht von der Stelle", sagte sie mit einschmeichelnder Stimme. „Kennen sie das, Professor?"

Sie hob langsam die Hand, und führte sie zu seinem Gesicht. Er folgte ihrer Bewegung entsetzt mit den Augen.

Vorsichtig, mit den Spitzen ihres Zeige- und Mittelfingers nahm sie eine Strähne seiner Haare auf, und strich sie aus der Stirn.

„Es ist ein Scheiß-Gefühl, so ausgeliefert zu sein, nicht war?", flüsterte sie, und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen an seiner Schläfe entlang, die Wange herunter, bis zum Hals.

„Ich weiß, sie würden mich jetzt gern erwürgen – aber glauben sie mir, das würde Stunden dauern", sagte sie lächelnd.

Ihre Finger waren mittlerweile bei seiner Kehle angekommen – ohne sie wegzunehmen ging sie ein Stückchen um ihn herum, so das sie seitlich neben ihm zum stehen kam.

Snapes Augen folgten ihr, soweit sie konnten.

„Denken sie mal darüber nach, was ich jetzt alles mit ihnen machen könnte, ...Sir", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. „Oder ist es in dieser Situation nicht angebracht, _Sir_ zu sagen – sollte ich sie vielleicht lieber Severus nennen, solange sie mir ausgeliefert sind?"

Er verdrehte die Augen, dass die Pupillen kaum noch zu sehen waren.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte weiter, und stand nun direkt, Körper an Körper, hinter ihm, die Finger immer noch locker auf seinem Hals liegend.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter gleiten, und begann, ihn sanft zu massieren.

„Sie wirken etwas verspannt, Severus", raunte sie. „Was kann man dagegen nur tun...?"

Mit den Fingern die Line seiner Schultern entlangstreichend, bis zum Nacken, wechselte sie nun auf seine andere Seite, wo Snapes glühende, schwarze Augen sie wieder in Empfang nahmen.

Seine Hand war mittlerweile ein deutliches Stück höher gewandert.

Tamara strich mit den Fingerspitzen von seinem Nacken, über die Schulter, den Arm entlang, bis zu dieser Hand.

„Sie machen Fortschritte!", sagte Tamara anerkennend. „Wenn ich sie hier stehen lassen würde, würden sie es glatt bis zur Tür schaffen – in ein bis zwei Tagen."

Sie ging elegant um seinen erhobenen Arm herum, mit den Fingern auf seiner Hand verweilend, als würden sie miteinander tanzen.

„Wissen sie, Severus, das Gemeine an diesem Fluch ist, dass er, obwohl er einen nicht völlig lähmt, dafür umso länger anhält", sagte sie bedauernd.

Sie stellte sich wieder direkt vor ihn – zu nah, wie seine Augen ihr deutlich mitteilten.

„Ich glaube, ich werde jetzt einmal testen, wie hoch ihr Niveau ist, und ihre Reaktionsfähigkeit", sagte sie boshaft.

Noch einmal strich sie mit dem Handrücken zärtlich über seine Wange.

„Ich werde gleich ihre Jacke aufknöpfen – ganz langsam, Knöpfchen für Knöpfchen – danach ihr Hemd, und zum Schuss die Hose", sagte sie mit einem diabolischen Lächeln. „Wenn sie meine Hand festhalten können, bevor sie völlig im Freien stehen, sind sie wirklich gut!"

Snapes Augen traten fast aus den Höhlen, als sie gleich darauf anfing, mit einer Hand den obersten Kopf seiner Jacke zu öffnen.

Als sie mit der Jacke fertig war, hatte er es geschafft, seine Hand bis auf circa zwanzig Zentimeter der ihren zu nähern.

„Oh – oh, ich glaube, ich muss mich ein bisschen beeilen, wenn ich noch was zu sehen kriegen will", meinte Tamara nach einem Seitenblick belustigt.

Als sie sein Hemd bis zur Hälfte der Brust aufgeknöpft hatte, begann Snape vor Anstrengung zu zittern, war aber dafür bereits bei zehn Zentimetern.

Beim letzten Hemdknopf angekommen, zog sie den Stoff leicht auseinander und fuhr mit ihren Fingernägeln in Schlangenlinien vom Brustbein über den Bauch hinunter, bis zum Hosenbund.

„Finale!", sagte sie verheißungsvoll, und sah ihm mit einem unverschämten Lächeln in die zornfunkelnden Augen.

Auf Snapes Stirn erschienen feine Schweißperlen, als sie den ersten Knopf der Hose aufknöpfte, und er berührte ihre Hand.

Nachdem sie den zweiten Knopf geöffnet hatte, legte sich seine Hand langsam um ihr Handgelenk.

Bevor sie den dritten Knopf öffnen konnte schlossen sich seine Finger wie ein Schraubstock um ihr Gelenk, und machten jede weitere Handbewegung unmöglich.

„Sie Spielverderber!", raunte Tamara. „Und jetzt lockern sie, so schnell, wie sie nur können ihren Griff! Ich halte immer noch meinen Zauberstab in der anderen Hand, und ich werde ihn einsetzen, wenn sie mir weiter weh tun."

Der Schmerz in ihrem Handgelenk, wurde langsam schwächer.

„So ist es brav, Severus!", zischte Tamara. „Und jetzt hören sie mir gut zu – ich werde den Fluch gleich aufheben, und danach werde ich wieder ganz ihre folgsame Schülerin sein, und sie _Sir_ nennen – unter einer Bedingung: Sie werden einen magischen Vertrag mit mir eingehen, in dem sie mir erstens zusichern, mich weder umzubringen, noch zu foltern, noch rauszuwerfen, und zweitens versprechen, mir weiter wie geplant Unterricht zu erteilen. Das ganze werde ich vorsichtshalber mit ein bisschen Zauberstabgefuchtel absichern, und ein paar nette Konsequenzen für den Fall eines Vertragsbruchs einbauen, damit sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen. Ich nehme an, sie haben alles verstanden?"

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte in einer ihm fremden Sprache, woraufhin winzige silberne Funken aus der Spitze stoben, und auf die beiden niedersanken.

„So – fertig!", sagte Tamara. „Ich gebe ihnen mein Wort, bei meiner Hexenehre, dass ich sie nicht bescheiße, Severus. Wenn sie dem Vertrag zustimmen, drücken sie noch mal meine Hand."

Nichts passierte.

„Ach ja – und wenn nicht, lasse ich sie hier stehen, und schaue morgen früh wieder vorbei", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

Snape drückte ihr Handgelenk.

„Sehr vernünftig!", lobte Tamara. „So – und jetzt lassen sie mich los, dass ich ein Stück zurücktreten kann."

Er hielt sie weiter fest.

„Na schön..", seufzte Tamara, „ich verstehe ja, dass sie mich nicht gehen lassen wollen."

Sie trat so weit zurück, wie es Snapes Griff zuließ und hob ihren Zauberstab.

„Und eines noch, Professor Snape, bevor ich sie erlöse", sagte sie seidig, „versuchen sie nie wieder mich zu demütigen – das können sie sich ganz ohne Magie, schlicht und einfach hinter die Ohren schreiben!"

Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf seine Brust.

„_Oswoboschdénije_!", murmelte sie leise.

Snapes freie Hand schoss vor und packte sie an der Kehle.

Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als wolle er sie tatsächlich umbringen. Dann schien er sich an den eben geschlossenen Vertrag zu erinnern, und lockerte den Griff etwas.

„Dafür werden sie büßen!", sagte er heiser vor Zorn.

„Das war's mir wert!", ächzte Tamara angestrengt.

Sie schielte auf sein noch immer vor der Brust aufklaffendes Hemd.

„Ich helfe ihnen gerne beim Anziehen, Sir, wenn sie dafür meinen Hals loslassen", krächzte sie.

„Wenn sie es noch einmal wagen sollten, mich anzurühren, werde ICH ihnen ein paar Spezialitäten vorführen", zischte Snape drohend, ließ sie aber los, und wandte sich ab, um seine Kleidung zu schließen.

Anschließend holte er seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch und nahm wieder Aufstellung.

„Und jetzt werde ich meinen Teil dieses Vertrags erfüllen, und ihnen weiter Unterricht geben", sagte er kalt. „Machen sie sich bereit."

Im weiteren Verlauf des Nachmittags wurde Tamara deutlich bewusst, dass er bei den anfänglichen Duellen - vor ihrer Lähm-Aktion - weit unter seinen Möglichkeiten geblieben war.

Jetzt jedoch, hatte er jede Zurückhaltung abgelegt. Er erwischte sie ein ums andere mal, und sie hatte kaum Gelegenheit überhaupt einen Gegenfluch anzubringen, geschweige denn ihn richtig zu platzieren.

Irgendwann hörte sie auf, mitzuzählen, wie oft er sie bereits von den Füßen gefegt hatte.

Und nicht nur das – er hatte sie unter anderem tanzen lassen, ihr den Kitzelfluch verpasst, ihr unterschiedlichstes Getier auf den Hals gehetzt, sie gefesselt und gelähmt – mit anderen Worten – er hatte scheinbar sein ganzes Repertoire durchgeflucht.

Am späten Nachmittag gab es keine Stelle an ihrem Körper, die nicht schmerzte.

Als sie zum wiederholten Male unsanft auf dem Rücken landete, blieb sie einfach liegen.

„Stehen sie auf, Miss Ogareff!", blaffte Snape sie an.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", keuchte Tamara.

Er kam langsam auf sie zu, behielt aber dabei sorgfältig ihren Zauberstab im Auge.

„Können wir aufhören?", ächzte Tamara.

„Vielleicht – wenn sie es nett genug formulieren", sagte Snape ölig.

„Könnten wir für heute mit dem Unterricht aufhören, Sir?", sagte Tamara tonlos. „Bitte!"

„Schön!", sagte Snape aufgeräumt. „Morgen, Neun Uhr, Kerker – und vergessen sie nicht, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen."

Nach einem letzten zufriedenen Blick auf seine regungslos daliegende Schülerin, warf er seinen Umhang über und rauschte aus der Halle.

Nach einer Weile rappelt Tamara sich mühsam hoch, und schlurfte ebenfalls hinaus.

Sie war in einem der Gästezimmer im zweiten Stock untergebracht. Der Weg dorthin erschien ihr plötzlich unerträglich lang.

In ihrem Quartier angekommen, schälte sie sich zunächst einmal vorsichtig aus ihrer Kleidung, wobei sie feststellen musste, das diese teilweiße zerrissen war, und an manchen Stellen auch Brandspuren aufwies.

Als sie alles ausgezogen hatte, stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel, um die tieferliegenden Schäden zu begutachten.

Sie hatte diverse Schürfwunden an den unterschiedlichsten Stellen, ihr Haar war an manchen Stellen angesengt, und wie die unzähligen Prellungen und Blutergüsse morgen aussehen würden, daran wollte sie nicht einmal denken.

Während sie unglücklich ihr Spiegelbild anstarrte, überrollte sie plötzlich eine heiße Welle der Wut auf den Mann, der sie so verunstaltet hatte.

Wenn er sie nicht so herablassend behandelt hätte, wäre es nie so weit gekommen, dass sie ihn angegriffen hätte. Dieser verdammte Bastard hatte eine Art, zu provozieren, die sie einfach aus der Haut fahren ließ.

Und dies war erst der erste Tag der Sommerferien gewesen. Sie würde es noch acht Wochen lang mit ihm aushalten müssen.

Seufzend beschloss sie, ihren schmerzenden Körper mit einem heißen Bad, und einem Glas Wein zu betäuben.

Als sie das erste Bein mühsam über den Wannenrand gehoben hatte, klopfte es an der Tür.

Ächzend, und fluchend zog sie das Bein wieder zurück, wickelte sich in ein Handtuch und humpelte zur Tür.

Draußen stand ein Hauself, der ihr ein Glasgefäß entgegenstreckte.

„Ähm, Miss Ogareff, Madam, Professor Snape schickt mich", wisperte der Elf. „Er sagt ich soll ihnen das hier geben, Madame, zum Einreiben, damit sie morgen nicht aussehen, wie ein gefleckter Schnarchknarl, Madame."

„Oh – wie aufmerksam von ihm", sagte Tamara überrascht, und nahm das Gefäß entgegen.

„Könntest du ihm bitte meinen Dank ausrichten und eine kleine Nachricht überbringen?", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

„Selbstverständlich, Miss Ogareff, Madame!", sagte der Elf und verbeugte sich.

„Richte Professor Snape bitte aus, dass ich jetzt gleich ein Schlückchen Wein in meiner Badewanne trinken werde", sagte Tamara, „wenn der Professor möchte, darf er mir dabei Gesellschaft leisten – und danach könnte er mir höchstpersönlich beim Auftragen dieser Tinktur behilflich sein."

„Aber Madame...,", sagte der Elf verzweifelt, „soll ich das alles wirklich sagen, zu Professor Snape?"

„Aber ja!", sagte Tamara streng. „Wort für Wort!"

„Da wird er ganz schön wütend werden, der Professor Snape...", murmelte der Elf, als er nach einer letzten Verbeugung davon trottete.

Als Tamara kurz darauf in ihrer Wanne lag, und die Schmerzen im heißen Wasser tatsächlich ein wenig nachließen, rekapitulierte sie noch einmal jede Einzelheit ihres Etappensieges über Snape.

Bei der Situation mit den Knöpfen angekommen beschloss sie grinsend, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm war, die nächsten zwei Monate mit ihm zu verbringen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Weiter geht's – die nächsten drei Kapitelchen!_

_An amarganth: Leider hast Du Deine E-mail-Adresse nicht angegeben, darum bedanke ich mich hier für Dein nettes Review – schön dass es Dir gefallen hat – viel Spaß weiterhin._

Kapitel 4 – Rache 

Am nächsten Morgen, kurz vor neun, war Tamara auf dem Weg in den Kerker.

In ihrem Bauch machte sich ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl breit.

Sie hatte verschlafen, und es nicht mal geschafft, eine Tasse Kaffee zu sich zu nehmen, geschweige denn, etwas zu essen.

Obendrein würde sie Snape gleich ohne die von ihm geforderte schriftliche Abhandlung gegenübertreten müssen. Auch auf die Rezepturen der beiden Tränke, die sie heute herstellen würde, hatte sie sich nicht vorbereitet.

Das alles lag daran, dass sie gestern sehr lang in der Wanne liegen geblieben, und – anstatt eines Abendessens – noch eine ganze Menge Wein zu sich genommen hatte.

Danach war sie einfach nicht mehr fähig gewesen, einen halbwegs klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Sie hatte es lediglich noch geschafft, Snapes Heilsalbe auf die geschundenen Stellen ihres Körpers aufzutragen, die einen angenehm kühlenden Effekt hatte, und die Schmerzen nahezu zum Verschwinden gebracht hatte.

Anschließend hatte sie sich ins Bett gelegt, mit dem festen Vorsatz, nur ein kleines Bisschen zu schlafen, und sich dann an ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Um Viertel vor neun am nächsten Morgen war sie wieder aufgewacht – soviel zu festen Vorsätzen.

Snape würde sie sicher niedermachen!

Nach ihrer gestrigen Vorstellung war er vermutlich ohnehin alles Andere als gut auf sie zu sprechen.

Punkt Neun schlich sie ins Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer und setzte sich vorsichtig auf ihren Platz.

Snape, der hinter seinem Pult stand, und schon wieder in irgendeinem dicken Buch las, ignorierte sie.

„Guten Morgen, Professor Snape", sagte Tamara höflich. „Ich habe die Türe heute schon geschlossen, Sir... leise, Sir!"

Snape sah noch eine ganze Weile in das Buch bevor er den Kopf hob.

„Wollen sie damit etwa andeuten, sie wären tatsächlich lernfähig, Miss Ogareff?", sagte er skeptisch.

„Ich bin sogar ganz sicher, das ich das bin..., Sir", sagte Tamara.

„Wir werden sehen...", murmelte Snape.

Er kam auf sie zu und streckte ihr die offene Hand auffordernd entgegen.

„Wollen sie mit mir tanzen, Professor?", sagte Tamara grinsend. „Ich fürchte, ich bin etwas unpässlich – bin gestern gestürzt, so ein bis fünfhundert mal."

„Ihren Aufsatz!", schnarrte Snape ungehalten.

„Oh..., ich fürchte es gibt da ein kleines Problem, Professor", sagte Tamara etwas kleinlaut, „es ist nämlich so..."

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe.

„Na ja, ...ich wollte ihn ja schreiben, ehrlich, aber...", fuhr Tamara fort.

„Sie haben es aber dann doch unterlassen...?", schlug Snape vor.

„Ja! Es tut mir leid...", seufzte Tamara.

„Kann es sein, Miss Ogareff, dass sie die ganze Sache hier nicht ernst nehmen", sagte Snape leise und gefährlich ruhig, „und ich meine Zeit hier nur verplempere mit einer, nicht nur unfähigen, sondern auch noch impertinenten, überheblichen und eingebildeten Pseudoschülerin, die meint, es nicht nötig zu haben, sich nach den Anweisungen ihres Lehrers zu richten?"

„Nein – ich versichere ihnen, dass es nicht so ist", sagte Tamara schnell. „Ich bin mir durchaus nicht zu schade, mich danach zu richten, bitte glauben sie mir – aber gestern war ich einfach nicht mehr fähig, ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Ich war fix und fertig. Sie haben mich geschafft..., Sir."

„Sie waren immerhin noch fähig, mich in ihre Badewanne einzuladen", sagte Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, „da müsste es doch für das bisschen Hausaufgaben locker gereicht haben."

„Wären sie meiner Einladung nachgekommen, hätten sie gesehen, dass ich zu gar nichts mehr imstande war", sagte Tamara verschmitzt lächelnd.

„Sie haben sich also auch nicht auf die beiden Tränke vorbereitet?", sagte Snape streng.

„Nein – das einzige, das ich noch getan habe war, mich mit ihrem Wundermittel einzuschmieren. Und das hat gedauert! Sie glauben gar nicht, wo ich überall lädiert bin", fügte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick hinzu.

„Ich tendiere zu der Meinung, dass sie das durchaus verdient haben", sagte Snape kühl.

„Wenn das so ist, danke ich ihnen ganz besonders für die Salbe", sagte Tamara. „Das war wirklich sehr fürsorglich von ihnen."

Snape sah sie skeptisch an.

„Warum haben sie das eigentlich getan?", fragte Tamara neugierig.

„Nur zur Vorbeugung", sagte Snape samtig. „Heute Nachmittag machen wir weiter mit Verteidigung, und ich möchte vermeiden, das sie jedes Mal vor Schmerzen schreien, wenn sie umfallen."

Tamara wurde etwas blass bei der Vorstellung, dass der heutige Nachmittag ähnlich wie der gestrige enden könnte.

„So, Miss Ogareff, sie stecken jetzt ihre Nase in die Bücher", sagte Snape. „Ich bin um Elf wieder hier - dann will ich ihre Zusammenfassung auf meinem Pult liegen sehen, und ich erwarte, dass sie die beiden Rezepturen auswendig können. Anschließend werden sie dann die zwei Tränke herstellen - und wenn sie sich dabei ein bisschen beeilen, haben sie möglicherweise sogar noch Zeit, ein kleines Päuschen einzulegen, bevor es um zwei Uhr mit Verteidigung weitergeht."

„Alles klar!", sagte Tamara seufzend. „Aber dürfte ich sie vielleicht noch um etwas bitten, Sir?"

„Nämlich?", sagte Snape unwirsch.

„Ich hatte keine Zeit zu frühstücken, Sir, könnte ich vielleicht...", sagte Tamara vorsichtig.

„Ist das mein Problem?", blaffte Snape sie an.

„Bitte, bitte, Sir..., ich flehe sie an, Sir!", säuselte Tamara. „Außerdem fällt _verhungern lassen_ unter Folter, und das dürfen sie laut Vertrag nicht", fügte sie aufsässig hinzu.

Ein Blick in Snapes Augen zeigte ihr, dass es eventuell keine so gute Idee gewesen war, ihn an diesen Vertrag zu erinnern.

„Na schön, dann essen sie was!", bellte er. „Aber wenn sie es wagen sollten, mir meinen Unterrichtsraum vollzukrümeln, dann lasse ich sie hier putzen, völlig unmagisch, auf den Knien herumrutschend."

„Ich verspreche feierlich, nur völlig unkrümelige Sachen zu mir zu nehmen, Sir", flötete Tamara.

Nach einem letzten grimmigen Blick auf seine Schülerin rauschte Snape hinaus.

Als er knapp zwei Stunden später den Raum wieder betrat, scheuchte er Tamara sofort zum Zutatenschrank, und befahl ihr, den ersten der beiden Tränke zuzubereiten.

Er selbst vertiefte sich in ihre schriftliche Arbeit, die er auf seinem Pult vorfand.

Darum entging es scheinbar auch seiner Aufmerksamkeit, dass Tamara, bei der Auswahl der Trankzutaten, anstatt der passierten Lurchleber, eine andere Flasche erwischt hatte.

Er sah erst in dem Moment hoch, als sie die tiefrote, zähe Flüssigkeit dem Trank zufügte, was ein verdächtig zischendes Geräusch verursachte.

„Was zum Teufel...", fauchte er zornig.

Er sprang auf und stürzte zu dem Kessel.

„WEG DA!", schrie er und riss Tamara am Arm unsanft zurück.

Trotzdem Snape das Feuer unter dem Kessel sofort löschte, und versuchte mit diversen Zaubersprüchen Schlimmeres zu verhindern, schien der Trank eine unheimliche Eigendynamik zu entwickeln.

Der Kessel begann bedrohlich zu vibrieren. Ein seltsam blubberndes Geräusch, das immer lauter zu werden schien, erfüllte den Raum, begleitet von einer Wolke übel riechenden Qualms, der sich langsam ausbreitete.

Kurz darauf trat das brodelnde Gebräu über den Rand des Kessels, und lief unaufhaltsam auf den Schülertisch und von dort auf den Boden.

Entsetzt starrte Tamara auf die Bescherung, die sie angerichtet hatte.

Nach einer Weile schien das Ganze glücklicherweise doch zum Stillstand zu kommen.

Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die glibberige, rotbraune Masse, woraufhin das meiste davon verschwand, allerdings wie es schien nicht rückstandslos. Ein dünner Film zog sich zunächst wie Kaugummi, und blieb dann schließlich mit einem schnalzenden Geräusch auf Kessel, Tisch und Boden kleben.

Snape schwang weiter murmelnd den Zauberstab, woraufhin ein großer, gefüllter Eimer auf dem Tisch erschien.

Als Tamara sich strecke, um einen vorsichtigen Blick auf den Inhalt zu werfen, klatschten ein Putzlumpen und eine Bürste hinein, und sie wurde von oben bis unten nass gespritzt.

Danach marschierte Snape zu einem der Schränke und kehrte mit einem Paar dicker, langer Lederhandschuhe zurück, die er vor Tamara auf den Tisch warf.

„PUTZEN!", schnauzte er sie an.

„Kann man das nicht doch mit Zaubern wegmachen?", fragte Tamara angewidert.

„SIE werden diese Sauerei beseitigen!", knurrte Snape. „Vielleicht trägt das dazu bei, dass sie beim nächsten Mal genau hinschauen, was sie aus dem Schrank nehmen."

„Es tut mir wirklich leid...", sagte Tamara zerknirscht. „Aber immerhin hat das Zeug gar nicht gekrümelt."

„Putzen sie endlich!", sagte Snape barsch.

„Bitte – das ist gemein – wenn's doch auch anders geht", sagte Tamara, und warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu.

„Gemein wäre, wenn ich sie ohne Handschuhe putzen ließe", sagte Snape mit einem drohenden Unterton. „Sie können gerne einmal ausprobieren, wie das Gebräu auf ihre bloße Haut wirkt."

Resigniert schnappte sich Tamara die Handschuhe und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Der Trank erwies sich als äußerst hartnäckig.

Fluchend schrubbte sie mit der Bürste an den Rückständen herum, wogegen ihre, noch von gestern geschundene Muskulatur heftig rebellierte.

Snape war zu seinem Pult zurückgekehrt, wo er sich vordergründig wieder mit dem Aufsatz beschäftigte. Tatsächlich war er jedoch hauptsächlich in den Anblick seiner auf dem Boden herumkriechenden Schülerin versunken, der ihn mit großer Genugtuung erfüllte.

Außerdem kam er nicht umhin, bei dieser Gelegenheit festzustellen, dass sie ein äußerst wohlproportioniertes Hinterteil vorzuweisen hatte.

Er gratulierte sich still und vergnügt zu der genialen Idee, das eingedickte Feuersalamanderblut unauffällig vor die Lurchleber gestellt zu haben.

Nachdem sie mit dem Putzen endlich fertig war, begann Tamara noch einmal von Vorne, mit der Herstellung des Trankes.

Snape schenkte ihr während der ganzen Prozedur keine Beachtung. Erst als sie fertig war, kam er, das Ergebnis zu begutachten, an dem er natürlich wieder einiges auszusetzen hatte.

Nachdem er etwas herumgemäkelt hatte, ließ er sich jedoch zu der Bemerkung herab, dass der Trank mit viel gutem Willen gerade noch als ausreichend zu bezeichnen war.

„Da bin ich aber wirklich froh, dass sie mir so wohlwollend gegenüberstehen", sagte Tamara ironisch.

„Sie sollten sich das Blabla sparen, Miss Ogareff, und mit der nächsten Rezeptur beginnen", schnarrte Snape.

Während sie den zweiten Trank herstellte, verfolgte Snape eine neue Taktik – er stellte sich direkt vor den Tisch, und ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Und fast an jedem der Arbeitsschritte die sie ausführte, hatte er etwas auszusetzen:

„Sie haben sich eben verzählt, Miss Ogareff!"

„Da steht _fein schaben_, und nicht _grob hacken_, Miss Ogareff!"

„Rühren sie bloß nicht wieder verkehrt herum, Miss Ogareff!"

„Wenn sie die Wurzel nicht ein bisschen schneller schneiden, sitzen sie morgen noch da, Miss Ogareff!"

„Sie müssen _zuerst_ die Misteln beigeben, und _dann_ die gehackten Schnecken, Miss Ogareff - können sie nicht lesen?

„Sie sollen die Tollkirschen nur zerdrücken, und nicht völlig zermatschen, Miss Ogareff!"

Während er sie fortwährend kritisierte, blieb seine Stimme gleichmäßig gelangweilt, als wolle er damit ausdrücken, dass es ohnehin sinnlos war, ihr etwas beibringen zu wollen.

Tamara biss die Zähne zusammen, und bemühte sich, trotz aufsteigender Wut, ihre Arbeit ordentlich zu tun.

„Sind sie auch wirklich sicher, das es Lurchleber ist, die sie da zufügen, Miss Ogareff?", sagte Snape, als sie die Zutat dem Trank beifügte – und es war definitiv Lurchleber.

„Sie nerven, Professor Snape!", platzte Tamara heraus.

„Geben sie mir keinen Grund, etwas zu bemängeln, und ich werde es lassen, Miss Ogareff", sagte Snape gleichmütig.

„Und noch was – könnten sie mit dem ewigen Miss-Getue aufhören? Das geht mir tierisch auf den Geist!", schnaubte Tamara.

„Wie würden sie denn gerne angesprochen werden, Gnädigste?", sagte Snape ölig.

„Sagen sie einfach Tamara! Oder würde sie das überfordern, Professor Snape, Sir?", sagte Tamara giftig.

„Das wäre nicht angemessen – schließlich sind sie meine Schülerin", sagte Snape. „Ihre früheren Lehrer haben sie doch sicher auch nicht beim Vornamen genannt – oder ist das so üblich in den Schulen von... eher unterentwickelten Ländern?"

„Der Lehrer, der mich zuletzt in Zaubertränke unterrichtete, nannte mich immer _mein Täubchen_ – wollen sie das auch tun?", sagte Tamara treuherzig.

„Ich kann keine Gemeinsamkeiten, zwischen ihnen und einem Täubchen erkennen – passender wäre Tarantelchen, das hat zudem gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Namen?", sagte Snape trocken.

„Wow – sie haben ja tatsächlich so was ähnliches wie Humor", sagte Tamara anerkennend.

„Ich schätze, ich werde weiter bei Miss Ogareff bleiben", meinte Snape.

„Ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag, Professor", sagte Tamara, „wenn es mir gelingt, sie im Verteidigungsunterricht auch einmal umzupusten, nennen sie mich dafür beim Vornamen."

Snape warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Trauen sie sich etwa nicht?", stichelte Tamara.

„Na schön, damit sie aufhören, zu nölen – nachdem dieser Fall äußerst unwahrscheinlich ist, stimme ich zu", sagte Snape schließlich herablassend.

„Und wenn ich es ein zweites mal schaffe, sie umzunieten, darf ich sie beim Vornamen nennen!", rief Tamara übermütig.

„Ja, in Ordnung – träumen sie weiter!", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Und jetzt sehen sie zu, dass sie fertig werden – Verteidigung geht gleich los!"

Einige Stunden später, lag Tamara schon wieder völlig fertig in ihrer Badewanne.

Snape hatte sie aber dieses mal nicht nur mit Flüchen drangsaliert, sondern ihr auch ein paar Fragen zu speziellen Verteidigungsmaßnamen, gegen alle möglichen magischen Geschöpfe gestellt, die sie scheinbar zu seiner Zufriedenheit beantwortet hatte. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er nicht herumgemeckert, wie vorher, im Zaubertrankunterricht.

Er hatte ihr auch ein paar Tipps gegeben, um ihre Reaktionsfähigkeit zu steigern, was aber bisher noch keine Früchte trug - sie landete nach wie vor bei jedem Duell früher oder später unsanft auf dem Boden.

Trotz der Vorsorge durch Snapes Balsam, war das heute wesentlich schmerzhafter verlaufen als gestern. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie am Ende der Woche nur noch kriechen können.

Und natürlich war es ihr nicht gelungen – nicht einmal annähernd – ihren Lehrer wie geplant bei einem Duell wegzuputzen.

Missmutig und ächzend stieg Tamara aus der Wanne.

Sie hatte diesmal wohlweislich keinen Alkohol zu sich genommen, denn es lag noch jede Menge Arbeit vor ihr.

Snape hatte ihr wieder Vorbereitungen für Zaubertränke, und auch noch eine ziemlich umfangreiche schriftliche Arbeit in Verteidigung aufgebrummt.

Es war schon fast Mitternacht, als sie schließlich die Feder aus der Hand legte und müde zu ihrem Bett wankte.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ ereignislos.

Tamara achtete darauf, immer pünktlich zu sein, sie machte ihre Hausaufgaben, versuchte Snapes hohen Anforderungen im Bezug auf die Akribie bei der Zaubertrankherstellung zu entsprechen, strengte sich mordsmäßig an, um ihre Kenntnisse in Verteidigung zu vertiefen und übte fleißig, um ihre Reflexe zu schulen.

In all diesen Punkten hatte sie – ihrem Empfinden nach auch schon leichte Fortschritte gemacht – aber nichts desto trotz behandelte sie Snape immer noch mit der gleichen Geringschätzung wie zuvor.

Er erteilte ihr zu den von ihm festgesetzten Zeiten Unterricht – aber ansonsten behandelte er sie wie Luft.

Er aß nie mit ihr gemeinsam, und wechselt so gut wie nie ein privates Wort mit ihr.

Als er ihr am Samstag Mittag, nach dem Unterricht mitteilte, das er sie erst am Montag morgen wieder zu sehen wünsche, platzte Tamara der Kragen.

„Was habe ich ihnen eigentlich getan, Professor Snape?", fauchte sie. „Können sie mich nicht wie einen Menschen behandeln?"

„Wo käme ich da hin, wenn ich jetzt auch schon Schüler wie Menschen behandeln würde?", entgegnete Snape, und ließ sie stehen, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Den Rest des Tages bekam sie ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht.

Weil es draußen regnete, und sie nichts unternehmen konnte, machte sie ihre Hausaufgaben und verbrachte den Nachmittag in der Bibliothek, um Bücher über Verteidigungsstrategien zu wälzen.

Sie war mehr denn je entschlossen, ihm seine ablehnende Haltung heimzuzahlen.

Abends saß sie alleine in der großen Halle beim Essen.

Da sie danach noch keine Lust hatte, gleich in ihr Quartier zurück zu gehen, beschloss sie, einen Spaziergang durch das Schloss zu machen.

Sie durchstreifte die Gänge, und gelangte auf ihrer Tour nach längerer Zeit schließlich auch zum Astronomieturm.

Nachdem der Regen endlich aufgehört hatte, ging sie hinaus, trat an die Brüstung, und genoss den Ausblick und die frische, kühle Nachtluft.

Als sie sich nach einer Weile umdrehte, um wieder hinein zu gehen, traf sie fast der Schlag.

Im Schatten einer Mauer wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, stand eine schwarzgekleidete Gestalt, und beobachtete sie.

„Verdammt, Snape, sie haben mich zu Tode erschreckt!", schnappte sie.

„Hat leider nicht funktioniert, so wie's aussieht!", kam die Antwort aus dem Dunkel.

„Wieso stehen sie hier rum!", fauchte Tamara.

„Die Frage ist vielmehr - was haben sie hier zu suchen?", sagte Snape.

„Ich bin nur spazieren gegangen", verteidigte sich Tamara.

„Dann spazieren sie jetzt am besten wieder hinein, Miss Ogareff", sagte er scharf.

„Wieso sind sie immer so unfreundlich zu mir?", sagte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Weil es keinen Grund gibt, freundlich zu sein", sagte Snape.

„Mögen sie mich nicht?", fragte Tamara.

„Nein!", sagte Snape grob.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Tamara gereizt.

„Das habe ich ihnen schon am ersten Tag erklärt", sagte Snape ausweichend.

„Ja, klar – weil ich ein Eindringling in ihrem achtwöchigen Einsamkeitstrip bin – aber ich bin nun mal hier!", sagte Tamara hartnäckig. „Warum machen sie nicht das Beste daraus?"

„Das tue ich bereits, Miss Ogareff", sagte Snape kühl.

„Wollen sie damit sagen, sie halten die Art, wie sie mit mir umgehen für normal?", fragte Tamara ungläubig.

„Durchaus!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Haben sie eigentlich schon mal was von Gastfreundschaft gehört?", fauchte Tamara.

„Sie sind kein Gast – sie sind eine Schülerin!", sagte Snape geringschätzig.

„Wenn sie mich unterrichten bin ich eine Schülerin – drei Stunden vormittags und drei Stunden nachmittags – ansonsten bin ich sehr wohl ein Gast!", schnaubte Tamara empört.

„Das ist Auslegungssache!", sagte Snape.

„Sie werden dem Ruf, der ihnen vorauseilt wirklich gerecht - ungenießbar und überheblich!", fauchte Tamara.

„Sie können den ganzen Zirkus jederzeit beenden, wenn sie damit nicht zurechtkommen", schlug Snape vor.

„Das könnte ihnen so passen!", zischte Tamara. „So leicht lasse ich mich nicht vergraulen – ich bin schon mit schlimmeren als ihnen fertiggeworden."

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Ich werde es ihnen beweisen, warten sie es ab", sagte Tamara mit Nachdruck. „Und dass ich mich außerhalb des Unterrichts wie eine Schülerin von ihnen behandeln lasse, können sie sich abschminken!"

„Was wollen sie denn dagegen tun?", fragte Snape grinsend.

„Oh - ich bin sehr einfallsreich, wenn es darum geht, meinen Kopf durchzusetzen – lassen sie sich einfach überraschen", meinte Tamara lässig.

Snape trat aus der dunklen Ecke einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Bleibt abzuwarten, wer hier wen überrascht", sagte er, und verschwand nach einem letzten undefinierbaren Blick auf seine Widersacherin im Inneren des Schlosses.

Leise fluchend ging auch Tamara wieder hinein, und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen.

Sie hatte genau im Kopf, welchen Weg sie nehmen musste, doch jedes Mal, wenn sie eine Treppe betrat schwenkte diese in eine andere Richtung, und setzte sie an einer völlig anderen Stelle als geplant wieder ab.

Nach zwanzig Minuten hatte sie völlig die Orientierung verloren, und war sich obendrein sicher, dass Snape hier die Finger im Spiel hatte.

Es kam auch sonst schon mal vor, dass eine Treppe die Richtung änderte, aber in dieser Häufigkeit war das Phänomen bislang noch nie aufgetreten.

Nach einer Stunde hatte sie es schließlich geschafft, im richtigen Stockwerk des richtigen Flügels zu landen.

Kurzfristig dachte sie daran, zu Snape in den Kerker zu gehen, und ihn zur Rede zu stellen, aber vermutlich würde sie dafür wieder eine Stunde brauchen, und nach einer erneuten Wanderung durch das Schloss stand ihr absolut nicht der Sinn.

Also setzte sie diesen Punkt gedanklich auf die Liste, der Dinge, für die sie sich bei Snape rächen wollte, und kehrte in ihre Wohnung zurück.

Als Snape am nächsten Morgen flotten Schrittes aus seinen Privaträumen trat, landete er umgehend und äußerst unsanft auf dem Allerwertesten.

Der Boden des Korridors hatte sich in eine spiegelglatte Eisfläche verwandelt.

Heftig fluchend sah Snape zu, das er wieder auf die Beine kam.

Das würde er diesem verwünschten Weib heimzahlen.

Tamara hatte am Morgen erleichtert festgestellt, dass die Treppen wieder normal zu funktionieren schienen.

Sie war sehr früh aufgewacht, und hatte in der Hoffnung, dass Snape sich noch in seinen Räumen aufhielt eine geniale Idee, die ihr in der vergangenen Nacht gekommen war in die Tat umgesetzt.

Sie hätte sich nur zu gern am Ende des Flurs postiert, um mitzuerleben, wie Snape mit dem Eis zurecht kam, aber das war ihr dann doch etwas zu gefährlich erschienen.

Statt dessen hatte sie nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück beschlossen, das herrliche Wetter auszunutzen und zum See hinunter zu gehen um zu schwimmen.

Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein machte sie sich wenig später auf den Weg.

Am See angekommen, hielt sie Ausschau nach einem ganz bestimmten Platz, den ihr Dumbledore beschrieben hatte.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit fand sie ihn – es war eine Stelle direkt am Wasser, an der drei Trauerweiden so nah beieinander standen, dass das Ufer von den herabhängenden Zweigen völlig verdeckt war.

Tamara zog die Schuhe aus, schlüpfte aus dem leichten Sommerkleid und aus ihrer Unterwäsche, und versteckte alles zusammen mit dem Handtuch, das sie mitgebracht hatte, in einem Gebüsch.

Danach watete sie ein kleines Stück in den See hinein, und begann nach wenigen Metern zu schwimmen.

Sie schwamm in gerader Linie auf einen markanten Baum am weit entfernten, gegenüberliegenden Ufer zu, und zählte dabei die Schwimmzüge.

...hundertvierunddreißig, hundertfünfunddreißig, hundertsechsunddreißig... beim hundertsiebenunddreißigsten Schwimmzug erschien vor ihr wie aus dem Nichts eine kleine Insel, mit ein paar Bäumen und einem hübschen sandigen Uferstreifen.

Tamara ging an Land und streckte sich wohlig im warmen Sand aus.

Sie überließ sich der angenehmen Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Körper und dem beruhigenden Geräusch der sanft plätschernden Wellen.

Kurze Zeit später war sie eingeschlafen.

Als sie erwachte, stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel und brannte mittlerweile ziemlich heiß auf sie herab.

Noch benommen vom Schlaf, beschloss sie, zur Abkühlung vorerst in den Schatten der Bäume zu flüchten.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte ins Innere der kleinen Insel hinein, bis sie einen geeigneten Baum gefunden hatte, der genügend Schatten spendete.

Sie setzte sich in das hohe Gras, das hier wuchs und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm.

Sie bedauerte, ihren Zauberstab nicht mitgenommen zu haben - denn sie bekam langsam ein wenig Durst – aber wo hätte sie den Stab unter diesen Umständen auch hinstecken sollen?

Noch ein wenig vor sich hindösend erinnerte sie sich lächelnd an die Begeisterung, mit der Dumbledore ihr von diesem kleinen Paradies berichtet hatte, als ihr plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass das Plätschern der Wellen lauter geworden war.

Neugierig reckte sie den Hals, um über die hohen Grashalme hinwegsehen zu können, und konnte gerade noch einen überraschten Laut unterdrücken.

Am Ufer des Sees stieg gerade der Meister der Zaubertränke höchstpersönlich aus dem Wasser.

Tamara reckte den Kopf noch ein bisschen höher.

Auch er hatte scheinbar auf das Tragen von Badebekleidung verzichtet, es sei denn, da käme noch ein sehr knappes Höschen zum Vorschein.

Die nächsten ein, zwei Schritte würden es ans Tageslicht bringen.

Nichts!

Heute war definitiv ihr Glückstag!

Und der Anblick, den ihr sonst so zugeknöpfter Lehrer hier bot, war absolut nicht zu verachten.

Tamara saß völlig unbeweglich, um ihn ja nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Snape ließ sich in den Sand fallen – zum Glück ein paar Meter neben der Stelle, an der sie gelegen war, sonst hätte er womöglich noch ihre Fußspuren entdeckt – und streckte sich entspannt aus.

Eine ganze Weile genoss Tamara lediglich die Aussicht, bis sie schließlich doch zum Angriff überging.

So leise sie konnte, erhob sie sich und schlich langsam auf Snape zu.

Als sie am Rande der grasbewachsenen Fläche angekommen war, wo der sandige Abschnitt begann, hatte Snape noch immer nichts von ihrer Anwesenheit bemerkt, obwohl sie nur noch circa zwei Meter von ihm trennten.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, und lag völlig gelöst im warmen Sand.

Für einen kurzen Moment machte sich so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen bei Tamara breit, dass sie ihn ohne sein Wissen in dieser intimen Situation beobachtete, aber als ihr wieder bewusst wurde, wie mies er sie die letzten Tage behandelt hatte, verflüchtigte sich dieser Rechtschaffenheitsanfall sehr schnell.

Langsam ging sie mit einigem Abstand an ihm vorbei und ließ sich mit äußerster Vorsicht ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt, auf gleicher Höhe im Sand nieder.

Sie machte es sich im Schneidersitz bequem und räusperte sich dann dezent.

Snape fuhr augenblicklich herum, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, und rollte sich auf den Bauch - was auch kein uninteressanter Anblick war – bevor er eilig eine sitzende Stellung einnahm, welche die entscheidenden Stellen verdeckte.

Völlig entgeistert starrte er sie an.

„Hi, Professor!", sagte Tamara lieblich.

„Was zum Teufel tun sie hier?", sagte Snape tonlos und mit gefährlichem Blick.

„Das gleiche wie sie vermutlich – mit dem Unterschied, dass ich zuerst hier war", sagte Tamara.

„Woher wissen sie überhaupt...? ...Natürlich! Dumbledore!", knurrte Snape. „Das ist wirklich das Letzte!"

„Nehmen sie's nicht so tragisch – ich schau' ihnen schon nichts weg", sagte Tamara fröhlich.

„Sie verschwinden jetzt – und zwar sofort!", fauchte Snape.

„Nein!", sagte Tamara knapp.

„Wenn sie nicht auf der Stelle...", begann Snape zornig.

„Was tun sie dann?", sagte Tamara rebellisch. „Ersäufen sie mich im See? Graben sie mich im Sand ein? Oder haben sie etwa ihren Zauberstab dabei – das wäre genial, ich habe nämlich Durst."

Snape warf ihr einen jener berüchtigten Blicke zu, die seine Schüler so fürchteten.

„Schauen sie mich doch nicht so an", sagte Tamara vorwurfsvoll, „so... eisig", fügte sie grinsend hinzu. „Was mir gerade einfällt - war's eigentlich kühl im Kerker, heute morgen?"

„Und sie sind gut heimgekommen, gestern Nacht?", fragte Snape bissig.

„Ach – ich bin noch ein bisschen länger spazieren gegangen als geplant", sagte Tamara, lehnte sich seufzend zurück in den Sand, und streckte die Arme über dem Kopf aus.

Hastig drehte Snape sich weg.

„Probleme, Professor?", fragte Tamara amüsiert.

„Übertreiben sie es nicht, Miss Ogareff, ich warne sie", knurrte Snape.

„Na schön – dann gehe ich halt, wenn sie das unbedingt wollen", sagte Tamara.

Sie erhob sich, ging die paar Schritte zu Snape hinüber, und blieb direkt neben ihm stehen.

Ihr Schoß war nur ein paar Handbreit von seinem Kopf entfernt, und genau in Augenhöhe.

Snape schnaubte entrüstet und blickte stur geradeaus.

„Mache ich sie etwa nervös?", fragte Tamara.

„Verschwinden sie endlich!", sagte Snape gepresst.

„Wissen sie, was mir gerade durch den Kopf geht...?", sagte Tamara nachdenklich.

„Nein – aber es steht wohl zu befürchten, dass sie mir das gleich mitteilen werden", sagte Snape gereizt.

„Wir sind doch zwei erwachsene Menschen", sagte Tamara, „und beide ungebunden, und so wie's aussieht, werden wir die ganzen Ferien zusammen verbringen – da spräche doch eigentlich nichts dagegen, wenn wir ..., na ja,...ein bisschen Spaß miteinander hätten – sie wissen schon, was ich meine..."

Snape wollte ihr einen ungläubig-entsetzten Blick zuwerfen, blieb aber bereits im Ansatz bei ihrem dunklen, gelockten Schamhaar hängen, woraufhin er die Augen sofort wieder abwandte.

„Sind sie zu lange in der Sonne gelegen, Miss Ogareff?", sagte er statt dessen giftig.

„Nein – ich bin nur zulange bei keinem Mann mehr gelegen", erklärte Tamara.

„Und da kommen sie ausgerechnet auf mich?", sagte Snape zweifelnd.

„Die Auswahl ist nicht sehr groß hier, im Moment, oder?", sagte Tamara ironisch. „Aber selbst wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde das nichts ändern."

Snape rutschte unbehaglich ein wenig von ihr weg.

„Gehen sie jetzt!", sagte er finster.

„Also gut!", sagte Tamara und ging drei Schritte in Richtung See, bevor sie sich wieder umwandte. „Schade ist das aber schon – der Sand ist so schön warm und weich...", fuhr sie mit einschmeichelnder Stimme fort.

„Verschwinden Sie!", fauchte Snape.

„Wenn sie mir versprechen, heute Abend mit mir zu essen, bin ich so gut wie weg", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

„Ich verspreche es", sagte Snape völlig entnervt, „wenn sie sich beeilen, wäre ich sogar bereit, es zu schwören!"

„Schön – ich freue mich schon! Um acht in der Halle? Oder sollen wir lieber bei mir dinieren?", sagte Tamara.

„Um acht in der Halle!", sagte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„O.k.!", sagte Tamara, drehte sich um und ging wieder auf das Wasser zu.

Spürbar erleichtert sah Snape ihr nach, wobei er nicht umhin kam, ihre Rückseite äußerst appetitlich zu finden.

Sein verräterischer Körper allerdings hatte schon lägst festgestellt, das die Nähe dieser schönen, nackten Frau etwas völlig anderes als eine Belästigung darstellte - was er umgehend anhand einer beachtlichen Erektion unter Beweiß gestellt hatte, die Snape seit geraumer Zeit krampfhaft zu verbergen suchte.

Zum Glück verließ dieses verrückte Weib nun endlich die Insel, zudem er auch schon nahe daran war, sich einen Sonnenbrand zu holen.

Sie stand schon bis zu den Knien im Wasser, als sie sich nochmals umdrehte.

Snape seufzte gequält.

„Eine Frage noch, Professor", rief Tamara.

„WAS?", knurrte Snape.

„Sie stehen schon auf Frauen, oder?", fragte Tamara.

Snape sah sie entgeistert an, bevor er zornig die Augen verengte.

„Aber ja doch! Wie können sie es wagen, mir etwas anderes zu unterstellen!", blaffte er sie an.

„War ja nur eine Frage", sagte Tamara achselzuckend und watete weiter ins Wasser.

Kurz darauf begann sie zu schwimmen, und bald war ihr Kopf nur noch als kleiner dunkler Fleck in der Ferne zu sehen.

Befreit stand Snape auf und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen, einerseits um endlich aus der sengenden Sonne in den kühlenden Schatten zu kommen, andererseits um einem anderen, genauso dringenden, körperlichen Bedürfnis Folge zu leisten...


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 – Gespräche 

Tamara war allerbester Laune, als sie an diesem Abend in die Halle hinunterging.

Sie hatte sich besonders sorgfältig zurecht gemacht – dezent geschminkt, die Haare hochgesteckt, Parfum aufgetragen – und trug ein langes, rotes Sommerkleid das ihre Figur schmeichelnd umspielte.

Mittels Magie hatte sie dann noch den Ausschnitt ein wenig tiefer rutschen lassen, und die Taille ein bisschen enger gemacht – scheinbar war sie durch den kräftezehrenden Unterricht ein paar Pfunde losgeworden – und fühlte sich nun bestens gewappnet für das Essen mit Snape.

Als sie in der Halle angekommen war, veränderte sie noch ein wenig das Ambiente, indem sie die Fackeln an den Wänden ein wenig dämpfte, und zwei Kerzen auf den Tisch zauberte.

Außerdem arrangierte sie die beiden eingedeckten Plätze, die sich aus irgendeinem Grund an den entgegengesetzten Enden des langen Lehrertisches befanden, so, dass sie sich direkt gegenüber lagen.

Sie ließ noch zwei dunkelrote Rosen erscheinen, von denen sie eine in die Mitte zwischen die beiden Gedecke legte, und die Blütenblätter der anderen dekorativ verstreute, die einen betörenden Duft verströmten.

Zu guter Letzt setzte sie dem Ganzen noch durch zwei langstielige, mit Champagner gefüllten Kristallgläsern die Krone auf.

Zufrieden betrachtete sie ihr Werk, als Snape kurz darauf die Halle betrat.

Er war wie immer in seiner vollen schwarzen Montur inklusive Umhang erschienen.

Mit strenger Mine trat er an den Tisch und betrachtete missbilligend das Champagner-Rosen-Arrangement.

„Miss Ogareff", sagte er schneidend, „ich habe einem Abendessen zugestimmt – von einem Candlelight-Dinner war nicht die Rede."

„Jetzt stellen sie sich nicht so an, Professor Snape – es wird ihnen schon nichts passieren – so ein bisschen Kerzenlicht wird ihnen doch nichts anhaben können", sagte Tamara spöttisch.

„Nein, das kann es mit Sicherheit nicht", knurrte Snape und setzte sich mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck an den Tisch.

Tamara nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und hob ihr Champagnerglas.

„Auf diesen wunderschönen Sommertag, der wahrlich voller Überraschungen war", sagte sie lächelnd.

Snape sah sie finster an, nahm aber ebenfalls sein Glas und trank.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, das ich sie heute auf der Insel in Verlegenheit gebracht habe", sagte Tamara versöhnlich, „aber das war wirklich zu verlockend. Ich hatte absolut nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie dort auftauchen."

„Schon gut, lassen wir das Thema!", murmelte Snape säuerlich.

„Nichts desto trotz habe ich mein Angebot durchaus ernst gemeint", fuhr Tamara unbeirrt fort.

„Geht das jetzt schon wieder los?", fauchte Snape gereizt.

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich wollte das nur noch mal klargestellt haben", sagte Tamara ruhig.

Im Laufe des Abends erwies sich Snape zunächst als relativ wortkarg, aber Tamara ließ sich nicht beirren und schaffte es schließlich, ihn ein wenig aus der Reserve zu locken.

Als die Kerzen bis zur Hälfte heruntergebrannt waren, und jeder von ihnen zum Abschluss eine Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen hatte, lehnte Snape sich entspannt zurück und ließ sich von Tamara aus ihrem Leben erzählen.

Sie hatte ihn mit ihren Anekdoten über ihre russischen Verwandten sogar einige Male zum Lächeln gebracht.

Irgendwann kam das Gespräch auf ihren kleinen Bruder.

„Was halten sie von Sascha?", fragte Tamara interessiert.

„Er ist genauso stur wie sie", sagte Snape grimmig.

„Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann", sagte Tamara strahlend.

„Er hat auch genauso wenig Respekt vor der Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens wie sie", fuhr Snape fort, „er ist widerspenstig, aber charmant – behaupten zumindest meine Kolleginnen - er ist faul, aber nicht dumm, er ist raffiniert, aber nicht hinterhältig, er ist hart im Nehmen und ständig bereit Streiche anzuzetteln. Kurz – er ist eine Landplage."

„Mögen sie ihn?", fragte Tamara neugierig.

„Ich mag grundsätzlich keine Schüler!", sagte Snape abwehrend.

„Würden sie bei mir eventuell eine Ausnahme machen", fragte Tamara lächelnd.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte Snape.

„Weil das eine viel bessere Voraussetzung für die nächsten Wochen wäre, als die Geringschätzung, die sie mir bisher entgegenbringen", seufzte Tamara.

Snape sah sie mit unbeweglicher Mine an.

„Leiden sie denn darunter?", fragte er schließlich leise und mitfühlend.

„Ja - schon!", sagte Tamara zögernd, und überrascht von seiner plötzlichen Einfühlsamkeit.

„Gut!", sagte Snape, während sich der leichte Ansatz eines diabolischen Grinsens in seinem Gesicht breit machte.

„Sie finden es gut, dass ich leide?", fauchte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Richtig! Mit etwas Leidensdruck werden sie sich mehr anstrengen", sagte Snape herablassend. „Wäre ich nett zu ihnen, würden sie das Ganze womöglich als Kinderspiel ansehen."

„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass sie das wirklich können – nett sein!", sagte Tamara finster.

„Bloß interessehalber, Miss Ogareff", sagte Snape amüsiert, „könnte es sein, dass die netten Männer, die das Vergnügen haben ihren Weg zu kreuzen, mit Haut und Haaren von ihnen aufgefressen werden?"

„Wollen sie damit etwa andeuten, ich hätte ein einnehmendes Wesen?", fragte Tamara.

„Mir kam das in der Tat bereits bei unserer ersten Begegnung so vor", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Nur weil ich mich damals ein bisschen auf ihrem Tisch geräkelt habe? Das dürfen sie nicht überbewerten", meinte Tamara. „Da wollte ich doch nur mit ihnen flirteten."

„Sie haben eine ziemlich exzessive Art zu flirten", sagte Snape kritisch.

„Eine etwas andere, als ihre übrigen Schülerinnen wohl schon", gab Tamara zu.

„Meine übrigen Schülerinnen flirten nicht mit mir – das würden sie sich gar nicht trauen", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck.

„Wahrscheinlich ist die Hälfte der armen Hühner in sie verschossen, und sie merken es nicht einmal", sagte Tamara grinsend.

„Unsinn!", schnaubte Snape. „Was für ein absurder Gedanke!"

„Warum absurd? Sie sind ein sehr anziehender Mann", sagte Tamara.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass _anziehend_ das erste Adjektiv ist, das meinen Schülerinnen für gewöhnlich in Verbindung mit meiner Person einfällt", sagte Snape kühl.

„Das erste vielleicht nicht", sagte Tamara, „Aber ich schätze es kommt gleich hinter _gefährlich, furchteinflössend, gemein, nachtagend, ungerecht, streng_ und noch ein paar ähnlich gelagerten Eigenschaften.

„Das trifft's schon eher", sagte Snape zufrieden.

„Weil wir gerade bei _anziehend_ waren...", sagte Tamara beiläufig, „...hat es eigentlich einen besonderen Grund, warum sie immer so viel anziehen, obwohl es Hochsommer ist? Ich meine natürlich im Unterricht, oder heute Abend – denn heute Vormittag hatten sie ja deutlich weniger an."

„Und sie sind deutlich zu neugierig, Miss Ogareff", sagte Snape steif.

„Zuerst dachte ich ja, sie hätten etwas zu verbergen – aber seit wir uns auf dem Inselchen getroffen haben...", sagte Tamara mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Wenn sie noch länger darauf herumreiten, verpasse ich ihnen einen Gedächtniszauber", knurrte Snape.

„Ich würde liebend gerne auf etwas anderem herumreiten", sagte Tamara seidig. „Aber sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet – warum die vielen Klamotten bei diesem warmen Wetter?"

Snape sah sie finster an.

„Das ist einfach Berufskleidung – und solange ich mich in Hogwarts aufhalte, sehe ich auch keinen Grund, etwas anderes zu tragen", sagte er ungehalten. „Und gegen die Wärme gibt es einen ganz simplen Zauberspruch."

„Ja, klar", sagte Tamara, „ich finde es aber viel angenehmer die Luft auf der Haut zu spüren."

„Ach was sie nicht sagen – da wäre ich nie drauf gekommen", sagte Snape mit einem ironischen Blick auf ihr Dekolleté.

„Finden sie mich eigentlich auch anziehend? Wenigstens ein klitzekleines bisschen", fragte Tamara seidig.

„Sie sind eine schöne Frau, aber sie reden eindeutig viel zu viel blödes Zeug", sagte Snape.

„Wenn ich verspreche, den Mund zu halten, versprechen sie mir dann mich zu erhören – möglichst heute noch?", fragte Tamara, lehnte sich zurück und warf ihm unter ihren halb geschlossenen Liedern hervor einen verführerischen Blick zu.

„Sie sind wirklich unglaublich – und ich verspreche ihnen natürlich gar nichts", sagte Snape tadelnd.

„Und sie sind wirklich ein harter Brocken!", sagte Tamara und zog eine beleidigte Schnute, während sie noch ein wenig tiefer in ihrem Stuhl nach unten rutschte.

Snape zuckte unmerklich zusammen.

„Nehmen sie sofort ihren Fuß von meinem Bein!", sagte er drohend.

Tamara setzte sich wieder auf und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände, die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch aufgestellt, was den Ausschnitt ihres Kleides noch ein wenig tiefer rutschen ließ.

„Und sie sind wirklich sicher, dass sie auf Frauen stehen?", fragte sie spöttisch.

„Die Tatsache, dass ich nicht sofort ihren Reizen erliege, lässt sie daran zweifeln?", sagte Snape bissig. „Sie sind ganz schön eingebildet, Miss Ogareff!"

„Sie finden mich also unerotisch, ja?", fragte Tamara leicht irritiert.

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet", sagte Snape, „aber die Vernunft verbietet nun mal, das ich etwas anderes mit ihnen mache, als ihnen Unterricht zu erteilen."

„Die Vernunft..., wie langweilig!", sagte Tamara abfällig. „Kann es sein, das sie ein Spießer sind, Professor Snape?"

„Kann es sein, dass ihr vorlautes Mundwerk sie schon mal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hat?", fragte Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Hin und wieder...", sagte Tamara lächelnd. „Würden sie mich denn gern in Schwierigkeiten bringen?"

„Wollen sie es darauf anlegen?", sagte Snape in seinem samtigsten Schülereinschüchterungston.

„Hmmm – wollen sie wirklich behaupten, das diese Stimme ihren Schülerinnen nicht die Gänsehaut bis in die verborgensten Körperregionen jagt?", schnurrte Tamara.

„Diese Regionen interessieren mich absolut nicht", sagte Snape giftig. „Ich bin froh, wenn meine Stimme die offenbar kaum vorhandenen, aufnahmefähigen Regionen eines Schülergehirns erreicht."

„Und wenn ich ihnen erzähle, dass auch ich beim Klang ihrer Stimme wohlig erschauere, lässt sie das dann auch völlig kalt", fragte Tamara wimpernklimpernd.

„Ich frage mich, ob Dumbledore wirklich wusste, was er mir da antut?", murmelte Snape entnervt.

„Bin ich denn wirklich eine solche Zumutung für sie?", fragte Tamara, plötzlich ungewohnt ernst.

„Ja!", sagte Snape grob.

„Dann würde ich ihnen vorschlagen, dass sie aufhören mit ihren Einschüchterungsversuchen", sagte Tamara ruhig. „Das muss ja furchtbar anstrengend sein, ständig so aufs Blech zu hauen. Eigentlich kann es ihnen doch völlig egal sein, was ich von ihnen halte. In sieben Wochen bin ich weg und sie sehen mich vermutlich nie wieder – und sonst ist niemand hier, der ihr Verhalten mir gegenüber irgendwie auslegen könnte. Also warum entspannen sie sich nicht einfach ein bisschen, und gehen die Sache etwas lockerer an?"

„Was maßen sie sich eigentlich an, mir solche Vorschläge zu machen?", sagte Snape leise und bedrohlich.

„Oh ja, natürlich – verzeihen Sie – ich dachte, wir könnten dieses Professor-Schülerin-Gefälle mitsamt dem Sir-Getue heute Abend mal weglassen, und uns von Mensch zu Mensch unterhalten, aber das scheint sie zu überfordern", sagte Tamara sichtlich angefressen. „Das ist schade – ich mag sie, Professor Snape – aber darauf legen sie wie's aussieht absolut keinen Wert."

Snape warf ihr einen fassungslosen Blick zu.

„Sie können wirklich sicher sein, dass ich sowohl sie als auch ihre Arbeit respektiere, und ich strenge mich wirklich an, um ihren Anforderungen zu genügen – auch wenn sie mich noch kein einziges Mal gelobt haben", sagte Tamara. „Aber das würde ich auch tun, wenn sie nicht so herablassend und streng wären, denn ich will diese Prüfungen unbedingt nachmachen. Das ist wirklich sehr wichtig für mich."

Snape sah sie immer noch schweigend an.

„Ich langweile sie!", sagte Tamara müde und starrte frustriert in das Champagnerglas in ihrer Hand.

„Nein!", sagte Snape knapp.

Tamara hob überrascht den Kopf.

„Und sie möchten tatsächlich Aurorin werden?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Ich möchte nur die Ausbildung machen und dann in meine Heimat zurückkehren", sagte Tamara, erfreut über sein Interesse.

„Um dann für das dortige Ministerium zu arbeiten?", fragte Snape weiter.

„Nein, ...mehr privat...", sagte Tamara.

„Wozu brauchen sie dann unbedingt diese Ausbildung?", fragte Snape zweifelnd.

„Na ja, erstens ist es ganz gut, wenn ich für die nächsten Jahre was zu tun habe, denn solange mein Bruder hier auf die Schule geht, werde ich auch in England bleiben", sagte Tamara zögernd", zweitens ist die Ausbildung in ihrem Land angeblich die beste, die man kriegen kann."

„Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage", sagte Snape streng.

„Ich möchte einfach lernen, mich zu verteidigen...", murmelte Tamara.

„Gegen wen?", fragte Snape.

„Interessiert sie das wirklich?", fragte Tamara zweifelnd.

„Sonst würde ich nicht fragen!", sagte Snape.

„Meine Mutter starb keines natürlichen Todes – sie wurde umgebracht", sagte Tamara leise. „Mein Vater hat sich in der Vergangenheit zu viele Feinde in den Reihen einer Schwarzmagierorganisation gemacht. Diese Verbrecher haben die Angewohnheit jeden, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt, dort anzugreifen, wo er in der Regel am verletzlichsten ist - nämlich jemand aus seiner Familie zu bedrohen."

Tamara senkte den Kopf.

„Im Falle meiner Mutter ist es nicht beim Bedrohen geblieben", flüsterte sie. „Und sie hat nicht die geringste Chance gegen diese Typen gehabt. Wenn ich jemals in diese Situation kommen sollte, will ich wenigstens ein paar von diesen Schweinen mit ins Jenseits nehmen, bevor ich selber drauf gehe."

„Das ist also ihre Motivation um eine mehrjährige, äußerst schwierige Ausbildung zu machen, und vorher noch die zwei Prüfungen hier, in Hogwarts?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Was irritiert sie daran so sehr?", fragte Tamara mit einem Anflug von Zorn.

„Ihr Vater hat genug Geld, um ihnen jede Menge kompetenten Begleitschutz zukommen zu lassen", sagte Snape, „außerdem könnte er ihnen sicher die allerbesten Privatlehrer besorgen, wenn sie die Kunst der Verteidigung schon unbedingt selber erlernen möchten."

„Sie hören sich so an, als hielten sie das ohnehin nicht für eine so gute Idee", sagte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Es ist nie eine schlechte Idee, sich ein paar Verteidigungstechniken anzueignen", sagte Snape, „und falls sie auf ihre Begabung anspielen – da liegen sie nicht unter dem Durchschnitt, wenn auch sicher nicht weit darüber."

„Danke für die Blumen!", sagte Tamara kühl. „Natürlich könnte ich einen Privatlehrer nehmen, und in der Tat lungern jede Menge Bodyguards um mich herum, wenn ich mich außerhalb eines geschützten Bereiches bewege. Die Ausbildung will ich deshalb machen, damit mein Vater endlich einsieht, dass ich auch gefährliche Jobs erledigen kann. Er bekämpft seit dem Tod meiner Mutter diese Organisation mit allem, was ihm zur Verfügung steht und ich helfe ihm dabei, seit ich alt genug bin. Aber er läst mich immer nur hinter den Kulissen mitspielen. Ich unterstütze diejenigen, welche die wirkliche Arbeit machen. Aber das genügt mir nicht. Ich will mehr. Ich will Rache!"

„Da werden sie noch viel üben müssen, denn so wie sie momentan kämpfen, werden sie nicht viel Zeit haben, dieses Gefühl auszukosten, bevor man sie erledigt", sagte Snape trocken.

„Sie sind wirklich ein Herzchen, Snape – danke, dass sie mir so viel Mut machen", fauchte Tamara wütend. „Immerhin ist es mir am ersten Unterrichtstag schon fast gelungen, sie in Unterhosen dastehen zu lassen, schon vergessen?"

„Da hatten sie einfach nur Glück", sagte Snape ruhig, aber seine Augen funkelten zornig beim Gedanken an die erlittene Demütigung.

„Wir werden sehen – ich habe mir viel vorgenommen", sagte Tamara provozierend, „ bevor die kommende Woche um ist, werden sie mich beim Vornamen nennen, und ich sie ebenfalls, SIR!"

„Da bin ich aber gespannt!", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Sie werden schon sehen...", sagte Tamara wütend.

„Dann sollten sie jetzt ins Bett gehen, damit sie morgen ausgeruht sind – wo sie sich doch so viel vorgenommen haben", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Ja, das werde ich tun", sagte Tamara, „begleiten sie mich?"

„Zu ihrer Wohnung?", fragte Snape. „Keine Sorge - die Treppen sind wieder in Ordnung – sie werden heute mühelos nach Hause finden."

„Ich meinte nicht _zu meiner Wohnung_, ich meinte - begleiten sie mich ins Bett?", sagte Tamara nachsichtig.

„Sie sind wirklich ein Ausbund an Unverschämtheit", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Und sie sind wirklich ein Ausbund an Tugendhaftigkeit – woran liegt das, Professor?", sagte Tamara angriffslustig. „Nachdem sie nicht auf Männer stehen, und nach eigener Aussage nicht auf junge Mädchen – was haben sie gegen eine erwachsene Frau?"

„Sie sind etwas zu offensiv, für meinen Geschmack!", knurrte Snape.

„Oh – sie stehen eher auf die scheuen, zurückhaltenden Frauen, die geduldig warten, bis ihnen ein Mann die Gnade erweist, sie anzubaggern", sagte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen, „und dass ich ihnen so offensichtlich an die Wäsche will, verstößt gegen ihren männlichen Macho-Ehrenkodex – wie jämmerlich!"

„Halten sie ihre vorlaute Zunge im Zaum!", zischte Snape.

„Sie haben Angst vor mir, stimmt's?", sagte Tamara rebellisch.

Snape stand so abrupt auf, dass der Stuhl polternd nach hinten umkippte. Er beugte sich mit aufgestützten Händen über den Tisch.

„Wovor sollte ich denn da wohl Angst haben, Miss Ogareff?", fragte er lauernd.

„Vor Champagner und Rosen bei Kerzenlicht?", sagte Tamara fragend.

Mit einer wütenden Handbewegung fegte Snape alles, was in seiner Reichweit stand vom Tisch.

„Und sie haben Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren", sagte Tamara unbeeindruckt.

Snape schlug donnernd mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch.

„SCHLUSS!", brüllte er. „ES REICHT!"

„Sie sind es so gewöhnt, anderen Furcht einflößen zu wollen, dass sie gar nicht mehr anders können, nicht war?", sagte Tamara mitfühlend.

„Wenn sie nicht sofort still sind, werden sie es bereuen!", knurrte Snape.

„Was machen sie dann mit mir?", fragte Tamara interessiert.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Fluch, der sie die nächsten zwei Wochen verstummen lässt?", sagte Snape gehässig.

„Dazu müssten sie erst mal ihren Zauberstab herausholen, und das würde ich ihnen nicht raten, denn ich habe den meinen schon seit geraumer Zeit unter dem Tisch auf sie gerichtet", sagte Tamara lächelnd. „Ich bin zwar nicht sehr schnell, aber dafür reicht's locker."

Verblüfft sah Snape sie an. Tatsächlich lag nur eine ihrer Hände auf dem Tisch, während sie die andere unter der Tischplatte verbarg. War es möglich, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte?

„Dieser Blick ist wirklich köstlich", sagte Tamara grinsend. „Habe ich sie verunsichert, Professor Snape?"

„Lassen sie diese Spielchen!", sagte Snape heiser vor Zorn.

„Ich mache ihnen einen Vorschlag", sagte Tamara versöhnlich. „Ich möchte an unsere Deals mit den Vornamen noch einen dritten anknüpfen – eine Bedingung, die sie erfüllen müssen, wenn es mir ein drittes Mal gelingt, sie zu besiegen. Interessiert?"

„Das ist lächerlich!", knurrte Snape.

„Was haben sie zu verlieren? Ihrer Meinung nach habe ich doch nicht eine einzige Chance zu gewinnen, geschweige denn drei?", sagte Tamara aufmüpfig.

Snape warf ihr einen äußerst genervten Blick zu.

„Welche Bedingung schwebt ihnen denn diesmal vor?", sagte er misstrauisch.

„Wenn ich es zum dritten Mal schaffe, sie zu besiegen, stehen sie mir dafür persönlich eine ganze Nacht lang ...zur Verfügung...", sagte Tamara.

„Wie bitte?", schnappte Snape.

„...als Mann", ergänzte Tamara.

„WAS?", bellte Snape, der den Eindruck machte, sich gleich über den Tisch auf sie stürzen zu wollen.

„Ich meine fürs Bett", erklärte Tamara.

„ICH WEIß, WAS SIE MEINEN!", schrie Snape, „DAS IST WIRKLICH UNGEHEUERLICH!"

„Was regen sie sich so auf – ich kann sie doch sowieso nicht besiegen", sagte Tamara amüsiert.

„Sie wagen es, mir ernsthaft einen solchen Vorschlag zu machen?", zischte Snape.

„Sie müssen ihn ja nicht annehmen, vor allem nicht wenn er ihr Moralvorstellungen verletzt", sagte Tamara treuherzig, „...obwohl ich sie eigentlich nicht für feige halte", fügte sie beiläufig hinzu.

Als Snape daraufhin, ohne sie auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen, zügig um den Tisch herum kam, wurde Tamara nun doch etwas mulmig.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn ich ihre Gefühle verletzt habe", sagte sie schnell.

Sie stand auf und drehte sich ihm entgegen, wobei sie die Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben vor sich streckte.

„Sehen sie – ich habe meinen Zauberstab gar nicht dabei – war nur ein Scherz", sagte sie bemüht fröhlich.

Snape baute sich drohend unmittelbar vor ihr auf.

„Ich werde ihnen die Scherze schon noch austreiben, Miss Ogareff", raunte er.

„Ähm – wenn ich eventuell gerade ein bisschen zu weit gegangen bin...", versuchte Tamara sich zu retten.

„Ich nehme ihre Herausforderung an", sagte Snape hart, „aber ich fordere eine Gegenleistung, falls sie versagen."

Tamara wurde blass. Er würde doch nicht verlangen, dass sie den Unterricht abbrach?

„Wenn sie es nicht schaffen, mich drei mal zu besiegen – was unter uns gesagt so wahrscheinlich ist, wie Schneefall im Juli", sagte Snape bissig, „dann schwören sie, mich nie wieder außerhalb des Unterrichts zu belästigen, solange sie hier sind."

Tamara zögerte kurz.

„Feige?", sagte Snape samtig.

„An welchen Zeitrahmen hatten sie denn gedacht?", sagte Tamara vorsichtig.

„Fünf Tage?", sagte Snape.

„Das ist zu kurz!", sagte Tamara entschieden. „Drei Wochen!"

„Zu lange!", sagte Snape kühl.

„Na schön – zwei Wochen", sagte Tamara.

„Ziehen wir einen Tag ab, dann habe ich übernächstes Wochenende bereits meinen Frieden", sagte Snape spöttisch.

„In Ordnung – also dreizehn Tage, ab Morgen", sagte Tamara, und hielt ihm die Hand hin, die er nach kurzem Zögern tatsächlich ergriff.

„Ach und Professor Snape – eine Frage noch", sagte Tamara als er sich gleich danach abwandte in der Absicht, die Halle zu verlassen.

„Ja?", er drehte sich noch mal zu ihr um, und warf ihr einen ungeduldigen Blick zu.

„Nachdem ich nun sicher sein kann, dass sie weder homosexuelle, noch pädophil angehauchte Neigungen haben, sondern im Großen und Ganzen doch eher auf erwachsene, wenn auch defensive Frauen stehen", sagte Tamara mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck, „...sie haben doch nicht etwa ein Keuschheitsgelübde oder so etwas in der Art abgelegt, oder?"

Snape war mit einem Schritt wieder bei ihr.

Tamara schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als er an ihren Hinterkopf fasste und sie grob an den Haaren packte.

Ehe sie in irgendeiner Weise auf seinen Überfall reagieren konnte drückte er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund und küsste sie hart und rücksichtslos.

Er ließ sie so plötzlich wieder los, dass sie taumelnd und atemlos am Tisch Halt suchen musste.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht!", sagte er kalt, während sich der Blick seinen schwarzen Augen in sie bohrte. „Ich sehe sie morgen um neun."

Danach drehte er sich abrupt um und rauschte in gewohnter Manier aus dem Saal.

Tamara strich vorsichtig mit den Fingern über ihre geschundenen Lippen und sah ihm verwundert nach.

Und es beschlich sie vage das unangenehme Gefühl, sich etwas zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt zu haben.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 – Kämpfe**

Dem folgenden Tag sah Tamara mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

Einerseits brannte sie darauf, mir vollem Einsatz im Duell gegen Snape anzutreten, wobei sie schon eine genaue Vorstellung von der Taktik hatte, die sie anwenden wollte. Andererseits hatte sie gewisse Bedenken, wie er ihr heute gegenübertreten würde, nach ihrem doch relativ aggressiven Vorgehen von gestern und seiner ebenso aggressiven, wie überraschenden Antwort darauf.

Ihre Bedenken stellten sich bereits wenige Minuten nach Beginn der Zaubertrankstunde als völlig unnötig heraus, denn Snape verhielt sich ihr gegenüber keinen Deut anders als sonst.

Mit völlig normaler Stimme – das hieß bei ihm kalt und gelangweilt mit einem Hauch von Verachtung – gab er ihr die Rezepturen vor, die sie herzustellen hatte, und machte sie vorbeugend auf einige Besonderheiten aufmerksam, die dabei zu beachten waren.

Die beiden Tränke, die sie in den nächsten drei Stunden herstellte, gelangen ihr erstaunlich gut – was für ihren Lehrer allerdings noch lange kein Grund war, sich in irgendeiner Weise positiv über ihre Leistung zu äußern.

Nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht, hatte sie knapp zwei Stunden Zeit, sich zurückzuziehen, und sich auf den Nachmittag vorzubereiteten.

Snape hatte sich, nachdem er ihr jede Menge Hausaufgaben aufgebrummt hatte, grußlos entfernt, ohne auch nur die winzigste Anspielung auf den bevorstehenden Verteidigungsunterricht und die damit verbundene Wette zu machen.

Als er auf die Minute pünktlich die große Halle betrat, war seine Gegnerin schon anwesend.

Mit leichtem Erstaunen nahm er zu Kenntnis, dass sie sich umgezogen hatte – und nicht nur das – ihre Bekleidung war zudem äußerst auffällig.

Sie trug eine weiße, Hose aus glatter, schimmernder Seide und eine lange, taillierte Jacke aus dem selben Material. Das für ihre Verhältnisse ungewöhnlichste an diesem Ensemble war, dass der Stoff sie vom Hals, um den sich ein hochgeschlossener Stehkragen schloss, bis über die Handgelenke völlig verhüllte. Die Hose reichte bis zum Boden, und die Füße steckten in leichten Schuhen, die ebenfalls aus dem gleichen Stoff gemacht zu sein schienen.

Die langen schwarzen Haare hatte sie straff aus dem Gesicht gekämmt und zu einem Zopf geflochten.

Interessiert und ganz leicht irritiert musterte Snape ihre veränderte Erscheinung.

„Hat diese Verkleidung irgendeine Bedeutung?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem er sie nicht begrüßt, sondern eine Weile unhöflich angeschwiegen hatte, woraufhin sie ihn, zu seinem Verdruss, vollkommen ignoriert hatte.

„Ich versuche es heute auch mal mit magischer Kühlung, anstatt mit Luft", sagte Tamara leichthin, „außerdem wollte ich nicht riskieren, dass sie hinterher behaupten, ich hätte sie unfairerweise abgelenkt, mit zu knapper Bekleidung."

„Von so lächerlichen Kleinigkeiten lasse ich mich nicht ablenken!", sagte Snape hochnäsig.

„Ach ja? Gut zu wissen!", entgegnete Tamara.

„Sind sie soweit?", fragte Snape, und stellte sich in Duellpositur.

„Wann immer sie es sind!", sagte Tamara.

Den ersten Flüchen wich sie geschickt und behände aus.

Einige Male streifte er sie nur leicht, was sie lediglich kurzfristig zum Stolpern brachte.

Ihre Gegenflüche wehrte er wie immer mit Leichtigkeit ab - sie schien jedoch heute hochkonzentriert, flinker und deutlich motivierter zu sein, als sonst.

Als er sie nach einer Weile frontal mit einem gut platzierten _Stupor_ erwischte, kam ihm erstmals der Verdacht, dass hier irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, denn sie wurde nicht annähernd so extrem von den Füßen gerissen, wie es hätte sein müssen.

Auch der nächste Volltreffer, der sie unter normalen Umständen weggepustet hätte, zeigte nicht die erwünschte Wirkung.

Um seine Vermutung zu bestätigen zielte er bei den nächsten Angriffen nicht auf ihren Körper, sondern auf den Kopf, was ihm nach zwei vergeblichen Versuchen, bei denen sie ausweichen konnte, schließlich auch gelang.

Der _Expelliarmus _traf sie direkt auf der Stirn. Sie wurde hochgeschleudert und nach hinten weggerissen. Als sie auf dem gut polierten Parkettboden landete, schlitterte sie noch einige Meter weit, bis ein im Weg stehender Tisch ihre Fahrt unsanft bremste.

Zufrieden grinsend sah Snape zu, wie sie sich langsam wieder aufsetzte.

„Sie kommen ja ganz schön in Fahrt, mit diesem wunderbar glatten Seidenstöffchen", sagte er spöttisch.

„Freut mich, dass sie ihren Spaß daran haben!", sagte Tamara giftig, und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

„Was haben sie denn in diesen Anzug eingebaut?", fragte Snape. „Einen Dämpfungszauber?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie reden", sagte Tamara abweißend.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Snape sarkastisch, richtete den Zauberstab auf sie, und murmelte einige unverständliche Zaubersprüche, woraufhin Tamaras Hosenanzug ein pfeifendes Geräusch von sich gab.

„Eine wirklich nette Idee!", sagte Snape boshaft grinsend. „Stehen sie auf, Miss Ogareff – es geht weiter!"

Im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes machte sich Snape einen Spaß daraus, Tamara immer wieder kreuz und quer durch den Saal schlittern zu lassen.

Nachdem er den Schutzzauber, den sie auf ihre Kleidung gelegt hatte, erfolgreich eliminiert hatte, zielte er wieder auf ihre Körpermitte, und erreichte damit nun auch wieder die gewünschten Effekte.

Nach einer Weile wurde es ihm zu langweilig, sie immer nur auf dem freigeräumten Bereich des Hallenbodens herumrutschen zu lassen, und er versuchte, sie gezielt unter den beiseite gerückten Tischen durchzuschicken.

„Tor!", rief er vergnügt, als ihm dies zum ersten Mal gelang.

Tamara beschloss kurzerhand, die herumstehenden Möbel als Deckung zu benutzen, und robbte hinter die zusammengeschobenen Bänke.

Solchermaßen verschanzt begann sie abwechselnd Schockzauber und Lähmflüche auf ihn abzuschießen, wobei sie nach jedem Schuss ihre Position wechselte.

Snape wehrte ihre Flüche nach wie vor mühelos mit Schildzaubern ab, konnte sie aber, weil sie hinter den Bänken abgetaucht war, nicht mehr richtig erwischen, obschon seine Flüche sie einige Male nur um Haaresbreite verpassten.

Deshalb begab er sich nun ebenfalls in das Gewirr der zusammengeschobenen Möbel und trieb sie damit immer weiter in die Enge.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte sie nicht mehr weiter zurückweichen, da sie an der Wand angekommen war.

Snape war mittlerweile schon so nahe, dass auch eine Flucht nach links oder rechts, wenig erfolgversprechend erschien, da sie dabei mit Sicherheit ein zu leichtes Ziel abgegeben hätte.

Es blieb eigentlich nur noch die Flucht nach vorne – sie würde sich von der Wand abstoßen, an ihm vorbeihechten und versuchen sich zwischen den Tischen und Bänken wieder in die Mitte der Halle zu retten.

Das diese Aktion Erfolg haben würde war zwar äußerst unwahrscheinlich, aber es schien die einzige Option außer der Kapitulation zu sein.

Sie beschloss, während sie sich nach vorne schmeißen würde einen ungezielten Fluch abzuschießen, der ihn vielleicht für Sekundenbruchteile ablenken und ihr somit eine geringe Chance geben würde, sich schnellstens zu verkrümeln.

Tamara drehte sich auf die Seite, winkelte die Beine an und stützte sie fest gegen die Wand.

Als sie den Kopf drehte sah sie Snapes Beine. Er war mittlerweile sehr nah, und die einzige freie Schneise zwischen dem Gewirr aus Bank- und Tischbeinen, durch die sie in gerader Linie hindurchpassen würde, führte nur etwa einen halben Meter an ihm vorbei.

Sie atmete tief durch und stieß sich kräftig von der Wand ab. Fast gleichzeitig feuerte sie den rotgleißenden Blitz eines _Expelliarmus _schräg nach oben.

Snape reagierte sehr schnell – und genau das, wurde ihm zum Verhängnis. Er stürzte sich beim ersten Geräusch nach vorne, direkt in Tamaras Fluch hinein.

Wäre er stehen geblieben, hätte er sie auf jeden Fall erwischen können, denn sie rutschte aufgrund ihres Abstoßes nicht halb so weit, wie sie gedacht hatte – scheinbar war der Boden auf dieser Seite der Halle nicht so gut poliert – und wäre daher fast direkt vor seinen Füßen gelandet.

Jetzt allerdings lag Snape ein paar Meter weiter, unter einem Tisch, und – das war wirklich das Beste daran – sein Zauberstab direkt vor Tamaras Nase.

„Accio Zauberstab!", rief sie, ehe ihr Widersacher zu Bewusstsein und auf dumme Gedanken kommen konnte.

Mit beiden Stäben in der Hand, setzte sie sich langsam und mühsam hoch, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an ein Tischbein und wartete - während sie versuchte, ihre schmerzenden Muskeln zu entspannen – darauf, dass ihr Pulsschlag sich wieder normalisierte.

Bald darauf begann Snape sich zu bewegen. Er rollte sich herum und kroch unter dem Tisch heraus, wobei seine Augen auf der Suche nach dem verlorenen Zauberstab hektisch umherhuschten.

Als sein Blick schließlich Tamara streifte, verzog er verärgert das Gesicht, als er ihr freches Grinsen realisierte.

Suchen sie etwas, Professor?", sagte sie spöttisch und winkte mit seinem Zauberstab, während sie den ihren vorsichtshalber auf ihren Gegner ausgerichtet hielt.

Snape stand auf, klopfte sich angewidert den Staub aus der Kleidung, und strich sich mit einer genervten Bewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Dann kam er zu ihr herüber und streckt ihr fordernd seine Hand hin.

„Den kriegen sie erst wieder, wenn sie versprechen, dass wir uns für den Rest des Nachmittags nicht mehr duellieren", sagte Tamara. „Sie könnten mir auch mal was beibringen, ohne mich halb zu killen."

„Ich wollte ihnen lediglich hoch helfen, Miss Ogareff", sagte Snape kühl.

„Oh – ein Höflichkeitsanfall – sind sie mit dem Kopf irgendwo dagegen geknallt?", sagte Tamara ironisch, während sie ohne seine Hilfe aufstand. „Außerdem ist jetzt Schluss mit dem Miss-Mist!"

„Meinen Zauberstab, wenn ich bitten darf...", knurrte Snape.

„Keine Duelle mehr für heute...?", fragte Tamara.

„Meinetwegen!", sagte Snape verdrießlich.

Als Tamara ihm daraufhin den Stab vor die Nase hielt, riss er ihr ihn gereizt aus der Hand.

„Und – was sagen sie nun eigentlich zu meinem Erfolg?", fragte Tamara aufmüpfig.

„Sie hatten Glück!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Glück – ist das alles?", sagte Tamara entrüstet.

„Was wollen sie denn gerne hören?", schnarrte Snape.

„So was wir - _gut gemacht, Tamara -_ oder - _das hätte ich ihnen gar nicht zugetraut, Tamara –_ oder - _Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Tamara_...", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

„Ich gratuliere!", sagte Snape ätzend.

„Täusche ich mich, oder kann es sein, das mein Vorname ihnen irgendwie nicht über die Lippen kommen will", fragte Tamara.

„Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, wollen sie heute noch etwas von mir lernen", sagte Snape schneidend. „Ich schlage vor, wir begeben uns zu diesem Zweck wieder in die Mitte der Halle. Nach ihnen!", fügte er hinzu, und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Danke, sehr freundlich!", sagte Tamara ironisch und ging an ihm vorbei, zwischen den Tischen und Bänken hindurch.

„Ach und... Tamara...", hörte sie Snape plötzlich unvermutet sagen.

Erfreut über seinen scheinbaren Sinneswandel drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

„Sie sehen aus, als hätte jemand mit ihnen den Boden aufgewischt", sagte Snape mit einem spöttischen Blick auf ihren völlig verdreckten Anzug.

Im Laufe der Woche versuchte Tamara Verschiedenes um ihren zweiten Sieg zu erringen. Aber weder das Feuer, das sie in ihrer Verzweiflung vor seine Füße fluchte, noch ihr Einfall, sich in einen knapp zwei Meter großen Berggorilla zu verwandeln, brachte den gewünschten Erfolg.

Damit, dass sie den Boden eines Tages vereisen würde, hatte er scheinbar aufgrund des Vorfalls im Kerker bereits gerechnet. Als sie diese Variante erneut versuchte, stellte er sofort irgendetwas mit seinen Schuhen an, so dass er trotz der spiegelglatten Eisfläche absolut nicht rutschte.

Am Freitag erschien sie mit einem neuen Plan im Gepäck morgens zum Zaubertrankunterricht.

Als sie die Zutaten für den ersten Trank aus dem Vorratsschrank holte, nahm sie, nachdem sie sich versichert hatte, dass Snape sie gerade nicht beobachtete, einige ausgewählte Zutaten heraus, die nicht im Rezept aufgeführt waren, und ließ sie unauffällig in ihre Rocktasche gleiten.

Der erste Zaubertrank, bei dessen Herstellung Snape sie kaum aus den Augen ließ, war schon fast fertig, als es draußen auf dem Flur gewaltig krachte.

Snape sprang auf und rauschte hinaus, um der Ursache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Hastig holte Tamara die heimlich entwendeten Zutaten heraus und begann, kleine Mengen davon in ein leeres Reagenzglas umzufüllen. Ungeduldig zählte sie Tropfen für Tropfen und schaute hin und wieder über ihre Schulter, ob die Luft noch rein war.

Zuletzt fügte sie noch knapp zwei Messerspitzen eines roten Pulvers hinzu, verkorkte das Glas und beeilte sich, die Zutaten wieder an ihre angestammten Plätze in Snapes penibel sortierten Vorratsschrank zu stellen.

Sie hatte sich gerade wieder an ihren Kessel begeben als Snape zurückkehrte.

„Was war denn los?", fragte Tamara, als Snape mit finsterer Mine seinen Platz hinter dem Pult einnahm.

„Dieser verfluchte Poltergeist!", schimpfte Snape.

„Peeves?", fragte Tamara interessiert. „Was hat er getan?"

„Er hat ein paar Knallfrösche losgelassen – in einem alten Kessel, der in einer Besenkammer steht - damit es auch richtig Krach macht", sagte Snape wütend. „Wenn dieser Kerl nicht schon tot wäre..."

„Nette Idee!", sagte Tamara grinsend.

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Was zum Teufel machen sie eigentlich da?", sagte er dann scharf, mit Blick auf ihren Kessel.

Verflucht! Der Trank! Den hatte sie ganz vergessen! Wenn Snape sie das Ganze noch mal brauen ließ, würde sie keine Zeit haben, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Schnell reduzierte sie die Flamme unter dem Kessel und rührte einmal probeweise um. Das Gebräu war zwar etwas dickflüssiger, als es sein sollte, aber es hatte die richtige Farbe und roch auch nicht angebrannt oder sonst irgendwie komisch.

„Entschuldigung! Ich habe mich ablenken lassen – aber ich glaube es geht noch", sagte sie mit einem reumütigen Augenaufschlag. „Würden sie bitte selbst einmal schauen, Professor?"

Snape trat hinzu und warf einen kritischen Blick in den Kessel. Er nahm eine Probe, die er langsam von der Schöpfkelle fließen ließ.

„Und?", fragte Tamara zaghaft.

„Gerade noch annehmbar", sagte Snape gnädig. „Konzentrieren sie sich gefälligst!"

„Okay, Sir!", sagte Tamara, dankbar, dass sie nicht noch einmal von Vorne anfangen musste.

Beim nächsten Trank arbeitete sie besonders sorgfältig und er gelang ihr wirklich vorzüglich.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Snape absolut nichts auszusetzen hatte.

Seine Reaktion auf diese Glanzleistung bestand in einem knappen, anerkennenden Nicken.

„Danke, Sir!", sagte Tamara und nickte ihm ebenfalls zu.

„Sie sind heute so ungewohnt demütig", sagte Snape misstrauisch. „Sparen sie sich die Rebellion für den Nachmittag auf?"

„Könnte schon sein", sagte Tamara lächelnd. „Vermissen sie etwa meinen Widerspruchsgeist, Professor?"

„Absolut nicht!", brummte Snape. „Sie können jetzt gehen! Wir sehen uns um zwei in der Halle."

Mit zügigen Schritten verließ Tamara das Gebäude durch den Haupteingang und ging zu den Gewächshäusern hinüber.

Aufmerksam lief sie durch die Gänge und hielt Ausschau nach einer ganz bestimmten Pflanze.

Als sie diese endlich gefunden hatte, zog sie den mitgebrachten Handschuh an und zupfte vorsichtig eine der violetten Blüten ab.

Sie hastete zurück ins Schloss und sofort hinauf in ihr Quartier.

Vorsichtig legte sie die Blüte auf dem Tisch ab und holte die Phiole mit der Mixtur, die sie während dem Zaubertrankunterricht zusammengemischt hatte, aus ihrer Rocktasche und legte sie daneben.

Danach entzündete sie eine Kerze, entkorkte das Reagenzglas, nahm es in die immer noch behandschuhte Hand, und begann den Inhalt unter leichtem, gleichmäßigen Schwenken über der Flamme zu erwärmen.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten stellte sie das Glas in einer dafür bereitgestellten Tasse ab, nahm die Blüte, gab sie in die Flüssigkeit und schwenkte das ganze noch mal drei Minuten.

Sie stellte das Reagenzglas erneut ab, ritzte mit einem kleinen scharfen Messer einen winzigen Schnitt in den Mittelfinger ihrer linken Hand und ließ genau sieben Tropfen Blut in die Flüssigkeit tropfen.

Anschließend verkorkte sie die Phiole, und schüttelte sie zwanzig mal.

Zu guter Letzt sprach sie noch einen Zauberspruch, worauf hin die Flüssigkeit einen besonderen Schimmer bekam und die Blüte sich langsam aufzulösen begann.

Tamara stellte das Reagenzglas mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck in die Tasse zurück und diese in eine schattige Ecke auf dem Fensterbrett.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde Ruhen würde es perfekt sein.

Sie beglückwünschte sich im Stillen dazu, dass ihre alte russische Kinderfrau eine so begabte Hexe gewesen war, und sie in viele Geheimnisse - wie zum Beispiel das, dieses Verführungselixiers eingeweiht hatte.

Sie würde aufpassen müssen, dass sie nicht zuviel davon auf ihre Haut gab, denn sie war nicht sicher, ob Snape diese Mixtur bekannt war, und er sie am Geruch erkennen würde.

Wichtig war allerdings auch, dass sie nahe genug an ihn herankam, damit das Mittel über die Atemwege aufgenommen, auf sein Gehirn wirken konnte.

Die Dosierung würde zwar nicht ausreichen, um ihn auch nur annähernd kampfunfähig vor Begehren zu machen, würde ihn aber vermutlich wenigstens kurzfristig so weit verwirren, dass sie ihm einen gut gezielten Fluch verpassen konnte, mit ein bisschen Glück sogar zwei.

Um ihn nicht gleich auf die Idee kommen zu lassen, dass seine Sinne künstlich manipuliert wurden wählte sie ein zweckdienlich aufreizendes Outfit – eine knalleng anliegende Jeans und ein kurzes tiefausgeschnittenes weißes T-Shirt aus dünner Baumwolle, das sich eng um ihren Busen spannte. Der BH, den sie darunter trug war aus äußerst dünnem Material – er war eigentlich nur ein Hauch mehr als Nichts.

Kurz bevor sie aufbrach, tupfte sie sich von dem nun ausgereiften Elixier einige Tropfen hinter die Ohren, auf die Handgelenke, in die Ellenbeugen, auf das Dekolleté und etwas mehr davon in die Haare.

Nervös und äußerst gespannt betrat sie kurz darauf die Halle.

Snape war bereits anwesend und sah ihr stirnrunzelnd entgegen, bevor er missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Was soll das denn werden?", fragte er mit strengem Blick auf ihre Kleidung.

„Ach – mir war einfach danach", sagte Tamara unschuldig. „Und da solche Kleinigkeiten sie ohnehin nicht ablenken..."

„Worauf warten sie – stellen sie sich auf!", schnauzte Snape sie an.

„Ja doch, sofort", sagte sie lächelnd, und schlenderte langsam an ihm vorbei. Nach ein paar Metern stoppte sie jedoch und kam noch einmal zurück.

„Hätte ich fast vergessen...", sagte sie, als sie unmittelbar vor ihm stand, „darf ich die Schuhe ausziehen?" Sie zeigte auf ihre roten, hochhackigen Pumps. „Oder irritieren sie nackige Füße?"

Sie wartete die Antwort nicht ab, sondern zog sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und kickte sie zur Seite. Als sie sich wieder aufrichtete warf sie ihre offenen Haare mit einer eleganten Bewegung zurück.

Snape beobachtete sie leicht irritiert.

Als sie die Haare zurückwarf meinte er einen bekannten Geruch wahrzunehmen.

Er blähte die Nüstern wie ein Wolf, der die Witterung seiner Beute aufnimmt, und versuchte die Zusammensetzung des Duftes zu ergründen.

Als Tamara ihm in die Augen sah, erblickte sie dort neben der üblichen Arroganz einen ganz neuen Ausdruck, den sie erfreut als aufflackerndes Begehren einordnete.

Der Zorn, der sich plötzlich darüber legte, als ihm dämmerte, welchen Geruch er da in der Nase hatte, entging ihr, da sie ihm wieder den Rücken zugewandt hatte, um sich an ihre Duellposition zu begeben.

Snape hatte bereits wieder ein Pokerface aufgesetzt, als Tamara sich umdrehte.

Er begann das Duell mit den üblichen Angriffen – sie versuchte auszuweichen, aber unauffällig näher an ihn heranzukommen.

Als sie das erste mal von einem Fluch gestreift wurde und unsanft auf dem Hintern landete, bekam sie aus dem Augenwinkel mit, dass Snape den Zauberstab für einen kurzen Moment über ihren Kopf richtete und einen Zauberspruch dazu flüsterte.

Neugierig sah sie nach oben, und erblickte verwundert einen großen hölzernen Kübel der über ihr schwebte.

Im nächsten Moment kippte der Kübel und ergoss einen Schwall eiskalten Wassers über sie.

Sie schrie entsetzt auf und Snape lachte.

„Das müsste reichen, um das Zeug abzuwaschen, mit dem sie sich einparfümiert haben", sagte er hämisch grinsend.

Sekunden später erkannte er jedoch verblüfft, was er mit dieser Dusche angerichtet hatte. Der dünne Stoff des T-Shirts, und der noch dünnere des BHs, klebten nun wie eine zweite Haut an Tamara - sie saß praktisch halbnackt vor ihm.

Aufgrund der daraus resultierenden Verwirrung - zu der auch die Reste der eingeatmeten Substanz noch einen Teil beitragen mochten - reagierte er den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät auf den _Stupor_, den Tamara sofort losgelassen hatte, als sie sein Dilemma bemerkte.

Der Schildzauber, mit dem er sich verteidigte, kam nicht mehr rechtzeitig um eine ausreichende Wirkung zu entfalten und Snape wurde unsanft auf den Boden geschleudert.

Tamara stieß ein tierisches Siegesgeheul aus.

Sie stand auf, marschierte tropfend wie sie war zu ihm, und stellte sich breitbeinig über ihn, bevor sie den Fluch neutralisierte.

Das erste, was Snape sah, als er die Augen aufschlug, war ihr Busen, der sich deutlich unter dem nassen Stoff abzeichnete, wozu die Kälte des Wassers einen nicht unwesentlichen Beitrag geleistet hatte.

„So, SIR! Doswidanija, Professor SNAPE! Hallo, SEVERUS!", schrie Tamara begeistert.

Was sie in ihrer Euphorie übersehen hatte war, das er seinen Zauberstab noch in der Hand hielt. Der Fehler wurde ihr noch ganz kurz bewusst, bevor sie mehrere Meter weit zurückgeworfen wurde.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, war ihr T-Shirt auf wundersame Weise getrocknet und nun war es Snape, der über ihr stand – mit dem Unterschied, dass sie ihren Zauberstab unglücklicherweise nicht mehr bei sich hatte.

„Hi, Severus!", sagte sie schief grinsend. „Sie können mit mir den Boden aufwischen soviel sie wollen – ich bin trotzdem glücklich!"

„Ich neige mehr dazu, ihren Sieg nicht gelten zu lassen – sie haben geschummelt", sagte Snape streng.

„Moment mal...", rief Tamara, während sie die von Snape dargebotene Hand ergriff und sich hochziehen ließ, „...ich habe sie besiegt, nachdem sie bereits gemerkt hatten, was ich getan habe – und ob das gilt!"

„Da hatte ich aber das verdammte Zeug schon inhaliert", sagte Snape giftig.

„Wenn das eine so durchschlagende Wirkung gehabt hätte, wären sie auf die Idee mit dem Eimer doch gar nicht mehr gekommen", sagte Tamara aufgebracht, „...obwohl...?", fügte sie mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf Snape hinzu.

„Nichts obwohl! Dieser... Effekt war nicht beabsichtigt", sagte Snape barsch.

„Dann gilt's also, ...Severus?", fragte Tamara scharf.

„Ja, es gilt!", knurrte Snape. „Und jetzt gehen sie endlich auf ihren Platz zurück, damit ich den Boden mit ihnen aufwischen kann."

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde, die Tamara fast permanent am Boden lag, brach Snape das Duell ab. Es schien ihm heute keinen rechten Spaß mehr zu machen, sie ein ums andere mal auf's Parkett zu schicken.

„So wird das nie was mit ihnen!", knurrte er genervt. „Sie sind immer noch viel zu langsam. Mittlerweile müssten sie mich schon viel besser einschätzen können, und dementsprechend intuitiv reagieren. Aber wahrscheinlich sind sie zu beschäftigt damit, sich neue Tricks auszudenken, um auf irreguläre Weise einen weiteren mickrigen Etappensieg zu erringen."

„Höre ich da etwa leise Verärgerung aus ihren rüden Worten, Severus?", sagte Tamara grinsend.

„Sie werden die Prüfung in diesem Fach weder mit ihrer vorlauten Klappe, noch mit irgendwelchen innovativen Schummeleien bestehen", sagte Snape böse. „Im theoretischen Teil haben sie durchaus Aussicht auf Erfolg, aber so lahmarschig, wie sie im Moment agieren, werden sie in der praktischen Prüfung mit Sicherheit durchfallen."

„Und was zum Teufel soll ich dagegen tun?", rief Tamara zornig. „Sie sind mein Lehrer – bringen sie es mir bei!"

Snape sah sie abschätzend an.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung begann er die Knöpfe seines Gehrocks zu öffnen, um selbigen schließlich abzulegen. Darunter kam ein hochgeschlossenes weißes Hemd zum Vorschein.

„Kommen sie her!", sagte er im Befehlston.

Tamara ging zwei Schritte nach vorne und stand nun direkt vor ihm.

„Beine gleichmäßig belasten, etwas weiter auseinander, Knie nicht ganz durchstrecken, Rücken gerade, Schultern zurück!", kommandierte Snape.

„Klingt wie im Ballettunterricht", sagte Tamara amüsiert.

„Klappe halten!", bellte Snape. „Sie werden nun genau an ihrer Position stehen bleiben, während ich versuchen werde, sie dort weg zu bekommen – ungefähr so..." Er hob die rechte Hand und schubste sie unsanft nach hinten. „Ich werde jeweils nur eine Hand benützen, sie versuchen zu erahnen, welche Seite, und wehren mich entsprechend ab, indem sie meinen Arm mit der Oberseite ihres Unterarms wegschlagen. Spannen sie dabei die Muskulatur an."

Tamara sah ihn leicht irritiert an.

„Haben sie das kapiert?", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Tamara.

„Okay! Konzentrieren sie sich! Versuchen sie zu erspüren, von welcher Seite der Angriff kommt", sagte Snape.

Sekunden später riss er den linken Arm hoch und stieß kräftig gegen ihre Schulter. Tamara musste einen Schritt nach hinten machen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sie war nicht einmal im Ansatz dazu gekommen, ihn abzuwehren.

„Sie haben ihre Arme ja nicht einmal bewegt", sagte Snape gehässig.

Er wiederholte den Stoß gegen ihre Schulter, diesmal etwas kräftiger, was zu einem genauso kläglichen Ergebnis führte, wie der Erstversuch.

„SIE SOLLEN SICH KONZENTRIEREN!", schrie Snape.

„Wie soll ich mich denn konzentrieren, wenn sie mich so anbrüllen?", fauchte Tamara zornig.

„Oh – ich bitte um Verzeihung, Gnädigste – die dunklen Magier, mit denen sie es später einmal aufnehmen wollen, werden sich natürlich äußerst zuvorkommend und höflich ihnen gegenüber verhalten", sagte Snape sarkastisch. „Es ist wirklich sehr unsensibel von mir, sie derart unter Druck zu setzen."

Tamara funkelte ihn wütend an.

Beim nächsten Versuch riss sie auf gut Glück einen Arm hoch. Es war natürlich der falsche.

Das Mal darauf nahm sie vorsichtshalber beide Arme.

Snape seufzte tief und verschränkte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippend die Arme.

„Bei dieser Übung geht es darum, dass sie ein Gespür bekommen, von welcher Seite der Angriff erfolgt", sagte er kalt. „Wenn sie das nicht einmal versuchen, verschwenden sie meine und ihre Zeit. Es geht hier nicht ums Tricksen, sondern um das Trainieren ihrer Reflexe."

„Aber immerhin funktioniert es!", nuschelte Tamara beleidigt.

Als er erneut angriff, wehrte sie wieder mit beiden Armen ab, was ihr jedoch gar nichts brachte, da er seine Hand diesmal genau in der Mitte, über ihrem Brustbein platziert hatte.

„Schon gut – ich hab's kapiert!", grummelte sie und spürte leicht verwirrt, dem Gefühl seiner Hand auf ihrer nackten Haut nach, woraufhin sie die Reaktion auf den nächsten Angriff wieder völlig versemmelte.

Eine Zeit lang versuchte Tamara nun brav, zu erahnen welche Seite er wählte, und dort jeweils ihren Arm hochzureißen – jedoch nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Nach dem circa zwanzigsten Versuch stampfte sie frustriert mit dem Fuß auf.

„Das klappt nicht, verdammt!", rief sie aufgebracht. „Wahrscheinlich können sie das selber nicht mal, und wollen mich nur ärgern. Außerdem sind meine Schultern sicher schon grün und blau!"

Snape warf ihr einen mitleidig-amüsierten Blick von der überheblichsten Sorte zu und winkte sie zu sich her.

„Versuchen sie ihr Glück!", forderte er sie auf.

„Ich darf sie schubsen?", sagte Tamara erfreut.

Er schlug ihren Arm weg, ehe sie auch nur annähernd in die Nähe seiner Schulter kam.

Beim ersten Mal glaubte sie noch an einen Zufall, bei der zehnten Wiederholung nicht mehr.

„Schön! Hiermit wäre bewiesen, dass sie es können, und ich nicht!", schnaubte sie. „Aber was zum Teufel nützt mir das."

„Sie müssen versuchen, ein Gespür dafür zu bekommen!", sagte Snape. „Dabei steht ihnen hauptsächlich ihre bockige innere Einstellung im Weg!"

„Aber ich versuche es doch!", sagte Tamara kläglich.

„Stellen sie sich noch mal anständig hin! Gerade!", sagte Snape.

„Ja doch!", maulte Tamara.

„Schauen sie mich an! Und konzentrieren sie sich!", sagte Snape.

Sie sah in seine Augen und versank fasziniert in den schwarzen Tiefen. Sie rührte keinen einzigen Finger, bis der Schlag gegen die Schulter sie traf.

„Das war wohl doch keine so gute Idee", murmelte Snape mit einem leisen Lächeln.

„Was?", fragte Tamara irritiert, die noch immer nicht wieder ganz aufgetaucht war.

„Schließen sie die Augen!", kommandierte Snape.

Tamara kam der Aufforderung nach, versuchte aber ein klein Wenig durch ihre Wimpern hindurch zu blinzeln.

„Schließen!", knurrte Snape. „Verbannen sie alle unnützen Gedanken und atmen sie tief und gleichmäßig", fuhr er mit ruhiger, leiser Stimme fort.

Tamara konzentrierte sich völlig auf diese samtige, tiefe, fast hypnotische Stimme.

„Stellen sie sich die Bewegung vor, die sie ausführen, um meinen Schlag abzuwehren – zuerst auf der einen, dann auf der anderen Seite. Gut! Und jetzt öffnen sie ihren Geist, und konzentrieren sie sich nur auf diese eine Sache: Erspüren sie, von welcher Seite mein Angriff erfolgen wird. Sie können das, Tamara! Strengen sie sich an!"

Sie riss den rechten Arm hoch und schlug seine Hand weg.

„Augen zu lassen!", blaffte Snape, anstatt sie zu loben. „Noch mal!"

Er ließ sie das Ganze noch einige Male wiederholen, wobei sie immer mehr Sicherheit gewann. Sie hatte nur einen Fehlschlag zu verbuchen, der lediglich daher rührte, dass sie ihre Gedanken ein kleines Bisschen hatte abschweifen lassen.

Als er ihr schließlich erlaubte, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, war sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Nachmittag in euphorischer Stimmung.

„Danke!", rief sie glücklich und umarmte Snape spontan und stürmisch.

„Damit werden sie sicherlich nicht einmal den miserabelsten aller Schwarzmagier erledigen", sagte er schneidend, pflückte ungehalten ihre Arme von seinem Hals und schob sie von sich weg.

„Aber es ist ein Anfang, oder?", sagte Tamara bettelnd. „Sein sie kein Spielverderber, Severus!"

„Schon gut - ein Anfang – wenn auch ein bescheidener!", sagte Snape schließlich wiederstrebend.

„Ich will weitermachen! Zeigen sie mir noch was!", forderte Tamara.

„Okay – passen sie auf!", sagte Snape und nahm seinen Zauberstab hoch.

Er machte eine leichte Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk und sofort drangen mehrere schimmernde Lichtkugeln aus der Spitze des Stabes, die sich zunächst langsam und dann immer schneller bewegten, bis sie schließlich in Höchstgeschwindigkeit in der ganzen Halle umherschossen.

„Holen sie die Dinger runter!", forderte Snape sie auf.

„Wie?", fragte Tamara.

Snape hob den Arm, nahm eine der umherflitzenden Kugeln ins Visier und folgte ihrer Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab.

„_Impedimenta_!" rief er, woraufhin die getroffene Kugel in der Luft erstarrte und gleich darauf langsam zu Boden sank.

Tamara machte sich an die Arbeit, aber diese stellte sich als nicht halb so leicht heraus, wie es eben noch bei Snape ausgesehen hatte.

Sie hatte größte Probleme, die flinken kleinen Dinger zu erwischen. Ihre Flüche sausten oft um Haaresbreite an ihrem Ziel vorbei. Sie war scheinbar einfach zu langsam.

Nach zwanzig Minuten verbissener Jagd hatte sie erst drei der leuchtenden Geschosse erledigen können.

„Was mache ich falsch?", fragte sie Snape, der ihr mit verschränkten Armen an einen Tisch gelehnt, mit einem ziemlich kritischen Gesichtsausdruck zusah.

„Sie bewegen den Zauberstab verkehrt, sie zielen einfach grottenschlecht, sie atmen zu unruhig, und – sie konzentrieren sich wieder nicht genügend", sagte Snape wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Mache ich auch irgendetwas richtig?", fragte Tamara gereizt und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie sie mit dem Fuß aufstampfen, nach dem sie vorbeigeschossen haben, ist eine optische Bereicherung – und irgendwie rührend, trägt aber nicht wirklich zum Erfolg ihrer Mission bei", sagte Snape mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Vielen Dank – da fühle ich mich doch gleich viel besser!", motzte Tamara. „Was muss ich tun, damit ich es besser hinkriege?", fügte sie seufzend hinzu.

Snape trat zu ihr und stellte sich hinter sie.

Er streckte den rechten Arm aus und legte seine Hand über ihre, und um ihren Zauberstab.

„Lassen sie ganz locker", sagte er und nahm die Verfolgung einer der Kugeln auf. „Sie müssen die Bewegung bis zum Schluss mitmachen – wenn sie, während sie den Fluch abschießen zögern oder gar stoppen, werden sie ihr Ziel unweigerlich verfehlen.

„_Impedimenta_!", sagte Snape, und die Lichtkugel schwebte sanft hernieder.

Tamaras Fingerspitzen kribbelte, von dem Energiestoß, der von seiner Hand durch sie hindurch in den Zauberstab gedrungen war.

Snape ließ sie los, trat einen Schritt zurück und nahm mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab die nächste Kugel aufs Korn.

„Sie dürfen nicht den Atem anhalten! Achten sie darauf, ruhig und gleichmäßig weiter zu atmen – sie blockieren sich sonst selber", erklärte er weiter. „Und nun das Wichtigste – sie müssen den Fluch bereits in ihrem Kopf formieren, bevor sie ihn aussprechen. Den eigentlichen Befehl geben sie mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken. Der Stab bündelt diese Kraft, und der ausgesprochene Fluch dient lediglich zur Verstärkung. Wenn sie den Großteil der Energie ins Aussprechen legen, ist der Fluch längst nicht so wirkungsvoll und auch wesentlich langsamer. Ich werde ihnen den Unterschied demonstrieren."

„_Impedimenta_!", sagte er laut und deutlich.

Der Fluch trat aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs hervor und traf das Zielobjekt, worauf hin es ins Trudeln kam und in einer langsamen, spiralförmigen Laufbahn seinen Weg nach unten antrat.

Snape zielte erneut.

„_Impedimenta_!", flüsterte er, und noch ehe er das Wort ganz ausgesprochen hatte, wurde die Lichtkugel von dem gleißenden Strahl, der aus der Stabspitze geschossen war, genau in ihrer Mitte getroffen, und befand sich nun bereits im senkrechten Sinkflug.

„Wow!", sagte Tamara beeindruckt.

„Sie sind dran!", sagte Snape.

Tamara sammelte sich und begann, unter Berücksichtigung von Snapes Anweisungen erneut die Jagd auf die hin- und herflitzenden Kugeln.

Nach einer Weile wurde sie sicherer. Zuletzt gelang es ihr ebenfalls, den Zauberspruch nur mit einem Flüstern, aber nichts desto Trotz mit Karacho loszuschicken.

Als sie alle Flugobjekte aus der Luft geholt hatte, drehte sie sich stolz zu Snape um, der wieder seinen Platz an der Tischkante eingenommen hatte.

„Und – wie war das?", fragte sie strahlend.

„Etwas besser als vorhin – aber immer noch zu langsam", sagte Snape kühl.

Tamaras Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen.

„Würde es sie eigentlich überfordern, auch nur einmal etwas Positives über meine Leistungen zu sagen?", fauchte sie beleidigt.

„Das war nicht positiv genug?", fragte Snape ungläubig. „Und ich dachte, ich hätte übertrieben!"

„Schon gut – vergessen sie's!", schnaubte Tamara empört.

Snape ließ nochmals einige Dutzend von den Lichtkugeln los. Tamara kam es so vor, als wären sie kleiner und außerdem schneller als die vorherigen.

Nachdem sie sich immer noch über seine abfällige Bemerkung ärgerte, mangelte es ihr an Konzentration, und so verfehlte sie bei den ersten drei Versuchen ihr Ziel.

„Die Scheißdinger sind viel zu klein!", maulte sie leise vor sich hin.

„Ach ja?", sagte Snape, visierte eines der leuchtenden Kugeln an und murmelte einen Zauberspruch.

Das Zielobjekt erstarrte jedoch nicht, und sank auch nicht zu Boden – es schwoll vielmehr ungefähr auf das Zehnfache seiner Größe an, und sauste dann mit einem Affenzahn auf Tamara zu, wie eine überdimensionale, feurige Bowlingkugel.

Mit einem Schrei sprang sie zur Seite und ließ das Ding an sich vorbeisausen. Snape stoppte es, nachdem es kurz vor der gegenüberliegenden Wand abgedreht hatte, und wieder auf sie zukam.

„An der Größe scheint es nicht zu liegen!", sagte er skeptisch.

„Sehr witzig!", sagte Tamara schneidend.

„Es mangelt ihnen schlichtweg an Flexibilität!", sagte Snape streng. „Sie müssen lernen, schneller zu reagieren – auch auf unvorhergesehene Vorkommnisse. Ich würde vorschlagen, anstatt herumzumotzen schießen sie jetzt erst einmal die angeblich zu kleinen Dinger ab, bevor wir zu schwierigeren Aufgaben übergehen. Und diesmal konzentrieren sie sich!"

Tamara zwang sich, ruhig zu werden, was ihr nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten auch gut gelang.

Innerhalb kurzer Zeit hatte sie ihre Aufgabe erledigt.

Diesmal gab sie sich gar nicht erst der Erwartung hin, dafür in irgendeiner Weise gelobt zu werden, sondern drehte sich nur schweigend und betont gleichgültig um - in Erwartung neuer Anweisungen.

Snape, der genau zu wissen schien, was in ihrem Kopf vorging, sah sie spöttisch an.

„Geht doch!", sagte er herablassend, und zauberte damit eine winzige Zornesfalte auf ihre Stirn.

Die nächste Aufgabe stellte sich als wesentlich schwieriger heraus.

Snape setzte wiederum die gleiche Menge an Kugeln frei, doch während sie sich bemühte eine nach der anderen zu erledigen, modifizierte er die Dinger dieses mal einzeln, nach Gutdünken. Manche wurden vergrößert, manche winzig, einige schneller, andere sehr angriffslustig, eine fing sogar an, hysterisch um Hilfe zu schreien, als Tamara den Zauberstab auf sie richtete.

Sie brauchte ziemlich lange, um diese veränderten Bedingungen zu bewältigen, und als sie es schließlich doch mit Mühe und Not geschafft hatte, fühlte sie sich völlig ausgelaugt.

Bevor Snape auf die Idee kommen konnte, sofort eine andere Übung nachzuschieben, ließ sie sich erschöpft auf eine Bank plumpsen und streckte die Füße weit von sich.

„Ich brauche dringend eine Pause!", ächzte sie. „Und noch dringender eine Tasse Tee!"

Snape sah sie missbilligend an.

„Könnten wir eine Pause machen? BITTE!", sagte Tamara genervt.

Snape zuckte die Schultern, und drehte sich weg.

Als er sich kurz darauf wieder zu ihr umwandte, glaubte Tamara ihren Augen nicht zu trauen.

Er hatte in jeder Hand eine große Tasse, von denen er eine Tamara vor die Nase hielt.

Sie sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Sie wollten doch Tee!", schnarrte Snape. „Würden sie ihn freundlicherweise an sich nehmen, bevor er verdunstet?"

„Danke! Das ist wirklich nett von ihnen – unerwartet nett!", sagte Tamara gerührt, als sie ihm die Tasse abnahm.

„Nicht ein mal auf unerwartete Nettigkeiten reagieren sie in angemessener Geschwindigkeit", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Einfach nicht flexibel genug!"

„Nörgeln sie doch nicht schon wieder an mir rum, Severus! Ich sagte, ich brauche eine Pause", seufzte Tamara.

„Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ihre Kondition zu wünschen übrig lässt?", fragte Snape ungerührt.

„Sie sind gemein! Ich gebe wirklich mein Bestes!", maulte Tamara. „Geben sie endlich zu, dass ich mich heute sehr bemüht habe – mit Erfolg!"

Snape sah sie belustigt an.

„Na schön – sie haben sich bemüht, und für ihre bescheidenen Verhältnisse war das Ergebnis gar nicht mal sooo schlecht", sagte er gönnerhaft.

Tamara presste wütend die Lippen zusammen und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Sagen sie bloß, sie sind jetzt nicht deutlich motivierter", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Motiviert, ihnen etwas auf den Pelz zu brennen!", murmelte Tamara.

„Das können sie gleich versuchen, wenn sie dann endlich ihren Tee ausgetrunken haben", sagte Snape mit einem ungeduldigen Blick auf ihre Tasse.

„Ich nehme das zurück – dass sie nett sind!", knurrte Tamara.

Die nächste Übung bestand darin, dass Tamara versuchen sollte, einem von Snape abgegebenen, und vorher angekündigten Fluch, lediglich rechtzeitig einen Gegenfluch, etwa in Form eines Schildzaubers entgegenzusetzen.

Die ersten Male versagte sie völlig, und landete wie gehabt unsanft auf dem Rücken.

„Sagen sie ja nichts!", fauchte sie ihn an, als sie sich zum wiederholten Male mühsam erhob, und er sie dabei amüsiert beobachtete.

„Aber nein – ich sehe doch, dass sie sich bemühen!", spottete Snape.

Voller Zorn ballte Tamara die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Wollen sie mit mir boxen?", fragte Snape interessiert.

Tamara riss ihren Zauberstab hoch und schrie „_STUPOR_!"

Snape wehrte ihren Angriff mit _Protego_ ab, sowie sie ihn losgelassen hatte, und ihr eigener, zurückgeschleuderter Fluch fegte sie wieder von den Beinen.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, stand er über ihr, und reichte ihr die Hand zum Aufstehen.

„Sie müssen es so machen wie vorher, als sie ein Gefühl dafür entwickelt haben, von welcher Seite ich sie angreife", erklärte er ihr dann unerwartet geduldig, und völlig spottfrei. „Dazu müssen sie sich vollkommen auf mich konzentrieren, damit sie sofort und intuitiv auf meinen Angriff reagieren können. Wenn sie darüber nachdenken, was sie zu tun haben, vergeuden sie wertvolle Zeit. Vertrauen sie ihrem Instinkt!"

Zweifelnd sah Tamara ihn an.

„Wenn sie selbst sich nichts zutrauen, wer soll es dann tun?", fragte Snape beharrlich.

Sie versuchte es weiter.

Ihr Schild kam jedoch nie rechtzeitig, um eine annehmbare Wirkung zu zeigen.

Der Rückstoß erwischte sie fast jedes Mal so, dass sie auf dem Boden landete.

Aber Snape ließ nicht locker, und wies sie nach jedem missglückten Versuch an, es weiter zu versuchen.

Nach einiger Zeit wollte sie aufgeben.

„Das hat doch keinen Sinn mehr! Können wir nicht morgen weiter machen?", sagte sie frustriert.

„Nein!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Wie nein? Ich kann nicht mehr!", jammerte Tamara.

„Sie werden so lange weitermachen, bis sie wenigstens einen brauchbaren Verteidigungsschild in einer angemessenen Geschwindigkeit zustande gebracht haben", sagte Snape erbarmungslos.

Als sie die Halle endlich verließen, war es bereits Abend.

Tamara hatte es schließlich doch geschafft, ein einziges Mal denn Gegenfluch rechtzeitig zu erzeugen, so dass Snapes Fluch umgehend auf ihn zurückgeprallt war, und er seinerseits einen Abwehrzauber hatte loslassen müssen.

Dann endlich gab er sich zufrieden, und entließ sie aus dem Unterricht.

Tamara hatte das Gefühl, kaum noch Laufen zu können. Es gab an ihrem Körper nicht einen einzigen Muskel und nicht einen einzigen Knochen der nicht schmerzte, und zudem hatte sie das Gefühl, ihr Kopf müsse gleich zerplatzen.

„Sie werden morgen Vormittag Gelegenheit haben, weiterzuüben", sagte Snape, bevor sie sich an der Treppe trennten.

„Super! Ich freu' mich schon darauf!", sagte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen, was sie umgehend zusammenzucken ließ, da es ihre Kopfschmerzen verzehnfachte.

„Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Snape.

„Ja!", ächzte Tamara.

„Ich schicke einen Hauself, mit einem Schmerzmittel vorbei", sagte Snape.

„Danke! Sie sind ein Schatz!", murmelte Tamara abwesend.

„Darauf würde ich lieber nicht wetten!", raunte Snape und ließ sie stehen.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Habt Ihr Euch gut unterhalten?_


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7 – Einsamkeit 

Mit großen, energischen Schritten ging Snape am nächsten Morgen auf die geschlossenen Flügeltüren der großen Halle zu.

Er hatte die Hand schon an der Klinke, als er innehielt, weil er ein seltsames Geräusch aus dem Inneren des Saales vernommen hatte.

Es handelte sich um ein vielfaches Zischen, ähnlich dem Geräusch, seiner Lichtkugeln von gestern, hin und wieder unterbrochen von dem vergnügten Kichern seiner Nachhilfeschülerin.

Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, noch in Ruhe eine Tasse Kaffee in der Halle zu trinken, bevor der Unterricht begann, und war deshalb dementsprechend früh dran. Aber scheinbar war Tamara ihm zuvorgekommen.

Leicht verärgert drückte er die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür.

Als er eintrat, war er sofort gezwungen, in Deckung zu gehen, da ein dunkles, eiförmiges Flugobjekt äußerst knapp an ihm vorbeizischte. Es war eines von mindestens zwanzig, die emsig in der Luft herumschwirrten.

Tamara stand in der Mitte des Raumes und zielte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die fliegenden Eier.

Als sie Snape kommen sah, überzog eine leichte, verlegene Röte ihr Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, Severus! Ich übe schon mal ein bisschen", erklärte sie.

„Das haben sie auch bitter nötig", sagte Snape trocken, setzte sich an den Lehrertisch und zauberte sich eine Tasse Kaffee herbei. „Aber warum jagen sie Eier?", fragte er mit mäßigem Interesse.

„Ähm..., nur so!", nuschelte Tamara.

Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf eines der Objekte, das daraufhin seinen Flug unterbrach, und langsam auf ihn zugeschwebt kam. Als es näher kam erkannte er, dass das Ei ein Gesicht hatte, das fast völlig von halblangen, schwarzen Haaren verdeckt wurde.

Mit schwarzfunkelnden Knopfaugen starrte das Ei ihn an, das nun einen knappen halben Meter vor ihm in der Luft schwebte.

„Sie sind viiiel zu langsam!", sagte es plötzlich in einem pampigen, leicht nasalen Ton.

Snape warf Tamara einen scharfen Blick zu.

Tamara blickte angestrengt auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Geht's nun endlich weiter?", nölte das Ei extrem gelangweilt.

Snape sah das sprechende Flugobjekt nachdenklich an.

Das Ei zog in einer Art, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam die Augenbrauen hoch. Dieses Ding hatte tatsächlich Augenbrauen – es war kaum zu glauben.

Snape richtete abermals den Zauberstab auf das Ei aus.

„Konzentriiieren sie sich gefälligst!", blaffte das Ei ihn an.

„_Impedimenta_!", sagte Snape.

„Arrrgh...!" Das Ei gab ein würgendes Röcheln von sich und stürzte zu Boden.

„Sie scheinen sehr begabt zu sein, in Verwandlung", sagte Snape ölig, und war ganz kurz in Versuchung, die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen, was er dann aber doch lieber bleiben ließ.

„Ich habe nur versucht, mich möglichst effektiv zu motivieren", sagte Tamara entschuldigend.

„Na dann lassen sie mal sehen, ob es wenigstens etwas gebracht hat", sagte Snape spitz und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung der fliegenden Eier.

Tamara machte sich wieder an die Arbeit und verfehlte prompt das erste angepeilte Ei.

„Versagerin!", rief das Ei boshaft, und zischte kichernd an ihr vorbei.

Tamara sah etwas irritiert drein und zielte auf ein anderes Ei.

Auch dieses verfehlte sie ganz knapp, weil es im allerletzten Moment einen Haken schlug.

„War das alles? Das ist ja erbärmlich!", grölte das Ei hämisch.

„Severus! Ich habe sie nicht gebeten, meine Übungsobjekte zu modifizieren", sagte Tamara, und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Ich wollte nur meinen Teil zu ihrer Motivation beitragen", sagte Snape unschuldig, und zuckte die Schultern.

Innerhalb der nächsten Viertelstunde erledigte Tamara alle Flugeier, wobei sie sich extrem anstrengen musste, da die Dinger immer schneller wurden, wobei mit Sicherheit auch Snape seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Sie war jedoch zu stolz, ihn auch darauf anzusprechen – wollte ihm vielmehr beweisen, dass sie damit fertig werden konnte, was ihr schließlich zu ihrer großen Genugtuung auch gelang.

Als das letzte Ei mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick zu Boden sank, ging sie zu ihrem Lehrer hinüber, setzte sich zu ihm und zauberte sich eine Tasse Tee auf den Tisch.

„Was soll denn das werden? Es ist bereits neun Uhr!", sagte Snape ungehalten. „Wer sagt, dass sie jetzt Zeit haben, Tee zu trinken?"

„Ich!", sagte Tamara knapp.

„Ach – und sie meinen, dass SIE jetzt neuerdings das Sagen haben?", fragte Snape bissig.

Tamara warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„Wissen sie was? Sie erinnern mich stark an ein Ei, das ich kürzlich traf", sagte sie treuherzig.

„Halten sie den Mund und trinken sie ihren Tee!", schnaubte Snape und trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte.

Tamara verbiss sich einen weiteren Kommentar, da zu befürchten stand, dass sie alles, was sie zu ihm sagte, gleich anschließend, bei den Verteidigungsübungen würde büßen müssen.

Als sie schließlich ausgetrunken hatte – relativ hastig und mit Snapes fortwährendem, gereizten Fingergetrommel als Untermalung – knallte sie die Tasse auf den Tisch und sprang auf.

„Fertig!", meldete sie knapp.

„Schön!", knurrte Snape. „Können wir dann anfangen, oder haben SIE noch etwas anders zu tun?"

„Aber nein – die nächsten drei Stunden stehe ich ihnen voll und ganz zur Verfügung!", sagte Tamara freundlich.

„Wunderbar! Stellen sie sich auf! Selbe Übung wie gestern!", blaffte Snape.

Als sie sich gegenüberstanden sah er ihr einem kurzen Moment lang prüfend in die Augen.

„Sie haben Angst!", stellte er nüchtern fest. „Wovor?"

Tamara senkte den Kopf.

„Davor, dass sie mich wieder so schinden wie gestern Abend...", sagte sie leise, „...davor, wieder umgerissen zu werden – es gibt mittlerweile keine Stelle mehr an meinem Körper, die nicht schmerzt, ...und am meisten Angst habe ich davor, zu versagen."

Snape warf ihr einen langen unergründlichen Blick zu.

„Da gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten", sagte er schließlich. „Die eine wäre, dass ich sie weniger fordere – den Anspruch herunterschraube - damit sie weder Schmerzen erleiden, noch an der Schwierigkeit der gestellten Aufgabe scheitern. Das Problem ist, das sie dabei nicht wirklich etwas lernen. Die andere Variante wäre, ihre Angst noch etwas zu steigern – an die Grenze der Panik – damit sie sämtliche Reserven und Fähigkeiten mobilisieren, um sich zu schützen. Was halten sie davon?"

Tamara sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Das meinen sie doch nicht ernst!", sagte sie erschüttert.

„Doch!", sagte Snape.

„Ich will eine dritte Option!", krächzte Tamara mit einem leicht hysterischen Unterton.

„Nämlich?", fragte Snape.

„Sie haben gestern gesagt, ich müsste es machen wie bei der Sache mit dem Arm - dass ich einfach ein Gespür dafür entwickeln müsse, wann sie den Fluch loslassen", sagte Tamara hoffnungsvoll.

„Richtig! Aber genau das entwickeln sie nicht, so wie's aussieht", sagte Snape trocken.

„Aber..."

„Sie müssen sich entscheiden – Methode eins oder zwei!", unterbrach sie Snape.

„Was meinen sie?", flüsterte Tamara.

„Wenn sie sich ihrer Angst nicht stellen, wird das nichts!", sagte Snape ungerührt.

„Und was genau schlagen sie vor?", fragte Tamara tonlos.

„Ich werde einen anderen Fluch verwenden", sagte Snape.

„Welchen?", fragte Tamara.

„Den _Cruciatus_!", sagte Snape.

„WAS? Sind sie wahnsinnig?", keuchte Tamara. „Das ist ein _Unverzeihlicher_! Der ist verboten!"

„In Hogwarts darf er zu Übungszwecken verwendet werden", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Aber das können sie doch nicht tun!", sagte Tamara verzweifelt.

„Wollen sie lernen, sich zu verteidigen, oder nicht?", fragte Snape.

„Das St.-Mungo-Hospital ist voll von Patienten mit irreparablen Schäden, die zu lange dem _Crutiatus_ ausgesetzt waren", sagte Tamara schrill. „Ich habe nicht die geringste Lust, den Rest meines Lebens als Pflegfall dahin zu vegetieren."

„Das sind Leute, die dem Fluch wirklich über längeren Zeitraum ausgesetzt waren", sagte Snape, „bei einem kurzen Kontakt besteht keine Gefahr, einen bleibenden Schaden zurückzubehalten."

„Woher wollen sie das so genau wissen?", fragte Tamara argwöhnisch.

„Ich hatte das zweifelhaft Vergnügen, es an mir selbst zu beobachten", sagte Snape.

„Oh..., war das als sie...", sagte Tamara betroffen. „Dumbledore hat es erwähnt..."

„Ja, ...der dunkle Lord hatte die Angewohnheit seine Anhänger durch extreme Methoden bei der Stange zu halten", sagte Snape emotionslos.

„Und..., wie fühlt er sich an, ...der _Cruciatus_?", fragte Tamara ängstlich.

„Unvorstellbar schmerzhaft!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Und sie wollen ihn mir trotzdem auf den Hals hetzen?", flüsterte Tamara.

„Wenn sie diesen Fluch ein einziges Mal abbekommen haben, kriegen sie beim nächsten Mal den Schildzauber garantiert rechtzeitig hoch", sagte Snape gelassen. „Aber es ist natürlich ihre Entscheidung. Ich hätte sogar Verständnis dafür, wenn sie sich nicht darauf einlassen."

„Verständnis!", schnaubte Tamara. „Das ist ja ganz was Neues!"

„Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie das freut!", sagte Snape ironisch.

„Ich mache es!", sagte Tamara.

„Gut!", sagte Snape. „Ich habe nichts Anderes von ihnen erwartet."

„Was muss ich tun?", fragte Tamara leise.

„Versuchen sie ihren Geist einzig und allein auf die Aufgabe auszurichten, meinen Fluch rechtzeitig zu blockieren", sagte Snape. „Sie müssen ihre Sinne fokussieren, und alles andere vorübergehend ausblenden."

„Okay!", sagte Tamara.

„Bereit?", fragte Snape und hob den Zauberstab.

„Sie werden doch nicht zulassen, dass mir etwas passiert?", fragte Tamara zittrig.

„Sollte sie der Fluch treffen, werde ich ihn sofort aufheben", versprach Snape. „Konzentrieren sie sich jetzt. Nicken sie kurz, wenn sie so weit sind."

Mehrere Minuten lang blieb Tamara völlig still stehen und starrte Snape in Augen. Dann hob sie den Zauberstab und nickte, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Als Snapes Fluch auf sie zuschoss, reagierte sie intuitiv und blitzschnell, ohne auch nur einen Sekundenbruchteil zu zögern. Ihr Schildzauber stoppte den gleißenden Strahl, der aus dem Zauberstab ihres Gegners geschossen war, kaum dass er die unsichtbare Mittellinie zwischen ihnen überschritten hatte.

Er prallte zurück auf Snape, der nun seinerseits einen _Protego _loslassen musste, um sich zu verteidigen. Das wiederum schickte den Fluch, wie einen Pingpong-Ball erneut zu Tamara zurück.

Von ihrer ersten, geglückten Verteidigungsaktion noch völlig überwältigt, versäumte Tamara es ganz knapp, nochmals einen Schild zu erschaffen, zumal die ganze Aktion kaum zwei Sekunde lang gedauert hatte. Sie hatte den _Protego_ schon im Kopf und auf den Lippen als der Fluch sie traf.

Sie wurde umgerissen und mehrere Meter weit nach hinten geschleudert.

Mit vor Entsetzen angehaltenem Atem, und krampfhaft zugepressten Augen erwartete sie den Schmerz...

Er kam nicht!

Dafür kam Snape, und sah prüfend auf sie herunter.

„Das war kein _Cruciatus_!", sagte Tamara bebend.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Sie elender Schweinehund!", flüsterte Tamara heiser.

„Es hat gereicht, dass sie dachten, es wäre einer", sagte Snape mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Würde ich tatsächlich einen unverzeihlichen Fluch aussprechen, säße ich eine halbe Stunde später bereits in Askaban", fügte er beiläufig hinzu.

„Sie haben gesagt, sie hätten eine Sondergenehmigung", hauchte Tamara.

„Ich sagte, der Fluch darf in Hogwarts zu Übungszwecken verwendet werden", berichtigte Snape, „das stimmt auch – von Dumbledore, oder von dem jeweiligen Lehrer für Verteidigung. Einem ehemaligen Todesser würde man so etwas nie zugestehen."

„Sie sind ein ganz gemeiner...", fauchte Tamara.

„Tamara...!", unterbrach sie Snape.

„WAS?", schrie Tamara.

„Sie haben es geschafft!", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Was...?", flüsterte sie ungläubig.

„Sie haben ihren _Protego_ gut hingekriegt - und sehr schnell", sagte Snape anerkennend.

Tamara traten die Tränen in die Augen.

„Ganz ehrlich?", sagte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ja! Dass sie nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagiert haben, als der Fluch zum zweiten mal auf sie zukam, kann man getrost vernachlässigen", sagte Snape. „Sie haben beim ersten Mal bewiesen, dass sie es können."

„Ich habe keine Sekunde lang daran gezweifelt, dass sie einen _Cruciatus_ auf mich legen würden", sagte Tamara kopfschüttelnd.

„Es steht ihnen als Schülerin auch nicht zu, an den Worten ihres Lehrers zu zweifeln", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Und jetzt probieren wir das noch mal, bevor sie wieder vergessen, wie es geht."

Sie nahmen erneut Aufstellung.

Anfangs hatte Tamara Schwierigkeiten sich nochmals genug zu konzentrieren um Snapes Angriffe optimal abwehren zu können, jetzt wo sie wusste, dass er keinen _Unverzeihlichen_ auf sie loslassen würde.

Erst als er ihr eröffnete, dass er einige, weitgehend unbekannte Flüche kannte, die zwar nicht verboten, aber äußerst unangenehm für den Getroffenen waren, gelang es ihr wieder, vollkommen bei der Sache zu sein, und sich einigermaßen wirksam zu verteidigen.

Im weiteren Verlauf ihrer Übungen steigerte Snape nach und nach das Tempo und die Intensität der Angriffe.

Gegen Mittag war Tamara absolut am Ende ihrer Kräfte, und als er den Unterricht für beendet erklärte, entwich ihr ein dankbarer Seufzer.

Sie wollte ihn gerade fragen, ob er wieder mit ihr zu Abend essen würde – sie war fast sicher, dass er zustimmen würde, nachdem dieser Vormittag so gut verlaufen war – als er sie mit den Worten: „Montag, neun Uhr!" stehen ließ, und mit wehendem Umhang aus der Halle schritt.

Mit Fassungslosigkeit und langsam aufkeimender Wut sah Tamara zu, wie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Sie kam sich plötzlich sehr allein vor, in der großen, leeren Halle, und die Stille wirkte irgendwie erdrückend.

Warum war er nur so unnahbar und abweisend. Immer, wenn sie dachte, eine seiner Mauern eingerissen zu haben, und einen kleinen Blick auf den Menschen geworfen zu haben, der sich dahinter verbarg, baute er eine neue auf.

Aber eigentlich konnte ihr das egal sein – in wenigen Wochen würde sie Hogwarts verlassen, und Snape vermutlich nie mehr wiedersehen.

Und damit war sie schon bei der nächsten, wesentlich unangenehmeren Frage: Warum, zum Teufel, war es ihr nicht egal?

Sie ging zum Lehrertisch, ließ sich frustriert auf einen Stuhl plumpsen, und besorgte sich eine weitere Tasse Tee.

Warum ging ihr dieser finstere, unfreundliche Mann nicht aus dem Kopf.

Warum war sie so enttäuscht, dass er ihre Gesellschaft mied.

Eigentlich müsste sie doch froh sein, dass sie jetzt den Rest des Wochenendes ihre Ruhe hatte, und sich entspannen konnte.

Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!

Wütend über sich selbst schlug Tamara mit der Hand auf den Tisch.

Was sollte sie nun tun?

Nachdem das Wetter zwar nicht durchgehend sonnig, aber immerhin trocken war, beschloss sie, sich draußen ein gemütliches Fleckchen zu suchen, und dort ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, denn nach der gestrigen Tortur war sie dazu am Abend nicht mehr fähig gewesen.

Bewaffnet mit einigen belegten Broten, einer Flasche Wasser, einer Decke, Pergament und Schreibzeug, und natürlich sämtlichen Büchern, die sie benötigte, schlenderte sie kurze Zeit später über das Schlossgelände, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Platz.

Sie ließ sich schließlich unter einem großen Baum nieder, der an einer Stelle stand, von der man einen guten Überblick über weite Teile des Geländes hatte.

Während sie ihre Hausaufgaben erledigte ertappte sich Tamara immer wieder selbst dabei, wie sie ihren Blick suchend in Richtung Schloss wandern ließ.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte sie endlich ihre Arbeit beendet, und ging gleich anschließend noch zum See hinunter um eine Runde zu schwimmen.

Zuerst protestierten ihre überbeanspruchten Muskeln gegen diese erneute Anstrengung, aber nach einer Weile hatte sie einen Rhythmus gefunden, der angenehm war.

Als allerdings bei dem Gedanken an die abweisende Art, in der Snape sie behandelte, ihre Wut wiederkehrte, wurden die Schwimmzüge kräftiger und schneller, und als sie schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile wieder ans Ufer zurückkehrte war sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag völlig ausgepowert.

Nach einem einsamen Abendessen in der Halle – sie hatte wider besseren Wissens gehofft, dass Snape vielleicht doch auftauchen würde - entschloss sie sich, ein schönes, langes, entspannendes Bad zu nehmen, und zwar im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler, das den Ruf hatte, besonders schön zu sein.

Sie ging in ihre Wohnung zurück, zog sich aus, hüllte sich in einen langen, flauschigen Bademantel und machte sich auf den Weg.

Das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler aufzusuchen, war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen.

Begeistert von dem anheimelnden Ambiente des Raumes, ließ sich Tamara in das Becken gleiten, das sie vorher mit heißem, mit einem exotisch duftenden Zusatz versetzen Wasser hatte vollaufen lassen.

Das wohlig warme Gefühl und das sanfte Plätschern, hatten eine sehr beruhigende Wirkung auf ihre gereizten Nerven – bevor sie ihre Gedanken unwillkürlich zurückbrachten, zu dem Tag, an dem sie zu der kleinen Insel geschwommen war, und einem ähnlichen Wohlgefühl, das vom warmen Sand und Sonne auf der Haut rührte, und nicht zuletzt von dem Auftauchen eines unerwarteten Besuchers...

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Tamara vom Geräusch der Regentropfen geweckt, die an ihr Fenster trommelten.

Missmutig blinzelte sie hinaus in das graue, trübe Licht des Morgens, drehte sich dann angewidert um und versuchte, wieder in den Schlaf zurückzufinden, was ihr aber partout nicht mehr gelingen wollte.

Ärgerlich setzte sie sich auf.

Nicht genug, dass sie einen langen, einsamen Tag im Inneren des Schlosses würde verbringen müssen – nein – sie musste ihn auch noch zu einer unmöglich frühen Stunde beginnen.

Seufzend stieg sie aus dem Bett.

Wenig später war sie auf dem Weg in die Halle, denn dort bestand zumindest eine minimale Möglichkeit, auf einen anderen Schlossbewohner zu treffen, und sei es auch nur ein Geist.

Doch selbst die Geister schienen an diesem trübseligen, verregneten Morgen noch zu schlafen. Konnte man eigentlich noch schlafen, wenn man tot war? Sie würde sich bei Gelegenheit einmal erkundigen müssen.

Sie blieb zu einem ausgiebigen Frühstück am Lehrertisch sitzen, bei dem sie sich durch einige der möglichen Varianten dieser Mahlzeit durcharbeitete.

Ab dem Gang, der den von ihr sehr geschätzten russischen Beluga-Kaviar beinhaltete, stieg sie von Tee auf Champagner um.

Nach dem dritten Glas stellte sich ein leichtes, beschwingtes Gefühl ein, und die Tatsache, dass sie mutterseelenallein hier saß, erschien ihr nicht mehr ganz so schlimm.

Als sie absolut keine Lust mehr hatte, noch irgend etwas Essbares zu sich zu nehmen, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Sie stöberte den restlichen Vormittag dort herum, was ihr wider erwarten sehr viel Spaß machte, und die Zeit wie im Flug vergehen ließ.

Es war bereits Nachmittag, als ihr Magen knurrend Nachschub forderte.

Um sich zwischendurch etwas Bewegung zu verschaffen, begab sie sich wieder in die große Halle, um ein spätes Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen.

Da die Wirkung des Champagners längst verflogen war, versuchte sie diesmal mit Rotwein das wieder aufkeimende Gefühl des Verlassenseins zu bekämpfen.

Allerdings klappte das nicht ganz so, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Der Wein schien ihren Stolz und ihre Selbstbeherrschung Schluck für Schluck wegzuspülen, und sie begann, sich schrecklich leid zu tun.

Nach dem Essen lief sie eine Weile ziellos durch die weit verzweigten Gänge des Schlosses, wobei sie auch an dem Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler vorbei kam.

Kurz entschlossen trat sie ein und ließ sich ein Bad einlaufen.

Aus den duftenden Badezusätzen wählte sie hauptsächlich, Sandelholz, Moschus und Vanille - eine Mischung, die an sich schon relativ betäubend war, und in Verbindung mit dem heißen Wasser, sicher eine ausgleichende Wirkung auf ihr Gemüt gehabt hätte – wäre da nicht die Flasche Wodka gewesen, die sie sich auf die breite Umrandung des Beckens gezaubert hatte.

Eine Stunde später war die Flasche dreiviertel leer und Tamara eingeschlafen.

Sie wachte auf, als ihre Arme vom Beckenrand abrutschten und sie tiefer in das Wasser glitt, das ihr daraufhin in den leicht geöffneten Mund lief.

Prustend und ziemlich benommen tauchte sie wieder auf. Im ersten Moment war sie desorientiert und verwirrt, bis ihr wieder einfiel, wie sie hierher gekommen war.

Sie fröstelte leicht, denn das Wasser war mittlerweile ziemlich abgekühlt, konnte sich aber trotzdem nicht dazu entscheiden, das Becken zu verlassen.

Unmotiviert sah sie sich in dem wunderschönen Raum um. Dabei streifte ihr Blick die Wodkaflasche. Schlagartig überrollte sie eine Welle von Melancholie, die ungehindert über ihre alkoholgeschwächten Selbstschutzwälle schwappte, und ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Sie kam sich so armselig vor - wie sie hier im kalten Badewasser saß, und sich besaufen musste, um die Tatsache zu ertragen, dass ein gewisser Zaubertränkemeister absolut nichts mit ihr zu tun haben wollte.

Sie war jung, schön und begehrenswert – also wie kam dieser unmögliche, kaltschnäuzige, fiese Bastard dazu, ihre Gunst einfach abzuweisen.

In ihrem bisherigen Leben als erwachsene Frau waren die Männer für ihren Geschmack eigentlich eher zu viel hinter ihr hergewesen, so dass es, wenn im Prinzip auch schmeichelhaft, doch manchmal schon lästig geworden war. Und immer war sie diejenige gewesen, die Annäherungsversuche zurückgewiesen hatte, die ihr nicht gelegen kamen.

Sie selbst war noch nie von einem Mann, dem sie Avancen gemacht hatte, abgelehnt worden.

Warum nur ausgerechnet von diesem.

Und warum wollte sie ihn deshalb um so mehr – so sehr, dass es fast schon Formen einer Obsession annahm.

Wütend trank sie den Rest Wodka in einem Zug aus, schüttelte sich, und stieg aus dem Wasser.

Mit zornigen, groben Bewegungen rubbelte sie ihre aufgeweichte Haut trocken, ohne auf den stummen, aber schmerzhaften Protest ihrer Muskeln zu achten.

Als sie sich angezogen hatte, ging sie nicht in ihre Wohnung zurück, sondern machte einen Abstecher in die Eingangshalle, öffnete das schwere Eichenportal und trat hinaus ins Freie.

Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, und die Luft roch frisch und sauber.

Sie stieg die Stufen hinunter und ging ein paar Schritte.

Nach wenigen Metern blieb sie stehen, verwandelt ihre leichten Schuhe in ein paar feste, knöchelhohe Stiefel, marschierte weiter und begann schließlich zu laufen.

Sie rannte immer schneller und schneller, und blieb erst stehen, als sie das Gefühl hatte, sich übergeben zu müssen. Der Genuss von Champagner, Wein und Wodka schien sich nicht unbedingt mit körperlichen Anstrengungen zu vertragen.

Nachdem ihr revoltierender Magen sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, ging sie langsam weiter.

Obschon sie sich jetzt körperlich ein wenig besser fühlte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass weder die Wirkung des Alkohols, noch ihre Deprimiertheit wesentlich nachgelassen hatte.

Als sie aufgehört hatte, aufgrund des schnellen, anstrengenden Laufs zu schwitzen, begann sie zu frösteln, und zog ihre Strickjacke enger um ihren Körper.

Sie beschloss Kehrt zu machen und schlug den Weg zurück zum Schloss ein.

Der Rückweg kam ihr unverhältnismäßig lang vor. Ihr war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie so weit gelaufen war.

Als Hogwarts in Sichtweite kam, wirkte es auf sie erstmals bedrohlich – so, wie es dunkel und verlassen inmitten der düsteren, verregneten Landschaft thronte.

Tamara blieb kurz stehen, und ließ das Bild auf sich wirken. Sie verspürte eigentlich keine große Lust, ins Schloss zurückzukehren, denn drinnen fühlte sie sich seltsamerweise noch einsamer als hier draußen.

Aber ihr war kalt, also ging sie weiter.

Nach ein paar Metern nahm sie einen schwachen Lichtschein am Rande des riesigen Gebäudes wahr, der knapp über dem Boden durch eine Gruppe von Bäumen durchschimmerte.

Das musste der Kerker sein - denn der einzige Teil Hogwarts, der ansonsten noch beleuchtet sein mochte, war die Küche, und die lag auf der anderen Seite, nach Hinten hinaus.

Er war also da – da, und doch so weit entfernt, durch die Distanz, die er ihr auferlegt hatte.

„_...schwören sie, mich nie wieder außerhalb des Unterrichts zu belästigen, solange sie hier_ _sind..._" - seine harschen Worte klangen ihr noch in den Ohren.

Aber noch hatte sie fünf Tage Zeit um diese Wette zu gewinnen, und es lag überhaupt kein Grund vor, seinen Wunsch vorher schon zu respektieren. Warum war sie nicht schon längst darauf gekommen. Nur weil er „_...Montag, neun Uhr..._"gesagt hatte, war sie doch nicht gezwungen, sich von ihm fernzuhalten.

Mit wütenden, weitausgreifenden Schritten stapfte Tamara auf das Schloss zu.

Sie riss die Eingangstüre auf und rannte die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter.

Noch nie, seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts, war sie weiter in diesen Teil des Schlosses vorgedrungen, als bis zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer, beziehungsweise Snapes direkt daneben liegenden Büro.

Seine Wohnräume mussten, dem Lichtschein nach, den sie von draußen gesehen hatte, am Ende des Flurs liegen.

Sie ging den durch einige Fackeln mäßig erleuchteten Korridor entlang, bis sie an eine schwere Tür aus massiver Eiche kam, hinter der sie Snapes Privatgemächer vermutete.

Lauschend legte sie ein Ohr an die Tür und wartete darauf, irgend ein Geräusch zu vernehmen, das auf seine Anwesenheit schließen ließ.

Nach einer Weile meinte sie das Scharren eines Stuhlbeines, oder etwas in der Art, über den Boden zu hören.

Sie klopfte drei mal kräftig gegen die Tür und wartete gespannt.

Was sie zu ihm sagen würde hatte sie sich eigentlich gar nicht richtig überlegt – sie würde einfach improvisieren, je nachdem, wie er auf ihren Überfall reagierte.

Wenn er nicht allzu unfreundlich war, würde sie ihm nur mitteilen, dass sie sehr gerne mit ihm zu Abend essen würde.

Nichts rührte sich.

Nachdem sie eine Weile gewartet hatte, klopfte Tamara noch mal - diesmal mit viel Wucht und fünf mal hintereinander.

Wenn er da drinnen war, konnte er das Klopfen gar nicht überhört haben.

Die Tür wurde nicht geöffnet.

Dieser verdammte, arrogante Scheißkerl. Sie würde ihm mindestens eine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen, wenn er nur endlich aufmachen würde.

Wütend trat sie mit ihren derben Stiefeln gegen die Tür, immer und immer wieder, bis ihr der Fuß weh tat.

Nichts!

„ICH WEIß, DASS SIE DA SIND, SEVERUS!", schrie Tamara, während sie mit dem anderen Fuß auf die Tür eintrat. „MACHEN SIE ENDLICH AUF!"

Es passierte rein gar nichts!

„DAS IST EIN NOTFALL!", brüllte Tamara und trommelte mit den Fäusten gegen das Holz.

Als sie erschöpft aufgab, einen Schritt zurücktrat und überlegte, ob der Versuch Snapes Wohnung mit ein paar Flüchen aufzubrechen wohl gefährlich wäre, öffnete sich die Türe.

Da stand nun der Mann, den sie unbedingt hatte sehen wollen, und war kaum wiederzuerkennen in seiner Jeans und dem grauen Sweatshirt.

Sie starrte ihn genauso verwundert an, wie er sie böse.

„Welcher Art ist ihr Notfall?", sagte er eisig.

„Ich bin einsam...", flüsterte Tamara, bevor sie sich selber bewusst wurde, was sie da von sich gab.

„Haben sie den Verstand verloren?", sagte Snape in einem Ton, in dem man das Eis förmlich klirren hörte.

„Nein...", sagte Tamara leise.

„Sie schlagen und treten hier auf meine Tür ein, brüllen herum wie eine Wahnsinnige – und das alles, weil sie sich einsam fühlen?", sagte Snape schneidend. „Meines Wissens ist das kein Zustand, der den sofortigen Tod zur Folge hat."

„Bitte, Severus! Ich werde verrückt, wenn ich dauernd allein in diesem alten Kasten herumsitze", sagte Tamara flehend. Der Drang, ihm Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen zu müssen, hatte sich in Luft aufgelöst.

„Sie tun das seit – lassen sie mich überlegen ...ziemlich genau neunundzwanzig Stunden, und man kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie einige davon verschlafen haben", sagte Snape schneidend, „und nach dieser kurzen Zeitspanne fällt ihnen bereit dermaßen die Decke auf den Kopf, dass sie völlig durchgedreht hier auftauchen, und mich bitten, ...ja – um was eigentlich? Das ich für sie den Pausenclown mache?"

Tamara senkte beschämt den Kopf. Sie fand die Idee, hierher zu kommen mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so gut.

„Ist es der Mangel an Beschäftigung, der ihnen so zusetzt?", bohrte Snape weiter. „Gebe ich ihnen vielleicht zu wenig Hausaufgaben auf?"

„Nein, nein!", sagte Tamara schnell. „Ich habe Gestern den ganzen Nachmittag gebraucht, um ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen – das war wirklich genug."

„Und dass sie heute nichts zu tun hatten, hat sie nun völlig aus der Bahn geworfen?", fragte Snape ungehalten.

„Ich hatte nur das dringende Bedürfnis, nach etwas menschlicher Gesellschaft", sagte Tamara leise.

„Warum, zum Teufel, gehen sie dann nicht vors Schloss und apparieren dorthin, wo sie vermutlich auch vor ihrem Hogwartsaufenthalt ihre Wochenenden verbracht haben", knurrte Snape, „sondern belästigen mich, der ich dieses Bedürfnis nach Gesellschaft absolut nicht teile?"

„Das kann ich nicht!", sagte Tamara kläglich.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Snape.

„Weil besondere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen worden sind, damit ich das Schloss nicht verlassen kann – zu meinem eigenen Schutz, selbstverständlich", seufzte Tamara resigniert. „Das war die Bedingung meines Vaters, nur unter dieser Voraussetzung hat er meinem Aufenthalt hier zugestimmt."

Snape lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in den Türrahmen und sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Und wie kommt es, dass eine so erschreckend selbstbewusste, erwachsene Frau nach Papas Pfeife tanzt?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Weil ich ihn liebe!", sagte Tamara schlicht. „Seit das mit meiner Mutter passiert ist, lebt mein Vater in der ständigen Angst, dass Sascha oder mir etwas zustoßen könnte. Er hat sich zu einem absoluten Sicherheitsfanatiker entwickelt – aber wenn er dadurch ruhiger schlafen kann, nehme ich das gerne in Kauf. Zudem ist es ja auch gerechtfertigt, denn wir werden tatsächlich immer noch bedroht, von dieser Organisation, die ich erwähnte."

„Wusste Dumbledore, dass sie hier nicht weg können?", fragte Snape finster.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?", sagte Tamara mit einem zaghaften Lächeln. „Er hat die Sicherheitszauber selbst gelegt... wahrscheinlich hat er nur vergessen, es ihnen mitzuteilen", fügte sie zaghaft hinzu, als sie seine verbitterte Mine bemerkte.

„Dumbledore hat die Angewohnheit, immer nur so viel an Informationen weiterzugeben, wie er für notwendig hält", sagte Snape kalt. „Er war sicher der Meinung, es würde reichen, wenn ich weiß, dass ich das Kindermädchen für sie spielen muss."

„Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen!", sagte Tamara trotzig.

„Dass sie nicht einmal einen Tag allein sein können, ohne Dummheiten zu machen, bekräftigt diese Aussage nicht gerade", sagte Snape.

„Ich mache keine Dummheiten!", sagte Tamara.

„Solche Mengen Alkohol zu sich zu nehmen, würde ich aber eher schon dem Bereich der Dummheiten zuordnen", meinte Snape.

„Woher wissen sie...ich habe gar nicht so viel getrunken!", murmelte Tamara betroffen.

„Mein Zauberstab behauptet, sie haben 1,7 Promille", sagte Snape ruhig.

„WAS?" Sie sah entrüstet auf seine Hände. Tatsächlich hielt er in der rechten den Stab.

„Ein recht einfacher Test", sagte Snape mit boshaftem Grinsen. „Unsere Krankenschwester, Madame Pomfrey, war so nett, ihn mir zu zeigen. Sehr praktisch – vor allem für einen Hauslehrer!"

„Es ist unfair, das einfach ohne mein Wissen zu machen!", fauchte Tamara. „Das..., das... gehört sich einfach nicht!"

„Sie scheren sich doch sonst auch nicht um irgendwelche spießigen Regel", sagte Snape boshaft. „Und Außerdem sind sie schließlich meine Schülerin, und ich bin dafür verantwortlich, dass ihnen nichts zustößt, in Hogwarts."

„Schön, Herr Lehrer!", sagte Tamara und breitete einladend die Arme aus. „Dann kümmern sie sich jetzt gefälligst um mich, bevor ich und meine Promille noch aus Versehen gegen eine Wand laufen."

„Tja – was macht man am Besten mit Betrunkenen?", sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Starker Kaffee? Eine kalte Dusche?"

„Die haben sie mir doch neulich schon gegönnt. Hat ihnen das Ergebnis so gut gefallen?", sagte Tamara anzüglich.

„Folgen sie mir in mein Büro!", sagte Snape kühl, und ließ die Tür zu seiner Wohnung schwungvoll ins Schloss fallen.

Tamara tappte ihm leicht schwankend hinterher.

Sie betraten den düsteren, mit allen möglichen Zaubertrankutensilien vollgestopften Raum, und Snape ging zielstrebig zu einem Schrank, dem er eine Flasche mit einem grünen, giftig aussehenden Inhalt entnahm. Er füllte einen kleinen Becher mit der ekligen Flüssigkeit, die zäh und ölig aus der Flasche lief. Diesen Becher hielt er Tamara vor die Nase.

„Austrinken!", sagte er barsch.

„Was ist das?", sagte Tamara misstrauisch.

„Ich wünschte, es wäre ein Trank, der sie die nächsten sechs Wochen in Tiefschlaf versetzt", sagte Snape ungeduldig, „aber in Wirklichkeit wird er nur ihren Alkoholexzess ein wenig relativieren."

„Sind sie sicher, dass sie mich nicht vergiften?", fragte Tamara mit einem angewiderten Blick auf das grüne Gebräu.

„Na ja, es kommt schon mal vor, dass man sich im Zutatenschrank vergreift – aber das wissen sie ja selbst", sagte Snape beiläufig.

Tamara sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ich bin sicher!", bellte Snape. „Trinken sie endlich!"

Mit deutlicher Verachtung nahm Tamara einen kleinen Schluck.

„UUUHHHÄÄÄ! Das ist ja abscheulich!", sagte Tamara und würgte.

„Ich sagte nicht _probieren_ und _rummaulen_ – ich sagte _AUSTRINKEN_!", blaffte Snape sie an.

Tapfer setzte Tamara den Becher erneut an, und kippte das ganze Zeug auf einmal hinunter. Sie knallte den leeren Becher auf Snapes Schreibtisch und schüttelte sich am ganzen Körper.

„Das fällt schon fast unter Folter", keuchte sie.

Snape hielt ihr ein Glas Wasser hin, das sie entgegennahm, aber misstrauisch von allen Seiten begutachtete.

„Das ist nur Wasser!", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll.

Tamara trank das Glas gierig aus.

„So – dann werde ich sie mal besser nach Hause bringen, solange sie noch laufen können", sagte Snape und machte eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Tür.

„Was soll denn das heißen? Ich kann noch hervorragend laufen", sagte Tamara entrüstet. „Außerdem will ich nicht nach Hause. Ich will mit ihnen zusammen Abendessen."

„Ich fürchte daraus wird nichts", sagte Snape. „Sie werden in Kürze ...etwas unpässlich sein."

„Wie meinen sie...oh...!" Tamara begann mit einem Mal beträchtlich zu schwanken, und Snape musste sie die letzten Stufen der Kerkertreppe hinaufführen.

„Was passiert mit mir, Severus?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Sie machen die Folgen ihres Alkoholkonsums nun konzentriert, praktisch im Zeitraffer durch", sagte Snape. „Danach werden sie sehr müde werden und viele Stunden schlafen. Wenn sie morgen früh aufwachen, werden sie sich fühlen, wie neu geboren."

„Dann bin ich wieder fit wie ein Turnschuh, und werde sie bei Verteidigung schlagen – sie werden schon sehen", nuschelte Tamara undeutlich und stützte sich schwer auf ihren Begleiter.

Ein paar Meter weiter schaffte sie es nicht mehr die Beine so voreinander zu setzen, dass sie sich wirklich vorwärts bewegte.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab, um sie durch einen _Mobilicorpus_-Zauber weiter zu transportieren, aber als sie merkte, was er vorhatte fing sie lautstark an zu jammern.

„Neiiin, bitte nicht, das ist sooo entwürdigend – tun sie mir dass nicht an!", jaulte sie und klammerte sich an ihm fest.

„Ich muss unbedingt daran arbeiten, dem Trank noch etwas hinzuzufügen, das diese Wehleidigkeit unterbindet", stöhnte Snape gereizt.

„Tragen sie mich!", bettelte Tamara weinerlich. „Ich wiege fast gar nichts, und sie sind so ein starker Mann."

„Womit habe ich das verdient?", murmelte Snape. „Hören sie auf, sich in meinen Arm zu krallen, sonst kann ich sie nicht hochheben."

Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach, um ihre Arme gleich darauf um seinen Hals zu winden.

Seufzend hob er sie hoch.

Als er mit seiner Last bei ihrer Wohnungstür ankam, war sie schon fast eingeschlafen.

Er lehnte sie vorsichtig gegen die Wand, und hielt sie mit einer Hand fest, während er mit der anderen Hand den Zauberstab hervorholte um die Tür zu öffnen, die sich jedoch dem Versuch wiedersetzte.

„Tamara! Haben sie ein Passwort für die Tür?", fragte er.

Tamara öffnete kurzfristig ein Auge, um es gleich wieder zu schließen, blieb aber stumm.

Snape schüttelte sie leicht.

Diesmal öffnete sie beide Augen.

„Das Passwort!", sagte Snape fordernd.

„Severus...", hauchte Tamara.

„Ich brauche ihr Passwort!", knurrte Snape, und schüttelte sie wieder.

„Se-ve-rus!", sagte Tamara wehleidig.

„Das ist ihr Passwort?", fragte Snape anklagend.

„Na und?", maulte Tamara.

„Sie sind verrückter, als ich dachte", schnaubte Snape.

Er öffnete die Tür und trug sie hinein bis in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo er sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett ablegte. Danach zog er ihr die schmutzigen Schuhe von den Füßen und deckte sie zu.

Als er sich von dem Bett entfernen wollte, krallte sie sich wieder an seinem Arm fest.

„... dableiben ... Hand halten ... eingeschlafen bin", murmelte sie undeutlich, und öffnete ganz kurz die Augen, um ihm einen flehenden Blick zuzuwerfen. „Bitte!"

Kopfschüttelnd setzte er sich auf den Bettrand.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer zog Tamara seine Hand an sich und legte ihre Wange darauf.

Eine Minute später war sie bereits eingeschlafen.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8 – Überraschungen 

Als Tamara am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich tatsächlich hervorragend.

Keine Spur von Kopfschmerzen - was eigentlich nach dem reichlichen Alkoholkonsum obligatorisch gewesen wäre. Sogar ihre Muskelschmerzen hatten sich weitgehend gelegt.

Dieser Zaubertrank schien wirklich wahre Wunder zu wirken.

Sie sah auf die Uhr und sprang gleich aus dem Bett, als sie feststellte, dass sie nur noch wenig Zeit hatte, bis der Unterricht begann.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche, und einem ebenso schnellen Frühstück im Stehen, machte sie sich kurz darauf auf dem Weg in den Kerker.

Snape stand vor dem Vorratsschrank und hantierte mit einigen Zutaten als sie den Unterrichtsraum betrat.

Er ignorierte ihre Anwesenheit so lange, bis sie an ihrem üblichen Platz vorbei ging und auf ihn zutrat.

Der Blick, den er ihr daraufhin zuwarf, drückte deutliche Missbilligung darüber aus, dass sie gerade die unsichtbare Grenze zwischen Schülerin und Lehrer überschritten hatte.

Mit einer Bewegung, die trotz ihrer Präzision etwas ausgesprochen Gereiztes an sich hatte, stellte er die Phiole, die er gerade in der Hand hielt in den Schrank zurück.

Tamara stand still vor ihm und wartete geduldig darauf, dass er ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zuwenden würde.

Ihr Schweigen schien ihn jedoch noch zusätzlich zu verärgern.

„WAS?", fuhr er sie barsch an, kaum dass er sich zu ihr umgedreht hatte.

„Ich möchte mich bei ihnen bedanken, Severus", sagte Tamara ruhig.

„Wofür?", knurrte Snape.

„Dafür, dass sie sich gestern um mich gekümmert haben", fuhr sie fort.

„Hatte ich denn eine Wahl?", sagte Snape bissig.

„Sie hätten mir auch die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen können", sagte Tamara leicht irritiert über seine anhaltende Feindseeligkeit.

„Ja, das wäre natürlich eine Möglichkeit gewesen – und, wie ich ihnen versichern darf, eine äußerst verlockende", sagte Snape schneidend, „aber dann hätten sie sich noch weiter in ihren hysterischen Anfall hineingesteigert - vermutlich zu guter Letzt noch vor meiner Tür Schlafen gelegt, in ihrem Suff, und sich den Tod geholt, auf dem kalten Kerkerboden. Wie sollte ich das wohl Dumbledore erklären?"

„Dann haben sie mir also nur geholfen, weil sie sich dazu ...verpflichtet fühlen?", fragte Tamara zögernd.

„Warum wohl sonst?", schnauzte Snape sie an. „Währen sie jetzt so freundlich, sich endlich auf ihren Platz zu begeben, damit wir anfangen können?"

„Es hätte ja auch sein können, dass sie so etwas wie Sympathie für mich empfinden", sagte Tamara pampig, „vorausgesetzt, sie sind zu so einer Empfindung überhaupt fähig."

„Nach dem ich so oder so für sie verantwortlich bin, ist es nach meinem Dafürhalten völlig irrelevant, ob sie mir sympathisch sind", sagte Snape ölig. „Und ich versichere ihnen: Auch bei der Menge an zusätzlichen Hausaufgaben, die ich ihnen gleich aufbrummen werde, wenn sie - anstatt sich zu ihrem Kessel zu begeben - mir weiter die Zeit stehlen, mit ihrem absurden Geplapper, wird meine persönliche Meinung über sie keine Rolle spielen."

„Manchmal könnte man glatt das Gefühl kriegen, sie wären schizophren", murmelte Tamara während sie zu ihrem Platz ging. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich gestern Abend mit ihrem anderen Ich gesprochen."

„Haben sie etwas gesagt, Tamara?", fragte Snape in einem leisen, aber bedrohlichen Ton.

„Nein, Severus!", seufzte Tamara resigniert.

„Wollten sie eventuell noch irgend etwas sagen?", hakte Snape nach.

„Eigentlich schon, aber ich lasse es lieber bleiben", sagte Tamara mit einem leichten Anflug von Trotz.

„Kluges Mädchen!", sagte Snape kühl. „Seite dreihundertvierzehn, der Entspannungstrank. Fangen sie an!"

„Den sollten sie selber mal nehmen", knirschte Tamara tonlos mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Snape scharf.

„Ich sagte: Dann werd' ich mir die Zutaten mal nehmen", meinte Tamara mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Das wäre anzuraten", sagte Snape pikiert, „nachdem ihnen selbige vermutlich nicht von alleine zufliegen..."

Nach dem sie den Entspannungstrank ohne Zwischenfälle, und ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihrem Lehrer zu wechseln gebraut hatte, stellte sie sich abwartend neben den Kessel und wippte mit dem Fuß auf und ab.

Nach einer Weile hob Snape aufgrund des leisen, klopfenden Geräusches, das sie dadurch verursachte, genervt den Kopf.

„Fertig?", fragte er barsch.

„Fertig!", bestätigte Tamara. „Wollen sie probieren?" Sie hob ihm einladend eine Kelle voll entgegen.

Snape sah sie strafend an, während er auf sie zukam.

„Hätte ja sein können", sagte Tamara schulterzuckend. „Sie haben doch sicher ein passendes Gegengift auf Vorrat. Es wäre ja nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn sie sich mal entspannen – sei es nun mit Trank oder ohne."

„Momentan käme es mir wesentlich gelegener, wenn ich einen Anti-Impertinenztrank auf Lager hätte", sagte Snape giftig. „Den würde ich ihnen sofort zur Verfügung stellen."

„Wenn sie vielleicht noch etwas Toleranzsteigerndes daneben stehen hätten, das möglicherweise auch noch die Manieren des Trinkenden in erträgliche Bahnen lenkt, dann würde ich gerne mit ihnen anstoßen, Severus", sagte Tamara giftig.

„Die Medizin, die ich ihnen gestern verabreicht habe scheint sie tatsächlich fit gemacht zu haben", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd. „Etwas zu fit, für meinen Geschmack!"

„Tja - zu spät!", sagte Tamara patzig. „Außerdem hatte sie ohnehin keine Wahl – schließlich sind sie für mich verantwortlich."

„Das schon – aber ich hätte ihnen auch etwas anderes geben können", sagte Snape nachdenklich, „zum Beispiel einen Trank der bewirkt, dass sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib kotzen – das hat auch eine gewisse Ausnüchterungswirkung."

„Oh – dann bin ich ihnen also doch zu Dank verpflichtet – dafür, dass sie so gnädig waren, mir das zu ersparen", sagte Tamara spitz.

„Durchaus – denken sie besser daran, wenn sie das nächste Mal anfangen, sich sinnlos zu besaufen", entgegnete Snape gelassen.

Er warf einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick in ihren Kessel.

„Der ist soweit in Ordnung", sagte er herablassend. „Machen sie weiter mit dem Aufputschtrank auf Seite dreihundertsiebzehn."

Tamara blätterte die Seite in ihrem Buch um, woraufhin ein hinterhältiges Grinsen ihr Gesicht überzog.

„Und was ist mit Seite dreihundertfünfzehn und dreihundertsechzehn?", fragte sie mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag.

„Die Vorstellung, dass sie einen Liebestrank, oder ein emotionsverstärkendes Elixier brauen, verursacht bei mir aus irgendeinem dubiosen Grund ein unangenehmes Kribbeln in der Magengegend", sagte Snape säuerlich.

„Das möchte ich natürlich nicht", sagte Tamara treuherzig. „Ich würde es viel mehr begrüßen, wenn's ein bisschen weiter unten kribbelt."

„Sie sind heute wirklich von herausragender Aufmüpfigkeit", sagte Snape missbilligend. „Eventuell sollte ich heute Nachmittag wieder ein wenig den Boden mit ihnen aufwischen, damit diese ungesund-euphorischen Anwandlung wieder abklingt."

„Na wenn schon!", sagte Tamara gelangweilt, und verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie müssen ständig das letzte Wort haben, oder?", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Ja!", sagte Tamara und grinste ihn unverschämt an.

„Seite dreihundertsiebzehn!", sagte Snape in seinem besten Schülereinschüchterungston! "Sofort!"

Der Aufputschtrank stellt sich als etwas schwieriger heraus, als erwartet, und Tamara war schließlich heilfroh, dass sie am Ende ein einigermaßen brauchbares Resultat vorweisen konnte.

Snape hatte sich die Gelegenheit natürlich nicht entgehen lassen, und an jeder Unsicherheit, und jedem noch so kleinen Fehlerchen herumgemäkelt.

Als Tamara das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer verließ war sie daher ziemlich gereizt, und während sie die Treppen hinaufstapfte, schwor sie sich, ihm beim nachmittäglichen Duell so gut Paroli zu bieten, wie sie nur konnte.

Sie hatte sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie sie es schaffen sollte, Snape ein drittes Mal zu besiegen. Aber schließlich hatte sie noch fünf Tage um die Wette zu gewinnen – genug Zeit, sich später noch näher mit der Sache zu befassen.

An diesem Nachmittag betrat sie die Halle lediglich mit dem Vorsatz, es ihm so schwer wie möglich zu machen, abermals mit ihr den Boden aufzuwischen, wie er es angedroht hatte.

Mit einem fast gut gelaunt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck traf Snape kurz nach ihr ein und musterte sie, anstatt eines Grußes grinsend.

„Sie haben ja gar nicht ihre Putzkleidung angelegt", sagte er süffisant, „sie wissen schon – den hübschen, weißen Anzug, der so schön rutscht."

„Gefällt ihnen nicht, was ich anhabe?", fragte Tamara, und sah an sich hinunter, auf die kurze sandfarbene Hemdbluse und die weit geschnittene olivgrüne Leinenhose, die sie trug.

Einer plötzliche Eingebung folgend richtete sie ihren Zauberstab auf sich selbst, murmelte grinsend einen russisch klingenden Zauberspruch und stand Sekunden später in einem extrem knappen knallroten Ledermini und einer dazu passenden, ebenso knappen Lederkorsage vor Snape. Hochhackige Pumps in der selben Farbe vervollständigten das Bild.

„Besser so?", hauchte Tamara und sah Snape herausfordernd an.

„Das Zeug sieht nicht so aus, als würde es rutschen", sagte Snape trocken, aber ihr war nicht entgangen, dass er erst einmal hatte schlucken müssen, bevor er sprach.

„Leder...!", fuhr er in besorgtem Ton fort. „Ich fürchte, sie werden sich überschlagen, bei so viel Bodenhaftung."

„Oh – oh!", rief Tamara mit gespielter Bestürzung. „Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich keine Unterwäsche trage?", fügte sie freundlich lächelnd hinzu.

„Sie scheinen heute wirklich etwas Lustiges gefrühstückt zu haben", raunte Snape.

„Vielleicht ist es ihr Alkoholmissbrauchs-Rettungstrank, der immer noch bei mir wirkt", sagte Tamara.

„Vielleicht hat ihnen aber auch die Flasche Wodka, die sie gekippt haben das Gehirn weggeätzt", meinte Snape jovial.

„Vielleicht ist es aber auch ihre Gesellschaft, die mich so aufputscht, Severus", sagte Tamara rauchig. „Sie wissen schon – die Pheromone - und natürlich ihr umwerfender Charme!"

„Wenn sie tatsächlich in diesen knappen Fetzen antreten wollen – und ich warne sie nachhaltig davor, denn es wird Brandblasen auf der freiliegenden Haut geben, falls sie doch übers Parkett rutschen", sagte Snape emotionslos, „oder – wie gesagt – sie überschlagen sich, und das könnte mit oder ohne Unterwäsche unangenehm werden, ...also wenn sie das wirklich so wollen, dann nehmen sie jetzt bitte Aufstellung. In diesen Schuhen werden sie sich übrigens mindestens ein Bein brechen, wenn nicht gleich dem Hals."

„Mit diesen Schuhen werde ich sie treten, wenn sie nahe genug an mich heran kommen – nach Möglichkeit dorthin, wo es richtig weh tut", sagte Tamara, lächelte ihm lieblich zu und stöckelte langsam und betont aufreizend davon. Nach wenigen Schritten drehte sie sich jedoch nochmals zu ihm um.

„Severus...?", sagte sie mit einem dezent schmollenden Dackelblick. „Könnten sie nicht auch einmal etwas anderes anziehen, beziehungsweise etwas ausziehen, damit die armen, schwer arbeitenden Pheromone noch ein bisschen Unterstützung durch optische Reize kriegen?"

„Scheren sie sich auf ihren Platz!", schnarrte Snape.

„Okay, okay!", sagte sie beleidigt und stöckelte weiter.

An ihrer Kampfposition angekommen drehte sie sich mit einem eleganten Hüftschwung um und ließ dabei den Zauberstab fallen.

„Ohps!", hauchte sie überrascht.

Sie bückte sich mit durchgestreckten, leicht gespreizten Beinen nach dem Stab, wobei ihre Brüste nahe daran waren, aus dem Mieder zu fallen, genau wie die Augen ihres Gegners aus den dazugehörigen Höhlen.

„STOP!", rief er mit einem winzigen Hauch Panik in der Stimme, als sie schon fast mit der Hand den Boden berührte.

Sie verblieb in der gebeugten Haltung und sah fragend zu ihm auf.

„Das wird verdammt knapp!", sagte Snape kritisch mit starrem Blick auf ihr überquellendes Dekolleté.

„Na schön!", seufzte Tamara und richtete sich wieder etwas auf, und ging gleich darauf in die Hocke um auf diese Weise ihren Zauberstab zu erreichen.

Auf halbem Weg hielt sie jedoch inne und grinste Snape anzüglich an.

„Na sie sind mir vielleicht ein Schlingel, Severus! Wo sie doch wissen, dass ich kein Höschen anhabe", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm vertraulich zu.

„Benützen sie einen Aufrufezauber!", sagte Snape gepresst.

„Das ist eine gute Idee!", rief Tamara begeistert. „_Accio Zauberstab_!"

Der Stab flog in ihre Hand.

„Sind sie nun endlich so weit?", fragte Snape genervt.

„Moment noch!", sagte Tamara, klemmte ihren Zauberstab zwischen die Zähne und zog mit beiden Händen ihren Minirock ein paar, eher imaginäre Zentimeter nach unten, indem sie mit den Händen, als auch mit dem Hintern hin und her wetzte, wobei das Leder seltsame, quietschende Geräusche von sich gab. Anschließend unterzog sie das Mieder der selben Prozedur, wobei sie hier noch vorher andeutungsweise ihren Busen an die richtige Position rückte.

Snape sah ihr mit deutlich wachsendem Unmut zu.

„Fertig?", fragte er noch einmal scharf, nachdem sie mit dem Gezupfe endlich fertig war.

„Ja..., ähm..., nein, doch nicht...", sagte Tamara und zog die Nase kraus.

„Was ist denn jetzt wieder?", stöhnte Snape verzweifelt.

„Ich glaube, ich ziehe doch lieber etwas anderes an", sagte Tamara nachdenklich.

„Wollen sie mich etwa auf die Art kirre machen?", schnappte Snape.

„Gar keine schlechte Idee", sagte Tamara und tippte sich unter Gemurmel mit dem Zauberstab an.

„Wie finden sie das?", fragte sie lächelnd, als sie gleich darauf wie ein mittelalterliches Burgfräulein gekleidet vor ihm stand. „Soll ich mein Tüchlein an ihre Lanze, ...äh,... ich meine natürlich ihren Zauberstab binden?"

„Oder ist das besser?", fuhr sie fort, ehe Snape einen Kommentar abgeben konnte. Ihre Stimme klang etwas dumpf aus dem Helm der Ritterrüstung, die sie nun trug.

„Wenn sie nicht sofort mit diesem Unfug aufhören, fange ich an – egal ob sie fertig sind, oder nicht", drohte Snape finster.

„Na gut!", tönte es blechern aus dem Visier.

Sekunden später starrte Snape sie völlig konsterniert an.

Was sie nun trug war eine etwas kleinere, aber ansonsten originalgetreue Kopie seiner eigenen Kleidung.

„Sie sind wirklich durchgeknallt!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich möchte nur schon mal eine gewisse Vorstellung davon entwickeln, wie es aussieht, wenn man mit ihnen den Boden aufwischt", erklärte Tamara.

Kurz darauf konnte sie sich, auf dem Boden liegend, ein Bild davon machen, wenngleich sie, wieder besseren Wissens, natürlich auf eine andere Perspektive gehofft hatte.

Sie stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub aus der Kleidung.

„Schwarz schmutzt aber auch ganz schrecklich!", sagte sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick auf Snape.

„Wenn man nicht dauernd in den Dreck fliegt, spielt das keine so große Rolle", belehrte sie dieser herablassend.

Gegen Ende des Duells war Tamaras Anzug mehr grau als schwarz und als Snape ihr mitteilte, dass sie nun zu etwas Anderem übergehen würden, kehrte sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzer und einem weiteren Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes zu ihrer ursprünglichen, legeren Kleidung zurück.

„Schon wieder umgezogen?", schnauzte Snape sie an, als sie zu ihm an den Tisch trat, auf dem ein dickes Buch lag, in welchem er blätterte.

„Ja! Der Snape-Look steht mir irgendwie nicht", sagte Tamara entschuldigend, „aber ich kann auch eines der anderen drei Ensembles nehmen, wenn ihnen dieses wirklich nicht gefällt."

„Es ist mir völlig gleichgültig, was sie anhaben", knurrte Snape.

„Das Thema hatten wir schon mal!", sagte Tamara grinsend.

„Die vergangene Stunde scheint ihnen den Hang zu vorlauten Kommentaren nicht ausgetrieben zu haben", sagte Snape drohend. „Ich schätze, wir werden doch eine Runde Duellieren einlegen, und sie werden dies hier...", er zeigte auf das aufgeschlagene Buch, „...selbst erarbeiten. Als Hausaufgabe, in Form eines Aufsatzes – nicht unter einem halben Meter Pergament!"

Tamara verzog das Gesicht und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick über seinen Arm hinweg auf die aufgeschlagenen Seiten.

„_Von der Verteidigung gegen Wehrwölfe und ähnliches Getier_", las sie halblaut.

„Ach wie schade! Severus – könnten wir das nicht praktisch erarbeiten?", fuhr sie lachend fort. „Sie versuchen mich zu beißen, und ich wehre mich ...vielleicht ...vielleicht auch nicht... wer weiß?"

„Stellen sie sich zum Duell auf – es wird Zeit, dass sie mich wieder ernst nehmen", schnaubte Snape.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde konnte sich Tamara kaum mehr vorstellen, ihn jemals nicht ernst genommen zu haben.

Sie war wieder einmal völlig am Ende ihrer Kräfte, und als ihr Lehrer den Unterricht endlich für beendet erklärte, blieb sie am Boden sitzen und vergrub für einen kurzen Moment ihr Gesicht in einer resignierenden Geste in den Händen.

Als sie wieder aufsah und sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, sah sie sich zu ihrer Verwunderung direkt Snape gegenüber, der vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen war, und sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick musterte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er etwas unwirsch.

„Nachdem alles weh tut, scheint zumindest noch alles dran zu sein", sagte Tamara sarkastisch.

Er erhob sich und versetzte sie nochmals in Erstaunen, indem er ihr die Hand reichte, um ihr hoch zu helfen.

„Danke, Severus!", sagte sie und lächelt ihn an, als sie vor ihm stand.

„Bitte! Und wenn sie dann sicher auf beiden Beinen stehen, dürfen sie meine Hand wieder loslassen", sagte Snape.

„Oh... ja...", murmelte sie zerstreut und ließ ihn los. „Severus?

„Tamara?"

„Ich werde das nie lernen, oder?", sagte sie leise und verzagt.

Snape zögerte.

„Sie sind schon um Einiges besser und auch wesentlich schneller geworden", sagte er dann in einem Ton, als ob er selber nicht glauben konnte, was er da von sich gab.

„Und warum spielt sich dann immer noch der Großteil eines jeden Duells für mich in der Horizontalen ab?", fragte Tamara zweifelnd.

„Ich sagte _schneller_, und nicht _schnell genug_", schnarrte Snape. „Meine Prognose hierzu besagt, dass sie sich auch noch eine ganze Weile mit der Horizontalen werden abfinden müssen – und das beziehe ich ausdrücklich auf den Bereich des Duellierens", fügte er barsch hinzu, als er sah, dass sich bei seinen Worten ein anzügliches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte, und sie den Mund bereits für einen entsprechenden Kommentar geöffnet hatte.

„Schade!", sagte sie stattdessen, und hielt seinem strengen Blick lächelnd stand. „Obwohl ich bei soviel Hausaufgaben, wie sie mir heute aufgebrummt haben, wahrscheinlich ohnehin keine Zeit für horizontale Tätigkeiten aus anderen Bereichen gefunden hätte. Außer vielleicht, sie helfen mir bei den Hausaufgaben, und danach..."

„Sehen sie zu, dass sie Land gewinnen, bevor ihre Hausaufgaben sich auf wundersame Weise vermehren", sagte Snape streng, und zeigte mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger energisch Richtung Tür.

Als Tamara sich auf dem Weg hinaus noch einmal umdrehte, ohne dass er es bemerkte, konnte sie sich für einen kurzen Moment an einem ungewöhnlichen Anblick erfreuen: Ein echtes, entspanntes Lächeln zierte die sonst so harten Gesichtszüge ihres Lehrers.

Von diesem Lächeln war allerdings am nächsten Morgen absolut nichts mehr zu entdecken, als Tamara, freundlich _Guten Morgen_ wünschend an ihrem Schülertisch im Kerker Platz nahm.

Es war vielmehr ein - sogar für seine Verhältnisse - ausgesprochen griesgrämiges Gesicht, das ihr da entgegenschaute.

„Welche Laus ist ihnen denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Tamara spontan, als er, anstatt ihren Gruß zu erwidern, nur unverständlich knurrte.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angeht!", fauchte Snape und richtete zu ihrem Entsetzen seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Fangen sie an zu arbeiten! Das Rezept liegt auf ihrem Tisch!", blaffte er sie an.

Bei diesen Worten segelte das dicke Zaubertränkebuch von seinem Pult zu ihr herüber, landete mit einem lauten Klatschen vor ihr auf dem Tisch und blätterte sich selbstständig, mühsam ächzend und hektisch raschelnd auf, bis es die gewünschte Seite erreicht hatte, und diese – untermalt von einem zufriedenen Seufzer – sanft hernieder sank.

„Respekt - sie schaffen es sogar, Bücher zu quälen!", sagte Tamara verblüfft.

„Die Herstellung dieses Trankes ist eine schwierige, langwierige und äußerst diffizile Angelegenheit", sagte Snape giftig, „und es wäre durchaus angebracht, das unqualifizierte Gebrabbel jetzt einzustellen, und sich auf die notwendigen Arbeitsschritte zu konzentrieren. Ich würde daher vorschlagen, sie halten ihren Mund und holen sich die Zutaten, die sie benötigen."

Tamara verschränkte ihre Arme, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, und sah ihn schweigend an.

Angesichts dieses offenkundigen Boykotts seiner Anordnungen verließ Snape mit großen, zornigen Schritten den Platz hinter seinem Pult und marschierte bis vor ihren Tisch, wo er sich vorbeugte und mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte abstützte, so dass er aus nächster Nähe unheilverkündend auf sie heruntersah.

Ohne es zu wollen rutschte Tamara ein paar Zentimeter tiefer in ihren Stuhl.

„Was soll das werden?", fragte Snape leise und bedrohlich, und seine Augen bohrten sich mit einer solchen Vehemenz in die ihren, dass sie das unbehagliche Gefühl beschlich, er würde dort wesentlich mehr sehen, als sie preisgeben wollte.

„Ich bin nicht bereit, etwas auszubaden, was ich nicht selbst verursacht habe", sagte sie, und versuchte mit einem trotzigen Blick ihre zittrige Stimme zu kompensieren.

„Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, sich ein Wenig deutlicher auszudrücken?", flüsterte Snape heiser.

Sein Flüstern war irgendwie viel schlimmer, als das wütende Geschrei, das sie eigentlich erwartet hatte. Tamara musste sich außerdem sehr zusammennehmen, um den Blickkontakt nicht zu beenden. Aber diesen Gefallen würde sie ihm auf gar keinen Fall tun.

„Dass sie ihre miese Laune an mir auslassen, ist nicht gerechtfertigt. Ich habe ihnen nichts getan", sagte sie anklagend. „So eine Behandlung habe ich einfach nicht verdient."

Als Snape darauf nicht gleich etwas erwiderte, sondern sie nur weiter böse anstarrte, kam sie erst richtig in Fahrt.

„Ob sie nun so fürchterlich gelaunt sind, weil sie schlecht geschlafen haben", sagte sie schnippisch, „oder ob sie sich aus Versehen mit der Zahnbürste ins Auge gestochen haben, ob sie unter Migräne oder unter Verstopfung leiden, ob ihre Lieblingssocken in der Wäsche waren oder ihnen lediglich ihr Morgenkaffee nicht geschmeckt hat – ICH habe ganz bestimmt absolut NICHTS damit zu tun!"

Eine kleine Ewigkeit lang, die tatsächlich wohl nur einige Sekunden dauerte, hatte Tamara das Gefühl, er könne sie allein durch seinen Blick umbringen – als würde die Wut, die sie in seinen Augen sah, in einer heißen, tödlichen Welle über sie hereinbrechen, wie ein Lavastrom.

Als sie schon meinte, die Hitze fast körperlich fühlen zu können, brach Snape die Verbindung ab und richtete sich auf.

Dann geschah das eigentlich Unfassbare:

„Da haben sie vollkommen recht", sagte er ruhig.

Störend bei dieser sensationellen Äußerung war eigentlich nur, dass das gesamte Eis der Antarktis in diesen Worten mitzuschwingen schien.

‚Eigentlich müsste es zischen, wenn Eis auf Lava trifft', schoss es Tamara durch den Kopf.

Dieser etwas skurril anmutende Gedanke entlockte ihr beinahe ein Grinsen. Glücklicherweise erkannte sie noch rechtzeitig, dass dies im Moment wohl eher nicht angebracht war. Sie beschränkte sich daher lieber darauf, Snape neutral und abwartend anzusehen.

Er stand immer noch vor ihrem Tisch, mit verschränkten Armen, und seine Miene war verschlossener denn je – keine Spur mehr von der heißen Flut, und auch keine Eisberge in Sicht.

„Nachdem das nun geklärt ist – wären sie jetzt vielleicht bereit anzufangen?", fragte er völlig emotionslos.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich sie verletzt habe!", sagte Tamara aufrichtig.

Ohps – da war wieder ein Spritzer Lava – wenn auch nur eine Sekunde lang.

„Stellen sie jetzt diesen Zaubertrank her!", sagte er bemüht ruhig.

„Kann dieser blöde Trank nicht noch ein Bisschen warten?", sagte Tamara eindringlich. „Erzählen sie mir lieber, was passiert ist! Gestern war doch noch alles in Ordnung – als ich die Halle verließ haben sie sogar ein richtig echtes Lächeln gelächelt."

Diesmal blubberte die imaginäre Lava schon heftiger.

„Entweder sie beginnen jetzt mit ihrer Arbeit, oder aber sie verlassen diesen Raum", sagte er nun wieder drohend. „Wenn sie sich für letztere Option entscheiden, brauchen sie überhaupt nicht mehr zum Zaubertrankunterricht erscheinen – dieses Fach ist dann für sie erledigt. Ob sie allerdings unter der Voraussetzung am Ende die Prüfung bestehen, halte ich für fraglich."

„Das ist Erpressung, Severus!", sagte Tamara müde.

„Und schon wieder haben sie vollkommen recht – ich gratuliere zu ihrer ausgezeichneten Beobachtungsgabe!", sagte Snape gehässig.

Tamara beschloss, dass es nun klüger war, seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ging sie zum Vorratsschrank und entnahm die Zutaten, die sie für den Trank benötigte. Es waren so viele, dass sie mehrmals hin und her laufen musste, bis alles auf ihrem Tisch stand.

Snape hatte sich unterdessen wieder hinter sein Pult zurückgezogen und schien sie völlig zu ignorieren.

Die Herstellung der Rezeptur erwies sich tatsächlich als äußerst langwierig und kompliziert. Tamara fiel es schwer, die nötige Konzentration aufzubringen.

Immer wieder schweifte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab, zu Snape, der mit versteinerter Mine in einem Buch las, und sie nach wie vor keines Blickes würdigte.

Als sie eine Phase erreicht hatte, in der das Gebräu eine Weile köcheln musste, und sie auch sonst gerade nichts zu tun hatte, da alle weiteren Zutaten, die der Vorbereitung bedurften, bereits in der richtigen Menge, zerstückelt, gehackt oder zerdrückt parat lagen, wagte sie noch einmal einen Vorstoß.

Sie ging zu Snapes Pult hinüber, blieb vorsichtshalber mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand davor stehen und räusperte sich leise.

Sein Kopf bewegte sich kaum aber seine Augen richteten sich sofort, und mit einem immer noch gehörig wütenden Funkeln auf sie.

„Ja?", sagte er gereizt.

„Ich möchte mich noch einmal entschuldigen", sagte Tamara, „falls mein Verhalten von vorhin..."

„Das können sie bleiben lassen!", unterbrach Snape sie rüde.

„Aber.."

„Scheren sie sich zu ihrem Kessel!", fauchte Snape.

Frustriert über die grobe Abfuhr stapfte sie zu ihrem Platz zurück, wobei sie einem ansatzweise im Weg stehenden Stuhl einen wütenden Tritt verpasste.

„Führen sie sich anständig auf, sonst fliegen sie raus!", schnappte Snape ihr bissig hinterher.

Die Fertigstellung des Zaubertrankes nahm noch mehrere Stunden in Anspruch.

Als Tamara gegen halb Zwei endlich das letzte Mal umgerührt hatte, und ihr Magen aufgrund der ausgefallenen Mittagspause schon heftig knurrte, nahm Snape den Trank in Augenschein. Mit einem unverständlichen Knurren, das von einem knappen Nicken begleitet wurde, gab er zu erkennen, dass er das Ergebnis als annehmbar bewertete.

Laut und erleichtert seufzend verließ Tamara den Unterrichtsraum, und beschloss, während sie die Kerkertreppe hinaufstieg, dass sie ihr Mittagessen gleich in der Halle einnehmen würde, da bis zum Beginn des Verteidigungsunterrichts nur noch eine knappe halbe Stunde Zeit blieb.

Sie war sicher, dass Snape trotzdem pünktlich sein würde, und jede Verspätung ihrerseits als neuerlichen Affront auslegen würde.

Als sie mit dem Essen gerade fertig war, und sich zufrieden zurücklehnte, um noch fünf Minuten zu entspannen, bevor der Stress wieder los ging, kam eine kleine, sehr zerrupfte Eule in den Saal geflattert und landete vor ihr auf dem Tisch.

Dieses ziemlich mitgenommen aussehende Käuzchen war eindeutig keines, dass ihrer Familie gehörte. Außerdem kam die Eule, die regelmäßig Post von ihrem Vater brachte, und die ihre im Austausch mitnahm, immer Samstagmorgens.

Neugierig rollte sie die Botschaft auf, während die Überbringerin sich an den Resten ihres Mittagessens gütlich tat.

Auf den ersten Blick erkannte sie Dumbledores markante Handschrift.

_Tamara, meine Verehrteste,_

_ich hoffe, es geht Ihnen gut, und Sie haben den Unterricht, bei unserem geschätzten Professor Snape bislang unbeschadet überstanden – nachdem Sie mir bisher kein Wort der Klage geeult haben, gehe ich davon aus, dass es sich solchermaßen verhält._

_Ich schreibe Ihnen heute, weil es die nächsten Tage eventuell etwas schwierig mit besagtem Zaubertränkemeister werden könnte, da ich ihm - mit einer Eule, die ich gleichzeitig mit dieser auf die Reise schicken werde – eine, für ihn unangenehme Mitteilung machen werde._

_Um nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden (was für ein hübscher Muggel-Ausdruck!), und damit sie nicht am Ende noch das Gefühl bekommen, sie wären für seine voraussichtlich grottenschlechte Laune verantwortlich, möchte ich sie ausnahmsweise in diese schulinterne Angelegenheit einweihen:_

_Es geht um die vakante Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, für die ich bislang keine Nachbesetzung für das kommende Schuljahr erwirken konnte._

_Glücklicherweise hat mir nun doch noch kurzfristig einer, der in Frage kommenden Kandidaten zugesagt._

_Ich befürchte, Professor Snape wird gehörig toben, da er sich große Hoffnungen gemacht hat, diesmal die Stelle zu bekommen, auf die er sich schon sehr lange bewirbt, und die ich ihm bisher hartnäckig verweigert habe._

_Wenn es Ihnen irgendwie möglich ist - ohne dabei Ihr Leben in Gefahr zu bringen - dann spenden Sie ihm doch bitte ein wenig Trost._

_Ich denke, nach ein, zwei Tagen wird er sich soweit wieder beruhigt haben._

_Im Übrigen würde ich mich freuen, wenn Sie mir, etwa am Ende der vierten Woche Ihres Aufenthalts in unserem schönen Hogwarts, eine Mitteilung über Ihre Fortschritte in Zaubertrankkunde und Verteidigung machen könnten – einen Halbzeitstand, sozusagen. Ich habe Professor Snape um eine ebensolche Bewertung, aus seiner Sicht gebeten._

_Mit lieben Grüßen und den allerbesten Wünschen verbleibe ich ergebenst, _

Ihr Albus Dumbledore 

Aus dieser Richtung wehte also der Wind. Er war also gar nicht auf sie sauer, sondern auf seinen Vorgesetzten.

Als sie den Brief sinken ließ, betrat Snape gerade die Halle. Seine Laune schien sich während der kurzen Pause nicht wesentlich geändert zu haben.

Tamara beschloss, den Stier sofort bei den Hörnern zu packen. Sie wedelte mit dem Brief sowie Snape zu ihr hersah.

„Ich weiß jetzt, warum sie so übel drauf sind!", rief sie triumphierend.

Snape betrachtete stirnrunzelnd das Stück Pergament und sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte dabei von irritiert zu angewidert.

„Dumbledore, dieses alte Plappermaul!", stieß er schließlich wütend hervor.

„Er schreibt, ich soll sie trösten!", sagte Tamara genüsslich.

Sie wurde umgehend mit einem Ein-Schritt-weiter-und-du-bist-tot-Blick belohnt.

„Warum will Dumbledore ihnen diese Stelle eigentlich nicht geben?", fragte Tamara etwas vorsichtiger.

„Wer weiß - vielleicht weil ich keine Scheiß-Zitronendrops mag?", knurrte Snape verächtlich.

„Im Ernst, Severus – ich verstehe das nicht – sie haben mir in den zwei Wochen so viel beigebracht", sagte Tamara hartnäckig. „Während meiner Schulzeit habe ich in einem ganzen Jahr nicht so viel gelernt. Ich glaube kaum, dass jemand geeigneter für diesen Job ist als sie – wenn auch ihre Methoden ein wenig..., ähm... gewöhnungsbedürftig sein mögen."

Sie wappnete sich innerlich gegen eine weitere grobe Zurückweisung, aber erstaunlicherweise sah er sie nur mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Das hat etwas mit Vertrauen zu tun", sagte er schließlich bitter. „Jemand mit meiner Vergangenheit hat einfach kein hundertprozentiges Vertrauen verdient. Dumbledore behauptet zwar, dass dem nicht so wäre, aber er hat wohl trotzdem Bedenken, ich könne eine Art Rückfall erleiden, wenn ich mich zu viel mit schwarzer Magie beschäftige."

„Ich traue ihnen auch nicht so ganz über den Weg, aber das macht ja die Sache erst richtig spannend", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

„Mit dieser Meinung dürften sie ziemlich allein dastehen", schnaubte Snape, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte nun immerhin entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Lächeln.

„Als ich mich entschlossen hatte, Dumbledores großzügiges Angebot anzunehmen, in Hogwarts meine Prüfungen nachzuholen – mit ihnen als Lehrer – bin ich von mehreren Seiten gewarnt worden, dass mit ihnen unmöglich auszukommen wäre", sagte Tamara, „aber ich war bereits nach unserem ersten Aufeinandertreffen sicher, dass es klappen würde."

„Seien sie nicht so voreilig", sagte Snape. „Sie haben von den acht Wochen gerade mal zwei überstanden – und übrigens nicht nur sie, sondern auch ich."

„Ich bin jedenfalls froh, dass sie mein Lehrer sind!", sagte Tamara schlicht.

„Ob eigentlich zur Aurorenausbildung auch Alkoholikerinnen zugelassen werden?", sagte Snape versonnen.

„Da mache ich ihnen ein Kompliment – und was machen sie?", brauste Tamara auf. „Witze auf meine Kosten! Aber ich sage ihnen was: Ich werde gar keinen Alkohol mehr benötigen, weil ich nämlich nicht mehr einsam sein werde. Ich habe vor, auch an den Wochenenden ihre Gesellschaft zu genießen, und zwar völlig legal, nachdem ich die Wette gewonnen habe. Außerdem werden sie mir sowieso mit Haut und Haaren verfallen sein, nachdem sie eine ganze Nacht mit mir verbracht haben – dann hat sich dieses Problem nämlich von allein gelöst, und dann haben sie den Salat – ha!"

„Na wenn das so ist...", sagte Snape samtig, und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung der Stelle, an der sie gewöhnlich beim Beginn eines Duells stand, „...dann hoffe ich, dass sie diese Illusion wenigstes ausreichend motiviert, um den Fußboden etwas weniger häufig mit ihrer entzückenden Rückseite zu beehren."

Grinsend stand Tamara auf und ging um den Tisch herum, um sich zum Kampf aufzustellen.

„Freut mich, dass sie wenigstens meine Rückseite entzückend finden", raunte sie Snape im Vorbeigehen zu.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis besagte Rückseite wieder Bodenkontakt aufnahm, aber im weiteren Verlauf des Duells hatte Tamara den Eindruck, dass Snape sie nicht ganz so vehement wie sonst mit Flüchen bombardierte.

Auch wenn sie einen Fehler machte, erklärte er ihr ruhig, und geduldig was sie verbessern konnte – von der vormittäglichen Gereiztheit keine Spur.

Irgendwie hatte sie es scheinbar geschafft, wieder ein Stück von seinem Panzer zu knacken.

Sie war daher wieder besseren Wissens fast enttäuscht, als er am späten Nachmittag den Unterricht beendete, und sich nach einem kurzen Nicken anschickte, die Halle zu verlassen.

Als er die Tür fast schon erreicht hatte, beschloss sie, dagegen etwas zu unternehmen.

„Severus?", rief sie ihm nach.

Die Hand bereits an der Klinke drehte er sich um.

„Ja?", sagte er, und es klang nicht einmal direkt unfreundlich.

„Darf ich ihnen noch eine einzige Frage stellen?", sagte Tamara, während sie auf ihn zuging.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", sagte Snape, verschränkte die Arme und sah sie mit einem Anflug von Ungeduld an.

„Nachdem ich ihnen vorhin eröffnet habe, dass ich sie als Lehrer sehr schätze", sagte Tamara zögernd, „hätte ich gerne gewusst, ob ich wirklich eine so fürchterliche Schülerin bin, wie sie es befürchtet hatten."

Zunächst sagte er gar nichts – fixierte nur einen imaginären Punkt auf dem Fußboden.

Als er sie endlich wieder ansah war Tamara schon ganz zappelig vor Ungeduld.

„Um es klar und deutlich zu formulieren, Tamara", sagte Snape schließlich samtig, „sie sind die Pest! Impertinent, chaotisch und viel zu impulsiv! Aber ihre Begabung, ihr Durchhaltevermögen und vor allem ihr Kampfgeist übertreffen erheblich meine Erwartungen."

Sie sah ihn staunend und stumm vor Begeisterung an.

„Und manchmal sind sie sogar wirklich witzig!", fügte Snape zu ihrer erneuten Überraschung hinzu, bevor er sich wieder der Tür zuwandte.

„Hätten sie nicht vielleicht Lust, einen Spaziergang mit mir zu machen?", fragte Tamara, als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Das war eindeutig eine zweite Frage!", entgegnete Snape und ging davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9 – Sieger und Verlierer**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

Snape war nicht schlechter gelaunt als sonst, und Tamara rackerte sich ab, um sowohl im Unterricht, als auch bei der Bewältigung des enormen Hausaufgabenpensums die hohen Erwartungen ihres Lehrers zu erfüllen. Sein positiver Kommentar, über ihre Begabung hatte sie diesbezüglich deutlich motiviert.

Was ihr allerdings langsam aber sicher Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer keine zündende Idee betreffs der Wette gehabt hatte.

Am Freitag Nachmittag, beim Verteidigungsunterricht, war sie daher nicht hundertprozentig bei der Sache, was ihr einige grobe Rüffler von Snapes Seite einbrachte.

„Was ist heute mit ihnen los, Tamara?", fauchte er sie an, als sie zum wiederholten mal den rechtzeitigen Einsatz eines Gegenfluchs verpasste. „Haben sie sich etwa wieder vollaufen lassen, gestern Abend?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht!", sagte Tamara trotzig.

„Was ist es dann, das ihre Reaktionszeit auf das Niveau eines fast scheintoten Großmütterchens senkt?", sagte Snape bissig.

„Sorgen!", sagte Tamara knapp.

„Ach sie Ärmste!", sagte Snape mit sarkasmustriefender Stimme. „Und worüber?"

„Darüber, wie ich es bis morgen Mittag schaffen soll, sie aus den Latschen zu pusten", giftete Tamara ihn an.

„Das haben sie sich selber eingebrockt", sagte Snape boshaft, „und diese Sorgen - die übrigens äußerst berechtigt sind – machen sie sich gefälligst in ihrer Freizeit, und nicht in meinem Unterricht."

„Ich habe keine Freizeit!", zischte Tamara. „Ich sitze jeden Abend fast bis Mitternacht an ihren Scheiß-Hausaufgaben."

„Na so was!", sagte Snape amüsiert. „Wissen sie was – ich werde ihnen in Verteidigung heute ausnahmsweise keine schriftlichen Arbeiten aufgeben, und nachdem sie den Zaubertrankaufsatz erst bis Montag fertig haben müssen, können sie sich heute Abend einmal Zeit nehmen, um sich richtig ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen."

„Das ist wirklich äußerst rücksichtsvoll von ihnen", sagte Tamara mit einem falschen Lächeln.

„Und da soll noch einer sagen, ich hätte kein Verständnis für meine Schüler", meinte Snape.

Er ließ sie an diesem Nachmittag hauptsächlich das Ausweichen trainieren.

Nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten bekam sie es einigermaßen gut hin, sich in letzter Sekunde wegzudrehen, ehe sein Fluch sie treffen konnte, wobei ihr durchaus klar war, das ihr Gegner nicht volles Tempo vorlegte.

Am Ende des Unterrichts kam Snape auf sie zu, und grinste sie spöttisch an.

„Haben sie noch einen speziellen Wunsch, was sie üben wollen – ich meine, im Hinblick auf ihr leicht utopisches Vorhaben", sagte er boshaft.

„Ja gerne!" giftete Tamara ihn an. „Wie wäre es damit: Sie legen ihren Zauberstab weg, und ich schau mal, ob meine erbärmlichen Fähigkeiten ausreichen, um sie überhaupt zu treffen."

„Ich mache ihnen einen anderen Vorschlag", sagte Snape gönnerhaft, „ich drehe ihnen den Rücken zu, und sie versuchen, mich zu erwischen. Was halten sie davon?"

Tamara sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen misstrauisch an.

„Entweder, sie trauen mir wirklich überhaupt nichts zu, oder es ist voll geil, auf dem Bauch zu landen", sagte sie griesgrämig.

„Wollen sie vorsichtshalber einmal selbst ausprobieren, wie sich so eine Bauchlandung anfühlt", fragte Snape seidig.

„Nein danke, es reicht mir vollauf, wenn sie mir hinterher davon berichten", sagte Tamara.

„Wir werden sehen...", sagte Snape, begab sich auf seine Position, und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. „Fertig?", fragte er ohne sich umzusehen.

„Fertig!", sagte Tamara.

Sie konzentrierte sich einige Sekunden, und schmetterte dann mit voller Wucht einen gut gelungenen _Stupor_ in seine Richtung – gelungen vor allem deshalb, weil der Fluch nur von einem Flüstern begleitet wurde, und ihr Gegner dadurch nicht vorzeitig akustisch gewarnt wurde.

Snape fuhr jedoch aus ihr unerklärlichen Gründen bereits herum, sowie sich der Fluch in ihrem Kopf formiert hatte.

Er stoppte den gleißenden Lichtstrahl zwar erst, als er die Mittellinie schon deutlich überschritten hatte – was bei den bisherigen Duellen nie vorgekommen war – und musste einen Schritt zurück treten, um den Rückstoss auszugleichen, aber wirklich gefährlich war im Tamaras Angriff nicht geworden. Vielmehr war sie es, die nun ausweichen musste, als der Fluch zu ihr zurückgeschossen kam.

„Wie zum Geier machen sie das", rief sie aufgebracht.

„Ich spüre, was sie denken!", sagte Snape boshaft.

‚_ARSCHLOCH!_', dachte Tamara voll konzentriert, und sah ihn dann voller Erwartung an.

„Und...? Was habe ich gerade gedacht?", bohrte sie nach, als Snape keine erkennbare Reaktion zeigte.

„Vermutlich nichts Nettes", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Ich denke, sie wissen, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht?", sagte Tamara hämisch.

„Nein – ich sagte, ich spüre, was sie denken", belehrte sie Snape, „und das bezog sich explizit auf die Bündelung der Willenskraft, die stattfindet, kurz bevor sie einen Fluch loslassen. Diese Schwingung ist deutlich spürbar – welche Banalitäten ansonsten in ihrem Kopf herumdümpeln entzieht sich glücklicherweise meiner Kenntnis."

„Banalitäten?", schnaubte Tamara entrüstet.

„Ja – sie wissen schon, was ich meine – geistlose, fade...", sagte Snape freundlich.

„Ich weiß, was sie meinen!", unterbrach ihn Tamara wütend. „Erklären sie mir lieber etwas Nützliches, zum Beispiel, wie ich verhindern kann, dass sie meine Flüche schon fühlen, während ich die Energie bündle. ...Und vor allem, wie ich lernen kann, zu ergründen, was in ihrem Schädel vorgeht – fluchmäßig natürlich, obwohl mich natürlich auch ihre sonstigen Gedanken brennend interessieren würden, einschließlich der Banalitäten."

„Da muss ich sie leider enttäuschen", sagte Snape. „Dass ich ihre Absichten bei einem Kampf sofort durchschaue, könnten sie nur verhindern, indem sie ihren Geist verschließen, während sie einen Fluch sprechen - das zu lernen ist ziemlich schwierig und auch langwierig. Und ihr zweites Anliegen werden sie schon deshalb nicht in die Tat umsetzen können, weil ich genau das beherrsche – meinen Geist im entscheidenden Moment zu verschließen. Abgesehen davon, hat ohnehin nicht jeder die Begabung, die geistige Energie eines anderen auch nur ansatzweise aufzufangen."

„Das klingt ja äußerst ermutigend, was sie mir da in ihrer unnachahmlich arroganten..., pardon, ... ich meine natürlich _charmanten_ Art um die Ohren hauen", knurrte Tamara.

„Okay, ich versuche es mit einer netteren Formulierung", sagte Snape mitfühlend. „Sie sind mir einfach nicht gewachsen!"

„Oh, danke – das war wirklich viel besser!", fauchte Tamara.

„Wenn sie mich morgen dennoch besiegen wollen, werden sie sich schon etwas Außergewöhnliches einfallen lassen müssen", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Das werde ich tun – verlassen sie sich drauf!", sagte Tamara gepresst. „Ist das eigentlich anstrengend – ich meine, müssen sie sich sehr konzentrieren, um meinen Geist ... anzuzapfen?", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

„Nein – nicht mehr!", sagte Snape. „Nachdem ich nun schon seit über zwei Wochen das Vergnügen habe, sie Tag für Tag aufs Parkett zu befördern, bin ich auf die Schwingungen, die sie aussenden eingestellt. Ich muss lediglich meinen eigenen Geist frei machen, um ihre unbewussten Sendungen zu empfangen."

„Wie überaus praktisch für sie", sagte Tamara ärgerlich. „Es wäre schön, wenn sie sich auch in anderen Bereichen so perfekt auf mich einstellen würden, anstatt mich nur beim Duell auszuspionieren."

„Von Ausspionieren kann gar hier nicht die Rede sein", sagte Snape schneidend.

„Was soll es denn sonst sein?", fragte Tamara aufgebracht. „Sie dringen immerhin ungebeten in meinen Geist ein."

„Nein – das tue ich nicht!", sagte Snape energisch. „Ich fange nur auf, was sie unwissentlich herumschleudern."

„Aber ihnen war von vornherein klar, dass es so läuft", giftete Tamara, „und ich habe es gerade eben erst erfahren. Das nenne ich eindeutig unfair!"

„Wollen sie ihre Wette zurückziehen?", fragte Snape lauernd.

„Nein, Severus, das will ich nicht!", zischte Tamara. „Nachdem ICH mich keinesfalls unfair verhalten werde, stehe ich nach wie vor zu meinem Wort."

„Wie edel!", sagte Snape mit einem ironischen Lächeln. „Wenn ich noch irgend etwas tun kann, um sie zu unterstützen – lassen sie es mich wissen."

„Nein Danke! Sehen SIE nur zu, dass ihre Arroganz bis morgen nicht nachlässt", sagte Tamara böse. „Wir sehen uns pünktlich um neun, nehme ich an...?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten drehte sie sich um und verließ mit energischen Schritten die große Halle.

Snape sah ihr stumm und stirnrunzelnd hinterher.

‚_Toller Abgang, du blöde Kuh_', dachte Tamara, als sie die Treppen zu ihrem Quartier hochstieg, ‚_daran kannst du dich morgen hochziehen, wenn du wieder mal auf dem Arsch landest_.'

Wütend knallte sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu.

Die Chancen, morgen einen Sieg zu erringen standen gleich Null – nachdem, was sie heute über Snapes Fähigkeiten erfahren hatte war sie davon mehr denn je überzeugt.

Warum hatte er eigentlich damals, bei der ersten Verteidigungsstunde nicht reagiert, als sie ihm ihren russischen Spezialfluch auf den Hals gehetzt hatte?

Würde es vielleicht helfen, wenn sie nur noch auf russisch fluchte?

Unsinn! Er hatte ja gesagt, er würde die Bündelung der Willenskraft spüren – das war sicher unabhängig von der Sprache.

Vielleicht hatte sie damals wirklich nur Glück gehabt und er hatte nicht richtig aufgepasst, oder es lag daran, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt geistig eben noch nicht auf sie eingestellt war ...oder aber, er hatte diesen Fluch nicht richtig spüren können, weil er ihn nicht gekannt hatte.

Eventuell war das die Stelle, an der sie einhaken sollte.

Den selben Fluch noch mal zu verwenden stellte ein gewisses Risiko dar, denn sie musste davon ausgehen, das er sich sehr wohl gemerkt hatte, wie dieser sich anfühlte, obwohl er davon überrumpelt worden war.

Mal überlegen! Welche Flüche kannte sie noch, die vermutlich einem britischen Zauberer nicht bekannt sein dürften.

Sie ging im Geiste sämtliche Zauber durch, von der ihre russische Kinderfrau jemals erzählt hatte, aber es war keiner darunter, der ihren Gegner wirklich umhauen, oder zumindest handlungsunfähig machen würde.

Mit ein bisschen Glück würden ihn vielleicht einige davon genug verwirren, dass sie die Chance hatte, etwas durchschlagenderes anzuwenden.

Wenn nicht, blieb ihr aber wohl nichts anderes übrig, als den _Sadérschka_ - die Abwandlung des Lähmfluchs - noch einmal zu verwenden. Würde er diesen jedoch mit einem Schild abwehren, und der Fluch würde infolgedessen sie selber treffen, wäre das wirklich unangenehm. Sie traute Snape durchaus zu, dass er sie aus Rache einfach übers Wochenende in der Halle stehen ließ.

Welche Möglichkeiten hatte sie noch.

Er hatte gesagt, er müsse sich nicht sonderlich konzentrieren, um die Schwingungen die sie unbewusst aussandte aufzufangen, sondern lediglich seinen Geist öffnen.

Vielleicht war er dann auch besonders anfällig für andere Signale, und zwar solche, die sie absichtlich aussandte.

Was auf keinen Fall schaden konnte war, nochmals etwas von dem Verführungselixier aufzutragen – ihr war alles recht, um ihn ein Wenig durcheinander zu bringen. Auch ein aufreizendes Outfit war unter diesem Gesichtspunkt sicher keine schlechte Idee.

Den Rest würde sie verbal erledigen müssen. Wie konnte man einen hartgesottenen Zyniker wie Snape am besten ablenken – mit welchem Gesprächsthema war ein Mann todsicher zu irritieren?

Natürlich!

Warum war sie nicht gleich darauf gekommen?

Gefühle!

Sie würde über Gefühle reden!

Oder noch besser – ihn hartnäckig über seine eigenen, intimsten Gefühle ausfragen!

Genial!

Ansonsten konnte sie nur hoffen, dass sie eine kurze Unaufmerksamkeit von seiner Seite – die sich mit etwas Glück während ihres Ablenkungsmanövers irgendwann ergeben würde - gewinnbringend zu ihren Gunsten ausnützen, und ihm einen umwerfenden Fluch verpassen konnte.

Nach diesem Gedanken beschloss sie, es mit den Sorgen nun gut sein zu lassen, und sich lieber in der Badewanne, bei einem schönen Glas Rotwein zu entspannen - und sich währenddessen Gedanken zu machen, welche Kleidung wohl morgen den angestrebten Zweck am ehesten erfüllen würde.

Am nächsten Morgen, eine viertel Stunde vor neun, verließ Tamara ihre Wohnung – parfümiert, und bekleidet mit einer hautengen weißen Hose, die in kniehohen, weichen Wildlederstiefeln steckte. Ihre schmale Taille wurde von einem breiten Gürtel aus dem selben Material betont.

Darüber trug sie eine hauchdünne weiße Bluse mit überdimensional weiten, an den Handgelenken geschnürten Ärmeln, die ihre Schulten freiließ, und wohl heruntergefallen wäre, wenn sie nicht von einer knapp sitzenden, vorne geschnürten, ebenfalls weißen Korsage gehalten worden wäre, die ihren Busen äußerste dekorativ präsentierte, zumal die ohnehin durchsichtige Bluse in diesem Bereich nicht allzu viel verdeckte.

Trotzdem sie sich, wie geplant präpariert, und so gut es ging, innerlich auf das beabsichtigte Ablenkungsmanöver vorbereitet hatte, fühlte sie sich wie ein Lamm, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde.

Snape war bereits in der Halle. Er saß am Lehrertisch und trank Kaffee.

Als Tamara sich hinzugesellte, hob er den Kopf und ein spöttisches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.

„Sie sehen aus, wie eine Piratenbraut", sagte er belustigt. „Da fehlen eigentlich nur noch Säbel und Enterhaken."

„Ich habe lediglich ihre Vorliebe für weiße Kleidung berücksichtigt", sagte Tamara, „damit meine ich natürlich, an mir – obwohl sie in weiß sicher auch recht putzig aussehen würden."

„Ich glaube, da liegt ein Missverständnis vor", sagte Snape gut gelaunt, „das weiße Teil, das sie neulich trugen, fand ich nur wegen der glatten Oberfläche so perfekt. Es war wirklich spaßig, sie so über den Boden sausen zu lassen."

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Gefühl, jemanden zu quälen?", fragte Tamara ernst. „Macht ihnen das wirklich Spaß?"

Die kleine zornige Falte zwischen Snapes Augenbrauen, als er sie verwundert ansah, aufgrund des ungewohnt ernsthaften Tons, zeigte Tamara, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war.

„Sie sind nicht _jemand_ – sie sind eine Schülerin, und eine ziemlich aufsässige noch dazu", sagte Snape schließlich, „und in ihrem Fall lautet die Antwort: Ja!"

„Freut mich, dass ich ihnen wenigstens damit ihre trostlosen Ferien etwas versüßen kann!", sagte Tamara.

„Trostlos...? Haben sie wieder mal mit Wodka gegurgelt?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Ach – sie meinen also, sie haben im Gegensatz zum Rest der Menschheit, keinerlei Bedarf nach der Gesellschaft anderer?", fragte Tamara interessiert. „Sie sind also der typische Einzelkämpfer, der einsame Wolf, einer der letzten richtig harten Männer, der nichts und niemanden auf der Welt wirklich braucht?"

„Gibt es eigentlich einen besonderen Grund, warum sie ausgerechnet heute solche Mengen an Blödsinn von sich geben?", fragte Snape verächtlich.

„Na klar!", sagte Tamara, in einem Ton der deutlich machte, was sie von seiner Begriffsstutzigkeit hielt. „Ich muss doch die paar Stunden ausnützen, in denen ich noch das Wort an sie als Privatperson richten darf."

„Wenn das so ist, beginnen wir jetzt mit dem Unterricht", sagte Snape bissig. „Und ich versichere ihnen, sie dürfen mich dabei alles fragen, was mit Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu tun hat."

„Danke, Severus – das ist wirklich zu gütig von ihnen!", säuselte Tamara.

„Stellen sie sich auf!", kommandierte Snape. „Und noch etwas, Tamara..."

„Ja?"

„Das selbstgebraute Wässerchen, mit dem sich schon wieder einparfümiert haben, wird ihnen nichts nützen", sagte Snape boshaft. „Darauf war ich vorbereitet. Aber ich hätte sie eigentlich nicht für so einfallslos gehalten."

„Nun ich dachte mir einfach, wenn es auch wahrscheinlich nichts nützt, kann es jedenfalls nicht schaden", sagte Tamara gelassener als ihr zumute war.

„Fertig?", fragte Snape, als sie an ihrer Position angekommen, und sich umgedreht hatte.

„Ich glaube schon!", sagte Tamara.

„Was bitteschön heißt denn - _ich glaube schon_?", fragte Snape genervt, indem er ihren Tonfall nachäffte. „Sind sie nun bereit, oder nicht?"

„Fertig und bereit, flachgelegt zu werden!", bellte Tamara, und streckte den Zauberstab in die Luft, wie ein Musketier den Degen.

„Völlig übergeschnappt!", murmelte Snape, und nahm ebenfalls Kampfaufstellung.

Er starrte sie an.

Das musste der Moment sein, in dem sein Geist empfänglich war, für ihre Aktionen.

„Severus?", sagte Tamara.

„Was?", knurrte Snape.

„Sie sehen heute wirklich zum Anbeißen aus!", sagte Tamara und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

„Was soll der Mist? Sind sie nun endlich soweit?", fauchte Snape.

„Ich kann mich gar nicht konzentrieren, wenn ich sie anschaue", sagte Tamara kläglich.

„Was für eine Überraschung!", blaffte Snape. „Dann schauen sie eben weg – das spielt sowieso keine große Rolle!"

Bevor sie noch etwas entgegnen konnte, hatte er sie mit einem _Petificus Totalus _erwischt, gegen den sie sich aufgrund ihrer gedanklichen Abwesenheit nicht im Mindesten hatte wehren können.

Tamara stand einen Moment lang starr wie eine Statue, bevor sie bedrohlich zu schwanken begann. In dem Augenblick, als sie kippte, löste Snape den Fluch, und sie landete lediglich auf allen Vieren, anstatt steif wie ein Brett und auf der Nase.

„Vielen Dank!", sagte sie beim Aufstehen.

„Wofür?", seufzte Snape.

„Das sie den Fluch aufgehoben haben, bevor ich hingeknallt bin. Ich glaube, sie sind im Grunde ihres Herzens ein sehr liebevoller Mensch", sagte Tamara.

„Was ist heute nur los mit ihnen?", sagte Snape angewidert. „Sie sind doch bis jetzt noch nicht mal auf den Kopf geflogen."

Er wartete, bis sie wieder richtig stand, und hob dann erneut den Zauberstab.

„Severus?"

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?", zischte Snape.

„Ich frage mich nur...ach, ...lieber doch nicht!", murmelte Tamara.

„Schön!", sagte Snape gepresst.

„Obwohl..."

„WAS?"

„Ich frage mich, ob sie ..., hm...", nuschelte Tamara.

„WAS? WAS ZUM TEUFEL FRAGEN SIE SICH?", donnerte Snape.

„Ach, nichts!", sagte Tamara beleidigt.

Snape starrte sie böse an und hob den Zauberstab.

„Ich frage mich, ob sie als Liebhaber eher der zärtliche Typ sind, oder doch mehr der wilde Draufgänger", sagte Tamara schnell.

Der _Stupor_ schleuderte sie mehrere Meter nach hinten.

„Genügt ihnen das als Antwort?", fragte Snape, als er über ihr aufgetauchte.

„WOW!", keuchte Tamara.

„Halten sie jetzt lieber ihr vorlautes Mundwerk, und versuchen sie, sich wenigstens ansatzweise zu verteidigen", sagte Snape barsch, als sie sich langsam und mühsam wieder in eine aufrechte Position begab. „So schlecht wie heute haben sie lange nicht mehr gekämpft!"

„Irgendwie fühle ich mich heute ein bisschen daneben", gab Tamara zu. „Es ist sicher die Aussicht auf eine Nacht mit ihnen, die mich so nervös macht."

„Sie sind wirklich ziemlich daneben", murmelte Snape und begab sich kopfschüttelnd wieder hinüber, auf seine Seite.

Versuchsweise ließ Tamara einen Entwaffnungszauber auf seinen Rücken los, den er umgehend abwehrte - ohne sich ganz umzudrehen, oder auch nur richtig hinzusehen.

„Sie denken laut und deutlich, heute", sagte er spöttisch.

Als er an seiner Ausgangsposition angekommen war, sah er sie nur abwartend an, anstatt zu fragen, ob sie bereit war.

„Und?", sagte er schließlich.

„Was denn?", meinte Tamara unschuldig.

„Keine blöden Fragen mehr auf Lager?", sagte er launig.

„Aber nein!", sagte Tamara erstaunt.

Er sah sie zweifelnd an und hob langsam den Zauberstab.

„Nur eine noch...", rief Tamara.

„Na wer sagt's denn!", knirschte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Was haben sie sich neulich eigentlich dabei gedacht, mich einfach so zu küssen?", fragte Tamara.

Snapes Mine verfinsterte sich umgehend.

Da war sie - ihre Chance!

Sie konzentrierte sich kurz und mit aller Kraft auf den _Sadérschka_, den ihre alte Kinderfrau ihr beigebracht hatte.

Eine Sekunde später schoss der Fluch aus ihrem Zauberstab.

Snape reagierte im allerletzten Moment.

Er riss den Arm hoch und schützte sich mit einem Schildzauber, kurz bevor der Fluch ihn erwischte.

Tamara duckte sich, und ließ den zurückgeprallten Fluch über sich hinweg zischen.

Die Wucht des Aufpralls hatte Snape ins Schleudern gebracht, und er hatte einiger Mühe, auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

Die günstige Gelegenheit ausnützend schickte sie ihrem immer noch mit dem Gleichgewicht kämpfenden Gegner umgehend den gleichen Fluch noch mal auf den Hals.

Abermals brachte er einen Schild zustande, diesmal etwas wirksamer, als beim ersten Angriff.

Tamara sprang zur Seite, und schaffte es so gerade noch, dem eigenen Fluch, der ihr vermutlich ein einsames Wochenende in der großen Halle beschert hätte, auszuweichen.

„Das war gar nicht schlecht!", sagte Snape anerkennend, der mittlerweile wieder sicher auf beiden Beinen stand. „Einen Mangel an Innovation kann man ihnen keinesfalls vorwerfen. Ich hatte zwar damit gerechnet, dass sie diesen Fluch noch einmal anwenden würden, aber die Idee, mich vorher zu irritieren war wirklich gut."

„Danke für die Blumen!", sagte Tamara zerknirscht, die nun ihre Felle endgültig davonschwimmen sah.

„Weiter geht's!", sagte Snape auffordernd.

So viele unangenehme Fragen ihr auch noch einfielen – Snape ließ sich nun nicht mehr beirren.

Er reagierte kaum mehr auf ihre Stimme, schien sich jedoch um so mehr auf ihren Geist zu konzentrieren. Ihre Flüche wurden zumeist schon weit vor der imaginären Mittellinie gestoppt, und ihr neu entdecktes Talent zum Ausweichen wurde dabei hart auf die Probe gestellt.

Die Flüche, die er selber auf sie schleuderte, kamen mit solcher Wucht und Geschwindigkeit, dass sie kaum eine Chance hatte, ihnen – wie auch immer – zu entgehen.

So wurde sie ein ums andere Mal heftigst von den Füßen gerissen.

Ziemlich lädiert, und nahezu bar aller Hoffnung kam ihr plötzlich ein letzter Bereich von Snapes Privatleben in den Sinn, den sie noch nicht durch aufdringliche Fragen ausgeschlachtet hatte.

Ein weiterer Versuch konnte schließlich nicht schaden.

„Können ihre Kollegen sie eigentlich leiden, Severus?", fragte sie müde.

„Haben sie die Fragerei immer noch nicht aufgegeben?", sagte Snape ungläubig.

„Warum antworten sie nicht?", sagte Tamara aufsässig. „Ist ihnen die Frage so unangenehm?"

„Nein! Aber die Antwort darauf ist mir gleichgültig", sagte Snape.

„Sie lügen!", sagte Tamara.

Als sie kurz darauf unbeweglich aufgrund Snapes Lähmfluch auf dem Fußboden wiederfand, und sein Gesicht mit einem sehr zornigen Ausdruck darin über ihr auftauchte, wusste sie, dass sie erneut auf der richtigen Spur war.

Sowie er den Fluch neutralisiert hatte, und sie wieder aufstehen konnte, bohrte sie weiter.

„Sie leiden doch sicher darunter, dass die anderen Lehrer sie insgeheim verachten", sagte sie.

„Sie sollten sich jetzt besser wieder auf ihre Verteidigung konzentrieren", sagte Snape kalt.

„Es muss sehr weh tun, wenn..." Tamara wurde mitten im Satz von einem Entwaffnungszauber umgenietet.

„...wenn man ständig auf den Boden knallt?", fragte Snape gehässig, als sie sich wieder hochrappelte und ihren Zauberstab einsammelte.

Als sie gleich darauf versuchsweise ebenfalls einen _Expelliarmus _auf ihn losließ, in der Hoffnung, er wäre genügend aufgebracht um unaufmerksam geworden zu sein, knallte er ihr den _Protego_ so schnell vor die Nase, dass sie regelrecht das Gefühl hatte, sie würde von dem Schild erschlagen.

„Nein – ich meinte, es muss sehr schmerzlich sein, wenn man in einer Gruppe von Menschen nur geduldet wird", ächzte sie.

Snape verpasste ihr daraufhin einen Tarantallegra-Fluch.

Sie tanzte wie eine Verrückte, während er zum Lehrertisch ging, und in aller Ruhe eine Tasse Kaffee trank.

Als er damit fertig war, schlenderte er langsam wieder zu ihr herüber, sah ihr noch eine Weile amüsiert zu, und hob den Fluch dann endlich auf.

„Sie perverser Sadist!", keuchte Tamara. „Es ist eigentlich logisch, dass ihnen niemand wirklich vertraut."

„Noch ein Tänzchen, Tamara?", fragte Snape.

„Noch ein paar Wahrheiten, Severus?", fragte Tamara.

„Hören sie endlich auf, mich mit Worten erschlagen zu wollen – das funktioniert nicht!", sagte Snape schneidend. „So werden sie nie und nimmer gewinnen."

„Sie waren doch auch als Schüler hier in Hogwarts?", fuhr Tamara fort. „Waren sie beliebt, bei ihren Mitschülern?"

Der Fluch riss sie um und schickte sie ein gutes Stück auf dem Boden schlitternd nach hinten.

„Ich schätze, es war damals nicht leicht für sie", sagte Tamara, als sie zu sich kam.

Kaum, dass sie wieder auf den Beinen war, wurde sie erneut umgepustet.

Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und stemmte sich mühsam hoch.

Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, sich hinzustellen, sah sie Snape langsam, und mit einem ziemlich mörderischen Gesichtsausdruck auf sich zukommen.

Sie ließ ihn nahe genug herankommen, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen, und umklammerte krampfhaft ihren Zauberstab.

„Kinder können grausam sein - nicht war, Severus?", flüsterte sie, und zog all ihre verbleibende Kraft zusammen. „_STUPOR_!", brüllte sie, während der Fluch gleißend aus der Spitze ihres Stabes schoss.

Ihr Fluch verfehlte sein Ziel!

Er verfehlte es deshalb, weil Tamara selber zuvor von einem gewaltigen Schockzauber fortgerissen wurde – und seltsamerweise verspürte sie dieses Mal nicht nur den Aufprall des Fluches, sondern, einen Wimpernschlag vorher, auch eine geballte Ladung Snapes geistiger Energie.

Der Stoß war so heftig, dass sie mehrere Meter weit weggeschleudert wurde, zu einem der beiseite geschobenen Tische, auf dem die ebenfalls nicht benötigten Stühle aufgestapelt waren.

Als sie mit Wucht an das Tischbein knallte, bekamen einige der Stühle das Übergewicht, und fielen krachend auf sie herab.

Tamara schrie erschrocken auf. Einer der Stühle hatte ihren Kopf nur um Haaresbreite verfehlt.

„Tamara?", hörte sie Snape fragen, und mit Genugtuung bemerkte sie, dass in seinem Ton leise Besorgnis mitschwang.

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort – blieb bewegungslos liegen.

„Sind sie in Ordnung?", rief Snape, nun schon deutlich beunruhigt, und Tamara stellte entzückt fest, dass ihre Hand immer noch den Zauberstab umklammert hielt.

Sie hörte, seine Schritte. Er war schon sehr nah.

„TAMARA! Antworten sie mir, verdammt noch mal!" Nun klang er schon sehr besorgt.

Sie lag auf der Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihm, den Zauberstab in der rechten – der unteren Hand.

Mit voller Konzentration versuchte sie ihren Geist leer zu machen, bis zu dem Moment, als er sie an der Schulter packte, und vorsichtig zu sich herumdrehte.

„Stupor", flüsterte sie, und wunderte sich gleichzeitig, dass der Fluch stark genug war, um Snape umzuhauen.

Als sie den Kopf hob, um die Sache zu überprüfen stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass ihre Aktion gelungen war, denn ihr Widersacher lag auf dem Boden – wenn auch nicht weit weg, aber er lag – definitiv!

_DAS WAR DER SIEG!_

Sie hatte es geschafft – hatte gewonnen!

Gegen einen absolut überlegenen Gegner!

Erschöpft kroch sie das kurze Stück zu ihm hin.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, und schien noch nicht ganz bei sich zu sein.

Sie wartete auf eine Regung.

Sekunden später fingen seine Lider an zu flattern.

„Ich habe gewonnen, Severus!", sagte sie leise.

Als er die Augen öffnete sprang ihr die kalte Wut regelrecht entgegen, und ließ sie unwillkürlich ein Stück zurückweichen.

„Sie intrigantes, hinterhältiges Miststück", flüsterte er heiser.

„Ich habe gewonnen!", sagte sie nochmals. „Geben sie zu, das ich gewonnen habe!"

„Sie haben vorgetäuscht verletzt zu sein!", zischte Snape und stand auf.

Tamara tat es ihm gleich.

„Nein! Das habe ich nicht!", sagte sie scharf. „Dass sie mich gegen den Tisch geschmettert haben, war nicht von mir geplant, und das die Stühle auf mich heruntergekracht sind habe ich auch nicht inszeniert. Ich habe dann nur nicht gleich geantwortet, als sie mich gerufen haben. Dass sie daraus die falschen Schlüsse gezogen haben ist nicht meine Schuld."

„Sie haben mich absichtlich in dem Glauben gelassen, sie wären verletzt", knurrte Snape beharrlich. „Nennen sie das vielleicht fair?"

„Auch nicht weniger fair, als mich tanzen zu lassen, und einstweilen einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen", sagte Tamara giftig.

„Vorzugeben, dass man ernsthaft Hilfe benötigt, um daraus einen Vorteil zu schlagen, ist ja wohl erheblich unmoralischer", sagte Snape eisig.

„Ich habe lediglich ihre einzige Schwäche ausgenützt – und nachdem ich schon die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, sie mit ihren eigenen negativen Gefühlen aus dem Konzept zu bringen, hätten sie das auch ahnen können", sagte Tamara ruhig. „Als ich unter den heruntergefallenen Stühlen lag, hatten sie Angst, es wäre mir tatsächlich etwas passiert, und das hat ihre Wahrnehmung verschleiert. Ich habe aus diesem Zustand meinen Vorteil gezogen – das ist wahr. Aber immerhin habe ich das Loch in ihrer Abwehr erkannt, und die Chance, die sich mir bot schnell und effektiv genutzt. Bei allem Verständnis, das ich für sie, als den Verlierer empfinde – sie könnten ruhig auch ein bisschen Stolz auf mich, als ihre Schülerin sein – den schließlich waren sie es, der mir beibrachte, so zu reagieren."

Snape sah sie an, als wäre sie nun völlig dem Wahnsinn verfallen.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte er angewidert.

„Ja! Für alles, was ich während dem Duell gesagt habe, möchte ich mich ehrlich entschuldigen", sagte Tamara leise. „Das war absolut nicht so gemeint, sondern nur Mittel zum Zweck, um sie zu irritieren..."

„Dieses Gewinsel können sie sich sparen!", fauchte Snape.

„...auch wenn ich scheinbar einige sehr wunde Punkte getroffen habe", vervollständigte Tamara gehässig ihren Satz.

„Hüten sie lieber ihre vorlaute Zunge!", sagte Snape leise und gefährlich.

„Okay, Severus! Wenn sie endlich zugeben, dass ich gewonnen habe, und nicht – wie sie es darstellen – nur eine Betrügerin bin, dann halte ich den Mund", sagte Tamara giftig.

„Sie haben mich reingelegt!", sagte Snape stur.

„Sie wussten, dass ich versuchen würde, sie reinzulegen!", konterte Tamara.

„Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass sie so weit gehen würden!", knurrte Snape.

„Sie haben einfach nicht genug aufgepasst!", sagte Tamara nachdrücklich.

„Eventuell habe ich für einen kurzen Moment, die Verantwortung, die ich als Lehrer für sie habe, über die Vorsicht und den Eigenschutz gestellt, da ich befürchtete, sie wären ernsthaft verletzt", sagte Snape gespreizt.

„Das haben sie aber jetzt schön formuliert", sagte Tamara sarkastisch. „Könnten sie vielleicht noch ein Bisschen dicker auftragen?"

„Okay – ich habe nicht aufgepasst!", fauchte Snape. „Zufrieden?"

„Wer hat gewonnen?", fragte Tamara lauernd.

„Sie haben gewonnen!", sagte Snape mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Schön, dass sie das endlich einsehen", seufzte Tamara zufrieden.

Snape starrte sie finster an.

„Tja, Severus – aus ihren ruhigen Wochenenden wird nun wohl doch nichts", sagte Tamara aufmüpfig.

„Sieht so aus!", knurrte Snape.

„Ich hoffe, sie haben nicht vergessen, was ihr Einsatz bei dieser Wette war", sagte Tamara genüsslich.

„Wie könnte ich DAS vergessen?", sagte Snape beißend.

Welche Wirkung die Aussicht auf ihn hatte, nun gezwungenermaßen eine Nacht mit ihr verbringen zu müssen, stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Die Verachtung, die dabei in seinem Blick lag, bewog Tamara jedoch, ihn noch ein wenig weiter zu erniedrigen.

„Ich glaube, es wäre das Beste, gleich die kommende Nacht zu nehmen – da ist der Eindruck ihrer Niederlage noch ganz frisch", sagte sie boshaft grinsend. „Außerdem ist es nicht gut, solche Dinge auf die lange Bank zu schieben – ich will ja nicht, dass sie mir am Ende noch gar nervös werden."

Snape sah sie mit versteinerter Mine an – nur in seinen Augen brodelte wieder die Lava.

„Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns so gegen sieben in der Halle, zum Dinner", sagte Tamara sanft. „Sie wollen doch noch etwas essen – vorher...?"

Einen kurzen Moment lang ging ihr die Überlegung durch den Kopf, ob Snape wohl in der Lage war, ihr auch ohne Einsatz des Zauberstabs, und ohne ein Wort zu sprechen, irgendeinen bösartigen Fluch verpassen konnte. Die geballte Wut, die er ausstrahlte, stand trotz seines Schweigens und seiner unbeweglichen Mine so greifbar im Raum, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, regelrecht davon erschlagen zu werden.

„Na dann, Severus - bis heute Abend, um sieben", sagte sie lächelnd, als er ihr keine Antwort gab. „Ich freue mich schon sehr."

„Wer sagt, dass sie gehen können?", fragte Snape scharf, als sie sich abwandte, um den Saal zu verlassen.

Verwundert blickte Tamara über die Schulter zurück.

„Es ist gerade mal halb elf", sagte Snape, „Der Unterricht ist noch nicht beendet."

„Sie wollen... weitermachen?", fragte Tamara ungläubig. (_Scheiße!)_

„Spricht irgend etwas dagegen?", fragte Snape, und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, was ihm dieses Mal aus irgendeinem Grund, einen besonderen Ausdruck der Bösartigkeit verlieh.

„Ähm...nein, natürlich nicht...", sagte Tamara zerknirscht. (_Mist, verdammter! Warum konnte ich nur meine vorlaute Klappe nicht halten?_) „Ich habe nur nicht gemerkt, dass es noch so früh ist."

„Nun ist es zu spät, um selbiges zu merken", sagte Snape samtig.

„Severus – das gilt nicht, wenn sie mich jetzt gleich so fertig machen, dass ich meinen Gewinn nicht mehr genießen kann", sagte Tamara anklagend.

Snape wies mit einer einladenden Geste zur Mitte der Halle.

„Ich schlage vor, wir machen weiter, bevor sie mir noch nervös werden", sagte er mit einem diabolischen Lächeln.

Die nächste halbe Stunde ließ er sie büßen – wie es schien, für jedes einzelne unverschämte Wort, das sie von sich gegeben hatte – sie lag in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne so oft auf dem Boden, wie sonst in den vollen drei Unterrichtsstunden.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich mühsam wieder auf die Beine gekämpft hatte, erfolgte sofort die nächste Attacke.

Erst als sie sich absolut nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, sich auch nur noch einmal hinzustellen, an diesem Tag, und einfach erschöpft, alle Viere von sich gestreckt liegen blieb, stellte Snape seine Angriffe ein.

„Sind sie tot, Tamara, oder tun sie nur wieder so?", fragte er interessiert, als er, den Zauberstab einsatzbereit in der Hand, zu ihr trat.

„Keine Sorge – ich bin tot!", antwortete Tamara mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Gut – dann hat sich das mit heute Nacht auch schon erledigt, denn Nekrophilie ist nun wirklich nicht mein Ding", sagte Snape zufrieden.

„So tot bin ich nun auch wieder nicht!", sagte Tamara, und blinzelte mit einem Auge zu ihm hoch.

„Schade!", sagte Snape.

„Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir hoch zu helfen?", fragte Tamara.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Bitte, Severus!", sagte Tamara ergeben.

Widerwillig hielt Snape ihr die Hand hin.

Ächzend und stöhnend kämpfte sie sich in die Höhe.

„Können wir das Duellieren für heute bleiben lassen?", bat sie, als sie schließlich etwas wacklig auf den Beinen stand.

„Meinetwegen", schnarrte Snape, „sie kriegen sowieso keinen einzigen vernünftigen Abwehrzauber zustande."

„Aber immerhin habe ich gewonnen", murmelte Tamara.

„Wenn ich es mir so recht überlege, würde ihnen ein weiteres Übungsstündchen jedoch nicht schaden", sagte Snape.

„Nein – bitte nicht!", sagte Tamara eilig.

„Schön, dann eben nicht!", sagte Snape. „Sie dürfen jetzt gehen."

„Okay – sehe ich sie dann beim Abendessen?", fragte Tamara vorsichtig.

„Ich werde nicht mit ihnen essen!", sagte Snape.

„Oh..., ach so... dann so gegen acht, bei ...mir?", fragte Tamara leicht verunsichert.

„Die Nacht beginnt dann, wenn die Sonne untergeht – soweit mir bekannt ist", sagte Snape frostig.

„In Ordnung – dann eben bei Sonnenuntergang", sagte Tamara achselzuckend.

Als sie kurz darauf in ihre Wohnung zurückkehrte, warf sie sich ohne weitere Umstände auf ihr Bett und war kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Die Sonne hatte den Zenit längst überschritten, als sie wieder erwachte.

Steif und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht humpelte sie ins Bad, und stellte nach einem kurzen, nicht sehr zufriedenstellenden Blick in den Spiegel den Wasserstrahl der Dusche so heiß, wie sie ihn gerade noch ertragen konnte.

Sie blieb sehr lange unter der Dusche - bis sie das Gefühl hatte, sämtlichen Dreck und auch sämtliche Müdigkeit, Schmerzen und Demütigungen weggewaschen zu haben.

Danach schnappte sie sich das Gefäß mit Snapes Heilbalsam und verteilte so viel davon auf ihrem geschundenen Körper, dass sie eine ganze Weile brauchte, um die Salbe in ihre Haut einzumassieren. Nun fühlte sie sich schon viel besser.

Zwei große Tassen starken, schwarzen Tees später, und mittlerweile frisiert, sowie dezent geschminkt fühlte sie sich geradezu hervorragend.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank, beziehungsweise vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Sie hatte letztendlich beschlossen, Snapes Vorliebe für Schwarz entgegenzukommen, und hatte spitzenbesetzte Dessous, sowie ein dünnes, leicht auszuziehendes Sommerkleid in dieser Farbe gewählt.

Als sie in die dazu passenden, hochhackigen Sandaletten geschlüpft war, und versuchsweise ein paar Schritte vor dem Spiegel auf und ab ging kamen ihr die ersten leichten Zweifel, ob das, was sie für heute Nacht plante, nicht in einer Katastrophe enden würde.

War es wirklich eine gute Idee, einen so reservierten, unnahbaren Mann wie Severus Snape zu einem Schäferstündchen zu zwingen?

War es wirklich klug, seinen Stolz noch mehr zu verletzen?

Wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie sich ihm auf die beabsichtigte Weise näherte?

Würde er sich tatsächlich von ihr verführen lassen?

Und wenn nicht – würde sie damit umgehen können?

Auf welche Weise würde er sich rächen, falls er das Ganze nur demütigend fand?

Auch das Glas Rotwein, dass sie aufgrund dieser plötzlichen Bedenken zur Beruhigung zu sich nahm, konnte ihre Zweifel nicht zerstreuen.

Im Gegenteil – je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer wurde sie, dass sie im Begriff stand, eine riesengroße Dummheit zu machen, die das Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen ihr und Snape, das ohnehin auf tönernen Füßen stand, unwiderruflich zerstören würde.

War es das wert?

War eine Nacht erzwungener Intimität erstrebenswerter, als die Chance, doch noch seine Freundschaft zu gewinnen?

Nein!

Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass die Vorstellung, dass er sie wirklich mögen könnte, sehr viel inspirierender fand, als den Gedanken an bloßen Sex – obwohl natürlich auch dieser Gedanke überaus reizvoll war.

Die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung, die sich daraus ergab, war folgende: Sie würde auf lange Sicht versuchen, beides zu bekommen!

Glücklicherweise hatte sie die Wette gewonnen, und war daher nicht gezwungen war, sich in der unterrichtsfreien Zeit von ihm fernzuhalten.

Als die Sonne sich endlich dazu herabließ, am Horizont zu verschwinden, hatte Tamara den festen Entschluss gefasst, Snape von der getroffenen Abmachung zu entbinden, sobald ihm deutliches Unbehagen anzumerken war – und es war ihr durchaus klar, dass er voraussichtlich schon in diesem Zustand ihre Wohnung betreten würde.

Ein Eindruck, der sich sehr bald bestätigte, als es kurz darauf energisch klopfte, und sie Tür öffnete um ihren unfreiwilligen Gast einzulassen.

Er vermittelte vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle einen dermaßen extremen Eindruck von Abwehr, dass Tamara beschloss, sofort die Waffen zu strecken.

„Severus...", begann sie etwas zögernd, „...es ehrt mich sehr, dass sie meiner Aufforderung gefolgt sind, und ich würde nichts lieber tun, als diese Nacht mit ihnen zu verbringen. Aber es ist mir auch klar, dass ich nicht das Recht hatte, sie dazu aufzufordern", fuhr sie fort, nun schon etwas sicherer, und froh, die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben. „Und deshalb entbinde ich sie von der Verpflichtung, ihren Teil unserer Abmachung einzuhalten, und bitte sie um Verzeihung, wegen meiner unangebrachten Forderung."

Nachdem sie fertig war, mit ihrer kleinen Rede sah sie ihn freundlich lächelnd an.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ihr aufging, dass ihre Worte bei ihm absolut nicht den erwünschten Effekt auszulösen schienen.

Da war keine Spur von Erleichterung. Er wirkte eher so, als hätte sie ihm eben eine weitere Beleidigung an den Kopf geknallt.

„Also, ...wenn sie nicht gerne bleiben wollen, ...ich meine, nur auf einen Drink oder zwei ...", sagte sie unsicher, „ ...dann müssen sie das nicht tun."

„Das könnte ihnen so passen!", sagte Snape in einem so bösartigen Ton, dass ihre Nackenhaare sich unwillkürlich sträubten.

Er gab der Tür hinter sich einen Tritt, so dass sie schwungvoll und mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss krachte.

„Ich bezahle immer meine Schulden!", sagte er kalt.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Hat's Euch gefallen? _

_(Und ist das nicht eine schöne Stelle, um ein Kapitel zu beenden?;))_


	10. Chapter 10

_Nachdem ich beim letzten Kapitel mit einem bösen Cliff aufgehört habe, mach' ich lieber mal schnell weiter! _;)

**Kapitel 10 – Die Nacht**

Der hässliche Ton, mit dem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war hallte noch in Tamaras Kopf nach – genau wie die harten Worte, die ihr Gast von sich gegeben hatte, bevor er sich wieder darauf beschränkte, sie finster anzustarren.

„Heißt das, ...sie wollen bleiben?", fragte Tamara schließlich nach einer Weile ungläubig.

„Das heißt, ich stehe ihnen zur Verfügung", sagte Snape eisig, „so wie sie es wollten, und wie es Gegenstand der Abmachung war."

Tamara sah ihn misstrauisch an.

Er breitete einladend die Arme aus, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck deutete eher darauf hin, dass er ihr eine Ohrfeige verpassen würde, wenn sie es auch nur wagte, ihn anzurühren.

„Hat sie der sprichwörtliche Gryffindor-Mut nun doch verlassen, Tamara?", fragte Snape gehässig.

Tamara zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten.

„Könnte es sein, dass sie doch nur eine gewöhnliche, großmäulige Angeberin sind?", sagte Snape mit einem boshaften Lächeln.

„Was erwarten sie jetzt eigentlich von mir?", fragte Tamara stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich erwarte gar nichts!", entgegnete Snape. „Schließlich ist dies hier doch ihr Plan."

„Eventuell habe ich den Plan geändert", sagte Tamara, während sie leicht verlegen ihre Schuhspitzen inspizierte.

„Wie bitte...? Sie wollen jetzt also doch nicht über mich herfallen, und mich in ihr Bett zerren?", fragte Snape erstaunt.

„Das hatte ich nie wirklich vor – ich glaube da haben sie etwas falsch verstanden", sagte Tamara eilig.

„Ach – dann heißt ihre Forderung, ..._die ganze Nacht zur Verfügung stehen, als Mann, für's Bett..._, sie wollen mir über das Wetter plaudern, oder vielleicht eine Partie Schach spielen", sagte Snape zynisch. „Wie konnte ich das nur missverstehen?"

Tamara schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Okay, Severus! Ursprünglich hatte ich natürlich genau das, was sie meinen im Sinn", sagte sie schließlich einigermaßen ruhig, „wobei ich nicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte, sie tatsächlich zerren zu müssen."

„Ach nein?", sagte Snape gespreizt, und die Brauen wanderten wieder einmal in der für ihn typischen Art nach oben.

„Nein! Ich hatte gehofft, dass sie vielleicht...", sagte Tamara zögernd.

„Dass ich was?", fragte Snape.

„...dass sie vielleicht", fuhr Tamara fort, „...wenn sie sich die Sache noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen..."

„Was?", fragte Snape barsch.

„Na ja, ...dass sie die Idee vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht fänden", seufzte Tamara.

„Welche Idee?", fragte Snape boshaft.

„Die Idee mit mir – sie wissen schon, was ich meine", knurrte Tamara.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie da nicht schon wieder missverstehe", sagte Snape genüsslich, „könnten sie das bitte etwas genauer erläutern?"

„Ich meinte natürlich nicht, über das Wetter zu plaudern, oder Schach zu spielen", sagte Tamara genervt, „sondern ich dachte, sie könnten eventuell der Idee, mit mir das Bett zu teilen, etwas Gutes abgewinnen. War das nun deutlich genug, Herr Professor?"

„Sie können gar nicht damit umgehen, wenn sie jemand nicht von vorn herein umwerfend findet, nicht war?", sagte Snape leise, und mit einem provozierenden Lächeln.

„Was soll denn das nun wieder heißen?", sagte Tamara, und ihre Stimme klang dabei nicht halb so gelangweilt, wie beabsichtigt.

„Das soll heißen, dass sie den Eindruck machen, eine verwöhnte, eingebildete Göre zu sein, die es gewohnt ist, dass die Männer ihr zu Füßen liegen", sagte Snape.

Tamara sah ihn entrüstet an.

„...vor allem, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass diese hübschen Füße auf Papis nicht weniger hübschen, und äußerst beträchtlichem Geldberg stehen", fuhr Snape fort.

„Sie sind wirklich das Letzte!", fauchte Tamara wütend.

Snape freute sich sichtlich, einen Treffer erzielt zu haben, und grinste sie boshaft an.

„Sie meinen also, wenn ich nicht die Tochter meines Vaters wäre, und auch nicht von seinem Vermögen profitieren würde, dann wäre ich eine totale Niete – eine Frau, die keinen Mann wirklich interessieren würde?", sagte Tamara leise und giftig.

„Nein – das nicht gerade", sagte Snape, „aber dann wären sie sicher nicht so eingebildet."

„Ich glaube es ist besser, sie gehen jetzt, Severus!", sagte Tamara schneidend.

„Was – jetzt schon?", sagte Snape entrüstet. „Ich bin doch gerade erst gekommen – und die Nacht ist noch lange nicht vorbei."

„Und sie haben sicher auch noch ein paar Beleidigungen auf Lager", sagte Tamara scharf.

„Aber, aber – das sind doch nur Wahrheiten", sagte Snape gedehnt. „Ich dachte, sie wüssten so offene, ehrliche Kommentare zu schätzen, nachdem, was sie heute Vormittag abgezogen haben."

„Ich verstehe, dass sie sich dafür revanchieren wollen", sagte Tamara, „aber bitte berücksichtigen sie auch, dass ich mich bereits für mein Verhalten entschuldigt habe. Das war wie gesagt nur Mittel zum Zweck."

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass es für mich, im umgekehrten Fall, etwas anderes ist", sagte Snape.

„Wie meinen sie das – zu welchem Zweck?", sagte Tamara unsicher.

„Um sie zu quälen!", sagte Snape ungerührt. „Jetzt tun sie nicht so verletzt - sie hatten doch erkannt, dass mir das Spaß macht."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ fast darauf schließen, dass er es ernst meinte. Außerdem war es etwas völlig anderes, Snape in ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer gegenüberzustehen, als beim Unterricht in der großen Halle. Hier wirkte er ungleich bedrohlicher.

Tamara entschloss sich daher vorsichtshalber, erst einmal den Rückzug anzutreten.

„Okay, Severus!", sagte sie einlenkend. „Ich gebe ja zu, dass es nicht gerade die feine, englische Art war, was ich mit ihnen heute Vormittag angestellt habe, und auch die Bedingung, die ich an unsere Abmachung geknüpft hatte, war natürlich nicht so ganz astrein. Vielleicht haben sie recht – vielleicht bin ich manchmal etwas eingebildet – obwohl ich es lieber voreilig und unüberlegt nennen würde."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Klingt gar nicht mal so schlecht", sagte Snape amüsiert. „Machen sie weiter!"

„Sie machen sich über mich lustig!", schnaubte Tamara.

„Aber nein - ich warte gespannt auf die Fortsetzung ihrer Ausführungen", versicherte Snape.

Tamara warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Nachdem seine unbewegliche Mine keine Spur eines Grinsens zeigte, fuhr sie fort – jedoch ohne ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„In gewisser Weise haben sie sogar recht", sagte sie zögernd. „Ich war oft von Opportunisten umgeben, die mir nur den Hof machten, weil sie sich davon einen Vorteil versprachen – vielleicht nicht allein wegen des Geldes, sondern in hohem Maße auch wegen der Machtposition, die mein Vater schon seit einiger Zeit in unserem Land inne hat. Anfangs habe ich das noch nicht durchschaut, aber nachdem ich einmal so richtig auf die Nase gefallen war, lernte ich, genauer hinzusehen. Danach habe ich je nach Laune auf diese Annäherungsversuche reagiert. Meistens habe ich diese Schmarotzer von Anfang an auflaufen lassen, aber manchmal, wenn der jeweilige Typ meinen Vorstellungen entsprach - zumindest auf einem bestimmten Gebiet - habe ich das Spiel auch mitgespielt..."

Tamara senkte den Kopf und eine leichte, verlegene Röte machte sich auf ihren Wangen breit.

„Jetzt wird's richtig interessant", raunte Snape.

Ruckartig fuhr Tamara wieder hoch, und sah ihm trotzig ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß schon, dass eine Frau, die mit Männern schläft, ohne sie zu lieben – nur wegen dem Spaß am Sex – als Hure dasteht, während ein Mann, der das gleiche macht, als toller Hecht gilt", sagte Tamara zornig.

„Das haben SIE gesagt!", meinte Snape.

„Sind sie anderer Meinung?", fragte Tamara lauernd.

„Durchaus – ich glaube, mich zu erinnern, dass man eine Hure bezahlen muss, unabhängig vom Spaß", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Sehr witzig!", zischte Tamara.

„Erzählen sie weiter!", sagte Snape. „Wann und wie haben sie diesen armen, bemitleidenswerten Opfern ihrer Lust dann jeweils eröffnet, dass ihre Rechnung nicht aufgehen wird?"

„Ich habe ihnen - nach vollzogenem Beischlaf natürlich – eröffnet, was ich wirklich von ihnen, und ihren Ambitionen halte, und sie mit einem Tritt davon gejagt. Was sonst? Rache ist süß!", sagte Tamara mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Ich verstehe weniger denn je, warum der sprechende Hut sie nicht nach Slytherin geschickt hat", sagte Snape, und in seinen Worten schwang fast so etwas, wie Anerkennung mit.

„Sie verurteilen diese Verhaltensweise also nicht?", fragte Tamara zweifelnd.

„Jemanden auszunutzen, der das Gleiche mit einem selbst vorhatte, ist nach meinen Kriterien absolut nicht verwerflich", sagte Snape, „einschließlich des Trittes", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

Tamara fühlte sich mittlerweile schon etwas wohler in ihrer Haut. Das Gespräch schien nun doch noch eine Wendung zu nehmen, die ihr zusagte, zumal Snape sie nicht mehr ganz so gehässig ansah, wie noch vor wenigen Minuten.

„Wieso stehen sie eigentlich immer noch an der Tür, wenn sie doch bleiben wollen?", fragte sie ihn forsch.

„Hm – mal sehen...", sagte Snape nachdenklich, „vielleicht, weil sie mich nicht herein gebeten haben, und es auch unterließen, mir eine Sitzgelegenheit zu offerieren?"

„Entschuldigen sie, Severus – ich bin eine schlechte Gastgeberin", sagte Tamara betreten, und machte eine einladende Handbewegung zu ihrem Sofa hin.

„Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet", sagte Snape glatt während er an ihr vorbei ging, um das Angebot wahrzunehmen.

„Vielleicht liegt es aber auch daran, dass sie ein ziemlich fürchterlicher Gast sind", murmelte Tamara.

„Eventuell sollten sie mir jetzt gleich etwas zu trinken anbieten – ich meine bevor sie wieder vergessen, welche Gepflogenheiten für gewöhnlich beim Empfangen von Besuchern üblich sind", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Was wollen sie?", fragte Tamara barsch.

„In der Regel ist es auch so, dass Gastgeberinnen eine gewisse Freundlichkeit an den Tag legen", sagte Snape sanft.

Tamara verdrehte die Augen.

„Wäre dem Herrn ein trockener Rotwein recht, oder vielleicht ein Gläschen Champagner, oder lieber etwas Härteres – Wodka möglicherweise?", säuselte sie übertrieben lächelnd.

„Nachdem sie erst letzte Woche demonstriert haben, was Wodka aus einem Menschen machen kann, und Champagner nicht so ganz mein Geschmack ist, würde ich dankend den Rotwein annehmen", sagte Snape mit einem kleinen höflichen Nicken.

„Sehr gerne, mein Herr", sagte Tamara, und verschwand nach einer eleganten kleinen Verbeugung in der angrenzenden Küche.

Kurz darauf war sie mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern zurück.

Als sie die Gläser gefüllt hatte, nahm Snape das seine entgegen, und prostete ihr zu.

„Auf ihre Qualitäten", sagte er samtig, „...als Gastgeberin."

„Klar – auf welche wohl sonst?", sagte Tamara spitz. „Nach dem ich eine, im besten Fall mittelmäßige Zaubertränkebrauerin, eine viel zu langsame, schlechte Duellantin, außerdem eine miese Betrügerin, und – nicht zuletzt - eine scheinbar absolut unbegabte Verführerin bin, bleibt da nicht mehr viel übrig, worauf man noch trinken könnte."

„Sie werden mir doch nicht in Depressionen verfallen", sagte Snape mit leisem Spott.

„Wenn sie auch nur ein bisschen Anstand besäßen, würden sie mir wenigstens teilweise widersprechen", sagte Tamara pampig.

„Lassen sie mich überlegen – Zaubertränke ... da sind sie gar nicht mal so schlecht", sagte Snape nachdenklich.

„Na, vielen Dank!", sagte Tamara giftig. „Gar nicht mal sooo schlecht – pfhhh!"

„Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, eigentlich so gar gut", sagte Snape, „auf jeden Fall deutlich über dem Durchschnitt. Hierauf könnte man eventuell ein kleines Schlückchen trinken."

„So?", sagte Tamara skeptisch.

„In Verteidigung waren sie lausig...", sagte Snape, „...heute! Aber sie hatten diese Woche schon ein paar sehr vielversprechende Ansätze. Wenn sie bereit wären, ernsthafter daran zu arbeiten, könnten sie es zu einer recht respektablen Leistung bringen."

„Ich BIN bereit, ernsthaft zu arbeiten!", sagte Tamara beleidigt. „Aber, wie sie selber so treffend bemerkten – IHNEN bin ich natürlich nicht gewachsen."

„Immerhin haben sie es geschafft, mich zu besiegen", sagte Snape unbewegt.

„Jaaa – aber nur, weil ich ein intrigantes, hinterhältiges Miststück bin", sagte Tamara schneidend.

„Sie werden doch nicht nachtragend sein?", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Nicht, wenn sie's auch nicht mehr sind", sagte Tamara.

Snape wirkte nun, gemessen an seinem anfänglichen Auftreten, nahezu gelassen. Er saß relativ entspannt, ihr gegenüber, am anderen Ende des Sofas, die eine Hand ruhig auf der Lehne, die andere locker auf dem Oberschenkel abgelegt. Tamara war der Anblick von Snapes verschränkten Armen schon so geläufig – es sei denn, er arbeitete mit den Händen – dass ihr diese, für ihn ungewöhnliche offene Haltung schon fast befremdend vorkam.

Lediglich in seinen Gesichtszügen war ein Rest von Anspannung und Reserviertheit zu erkennen, und die Linien um seinen Mund zeugten nach wie vor von Verbitterung und von der allgemeinen Verachtung, die er gegenüber dem Rest der Welt zu empfinden schien.

„Und – immer noch zum anbeißen?", fragte er sarkastisch.

„Oh – Entschuldigung...", murmelte Tamara, die gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn schon seit ein paar Minuten anstarrte.

„Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein", fuhr sie fort, „Aber abgesehen davon ... ja!"

„Sie hatten vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass sie eine ziemlich untalentierte Lügnerin sind", seufzte Snape.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen!", sagte Tamara. „Außerdem ist das schon wieder etwas Neues, und sie haben den Punkt ‚_absolut untalentierte_ _Verführerin'_ noch gar nicht kommentiert."

„Diesen Punkt kann ich nicht beurteilen", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Tamara kritisch. „Schließlich habe ich schon versucht, sie zu verführen – mit null Erfolg."

„Ach, und das war tatsächlich schon alles, was sie in dieser Kategorie zu bieten haben?", fragte Snape spöttisch.

Erstaunt und misstrauisch sah sie ihn an.

„Bedeutet das, ich sollte es weiter versuchen?", fragte sie mit einiger Schärfe. „Wozu? Damit sie mich weiter ablehnen und demütigen können?"

„Wenn man bedenkt, dass sie als Versuchsobjekte nur die ohnehin willigen Kerle aus dem Hofstaat ihres Vaters zur Verfügung hatten, ist ihr mäßiges Repertoire allerdings durchaus nachvollziehbar", sagte Snape versonnen, ohne auf ihre Frage einzugehen.

„Wie kommen sie dazu, so etwas zu behaupten?", sagte Tamara entrüstet.

„Bezieht sich ihre, etwas beleidigt klingende Frage auf die Versuchsobjekte oder auf ihr Repertoire?", fragte Snape gelassen.

„Auf beides!", sagte Tamara gepresst.

„Dann lassen sie mal hören!", forderte Snape sie auf.

„Das interessiert sie doch gar nicht wirklich", fauchte Tamara. „Sie wollen doch nur Munition sammeln."

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Snape. „Wenn sie das sagen..."

„Sie könnten mir wenigstens einmal an der richtigen Stelle widersprechen", sagte Tamara verdrossen. „Dann, wenn es überhaupt nicht angebracht ist, tun sie es ja schließlich auch. Auf sie ist einfach kein Verlass!"

„Ich trainiere lediglich ihre Flexibilität", sagte Snape lächelnd. „Und jetzt geben sie mir endlich ein bisschen Munition!"

„Noch einen Schluck Wein, bevor ich mein armseliges Liebesleben vor ihnen ausbreite?", fragte Tamara säuerlich.

„So schlimm?", fragte Snape amüsiert, und schob ihr sein Glas hin.

„Wie man es nimmt", sagte Tamara, nachdem sie beide Gläser aufgefüllt hatte. „Ich habe natürlich, wie jeder Teenager versucht, mich dem Einfluss meiner Eltern zu entziehen - was ziemlich schwierig ist, wenn einem ständig mindestens ein Bodyguard auf den Fersen ist. Aber wenn ich es gut geplant hatte, ist es mir meistens gelungen unauffällig abzuhauen, und so kam ich in den Genuss, auch Menschen kennen zu lernen, die keine Ahnung davon hatten, wer ich war."

Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf ihren Gast, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht jetzt schon über sie lustig machte, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war völlig neutral.

„Das war einerseits sehr abenteuerlich – ich war praktisch ständig auf der Flucht, bei diesen Ausflügen – aber auch anstrengend, und im Rückblick natürlich nicht gerade ungefährlich", fuhr sie fort. „Manchmal blieb ich mehrere Wochen abgetaucht – meistens haben sie mich aber schon nach ein paar Tagen aufgespürt. Unter diesen Voraussetzungen war es nicht einfach überhaupt Beziehungen zu Menschen ...Männern außerhalb meines elterlichen Gefängnisses aufzubauen. Ich habe versucht, möglichst viel in möglichst kurzer Zeit zu erleben – das war manchmal von Erfolg gekrönt, aber manchmal ging es auch schrecklich daneben. Mein Vater ist jedes mal gehörig ausgerastet, wenn man mich wieder mal in völlig desolatem Zustand nach Hause gebracht hat. Vor allem, weil er wusste, das ich die nächste Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um wieder auszubüchsen. Meine Mutter hat zu dieser Zeit eigentlich kaum mehr mit mir gesprochen – sie konnte mir meine Eskapaden, und vermutlich auch die daraus resultierende Laune meines Vaters nicht verzeihen."

Tamara machte eine Pause, und starrte angestrengt auf das Glas in ihrer Hand.

„In Anbetracht dieser Umstände ist es nicht ganz so verwunderlich, das sie trotz ihrer Begabung keine richtig abgeschlossene Schulausbildung haben", sagte Snape.

„Ja – das war auch so ein Streitpunkt", sagte Tamara. „In meinem Abschlussjahr habe ich nicht einmal die Hälfte der regulären Schulstunden absolviert. Ich hatte Privatlehrer – fünf an der Zahl – die regelmäßig zu uns nach Hause kamen. Drei davon ließen mich die Abschlussprüfungen bestehen, um sich nicht mit meinem Vater anzulegen, wobei ich sagen muss, dass meine Leistungen trotz der fehlenden Stunden nicht mal so schlecht waren. Einer hat sich geweigert, mir überhaupt die Prüfung abzunehmen, nachdem ich seinen Unterricht nicht als verpflichtend ansah – das war übrigens der, der mich immer _mein Täubchen_ genannt hat – ein wirklich netter Mann. Und der fünfte hätte mir gerne etwas mehr als nur die Prüfung abgenommen, aber ich habe mich geweigert – das war einer von denen, die ich mit einem Tritt verabschiedet habe. So!", fügte sie trotzig hinzu. „Jetzt wissen sie auch, warum ich in zwei Fächern keinen Abschluss habe!"

Wieder verstummte sie, und wartete auf einen Beitrag von Snape zu ihrer verkorksten Schulkarriere.

Dieser schien jedoch nur geduldig darauf zu warten, das sie fortfuhr.

„Ich habe mich erst mit meinen Eltern ausgesöhnt, als mein Bruder auf die Welt kam", sagte sie schließlich nach einer Weile. „Zu dieser Zeit war ich Anfang Zwanzig und hatte mir inzwischen so etwas wie ein Privatleben, fern ab von zu Hause erkämpft – immer noch unter Bewachung natürlich – aber immerhin ein Privatleben, inklusive einer Beziehung, zu einem Mann, der nichts mit meiner Familie zu tun hatte. Irgendwie hat Saschas Geburt mich verändert. Vielleicht habe ich da erst erkannt, dass es auch ein Segen sein kann, eine Familie zu haben, und nicht nur ein Fluch. Vielleicht habe ich auch Angst bekommen, völlig abgelöst zu werden als Kind meiner Eltern, von meinem neugeborenen Bruder. Aber das hat mich nicht davon abgehalten, diesen kleinen, süßen Kerl vom ersten Augenblick an vorbehaltlos zu lieben."

Sie griff nach ihrem Weinglas und trank es auf einen Zug aus.

Snape runzelte verwundert die Stirn, schenkte ihr aber kommentarlos nach.

„Als meine Mutter starb, habe ich mein Privatleben an den Nagel gehängt – den Mann übrigens gleich mit - und bin wieder zu Hause eingezogen, um mich um meinen Vater, und natürlich um Sascha zu kümmern, der damals erst drei Jahre alt war. Und nach einer Weile hat auch mein Vater verstanden, dass er mich nicht rund um die Uhr kontrollieren darf, wenn er mit mir auskommen will."

Erneut warf sie Snape einen prüfenden Blick zu, aber er schien nach wie vor aufmerksam ihren Ausführungen zu lauschen.

„In der Zeitspanne zwischen meiner Rückkehr ins väterliche Nest und dem Antritt meiner zweiten Schülerinnenkarriere, hier in Hogwarts hatte ich zwei Beziehungen mit Männern, die über einen längeren Zeitraum gingen", fuhr sie unbehaglich und etwas eilig fort, „ein paar ganz kurze, die meist mit dem schon erwähnten Tritt endeten, ...und - wenn man's ganz genau nehmen will - noch ein paar mehr oder weniger belanglose One-Night-Stands..."

Sie nahm einen großen Schluck Wein, und warf Snape einen trotzigen Blick zu.

„...und ob sie es glauben, oder nicht – sie sind der erste Mann, für den ich mich interessiere, und der absolut nichts von mir wissen will", sagte sie zornig.

Snape sah sie spöttisch an und hob sein Glas.

„Auf ihren Erstkontakt mit diesem Phänomen!", sagte er lächelnd.

Tamara verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme und starrte ihn böse an.

„Beeindruckend – aber eigentlich ist das doch eher mein Part", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Falls sie es nicht gemerkt haben – das war wieder eine dieser Stellen, an denen sie mir anstandshalber widersprechen sollten", sagte Tamara giftig. „Und was machen sie – sie bestätigen meine Aussage auch noch mit einem Toast. Das ist so ...deprimierend!"

„Ihr Selbstwertgefühl ist doch hoffentlich nicht nennenswert davon abhängig, was ich von ihnen halte", sagte Snape skeptisch.

„Nein! Nicht direkt! Irgendwie ...schon", sagte Tamara irritiert, „...doch, verdammt noch mal!"

„Das nenne ich eine klare Aussage!", meine Snape grinsend.

„Ich bin etwas durcheinander", murmelte Tamara betreten.

Sie nahm erneut einen großen Schluck Wein.

„Haben sie heute eigentlich schon etwas gegessen?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

Tamara dachte kurz nach. Sie hatte tatsächlich das Essen vergessen.

„Frühstück!", sagte sie knapp.

„Nicht gerade üppig!", entgegnete Snape.

„Sie haben sich ja geweigert, mit mir abendzuessen", sagte Tamara vorwurfsvoll.

„Ihre Ernährungsgewohnheiten sind doch hoffentlich nicht davon abhängig, ob ich ihnen beim Essen Gesellschaft leiste", sagte Snape ironisch.

„Ich habe es irgendwie vergessen", gab Tamara zu, „ich war einfach zu ...aufgeregt."

„Auch nach ihrem Sieg noch?", fragte Snape.

„Ja!", sagte Tamara leise und wandte verlegen den Blick ab.

„Sie konnten also einfach nichts essen – vorher", sagte Snape lächelnd. „Vielleicht hätten sie jetzt gerne eine Kleinigkeit, nachdem sich abzeichnet, dass aus dem _Nachher _nichts zu werden scheint. Das wäre eventuell gar nicht schlecht, bei der Menge an Wein, die sie schon intus haben."

Tamaras Kopf schoss mit einem Ruck in die Höhe.

„Vielen herzlichen Dank! Bei so viel Fürsorge wird mir richtig warm ums Herz", fauchte sie.

„Was möchten sie gerne?", fragte Snape unbeirrt.

„Nichts!", blaffte Tamara.

Snape warf ihr einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Na schön!", seufzte sie. „Dann nehme ich dasselbe, das sie heute Abend hatten. Sie haben doch was gegessen – vorher?"

„Ja, aber das würde ich ihnen nicht unbedingt empfehlen", sagte Snape.

„Da fragen sie mich, und wenn ich dann sage, was ich haben will, wollen sie es nicht rausrücken!", brauste Tamara auf.

„Schon gut!", sagte Snape beschwichtigend. „Wenn sie unbedingt wollen."

Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, und kurz darauf stand ein Teller vor ihr auf dem Tisch, dessen Inhalt einen äußerst verführerischen Duft verströmte. Daneben lagen auf einer Serviette eine Gabel und ein Stück Baguette.

„Das riecht aber lecker!", sagte Tamara, die mit einem Mal merkte, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. „Was ist das?"

„Hühnchen, Gemüse, Pilze, ein paar Gewürze...", sagte Snape vage.

Sie nahm eine Gabel voll, und kaute langsam und genießerisch. Nach wenigen Sekunden trat ein erstaunter Ausdruck in ihre, sich weitenden Augen. Sie begann etwas hektischer zu kauen. Kleine Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und auf der Oberlippe, und ihre Wangen nahmen einen rosigen Ton an. Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, zu schlucken, zeigten sich schon die ersten Tränen in ihren Augenwinkeln, und sie schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Das ist...", keuchte sie.

„Indisch", sagte Snape ungerührt.

„Scharf!" japste sie erstickt. „Wasser!",

„Brot hilft da wesentlich besser", klärte Snape sie auf.

Tamara griff nach dem Baguette und stopfte es sich, große Stücke davon abreißend in den Mund.

Während sie kaute, warf sie ihm bitterböse Blicke zu.

„Sie hinterlistiger, gemeiner, verräterischer...", begann sie, als das Brot aufgebraucht war.

„Sie wollten es so!", unterbrach sie Snape.

„Sie hätten mich warnen können!", zischte sie.

„Das habe ich doch getan", sagte Snape grinsend, „sie haben nur nicht auf mich gehört."

„Aber sie haben genau gewusst, dass ich nicht auf sie hören würde, also war es trotzdem mit Absicht", sagte Tamara anklagend.

„Welch umwerfende Logik!", spottete Snape. „Soll ich das Ganze ein wenig entschärfen?", fügte er mit Blick auf den Teller hinzu.

„Darum möchte ich sehr bitten – und wagen sie es ja nicht, mich wieder hereinzulegen", sagte Tamara drohend.

Er tippte mit dem Zauberstab leicht gegen den Tellerrand und bewegte die Lippen unmerklich dabei.

„Legen sie los!", sagte er auffordernd.

Misstrauisch nahm Tamara eine weitere Gabel voll und schnupperte ausführlich daran, bevor sie davon kostete. Wenige Sekunden später entspannten sich ihre verkrampften Gesichtszüge.

„Köstlich!", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

Snape sah ihr zu, wie sie langsam und mit Genuss den Teller leer aß.

„Danke! Jetzt war's wirklich sehr gut!", sagte sie zufrieden. „Wie können sie nur so ein scharfes Zeug runterbringen?"

„Das ist reine Gewohnheit", sagte Snape.

„Dann stehen sie also doch auf scharfe Sachen?", sagte Tamara grinsend. „Wer hätte das gedacht..."

„Das wiederum ist eine Frage der Definition!", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Okay – was sie beim Essen unter _scharf_ verstehen, das weiß ich jetzt. Aber was ist es, was sie bei einer Frau als solchermaßen empfinden?", sagte Tamara neugierig.

„Das lässt sich wirklich nicht in einem Satz beantworten", sagte Snape abwehrend.

„Dann erklären sie es eben mit mehreren Sätzen", forderte Tamara. „Ich habe Zeit, und die Nacht ist noch jung."

Endlich hatte Snape den Anstand, unbehaglich drein zu sehen – zum ersten Mal, seit er ihre Wohnung betreten hatte - und gleichzeitig fand er auch wieder zu seiner bevorzugten Körperhaltung zurück, indem er abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ambitionen, dieses Thema näher mit ihnen zu erörtern", sagte er kühl.

„Jetzt zieren sie sich nicht so – schließlich habe ich vorhin auch mein halbes Privatleben vor ihnen ausgebreitet", sagte Tamara ruppig.

Snape warf ihr einen äußerst missmutigen Blick zu.

„Okay – dann eben nicht!", sagte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn ihnen dabei ein Zacken aus der Krone bricht ...aber sie könnten wenigstens so gnädig sein, mir mitzuteilen, was sie in dieser Hinsicht bei mir als so furchtbar störend empfinden."

„Diese fordernde, draufgängerische Art die sie an den Tag legen, ist einfach nicht jedermanns Sache", murmelte Snape mürrisch. „Sie scheinen dermaßen von sich überzeugt zu sein, dass sie gar nicht einkalkulieren, nicht absolut toll gefunden zu werden."

Jetzt war es Tamara, die ein unbehagliches Gesicht aufsetzte. Sie senkte den Kopf und starrte eine Weile unbewegt in ihr Weinglas.

„Das ist ...nicht alles so ...so, wie es auf den ersten Blick zu sein scheint", sagte sie schließlich zögerlich, und so leise, das Snape sich vorbeugen musste, um sie zu verstehen.

„Sondern?", fragte er knapp, aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Indem ich Stärke und Selbstbewusstsein demonstriere, schrecke ich in der Regel diejenigen ab, die sonst vielleicht versuchen würden mich auszunützen oder zu demütigen – es ist purer Selbstschutz", flüsterte Tamara. „Aber mit solchen Dingen kennen sie sich bestimmt noch besser aus als ich!", fügte sie rebellisch hinzu.

Snape runzelte zunächst missbilligend die Stirn, hüllte sich aber in Schweigen, bis er schließlich - zu Tamaras größtem Erstaunen – fast unmerklich nickte.

„Kann sein!", sagte er ruhig.

„Haben sie wirklich gerade zugegeben, das wir etwas gemeinsam haben?", fragte Tamara mit einem zaghaften Lächeln.

„Na – wir wollen mal nicht übertreiben!", sagte er in strengem Tonfall - aber er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Hat es eigentlich schon einmal jemand geschafft, ihre Selbstschutzmechanismen zu durchbrechen?", fragte Tamara vorsichtig.

„Das geht sie nichts an!", sagte Snape grob.

„Es tut mir leid – ich wollte ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Severus – ehrlich nicht", sagte sie leise. "Natürlich müssen sie mir auf eine so intime Frage nicht antworten."

Snape sah sie abschätzend an, als würde er überlegen, ob die Frage sich als Falle entpuppen könnte.

„Na schön - Dumbledore, ...zum Teil wenigstens", sagte er unwillig seufzend, „allerdings auch nur deshalb, weil ich sicher bin, ihm voll und ganz vertrauen zu können. Und warum, zum Teufel, interessiert sie das?"

„Ich will herausfinden, warum sie mich nicht an sich heranlassen", sagte Tamara, und zwang sich, ihm ruhig in die Augen zusehen.

„Nennen sie mir auch nur einen vernünftigen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte!", schnaubte Snape.

„Ich glaube, sie sind genauso einsam, wie ich", sagte Tamara, „sie haben nur wesentlich besser gelernt, damit umzugehen.

„Im Vergleich dazu, mit Menschen zusammen zu sein, die mir auf die Nerven gehen, ist Einsamkeit geradezu ein Luxus", entgegnete Snape ungehalten.

„Gehe ich ihnen wirklich so sehr auf die Nerven?", sagte Tamara unglücklich, und zog den Kopf unbewusst ein, in der Erwartung einer niederschmetternden Antwort.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich es mir schlimmer vorgestellt hatte, nach ihrem spektakulären Antrittsbesuch in meinem Büro, und ihren Eskapaden vom ersten Unterrichtstag", sagte Snape.

„Dann finden sie mich also gar nicht sooo schlimm?", fragte Tamara gerührt.

„Immer noch schlimm genug!", schnarrte Snape.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

„Würden sie etwas für mich tun, wenn ich sie sehr darum bitte?", sagte Tamara verlegen.

„Ich wäre ein Narr, wenn ich jetzt _ja_ sagen würde", entgegnete Snape misstrauisch. „Was wollen sie?"

„Es ist ...ich fühle mich irgendwie so verlassen, seit ich hier bin", sagte Tamara. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr dabei die Tränen in die Augen traten. „Ich glaube dieses alte, menschenleere Schloss hat einen deprimierenden Einfluss auf mich. Würden sie mich einfach nur so ..., nur mal kurz in den Arm nehmen, Severus – bitte!", fügte sie leise und mit gesenktem Kopf hinzu.

Snape sagte zunächst einmal gar nichts.

Tamara wagte es nicht, den Blick zu heben, aus Angst, in seinen Augen nur Ablehnung - oder noch schlimmer – Verachtung zu lesen.

Schließlich gab er einen tiefen Seufzer von sich – der, ihrem Gefühl nach, irgendwo zwischen Resignation und Belustigung anzusiedeln war.

„Zu diesem Zweck werden sie sich schätzungsweise zu mir herüber begeben müssen", sagte er ironisch.

Ungläubig blinzelte sie ihn zwischen ihren Haarsträhnen hervor an.

„Wirklich?" sagte sie unsicher.

„Ja, wirklich – wenn sie am anderen Ende des Sofas sitzen bleiben, gestaltet sich dieses Unterfangen äußerst schwierig", sagte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ich meine – sie sind wirklich bereit...", begann Tamara.

„Wollen sie es schriftlich?", sagte Snape nun schon etwas gereizt.

Tamara sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Sie nahm noch einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas, ehe sie sich auf allen Vieren, langsam und katzengleich über die Länge des Sofas auf ihn zu bewegte.

„Sie müssen aus allem eine Show machen, oder?", sagte Snape amüsiert, und legte den ihr zugewandten Arm auf die Rückenlehne.

Tamara legte dies als Geste des Willkommens aus und schmiegte sich, bei ihm angekommen – etwas zaghaft noch – mit einem leisen zustimmenden „_miau", _an seine Schulter, wobei sie ihm in einer zusammengekauerten Stellung den Rücken zukehrte. Trotzdem es ihr Wunsch gewesen war, der da wider Erwarten so unvermittelt erfüllt wurde, schien ihr die plötzliche körperliche Nähe so fremd und ungewöhnlich, dass sie es vorzog, ihm im Moment nicht in die Augen zu sehen.

Auch Snape verkrampfte sich zunächst für einen kurzen Moment etwas, als sie ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegte.

Nachdem Tamara eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte schlang er wortlos den Arm um ihren Oberkörper, umfasste mit sanftem Druck ihre Schulter, und zog sie leicht an sich.

Tamara schloss die Augen, und versuchte dieses Gefühl mit allen anderen Sinnen zu erfassen.

Sie spürte den Stoff seiner Jacke an ihrer Wange, das regelmäßige Heben und Senken der Brust, und die leicht angespannte Muskulatur seines Arms, die gegen ihr Schlüsselbein drückte. Unmerklich veränderte sie die Position ihres Kopfs um ein kleines Stückchen, bis sie den dumpfen Wiederhall seines Herzschlags spüren konnte.

Nach einer Weile begann er, mit der anderen Hand über ihren Hinterkopf zu streichen – zuerst ganz vorsichtig, bis er schließlich seine Finger in ihrem Haar vergrub und mit unerwartet geübten Griffen ihren Nacken massierte.

Tamara gab ein wohliges Geräusch von sich und drehte sich langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter, bis sie in einer halbzugewandten Position in seinen Armen lag, die es ihr erlaubt hätte, ihn anzusehen, wenn sie nur den Kopf gehoben hätte.

Stattdessen vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, spürte seine Haut an ihrer Haut – frisch rasiert, wie sie leise lächelnd feststellte – und atmete tief durch die Nase ein, um seinen Geruch in sich aufzunehmen.

Snape zog sie noch immer mit festem Griff an sich. Eine Hand wühlte zärtlich in ihrem Haar. Dass sie noch näher an ihn herangerutscht war, schien ihn nicht zu stören.

„Du riechst gut!", murmelte Tamara.

„Moment mal – was soll diese vertrauliche Anrede?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Oh – Entschuldigung", hauchte Tamara, „Ich wollte natürlich sagen: Du riechst gut, Sir!"

Tamara spürte an der leichten Vibration seiner Bauchdecke, dass er lachte.

„Severus?", sagte sie fragend, von seiner gelösten Laune ermutigt.

„Tamara?", gab er im gleichen fragenden Tonfall zurück.

„Warum hast du mich geküsst, neulich in der Halle?", fragte Tamara.

Wie ein Ruck ging die Anspannung wieder durch seinen Körper hindurch, und die Hand die eben noch sanft ihren Haaransatz gekrault hatte, schloss sich für einige Sekunden unangenehm fest um ihren Nacken.

„Das war nur in zweiter Linie ein Kuss", knurrte er, „es sollte vor allem eine deutliche Warnung sein, mich nicht weiter herauszufordern."

„So in etwa habe ich es auch aufgefasst", sagte Tamara.

Sie wartete, bis er sich wieder entspannte. Als sie einige Minuten lang erneut gekrault worden war, wagte sie einen neuen Gesprächsansatz.

„Wenn ich eine Katze wäre, würde ich jetzt schnurren", seufzte sie wohlig.

„So vorlaute Katzen gibt's nicht!", sagte Snape im Brustton der Überzeugung.

Sie lächelte und vergrub ihr Gesicht noch tiefer in seiner Halsbeuge.

„Severus?"

„Was?", fragte er mit einem misstrauischen Unterton, aber immerhin hörte er diesmal nicht auf zu kraulen.

„Würdest du mich eventuell noch mal küssen – ich meine nur einfach so, ohne Warnung...?", flüsterte Tamara.

„So sind sie, die Frauen – gib ihnen den kleinen Finger, und schon wollen sie den ganzen Arm", seufzte Snape.

„War das ein _Ja_...?", wisperte Tamara, hob vorsichtig den Kopf, und zwang sich, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Das, was sie zu sehen bekam, war nicht ganz so schlimm, wie befürchtet – aber es war auch nicht das, was sie sich insgeheim erhofft hatte.

Es war durchaus eine gewisse Wärme in seinem Blick, und irgendwie schien ihn ihre Bitte auch zu amüsieren, aber gleichzeitig war eine gute Portion Misstrauen erkennbar, und eine Andeutung von Rückzug – als ob eine Tür, die einen kleinen Spalt breit geöffnet war, dabei wäre, sich wieder zu schließen.

„Was soll das eigentlich werden?", fragte er ruhig, und strich ihr mit einer bedächtigen Geste die Haare aus der Stirn.

„Was immer du willst – und nichts, was du nicht willst", sagte Tamara leise.

„Und was ist mit deinen Wünschen?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Die stelle ich zurück", murmelte Tamara, völlig versunken in den Anblick von zwei sehr faszinierenden dunklen Augen.

„Tatsächlich? ...Warum?", fragte Snape erstaunt.

„Weil... keine Ahnung... ist das wichtig?", sagte Tamara zerstreut. „Ich ergebe mich einfach – reicht das?"

„Vielleicht - wenn es war wäre!", sagte Snape unergründlich lächelnd.

„Küss mich endlich!", seufzte Tamara.

Er zog sie etwas näher heran und beugte sich über sie, und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. Seine Lippen wanderten an ihrer Schläfe entlang, hinunter zu ihrem Mundwinkel.

Als sein Mund den ihren berührte, schloss Tamara die Augen und öffnete voller Erwartung die Lippen - aber nach einem einzigen, sehr sanften Kuss, der weit davon entfernt war, leidenschaftlich zu sein, sondern sich eher anfühlte, als würde ein Schmetterlingsflügel sie streifen – war definitiv Schluss.

Sie öffnete ein Auge, und zwinkerte ihn ungläubig an.

„War's das schon?", fragte sie deutlich enttäuscht.

„Ja – das war's vorerst!", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Aber..."

„Du wolltest doch deine Wünsche zurückstellen!", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, schon – aber ich dachte...", sagte Tamara unsicher.

„Was denn – dass ich dasselbe will wie du?", fragte Snape, und in seiner Stimmer schwang ein leicht boshafter Unterton mit.

„Irgend so was in der Art...", sagte Tamara verlegen.

„Wie man sich doch täuschen kann!", sagte Snape, und schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf.

„Willst du ...mich denn nicht...?", sagte Tamara, und sah ihn herzergreifend traurig an.

„Ich werde dir mitteilen, was ich will – zu gegebener Zeit", sagte Snape ungerührt, strich dabei aber irritierenderweise mit seinem Handrücken sanft über ihre Wange.

„Du bestrafst mich immer noch – wegen heute Vormittag", sagte Tamara bestürzt.

„Du wolltest dich doch ergeben", sagte Snape. „Kann es sein, dass wir darunter nicht dasselbe verstehen?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, was du meinst", sagte Tamara, die durch die zwiespältigen Signale, die er aussandte immer verwirrter wurde.

„Du wirst es schon noch herausfinden", sagte Snape. „Nachdem du mich nun offiziell auch außerhalb des Unterrichts belästigen darfst, wirst du dazu bestimmt jede Menge Gelegenheiten haben."

„Du empfindest mich immer noch als Belästigung?", fragte Tamara aufgebracht, während sie sich aus der Umarmung befreite, um sich dicht neben ihm mit untergeschlagenen Beinen niederzulassen.

„Im Moment finde ich deine Gesellschaft erträglich", beantwortete Snape ihre Frage, „aber ich bin nicht Optimist genug, um zu glauben dass dieser Zustand anhält."

„Erträglich?", fauchte Tamara.

„Gefällt dir das Wort nicht?", sagte Snape amüsiert. „Mach einen anderen Vorschlag!"

„Wie wäre es mit _angenehm_, oder vielleicht so gar _sehr angenehm_?", schlug Tamara vor.

„Das wäre übertrieben", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Vielleicht... _unterhaltsam_?"

„Na vielen Dank!", sagte Tamara giftig. „Da kann ich mir ja wirklich was drauf einbilden!"

Sie nahm ihr Weinglas zur Hand, das noch zur Hälfte gefüllt war, und trank es in einem Zug aus.

„Es ist eine gefährliche Angelegenheit, seinen Frust immer im Alkohol ertränken zu wollen", bemerkte Snape herablassend.

„Meistens wirkt das aber ganz gut, ...vor allem in Verbindung mit einem heißen Bad", sagte Tamara. „Severus?", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu.

„Hm?"

„Die Nacht ist doch noch nicht vorbei...", sagte Tamara.

„Nachdem es draußen stockfinster zu sein scheint...", sagte Snape mit einem Blick zum Fenster, „...und die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer völlig überraschend eingetretenen Sonnenfinsternis gleich null ist – würde ich mal sagen: Ja!"

„Das heißt, ich kann noch einige Stunden ...über dich verfügen"...", sagte Tamara lauernd", „...bis zum Sonnenaufgang, oder?"

Bei dem Wort „_verfügen"_ verfinsterte sich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck merklich.

„Du kannst nur so weit über mich _verfügen_, wie du dich traust – und ich es zulasse", sagte er kalt. „Aber ich werde anwesend sein, bis die Nacht vorüber ist – sofern du das möchtest – genau wie es vereinbart war."

„Ich will mit dir baden gehen", sagte Tamara grinsend.

Snape sah sie erstaunt an.

„Es ist nicht sehr empfehlenswert, nachts im See zu schwimmen", sagte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Es sei den, man legt Wert auf die Umarmung eines Riesenkraken."

„Wer weiß - der wär' vielleicht ein bisschen leidenschaftlicher als du", murmelte Tamara kaum hörbar.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Snape spitz.

„Ach – nichts! Ich meine nicht _schwimmen _sondern _baden_", sagte Tamara lächelnd, „und nicht im See, sondern im Bad der Vertauensschüler."

„Im Vertrauensschüler-Bad?", sagte Snape mit einem nahezu angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja, ich finde es wunderschön dort", sagte Tamara verträumt. „Du nicht?"

„Ich hatte noch nie das Vergnügen", sagte Snape säuerlich.

„Wirklich nicht?", fragte Tamara, die kaum glauben konnte, dass es auf Hogwarts einen Raum gab, den Snape nicht kannte.

„Nein, zum Kuckuck! Was sollte ich dort – es ist ein _Schülerbad_!", fauchte Snape. So wie er das Wort aussprach, hätte man fast meinen können, es bedeute etwas Unanständiges.

„Ach so..", sagte Tamara verständnisvoll. „Und als du selber Schüler warst...?"

„Das Wort Vertrauen ist etwas, was nur ganz selten in einem Satz mit meinem Namen verwendet wird – zuminderst nicht im positiven Sinne – und das war auch schon früher so", knurrte Snape. „Ich war definitiv Lichtjahre davon entfernt, _Vertrauensschüler_ zu werden."

„Dann ist das doch DIE Gelegenheit, um sich das Ding mal anzusehen – völlig ohne Gefahr zu laufen, einem dieser _Vertrauensschüler_ zu begegnen", sagte Tamara lächelnd, wobei sie sich redlich bemühte, das Wort _Vertrauensschüler_ genauso verächtlich auszusprechen wie er.

Snape warf ihr einen äußerst zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Na schön!", seufzte er schließlich genervt. „Gehen wir baden!"


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11 – Das Bad 

Sie gingen nebeneinander durch die schwach beleuchteten Flure des Schlosses.

Tamara schob nach einer Weile ihre Hand in die seine. Snape kommentierte das zwar wortlos, mit einem unwilligen Seitenblick, ließ sie aber dennoch gewähren.

Wenig später waren sie beim Vertrauensschülerbad angekommen.

Er sah sich eine Weile in dem luxuriösen Badezimmer um, und ein gehässiger Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht.

„Und eine solche Pracht wird ernsthaft an die Vertrauensschüler verschwendet?", sagte er grimmig. „Kein Wunder, dass diese Bande von Wichtigtuern immer eingebildeter wird."

„Nur kein Neid – haben denn die Lehrer kein so schönes Bad?", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

„Doch, schon! Aber nachdem ich nicht das geringste Verlangen habe, meine Kollegen vor, nach, oder womöglich sogar während des Badens zu treffen, benütze ich es so gut wie nie", sagte Snape.

„Welche Duftnote hättest du denn gerne?", fragte Tamara, während sie zum Beckenrand schlenderte.

„Diese!", sagte Snape, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn nacheinander auf einige der Wasserhähne, die rund um das Becken angeordnet waren, welche daraufhin begannen, laut plätschernd warmes Wasser von sich zu geben.

Das Bassin füllte sich ziemlich schnell. Der feine Wasserdampf, der wie Nebel über dem Becken schwebte, verströmte einen dezenten, angenehmen Geruch.

„Das riecht gut!", sagte Tamara lächelnd. „Was hast du genommen?"

„Finde es heraus, Zaubertrankschülerin!", sagte Snape herablassend. „Wozu hast du deine Nase? Nur zum Rümpfen?"

Tamara verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, Sir! Natürlich nicht, Sir!", sagte sie grinsend.

Als das Wasser schon fast den oberen Rand des Beckens erreichte, versiegten die Wasserhähne.

„Äh – wollen wir reingehen?", fragte Tamara.

„Ich ging davon aus, dass wir zu diesem Zweck hierher kamen", sagte Snape ironisch. „Aber wir könnten natürlich auch warten, bis es zufriert, und dann darauf Schlittschuhlaufen."

„Schon gut! Die Frage war blöd", seufzte Tamara. „Also dann – nach dir!"

„Was soll das...", begann Snape gereizt, überlegte es sich dann aber scheinbar anders. „Schön! Dreh dich um!"

„Aber Severus, ich habe dich doch schon auf der Insel gesehen...", sagte Tamara schmunzelnd.

„Dreh dich um!", sagte Snape noch einmal mit Nachdruck.

„Okay!", seufzte Tamara belustigt, und drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Nur wenige Sekunden später hörte sie ein leises Plätschern, und als sie sich umwandte war Snape bereits bis zum Bauchnabel im Wasser verschwunden. Seine Kleidung lag ordentlich zusammengefaltet auf einer der marmornen Bänke am Rande des Raumes.

„Wie hast du das denn so schnell hingekriegt?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Zauberspruch!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Drückeberger!", sagte Tamara grinsend.

„Ach – findest du?", sagte Snape, während die Augenbrauen nach oben wanderten. „Warum kommst du nicht rein?"

Er lehnte sich lässig in einer Ecke des Bassins zurück, beide Arme auf der Umrandung ausgestreckt, und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Würdest du bitte so nett sein, und dich umdrehen?", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

„Nein!", sagte Snape und erwiderte ihr Lächeln.

„Aber ich habe mich auch umgedreht, weil du es so wolltest", sagte Tamara entrüstet.

„Selber schuld!", sagte Snape.

„Also, das ist doch wohl das Letzte!", schnaubte Tamara empört.

„Für eine so selbstbewusste Frau wie dich wird doch ein einzelner Zuschauer kein Problem sein", sagte Snape leichthin. „Außerdem habe ich dich schließlich schon auf der Insel nackt gesehen – also was soll das Getue?"

„Getue?", fauchte Tamara. „Du hast dich doch geziert – auf der Insel und heute!"

„Immerhin bin ich im Gegensatz zu dir im Wasser – und glaub mir – es ist ganz wunderbar hier", sagte Snape grinsend. „Also hör endlich auf, mit der Ausredensuche, und komm rein!"

„Ausredensuche! Pah!", knurrte Tamara leise vor sich hin, während sie aus ihren Schuhen schlüpfte.

Sie streifte zögernd die dünnen Träger ihres Kleides über die Schulter.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Snape, und griff im gleichen Atemzug nach seinem Zauberstab, der neben ihm am Rand des Beckens lag.

„Nein, danke – nicht nötig!", giftete Tamara.

Sie schob das Kleid nach unten, über die Hüften, ließ es auf den Boden fallen, und stieg mit einer eleganten Bewegung aus dem Stoffhäufchen heraus.

Als die schwarze, spitzenbesetzte Wäsche zum Vorschein kam, überzog ein amüsiertes Grinsen Snapes Gesicht.

„Du hast dich ja ganz schön in Schale geschmissen, für heute Nacht", sagte er spöttisch. „Und das alles wegen mir – ich bin gerührt!"

Tamara warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

Das Ganze war genaugenommen lächerlich. Warum war es ihr so unangenehm, sich vor ihm auszuziehen? Schließlich hatte sie auf der Insel ihre Nacktheit absolut nicht als peinlich empfunden. Da war er derjenige gewesen, dem die Sache alles Andere als angenehm war. Er hatte sie damals nicht mal eine Sekunde lang richtig angesehen.

Und genau darin lag der Unterschied. Jetzt sah er sie an! Verflixt! Warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt ein Verlegenheitsanfall heimsuchen?

Sie öffnete die Häkchen auf der Rückseite ihres Büstenhalters, und streifte die Träger herab, während sie für einen kurzen Moment die Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkte.

Snape ließ sie nicht einen Moment aus den Augen. Er schien genau zu merken, wie unwohl sie sich in dieser Situation fühlte, und wie es aussah genoss er dies in vollen Zügen.

Mit einer trotzigen Handbewegung warf Tamara ihren Büstenhalter dorthin, wo bereits ihr Kleid lag.

Sollte sie das Höschen eventuell anbehalten? Nein! Er würde sie auslachen!

Verdammt! Sie hatte doch seit Ewigkeiten kein Problem mehr damit gehabt, sich vor einem Mann auszuziehen. Warum ausgerechnet bei diesem?

_Weil du absolut nicht sicher bist, ob er dich auch nur ein Bisschen begehrt, dumme Kuh!_

Sie hakte entschlossen beide Daumen in ihr Höschen, zog es in einer raschen Bewegung bis zu den Fußknöcheln herunter, und ließ dieses letzte Kleidungsstück mit einem spitzfingrigen Wurf zu den übrigen segeln.

Ohne Snape auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen begab sie sich zum Becken und ließ sich langsam hinein gleiten.

Das Wasser war herrlich warm. Es war so tief, dass im Stehen nur noch ihre Schultern leicht daraus hervorragten.

Außerdem hatte ihr Begleiter bei der Auswahl der Badezusätze gute Arbeit geleistet – der Duft, der sie umwaberte, kaum dass sie eingetaucht war, war betörend und trotzdem nicht aufdringlich.

Auch die Konsistenz des Wassers schien sich verändert zu haben. Es fühlte sich wunderbar weich auf der Haut an – so, als würde man in flüssiger Seide schwimmen. Einzig der Umstand, dass es dadurch so milchig war, und sie von dem Mann gegenüber nur den Teil sehen konnte, der sich über der Wasseroberfläche befand, störte sie ein wenig. Allerdings war somit auch ihm der Blick auf ihren Körper verwehrt – und das wiederum war ihr im Moment ganz recht.

Mit gemächlichen Schwimmzügen glitt sie zu ihm hinüber.

„Und – hat dir wenigstens gefallen, was du zu sehen gekriegt hast?", fragte sie bissig, als sie bei ihm angekommen war, und sich etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt, ebenfalls an den Beckenrand lehnte.

„Durchaus!", sagte er mit einem, für ihren Geschmack etwas zu gönnerhaften Lächeln.

„Da bin ich aber froh!", sagte Tamara sarkastisch. „Schön, dass ich wenigstens in einem Punkt deinen Erwartungen genüge!"

„Ja – das finde ich auch sehr erfreulich", sagte Snape.

„Dann sind wir also ausnahmsweise einer Meinung – wenn das nicht wunderbar ist...", sagte Tamara schneidend.

„Was regst du dich so auf?", fragte Snape spöttisch. „Deinen Erzählungen nach dachte ich du wärst aufgeschlossener."

„Das bin ich auch!", sagte Tamara finster. „Aber du behandelst mich..."

„Wie denn?", fragte Snape interessiert.

„Ich fühle mich in deiner Gegenwart so...", begann Tamara unschlüssig.

„Ja...?"

„Wie ein Schulmädchen!", fauchte Tamara.

„Das bist du doch auch!", sagte Snape boshaft.

„Schülerin, ja - aber ich bin kein Mädchen mehr", sagte Tamara aufgebracht. „Ich bin eine erwachsene Frau, verdammt noch mal! Wahrscheinlich bin ich gerade mal ein, zwei Jahre jünger als du."

„Nun ja, die Weisheit zählt eben erheblich mehr, als die Jahre", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Geht's vielleicht noch ein bisschen herablassender?", sagte Tamara zornig.

„Klar – kein Problem - du brauchst mir nur zu sagen, wie du es gern hättest", sagte Snape.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich mir das überhaupt anhöre", zischte Tamara.

„Aber ich!", sagte Snape ruhig.

Tamara sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Ach - DU weißt das?", spie sie ihm entgegen. „Wärst du eventuell auch bereit, mich an dieser sicher sehr weisen Erkenntnis teilhaben zu lassen?"

„Selbstverständlich, ja!", sagte Snape. „Warum echauffierst du dich eigentlich so?"

„Weil du dich benimmst, wie ein...", giftete Tamara.

„Wie ein was?"

„Wie ein Oberlehrer!", keifte Tamara.

„NEIN! Wirklich?", sagte Snape, und sah sie an, als wäre er von ihrer Bemerkung völlig aus der Bahn geworfen. „Wie ein Lehrer, und noch dazu wie ein Oberlehrer", sagte er grimmig den Kopf schüttelnd. „Wer hätte so etwas bei mir vermuten können."

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine", sagte Tamara scharf. „Wir haben uns über sehr private Dinge unterhalten, wir haben uns umarmt, wir haben uns geküsst, und wir planschen hier zusammen in einer überdimensionalen Badewanne - aber du behandelst mich trotzdem immer noch von oben herab – so, als wollest du mich ständig daran erinnern, dass ich eben doch nur deine Schülerin bin. Da ist ein gewisser Widerspruch erkennbar – oder nicht."

„Nein, bei näherer Betrachtung nicht", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Was soll das heißen?", rief Tamara aufgebracht. „Und was hast du vorhin gemeint, als du behauptet hast, du wüsstest, warum ich mir deine Gemeinheiten überhaupt anhöre?"

„Ich will dich nicht mit meinem Lehrergeschwafel langweilen", sagte Snape abwehrend.

„Nun sag's schon!", brauste Tamara auf.

„Das liegt doch auf der Hand", sagte Snape. „Meine Art, dich zu behandeln, ist genau jene, auf die du insgeheim von einem Mann behandelt werden möchtest."

„WAS?" Tamara starrte ihn völlig fassungslos an. „Das ist doch wohl hoffentlich nicht dein Ernst?"

„Nachdem ich von Anfang an genau auf diese Weise mit dir umspringe, und du trotzdem nichts unversucht gelassen hast, mir näher zu kommen, ist das die einzig logische Schlussfolgerung", sagte Snape trocken. „Meinst du nicht auch?"

„Du glaubst also ernsthaft, ich genieße es, von dir so behandelt zu werden", fragte fassungslos.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du es wirklich genießt", sagte Snape, „aber ich denke, du hast erkannt, dass es auf jeden Fall aufregender ist, als von irgendeinem Volltrottel – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – angebetet und umschmeichelt zu werden."

„Aber..."

„Und außerdem bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass es dich bis zu einem gewissen Grad erregt, gedemütigt zu werden", fuhr er ungerührt fort.

Tamara klappte den Mund wieder zu.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, mir so etwas zu unterstellen?", keuchte sie atemlos nach dem sie sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte.

Auf Snapes Gesicht erschien ein diabolisches Lächeln.

„Ich habe dir doch bereits gestern Nachmittag in der Halle erzählt, dass ich mittlerweile ein gutes Gespür für dich entwickelt habe", sagte er.

„Das bezog sich doch wohl nur auf die konzentrierten Schwingungen die ich kurz vor einem Fluch aussende", sagte Tamara ungläubig.

„Nicht ganz", entgegnete Snape. „Natürlich achte ich während eines Duells exakt auf diese Art von Schwingung, aber ich nehme auch außerhalb einer solchen Situation durchaus die ein oder andere Bündelung von Gefühlen bei dir war, zumindest dann, wenn die Empfindungen heftig genug sind. Das passiert einfach – ohne dass ich es bewusst herbeiführe."

Er sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Vielleicht kann man es am einfachsten mit einem Vergleich erklären", fuhr er fort. „Stell dir vor, du riechst etwas, dass dir bekannt ist – im selben Moment, in dem du den Geruch in die Nase bekommst weißt du, um was es sich handelt. Du brauchst dich nicht anstrengen, oder lange nachdenken – die Duftnote ist mit dem Objekt, dass den Geruch verströmt untrennbar in deinem Unterbewusstsein verknüpft."

„Willst du damit sagen, du riechst meine Emotionen?", fragte Tamara aufsässig.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, du Huhn!", sagte Snape genervt. „Aber die unterschiedlichen Schwingungen, die geballte Gefühls-Ladungen aussenden, lösen auch einen Widererkennungseffekt aus - und wenn man etwas Übung in diesen Dingen hat, kann man die Art der Emotion leicht erkennen."

„Soll das heißen, die Schwingungen, die durch Gefühle ausgelöst werden, haben unterschiedliche Merkmale, die sich voneinander erheblich unterscheiden", fragte Tamara skeptisch, „so, wie zum Beispiel ein Hundehaufen total anders riecht, als eine Rose?"

„Ja, so in etwa!", sagte Snape grinsend. „Und ich kann dir versichern – sexuelle Erregung hat eine sehr markante Note."

Tamara starrte ihn bestürzt an.

„Du merkst also jedes mal, ob ich...", sagte sie unbehaglich, „...ob ich Lust auf ...du-weißt-schon-was habe?"

„Vielleicht nicht jedes mal, aber in letzter Zeit doch ein paar mal ganz deutlich", sagte Snape schmunzelnd.

„Das ist ... total fies!", flüsterte Tamara.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du willst", sagte Snape. „Du trägst diese Ich-bin-zu-allem-bereit-Einstellung doch ohnehin vor dir her, wie ein übergroßes Banner."

„Das mag schon sein", giftete Tamara ihn an, „aber die Entscheidung, das zu tun, treffe ich immerhin selber. Dass du in mich hineinschauen kannst, als wäre ich aus Glas, steht auf einem ganz anderen Blatt."

„Ganz so extrem ist es auch wieder nicht", sagte Snape beschwichtigend.

„Was merkst du noch...ich meine welche Gefühle nimmst du noch bei mir wahr", fragte Tamara stirnrunzelnd.

„Du meinst - abgesehen von den deutlichen Zeichen, die du sonst noch aussendest, und für die man keine besonders geschulte Auffassungsgabe braucht, wie zum Beispiel deine Körpersprache?", fragte Snape.

„Ja, genau das meine ich!", sagte Tamara mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Im Moment ...Unsicherheit, aber nur, wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere", sagte Snape.

„Was würde ich jetzt gerade am liebsten tun?", fragte Tamara lauernd. „Was glaubst du?"

„Ich denke, ein Teil von dir würde am liebsten sofort das Weite suchen, und sich verkriechen", sagte Snape nachdenklich, „aber der andere Teil verbietet dir energisch, das zu tun. Du bist hin und hergerissen zwischen sehr unterschiedlichen Gefühlen – Angst, Stolz, Neugier, Verlangen..."

Tamara sah ihn fassungslos an. Es war äußerst beängstigend, wie genau er ihren momentanen Zustand analysiert hatte.

„Komm her!", sagte Snape in einem ruhigen, fast sachlichen Ton.

Wortlos schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Sie konnte nicht zu ihm gehen. Das Gefühl, ihm so ausgeliefert zu sein, ihre Emotionen nicht verbergen zu können, machte sie völlig fertig.

„Nun komm schon!", sagte Snape noch einmal mit Nachdruck.

„Nein!", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Snape hob einen Arm von Rand des Beckens und steckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

„Komm zu mir, Tamara!", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die ihr trotz des warmen Wassers eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut bescherte. „Trau dich!"

Sie starrte seine nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernte Hand zweifelnd an.

Das beklemmende Gefühl, etwas Unwiderrufliches zu tun, eine Grenze zu überschreiten, wenn sie diese ergreifen würde, machte ihr Angst.

Unschlüssig und verwirrt hob sie den Kopf um zwei beunruhigend schwarzen Augen zu begegnen, die sie aufmerksam musterten.

Es lag keine Arglist in diesem Blick, und auch keine Spur von Geringschätzung oder gar Verachtung, aber die Dominanz die Snape in diesem Augenblick ausstrahlte machte deutlich, dass er keine Kompromisse eingehen würde. Wenn sie ihm jetzt nachgab, musste sie sich seinen Bedingungen unterordnen - soviel war klar.

Und auch, dass er ihr keine weitere Chance bieten würde, wenn sie diese nicht wahrnahm.

Langsam legte sie ihre Hand in die seine.

Snape schloss seine Finger, und hielt sie fest, ließ seinen Arm jedoch weiterhin ausgestreckt.

„Was beunruhigt dich so?", fragte er sanft.

„Ich fühle mich so ...hilflos, ...so ausgeliefert – ich habe Angst, mich zu verlieren", sagte Tamara leise.

„Es gehört eine Menge Mut dazu, sich freiwillig auszuliefern", sagte Snape, „aber an Mut fehlt es dir ja nicht gerade."

„Ich weiß nicht so recht, was mich erwartet", sagte Tamara zögernd, „...was DU von mir erwartest..."

„Bist du sicher, dass du es herausfinden möchtest?", fragte Snape.

„Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg, dir nahe zu kommen?", fragte Tamara bittend.

„Nein!", sagte Snape ruhig. „Auf jeden Fall keinen, für die Art von Nähe, die du suchst."

„Dann habe ich also gar keine Wahl?", sagte Tamara.

„Doch, natürlich – du kannst immer noch gehen, und ab morgen früh sind wir wieder lediglich Schülerin und Lehrer – wir können so tun, als hätten wir beide nie etwas anderes in Erwägung gezogen", sagte Snape emotionslos.

„Das würde ich nicht ertragen", flüsterte Tamara.

„Dann sieht es so aus, als ob du tatsächlich keine Wahl hättest", raunte Snape, und zog sie langsam zu sich herüber.

Je näher sie ihm kam, desto nervöser wurde sie, und das Kribbeln im Magen wurde fast unerträglich.

Wie ein junges Mädchen beim allerersten Date – reiß dich zusammen Tamara – du bist eine erwachsene Frau, verdammt noch mal!

Mit einer bedächtigen Bewegung legte Snape, ohne sie loszulassen, seine andere Hand an ihre Wange und strich langsam daran herunter, um seine Finger dann am Haaransatz um ihrem Hals zu legen. Es war beleibe keine grobe Berührung, aber nichts desto trotz eine sehr besitzergreifende.

Voller Anspannung wartete sie, auf das, was er als nächstes tun würde - was immer das auch sein mochte.

Als seine Lippen sich den Ihren näherten, befürchtete sie zunächst, er würde sie wieder nur eben so sanft küssen, wie vorhin auf ihrem Sofa, oder aber – was noch schlimmer wäre – so grob und rücksichtslos, wie vor ein paar Tagen in der großen Halle.

Was er tatsächlich mit ihr anstellte, lag in Punkto Heftigkeit irgendwo dazwischen und gefiel ihr wesentlich besser, als die beiden anderen Varianten.

Sein Kuss war fordernd, aber er zog sich auch immer wieder zurück, um sie hervorzulocken.

Seine Hand umspannte mit festem Griff ihren Nacken - er ließ ihr zwar genug Spielraum, um sich bewegen zu können, aber zu wenig, um sich ihm zu entziehen.

Auf jeden Fall weckte dieser Kuss bei Tamara das Verlangen nach mehr – um genau zu sein – nach erheblich mehr.

Als sie jedoch die Initiative ergreifen, und ihm die Arme um den Hals schlingen wollte, hielt er sie davon ab, indem er ihre Handgelenke umfasste, und sie mit sanfter Gewalt wieder nach unten drückte.

Sie warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

Er ließ ihre Hände los, packte sie um die Taille, hob sie schwungvoll hoch und setzte sie vor sich auf dem Beckenrand ab.

Plötzlich so ungeschützt und nackt vor ihm zu sitzen, verunsicherte sie zunächst wieder.

Zudem begann sie leicht zu frösteln, als ihr dampfender Körper auf die etwas kühlere Luft außerhalb des Beckens traf.

Ihr Unbehagen blieb ihm nicht verborgen.

„Ist das die Vorfreude, oder ist dir so kalt?", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Blick auf ihre steif aufgerichteten Brustwarzen.

„Ähm... eher kalt...", sagte Tamara verlegen.

Snape griff nach seinem Zauberstab, und vollführte mir kaum hörbarem Murmeln einen knappen Schlenker.

Die Temperatur stieg augenblicklich so weit, dass sie aufhörte zu frieren.

Snape legte den Zauberstab zur Seite und wandte sich dann wieder seiner immer noch etwas steif dasitzenden Schülerin zu.

„Es scheint doch eher die Vorfreude zu sein", sagte er amüsiert, mit einem erneuten Blick auf ihren Busen, und schaffte es damit - sehr zu Tamaras Missfallen - sie rot anlaufen zu lassen.

Verdammt!

Warum verunsicherte sie dieser Mann nur so sehr?

Als sie schon drauf und dran war wieder ins Becken zu rutschen, um sich seinem irritierenden Blick auf ihren Körper zu entziehen, stellte sich Snape – als hätte er dies geahnt - unmittelbar vor sie, und versperrte ihr den Rückweg ins Wasser.

Er legte beide Hände jeweils auf die Innenseite ihrer Knie, und schob ihre züchtig geschlossenen Beine mit sanftem Druck auseinander.

Anschließend wanderten seine Hände wie beiläufig an der Oberseite ihrer Schenkel entlang, über die Flanken nach oben, bis knapp unter ihren Busen.

Spielerisch fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen die äußere Rundung ihrer Brüste nach und ließ schließlich seine Daumen, mit Nachdruck um ihre Nippel gleiten.

Der Wechsel von der sanften zur härteren Berührung entlockte Tamara ein überraschtes Keuchen.

Er sah ihr aufmerksam in die Augen, und setzte seine kreisenden Bewegungen fort.

Der heiße reißende Strom, der dadurch von ihren empfindlichen Brustwarzen hinunter in ihren Schoß geschickt wurde, wo sich das Zentrum ihrer Lust heftig zusammenzog, ließ sie innerlich erschauern.

,Das hat er gespürt!', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, und seinem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck nach, lag sie damit durchaus nicht verkehrt.

Während er mit einer Hand weiterkreiste, ließ er die andere nun wieder hinunter wandern, strich sanft über ihren Bauch und tauchte schließlich in ihr dichtes, gekräuseltes Schamhaar ein.

Tamara streckte ihm gierig ihr Becken entgegen, als er begann, mit dem Daumen ihre Klitoris zu reiben.

Ihre Erregung steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde. Als sie schon meinte, es kaum mehr ertragen zu können, hörte er plötzlich auf, sie zu stimulieren, ließ seine Hand jedoch auf ihrer Scham liegen.

„Mach weiter!", keuchte Tamara.

Seine Augenbrauen wanderten spöttisch und fragend nach oben.

„Bitte!", wisperte Tamara.

Mit einem feinen, ironischen Lächeln nahm er die Bewegung wieder im vorherigen Rhythmus auf.

Er brachte sie erneut bis kurz vor den „Point of no Return", um dann mit einer gezielten, glatten Bewegung in sie einzudringen - ihrem Gefühl nach mit mindestens zwei Fingern, und bewegte diese langsam, aber mit Nachdruck hin und her.

Tamara quittierte diese Aktion mit einem kleinen überraschten Schrei, einerseits aus Frustration über den plötzlichen Abbruch, kurz vor der Erlösung, andererseits aufgrund der extrem aufwühlenden Gefühle, die seine kräftigen Berührungen im Inneren ihrer Vulva auslösten.

„Willst du dich beschweren?", raunte er lächelnd ohne seine Tätigkeit zu unterbrechen.

Wortlos und heftig schüttelte Tamara den Kopf – unfähig, auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort über die Lippen zu bringen.

Sie bewegte sich, seinen eindringenden Fingern so gut es ging entgegen, und rutschte dadurch immer weiter nach vorne, bis zur Kante des Bassins.

Als sie schon kurz davor war, ins Wasser zu plumpsen, zog Snape seine Hand zurück und hob Tamara zu sich ins Becken.

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals, was er diesmal auch ohne Widerstand zuließ.

Er packte mit beiden Händen ihren Hintern, spreizte dabei ihre Schenkel und drang ohne weitere Umstände in sie ein.

Stöhnend schlang Tamara ihre Beine um seinen Körper und genoss das unglaublich erregende Gefühl, vollkommen ausgefüllt zu sein.

Er drückte sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand des Bassins und begann mit langsamen aber kräftigen Bewegungen, sie zu vögeln.

Als Tamara merkte, dass ihr Höhepunkt unaufhaltsam näher rückte, vergrub sie den Kopf an seiner Schulter um nicht ganz so laut zu werden, während der Orgasmus sie überrollte.

Allerdings war dieser Dämpfungsversuch nicht gerade von Erfolg gekrönt, was auch daran liegen mochte, dass die Akustik in diesem großen Badezimmer ausgezeichnet war.

Es war ein seltsam berauschendes Gefühl, die eigenen ekstatischen Geräusche von allen Wänden wiederhallen zu hören.

Die letzten Zuckungen ihres Geschlechts waren eben abgeebbt, als auch Snape zum Endspurt ansetzte.

Tamara war immer noch völlig außer sich, und ihr Hirn vor Lust vernebelt, aber dennoch stellte sich ein Teil von ihr die Frage, ob sie den Stößen, mit denen er sie sogar gegen den Widerstand des Wasserdrucks enorm kräftig und schnell nahm, außerhalb des Bassins ohne Einspruch standgehalten hätte.

Sie klammerte sich an ihn, und lauschte nochmals verzückt dem, von den Wänden zurückgeworfenen Stöhnen.

Nachdem auch er den Gipfel der Lust überschritten hatte, drückte er sie noch eine Weile fest an sich, bevor er sich von ihr löste.

Er schob sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg und sah sie prüfend an - und bewirkte damit, dass Tamara sich sogleich wieder vorkam, wie auf dem Präsentierteller.

Sie wollte in den Arm genommen und gestreichelt werden, und nicht angestarrt.

Unwillig wandte sie den Kopf ab.

„Was soll mir diese deutliche Demonstration von Missfallen sagen, meine Dame?", fragte Snape in einem leisen ironischen Tonfall.

„Ich will nicht, dass du mich anstarrst", sagte Tamara. „Wahrscheinlich durchleuchtest du gerade wieder meinen Geist."

„Okay – ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich links an dir vorbei schaue – nicht zu weit vorbei natürlich, denn das wäre auch unhöflich – oder ist es dir rechts lieber", fragte Snape spöttisch.

„Ha, ha!", giftete Tamara, und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Von einem Nachspiel scheinst du außerdem auch noch nie was gehört zu haben?"

„Du sprichst jetzt nicht von Quidditch, oder?", fragte Snape unschuldig.

„Idiot!"

„Na dann komm schon her, wenn du nachspielen willst", sagte Snape lächelnd, und breitete die Arme aus.

„Hast du denn kein Bedürfnis nach Nähe und Zärtlichkeit – danach?", fragte Tamara vorsichtig, als er sie in die Arme genommen hatte.

„Nicht zwingend", sagte Snape knapp.

„Und von einem ausgedehnten Vorspiel hältst du wohl auch nichts, wie es aussieht", bohrte sie weiter.

„Richtig!"

„Die meisten Liebhaber, die etwas auf sich halten, wissen um die große Bedeutung des Vorspiels", belehrte ihn Tamara.

„Mach' Sachen!", entgegnete Snape erstaunt, und obwohl sie sein Gesicht nicht sah, wusste sie, das dabei die Augenbrauen nach oben gewandert waren.

„Den Liebesakt im Wesentlichen auf den reinen Geschlechtsverkehr zu reduzieren, wird gemeinhin als primitiv angesehen", sagte Tamara provozierend.

„NEIN?", sagte Snape mit gespielter Entrüstung. „Und als was siehst du so eine ungeheuerliche Unterlassung an?"

„Als primitiv!", knurrte Tamara. „ ...und in diesem speziellen Fall als verdammt geil!", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

„Freut mich, dass wir da einer Meinung sind", sagte Snape jovial. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir dann mal aus dem Wasser steigen, bevor wir völlig aufgeweicht sind – natürlich nur, wenn das auch in deine Vorstellung von einem ordnungsgemäßen Nachspiel passt."

„Ich wäre eventuell bereit, meine Anforderungen hierbei vorübergehend zurückzustellen, wenn du zuerst aus dem Wasser steigst", sagte Tamara grinsend",...und diesmal ohne Zauberei, wenn ich bitten darf!"

„Du meinst, ich darf nicht den ich-hex-mich-trocken-und-zurück-in-meine-Klamotten-Spruch anwenden?", fragte Snape belustigt. „Und ich muss es über mich ergehen lassen, dass du mir ungeniert auf den Hintern starrst, während ich aus dem Wasser steige?"

„Ja - genau so ist es!", sagte Tamara genießerisch.

„Du schamloses Weib!", raunte Snape.

„Mach schon – bevor das Teil, auf dass ich gleich starren werde tatsächlich noch aufweicht", kicherte Tamara.

Er gab ihr einen kurzen, sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, schwamm mit wenigen Zügen zum anderen Ende des Bassins, und stieg dort heraus, über ein paar Stufen, die Tamara vorher noch gar nicht entdeckt hatte.

Ohne Hast ging er zu einer marmornen Bank, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand des Raumes stand und nahm sich von dort eines der großen, weißen Handtücher, um sich abzutrocknen.

Tamara lehnte sich bequem am Beckenrand zurück - so wie er zuvor, als sie sich ausgezogen hatte - und genoss den ungewohnten Anblick.

„Weiß steht dir aber auch ganz gut", sagte sie schmunzelnd, als er sich das Handtuch schließlich um die Hüften wickelte.

„Ach wirklich? Danke! Dir übrigens auch", sagte Snape, nahm ein weiteres Handtuch vom Stapel und hielt es ihr einladend entgegen. „Es ist allerdings nicht das glatte, rutschige Weiß, das du sonst trägst."

„Ja, ja!", sagte Tamara. „ Schon gut – ich weiß, dass dir das Spaß gemacht hat, mich durch die Gegend schlittern zu lassen."

Sie schwamm ebenfalls zum Rand des Beckens und stieg die Stufen empor. Diesmal hatte sie keine Scheu, ihren nackten Körper zu zeigen.

Lächelnd trat sie zu ihm.

Er entfaltete das große, weiche Handtuch, legte es um ihre Schultern und wickelte sie sorgsam darin ein. Danach zog er sie an sich und rubbelte mit kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen über ihren Rücken.

Wohlig seufzend lehnte sich Tamara an seine Brust. Diese unerwartete Fürsorglichkeit tat ihr unendlich gut. Sie fühlte sich geborgen, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Zudem hatte das warme Wasser sie, trotzdem sie das Becken zweckentfremdet hatten, träge und schläfrig gemacht.

„Bringst du mich ins Bett?" murmelte sie gähnend.

„Mit Vergnügen!", murmelte Snape zurück. „Zieh dich an!"

„Aber wieso denn? Ich würde mein Kleid doch sowieso gleich wieder ausziehen, in meiner Wohnung", sagte Tamara.

„Du kannst nicht halbnackt durch Hogwarts laufen!", sagte Snape streng.

Tamara trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Und du willst auch deine komplette Professorenkluft wieder anlegen?", fügte sie mit einem schrägen Grinsen hinzu.

„Selbstverständlich!", schnarrte Snape.

„Es ist doch nur das kurze Stück", versucht Tamara noch einmal ihn zu überreden.

„Vergiss es!", fuhr Snape sie an.

„Na schön! Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, aber ich ziehe mich nicht extra an", sagte Tamara verärgert über seinen rüden Ton.

„Doch, das wirst du! Ich bestehe darauf!", sagte Snape scharf.

„Du bestehst darauf?", zischte Tamara.

Dieser Mann hatte wirklich Nerven. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen kehrte er wieder den Tyrannen heraus.

Mit einer fahrigen Bewegungen zog sie das Handtuch enger um ihren Körper und funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Jetzt mach nicht so ein Theater", sagte Snape gereizt.

Er drehte ihr abrupt den Rücken zu und begab sich zu der Bank, auf der seine Kleidung lag.

Wortlos und ohne sie weiter zu beachten zog er sich an, und ging dann um das Becken herum, um seinen Zauberstab aufzuheben.

Als er zu Tamara zurückkehrte schien er vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle wieder ganz der strenge Zaubertränkeprofessor zu sein. Selbst der Blick, mit dem er sie nun ansah, war genau der, mit dem er sie im Unterricht zu bedenken pflegte.

Dass sie mit diesem Mann gerade eben noch hemmungslosen Sex im Schwimmbecken gehabt haben sollte, erschien Tamara auf einmal völlig unwirklich.

Trotzig erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

„Falls du diesen Raum nun gemeinsam mit mir verlassen möchtest – dann zieh dich an!", sagte Snape kühl.

„Und wenn ich mich weigere?", fragte Tamara rebellisch.

„Dann werde ich alleine gehen, und nach ein paar Minuten kannst du tun und lassen was du willst", sagte Snape gelangweilt.

„Warum ist es denn so verdammt wichtig, dass ich ordnungsgemäß bekleidet bin", sagte Tamara wütend. „Es ist doch keiner da, außer dir, der mich sieht."

„Sämtliche Geister, viele der Hauselfen, und sogar einige Bewohner der Bilder haben die unangenehme Angewohnheit, sich in der Zeit, in der Hogwarts nahezu verlassen ist, auf die einzig verbliebenen Bewohner zu konzentrieren", sagte Snape reserviert. „Ich habe nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, zu deren Unterhaltung beizutragen, nur weil beispielsweise irgend ein Trottel aus einem der Bilder dich halbnackt mit mir auf dem Flur herumlaufen sieht. Solche Beobachtungen gehören zu den Dingen, die noch wochenlang herumgetratscht werden, und ich habe absolut keine Lust, das kommende Schuljahr mit dieser Art von Publicity zu beginnen."

„Ich bin dir also ...peinlich?", sagte Tamara lauernd.

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„So eine haarsträubende Frage diskutiere ich gar nicht erst!", sagte er verärgert. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, oder vielmehr schon fast einen guten Morgen", fügte er hinzu, nickte knapp, drehte sich um und ging zu Tür.

„Moment mal – es ist noch dunkel draußen – die Nacht ist demnach noch nicht vorbei!", rief Tamara ihm aufgebracht nach. „Wer sagt, dass du schon gehen darfst?"

Er drehte sich um, und warf ihr einen der Blicke zu, bei dem die Raumtemperatur schlagartig um einige Grade zu fallen schien.

„Ich würde dir nicht raten, weiter auf meine Anwesenheit zu bestehen", sagte er, und obwohl er sehr leise sprach hallte seine Stimme in Tamaras Kopf wieder, als würde er schreien.

„Du hast recht – unter diesen Umständen lege ich auch gar keinen gesteigerten Wert mehr darauf", sagte sie patzig.

„Dann sind wir ja schon wieder einer Meinung – wie schön!", sagte Snape zynisch, nickte ihr nochmals zu und verließ den Raum.

Tamara starrte noch lange auf die Türe, nachdem sie hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen war, und fragte sich verzweifelt, wie dieser Abend, nachdem er wundersamerweise doch noch eine so erfreuliche Wendung genommen hatte, so grauenhaft enden konnte.


	12. Chapter 12

Kapitel 12 – Sonntag 

Schläfrig blinzelte Tamara den Sonnenstrahlen entgegen, die sich durch einen kleinen Spalt zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen ihres Schlafzimmerfensters hindurchgeschummelt hatten, und sie an der Nase kitzelten.

Kaum, dass ihr Bewusstsein halbwegs vom Schlaf auf den Wachzustand umgeschalten hatte, drängten sich die Vorkommnisse der vergangenen Nacht wieder in ihre Gedanken.

Sie war gestern, unmittelbar nach Snapes rauschendem Abgang noch eine Weile bewegungslos dagestanden - unfähig, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass sie nun schon wieder mehr oder weniger verfeindet waren.

Nachdem es ihr unglaublicherweise gelungen war, ihm so nahe zu kommen, hatte sie fest damit gerechnet, dass dieser Zustand anhalten würde, und um so mehr litt sie unter dem erneuten Unfrieden.

Irgendwann hatte sie sich angezogen – wobei sie sich selbstkritisch fragte, warum sie das nicht gleich hatte tun können, ohne ihn mit ihrer, doch etwas unnötigen Weigerung zu verärgern. Danach war sie reichlich frustriert und ärgerlich - hauptsächlich über sich selbst - in ihre Wohnung zurückgekehrt.

Das Problem war eigentlich nicht seine Aufforderung gewesen, dass sie sich anziehen sollte, sondern hauptsächlich die Art, in der er diese vorgebracht hatte.

Sie konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, so abfällig von ihm behandelt zu werden – und schon gar nicht, jetzt – nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.

Ein steile Zornfalte bildete sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen, als sie über sein Verhalten nachdachte, die sich erst dann glättete, als ihre Gedanken noch etwas weiter zurück wanderten, zu den wesentlich angenehmeren Erinnerungen der gestrigen Nacht.

Sie versetzte sich noch einmal zurück in das duftende, warme Wasser, und in die Arme des faszinierendsten Mannes, der ihr je begegnet war.

Bei dem Versuch, sich an das unbeschreibliche Gefühl zu erinnern, das seine Hände auf ihrem Körper ausgelöst hatten, verspürte sie ein aufregendes Kribbeln auf der Haut, fast so, als würde sie tatsächlich berührt.

Sie drückte ihr Rückgrad durch und wand sich unruhig unter den Laken hin und her. Die leichte Reibung der glatten Bettwäsche auf ihrer nackten Haut, bescherte ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

Langsam ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen vom Brustbein über ihren Bauch nach unten wandern – den gleichen Weg, den gestern _seine_ langen, eleganten Finger genommen hatten – schloss die Augen und begann sich zwischen den Beinen zu streicheln.

Nüchtern betrachtet hätte sie nach den Vorkommnissen der letzten Nacht eigentlich vollauf befriedigt sein müssen - zumindest vorerst – aber in der Realität schien das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein. Wie es aussah, hatte die wilde Unterwassernummer ihr Verlangen erst richtig entfacht.

Mit präzisen, rhythmischen Bewegungen ihrer Finger brachte Tamara sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit ans Ziel ihrer Bemühungen, während ihr inneres Auge noch einmal der Szene im Schwimmbecken einen Besuch abstattete.

Als sie später, nachdem sie noch ausgiebig gedöst hatte, endlich doch aus dem Bett stieg, um zu duschen und sich danach anzukleiden, war es schon Mittag.

Sie beschloss, ihr verspätetes Frühstück in der großen Halle einzunehmen, in der stillen Hoffnung, Snape eventuell dort, oder auf dem Weg dorthin zu treffen.

Sie wollte die Unstimmigkeiten von gestern so schnell wie möglich aus der Welt schaffen, zumal bei näherer Betrachtung, ihre eigene Sturheit einen nicht zu geringen Beitrag dazu geleistet hatte.

Es war jedoch weder auf den Fluren, noch in der Halle eine Spur ihres einzigen, menschlichen Mitbewohners zu entdecken.

Nach einem ausgiebigen aber einsamen Frühstück, ging sie schließlich nach draußen, um sich ein wenig vom Sonnenschein aufmuntern zu lassen.

Am späten Nachmittag machte sie sich leicht verärgert klar, dass sie nun schon seit mehreren Stunden systematisch das Schlossgelände nach ihm absuchte.

Zuerst war sie beim See gewesen, hatte diesen umrundet und war sogar zu der kleinen Insel hinausgeschwommen. Sie hatte die Gewächshäuser durchkämmt, war um das gesamte Schloss herumspaziert, hatte so ziemlich jeden Baum und jeden Strauch inspiziert, und schließlich noch die Gegend um die Wildhüterhütte abgesucht, um sich schließlich seufzend am Stamm einer großen Kastanie niederzulassen.

Er würde doch wohl bei so einem Wetter nicht den ganzen Tag im Kerker verbringen?

Sicher war er irgendwo draußen – und es sah ihm ähnlich, dass er ihr schon wieder so unverschämt hartnäckig aus dem Weg ging.

Tamara wurde von Minute zu Minute ärgerlicher.

Als einige Zeit später ihr Blick zum Waldrand schweifte, und sie tatsächlich Snapes Gestalt zwischen den Baumreihen hervortreten sah, überwog der Zorn bei weitem die Wiedersehensfreude.

Auch die - für seine Verhältnisse - erstaunliche Tatsache, dass er nicht so tat, als hätte er sie nicht bemerkt, sondern direkt auf sie zukam, konnte ihre Laune nicht merklich verbessern.

„Sieh an – der Herr Professor höchstpersönlich!", sagte sie spitz, sowie er in Hörweite gekommen war.

„Ach du bist es", entgegnete er spöttisch, „ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt – du siehst irgendwie anders aus... Ich hab's! Du bist angezogen!"

„Sehr witzig, Severus!", fauchte Tamara. „Und...? Hattest du einen schönen Tag?"

„Ja! Danke der Nachfrage!", sagte Snape gelassen. „Und du?"

Tamara blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig und musterte ihn dafür von oben bis unten. Von seiner üblichen Kleidung trug er heute nur Hose und Hemd, dieses zudem an den Ärmeln hochgekrempelt.

„Was hat dich denn bewogen, so rumzulaufen...ich meine, _so halbnackt_?", sagte sie anzüglich.

„Der Wald!", sagte Snape. „Im Unterholz sind Umhang und Jacke definitiv störend."

„Was hast du im Unterholz zu suchen?", fragte Tamara.

„Pilze, Kräuter, Wurzeln...", sagte Snape.

„Zaubertrankzutaten?"

„Erkannt!"

„Und was hast du dir für den Rest des Tages vorgenommen?", fragte Tamara bissig. „Du hast doch sicherlich einen guten Plan, der es rechtfertigt, mir weiterhin aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Was treibt dich zu der Annahme, ich würde dir aus dem Weg gehen?", fragte Snape, nun auch etwas gereizt. „Und wenn ich es täte – wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass ich mich dafür rechtfertigen müsste?"

Anstatt ihm zu antworten rupfte Tamara wütend eine Handvoll Gras aus und zerpflückte es mit fahrigen Bewegungen in kleine Einzelteile.

„Ist es erlaubt?", fragt Snape belustigt und deutete neben ihr auf den Boden.

„Aber selbstverständlich", sagte Tamara gespreizt, „Ich habe dir den Platz nur deshalb nicht angeboten, weil ich davon ausging, dass es dir Spaß macht, auf mich herabzusehen."

Er ließ sich neben ihr im Gras nieder.

„Was macht dich denn so schrecklich wütend?", fragte er in einem herablassenden Ton, der sie auf der Stelle noch wütender machte.

„DU!", stieß sie heftig hervor.

„Oh – und ich dachte tatsächlich schon, das Gras hätte dir irgendetwas Schlimmes angetan", sagte er lächelnd mit Blick auf ihre Hände, die sich schon wieder an einem neuen Büschel zu schaffen machten.

Tamara funkelte ihn mit zornig zusammengekniffenen Augen an und warf die Grasteilchen in hohem Bogen weg.

„Okay – es ist nicht das Gras – soviel habe ich verstanden", sagte Snape. „Was also macht dich so wütend auf _mich_?"

„Du bist...du hast...ach Scheiße!", zischte Tamara. „Hör sofort auf, mich so anzugrinsen! Das ist wirklich das Letzte!"

Snape stellt das Grinsen auf der Stelle ein – nur noch die Mundwinkel zuckten ein Wenig, und die Augenbrauen wanderten verdächtig in die Höhe.

„Wie du mich gestern hast stehen lassen, dass war schon ein starkes Stück", sagte Tamara misstrauisch, die immer noch befürchtete, gleich wieder ausgelacht zu werden, „aber dass du dich heute den ganzen Tag nicht hast blicken lassen, das setzt dem Ganzen noch die Krone auf."

„Ach ja? Waren an den Beischlaf irgendwelche weiteren Verpflichtungen geknüpft?", sagte Snape launig. „Das muss mir entgangen sein. Bist du denn sicher, dass du das erwähnt hattest?"

Tamara starrte ihn fassungslos an. Das konnte doch nicht war sein, dass der Mann, der sie gestern so liebvoll in die Arme genommen hatte, ihr heute so gemeine Worte an den Kopf warf.

Snape war scheinbar zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion, denn auf seinem Gesicht erschien erneut ein spöttisches Grinsen.

Er besaß sogar noch die Frechheit, seine Hand auszustrecken und ihr spielerisch über die Wange zu streichen.

„Reg' dich doch nicht so auf", sagte er dabei betont mitleidig.

Wütend schlug Tamara seine Hand weg.

„Was denn?", sagte Snape unschuldig. „Gestern hattest du an meinen Streicheleinheiten doch auch nichts auszusetzen."

Dieser unverfroren zur Schau gestellte Zynismus trieb Tamara unvermittelt die Tränen in die Augen. Schnell wandte sie sich ab und stand auf, um ihm nicht auch noch die Genugtuung zu bereiten, sie weinen zu sehen.

Snape erhob sich ebenfalls.

Bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, packte er sie bei den Schultern und drehte sie um, so dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte.

Sie widerstand ihrem ersten Impuls – nämlich, ihm kräftig vors Schienbein zu treten – sondern begnügte sich damit, die Arme abwehrend vor der Brust zu verschränken.

„So – und jetzt noch mal langsam von Vorne", sagte Snape ruhig. „Mein gestriger Abgang hat dir also nicht gepasst?"

„Nein – absolut nicht!", knurrte Tamara.

„Mir hat dein kindisches Benehmen nicht gefallen – das war der Grund, warum ich gegangen bin", sagte Snape, „...und damit wäre dieses Thema auch schon erledigt!", fügte er warnend hinzu, als er sah, dass sie zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.

„Der Umstand, dass ich mich heute den ganzen Tag über nicht im Bereich des Schlosses aufgehalten habe, ist auch nicht außergewöhnlich – das tue ich oft, an meinen freien Tagen", fuhr er fort. „Ich bin – entgegen meiner Gewohnheit - nicht einmal besonders früh aufgebrochen, aber als ich beim Frühstück in der Halle war, hast du wahrscheinlich noch tief und fest geschlafen, und ich sah keine Veranlassung, dich dabei zu stören."

„Ich dachte...", begann Tamara zögernd, ließ aber dann verzagt den Kopf hängen.

„Was dachtest du?", fragte Snape geduldig.

„Ich dachte, ...nein, ich hoffte, dass du vielleicht auch den Tag mit mir verbringen möchtest", sagte Tamara leise, „nachdem, was gestern zwischen uns ...vorgefallen ist."

„Das, was gestern zwischen uns vorgefallen ist, macht mich – so gut es auch war – nicht zu einem anderen Menschen", sagte Snape, „und du kannst nicht ernsthaft erwarten, das ich den Rest der Ferien ständig in deiner Gesellschaft verbringen will."

„Nein..., natürlich nicht...", sagte Tamara resigniert.

„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich dir aus dem Weg gehe", fuhr er fort. „Den heutigen Abstecher in den Wald, hatte ich schon seit Tagen geplant – ab und zu muss ich meine Vorräte nun mal auffüllen, und manche Pflanzen wachsen sehr tief im Wald, was bedeutet, das ich einige Zeit brauche, um dort hinzugelangen – und daher bietet sich eben der einzig unterrichtsfreie Tag der Woche an, um diese zu besorgen."

„Du hättest mich auch mitnehmen können", sagte Tamara vorsichtig.

„Wir wollen es mal nicht gleich übertreiben", schnaubte Snape.

„Wäre ein gemeinsames Abendessen für dich im Bereich des Erträglichen?", sagte Tamara beleidigt.

„Durchaus - wenn du aufhörst herumzumaulen", sagte Snape.

„Du behandelst mich schon wieder wie ein Schulmädchen, Herr Oberlehrer", sagte Tamara giftig, und starrte stur nach unten, auf ihren Fuß, mit dem sie missmutig im Gras herumpulte.

„Du _benimmst_ dich wie ein Schulmädchen", gab Snape amüsiert zurück.

„Pfff!", machte Tamara abfällig, und bohrte weiter ihre Ferse in den Boden.

„Welch ein schlagendes Argument!", sagte Snape ironisch. „Ich werde nun hineingehen, und das, was ich gesammelt habe weiterverarbeiten. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du mitkommen, und mir dabei helfen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen, und ging an ihr vorbei, auf das Schloss zu.

Tamara sah ihm mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen hinterher.

Einerseits hätte sie ihn gern begleitet, andererseits war er schon wieder so eklig zu ihr gewesen, dass ihr Stolz ihr genau das strengsten verbot.

Sie stampfte wütend auf, bevor sie ihm eilig hinterhermarschierte.

„Da bist du ja – ich dachte schon, mein Angebot hätte für dich zu sehr nach Arbeit geklungen", sagte Snape lächelnd, als sie neben ihm auftauchte.

„Ich bin sogar sicher, es bedeutet Arbeit", schnaubte Tamara.

„Kluges Kind!", meinte Snape anerkennend.

„Severus?"

„Tamara?"

„Hast du es wirklich gut gefunden ...ich meine ...gestern Nacht...?", fragte Tamara zögernd.

Sie waren mittlerweile am Eingang angekommen, und Snape blieb stehen um die Tür zu öffnen.

Er drehte sich kurz zu ihr um, und strich ihr mit einer kleinen zärtlichen Geste eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Aber ja!", sagte er samtig.

Schon diese minimale Berührung seiner Fingerspitzen an ihrer Schläfe, ließ sie erschauern – die feinen Härchen auf ihren Armen standen trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen gerade, wie ein gut gedrillter Trupp Soldaten.

Snape registrierte es mit dem üblichen, amüsierten Hochziehen der Augenbrauen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja zudem auch wieder eine ihrer unverkennbaren nonverbalen Botschaften ausgesandt.

„Die Arbeit ruft!", erinnerte er sie, und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung in Richtung Einganshalle.

Die von Snape gesammelten Pflanzen und Wurzeln weiterzuverarbeiten, so dass sie über längere Zeit hinweg aufbewahrt werden konnten, stellte sich tatsächlich als mühevolle und zeitraubende Aufgabe heraus – vor allem auch deshalb, weil der Meister der Zaubertränke eine äußerst genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, wie das Ergebnis dieser Aktion auszusehen hatte.

Nachdem er Tamara einige Male angefaucht hatte, weil sie etwas nicht peinlichst genug gesäubert, oder nicht fein genug gehackt hatte, war sie drauf und dran, den Kerker fluchtartig und Verwünschungen ausstoßend zu verlassen.

Unter Aufbietung all ihrer Selbstbeherrschung schaffte sie es aber schließlich doch, ihre Frustration hinunterzuschlucken, zumal die Aussicht auf einen weiteren gemeinsamen Abend sie doch erheblich zum Durchhalten motivierte.

Als endlich alle Zutaten verarbeitet und im Vorratsschrank verstaut waren, stieß sie einen lauten, erleichterten Seufzer aus.

Snape warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu – wie sie fand, einen typischen Oberlehrer-Blick.

„Was?", fragte sie gereizt.

„War das jetzt wirklich so eine Zumutung für dich, ein bisschen zu helfen?", fragte Snape ranzig.

„Nein – aber ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass das _so_ viel Arbeit ist", sagte Tamara, ..._und dass du mich dabei ständig anpflaumst_..., fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Hast du angenommen, die Zutaten, mit denen du im Unterricht so verschwenderisch umgehst, wachsen im Schrank nach?", fragte Snape spitz.

„Aber nein, natürlich nicht, Herr Professor", flötete Tamara. „Außerdem habe ich durch diese Sonderaktion, an der ich das Vergnügen hatte teilzunehmen, ja auch wieder einmal etwas gelernt – vor allem durch deine geduldige, sanftmütige Art, mir die genaue Vorgehensweise nahezubringen. Meinen verbindlichsten Dank, Sir!"

Snape warf ihr einen scharfen, missbilligenden Blick zu.

„Ich sehe da ab morgen früh einige Probleme auf uns zukommen, werte Schülerin", grummelte er finster.

„Du bist selber ein wandelndes Problem", murmelte Tamara zurück.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte – Probleme sind da, um aus der Welt geschafft zu werden", sagte Tamara mit einem freundlich-falschen Lächeln.

„Das ist eine sehr löbliche Einstellung!", sagte Snape gnädig.

„Nachdem wir jetzt alle Blümchen, die du gepflückt hast, geputzt, noch mal geputzt, und schon wieder geputzt haben", sagte Tamara lieblich, „sie pulverisiert, püriert, oder in exakt gleichgroße – ach was sag' ich - gleichwinzige Fizzelchen geschnitten haben, und nachdem wir das Zeug dann in mindestens dreimal sterilisierten Gläsern verstaut haben, die wir natürlich peinlichst genau, mit Datum, Uhrzeit, und genauer Angabe des Fundortes, und des Sonneneinfallwinkels beim Pflücken versehen haben, und nachdem wir diese Gläser dann in alphabetischer Reihenfolge geordnet, und jeweils haargenau fünfzehn Millimeter vom Nachbarglas entfernt in das Vorratsregal eingereiht haben, natürlich mit dem Etikett nach vorn – und ich meine wirklich exakt in gerader Linie nach vorn, und nicht nur annähernd – und nachdem wir nun auch unsere Finger nach unendlich langem Schrubben wieder von der ekligen Grünfärbung befreit haben – spräche nun noch irgendetwas dagegen, dass wir gemeinsam zum Abendessen gehen? Ich sterbe nämlich vor Hunger!"

Snape belohnte ihren langen ironischen Vortrag mit einem sehr amüsierten Lächeln.

„Das können wir tun!", meinte er. „Könnte es sein, das du mir – in deiner unnachahmlich dezenten Art – eine gewisse ..Pingeligkeit unterstellst?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du darauf kommst", sagte Tamara unschuldig und lächelte ihn strahlend an.

„Weist du was...", sagte Tamara, als sie kurz darauf gemeinsam die Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinaufstiegen, „nachdem ich jetzt so viel Übung im zerschnippeln von Zutaten habe, könnte ich uns eigentlich mal etwas kochen. Was hältst du davon?"

„Vielleicht dieses Süppchen, das du schon einmal erwähnt hast", sagte Snape launig, „mit schlampig geputztem, und unordentlich zerkleinertem Gemüse darin – sehr verlockend!"

„Du böser, undankbarer Mann!", sagte Tamara strafend.

Sie blieb abrupt mitten auf der Treppe stehen, wobei er fast auf sie auflief, und grinste ihn an.

Eine Stufe über ihm stehend, befand sie sich nun etwa in gleicher Höhe mit ihm.

„Willst du mich aus Rache die Treppe runterschubsen?", raunte Snape.

„Nein, aber mir ist gerade bewusst geworden, dass du dich noch nicht mal für meine Hilfe bedankt hast", sagte Tamara vorwurfsvoll, „und dann machst du dich auch noch über meine Gemüseverarbeitungsmethoden lustig – pfui!"

„Danke!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Das wird nicht reichen!", säuselte Tamara.

„Was willst du denn noch hören?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Wer sagte denn, dass ich etwas _hören_ will?", schnurrte Tamara.

Snape sah sie mit einem übertrieben verstehenden, anzüglichen und Augenbrauen hochziehenden Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Hier? Auf der Treppe? Sofort?", fragte er spöttisch.

„Was...? NEIN! DAS habe ich nicht gemeint!", sagte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Ach nein?"

„NEIN! Und hör' sofort aus zu grinsen!", sagte Tamara barsch.

„Na dann...", sagte Snape freundlich, und machte eine einladende Handbewegung, die Treppe hinauf.

Wütend blitzte Tamara ihn an, drehte sich um und stapfte weiter die Stufen empor.

„Du bist heute wirklich so was von charmant – kaum auszuhalten", knurrte sie vor sich hin.

Die Antwort erhielt sie Sekunden später, in Form einer Hand, die zielsicher und begleitet von einem satten, klatschenden Geräusch auf ihrem Hintern landete. Mit einem erschrockenen Quietschen sprang sie die letzten paar Stufen hoch.

„Ich wollte mich nur noch einmal bedanken", sagte Snape grinsend.

Das Abendessen in der großen Halle gestaltete sich völlig anders, als Tamara es sich gewünscht hatte.

Snape war zwar nicht unbedingt schlecht gelaunt, aber trotzdem ziemlich wortkarg. Seine Reaktionen auf Tamaras Versuche, ein einigermaßen lockeres Gespräch zu führen erstreckten sich, je nach Thema, vom stummen Nicken bis hin zu mäßig interessierten Nachfragen, häufig gespickt mit kurzen, zynischen Anmerkungen.

Tamara empfand sein Verhalten als abwertend – es deutete überhaupt nichts darauf hin, dass dieser Mann gestern mit ihr intim gewesen war. Er machte nicht einmal im Ansatz den Versuch, mit ihr zu flirten.

Frustriert stellte sie die, für sie anstrengende Konversation nach kurzer Zeit ein.

Im Gegensatz zu Tamara, schien sich Snape nicht im Mindesten an dem dadurch entstandenen Schweigen zu stören.

Als er sein Essen beendet hatte, stand er auf.

„Du entschuldigst mich...? Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", sagte er knapp aber höflich, und trat vom Tisch zurück.

Tamara sah ihn ungläubig fragend an. Er konnte sich doch jetzt nicht tatsächlich verdrücken wollen!

„Falls du unser kleines Zwischenspiel von gestern gerne fortsetzen möchtest, komm um Zehn in meine Wohnung", sagte er beiläufig, schon halb im Weggehen.

Von Sprach- und Fassungslosigkeit gebeutelt starrte Tamara ihm hinterher.

Auf halbem Weg nach draußen drehte Snape sich noch einmal kurz um - ein unverschämtes Grinsen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Und sei pünktlich!", sagte er spöttisch.

Einen Moment später war er durch die großen Flügeltüren verschwunden.

Wütend zerknüllte Tamara ihre Serviette zwischen den Fingern.

Dieser verfluchte Bastard!

Dieses arrogante Arschloch!

Wie konnte er es nur wagen, sie so zu behandeln!

Sie sprang auf und begann mit großen, zornigen Schritten in der Halle auf und ab zu laufen.

Ab und zu blieb sie stehen, um einen großen Schluck von dem Wein zu nehmen, den sie zum Abendessen getrunken hatte, und mit dem sie ihr Glas nun schon zum dritten mal auffüllte.

_Ich werde noch zur Alkoholikerin wegen diesem Mistkerl!_

Mit einem lauten Wutschrei warf sie ihr Glas gegen die Wand – nur um kurz darauf die Sauerei mit dem Zauberstab wieder zu beseitigen und sich selber eine Idiotin zu schelten.

Sie würde sich das einfach nicht gefallen lassen!

Er würde schon sehen, was er davon hatte, so mit ihr zu reden!

So würde sie mit sich nicht umspringen lassen!

_Kleines Zwischenspiel... Um Zehn... Und sei pünktlich..._ Pah!

Darauf konnte er lange warten!

Sie würde nicht zu ihm gehen! Auf gar keinen Fall!

_Der Teufel soll ihn holen!_

Pünktlich um Zehn stand Tamara vor Snapes Wohnungstür.

Er ließ sich Zeit, um auf ihr Klopfen zu reagieren. Als er ihr endlich öffnete, hätte sie ihn am liebsten geohrfeigt.

Allein schon das wissende Lächeln, mit dem er sie bedachte, als er schweigend zurücktrat, um sie einzulassen, hätte ihr bei einem Mord mildernde Umstände einbringen müssen. Eine Frau, die ohnehin vor Wut kochte so anzuschauen, war mit Sicherheit ein Risiko, das man nicht leichtfertig einging - außer, man war lebensmüde.

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen, eisigen Blick zu und marschierte an ihm vorbei, um dann steif und mit verschränkten Armen mitten im Raum stehen zu bleiben.

Snape schloss die Tür und trat hinter sie. Sehr nah hinter sie...

Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme. Obwohl der dünne Stoff ihrer Bluse dazwischenlag, brachte sie allein schon diese Berührung wieder durcheinander. Sie beschloss umgehend, dieses Gefühl einfach zu ignorieren.

„Schön, dass du da bist!", flüsterte Snape ihr ins Ohr. „Und noch dazu pünktlich!"

„Ich bin nur hier, um dir mitzuteilen, dass ich nicht vorhabe, mich von dir weiter so abfällig behandeln zu lassen", sagte Tamara energisch.

„Natürlich! Nur deshalb! Warum auch sonst?", raunte Snape, und platzierte einen sanften Kuss an der hochsensiblen Stelle, wo ihr Hals in den Nacken überging.

„Das kannst du mit mir nicht machen!", sagte Tamara, nun schon etwas weniger energisch.

„Wieso – gefällt es dir denn nicht?", fragte Snape, nachdem er sie nochmals an die selbe Stelle geküsst hatte.

„Nicht DAS! Wie du mit mir umspringst!", sagte Tamara scharf. „Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach hierher bestellen, wie's dir gerade passt!"

„Kann ich nicht?", sagte Snape verwundert. „Aber es funktioniert doch!"

Wütend fuhr sie herum und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Das ist..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn das, was sie hatte sagen wollen, blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als Snape, wie selbstverständlich begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.

„Severus..." krächzte sie überrascht, und zumindest vorläufig unfähig, sich auf andere Art zur Wehr zu setzten.

„Tamara?" Er hatte bereits alle Knöpfe, schnell und mühelos geöffnet, und machte sich nun daran, die Träger ihres Büstenhalters nach unten zu streifen.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach...ich will doch ...ich ...", stammelte Tamara unbeholfen, und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig mächtig darüber, dass sie nicht die Courrage hatte, im einfach eine zu kleben, oder wenigstens einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Aber nicht einmal das brachte sie fertig, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ihr Körper gerade dabei war, sich als fieser Verräter zu entpuppen.

„Ich weiß schon – du bist nicht deshalb zu mir gekommen", sagte Snape samtig, während er seine Hand in ihr BH-Körbchen gleiten ließ, „aber ich dachte mir - wo du doch nun schon mal da bist..."

„Aber ich..."

„Ja?" Er streifte ihr die Ärmel der Bluse von den Armen und griff mit beiden Händen um sie herum, um die Häkchen des Büstenhalters auf ihrem Rücken zu öffnen.

„Ich will gar nicht mit dir schlafen", keuchte Tamara.

„Ach nein?" fragte Snape und öffnete den Reißverschluss ihrer Jeans.

Er fuhr mit beiden Händen unter den Hosenbund und umfasste mit einem kräftigen Griff ihre Pobacken.

„Nein...", flüsterte Tamara.

„Du kannst jederzeit gehen", sagte Snape, während er sie an sich presste, wobei sie deutlich zu spüren bekam, das _er_ durchaus bereit war, mit ihr zu schlafen.

Er hob sie hoch, und automatisch schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals, und die Beine um seine Hüften.

Sie ließ es auch ohne Widerspruch zu, dass er sie in sein Schlafzimmer trug, und sich dort mit ihr auf dem Schoß auf den Rand des Bettes setzte.

Mit beiden Händen, die immer noch unter ihrem Hintern lagen, drückte er ihr Becken hoch, und brachte damit ihre Brüste in die Höhe seines Gesichts.

„Willst du gehen?", raunte er heiser.

Wortlos schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Langsam begann er mit der Zuge eine ihrer, bereits steil aufgerichteten, harten Brustwarzen zu umkreisen, um sich bereits einen Moment später wieder zu unterbrechen.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er.

„Ja, ganz sicher!", hauchte Tamara und zog seinen Kopf wieder an ihre Brust.

Er machte dort weiter, wo er aufgehört hatte, wechselte von der einen Seite zur anderen und von der sanften zur intensiveren Stimulation.

Tamara gab leise keuchende Geräusche von sich und zerwühlte seine Haare.

Nach einer Weile packte Snape sie bei den Schultern und legte sie rücklings aufs Bett.

Er zog ihr die Schuhe aus, und schälte sie geschickt aus ihrer Jeans. Obwohl Tamara danach rückwärts rutschte, in der Absicht ihr Höschen vorerst noch zu behalten, ereilte dieses, Sekunden später, das selbe Schicksal.

Es war ein seltsames, und etwas unbehagliches Gefühl für Tamara, völlig nackt vor ihm zu liegen, während er noch angezogen war, aber andererseits auch ein, auf subtile Art erotisierendes.

Dies schien Snape auch durchaus bewusst zu sein, dem berechnenden Blick nach, mit dem er sie musterte. Er ließ sich Zeit, mit dem Ablegen der eigenen Kleidung.

Nachdem sie gestern, im Wasser, nicht all zu viel von ihm zu sehen bekommen hatte, beobachtete Tamara ihn neugierig dabei.

Ob sich seine Schülerinnen wohl je Gedanken darüber machten, was sich verbarg, unter den zugeknöpften Gewändern und dem unvermeidlichen Umhang, der wie ein Markenzeichen hinter dem finsteren Zaubertränkemeister herwallte, wenn er auf Hogwarts' Fluren unterwegs war, immer bereit, Schüler bei Fehltritten zu erwischen und zu bestrafen.

Sicher war sie die einzige seiner Schülerinnen, die dieses Geheimnis je gelüftet hatte.

Das, was sie zu sehen bekam, entsprach durchaus ihrem Geschmack. Snape war nicht extrem schlank, und erst recht nicht hager – was man aus den asketischen Gesichtszügen vielleicht hätte schließen können – er hatte breite Schultern, männlich-schmale Hüften und einen relativ flachen Bauch. Außerdem war er für einen Lehrer überraschend durchtrainiert, ohne jedoch in irgendeiner Weise muskelbepackt zu wirken. Die für ihn so typische, eilige Gangart, in der er durch das Schloss zu rauschen pflegte schien in ziemlich fit zu halten.

Und das, was sie zu sehen bekam, als er schließlich auch die Unterwäsche ablegte, war erst recht nicht zu verachten, und überdies eindeutig einsatzbereit.

Snape nahm ihre eingehende Inspektion gelassen zur Kenntnis.

Als er das letzte Kleidungsstück abgelegt hatte, stieg er ebenfalls ins Bett und näherte sich Tamara von vorne. Er spreizte ihre Beine, und versenkte, ohne weitere Zeit mit langsamem Herantasten zu verschwenden, seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Im ersten Moment war das Gefühl seiner Zunge auf ihrer empfindlichen Klitoris so extrem, dass sie mit einem überraschten Keuchen versuchte, ihm ihren Körper zu entziehen.

Er verhinderte dies, indem er die Arme eng um ihre Beine schlang, und ihren Hintern mit festem Griff nach oben drückte, was bewirkte, dass ihr Becken bewegungsunfähig, und ihr weit gespreizter Schambereich ihm völlig ausgeliefert war.

Allerdings wurden seine Berührungen gleichzeitig sanfter, sodass sie aufhörte sich gegen ihn zu wehren, und sich in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ - zwar immer noch angespannt, aber bereit, sich von ihm verwöhnen zu lassen.

Er gab sich nicht damit zufrieden, ihre Klitoris zu bearbeiten sondern fuhr zwischen durch mit seiner Zunge immer wieder zwischen ihre Schamlippen auf und ab, und erforschte den Eingang ihrer Vagina.

Tamaras Erregung wuchs so schnell und heftig zu einer unaufhaltsamen Welle heran, dass Snape sie kaum halten konnte, als sie sich stöhnend, von einem ekstatischen Höhepunkt geschüttelt in seinen Armen wand.

Er ließ ihr ein paar Sekunden Zeit, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er sie auf den Bauch drehte, an den Hüften packte, um ihren Hintern zu sich hochzuziehen, und mit einer fließenden, energischen Bewegung in sie eindrang.

Als er begann, sie mit kräftigen Stößen von Hinten zu nehmen, krallte Tamara ihre Finger in die Bettdecke und grub auch ihre Zähne hinein, um die Intensität dieses Gefühls zu ertragen, das schon nah an der Schmerzgrenze und vielleicht gerade deshalb so verstörend lustvoll war.

Kurz bevor sie meinte, diesen schon fast an Folter grenzenden Zustand nicht mehr länger aushalten zu können, erreichte auch Snape den Gipfel der Lust und entlud sich, tiefe animalische Laute ausstoßend, während er ein letztes Mal hart in sie hineinstieß.

Schweratmend sank er neben ihr in die Laken, und zog Tamara gleichzeitig an sich.

„Damit nicht wieder Nachspiel-Beschwerden kommen!", raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich bin viel zu erledigt, um mich zu beschweren", seufzte Tamara, ließ ihren Kopf auf seinen Brustkorb sinken, und lauschte erschöpft zufrieden dem schnellen Takt seines Herzschlags.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Hat's Euch gefallen? _;)


	13. Chapter 13

_Die nächsten drei Kapitelchen sind da – viel Spaß dabei!_

Kapitel 13 – Alltag

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Tamara von einem penetranten, klopfenden Geräusch an ihrer Wohnungstür geweckt, das zunehmend lauter wurde, je länger sie versuchte, es zu ignorieren.

„Ja – ich komme ja schon!", murmelte sie noch reichlich desorientiert, während sie versuchte, das Laken, mit dem sie sich zugedeckt hatte um ihren Körper zu wickeln.

Verschlafen torkelte sie zur Türe, und öffnete diese.

Sie hatte halb gehofft und halb befürchtet, dass es Snape wäre, der da anklopfte, aber sie rechnete nicht wirklich damit, denn sonst wäre aus dem Klopfen sicher nach wenigen Sekunden ein Hämmern geworden - Geduld gehörte ja bekanntlich nicht unbedingt zu den Stärken des Tränkemeisters.

So war sie auch nicht besonders verwundert, dass sie nach dem Öffnen nicht geradeaus in zwei schwarze Augen, sondern einen knappen Meter tiefer, in zwei kugelrunde braune schaute, die zu einem ziemlich nervös anmutenden Hauselfen gehörten.

„Miss Ogareff – Professor Snape schickt mich! Er sagt, wenn sie nicht in spätestens fünf Minuten bei ihm im Unterrichtsraum sind, können sie sich die Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens in Zukunft selbst beibringen", sprudelte der Elf aufgeregt hervor.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Tamara entsetzt.

„Es ist zehn Minuten nach Neun, Miss Ogareff", piepste der Elf.

„Scheiße! Lauf hinunter in den Kerker und sag Professor Snape, es tut mir leid und ich bin auf dem Weg", rief Tamara, während sie schon ins Zimmer zurückstürzte, und hektisch anfing nach Kleidung zu suchen. „Und sag ihm, er soll mich bitte nicht gleich verdammen, wenn ich eventuell sechs Minuten brauche."

„Jawohl, Miss Ogareff!", sagte der Elf und watschelte eilig davon.

Tamara beschloss in der Not, wieder ihre Jeans anzuziehen und die, etwas zerknitterte, weiße Bluse, die beide noch von gestern auf dem Boden herumlagen. Allerdings hatte sie in der Eile keine Zeit mehr, sich auch noch um frische Unterwäsche zu kümmern, und da die gestrige nicht sofort auffindbar war, verzichtete sie ausnahmsweise ganz auf Wäsche.

Eine Minute später war Tamara, im Laufschritt, auf dem Weg in den Kerker.

Warum musste ihr das ausgerechnet heute passieren, nachdem sie es letzte Nacht immerhin geschafft hatte, sich einvernehmlich und ohne Ärger von Snape zu trennen.

Nachdem sie beide zunächst engumschlungen eingedöst waren, hatte er sie irgendwann in der Nacht geweckt, und ihr freundlich, aber bestimmt nahegelegt, nun doch wieder in ihre eigenen vier Wände zu verschwinden, da er seinen Schlaf benötigen würde, und es vorzöge, dabei ungestört zu sein.

Es hatte sie zwar ein klein wenig geärgert, so hinausgeworfen zu werden, aber um nicht schon wieder einen unnötigen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, hatte sie Verständnis signalisiert, und war müde und schlurfenden Schrittes in ihre Wohnung zurückgekehrt.

Dort angekommen, hatte sie allerdings dann lange nicht einschlafen können, und sich stundenlang auf ihrem Bett hin- und hergewälzt, was wiederum hinreichend den Umstand erklärte, dass sie heute morgen nicht pünktlich aufgewacht war.

Vor dem Unterrichtsraum angekommen, rieb sie sich noch rasch den Restschlaf aus den Augen und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern ein paar mal durchs Haar.

Gleich beim Eintreten fiel ihr Blick auf Snape, der mit finsterem Blick und natürlich mit verschränkten Armen hinter seinem Pult stand, und sie streng musterte.

„Neun Uhr vierzehn!", sagte er schneidend. „Was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung vorzubringen?"

„Vierzehn?", sagte Tamara atemlos. „Dann hätte ich mir ja noch eine Minute länger Zeit lassen können!"

„Eventuell hättest du diese Minute nützen können, um dich anständig anzuziehen", sagte Snape, mit Blick auf ihre Bluse, durch die sich, aufgrund des fehlenden Büstenhalters deutlich ihr Busen abzeichneten.

Er selbst war natürlich wie immer ordnungsgemäß in mehrere Lagen makellosen, schwarzen Stoffs gehüllt.

„Wenn du mir nicht gleich solche drastischen Maßnamen angedroht hättest, falls ich nicht innerhalb von fünf Minuten erscheine, hätte ich das sicher getan", sagte Tamara spitz.

„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, mich hier warten zu lassen", fragte Snape grimmig. „Die Tatsache, dass du mit mir das Bett, beziehungsweise die Badewanne geteilt hast, bedeutet nicht, dass du dir in meinem Unterricht irgendwelche Freiheiten herausnehmen kannst."

„Das war nicht beabsichtigt!", schnaubte Tamara. „Und außerdem bist du mit daran schuld – du hast mich gestern aus dem Schlaf gerissen und hinauskomplimentiert, und als ich dann wieder in meinem eigenen Bett lag, konnte ich lange Zeit nicht einschlafen."

„Mag schon sein", sagte Snape ungerührt. „Das ist auch der einzige Grund, warum ich so lange gewartet, und dir sogar einen Hauself geschickt habe – unter anderen Umständen wäre ich spätestens um fünf nach Neun gegangen."

„Unglaublich...", sagte Tamara versonnen, „...das sind ja ganze zehn Minuten, die du mir zugebilligt hast. Ich bin dir wirklich zu unendlichem Dank verpflichtet! Wow - zehn Minuten! Sind das fünf Minuten, für jede Nummer, die wir geschoben haben, oder ist das eine Pauschale? Ich frage nur deshalb, weil - wenn jedes Mal fünf Minuten dabei herausspringen, könnte ich es ja vielleicht bis zum Ende der Ferien hinkriegen, dass ich mal eine ganze Stunde länger schlafen kann."

„Ich würde dir dringend raten, im Unterricht deinen vorlauten Schnabel zu halten, wenn du weiter Wert darauf legst, von mir unterwiesen zu werden – im Zaubertränkebrauen, in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, und auch in allem anderen, was es für dich hier zu lernen gibt", knurrte Snape, „haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja, ...SIR!", sagte Tamara gehässig. „Selbstverständlich, ...SIR!"

„Schon besser!", sagte Snape gelassen, und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Lehrbuch zu, das aufgeschlagen auf seinem Pult lag. „Nachdem das geklärt wäre, könnten wir endlich anfangen – die Zeit, die du vertrödelt hast, wird natürlich hinten drangehängt."

„Nein – was für eine Überraschung!", zischte Tamara leise.

„Wolltest du noch irgendetwas dazu bemerken?", fragte Snape scharf.

„Aber nein!", sagte Tamara und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich würde mir doch nie erlauben, deine Entscheidungen anzufechten!"

„Dann fang an!", bellte Snape. „Das Rezept steht an der Tafel!"

Er hatte einen äußerst schwierigen Trank ausgewählt, und Tamara sah sich schon wieder der undankbaren Aufgabe gegenüber, unzählige Zutaten penibelst abwiegen und zerkleinern zu müssen, wobei ihr Snape äußerst skeptisch zusah, und - wann immer es sich ergab – bissige Kommentare absetzte.

Auch die Technik des Umrührens, die genauen Wartezeiten vor der Zugabe der jeweils nächsten Zutat und die exakte Einhaltung der Temperaturvorgaben bei den verschiedenen Arbeitsschritten, waren für das Gelingen dieser Rezeptur enorm wichtig.

Tamara war nur noch wenige Handgriffe von der Fertigstellung entfernt, als sie vergaß, das Feuer unter ihrem Kessel zu reduzieren – und damit den Trank weitgehend versaute.

Snape, der sie die ganze Zeit über genau beobachtet, aber natürlich nicht auf den Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hatte, warf einen angewiderten Blick in ihren Kessel.

Seufzend zückte er seinen Zauberstab, und ließ das Gebräu mit einem leichten Schnipsen gegen den Kessel völlig verschwinden.

„Das war wohl nichts!", sagte er kühl. „Fang noch mal von Vorne an!"

„Ganz von Vorne? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!", stöhnte Tamara. „Bitte tu mir das nicht an, Severus!"

„Habe ich mich nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt?", fragte Snape.

„Doch, aber..."

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wozu du hier bist?", unterbrach Snape sie barsch.

„Ich weiß", sagte Tamara kläglich, „aber ich bin heute wirklich nicht gerade in Höchstform, und außerdem hatte ich noch nicht mal einen Schluck Tee heute Morgen. So müde, wie ich im Moment bin, würde ich sogar eine Ausnahme machen, und eine Tasse Kaffee trinken. Du liebst doch dieses Gebräu – könnten wir nicht eine kleine Pause machen, und zusammen ein Tässchen trinken?"

„Jemand, der die Worte _Ausnahme_ und _Gebräu_ im gleichen Atemzug mit _Kaffee_ erwähnt, ist es nicht würdig, auch nur einen Tropfen davon zu bekommen", sagte Snape entrüstet.

„Bitte!", sagte Tamara ruhig.

Nach einem letzten finster-vorwurfsvollen Blick richtete Snape seinen Zauberstab auf Tamaras Tisch, und vollführte zweimal hintereinander dieselbe kleine Bewegung, woraufhin zwei große Tassen erschienen, aus denen verführerisch duftender Kaffeegeruch empor stieg.

„Da hast du deine _Ausnahme_!", sagte er pampig.

„Vielen Dank – du rettest mir gerade das Leben!", seufzte Tamara. „Möchtest du dich nicht einen Moment zu mir setzen?"

Wortlos zog Snape sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

Beide tranken sie ihren Kaffee - ohne sich anzusehen, jeder in sein Schweigen eingehüllt, wie in einen schützend Kokon.

Tamara ertappte sich dabei, wie sie zum wiederholten mal unbewusst seine Hand anstarrte, die nun – leicht mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte klopfend – neben der Tasse lag. Snape schien dies nicht zu bemerken. Erst als sie ihre Hand auf die seine legte, wandte er sich ihr mit einem überraschten Blick zu.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!", sagte Tamara leise.

Ein langer, undefinierbarer Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen, ließ sie eine Zeit lang hoffen, dass er ihr Friedensangebot angenommen hatte – allerdings nur so lange, bis er seine Sprache schließlich wiederfand.

„Ich glaube, du bringst da zwei verschiedene Dinge durcheinander", sagte er schneidend.

„Tu ich das?", seufzte Tamara genervt, von seiner permanent ablehnenden Haltung.

„DAS...", sagte er, und betrachtete ihre Hand, die immer noch auf seiner lag, als wäre sie etwas reichlich Abartiges, gehört absolut nicht hier her, sondern – _wenn überhaupt_ – in deine und meine Freizeit. Während des Unterrichts bist du meine Schülerin, und ich bin dein Lehrer – und sonst NICHTS! Ich habe den starken Verdacht, dass du aufgrund der ...Vorkommnisse am Wochenende, deine Ausbildung plötzlich nicht mehr so ernst nimmst."

„Das ist nicht war!", sagte Tamara aufgebracht, und zog ihre Hand zurück, als hätte sie sich verbrannt. „Wie kannst du mir so etwas unterstellen, nur weil ich einmal verschlafe."

„Du hast auch den Trank versaut!", sagte Snape ungerührt.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht – OKAY?", blaffte Tamara ihn wütend an. „Machst du nie Fehler?"

Snapes Gesicht wurde zu einer undurchdringlichen Maske. Nur seine Augen verrieten, dass es durchaus Emotionen hinter dieser Barriere gab.

„Ich bin seit zehn Jahren dabei, einen Fehler auszubügeln", sagte er kalt.

„Und das gibt dir das Recht, andere wegen ihrer kleinen Unzulänglichkeiten niederzumachen?", sagte Tamara anklagend.

„Ich habe dich bei weitem nicht _niedergemacht_", sagte Snape genervt.

„Aber versucht hast du es", beharrte Tamara. „Zuerst strafst du mich ab, weil ich zu spät komme – was ich ja noch verstehen kann, dann drückst du mir einen absolut schwierigen Trank aufs Auge, und starrst mich während der Zubereitung noch andauernd an, um mich zu verunsichern. Du hast es doch geradezu darauf angelegt, dass ich versage. Und zuletzt reagierst du noch auf eine wirklich liebevoll und versöhnlich gemeinte Geste, so übertrieben ablehnend, dass ich mich langsam frage, ob du mich nicht für etwas ganz anderes bestrafen willst."

„Ach – und wofür? Da hast du doch sicher auch schon einen passenden Verdacht!", sagte Snape zynisch.

„Dafür, dass ich dir zu nahe gekommen bin", sagte Tamara, „und dafür, dass ich dich dazu gebracht habe, es zuzulassen."

„Unsinn!", schnaubte Snape. „Hast du deinen Ausnahme-Kaffee nun endlich getrunken?... Dann fang jetzt an!"

„Das werde ich tun", sagte Tamara giftig, „sowie du dich von meinem Tisch verziehst, und mich in Ruhe arbeiten lässt."

„Siehst du, es geht schon wieder los", fauchte Snape, „du benimmst dich albern und respektlos – so geht das nicht weiter!"

„Sowie du es fertig bringst, dich respektabel zu verhalten, werde ich dich mit allem, dir zustehenden Respekt behandeln", erwiderte Tamara bissig.

Snape warf ihr noch einen letzten drohenden Blick zu, ehe er so ruckartig aufstand, dass die Stuhlbeine kreischend über den Boden schrammten, und mit großen Schritten hinter sein Pult zurückkehrte.

Nach einem tiefen Seufzer widmete Tamara sich wieder ihrem Zaubertrankrezept.

Snape schien sie im Verlauf der nächsten Stunde völlig zu ignorieren, was ihrer Konzentration sehr förderlich war, und nicht unwesentlich zum Gelingen des Trankes beitrug.

Er schien tatsächlich perfekt gelungen zu sein.

Als sie eine Probe davon in ein Reagenzglas abfüllte, war sie furchtbar stolz auf sich selber, dass ihr dieses schwierige Unterfangen, trotz der widrigen Umstände geglückt war.

Sie ging zu Snapes Pult, und hielt ihrem Lehrer, der sie noch immer geflissentlich übersah, die Probe unter die Nase.

„Hier – bitteschön!", sagte sie ruhig. „Und entschuldige noch mal die Verspätung. Außerdem tut es mir leid, wenn mein Verhalten dich annehmen ließ, dass ich deinen Unterricht nicht mehr ernst nehmen würde. Ich versichere dir, das es nicht so ist. Ich respektiere dich, und ich möchte von dir lernen – aber ich will auch von dir respektiert werden."

Snape nahm ihr das Reagenzglas aus der Hand, und betrachtete prüfend den Inhalt, bevor er sich mit dem gleichen Blick in ihre Augen bohrte.

Er schien mit beiden Ergebnissen zufrieden zu sein, denn zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, entspannte sich seine Mine ein wenig.

„Frieden?", fragte Tamara.

„Ja...", entgegnete Snape, zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag nicht unfreundlich, „...vorläufig zumindest."

Die versöhnliche Stimmung hielt auch im weiteren Verlauf des Tages an, was Snape allerdings nicht daran hinderte, Tamara einen weiteren komplizierten Trank herstellen zu lassen, und auch nicht davon, sie am Nachmittag wieder quer durch die Halle zu fluchen. Überdies brummte er ihr in beiden Fächern so viele Hausaufgaben auf, dass sie ungefähr bis Mitternacht beschäftigt sein würde.

„Ist das deine spezielle Vorstellung von Frieden – mich mit deinen blöden Hausaufgaben fertig zu machen", maulte Tamara nach Beendigung des Verteidigungsunterrichts.

Sie hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut, und starrte ihn herausfordernd an.

„Fühlst du dich etwa überfordert?", fragte Snape samtig.

„Das nicht direkt – aber ich hätte gerne ein wenig freie Zeit, am Abend", sagte Tamara, „die ich mit Tätigkeiten verbringen kann, die ich mir selber ausgesucht habe."

„Ach – schwebt dir da etwas Besonderes vor?", fragte Snape interessiert.

„Oh ja – etwas ganz Besonderes", erwiderte Tamara lächelnd, und trat noch näher an ihn heran.

Snape verhinderte nicht, dass sie die Arme um seinen Oberkörper schlang, er erwiderte die Umarmung sogar kurz, machte aber keine Anstalten, seinerseits mehr Engagement in dieser Sache an den Tag zu legen.

„Samstag!", brummte er.

„Was soll das heißen – _Samstag_?", sagte Tamara und löste sich mit finsterem Blick von ihm.

„Das soll heißen, deine _besonderen _Vorhaben wirst du wohl auf das Wochenende verschieben müssen", sagte Snape, langsam, als würde er mit einer besonders begriffsstutzigen Person sprechen, „weil du, wegen der Hausaufgaben, unter der Woche keine Zeit für so was hast."

„Du meinst also, ich muss mich in dieser Sache völlig deinen Vorgaben unterordnen?", fragte Tamara erzürnt.

„Da bleibt dir bei genauerer Betrachtung eigentlich gar keine andere Wahl, oder?", fragte Snape mit einem unverschämt herablassenden Grinsen, bei dem sich Tamaras Magen vor Wut zu verknoten schien.

„Wenn du glauben solltest", knurrte Tamara, „dass ich während der Woche die brave Schülerin gebe, und dann am Samstag – selbstverständlich, _nachdem _ich deine Hausaufgaben gemacht habe – demütig darauf warte, dass dir vielleicht noch der Sinn nach anderen Dingen stehen könnte, dann bist du gewaltig auf dem Holzweg, Severus Snape!"

Ihre Stimme war während ihrer kleinen Ansprache immer lauter geworden, was Snape jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu beeindrucken schien. Er grinste immer noch.

„Das wird sich noch herausstellen!", sagte er gelassen.

„Da kannst du lange warten, du arroganter Mistkerl!", zischte Tamara.

„Kein Grund, sich zu echauffieren!", sagte Snape tadelnd.

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben wandte Tamara sich von ihm ab, und stolzierte in Richtung Ausgang.

„Sehe ich dich beim Abendessen, verehrte Miss Nachhilfeschülerin?", fragte Snape amüsiert.

„Dafür habe ich keine Zeit!", fauchte Tamara über ihre Schulter zurück. „Ich muss Hausaufgaben machen!"

„So ist's recht!", sagte Snape anerkennend, kurz bevor die Tür hinter ihr zufiel.

Am nächsten Tag stand Tamara schon vor der Türe des Unterrichtraumes, als Snape eintraf.

„Oh – wie schön – heute mal pünktlich!", wurde sie von ihm begrüßt.

„Selbstverständlich!", antwortete sie kühl.

An ihrem Platz holte sie einige Rollen Pergament hervor und legte sie, ohne ein Wort zu sagen auf Snapes Pult.

„Und fleißig gewesen bist du auch", sagte Snape samtig. „Braves Mädchen!"

Tamara warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Nachdem du nun – im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Morgen – so eifrig bist, sollten wir bis Mittag mit dem Zaubertränkeunterricht fertig sein", sagte Snape, „vorausgesetzt natürlich, du versaust nicht wieder einen der Tränke durch deine Unachtsamkeit."

Ihr Blick wurde noch eine Spur vernichtender, aber sie enthielt sich weiterhin einer Antwort.

„So schweigsam heute?", sagte Snape spöttisch, wobei die Augenbrauen einen gewissen Aufwärtstrend zu verzeichnen hatten.

„Nicht grundsätzlich", sagte Tamara schneidend, „aber auf dieses Niveau lasse ich mich nicht herab."

„Das trifft mich wirklich hart!", sagte Snape theatralisch seufzend, und seine Hand an die Brust pressend. Seine Augen funkelten vergnügt, während die Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten.

„Könnten wir jetzt bitte anfangen?", sagte Tamara gepresst.

„Aber ja doch!", sagte Snape freundlich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tafel, woraufhin ein ellenlanges Trankrezept erschien. „Ich hoffe, das hier entspricht deinem Niveau, meine Teuerste."

Die Rezeptur stellte sich als das Schwierigste heraus, das Tamara je hatte brauen müssen. Sie Zwang sich zu äußerster Konzentration und Effizienz, um Snape auf keinen Fall die Genugtuung zu bereiten, sie versagen zu sehen.

Dieser jedoch erschwerte ihr das Arbeiten außerordentlich, indem er immer wieder um sie herumstrich, wie ein Raubtier um seine Beute.

Am Schlimmsten war es, wenn er dicht hinter ihr stand, und ihr über die Schulter sah. Er kam ihr dabei so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem im Nacken spürte, und seinen dezenten männlich-herben Geruch wahrnahm.

Wenn er mit ihr sprach, hatte seine Stimme, selbst wenn er sie tadelte, einen so seidigen Unterton, dass ihr jedes Mal unwillkürlich ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief. Spätestens jetzt wurde ihr klar, das Snape sehr wohl um die Wirkung seiner Stimme wusste, und sie sehr gezielt einsetzte.

Der Höhepunkt seiner Ablenkungsmanöver kam in Form seines Zauberstabs einher, den er ihr vor die Nase hielt, und an dem das von ihr vermisste Höschen und der dazugehörige Büstenhalter hingen.

„DAS... habe ich in meinem Schlafzimmer gefunden", sagte Snape genüsslich. „Ich habe es mitgebracht, für den Fall, dass du wieder unvollständig angezogen zum Unterricht erscheinst – aber glücklicherweise scheint das heute nicht nötig zu sein."

„Wie überaus gütig von dir!", sagte Tamara süßlich und pflückte ihre Wäsche von dem Stab.

Unter Aufbietung all ihrer Selbstbeherrschung brachte es Tamara wider Erwarten tatsächlich fertig, den Trank zu vollenden.

Nachdem sie sich ein letztes Mal davon überzeugt hatte, dass das Ergebnis vorzeigbar war, gab sie ihre bisherige, angespannte Körperhaltung auf, und streckte den Rücken durch, während sie den Kopf langsam von einer Schulter zur anderen bewegte, um die angespannte Nackenmuskulatur zu entkrampfen.

Als Snape hinter sie trat, und begann, mit beiden Händen geschickt ihre verspannten Muskeln zu massieren, war es um ihre Selbstbeherrschung geschehen.

„Was soll das?", fauchte sie, und duckte sich unter seinem Griff weg.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du willst? Ich versuche nur, nett zu dir zu sein", sagte Snape, und obwohl sie ihn nicht ansah, wusste sie, dass er dabei spöttisch grinste.

„Darauf kann ich gut verzichten!", blaffte Tamara. „Schau dir lieber den Trank an, nachdem ich mich halb tot geschuftet habe, ihn hinzukriegen."

Langsam ging Snape um den Tisch herum und warf einen äußerst skeptischen Blick in ihren Kessel.

Er schöpfte eine Kelle voll ab, um den Inhalt in einem dünnen Rinnsal zurückfließen zu lassen. Anschließend füllte er eine Probe des Tranks in ein Reagenzglas, an dem er zunächst roch und es dann prüfend gegen das Licht hielt, während er es leicht hin- und herbewegte.

Ungeduldig trommelte Tamara mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte.

„Und?", schnaubte sie ungehalten, als er selbst nach dieser eingehenden Prüfung keine Tendenz zeigte, eine Bewertung abzugeben.

Snape warf einen letzten abschätzigen Blick auf die Probe, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Tamara zuwandte, die sich schon innerlich gegen eine seiner typischen, niederschmetternden Kommentare wappnete.

„Selbst unter Berücksichtigung deiner gegenwärtigen Gemütsverfassung" begann Snape bedächtig, und schwenkte den Inhalt des Reagenzglases dabei spielerisch im Kreis herum, „kann ich zum Ergebnis deiner redlichen Bemühungen nur eines sagen..."

Er machte eine Pause und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Tamara war mittlerweile bereit, ihm ins Gesicht zu springen.

„...es gibt absolut nichts an diesem Trank auszusetzen!", beendete Snape seinen Satz.

Tamara, die den Mund schon zu einer deftigen Entgegnung geöffnet hatte, sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Äh..., wirklich nicht?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Abgesehen davon, dass du auf meinen Versuch, die Nachwirkungen der Schufterei aus deinen Nackenmuskeln zu massieren, mit einer gewissen Gereiztheit reagiert hast – nein!", sagte Snape samtig.

„Lass meine Muskeln aus dem Spiel!", sagte Tamara, aber ihre Stimme klang längst nicht mehr so streng, und ein Hauch von Stolz schwang deutlich darin mit.

„Ungern!", raunte Snape.

„Was soll ich als nächstes brauen?" ,wechselte Tamara das Thema.

„Woher kommt nur dieser plötzliche Eifer?", fragte Snape süffisant. „Liegt das eventuell daran, dass du alle ...äh, sagen wir mal ...ablenkenden Gedanken aus deinem entzückenden Kopf verbannt hast?"

„Nein – das liegt daran, dass ich die Prüfung bestehen will!", sagte Tamara heftig.

„IST das wahr?", sagte Snape gedehnt.

„Warum wohl sollte ich mich sonst so anstrengen, obwohl du dein Bestes tust, um mich fertig zu machen?", fragte Tamara feindselig.

Snape, der bereits auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Pult war, murmelte etwas, was verdächtig nach „Masochismus?" klang.

Tamara war kurzfristig versucht, die Schöpfkelle nach ihm zu werfen, besann sich aber doch noch eines Besseren, und ignorierte die Provokation.

Nachdem sie im Anschluss einen weiteren Trank - der im Zwischenstadium vierundzwanzig Stunden ruhen musste - für den morgigen Tag vorbereitet, und von Snape das übliche Pensum an Hausaufgaben aufgebrummt bekommen hatte, verließ Tamara mit einem knappen Abschiedsgruß den Unterrichtsraum.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht in Verteidigung gestaltete sich zunächst genauso, wie an allen anderen Tagen zuvor – Tamara lag öfter auf dem glänzenden Parkettboden der großen Halle, als dass sie darauf stand.

Nach einer halben Stunde Duell schien Snape jedoch die Lust zu verlieren, sie wieder und wieder umzupusten.

„Das hat so keinen Sinn!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist einfach zu langsam. Es ist keine Verbesserung mehr festzustellen, nicht einmal ansatzweise."

„Oh – vielen Dank!", zischte Tamara, während sie sich den Staub aus der Kleidung klopfte.

„Ich schätze, wir werden doch daran arbeiten müssen, dass du lernst deinen Geist zu verschließen", sagte er nachdenklich.

„Hattest du nicht angedeutet, dass mir die Begabung fehlt, um diese überaus schwierige Kunst zu erlernen?", fragte Tamara spitz.

„Nein - ich sagte nur - nicht _jeder_ hatdie Begabung dazu", sagte Snape, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass _du_ diesbezüglich ein völlig hoffnungsloser Fall bist."

„Es ist geradezu überwältigend, wie du mit Komplimenten um dich wirfst", sagte Tamara zähneknirschend.

„Das kommt daher, dass ich im Grunde ein total netter Kerl bin", sagte Snape ironisch, „aber erzähl das bitte nicht weiter – ich habe einen Ruf zu verteidigen."

„Ich werde es für mich behalten", versprach Tamara treuherzig, „schon allein deshalb, weil mir das ohnehin niemand glauben würde."

„Ja – es ist schlimm, wie misstrauisch die Leute heutzutage sind", sagte Snape. „Können wir dann aufhören, zu plaudern und uns wieder der Arbeit zuwenden?"

„Ich bin bereit!", sagte Tamara knapp.

„Also gut, pass auf! Bei der Okklumentik kommt es darauf an...", begann Snape.

„Moment mal!", schnappte Tamara. „Wieso Okklumentik? Du hattest doch behauptet, du würdest während eines Duells nicht in meinen Geist eindringen, sondern lediglich auffangen, was ich _herumschleudere_."

„Das ist richtig", sagte Snape, „aber die Verteidigung ist die gleiche – ob du nun verhindern willst, dass jemand in deine Gedanken eindringt, oder dass dein Geist etwas preisgibt, das du lieber für dich behalten möchtest."

Tamara sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Und wie kann ich das üben?", fragte sie.

„Das ist einfach! Ich dringe in deinen Geist ein, und du versuchst es zu verhindern", sagte Snape trocken.

„NEIN!"

„Nein?"

„Ich will nicht, dass du in meinen Geist eindringst!", sagte Tamara empört.

„Noch vor zwei Tagen hattest du gegen ein Eindringen von meiner Seite nichts einzuwenden", sagte Snape mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Tamara stieß etwas auf Russisch hervor, das sich schwer nach einem Schwall übler Schimpfwörter anhörte.

„Schön – wenn du es nicht lernen willst, dann lassen wir es eben", sagte Snape gleichmütig.

Tamara starrte ihn böse an.

„Was muss ich tun?", sagte sie zähneknirschend.

„Mach deinen Kopf frei", sagte Snape ruhig. „Versuche, dich von all deinen Emotionen zu lösen."

Tamara nickte stumm.

Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„Legilimens!", sagte er leise. 

Die große Halle begann, sich vor Tamaras Augen aufzulösen. Bilder aus der Vergangenheit schoben sich davor, zunächst verschwommen, dann ganz deutlich sichtbar.

...Sie war sechzehn Jahre alt und stand im Büro ihres Vaters, der wild mit den Händen gestikulierend vor ihr auf und ab lief und zornig auf sie einredete. Ihre Mutter saß auf einem Stuhl und weinte. Es war das übliche Procedere, das regelmäßig nach einer ihrer mehrtägigen „Ausreißertouren" stattgefunden hatte...Sie hielt ein neugeborenes Baby im Arm – ihren Bruder Sascha – während ihr die Tränen unaufhaltsam die Wangen herunterliefen...Sie stand am Grab ihrer Mutter, links neben ihr, ihr Vater, mit einem völlig gebrochenen Gesichtsausdruck, zu ihrer Rechten Nikolai, der beschützend den Arm um sie legte...

Etwas stimmte hier nicht – der Arm, der sie tatsächlich hielt, gehörte eindeutig zu jemand anderem. Snape! Er hielt sie fest, weil sie bedrohlich schwankte. Sie befand sich wieder in der großen Halle. Tamara blinzelte verwirrt.

„Wieder im Hier und Jetzt angekommen?", fragte Snape, bevor er sie losließ.

Tamara nickte.

„Du hast mir nichts entgegengesetzt!", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich weiß nicht wie!", zischte Tamara.

„Ich kann dir nicht erklären, wie das geht – du musst es spüren", sagte Snape. „Versuche, deine Erinnerungen zu verbergen, indem du mir eine geistige Barriere entgegen setzt."

„Genau das habe ich versucht!", sagte Tamara störrisch.

Snape sah sie skeptisch an.

„Wer war der große, Blonde neben dir, auf der Beerdigung?", fragte er plötzlich.

„...Ein Leibwächter...", murmelte Tamara, immer noch durcheinander, von dem Ausflug in die Vergangenheit.

„Hm...! Nächster Versuch! Bist du bereit?", sagte Snape.

„Ja, ...ich glaube schon!", sagte Tamara zögernd.

„Mach deinen Kopf frei!", befahl Snape. „_Legilimens!_"

...Wieder war sie sechzehn. Sie war äußerst wütend, ...wütend und verletzt, und sie schrie die erste große Liebe ihres Lebens an, einen schlanken, dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann namens Fjodor...Sie wurde von zwei bulligen Bodyguards von einem ihrer „Ausflüge" nach Hause eskortiert...ihr alter Zaubertranklehrer sah sie frustriert an und seufzte „Täubchen – was soll nur aus dir werden?"...Ihr neuer Zaubertranklehrer, Snape, beugte sich über ihren Tisch und fauchte „Sie sollen links herum rühren!"...Der selbe Lehrer stand ihr gegenüber und brannte ihr einen _Stupor _auf den Pelz...Der selbe Mann drückte sie an die Wand des Schwimmbeckens und..._NEIN! RAUS! Mach, das du aus meinem Kopf rauskommst, Severus!_

Schwer atmend und auf dem Boden liegend kam sie zu sich, während die große Halle sich um sie zu drehen schien.

Snape war neben ihr in die Hocke gegangen, und rieb sich die Schläfen, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen.

„Kein Grund, so zu schreien!", murmelte er vorwurfsvoll.

Die Umgebung hörte allmählich auf, sich um Tamara zu drehen.

„Ich habe geschrieen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Nicht tatsächlich – aber in deinem Kopf", sagte Snape.

„Habe ich es tatsächlich geschafft, dich rauszuschmeißen?", fragte Tamara erstaunt.

„Sagen wir mal - du hast so viel Tamtam gemacht, dass ich es vorzog zu gehen", sagte Snape schmunzelnd, „und das, gerade als es anfing, interessant zu werden."

„Soweit ich mich erinnere, warst du dabei, als diese _interessante _Begebenheit sich tatsächlich zugetragen hat", sagte Tamara zornig.

„Es ist trotzdem sehr aufschlussreich, das Ganze aus deiner Perspektive zu betrachten", sagte Snape ruhig, „...und deine Emotionen zu spüren."

„Du spürst ...meine Emotionen?", fragte Tamara entgeistert.

Snape nickte mit einem vielsagenden Lächeln.

„Und was ...schließt du daraus?", wisperte sie.

„Zumindest soviel, dass du nichts vorgetäuscht hast", sagte Snape amüsiert, „aber das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet."

„Du bist dir bei allem, was du tust, ziemlich sicher, nicht war?", sagte Tamara rebellisch, während sie sich vom Boden erhob.

Snape stand ebenfalls auf.

„Ja!", sagte er knapp. „Bereit für die nächste Runde?"

„Bereit!"

„Versuche nun das, was du vorhin getan hast, von vornherein zu tun, damit ich gar nicht erst hineinkomme, in deinen Geist", sagte Snape, „...und, Tamara – du brauchst dabei nicht so zu schreien."

„Schon gut – ich werde versuchen zu _flüstern_", zischte Tamara.

„Mach deinen Kopf frei! Trenn dich von deinen Gefühlen!", sagte Snape.

„Das fällt mir nicht so leicht wie dir – ich bin kein Mann!", giftete Tamara.

Snape sah sie fragend, und Augenbrauen-hochziehend an.

„Für dich mag das ein Leichtes sein! Ich würde sogar so weit gehen, zu behaupten – du lebst ständig getrennt von deinen Gefühlen", knurrte Tamara wütend. „Aber ich bin eine Frau, und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man sich von seinen Gefühlen _trennt_."

Snape warf ihr einen nachdenklichen Blick zu.

„Du scheinst in der Tat recht weit entfernt zu sein, vom Zustand der Emotionslosigkeit", bemerkte er trocken.

„Du zynischer Bastard!", murmelte Tamara.

„Verdammt weit entfernt!", sagte Snape grinsend. „Okay, pass auf – vielleicht hilft es dir, dich auf ein Bild zu konzentrieren, das du vor deinem inneren Auge hast. Schließ die Augen und stell dir eine Tür vor. Du machst sie zu, sobald ich versuche hereinzukommen. Verstanden?"

„Verstanden!"

Tamara sah die Tür klar und deutlich vor sich – sie war aus massivem Holz und blau angestrichen.

„Legilimens!", hörte sie Snape murmeln. 

Sie schloss die imaginäre Türe – im gleichen Moment begann das Bild zu verschwimmen.

...Ihr kleiner Bruder lief lachend auf sie zu – er war etwa zwei Jahre alt...Ihr Vater hielt ihr einen seiner ellenlangen, ermüdenden Vorträge darüber, warum es unverantwortlich sei, wenn sie sich ohne Begleitschutz aus dem Haus begäbe...Sie wälzte sich im Bett mit einem Mann - wild, hemmungslos...und dieser Mann war nicht Snape...verdammt!...SCHER DICH RAUS HIER!

Sie riss die Augen auf.

„Wolltest du nicht flüstern?", sagte Snape anklagend.

„Ich hab's _leider_ vergessen!", zischte Tamara.

„Du hast die Tür zu spät...", sagte Snape.

„Das weiß ich selbst!", unterbrach Tamara in unwirsch.

„Ich war schon drin!", sagte Snape vergnügt.

„Ach nein!", rief Tamara aufgebracht. „Hat dir wenigstens gefallen, was du gesehen hast?"

„Es gibt Schlimmeres", sagte Snape.

„Oh – vielen Dank!", knurrte Tamara. „Kannst du mir eigentlich sagen, warum du immer ...so was findest?"

„Purer Zufall!", behauptete Snape. „Dein Kopf scheint voll zu sein mit Erinnerungen aus dieser Rubrik."

„Ich könnte schwören, du suchst genau danach!", sagte Tamara scharf.

Snape grinste und schüttelte den Kopf.

„War das nicht dein Leibwächter von vorhin?", fragte er interessiert.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!", keifte Tamara.

„Willst du es noch einmal versuchen, oder hast du Bedenken, ich könnte an noch brisantere Bilder herankommen", fragte Snape lächelnd.

An Tamaras Gesichtsausdruck war deutlich abzulesen, dass sie am liebsten gestreikt hätte.

„Einmal versuche ich es noch", sagte sie widerwillig.

Sie schloss die Augen, und visualisierte nochmals die Tür, und wartete auf den Zauberspruch.

„Konzentriere dich!", hörte sie stattdessen Snapes Stimme nah an ihrem Ohr raunen. „Du bist völlig alleine hinter dieser Tür – sowie du auch nur einen Hauch von meiner Anwesenheit spürst, schlägst du die Tür zu."

Tamara nickte unmerklich.

„_Legilimens!_", flüsterte Snape.

Tamaras Nackenhaare sträubten sich – sie knallte die Tür zu.

Sie starrte auf die Innenseite der Tür und wartete – nichts passierte.

Tamara öffnete langsam die Augen.

Snape sah sie aufmerksam an, und für einen kurzen Moment meinte Tamara so etwas wie Stolz in seinem Blick erkennen zu können, bevor die übliche Mischung aus Spott und Herablassung wieder ihren angestammten Platz einnahm.

„Das war gar nicht so schlecht", sagte er gönnerhaft. „Du willst mich also mit weiteren Einzelheiten aus deinem bewegten Liebesleben verschonen?"

„Versuch, etwas weniger enttäuscht zu klingen", sagte Tamara spitz.

„Die Enttäuschung hält sich in Grenzen", sagte Snape. „Ich werde einfach dafür sorgen, dass du zu ein paar neueren Erinnerungen dieser Art kommst – das dürfte wesentlich vergnüglicher werden."

Er war ganz nah an sie herangetreten, und strich während er sprach wie beiläufig mit den Fingerspitzen an ihrer Schläfe herab, über ihren Hals.

„Tust du das?", flüsterte Tamara, bei der die Berührung mehr auslöste, als ihr recht war.

„Ja!", flüsterte Snape, und schob ihre langen Haare zur Seite, um einen sanften Kuss auf ihrem Hals zu platzieren.

„Und worauf wartest du dann noch?", seufzte Tamara.

„Auf Samstag!", sagte Snape.

Tamara trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn erbost an.

„Samstag? Schon wieder? Was soll das?", fauchte sie.

Snape zuckte die Schultern.

„So steht's auf meinem Plan", sagte er leichthin.

„WEIßT DU, WO DU DIR DEINEN PLAN HINSTECKEN KANNST?", schrie Tamara.

„Na, na – wir werden doch nicht ausfallend werden, meine Teuerste", sagte Snape amüsiert.

Tamara warf ihm einen Mörderblick zu und marschierte dann schnurstracks auf den Ausgang zu.

„Der Unterricht ist noch nicht beendet", rief Snape ihr nach, der nun gar nicht mehr belustigt klang.

Tamara ignorierte ihn. Sie öffnete eine der großen Flügeltüren.

Snapes Stimme knallte wie eine Peitsche durch den Saal. „Wenn du diesen Raum verlässt, war das dein letzter Verteidigungsunterricht!", rief er.

Tamara erstarrte. Es war ihm durchaus zuzutrauen, das er das durchziehen würde, wenn sie ging. Bei näherer Betrachtung war es sogar äußert wahrscheinlich. Sie beschloss, das dieser Preis, auch wenn er für ihren Stolz gezahlt würde, zu hoch war.

Ergeben senkte sie den Kopf und schloss die Tür.

„Eine weise Entscheidung!", sagte Snape seidig.

„Du sitzt einfach am längeren Hebel", sagte Tamara rau, „Ich hoffe, du genießt es!"

„Durchaus!", sagte Snape. „Komm her!"

Allein diese zwei Worte, und die Art, wie er sie aussprach, bescherten Tamara bereits wieder weiche Knie.

Sie bemühte sich, einen möglichst gelassenen Eindruck zu machen, während sie langsam zu ihm zurück ging.

Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, und auch, als sie wieder direkt vor ihm stand, nagelte er sie noch eine geraume Zeit mit seinem tiefschwarzen Blick fest, bevor er weitersprach.

„Du wirst deine neu gewonnene Fähigkeit nun einsetzen, während du einen Fluch sprichst", sagte Snape, „vorerst ohne meine Verteidigung darauf – ich will nicht schon wieder den Boden mit dir aufwischen – das wird langsam langweilig."

Tamara warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und rümpfte empört die Nase, was er mit einem leisen Lächeln quittierte.

„Ich werde deinen Flüchen lediglich ausweichen", fuhr er fort.

„Schön – und wie soll ich den Fluch durch die Tür kriegen?", schnappte Tamara. „Durchs Schlüsselloch?"

„Nette Idee!", sagte Snape. „Probier es einfach mal aus!"

Sie nahmen Aufstellung, und Tamara konzentrierte sich, und verschloss im Geiste die blaue Tür, und fixierte das Schlüsselloch, bevor sie die Hand ausstreckte und den Fluch losließ.

Das schien geklappt zu haben. Stolz und erwartungsvoll sah sie zu ihrem Lehrer.

„Du kannst doch bei einem Duell nicht die Augen schließen!", sagte der vorwurfsvoll und kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie soll ich mir den die Scheiß-Tür vorstellen, wenn ich die Augen nicht schließe?", bellte Tamara.

„Da musst du dich eben mehr anstrengen", sagte Snape kühl. „Und lass deine überschäumenden Emotionen stecken!"

Tamara versuchte, sich die Tür mit geöffneten Augen vorzustellen – was wesentlich schwieriger war – und wiederholte das ganze Procedere.

„Du zielst nicht!", schnarrte Snape. „Ich musste mich nicht mal einen Millimeter bewegen, dafür hat das Parkett Brandspuren."

„Es ist nicht besonders einfach, durch das verf...luchte Schlüsselloch zu zielen!", sagte Tamara barsch.

„Dann stell dir eben etwas vor, womit du besser zurechtkommst", sagte Snape genervt, „oder beschränkt sich deine Phantasie etwa nur auf einen ganz bestimmten Sektor?"

Tamara starrt ihn an.

Sie stellte sich vor, sie stände hinter einer dicken, schützenden Burgmauer, und würde Snape nur durch eine enge Schießscharte beobachten. Sie hob den Zauberstab genau in die Höhe dieser Öffnung.

„_STUPOR!_" Sie hatte nur geflüstert, aber in ihrem Kopf war es ein Schrei.

Snape drehte sich blitzschnell zur Seite, und ließ den Fluch an sich vorbeizischen.

Danach kam er lächelnd auf sie zu.

„Respekt!", sagte er spöttisch. „Miss Ogareff hat's kapiert – wer hätte das gedacht. Darauf müssen wir eigentlich mit einem anständigen Rotwein anstoßen..."

Misstrauisch sah Tamara ihn an, ehe sie sich dazu durchrang, das Lächeln zu erwidern.

„...am Samstag!", sagte Snape.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14 – Widerstand 

Die darauffolgenden Tage verliefen einer wie der andere, nach dem selben Muster.

Zaubertränke am Vormittag – wobei sich der Anspruch der herzustellenden Rezepturen kontinuierlich auf einem sehr hohen Level einpendelte – und Verteidigung am Nachmittag – hier steigerte sich allmählich Tamaras Fähigkeit, ihre Gedanken zu verschließen.

Wie gewöhnlich brummte Snape ihr auch weiterhin täglich eine Wagenladung Hausaufgaben auf.

Außerdem tat er in beiden Unterrichtsfächern sein Möglichstes, um sie aus dem Konzept zu bringen, jedoch ohne sie dabei direkt zu sabotieren. Er versuchte auf eine subtile, und - oberflächlich betrachtet – nicht anstößige Weise, sie zu manipulieren, was Tamara umso mehr erboste, da sie sich dagegen nicht wirkungsvoll wehren konnte.

Je mehr er es darauf anlegte, sie mit seiner Stimme, und mit kleinen, fast unbewusst wirkenden Berührungen einzuwickeln, desto mehr war Tamara entschlossen, sich nicht seinem Willen zu beugen. Sie schwor sich, das ganze Wochenende über, etwaigen Verführungsversuchen von seiner Seite zu widerstehen, auch wenn ihr das – selbstkritisch betrachtet – sicherlich äußerst schwer fallen würde.

Nachdem sie am Samstag nachmittag die letzten Hausaufgaben für diese Woche erledigt hatte, etwas spazieren gegangen sowie einige Runden im See geschwommen war und anschließend eine ausgiebige heiße Dusche genommen hatte, stand sie grübelnd vor ihrem Kleiderschrank, und überlegte, welches Outfit wohl eine hemmende Wirkung auf Snapes Ambitionen haben könnte.

Sie hatte seine Aufforderung, ihm beim Abendessen Gesellschaft zu leisten, nicht ablehnen wollen, um nicht etwa in den Verdacht zu geraten, feige zu sein.

Ihre Wahl fiel schließlich auf einen langen, weiten Rock aus hellem Leinen, und einer passenden Bluse, die zwar sowohl ihre Arme als auch die Schultern freiließ, aber dafür vorne zugeknöpft, und hochgeschlossen bis zu einem kleinen Stehkragen war.

Die Haare kämmte sie streng nach hinten und schlang sie zu einem Knoten, in der Hoffnung, dadurch etwas seriöser, und damit unnahbarer zu wirken.

Als sie die große Halle betrat, fiel ihr sofort ins Auge, dass auch Snape sich bei der Wahl seiner Kleidung wohl etwas gedacht hatte. Anstatt seiner üblichen Montur, trug er lediglich ein an der Brust leger aufgeknöpftes, weißes Hemd zur gewohnten schwarzen Hose – was ihm ausnehmend gut stand, wie Tamara nicht umhin kam, zu registrieren.

Er saß bereits am Lehrertisch, wo - ähnlich wie bei dem vor einiger Zeit von ihr arrangierten Dinner – einige Kerzen den Raum in ein sanftes Licht tauchten. Auf das Verstreuen von Rosenblättern hatte er allerdings verzichtet.

Tamara war noch nicht am Tisch angekommen, als er schon aufstand um sie zu begrüßen. Er streckte ihr lächelnd die Hand entgegen, die sie automatisch ergriff – und bevor sie wusste, wie ihr geschah zog er ihre Hand an seine Lippen um zunächst einen Kuss auf dem Handrücken zu platzieren, und danach dasselbe zu wiederholen - an der hochempfindlichen Stelle ihres Handgelenks, an der die Pulsadern direkt unter der Haut verliefen.

Auch wenn Tamara es schaffte, äußerlich relativ unbeeindruckt durch diese außergewöhnliche Begrüßung zu wirken, machte ihr die wohlige Gänsehaut, die sich umgehend einstellte klar, dass ihr Plan, ihm zu widerstehen dabei war, sich in ein zunehmend schwieriges Unterfangen zu verwandeln.

„Guten Abend, schöne Frau!", sagte Snape samtig, und führte sie zu ihrem Stuhl, den er - ganz gentlemanlike – für sie zurechtrückte.

„Guten Abend, Severus!", sagte Tamara, und bemühte sich, sowohl in ihren Blick, als auch in ihre Stimme, eine Mischung von herablassender Freundlichkeit und gepflegter Langeweile einfließen zu lassen, was Snape auch zur Kenntnis nahm - zu ihrem Verdruss, allerdings reichlich belustigt.

„Ich nehme an, du hast alle deine lästigen Schüler-Pflichten erledigt?", sagte er lächelnd.

„Falls du das unverschämt und unnötig hohe Pensum an Hausaufgaben meinst, das du mir netterweise aufs Auge gedrückt hast - ja!", sagte Tamara kühl. „Warum fragst du?"

„Weil ich gerne wissen möchte, ob ich dich ohne schlechtes Gewissen anderweitig beanspruchen kann", sagte Snape glatt.

„Das eine hat mit dem andern nichts zu tun - aber abgesehen davon - für die Beanspruchung, die du im Sinn hast, stehe ich ohnehin nicht zur Verfügung", sagte Tamara, nun mit deutlicher Schärfe in der Stimme. „Das hatten wir übrigens bereits geklärt."

„Du dachtest, du hättest es geklärt", berichtigte Snape sie freundlich. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dir da in irgendeiner Weise beigepflichtet zu haben."

„Es schert mich einen feuchten Dreck, ob du mir beipflichtest!", fauchte Tamara. „Du kriegst mich nicht – und basta!"

Snape lehnte sich lachend in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Welch ein Ausbund an Willenskraft!", sagte er spöttisch.

„Du kannst mich nicht von Montag Morgen bis Samstag Mittag wie eine dumme, kleine Schülerin behandeln - in deiner herablassendsten Oberlehrermanier, versteht sich – und nur die restlichen eineinhalb Tage als Frau", sagte Tamara giftig, „...und dann noch erwarten, dass ich voller Begeisterung mit dir in die Kiste hüpfe."

„Ich hatte eigentlich gar nicht vor, dich wesentlich anders zu behandeln...", sagte Snape gelassen.

„WAS?"

„...als eine dumme, kleine Schülerin", fuhr er fort. „Nur das Unterrichtsfach ist ein anderes."

Tamara fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an, während sie versuchte die Fassung wiederzuerlangen.

„Rotwein?", fragte Snape höflich, und schenkte, nachdem sie keine Reaktion zeigte, ihr Glas halbvoll.

„Das kannst doch - selbst du - unmöglich ernst meinen!", sagte Tamara gepresst.

„Wieso – was ist mit dem Wein nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Snape, und sah die Flasche in seiner Hand mit einem misstrauischen Blick an.

„SEVERUS!"

„Okay...", sagte Snape mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, „...zieh das Attribut _dumm _vor der Schülerin ab, und ersetze es durch ..._entzückend_."

„Ich scheiß auf _entzückend_!", zischte Tamara.

„Ich stelle in letzter Zeit einen Hang zu verbalen Entgleisungen bei dir fest", bemerkte Snape trocken.

„Du..."

Ihr fehlten die Worte.

Snape saß nun wieder lässig zurückgelehnt da und grinste sie provozierend an.

In Tamara keimte ein überwältigender Drang auf, ihn zu ohrfeigen.

„Ich nehme mal an, du möchtest noch etwas essen ...vorher...?", sagte Snape.

„Ja, ich möchte etwas essen", knurrte Tamara, „aber das _nachher_ irgendetwas in der von dir angedachten Weise läuft, kannst du vergessen."

„IST das so?", sagte Snape ironisch. „Was schwebt dir denn stattdessenvor – du bist schließlich diejenige, die auf gemeinsamen Aktivitäten außerhalb des Unterrichts bestanden hat."

„Äh...", sagte Tamara einen Moment zögernd, da die mit dieser Frage nicht gerechnet hatte.

„Du hast also nicht mal ein Ersatzprogramm in petto?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd. „Das nenne ich aber wirklich _schlecht vorbereitet _Miss Ogareff!"

„Können wir uns darauf einigen, zunächst einmal etwas zu essen?", fragte Tamara giftig.

„Durchaus, meine Liebe! Wie es aussieht, sind wir uns ja nur über das Dessert nicht ganz einig", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Du könntest mir auch mal etwas über dich erzählen, nachdem du schon so viel über mich erfahren hast", sagte Tamara, nachdem sie den Punkt _Essen _relativ schweigend hinter sich gebracht hatte.

„Das Bedürfnis, meine bisherige Lebensgeschichte vor dir auszubreiten, hält sich in Grenzen", sagte Snape unwillig.

„Dann erzähl mir etwas über deine gegenwärtige Situation – ich meine als Lehrer, mit deinen Schülern", sagte Tamara ungeduldig.

„Schön...", seufzte Snape gelangweilt, „es ist eine nervenaufreibende Angelegenheit, einem Haufen Hohlköpfe ein Minimum an Bildung beizubringen – Ende!"

„Oh – so viel Ausführlichkeit wäre aber gar nicht nötig gewesen", sagte Tamara sarkastisch. "Und was ist mit deinen Kollegen?", fuhr sie fort.

„Was soll mit denen sein?", raunzte Snape.

„Na ja, ich meine – wie kommst du mit ihnen aus?", sagte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen.

„Gerade eben so gut, wie ich mit ihnen auskommen muss", sagte Snape abweisend.

„Wie kannst du nur so leben", sagte Tamara zweifelnd, „...so uneins mit deiner unmittelbaren Umgebung?"

„Die Umgebung ist schon in Ordnung, nur die Gestalten, die sie bevölkern, sind teilweise nicht so ganz mein Geschmack", sagte Snape überdrüssig. „Was soll die Fragerei eigentlich?"

„Ich will mich einfach nur mit dir unterhalten", sagte Tamara barsch.

„Das willst du nicht!", sagte Snape.

„Ach nein?", fragte Tamara spitz. „Was will ich dann?"

„Komm rüber zu mir, dann zeige ich es dir", sagte Snape mit seiner samtigsten Stimme.

„Vergiss es, Severus!", zischte Tamara.

„Wenn das so ist, werde ich zu dir kommen", sagte Snape und erhob sich.

„Untersteh dich!", fauchte Tamara, und schob hastig ihren Stuhl zurück.

Bevor sie ebenfalls aufstehen konnte, hatte Snape bereits den Tisch umrundet, und sich unmittelbar vor ihr postiert, die Hände auf den Armlehnen ihres Stuhls aufgestützt.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!", sagte Tamara und ärgerte sich über das unüberhörbare Zittern in ihrer Stimme.

Snape strich langsam und bedächtig mit der leicht rauen Innenfläche seiner Hand über ihren bloßen Arm bis nach oben, zur Schulter.

„Hör auf! Ich will das nicht!", flüsterte Tamara.

„Mach dir doch nichts vor!", raunte Snape.

Er schloss nun beide Hände um ihre Schultern, zog sie zu sich hoch und küsste sie – zunächst sanft aber dann immer fordernder. Tamara versuchte anfangs halbherzig sich dem zu widersetzen, brachte es aber letztendlich nicht fertig, den Kuss nicht zu erwidern.

Als er sie wieder freigab ließ er auch ihre Arme los. Er hielt sie nur noch mit seinem Blick fest.

„Du könntest nun weglaufen...", sagte er ruhig.

Tamara sah ihn verstört an.

_Weglaufen_ – das war genau das, was ihr Verstand ihr einhämmerte. Ihr Stolz gebot ihr jedoch, die Stellung zu halten, und Snape vehement in die Schranken zu verweisen – und was ihr Bauchgefühl ihr überdeutlich mitteilte, darüber wollte sie gar nicht erst nachdenken. Wie schaffte es dieser Mann nur immer wieder, sie mit so minimalem Einsatz so sehr zu erregen.

Noch ehe ihr Verstand ihren Füßen den Befehl geben konnte, wenigstens einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Snape zu bringen, packte dieser sie wieder an den Armen und schob sie rückwärts, bis sie an die Tischkante stieß.

„Du willst also nicht gehen?", flüsterte er heiser.

„Doch... nein ...ich ...ich weiß nicht...", krächzte Tamara, völlig verwirrt von ihren widersprüchlichen Gefühlen.

Er zog den Zauberstab, und ließ das benutzte Geschirr verschwinden, bevor er mit beiden Händen ihr Hinterteil ergriff, und sie auf den Tisch hob.

Die ganze Zeit über bohrte er seinen schwarzen Blick in ihre Augen, und Tamara war bestürzt und fasziniert zugleich, über die Macht, die er damit auf sie auszuüben schien.

Als er ihre Schultern mit sanftem, aber nachhaltigem Druck auf die Tischplatte dirigierte, und anschließend ihre Beine anhob, während er begann ihren Rock hochzuschieben, nahm Tamara verwundert zur Kenntnis, das ihr anfänglicher Wunsch, er möge von ihr ablassen, auf ein kleines trotziges Restchen zusammengeschrumpft war.

Was sie allerdings leicht irritierte war die Tatsache, dass er hier, sozusagen in der Öffentlichkeit, so zur Sache ging.

„Was ist mit den Hauselfen und den Geistern?", fragte sie leise. „Hast du heute nichts gegen eventuelle Beobachter?"

„Ich habe die Halle ein wenig präpariert", sagte Snape lächelnd, „nichtmenschliche Wesen haben heute keinen Zutritt."

Er ließ seine Hände langsam an der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel hinunterwandern, und Tamara, die nun jeden Gedanken an Widerstand aufgegeben hatte, bog ihm begierig ihr Becken entgegen. Kurz bevor er die Stelle erreichte, die sie ihm so einladend darbot, erstarrte er jedoch plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung.

Sein Kopf schnellte mit einem alarmierten Gesichtsausdruck zur Tür.

Bevor Tamara wusste, wie ihr geschah, zog er ihren Rocksaum hektisch nach unten, packte sie grob an den Armen und stellte sie schwungvoll auf die Füße, bevor er eiligst einen Schritt zurücktrat und sich zum Eingang drehte.

Eine Sekunde später – Tamara hielt sich noch schwankend an der Tischplatte fest – betrat Professor Minerva McGonagall die große Halle.

„Guten Abend, Miss Ogareff", sagte sie freundlich, als sie fast beim Lehrertisch angekommen war. „Guten Abend, Severus", fuhr sie in etwas kühlerem Ton fort.

„Professor McGonagall – was für eine Überraschung!", sagte Tamara, die hoffte, dass ihr Lächeln einigermaßen echt wirkte.

„Minerva!", sagte Snape mit einem knappen Nicken.

„Ich wollte euch nicht so überfallen", sagte McGonagall entschuldigend, „aber die Eule, die ich losgeschickt habe, um meinen Besuch anzukündigen, sitzt aus irgendeinem Grund draußen, in der Eingangshalle."

Tamara warf Snape einen kurzen Blick zu. Klar war die Eule nicht hereingekommen – sie war eindeutig ein nichtmenschliches Wesen – was man von McGonagall selbstverständlich nicht behaupten konnte.

„Besuch?", fragte Snape. „Kann man daraus schließen, verehrte Kollegin, dass sie uns nur für kurze Zeit mit ihrer Anwesenheit erfreuen werden, und nicht vorhaben, den Rest der Ferien hier zu verbringen?"

„Keine Sorge, verehrter Kollege, ich werde nicht lange bleiben", sagte McGonagall trocken. „Nur bis morgen Nachmittag vermutlich. Ich habe meinen Urlaub lediglich unterbrochen, weil Albus mich gebeten hat, hier einmal nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Nicht, dass das nötig wäre", fügte sie nach einem Blick auf Snapes gerunzelte Stirn beschwichtigend hinzu, „ich bin sicher, das Miss Ogareff bei ihnen in den besten Händen ist, Severus – aber sie wissen doch wie Albus ist..."

Tamara nickte zustimmend. _(...Wenn du wüsstest, was der gute Severus mit seinen Händen so alles anstellt...)_

„Der Schulleiter hätte ohnehin dieser Tage die Berichte über den _Halbzeitstand_ bekommen, die er vor einiger Zeit angefordert hat", sagte Snape leicht gereizt.

„Diese Eule können sie sich nun sparen, und mir beide mündlich Bericht erstatten", sagte McGonagall gutgelaunt, „natürlich getrennt voneinander", fügte sie hinzu, nachdem sie den Blick einmal zwischen Snape und Tamara hin- und herschweifen hatte lassen.

„Das wird durchaus nicht nötig sein", sagte Snape steif. „Was ich über meine Nachhilfeschülerin zu sagen habe, ist kein Geheimnis."

McGonagall zog fragend die Augenbraue hoch, und wandte sich wieder Tamara zu.

„Äh ...ja, dasselbe gilt auch für mich", beeilte sich Tamara zu sagen, die sich immer noch nicht ganz von der Überraschung durch die unerwartete Besucherin erholt hatte.

Außerdem hatte sie die leise Befürchtung, dass die Professorin, die sie mit ihrem wachen Blick aufmerksam musterte, mehr sah, als es Tamara im Augenblick lieb war. Sie musste unbedingt etwas Zeit gewinnen, um sich zu fassen, ehe sie ein Statement über ihren bisherigen Hogwarts-Aufenthalt, und über ihren Nachhilfelehrer abgab.

„Haben sie schon zu Abend gegessen, Professor McGonagall?", fragte sie daher fürsorglich.

„Oh ja – danke, meine Liebe", sagte McGonagall erfreut, „aber einem guten Glas Wein wäre ich durchaus nicht abgeneigt."

„Ja, natürlich...", sagte Tamara, „Severus würdest du bitte..."

Sie verstummte, weil der kurze vernichtende Blick, den Ihr Snape daraufhin zuwarf, alles darüber aussagte, was er von dieser vertraulichen Anrede im Beisein von McGonagall hielt.

McGonagalls Mundwinkel zuckten amüsiert, aber sie enthielt sich eines entsprechenden Kommentars.

„Bei der Auswahl des Weins verlasse ich mich gern auf ihren vorzüglichen Geschmack, Severus", sagte sie statt dessen diplomatisch.

Auf einen kurzen Wink von Snapes Zauberstab hin erschienen drei Gläser Rotwein auf dem Tisch, und nachdem die beiden Frauen gegenüber voneinander Platz genommen hatten, setzte sich der noch immer ziemlich finster dreinblickende Tränkemeister auf den Stuhl an der Stirnseite des Tisches.

„Superb!", sagte McGonagall anerkennend, nach dem sie einen Schluck Wein genommen hatte.

Snapes Dank für dieses Kompliment bestand aus einem knappen Nicken.

„Wo verbringen sie denn ihren Urlaub, Professor McGonagall", fragte Tamara interessiert.

„Bei einer alten Freundin in Cornwall", gab McGonagall bereitwillig Auskunft. „Sie hat ein Häuschen am Meer - es ist wirklich wunderschön dort, und es tut gut, so richtig ausgiebig mit der lieben Tessy zu plaudern, nachdem wir uns das ganze restliche Jahr weitgehend auf Eulenkontakt beschränken – aber mitunter ist sie auch etwas anstrengend, die Beste. Es wird mir sicherlich ganz gut tun, einen Tag Pause in Hogwarts einzulegen."

Tamara nickte verständnisvoll, im Gegensatz zu Snape, der sich nur wenig Mühe gab, seinen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen, was McGonagall auch mit leichter Verärgerung zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Sie sehen so aus, als ginge ihnen das gegen den Strich, Herr Kollege", sagte sie spitz.

„Es ist nicht mein Schloss!", antwortete Snape brummig.

„Nein, das ist es nicht - Merlin sei Dank!", murmelte McGonagall, trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wein und wandte sich wieder Tamara zu.

„Nun – was machen ihre Studien, meine Liebe? Entspricht der Unterricht den Vorstellungen, die sie hatten?", fragte McGonagall.

„Meine Erwartungen wurden bei Weitem übertroffen!", sagte Tamara mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Snape.

„Ach... tatsächlich?", sagte McGonagall. „Heißt das, sie haben sich mit den ...äh, ...etwas eigenwilligen Unterrichtsmethoden meines jungen Kollegen hier abgefunden, oder sollte er wider Erwarten sogar einmal ein wenig humaner vorgegangen sein...?"

„Sie hat sich abgefunden!", antwortete Snape an Tamaras Stelle.

„Hätte mich auch gewundert...", murmelte McGonagall.

„Ich lerne wirklich sehr viel bei Se..., in Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall", sagte Tamara.

„Ach nennen sie mich doch Minerva", sagte McGonagall belustigt, „nachdem sie und Severus die Förmlichkeiten schon völlig ad acta gelegt zu haben scheinen..."

Sie wurde umgehend mit einem bösen Blick aus zwei wütend zusammengekniffenen schwarzen Augen belohnt, den sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln erwiderte.

„Ich würde es bei Weitem vorziehen, Minerva, wenn sie ihr Augenmerk auf die Dinge beschränken, die in ihren Kompetenzbereich fallen", sagte Snape seidig.

„Nachdem Tamara dem Hause Gryffindor zugehörig ist, fällt ihr ...Umgang - mit wem auch immer in dieser Schule - durchaus in meinen Kompetenzbereich", sagte McGonagall gelassen.

„Wie war denn das Wetter in Cornwall?", versuchte Tamara verzweifelt die Situation zu entschärfen.

Die beiden Kontrahenten schienen jedoch ihre Anwesenheit vorübergehend vergessen zu haben.

„Natürlich! Ich bin auch völlig sicher, sie würden nie ihren Status als Hauslehrerin ausnützten, um ihre Nase in Dinge zu stecken, die sie nichts angehen", sagte Snape, wobei er es schaffte, seine Stimme trotz des rüden Textes noch ein wenig einlullender klingen zu lassen.

„Das hoffe ich doch sehr, dass sich nicht solche abstrusen Ideen in ihren ansonsten hochintelligenten Gedankengängen breit machen, werter Herr Kollege", sagte McGonagall, immer noch gesetzt, aber schon mit etwas mehr Schärfe in der Stimme.

„Ganz im Gegenteil, verehrte Frau Kollegin – ich bin sicher, sie wollten ursprünglich nur ihre Freude darüber zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich nicht darauf bestanden habe, den Umgang mit unserer reichlich erwachsenen, und damit auch annähernd gleichrangigen Nachhilfeschülerin mit unnötigem Formalismus zu belasten", sagte Snape ausgesucht samtig.

„Genau das war meine Anliegen", sagte McGonagall mit einem sardonischen Lächeln. „Wie schön, dass sie das mit dem ihnen eigenen Scharfsinn umgehend erkannt haben, ohne mir unnütz eine weniger wohlwollende Motivation zu unterstellen."

„So etwas Ungeheuerliches würde ich mir nie und nimmer anmaßen", sagte Snape, einen Hauch von Bestürzung vortäuschend.

„Und ich würde mich selbstredend auch nie dazu versteigen, so etwas Negatives von ihnen auch nur zu denken", flötete McGonagall.

„Ich danke ihnen, verehrte Kollegin!", sagte Snape mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. „Diese Aussage trägt in der Tat erheblich zu meinem geistigen und moralischen Wohlbefinden bei."

McGonagall bedachte ihn mit einem königlichen Nicken.

„Das Wetter war wundervoll in Cornwall", sagte sie plötzlich, mit nun wieder völlig normaler Stimme zu Tamara. „Strahlender Sonnenschein und eine frische Briese. Aber sie wollten mir doch von ihren Fortschritten in _Verteidigung_ und _Zaubertränke_ erzählen – fahren sie doch bitte damit fort, meine Liebe."

„Ja, äh... meine Fortschritte...", sagte Tamara zögernd, immer noch etwas verwirrt, von dem verbalen Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden Professoren.

„Auch wenn es vielleicht den Anschein erweckt...", mischte sich Snape wieder ein, „sie hat nichts von ihrem Sprachvermögen eingebüßt – nicht dass sie diesbezüglich auf dumme Gedanken kommen, Minerva!"

„Es wäre ihnen durchaus zuzutrauen, den ein oder anderen Verstummungszauber über eine Schülerin zu legen, wenn ihnen niemand auf die Finger sieht, Severus", sagte McGonagall kühl.

„Mein Sprachvermögen ist völlig intakt", beeilte Tamara sich zu sagen_ (...Wenn du wüstest, was er erst mit seinen Fingern alles anstellt...)_ da sie einen weiteren Disput zwischen den Beiden möglichst verhindern wollte.

„Das freut mich zu hören!", sagte McGonagall mit einem letzten scharfen Seitenblick auf Snape, der sich bemühte, möglichst gelangweilt auszusehen.

„Ich habe wirklich sehr viel gelernt, in den vier Wochen, die ich nun hier bin", sagte Tamara, „die Unterrichtsmethoden mögen zwar etwas ...gewöhnungsbedürftig sein, aber nichts desto trotz äußerst, äh ...motivierend. Und ich bin sehr dankbar, für die Mühe, die ...Severus sich mit mir macht", fügte sie leiser, und etwas zögerlich hinzu.

„Wer hätte das gedacht, Herr Kollege, dass sich einmal eine Schülerin so positiv über sie äußert?", sagte McGonagall spöttisch. „Ich hege fast den Verdacht, Tamara ist wohl doch nicht in den Genuss der kompletten Palette von Gemeinheiten..., pardon, ich meine natürlich Besonderheiten, gekommen, die sie gewöhnlich im Unterricht abzulassen pflegen."

„Das mag daran liegen", sagte Snape schneidend, „dass sie wesentlich weniger mimosenhaft ist, als das ihre Gryffindor-Lämmchen für gewöhnlich sind. Außerdem hat sie aufgrund ihrer Reife keine pubertären Anwandlungen – wofür ich wirklich sehr dankbar bin – lärmt nicht auf den Fluren herum, _und_ sie ist eine aufmerksame Schülerin, die unbedingt etwas lernen will – was man von der Horde Hohlköpfe, die ich ansonsten unterrichten muss, nicht unbedingt behaupten kann."

„Oh, wie schön - noch eine Premiere!", sagte McGonagall amüsiert. „Professor Severus Snape geruht, sich lobend über eine Schülerin zu äußern – darauf können sie sich wirklich etwas einbilden, Tamara!"

Tamara sah verunsichert von McGonagall zu Snape, der ein genervtes Schnauben von sich gab.

„Dann richte ich Albus also aus, dass alles bestens läuft, ja?", fragte McGonagall. „Kann er die Abschlussprüfung für Tamara in die Wege leiten?"

„Ja, ich denke schon!", sagte Snape. „Vorausgesetzt, sie kommt auch mit dem Stoff der siebten Jahrgangsstufe, der in den nächsten Wochen ansteht, so gut zurecht, wie mit dem bisherigen, hat sie gute Chancen, die Prüfung zu bestehen."

McGonagall nickte und warf Tamara einen auffordernden Blick zu.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben!", sagte diese folgsam.

„So ist's recht!", sagte McGonagall anerkennend. „Zeigen sie, was in ihnen steckt!"

Tamara schluckte. _(...Wenn du wüsstest...) _

„Das werde ich!", sagte sie energisch.

„Dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück", sagte McGonagall freundlich, „oder noch besser, Geduld, Durchhaltevermögen und Gelassenheit", fügte sie mit einem vielsagenden Seitenblick auf Snape hinzu.

„Vielen Dank, Minerva!", sagte Tamara.

„Nachdem das nun geklärt zu sein scheint...", sagte Snape, und erhob sich, „...würden mich die Damen bitte kurz entschuldigen? Ich möchte noch einen Brief an Albus fertig machen, in einer anderen Angelegenheit – und ich würde diesen lieber ihnen mitgeben, Minerva, als ihn mit einer Eule zu schicken."

„Es ehrt mich, dass sie mir mehr Vertauen entgegenbringen, als einer Eule", sagte McGonagall lächelnd. „So – und jetzt erzählen sie mir doch mal, wie es ihnen in Hogwarts gefällt", fuhr sie an Tamara gewandt fort, als ihr Kollege sich bereits auf den Ausgang zubewegte.

„Es ist wirklich fantastisch hier", sagte Tamara, die verwundert aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, dass Snape sich noch einmal umgedreht hatte, und nun seinen Zauberstab zog...

McGonagall nickte zustimmend.

...Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihren Rücken...

„Ich wünschte, ich wäre hier zur Schule gegangen, als ich noch jünger war", sagte Tamara.

„Ja – an Hogwarts kommt so leicht keine der anderen Schulen heran", sagte McGonagall stolz.

...Snape bewegte lautlos die Lippen.

Für einen kurzen Moment trat ein allarmierter Ausdruck in McGonagalls Gesicht, der jedoch sofort wieder verschwand, und einer leicht irritiert wirkenden Mine Platz machte.

„Was sagte ich gerade...?", murmelte sie. „Ach ja – Hogwarts! Es ist meine Heimat geworden, im Lauf der Jahrzehnte – nirgendwo auf der Welt möchte ich lieber leben."

„Das kann ich gut verstehen", sagte Tamara, und sah nachdenklich auf die, hinter Snape zufallende Tür.

„So – und nachdem wir nun unter uns sind – sagen sie mir doch, wie Severus sich in Wahrheit benimmt", sagte McGonagall schmunzelnd, „und vor allem, ob sie sein Verhalten immer noch _süß_ finden", fügte sie belustigt hinzu.

„Okay – als _süß _würde ich das mittlerweile nicht mehr bezeichnen", gab Tamara grinsend zu, „er hat in der Tat eine wesentlich einschüchterndere Wirkung, als ich zunächst angenommen hatte. Aber was ich vorhin gesagt habe, war durchaus ernst gemeint – ich hätte es wahrscheinlich nie so weit gebracht, in diesen beiden Unterrichtfächern, wenn Severus mich nicht so getriezt hätte."

„Wie, um alles in der Welt, haben sie ihn dazu gebracht, sich mit ihnen zu duzen?", fragte McGonagall neugierig. „Das sieht ihm absolut nicht ähnlich."

„Das war der Einsatz bei einer Wette, die wir in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste laufen hatten", sagte Tamara.

„Ich dachte mir schon etwas in der Art", sagte McGonagall amüsiert. „Wie macht er sich den so, als Lehrer für Verteidigung?"

„Oh – sehr gut! Wobei er den theoretischen Teil ziemlich knapp abhandelt – er gibt mir hierzu aber jede Menge Lesestoff, und - zu meinem Leidwesen – auch jede Menge Hausaufgaben", berichtete Tamara bereitwillig. „Die meiste Zeit haben wir bisher damit verbracht, meine Reflexe, und meine mentalen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren."

„Und wie hat er auf die Nachricht

reagiert, dass er im kommenden Jahr wieder nicht den offenen Posten für Verteidigung bekommt", fragte McGonagall.

„Nun ja – er war schon extrem übel drauf, an dem Tag", sagte Tamara, und verdrehte die Augen, „aber ich habe es geschafft, ihn weitgehend zu entschärfen, bevor er beim Duell den Boden mit mir aufgewischt hat."

„Sie duellieren sich?", fragte McGonagall interessiert. „Was unternimmt er noch, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu trainieren."

„Neuerdings versuche ich mich in Okklumentik", sagte Tamara. „Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatte ich auch hier schon ein paar kleine Erfolge."

„Okklumentik?", sagte McGonagall überrascht. „Das nenne ich Mut. Der Gedanke, ausgerechnet Severus würde versuchen, in meinen Geist einzudringen, ist ziemlich erschreckend", fügte sie mit vielsagendem Lächeln hinzu. „Das hat schon etwas Gruseliges!"

„Mein Bedürfnis, ausgerechnet in ihren Geist eindringen zu wollen, Minerva, ist äußerst minimal – um nicht zu sagen – gleich null", ertönte eine äußerst eisige Stimme hinter ihr.

Beide Frauen schreckten hoch.

„Severus! Müssen sie sich so anschleichen?", sagte McGonagall vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich bin durchaus nicht geschlichen", sagte Snape, „sie waren wohl nur so sehr mit Aushorchen beschäftigt, dass ihr sonstiges Wahrnehmungsvermögen vorübergehend nur eingeschränkt funktioniert hat."

„Ich habe Tamara nicht ausgehorcht!", schnaubte McGonagall entrüstet. „Wir haben uns nur unterhalten!"

Snape zog skeptisch die Brauen in die Höhe.

„Hier ist der Brief für Albus", sagte er, und hielt ihr einen versiegelten Umschlag entgegen.

„Danke!", sagte McGonagall, und nahm den Brief mit spitzen Fingern entgegen. „Den hatten sie aber schnell fertig – und auch noch versiegelt – ganz so weit ist es also doch nicht her, mit ihrem Vertrauen zu mir", fügte sie vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

„Aber nein!", sagte Snape gelassen. „Das ist nur für den Fall, dass sie auf dem Rückweg überfallen und umgebracht werden... deswegen habe ich auch das Siegel dahingehend modifiziert, dass es eine kleine, aber heftige Explosion hervorruft, sollte es von jemand anderem als Albus geöffnet werden."

„Nett!", sagte McGonagall trocken, und ließ den Umschlag unter ihrem Umhang verschwinden.

„Wann werden sie den Schulleiter treffen?", fragte Snape.

„Übermorgen – da kommt er zum Tee", sagte McGonagall. „Bei dieser Gelegenheit werde ich ihm auch von Tamaras Fortschritten berichten, und von dem augenscheinlich guten Einfluss, den sie auf ihren unleidigen Lehrer ausübt", fügte sie genüsslich hinzu, „das wird Albus sicher gerne hören."

Snapes Antwort darauf bestand in einem verächtlichen Brummen.

„So, ihr Lieben, und nun werde ich euch wieder verlassen", sagte McGonagall aufgeräumt, und erhob sich.

„Sie gehen schon?", fragte Tamara verwundert. „Wollten sie nicht bis morgen Nachmittag bleiben?"

Snape sah Tamara ungehalten an und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Ich kann leider nicht länger bleiben", sagte McGonagall, „meine Freundin Tessy hat für heute eine Mitternachtsparty geplant – ganz wie ihn alten Zeiten..." Ihr Blick wurde verträumt. „Hatte ich das vorhin nicht erwähnt?", fuhr sie nachdenklich fort.

„Wahrscheinlich habe ich es nur überhört", sagte Tamara und warf Snape einen äußerst vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Dieser bemühte sich redlich um einen völlig neutralen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Soll ich sie zum Tor begleiten, Minerva?", fragte er höflich, während er ebenfalls aufstand.

„Nein danke, Severus!", sagte Minerva leicht verwundert. „Das ist nett von ihnen, aber ich finde schon allein hinaus. Leisten sie lieber der jungen hübschen Dame hier weiterhin Gesellschaft."

Snape nickte ihr kommentarlos zu.

„Sie scheinen tatsächlich eine erstaunliche Wirkung auf ihn zu haben", raunte McGonagall Tamara zu, als sie sich von ihr verabschiedete.

„Oh, ja, ...kann sein", sagte Tamara lächelnd _(...wenn du wüsstest...) _„Grüßen sie Albus ganz herzlich von mir!", fügte sie hinzu.

„Das werde ich!", sagte McGonagall lächelnd.

Kaum das McGonagall die Halle verlassen hatte, nahm Tamara Snape ins Visier, der mit unbewegtem Gesichtsausdruck am Tisch saß.

„Du hast ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert!", sagte Tamara anklagend.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du darauf kommst", sagte Snape unschuldig.

„Das weißt du ganz genau! Sie hat vorher laut und deutlich verkündet, dass sie bis morgen bleiben will", schnaubte Tamara, „Und außerdem habe ich gesehen, das du sie mit deinem Zauberstab angepeilt hast."

„Tja - hast du mich doch glatt erwischt!", sagte Snape grinsend. „Was soll's? Hauptsache, sie ist weg!"

„Aber das kann doch nicht wahr sein, das du so mir nichts – dir nichts im Gedächtnis von jemandem herumpfuscht", sagte Tamara empört, „so etwas ist verantwortungslos und moralisch absolut verwerflich!"

„Ach weißt du Tamara", sagte Snape freundlich, „so eine kleine Gedächtnismanipulation fällt bei meinem umfangreichen Sündenregister absolut nicht ins Gewicht."

Er trank sein Glas aus, und stand auf.

„Und nun werde ich mich zurückziehen", sagte er. „Ich wüsche dir angenehme Nachtruhe."

„Du gehst?", fragte Tamara ungläubig.

„Ja!", sagte Snape, und kam um den Tisch herum zu ihrem Stuhl. „Die gute Minerva hat irgendwie meine Lust auf ein Schäferstündchen mit dir völlig lahmgelegt."

Tamara sah ihn fassungslos an.

Er beugte sich herunter und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss.

„Du wirst dich bis morgen gedulden müssen!", sagte er lächelnd, und strich leicht mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange, bevor er sich umdrehte, um die Halle zu verlassen.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15 – Kapitulation 

Nachdem Tamara in der Nacht noch lange gegrübelt hatte, ob sie nun eigentlich erleichtert oder doch eher enttäuscht war, über Snapes plötzlichen Abgang, lag sie am Sonntag morgen noch selig schlummernd in ihrem Bett als die Sonne hoch genug stand, um durch das Schlafzimmerfenster zu scheinen.

Geweckt wurde sie allerdings nicht von der Sonne, sondern von einem energischen Klopfen an ihrer Türe.

Zuerst hatte sie ein paar panische Sekunden lang das Gefühl, es wäre Montag, und sie hätte schon wieder verschlafen, und würde erneut zu spät zu Snapes Unterricht kommen – wofür er ihr diesmal mit Sicherheit mindestens einen üblen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen würde.

Einen kurzen Moment später war sie sich jedoch völlig sicher, dass heute Sonntag war, und sie absolut nichts verbrochen hatte.

Daher sah sie auch keinen Grund, sofort aufzustehen, sondern schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab, und legte einen Sonorus-Zauber auf ihre Stimmbänder.

„Wer ist da?", hallte ihre Stimme durch den Raum.

„Na wer wohl?", donnerte Snapes Stimme – ebenfalls magisch verstärkt – zurück.

„Ein Hauself, der Professor Snape nachmacht?", rief Tamara.

„Sehr witzig!", dröhnte Snape. „Wenn du Interesse hast, diesen Tag in meiner Gesellschaft zu verbringen, dann komm runter in die Halle – bald - sonst bin ich weg!"

„Severus?", rief Tamara.

Sie wickelte sich schnell in ihre Bettdecke, stolperte zur Tür, und riss diese auf, doch der Korridor vor ihrer Wohnung war leer.

Verdammt! Das war typisch für ihn, sie schon wieder unter Zeitdruck zu setzen. Immer musste es nach seinen Bedingungen laufen. Und er konnte auch nicht fragen: „_Tamara – hättest du nicht Lust, den Tag mit mir zu verbringen?" _oder noch besser: _„Tamara – ich würde gerne den Tag mit dir verbringen – hast du Lust?" _– Nein! Schon wieder ein Ultimatum! _„Komm runter, sonst bin ich weg!"_ Unmöglich, dieser Mann!

Wütend warf sie die Decke zurück aufs Bett und marschierte ins Badezimmer.

Eigentlich sollte sie ihn da unten sitzen lassen! Das würde ihm recht geschehen, diesem Despoten!

Sie klatschte sich schnell ein paar Handvoll kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, putzte sich die Zähne, und bürstete ihre Haare.

Warum tat sie nur immer wieder genau das, was er wollte. _Weil du es auch willst..._ sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf. _...und er weiß genau, das du es auch willst..._

Sie wühlte in ihrem Kleiderschrank und zog die ausgefranstesten Jeans heraus, die sie finden konnte, ein verwaschenes rotes T-Shirt und ein Paar alte Stoffturnschuhe.

Wenn sie sich schon die Blöße gab, auf seinen Zuruf hin anzutanzen, wollte sie wenigstens einen möglichst unbemühten Eindruck machen, indem sie sich deutlich von seinem konservativen Kleidungsstil abhob.

Als sie in die Halle kam, saß Snape bereits am Tisch und frühstückte.

Tamara schlenderte betont langsam zum Lehrertisch.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", dröhnte ihre Stimme. _Scheiße_! Sie hatte vergessen, den _Sonorus_ rückgängig zu machen.

Snape zuckte zusammen, und sah sie vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich bin nicht taub!", sagte er bissig.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung!", sagte Tamara in einem süßlichen Ton - der ziemlich genau darüber Aufschluss gab, wie wenig leid es ihr tatsächlich tat - nachdem sie den Zauber aufgehoben hatte.

Snape brummte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Kaffeetasse in seiner Hand zu.

„So – und wobei habe ich nun die große Ehre, dir Gesellschaft leisten zu dürfen?", fragte Tamara spitz, nachdem sie ebenfalls Platz genommen, und sich Tee und Toast genommen hatte.

„Täuscht mich der Eindruck, oder sind wir heute etwas schlecht gelaunt?", fragte Snape unter provokantem Einsatz beider Augenbrauen.

„Wir? Das kann ich nicht beurteilen!", sagte Tamara giftig. „ICH bin durch ein lautes, ungeduldiges Klopfen an der Tür, gefolgt von einer hundsgemeinen Erpressung geweckt worden – das katapultiert meine Laune nicht gerade in schwindelerregende Höhen."

„Tz tz tz – so empfindlich heute? Wie möchten Madame denn gerne geweckt werden?", sagte Snape spöttisch.

„Das wirst du nie herausfinden, wenn du mich immer so kaltschnäuzig abservierst, wie gestern Abend", knurrte Tamara.

„Mir war so, als wären deine Pläne für gestern Abend ursprünglich nicht so geartet gewesen, als dass sie meine Anwesenheit bei deinem Erwachen mit einbezogen hätten", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Ursprünglich nicht – das ist schon richtig", gab Tamara zu, „aber dann..."

„Aber dann hast du dich anders entschieden", unterbrach Snape sie, „und ich habe mich eben später anders entschieden – wo ist da bitte der Unterschied?"

„Das weißt du genau!", fauchte Tamara empört. „Du spielst mit mir! Du wickelst mich ein und du stößt mich weg – mal bist du liebevoll und mal grausam - ganz wie es dir beliebt."

„Und das verunsichert dich...?", fragte Snape samtig.

„Ja!", flüsterte Tamara.

„Und es fasziniert dich zugleich...?"

„...Ja, aber..."

„Und es erregt dich!"

„Nein!"

„Doch! Ich spüre es!", raunte Snape.

„Verdammter Schnüffler!", zischte Tamara.

Snape lachte, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, und betrachtete sie mit einem fast liebevoll anmutenden Blick.

„Warum wehrst du dich dagegen?", fragte er amüsiert. „Ist das der fürchterliche Gryffindor-Stolz, der dir da im Wege steht?"

„Was ist daran so fürchterlich, sich seinen Stolz zu bewahren?", fragte Tamara giftig.

„Es ist nur ein kleiner Schritt vom Stolz zur Überheblichkeit", belehrte Snape sie.

„Na das sagt ja wohl gerade der Richtige!", schnaubte Tamara. „Du sprichst da aus eigener Erfahrung, ja?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst - meine Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet rührt eher von langjähriger Beobachtung her", sagte Snape schmunzelnd. „Mir scheint übrigens, du bist heute ziemlich frech, für eine Schülerin."

„Es ist unterrichtsfrei – da kann ich sein, wie ich will!", sagte Tamara patzig.

Snape sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist?", knurrte Tamara.

„Nichts! Ich warte nur darauf, dass du aufspringst und mit dem Fuß aufstampfst", sagte Snape lächelnd.

Tamara starrte böse zurück.

„Warum behandelst du mich so?", sagte sie anklagend. „Was habe ich dir getan?"

Snape legte den Kopf schief und schien zu überlegen.

„Neulich nacht, als ich zu dir gekommen bin, um meine Wettschulden einzulösen, hast du gesagt, du würdest dich ergeben", sagte er schließlich nach einer Weile, während er seine Kaffeetasse einer genauen Betrachtung unterzog. „Hast du eigentlich mal darüber nachgedacht, was das bedeutet?", fuhr er fort, wobei er sie nun mit einem scharfen Blick musterte.

„Stimmt – das habe ich gesagt – und in dem Moment habe ich es auch so gemeint", sagte Tamara leise, „aber, nachdem wir uns dort auf dem Sofa ...so gut verstanden haben, konnte ich da auch noch nicht wissen, dass du wieder zum tyrannischen Mistkerl mutieren würdest."

„Eine nette Unterhaltung, eine Umarmung und ein Kuss verändern keinen Menschen", sagte Snape. „Es war reichlich blauäugig von dir, so etwas anzunehmen."

Tamara schnaubte frustriert und senkte den Kopf.

„Hör auf zu kämpfen!", sagte Snape ungewöhnlich sanft.

„Das kann ich nicht!"

„Doch, du kannst!"

„Du würdest mich dann noch mehr verachten!", sagte Tamara.

„Im Gegenteil - ich würde dich bewundern, für deinen Mut", sagte Snape.

„Meinst du nicht eigentlich _Demut_?", fragte Tamara heiser.

„Zur Demut gehört sehr viel mehr Stärke, als man meinen möchte", sagte Snape ruhig, „vor allem bei einer so bemerkenswert selbstsicheren und eigenwilligen Person wie dir."

„Ich kann das nicht!", sagte Tamara gequält.

„Du brauchst nichts weiter zu tun, als dich einfach fallen lassen", sagte Snape.

Tamara sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Vertrau mir!", sagte Snape eindringlich.

„Ich habe Angst!", flüsterte Tamara erstickt.

Snape stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum, auf ihre Seite herüber. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und sah ihr tief in die Augen, bevor er ihr die Hand entgegenstreckte.

Zögernd ergriff Tamara seine Hand. Seine Finger schlossen sich mit festem Druck um die ihren. Er zog sie langsam zu sich hoch, nahm ihren Kopf in beide Hände und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„Wovor fürchtest du dich?", fragte er leise.

„Davor, mich zu verlieren!", flüsterte Tamara.

„Du wirst dich nicht verlieren", sagte Snape, „du wirst nur eine Seite an dir entdecken, die schon immer da war, die du dir bisher nur nicht gestattet hast, auszuleben."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?", sagte Tamara zweifelnd.

„Intuition!", sagte Snape lächelnd.

Tamara ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Brust sinken und seufzte vernehmlich.

„Ich habe mich noch nie zuvor so gefühlt", sagte sie.

„Nämlich wie?", fragte Snape.

„So hin- und hergerissen!", sagte Tamara. „Einerseits möchte ich so nahe wie möglich bei dir sein, andererseits habe ich den starken Drang, vor dir wegzulaufen. Wenn du mich so oberfies abkanzelst, in deinem Unterricht, dann könnte ich dir glatt einen Kessel an den Kopf schmeißen, und wenn du mich dann wieder so einlullst, mit deiner Wahnsinnsstimme, dann würde ich dir am liebsten um den Hals fallen."

„Du weißt also nicht genau, was du willst! Aber das ist doch absolut nicht ungewöhnlich – für eine Frau!", sagte Snape grinsend, was ihm einen Stoß in die Rippen einbrachte.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, ich würde kapitulieren", fragte Tamara nachdenklich, „wärst du dann freundlicher zu mir?"

„Manchmal...", sagte Snape, „...vielleicht!"

„Toll!", sagte Tamara sarkastisch. „Warum zweifle ich eigentlich noch?"

„Wenn du dich darauf verlassen könntest, dass ich nett zu dir bin, würdest du dich sehr schnell langweilen", sagte Snape launig. „Erst das Risiko macht die Sache so richtig interessant."

„Ach so? Okay - dann werde ich mich ergeben!", sagte Tamara forsch.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Snape überrascht.

„Ja! ...Manchmal!...Vielleicht!", sagte Tamara grinsend.

Snape sah sie amüsiert und trotzdem strafend an.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast!", sagte Tamara achselzuckend. „Das macht die Sache erst interessant – so ein bisschen Risiko."

„Du bist sowieso ein wandelndes Risiko!", brummte Snape.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was du damit andeuten willst!", sagte Tamara unschuldig, und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille.

Snape umarmte sie ebenfalls und ließ seine Hände langsam von ihrem Rücken zu ihrem Hintern wandern. Als er dort angekommen war, und mit den Fingern über die ausgefransten, und stellenweise durchlöcherten Gesäßtaschen ihrer Jeans strich, runzelte er missbilligend die Stirn.

„Aus welcher Kiste hast du eigentlich diese Klamotten gezogen?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Ist dir das etwa zu flippig?", sagte Tamara feixend. „Ja – als Spießer hat man's nicht leicht!"

„Du nennst mich einen Spießer?", sagte Snape, machte sich von ihr los, und warf ihr einen drohenden Blick zu, wobei seine Mundwinkel jedoch verdächtig zuckten.

Snape war auf ähnlich Art gekleidet wie am vorigen Abend, in Hose und Hemd. Tamara ließ ihren Blick einmal von oben nach unten und wieder zurück wandern.

„Nun ja – deinen gewöhnlichen Kleidungsstil kann wohl nicht anders als extrem konservativ bezeichnen", sagte sie achselzuckend, „obwohl es heute gar nicht so schlimm ist."

„Würdest du es vorziehen, mich ebenfalls in ...Lumpen zu sehen?", fragte Snape spitz.

„Das sind keine Lumpen, das ist _Used-Look_, und der ist total _in_", sagte Tamara, „aber davon hast du natürlich nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung.

„Eine treffende Bezeichnung!", schnaubte Snape. „Das Zeug sieht tatsächlich ziemlich gebraucht aus." Er sah sie nun ebenfalls berechnend von oben bis unten an. „Aber das hat natürlich auch einen Vorteil - auf ein paar Löcher mehr in dieser Hose wird es wohl nicht ankommen, und dieses dünne Fähnchen, das du oben herum trägst, sieht aus, als würde es schon zerreißen, wenn man etwas zu scharf hinschaut", stellte er erfreut fest.

„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa die Kleider vom Leib reißen?", sagte Tamara mit gespieltem Entsetzen.

„Würde dir das etwa nicht gefallen?", fragte Snape samtig. „Du hattest doch erwähnt, dass du gerne ein Vorspiel möchtest."

„Ich glaube, du hast da etwas missverstanden!", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

„Ach wirklich?", sagte Snape unschuldig.

Er nahm dem unteren Saum ihres T-Shirts zwischen die Finger und betrachtete es versonnen. Kurz entschlossen griff er mit der anderen Hand ebenfalls an diese Stelle und riss mit einem kräftigen Ruck den Stoff auseinander. Das dünne, durch häufiges Waschen schon ziemlich marode Material gab sofort nach.

Trotzdem sie beinahe schon auf so eine Aktion gefasst gewesen war, entwich Tamara ein überraschtes Keuchen, das ohnehin passend war, da Snape sich umgehend auf den freigelegten Stellen ihres Dekolletes zu schaffen machte. Gleichzeitig suchte er mit einer Hand zielstrebig nach einem Riss auf der Rückseite ihrer Hose, der sich zwischen dem Gesäß und dem Oberschenkel befand. Als er diesen gefunden hatte, fuhr er mit seinen Fingern hinein und versuchte unter dem Stoff in höhere Regionen zu gelangen. Nachdem ihm dies nicht in zufriedenstellender Weise gelang, erweiterte er den Riss, und zerrte letztendlich so lange daran, bis die Hose im Schritt komplett aufgerissen war.

Er schob ihren knappen Slip zur Seite und drang in einer energischen Bewegung mit seinen Fingern zum Ziel seiner Wünsche vor.

„Ich glaube, ich kann diesem Used-Look doch etwas abgewinnen", flüsterte er Tamara ins Ohr, als sie sich stöhnend unter seinem Griff wand.

Kurz darauf lag Tamara erneut mit dem Rücken auf dem Tisch, und Snape führte das zu Ende, wobei er am Vorabend so unliebsam unterbrochen worden war.

Als sie etwas später wieder in ihre Jeans schlüpfte, stellte Tamara überrascht fest, das diese wieder völlig intakt war. Snape hatte scheinbar gezaubert, ohne das sie es bemerkt hatte.

„Du hast meine Sachen repariert!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Schon gut – du musst dich nicht bedanken!", sagte Snape trocken, der bereits wieder komplett angezogen war.

„Du hast mit deinem _Reparo_ meinen schönen Used-Look versaut", schnaubte Tamara. „Die Hose sieht aus wie neu!"

„Na das ist doch positiv", sagte Snape leicht gereizt. „Es reicht ja wohl, wenn der Inhalt gebraucht ist."

Er wich ihrer Hand die nach ihm schlug geschickt aus.

„Das war meine Lieblings-Jeans!", sagte Tamara anklagend. „in der habe ich praktisch jahrelang gewohnt – und nun ist sie einfach irgendeine Jeans."

Snape sah sie an, als hätte sie völlig den Verstand verloren. Danach warf er einen prüfenden Blick auf den Tisch, auf dem sie gerade zu Gange gewesen waren.

„Was tust du da?", fragte Tamara misstrauisch.

„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass ich dir nicht das Gehirn rausge... schüttelt habe", sagte Snape.

Diesmal erwischte sie ihn an der Schulter.

„Ich will meine alte Jeans wieder haben!", forderte Tamara energisch.

„O.k.!", sagte Snape resigniert. „Willst du die Risse an strategisch günstigeren Stellen als vorher?"

„Die Risse sollen genau dahin, wo sie vorher auch waren", sagte Tamara streng.

„Dann zieh das Ding mal lieber aus", sagte Snape. „Das ist ein komplizierter Zauberspruch – ich will nicht, das du womöglich auch noch ein paar Löcher kriegst, da wo sie nicht hingehören", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

Tamara warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, schälte sich wieder aus der Hose, und warf diese auf den Tisch.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab, zielte auf die Jeans und bewegte lautlos die Lippen.

Mit einem leisen Plopp verwandelte sich die Hose in eine elegantes schwarzsamtenes Abendkleid.

„Severus!", sagte Tamara warnend. „Ich will meine Jeans!"

„Du bist aber verdammt hartnäckig!", seufzte Snape und murmelte einen weiteren Zauberspruch.

Nun lag wieder die Jeans auf dem Tisch, und auf den ersten Blick sah sie genauso abgewetzt und zerschlissen aus, wie im Urzustand.

Tamara hob die Hose hoch und besah sie prüfend von allen Seiten. Danach schlüpfte sie hinein und lief ein paar Schritte hin und her.

„Perfekt!", sagte sie schließlich strahlend, fiel Snape um den Hals, und gab ihm einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange.

„Und da heißt es immer, Frauen wären so anspruchsvoll, und nur äußerst schwer zufrieden zu stellen", sagte Snape ungläubig, „dabei kann man manche mit ein paar Löchern in der Hose glücklich machen."

„So? Wieviel Erfahrung hast du denn so, mit anderen Frauen?", fragte Tamara beiläufig.

„Sei nicht so neugierig!", sagte Snape, und schob sie in Richtung der Türe.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Vormittages im Freien, da das Wetter, das sich morgens eher wechselhaft präsentiert hatte, nun zusehends aufklarte.

Während sie über die Ländereien spazierten stellte Tamara erfreut fest, dass Snape durchaus ein angenehmer und interessanter Gesprächspartner sein konnte, wenn er in der richtigen Laune war. Abgesehen davon, dass er sie rücksichtslos mit seinem Sarkasmus niederbügelte, wenn sie etwas auch nur annähernd Banales von sich gab, verlief ihre Unterhaltung sehr erfreulich. Lediglich dann, wenn sie mit ihren Fragen zu sehr in den vermeintlichen Hochsicherheitstrakt seiner Vergangenheit eindrang, wurde er vorübergehend äußerst wortkarg und abweisend.

Nachdem sie an einem netten Plätzchen hinter den Gewächshäusern, das mit Tisch und Stühlen ausgestattet war, ein leichtes Mittagessen eingenommen hatten, schlenderten sie zum See hinunter und setzten sich unter einen der großen Bäume in der Nähe des Ufers.

In einvernehmlichem Schweigen lehnten sich beide an den dicken Stamm, und Tamara legte vertraulich ihren Kopf an Snapes Schulter, was ihn nicht weiter zu stören schien.

„Darf ich dich mal was fragen, Severus?", sagte Tamara nach einer ganzen Weile.

„Warum nur versetzt mich diese Frage in Verbindung mit diesem Tonfall umgehend in Alarmbereitschaft?", brummte Snape unwillig.

„Weil du ein oberspießiger Chauvinist bist?", schlug Tamara vor.

„Was würdest du eigentlich davon halten, wenn ich dich im See ertränke?", gab Snape zurück.

„So was Undankbares!", sagte Tamara grinsend. „Da will man helfen, und erntet nichts als Aggression! Dabei wollte ich dir nur eine ganz klitzekleine harmlose Frage stellen."

„Frag!", knurrte Snape.

„Was empfindest du eigentlich für mich?", fragte Tamara vorsichtig.

„Bei allen Göttern – ich hätte es wissen müssen! Allein dieser Tonfall!", blaffte Snape. „Eine klitzekleine Frage", säuselte er, übertrieben ihre Stimme imitierend, „ganz harmlos! Aber wehe, du gibst die falsche Antwort – dann hexe ich dir die Eier weg!"

Tamara musste bei dieser Darbietung wider Willen lachen, hakte aber dennoch nach, da sie die Frage durchaus ernst gemeint hatte.

„Und...?", sagte sie, und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Was und?", schnaubte Snape genervt.

„Deine Antwort...?", bohrte Tamara weiter.

„Ich hänge an meinen Eiern!", sagte Snape im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Dann bemüh dich!", sagte Tamara schmunzelnd.

Sie stemmte sich vom Boden hoch und schwang ein Bein über seinen Körper, sodass sie rittlings auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen kam.

„Hilfe!", sagte Snape.

„Sag was!", zischte Tamara grinsend, und packte ihn spielerisch beidseitig am Hemdkragen.

„Von allen Nervensägen, die mir je begegnet sind...", begann Snape.

„Oh – oh!", sagte Tamara kopfschüttelnd.

„...bist du bei Weitem...", fuhr er fort.

„Ja...?"

„...nicht die Allerschlimmste", beendete er grinsend seinen Satz.

„Dein Dasein als Eunuch ist so gut wie gesichert", sagte Tamara drohend.

„Dabei habe ich mich so bemüht!", sagte Snape zerknirscht.

„Hat leider nicht gereicht!", sagte Tamara bedauernd, und zog ihren Zauberstab. „Verabschiede dich, von deinen Kronjuwelen!"

Snape packte vorsichtshalber ihr Handgelenk und drehte den Stab von sich weg.

„Wie wäre es mit einer nonverbalen Antwort?", schlug er vor.

„Und was schwebt dir da vor?", sagte Tamara interessiert. „Lässt du mich per Legilimentik einen Blick in deinen Kopf werfen?"

„So sehr hänge ich auch wieder nicht an den Dingern!", schnaubte Snape. „Ich dachte da mehr an etwas Anderes."

Er versenkte die freie Hand in ihrem Haar, zog ihren Kopf zu sich herunter, und küsste sie – zunächst sanft und spielerisch, dann aber immer fordernder.

„Okay – du hast gewonnen!", sagte Tamara etwas atemlos, als er sie wieder freigab. „Ich lasse mir diese Eunuchen-Sache noch mal durch den Kopf gehen!"

„Das ist eine sehr weise Entscheidung", sagte Snape zufrieden.

„Aber eine vernünftige Antwort auf meine Frage möchte ich schon noch haben", sagte Tamara streng.

„Wie war noch mal die Frage?", sagte Snape nachdenklich.

„SEVERUS!"

„Ach, du meinst _diese_ Frage!", sagte er lachend, als sie den Zauberstab wegwarf um mit beiden Händen auf ihn loszugehen.

Er packte nun beide Handgelenke und drückte ihre Arme mit sanfter Gewalt hinter ihren Rücken. Gleichzeitig beugte er sich vor, und versuchte spielerisch, sie in den Hals zu beißen.

„Das kitzelt!", quietschte Tamara, und versuchte, sich seinem Griff, und seinen Bissen zu entwinden.

„Geschieht dir recht!", knurrte Snape. „Was folterst du auch arme Zauberer mit bösen Fragen!" Wieder vergrub er die Zähne genüsslich in ihrem Nacken.

„Lass mich los!", bettelte Tamara lachend.

„Wie?"

„Lass mich lo-ooos!", nölte Tamara.

„Was?"

„Loslassen!", japste Tamara.

„Ich versteh' dich so schlecht!", sagte Snape.

„Bitte!", winselte Tamara grinsend.

„Ach, ich soll dich loslassen! Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", meinte Snape amüsiert, und gab ihre Hände und auch den Hals frei.

Aufatmend legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und sah ihn liebvoll an.

„Severus?", sagte sie lächelnd.

Snape schüttelte sich leicht.

„Schon wieder dieser Tonfall!", sagte er misstrauisch.

„Gehen wir schwimmen?", fragte Tamara.

„Du hast ein Faible für Wasser, oder?", sagte Snape belustigt.

„Es ist ganz schön warm geworden, und ich möchte so gerne noch mal zu der kleinen Insel schwimmen", sagte Tamara. „Magst du?"

„Von mir aus – wenn du versprichst, mir unterwegs keine Fangfragen zu stellen", sagte Snape.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass wir uns während dem Schwimmen groß unterhalten werden", sagte Tamara schnippisch. „Ich habe nämlich vor, dich abzuhängen!"

„Lächerlich!", schnaubte Snape.

„Willst du mit mir wetten?", sagte Tamara grinsend.

„Nachdem ich die letzten drei Wetten gegen dich verloren habe...", begann Snape, „...kommt's auf eine mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an! Und was schwebt Madame diesmal als Einsatz vor?", fügte er skeptisch hinzu. „Und sag jetzt bloß nicht – eine Antwort auf deine Folter-Frage!"

„Ein Vorspiel!", sagte Tamara.

„_Was_?"

„Ein richtig schönes, ausgedehntes, unglaublich zärtliches Vorspiel, vor dem äh ...nächsten Mal", sagte Tamara amüsiert.

„Ich werde dich auf gar keinen Fall gewinnen lassen!", sagte Snape finster.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später erreichte Snape die kleine Insel, völlig außer Atem, und etwa zehn Sekunden nach Tamara, die schon am Ufer saß, und längst nicht so extrem keuchte wie er.

Erschöpft ließ er sich neben ihr auf den Rücken plumpsen.

Tamara beugte sich mit einem Siegerlächeln im Gesicht über ihn.

„Hatte ich eigentlich irgendwann erwähnt, dass ich jahrelang Schwimmen trainiert, und regelmäßig an den verschiedensten Meisterschaften teilgenommen habe?", fragte sie lieblich.

„Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass du eine hinterhältige kleine Kröte bist?", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll.

„Ja - ich glaube, so was Ähnliches hast du schon mal angedeutet", sagte Tamara grinsend.

Snape gab einen beleidigten Brummton von sich.

Tamara beugte sich noch tiefer zu ihm hinunter.

„Ich freu' mich schon sehr auf mein Vorspiel!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

„Du sagtest – _beim nächsten Mal_ – wer weiß schon, wann das sein wird...?" sagte Snape vage.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß es schon!", sagte Tamara, und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen beiläufig über seine Brust zum Bauch hinunter wandern. Mit Genugtuung nahm sie die Gänsehaut war, die sich auf seiner Haut bildete, sowie eine weitere willkommene Reaktion seines Körpers.

„Siehst du – du weißt es auch!", schnurrte sie und ließ ihre Hand noch ein Stückchen tiefer gleiten.

„Reiner Reflex!", murmelte Snape, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihre Expedition zu unterbrechen.

Sie strich an der Leiste entlang, mit dem Handrücken dabei wie unabsichtlich seine halbaufgerichtete Männlichkeit streifend, und erreichte die Innenseite des Oberschenkels.

„Ich hoffe, du hast deinen Zauberstab am anderen Ufer gelassen!", brummte Snape.

„Oh – keine Angst – ich hexe dir nichts weg", sagte Tamara lächelnd und ließ ihre Hand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite wieder nach oben wandern, wobei ihr nun bereits ein deutlich aufgerichtetes Hindernis im Weg stand, das sie einige Male spielerisch umkreiste.

Als sie schließlich beherzt ihre Finger um das Objekt der Begierde schloss, gab Snape einen eindeutig wohligen Laut von sich.

„Bist du jetzt doch meiner Meinung?", fragte Tamara nach, während sie anfing ihre Hand in einem sanften Rhythmus zu bewegen.

„Ja doch! Gar nicht schlecht, so ein Vorspiel!", sagte er anerkennend. „Mach ruhig weiter!"

„So war das nicht geplant mein Herr!", sagte Tamara mit leicht vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

„Nein?"

„Nein!"

„Schade!"

Tamara ließ ihre Hand zurück auf seine Brust wandern und legte sich wieder neben ihn.

„DU sollst MICH verwöhnen!", sagte sie fordernd.

„Du bist ein hartherziges Luder!", sagte Snape, dem der abrupte Abbruch ihrer Bemühungen nicht so besonders zuzusagen schien.

Er beugte sich über sie und biss sie spielerisch in die Brustwarze.

„Autsch!", beschwerte sich Tamara postwendend. „Ich sagte - _schönes, ausgedehntes, unglaublich_ _zärtliches Vorspiel_ – ich schätze, du hast mindestens einen Teil davon nicht verstanden."

„Ein überaus anspruchsvolles hartherziges Luder!", knurrte Snape, bedachte aber ihren Busen anschließend mit einer Reihe von sanften Küssen.

„Ist es so recht, Mylady?", raunte er.

„Schon besser!", sagte Tamara seufzend. „Wenn da noch dieser Hauch von Sarkasmus aus deiner Stimme verschwinden würde, wäre es ...annehmbar."

„ANNEHMBAR?", fragte Snape empört.

„Vielversprechend...?", sagte Tamara grinsend.

Snape ließ ein widerwilliges Grunzen zwischen ihren Brüsten heraus dringen.

„Nahezu perfekt?", gluckste Tamara.

„Lass das _nahezu_ weg!", knurrte Snape.

„Angeber!", sagte Tamara amüsiert.

„Okay – es ist perfekt!", gab sie wenig später wohlig stöhnend zu, während Snape jeden Quadratzentimeter ihrer Haut zu bearbeiten schien. Seine Hände und Lippen waren überall auf ihrem Körper, mal sanft, so dass sie seine Berührung kaum spürte, mal intensiv, aber zärtlich, mal zupackend und fordernd. Dieser ständige Wechsel machte Tamara halb verrückt. Nach einer Weile drängte sie sich heftig an ihn, wenn er sie nicht kräftig genug anfasste – aber er ging nicht auf ihre deutliche Forderung ein, sondern hielt sie zwischendurch immer wieder mit sanften Streicheleinheiten hin.

Außerdem ließ er genau jenen Bereich ihres Körpers aus, an dem sie mittlerweile am dringendsten berührt werden wollte. Jeden Versuch ihrerseits, seine Hände, oder seinen Kopf in Richtung ihres Schoßes zu schieben blockierte er sanft aber hartnäckig.

„Severus!", stöhnte sie leise. „Bitte!"

„Du hast gesagt _ausgedehnt_ – also kriegst du _ausgedehnt_!", sagte Snape.

Er begann, ihre Haut nun auch mit den Zähnen zu bearbeiten, und konzentrierte sich dabei vor allem auf jene Stellen, an denen die Nerven scheinbar besonders empfindlich reagierten, wie den Nacken oder den Übergang von der Leiste zur Innenseite des Oberschenkels.

Tamaras Bemühungen, ihren Unterleib an ihm zu reiben – wobei sie nicht davor zurückschreckte, sich aufsehenerregend zu verrenken – quittierte er mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, und einem verstärkten Dagegenhalten.

Als er endlich Erbarmen zeigte, und erstmals die Finger über ihre Scham streichen ließ, geschah dies so sanft, dass es kaum zu spüren war, entlockte ihr aber trotzdem ein lautes Keuchen. Tamara wartete so sehr auf die nächste Berührung, dass sie fast das Atmen vergaß.

Snape jedoch schien vergessen zu haben, wo seine Hände eben noch so viel Begeisterung geweckt hatten, und kümmerte sich wieder verstärkt um andere Körperpartien.

In ihrer Not versuchte Tamara die eigene Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel zu schieben, was Snape jedoch sofort mit festem Griff unterband.

„Ich bin für dieses Vorspiel zuständig, und nicht du!", belehrte er sie, und fuhr fort, mit Begeisterung ihre linke Kniekehle zu küssen.

„Wenn du nicht sofort deine Finger, deine Zunge, oder von mir aus auch deine Nase dorthin steckst, wo ich sie haben will, bring ich dich um!", sagte Tamara heiser.

„Mich dünkt, dieses schöne, ausgedehnte und unglaublich zärtliche Vorspiel schürt aus unerfindlichen Gründen Aggressionen bei dir", sagte Snape launig.

„Severus!", sagte Tamara gequält.

Endlich begann er zuerst mit den Fingern und dann mit der Zunge federleicht ihre Klitoris zu reizen.

„Fester!", knurrte Tamara schon bald.

„Du hast die zärtliche Variante bestellt, genauer gesagt sogar die unglaublich zärtliche – da musst du jetzt durch!", sagte Snape bedauernd, bevor er fortfuhr, sie sanft zu stimulieren.

Immerhin ließ er sich aber dazu hinreißen, zusätzlich einen Finger vorsichtig in ihre mehr als bereite Öffnung einzuführen, und diesen aufreizend langsam hin und her zu bewegen.

„Mehr! Fester! Schneller!", sagte Tamara stöhnend.

„Aber..."

„Das Vorspiel ist aus!", bellte Tamara!

„Jetzt schon?", fragte Snape ungläubig. „War das denn schon ausgedehnt genug?"

„Ja! Genug!", sagte Tamara gepresst, und schob ihr Becken fordernd seiner Hand entgegen.

„Und wie genau hätten Madame gerne den Hauptteil?", fragte Snape gedehnt.

„Komm her – dann sag' ich dir was über den Hauptteil!", knurrte Tamara und rutschte nach unten, um seinen Körper über sich zu bringen. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

„Tz tz tz – nimmt eine Dame solche schlimmen Worte in den Mund?", fragte Snape amüsiert.

„Nicht nur die Worte!", sagte Tamara knapp.

„Klingt vielversprechend!", sagte Snape, und fasste abermals zwischen, ihre Beine, wobei er diesmal mehrere Finger einführte, den Daumen auf ihrer Klitoris platzierte und sie mit kräftigen, rhythmischen Bewegungen dem Höhepunkt entgegenbrachte.

Kurz bevor sie diesen Punkt erreichte, brach er ab und legte sich auf sie, hob mit einer Hand ihr Hinterteil an und drang in sie ein.

Die andere Hand schob er unter ihrem Arm hindurch und umfasste ihre Schulter.

Das Gefühl, mit einem Mal völlig ausgefüllt zu sein, nahm ihr fast den Atem.

Zunächst bewegte er sich nur langsam.

„Bitte!", wimmerte Tamara.

Er schenkte ihr drei harte Stöße, um dann gleich wieder aufzuhören.

„Nicht doch lieber ausgedehnt, und dafür unglaublich zärtlich?", fragte Snape seidig. „Bist du wirklich sicher?"

Tamara versenkte ihre Fingernägel in seinem Rücken.

Snape sog zischend die Luft ein.

„Ich schätzte, das heißt _Ja_!", raunte er, und stieß drei weitere Male zu, um dann wieder zu verharren.

„JA!" schrie Tamara gequält. „Nimm mich endlich!"

Er schloss seine Finger fest um ihre Schulter, um zu verhindern, dass sie in dem weichen Sand wegrutschte, und hielt mit der anderen Hand ihren Hintern in der richtigen Position, während er mit erheblicher Vehemenz begann, ihrer Aufforderung nachzukommen und sich heftig wieder und wieder in ihrem Schoß versenkte.

Sie erklomm den Gipfel der Lust bereits nach wenigen Minuten und ein paar kraftvolle Stöße später erreichte auch er den Höhepunkt.

Schwer atmend stützte er sich auf die Ellbogen, um ihren Körper von seinem Gewicht zu entlasten.

„So ein Vorspiel ist wirklich eine feine Sache!", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich glaube, ich könnte mich daran gewöhnen!"

„Untersteh dich!", seufzte Tamara, wobei ihr der Versuch streng zu klingen etwas misslang. „Das war kein Vorspiel – das war Folter!", sagte sie, und ließ sie ihre Hände zärtlich über sein Gesicht wandern.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst!", brummte Snape.

„Ich rede davon, dass es nicht gerade meinen Vorstellungen entspricht, zehn Millimeter _über _der Haut gestreichelt zu werden", sagte Tamara.

„Aber du musst zugeben, dass es sehr ausgedehnt war", sagte Snape selbstzufrieden und küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze, „...und unglaublich zärtlich!"

Er rollte sich zur Seite und ließ sich neben ihr in den Sand sinken.

„Unglaublich auf jeden Fall..", sagte Tamara kuschelte sich wohlig seufzend an ihn.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Das war das letzte Update im 3er-Pack – von jetzt an werde ich die Kapitel einzeln online stellen, sowie ich sie fertig habe. Das wird nicht mehr ganz so flott gehen, wie bisher – aber dafür seid Ihr sozusagen „live" dabei! _

_...und wie immer freue ich mich sehr über Reviews! _ ;)


	16. Chapter 16

_Und? War ich schnell? _;)

Kapitel 16 – Spielchen

„Wenn Du das Messer nicht wie eine Dreijährige halten würdest, hättest Du eventuell auch kein Problem, diese Wurzel in _feine _Scheiben zu schneiden!", knurrte Snape von seinem Platz am Pult aus zu ihr herüber.

Tamara runzelte verärgert die Stirn, verstärkte trotzig den Griff um das hölzerne Heft des Messers und säbelte weiter an der sich hartnäckig widersetzenden Wurzel herum.

Sie seufzte leise. Montagmorgen – die Zaubertränkestunde hatte gerade erst begonnen, und Severus war schon wieder so freundlich wie ein beim Winterschlaf gestörter Bär.

Dabei war der gestrige Tag wirklich traumhaft verlaufen.

Nachdem sie bei Einbruch der Dämmerung vom See zurückgekommen waren, hatten sie auf dem Astronomieturm zu Abend gegessen und anschließend noch zwei Flaschen Wein vernichtet, so richtig stimmungsvoll, bei Kerzenlicht – sie hatten sich auch noch einmal geliebt, eingehüllt vom Duft der lauen Sommernacht, wobei Severus, wider Erwarten, für seine Verhältnisse sehr zärtlich vorgegangen war - und gegen Mitternacht hatte er sie galant zu Ihrer Wohnungstür gebracht, und sich mit einem langen, innigen Kuss von ihr verabschiedet.

Eigentlich hätte man demnach meinen können, es wäre alles in bester Ordnung – aber seine Laune heute Morgen, strafte diese Annahme eindeutig Lügen._ ...das Messer nicht wie eine Dreijährige halten... _Pah! Schon wieder dieser typisch üble Lehrer-Tonfall! Es war wirklich zum Verzweifeln!

„Sag' mal – hast Du eigentlich ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu dieser Wurzel?", bellte Snape, und riss sie damit unsanft aus ihren Grübeleien.

„Nein – aber du hast ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu mir!", murmelte Tamara erbost.

Er stand auf und kam mit unheilverkündendem Blick auf sie zu. Tamara warf das Messer auf den Tisch und sah ihm herausfordernd entgegen.

Er baute sich in gewohnt einschüchternder Weise vor ihr auf und stützte die Hände auf ihrem Tisch ab.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte er in gefährlich leise-seidigem Ton.

„In DEINEM Unterricht natürlich, ...Sir!", sagte Tamara gedehnt.

„Und wer, bitteschön, hat in MEINEM Unterricht das Sagen?", fuhr Snape ölig fort.

„Du selbstverständlich, Herr Professor!", sagte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen.

„Und welchen Part hast du in diesem Unterricht?", fragte Snape mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

„Den der Schülerin, verehrter Meister der Zaubertränke!", sagte Tamara übertrieben ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Und WIE sollte sich eine Schülerin im Idealfall verhalten?", fragte Snape und hob die Augenbrauen in aufsehenerregende Höhen.

„Folgsam?", sagte Tamara vage.

Snape verzog das Gesicht um deutlich zu machen, dass diese Antwort ihn noch nicht gänzlich befriedigte.

„Gehorsam?", fragte Tamara.

Snape verzog weiter die Mine und wiegte den Kopf unzufrieden hin und her.

„Demütig?", fragte Tamara zweifelnd.

Snape nickte und machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung, um ihr eine noch treffendere Antwort zu entlocken.

„Unterwürfig?" , sagte Tamara, und ließ ein entnervtes Seufzen hören.

„Hervorragend! Du hast es endlich kapiert!", sagte Snape anerkennend und richtete sich wieder auf. „Du siehst also – nicht mein Verhältnis zu dir ist gestört, sondern deine Einstellung zur Rolle der Schülerin!"

„Wer sagt, dass ich meine Einstellung deinen kranken Ideen anpassen muss?", sagte Tamara leise aber pampig.

Umgehend beugte Snape sich wieder zu ihr herab, und kam ihr dabei dieses Mal noch ein bedrohliches Stückchen näher.

„Wir sollten, denke ich, EINE Sache jetzt und auf der Stelle klären", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die Tamara die Nackenhärchen aufstellte, „möchtest du weiter von mir unterrichtet werden, oder möchtest du lieber eine eigene Meinung über die geeignete Einstellung einer Schülerin vertreten?"

Tamara kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, und öffnete den Mund zu einer deftigen Erwiderung.

Sie machte den Mund wieder zu und schnaubte frustriert.

„Ich will unterrichtet werden!", sagte sie resignierend.

Snape warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, den er mit einem kleinen, gemeinen Grinsen garnierte.

„Was noch? Soll ich mich vor dir auf die Knie werfen, mein Herr und Meister?", zischte Tamara.

„Für's Erste wird es genügen, wenn du diese Wurzel klein schneidest", sagte Snape gnädig, „in FEINE Scheiben!"

Der kleine Disput schien eine erquickende Wirkung auf Snapes Laune gehabt zu haben. Er machte einen geradezu unverschämt zufriedenen Eindruck, als er - zu seinem Pult zurückgekehrt - die Arme verschränkte und Tamara wieder bei der Arbeit beobachtete.

Diese ersetzte bei der weiteren Bearbeitung der Wurzel, die sie zersäbelte, das Objekt in ihrer Hand im Geiste durch ein anderes, ebenfalls längliches...

Kurz vor Ende des Tränkeunterrichts teilte Snape Tamara das übliche, umfangreiche Pensum an Hausaufgaben zu, was sie mit einem unwilligen Grunzen zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Was?", fragte Snape mit drohendem Unterton.

„Schon wieder so viel?", sagte Tamara angewidert.

„Und?", fragte Snape.

„Da werde ich wieder bis in die Nacht hinein dran sitzen!", maulte Tamara.

„UND?", fragte Snape provozierend.

„Willst du deinen nur-am-Wochenende-Trip etwa weiterhin durchziehen?", fragte Tamara ungläubig.

„Habe ich dir etwa einen Grund gegeben daran zu zweifeln?", fragte Snape belustigt.

„Ich hoffe, dir geht wenigstens einer ab bei der Scheiße!", zischte Tamara, raffte ihre Bücher zusammen und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.

Bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt in Richtung der Türe machen konnte, packte Snape sie am Arm und drehte sie unsanft wieder um.

„Das war ein ausgesprochen unhöflicher Text, junge Frau!", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Das war auch beabsichtigt, Arschloch!", zischte Tamara. „Lass mich los!"

„Würdest du noch gerne eine zusätzliche Abhandlung über Umgangsformen schreiben?", sagte Snape schneidend ohne seinen Griff zu lockern.

„Ich scheiß auf deine Umgangsformen!", keifte Tamara und versuchte vergeblich sich zu befreien.

„Wo kommt nur dieser unsägliche Hang zu Fäkalausdrücken her, den du heute zu haben scheinst", sagte Snape mit leisem Vorwurf. „Weißt du, es gäbe eine ganz simple Möglichkeit, für dich weniger Hausaufgaben zu bekommen."

Er sah sie abschätzend an, ohne sich auch nur im geringsten daran zu stören, dass sie sich mittlerweile heftig dagegen wehrte, von ihm festgehalten zu werden.

„Nämlich was? Muss ich dir in den Arsch kriechen?", fauchte Tamara wütend.

„Es würde reichen, wenn du mich höflich darum bittest!", sagte Snape ungerührt.

Tamara hörte auf, sich unter seinem unvermindert festen Griff zu winden und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Bitten?", sagte sie verständnislos.

„Ja – ich weiß natürlich nicht, wie das bei euch in der Pampa gehandhabt wird, aber unter zivilisierten Westeuropäern ist es durchaus üblich", sagte Snape herablassend.

Diese neuerliche Beleidigung brachte wieder Leben in Tamara. Anstatt sich weiter in die Gegenrichtung zu bewegen, machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und klebte nun förmlich an ihm.

„Oh natürlich werde ich dich BITTEN, und sehr höflich obendrein", sagte sie, und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken um im besser in die Augen sehen zu können, „nämlich dann, WENN SCHWEINE FLIEGEN KÖNNEN!"

„Ich habe schon ein paar Schweine fliegen sehen, hier in Hogwarts", sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher – aber es könnte sein, dass das sogar auf McGonagalls Lehrplan steht."

„Vergiss es!", knurrte Tamara.

„Na dann...", sagte Snape, während er sie endlich losließ, um ihr mit dem Handrücken sanft über die Wange zu streichen, „...sei schön fleißig, und freu dich auf's Wochenende!"

Tamara verbrachte zwei beleidigte Stunden im Garten, unter einem Baum, wo sie ihr Mittagessen einnahm, bevor sie wieder hineinging, da der Verteidigungsunterricht gleich begann.

Snape sah ihr gelassen entgegen als sie die große Halle betrat. Er saß am Lehrertisch und ließ seine langen Finger gedankenverloren über eine große Kaffeetasse wandern.

Tamara ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl plumpsen.

„Na – denkst du dir schon neue Hausaufgaben für mich aus?", fragte sie gehässig.

„Nein! Aber gut, dass du mich daran erinnerst – das muss ich noch tun!", sagte Snape freundlich lächelnd.

Tamara warf ihm einen Blick zu, der seinem eigenen, langjährig erprobten Todesblick nicht wesentlich nachstand, was wiederum Snapes Grinsen erheblich verbreiterte.

„Schön, dass du dich so gut amüsierst!", fauchte Tamara.

„Nett, dass du dich für mich freust!", erwiderte Snape.

„Danke für das Kompliment!", schnaubte Tamara.

„Aber gerne!", sagte Snape.

„Ersticken sollst du daran!", zischte Tamara.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich schon wieder so echauffierst", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Es liegt doch nur an dir, mit einem kleinen, einfachen Wörtchen deine Freizeit erheblich zu vermehren."

„Darauf kannst du lange warten!", knurrte Tamara. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Hölle zufriert ist wesentlich höher – oder die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass du zu einem sympathischen Menschen wirst – such dir eins davon aus!"

„Was für ein Ausbund an überflüssigem Stolz!", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Aber du hast trotzdem mein vollstes Verständnis - vermutlich würde dir ein Zacken aus deinem Krönchen brechen, wenn du mich _bitten_ würdest, dir weniger aufzugeben."

„Du mieser, überheblicher, sadistischer..." Tamara rang nach passenden Worten.

„Sprich dich ruhig aus!", sagte Snape mit stoischer Gelassenheit.

„Kein Wunder, dass du früher..." Sie stockte und funkelte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Was?", frage Snape leise, aber sowohl in seinem Tonfall, als auch in seinem Blick lag nun eine überdeutliche Warnung.

Tamara schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und fixierte mit den Augen einen imaginären Punkt in der Ferne.

„Du hast noch sehr viel zu lernen!", sagte Snape rau. „Fangen wir an!"

Als Tamara an diesem Nachmittag die Halle nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht verließ, tat sie das mit einer gehörigen Portion Wut im Bauch, und dem Auftrag, bis zum nächsten Tag eine ausführliche Abhandlung über den Imperius-Fluch zu schreiben.

Dieser arrogante, diktatorische Scheißkerl. Wie konnte er es wagen, sie so zu behandeln?

Hätte Tamara sich noch einmal umgewandt, nachdem sie grußlos davon marschiert war, wäre sie sicher überrascht gewesen, anstatt der Arroganz Bedauern in seinen Zügen zu erkennen.

Nach dem Abendessen, das sie alleine in ihren Räumen einnahm, saß sie einige Stunden über ihren Hausaufgaben, bevor sie endlich die Feder aus der Hand legen konnte.

Sie streckte ihre verspannten Glieder, schenkte sich Wein ein, und ging mit dem Glas in der Hand zum Fenster hinüber, um sich auf der im Mauerwerk eingelassenen Fensterbank niederzulassen.

Lange saß sie so da und sah in die Nacht hinaus. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer wieder um die Vorkommnisse des heutigen Tages, und um die Demütigungen die ihr Severus erneut zugefügt hatte. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihr, dass auch sie nicht ganz unschuldig an diesem Debakel gewesen war. Auch wenn er es gewesen war, der diesen Machtkampf angezettelt hatte – und darum ging es im Grunde, so viel stand fest - was war so schwer daran, ihn zu bitten? War sie wirklich zu stolz? Er hatte ihr schließlich unlängst verdeutlicht, was er unter _Ergebung_ verstand, und sie war bereit gewesen, sich zumindest ein Stück weit darauf einzulassen. Warum nur konnte sie nicht aufhören, gegen ihn zu kämpfen?

Die Wut, die sie schon den ganzen Tag mit sich herumgetragen hatte, kehrte sich nun plötzlich gegen sie selbst, und sie begann, sich schrecklich nach Severus zu sehnen – nach seinen Berührungen, seiner Stimme und selbst nach dem leisen Spott, der darin immer gegenwärtig war.

Tamara stürzte den Rest des Weines mit einem Zug hinunter und tat sich leid.

Kurz darauf – als sie erkannt hatte, dass auch Selbstmitleid sie kein Stück weiter brachte – machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich auf ihr Klopfen hin, die Türe von Snapes Wohnung langsam öffnete. Zum Vorschein kam ein reichlich ungehalten dreinblickender, in einen Bademantel gehüllter Snape, der allem Anschein nach schon geschlafen hatte.

„Was willst Du?", knurrte er sie unfreundlich an.

„Ich will mit dir reden!", sagte Tamara.

„Das kannst du morgen tun!", murmelte Snape unwillig, und machte Anstalten die Türe wieder zu schließen.

„Ich möchte dich darum _bitten_, mir weniger Hausaufgaben aufzugeben!", sagte Tamara leise.

Er legte die Stirn in Falten und sah sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?", raunzte er sie an.

„Ja, aber..." Weiter kam Tamara nicht bevor die Türe krachend vor ihrer Nase ins Schloss fiel.

Wie vom Donner gerührt stand sie da, und hatte das unwirkliche Gefühl, dass das, was sie da eben erlebte, nicht die Realität sein konnte.

Sie befand sich immer noch an der selben Stelle, als die Türe kurz darauf wieder geöffnet wurde.

Snape sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Du bittest mich also...", sagte er kühl. „Und warum tust du das?"

„Weil du mir zu viel aufgibst!", sagte Tamara forsch.

„Schlechte Antwort!", sagte Snape angewidert.

„Weil... ich, gerne mehr freie Zeit haben möchte...?", sagte Tamara zögernd, die nicht damit gerechnet hatte, noch weitere Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen.

„Das mag zwar so sein, aber es ist trotzdem die falsche Antwort", sagte Snape abweisend.

„Oh...! Warte! Weil es mir gar nichts bringt, von dir etwas zu fordern...?", versuchte es Tamara erneut.

Snapes Mine drückte nun schon etwas mehr Zustimmung aus.

„Weil du, wenn ich dich höflich bitte, eher geneigt bist, meine Bedürfnisse in deine Überlegungen mit einzubeziehen?", fuhr Tamara nun ein wenig optimistischer fort.

„Das klingt schon erheblich besser!", sagte Snape zufrieden. „Und nachdem wir das nun geklärt hätte, wünsche ich dir noch eine angenehme Nacht!"

Er machte sich erneut daran die Türe zu schließen.

„Aber du kannst mich doch nicht so einfach hier stehen lassen!", rief Tamara entrüstet.

Snapes Kopf erschien im Türspalt.

„Kann ich nicht?", sagte er, die Augenbrauen hochziehend.

„Nein, kannst du nicht!", knurrte Tamara, deren Bauch sich schon wieder vor Wut zu verknoten begann.

„Ist das so?", fragte Snape schneidend.

„Ich ...verdammt, Severus! Lass mich hier nicht so stehen. BITTE!", sagte Tamara heiser.

Er sah sie lange und prüfend an, mit einem Blick, der so intensiv war, dass sie große Mühe hatte, dem Drang zu wiederstehen, den Kopf zu senken.

„Bitte, lass mich herein!", sagte sie leise.

Snape trat seufzend einen Blick zurück und öffnete die Türe.

Als sie eingetreten war, blieb er hinter der soeben zugeworfenen Tür stehen, verschränkte die Arme und sah Tamara abwartend an.

„Du würdest mich am liebsten gleich wieder loswerden, stimmt's?", sagte Tamara betrübt, durch sein ungastliches Benehmen etwas eingeschüchtert.

„Das kommt darauf an!", sagte Snape.

Tamara warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie zögernd. Sie hatte ursprünglich gedacht, wenn sie es einmal geschafft hätte, das _Bitte_ über die Lippen zu bringen, würde sich alles Andere von alleine regeln – aber es schien ihm immer noch nicht zu reichen, dass sie über ihren Schatten gesprungen war.

„Es ist spät und ich möchte schlafen!", sagte Snape barsch. „Wenn du also zum Beispiel wollen würdest, dass ich dir die halbe Nacht etwas vorsinge, hätte ich ein Problem mit deiner Anwesenheit hier. So meine ich das!"

„Du kannst singen?", fragte Tamara belustigt.

Snape grunzte unwillig und sah sie ungeduldig an.

„Hm..., würde es ein Problem für dich darstellen, mich mal kurz in den Arm zu nehmen, bevor du weiterschläfst?", fragte Tamara vorsichtig.

Der Anflug eines Lächelns suchte Snapes bislang mürrisches Gesicht heim.

„Wenn Frauen das Wort _kurz_ benutzen, hat das manchmal eine ganz andere Bedeutung, als man meinen möchte", sagte er skeptisch, und breitete die Arme aus, „aber ein bisschen risikobereit muss man schließlich auch sein."

Tamara ließ sich mit einem Aufseufzen in seine Arme fallen. Endlich hatte sie es geschafft, nach diesem langen, aufreibenden Tag, alle Hindernisse aus dem Weg zu räumen und sämtliche Klippen zu umschiffen, und war nun endlich da, wo sie hinwollte.

Sie hielten sich lange so umschlungen, und es deutete auch nichts darauf hin, dass er diese Umarmung weniger genoss als sie. Nachdem sie sich schließlich doch voneinander getrennt hatten, machte Snape einen für Tamara äußerst überraschenden Vorschlag.

„Willst Du hier schlafen?", sagte er mit einem völlig ironiefreien Lächeln.

Tamara riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Um es zu verdeutlichen...", fuhr Snape, aufgrund ihrer Reaktion belehrend fort, „...ich meine BEI mir und nicht MIT mir, denn ich bin, wie gesagt, MÜDE!"

„Okay...", sagte Tamara, immer noch perplex von dem unerwarteten Angebot.

Er schob sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Ich muss vorher noch mal für kleine Königstiegerinnen", sagte Tamara. „Pinkeln!", fügte sie aufgrund seines skeptischen Blickes hinzu.

Als sie aus dem Badezimmer kam, lag er schon im Bett. Sie streifte ihre Kleider ab, und legte sich dazu.

„Gute Nacht, Severus!", sagte sie, gab ihm einen keuschen Kuss auf die stoppelige Wange, und wandte ihm – mit dem Po leicht seine Hüfte berührend – den Rücken zu.

Kurz darauf drehte Snape sich von der Rücken- in die Seitenlage, und das, was sich da so vehement gegen ihren Hintern presste, war mit Sicherheit nicht der Hüftknochen.

„Schlaf gut!", sagte sie, und schmiegte sich mit unverfänglich sanften Bewegungen an seine Erektion.

„Ich befürchte, ich muss da vorher noch etwas erledigen", raunte Snape ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich dachte, du wärst müde?", sagte Tamara verwundert.

„Das war ein Irrtum!", sagte Snape, und schob sich zwischen ihre Schenkel.

„Bei Merlin – der große Meister gibt zu, einem Trugschluss unterlegen zu sein – dass ich das noch erleben darf", sagte Tamara lachend, ehe sie sich wollüstig seufzend seinem Drängen entgegen bewegte.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Tamara in den zweifelhaften Genuss, bereits beim Aufwachen von einem übellaunigen, unrasierten Mann angestarrt zu werden, der auf sie herunterblickte, als hätte er eben eine schleimige Kröte in seinem Bett entdeckt.

„Guten Morgen - wie spät ist es?", sagte Tamara und streckte sich.

„Spät!", raunzte Snape.

Seine Mine trug den unverkennbaren Ausdruck, der jener Sorte Menschen zueigen ist, die direkt nach dem Erwachen die Gegenwart anderer Menschen als absolute Zumutung empfinden, und jeden Versuch, sie anzusprechen als persönlichen Affront werten.

Tamara, die schon das ein oder andere Mal Erfahrungen mit dieser extrem reizbaren Spezies gemacht hatte, stieg aus dem Bett, schlüpfte hastig in ihre Kleider, machte einen kleinen Bogen um den morgenmuffeligen Snape, und verließ mit einem gehauchten „bis später!" den Raum.

Als sie überpünktlich den Zaubertränke-Unterrichtsraum betrat, war Snape bereits anwesend, und sein Normal-Gesicht wieder hergestellt.

Zu Tamaras Erstaunen stand er sogar auf, um sie zu begrüßen. Er nahm sie in den Arm, lächelte sie an und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Bin ich hier falsch?", sagte Tamara angenehm überrascht. „Ich wollte zu Professor Snape – du weißt schon – dieser unfreundliche, finstere Kerl, der Zaubertränke unterrichtet."

„Da bist du schon richtig!", sagte Snape und ließ seine Hände genüsslich über ihren Hintern gleiten. „Der kommt um Neun!"

„Oh – und was machen sie hier, mein Herr?", fragte Tamara und presste ihren Körper erwartungsvoll an den seinen.

„Ich bin hier, um dich für dein sehr umsichtiges und rücksichtsvolles Verhalten heute morgen zu belohnen", sagte Snape und schob ein Bein zwischen ihre Schenkel.

Während er mit einer Hand immer noch ihren Hintern knetete, knöpfte er mit der anderen ihre Bluse auf, schob den BH zur Seite und massierte mit den Fingern ihre bereits harten Nippel. Tamara stöhnte und lehnte sich zurück, woraufhin er sich herunterbeugte, ihre Brustwarze in den Mund nahm und sie mit kräftigen, saugenden Bewegungen stimulierte.

Tamara wollte sich gerade daran machen, seine Hose zu öffnen, als er sie plötzlich los ließ, und sie unsanft auf ihren Schülerstuhl plumpste.

„Neun Uhr!", sagte Snape schulterzuckend. „Leider! Seite 305, das Gnomschutzelixier – hol' dir die Zutaten, und streng dich heute ein bisschen mehr an, wenn du die Wurzeln schneidest!"

„Du elender Bastard!", fauchte Tamara und brachte mit fahrigen Bewegungen ihre Kleidung wieder in Ordnung.

„Redet man so mit seinem Lehrer?", fragte Snape tadelnd, wobei unübersehbar der Ansatz eines hinterhältigen Grinsens in seinen Mundwinkeln hing.

„Nein, tut man nicht!", bellte Tamara, die unbedingt vermeiden wollte, dass er eventuell aus Verärgerung die lästige Hausaufgabendiskussion wieder aufleben ließ – außerdem geisterte ihr schon eine Idee durch den Kopf, wie sie sich anderweitig rächen konnte.

„Dann ist es ja gut!", sagte Snape zufrieden. „Fang an!", fügte er launig hinzu, und lehnte sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück, um sie beim Arbeiten zu beobachten.

Als Tamara am nächsten Morgen aufstand, beeilte sie sich, um wiederum einige Zeit vor Unterrichtsbeginn im Kerker zu sein. Gut gelaunt und voller Tatendrang eilte sie die Treppe hinunter.

Snape hatte zwar zu Ihrem Leidwesen keinen neuen Versuch gemacht, die ganze Nacht mit ihr zu verbringen, aber immerhin hatte er das Hausaufgabenpensum mindestens um die Hälfte reduziert, und war den ganzen Abend mit ihr zusammen gewesen. Sie hatten eine relativ entspannte Unterhaltung beim Abendessen gehabt, und anschließend einen langen Spaziergang durch die sternenfunkelnde Nacht unternommen. Unten am See hatte Severus ihr nochmals versichert, wie sehr er ihr rücksichtsvolles Verhalten am Morgen zu schätzten wusste. Im Anschluss daran hatte er ohne weitere Umstände, und natürlich ohne sich für sein unmögliches Benehmen im Unterrichtsraum zu entschuldigen, dort weitergemacht, wo er um Punkt Neun Uhr an diesem Vormittag aufgehört hatte.

So sehr Tamara dies trotz seiner Unverschämtheit genossen hatte, so sehr brannte sie nun darauf, es ihm heute Morgen heimzuzahlen.

Zehn Minuten vor der Zeit betrat sie nun den Unterrichtsraum und stellte erleichtert fest, dass Snape, genau wie am Vortag, bereits anwesend war.

Freudig einen guten Morgen wünschend ging sie auf ihn zu und versuchte, ein möglichst unverfängliches Lächeln dabei aufzusetzen. Er stand auf und begrüßte sie genau wie am Vortag mit einer Umarmung. Als er diese nach einem flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange wieder beenden wollte, schmiegte sie sich auffordernd an ihn.

„Wir haben doch noch ein wenig Zeit, bis der Professor da ist", schnurrte sie verführerisch, und rieb ihren Körper aufreizend an seinem besten Stück, das daraufhin umgehend in Aktion trat, wie sie trotz der Kleidung deutlich spüren konnte. Um ihrer Aufforderung mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, fasste sie mit der Hand in seinen Schritt, und begann geschickt zu pressen und zu reiben, woraufhin ein wohliges Brummen von Snape darüber Auskunft gab, dass er diese Behandlung wohl sehr zu genießen schien.

Um ihm schnell die eventuell noch vorhandenen, letzten Bedenken zu nehmen, öffnete sie mit flinken Bewegungen seine Hose, und fuhr mit ihrer Massage fort, ohne von lästigen Stofflagen behindert zu werden. Als sie schließlich vor ihm auf die Knie ging, und ihre Lippen über seinen mittlerweile steinharten Penis stülpte, lehnte Snape sich stöhnend an sein Pult, und begann ihren Kopf mit seinen Händen zu dirigieren.

Sie leckte und saugte, pumpte mit der Hand, knetete zwischendurch seine Hoden und ließ die Finger zu der empfindsamen Stelle kurz vor dem Anus wandern, während ihre Zunge an seinem Schaft auf und ab wanderte. Immer wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, das er kurz davor war, zum Orgasmus zu kommen, wurde sie ganz langsam und zärtlich in ihren Berührungen, um das Ganze noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern, bis er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, und um ihn dann erneut bis kurz vor den Erguss zu bringen.

Snape hatte seine Finger mittlerweile nicht mehr in ihrem Haar, sondern links und rechts von sich in die Tischplatte gekrallt, um die nahezu unkontrollierten Zuckungen seines Körpers zu kompensieren.

Als sie ihn wieder einmal kurz vor den „point of no return" gebracht hatte, erhob sich Tamara plötzlich – nachdem sie ein letztes, spitzlippiges Küsschen auf sein bestes Stück gepflanzt hatte – und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Tut mir leid, Herr Professor!", sagte sie schulterzuckend und mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln. „Neun Uhr!"

Sie schlenderte zu ihrem Platz und drehte sich auf dem Weg dorthin noch mal um.

„Was darf ich den heute Schönes brauen, hm?", flötete sie lieblich.

Snape stand, immer noch am Tisch eingekrallt, wie vom Donner gerührt da, und der Blick, den er ihr zuwarf, war solcherart, dass sie sich eiligst daran machte, ihren Tisch zwischen sich und ihn zu bringen.

„Wenn das gestern gegolten hat, wird es doch wohl auch heute gelten", sagte Tamara forsch.

Snape murmelte etwas mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, was verdächtig nach ‚_verfluchte_ _Schlampe_'klang.

Als er endlich seine Fassung wiedergefunden hatte und sich umdrehte um seine Kleidung in Ordnung zu bringen, nutze Tamara die Gelegenheit, um dem breiten Grinsen dass sich ihrer unaufhaltsam bemächtigte, einen kurzen Besuch auf ihrem Gesicht zu gestatten.

Einen Moment später trat Snape ihr gegenüber, und Tamara stellte mit leiser Bewunderung fest, dass er sich bereits wieder derart unter Kontrolle hatte, dass nichts darauf schließen ließ, dass er noch vor wenigen Minuten seiner eigenen Lust ausgeliefert gewesen war.

Mit ruhiger Stimme gab er ihr Anweisungen für den Zaubertrank, den sie herstellen sollte, und nur der mörderische Ausdruck in seinen Augen machte Tamara klar, dass sie für ihre Eskapade würde büßen müssen.

Auch im weiteren Verlauf des Tages sprach er sie nicht mehr auf den Vorfall an. Als Tamara, ihn nach dem Abendessen lächelnd fragte, ob sie eventuell da weitermachen sollte, wo sie um Punkt Neun aufgehört hatte, war lediglich ein kurzes wütendes Aufflackern in seinen Augen zu sehen, bevor er ihren Vorschlag, ebenfalls lächelnd, als durchaus annehmbar bezeichnete.

Eines der wenigen Indizien, das ebenfalls auf die Vorkommnisse der vergangenen zwei Tage hinwies, war die Tatsache, dass sie beide am nächsten Morgen erst wenige Sekunden vor Neun im Unterrichtsraum erschienen.

Nachdem dieser Tag und auch die Hälfte des darauffolgenden ohne weitere Rachefeldzüge verging, nahm Tamara an, Snape hätte ihr den kleinen Spaß verziehen, den sie sich auf seinen Kosten gemacht hatte. Sie hatte schließlich noch am Abend der Missetat alles getan, um ihn wieder zu versöhnen – diesmal natürlich ohne vorzeitigen Abbruch der Bemühungen – was ihr auch gar nicht so ohne Weiteres möglich gewesen wäre, da er sie diesmal sicherheitshalber festgehalten hatte.

Als sie also an diesem Nachmittag die große Halle zum Verteidigungsunterricht betrat, war sie frei von jeglichem Argwohn.

Sie hatte die Mittagspause im Freien verbracht, um sich die Sonne auf den Pelz scheinen lassen, und war nun immer noch erhitzt und leicht schläfrig. Snape der wie frisch gekühlt aus seinem Kerker gekommen war, schien um einiges munterer zu sein als sie.

Er schlug vor, nachdem sie die letzten Tage ausführlichst die verschiedenen Strategien gegen schwarzmagische Bannsprüche erörtert hatten, heute einmal wieder mit einem Duell zu beginnen, damit Tamara nicht aus der Übung käme.

Sie war zwar nicht übermäßig begeistert von diesem Vorschlag, aber stimmte bereitwillig zu, da sie diese Notwendigkeit natürlich einsah.

Der Anfang des Duells verlief wie gewöhnlich – sie konzentrierte sich, so gut sie konnte, und mit gelegentlichem Erfolg – und landete früher oder später doch wieder auf dem Boden.

Als ihre Konzentration aufgrund der körperlichen Anstrengung anfing nachzulassen, erwischte einer von Snapes Flüchen sie frontal. Das Gefühl, das sie dabei hatte war fremd und zugleich vertraut... dieser Mistkerl hatte ihren eigenen Spezial-Lähmfluch gegen sie eingesetzt.

Sie war nicht umgerissen worden, sondern stand wie erstarrt in der Position, die sie, um sich kampfbereit zu machen, eingenommen hatte – nämlich mit gespreizten, nicht ganz durchgestreckten Beinen, den Oberkörper leicht vorgeneigt, und den Kopf erhoben.

Snape kam nun gemächlich auf sie zugeschlendert, und ein äußerst schadenfrohes Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht.

„Er-wi-hischt!", raunte er leise und vergnügt, als er schließlich vor ihr stand.

Er umrundete sie einmal um sich einen umfassenden Eindruck vom Ergebnis seiner Aktion zu gönnen. Als er wieder vor ihr stand nickte er anerkennend.

„Ein wirklich hübscher Anblick, den du da bietest!", sagte er grinsend. „Diese elegante Körperhaltung erinnert mich an..." Er stützte für einen Moment nachdenklich das Kinn auf die Hand. „Ich hab's!", rief er schließlich erfreut, und schnipste fröhlich mit den Fingern. „Eine Ente auf Landgang!" Bei diesen Worten ging er um sie herum und tätschelt aufmunternd ihr Hinterteil.

Ohnmächtige Wut breiteten sich in Tamaras bewegungsunfähigem Körper aus. Und ein Hauch von Angst! Was zum Teufel hatte er mit ihr vor?

In welche Richtung die Antwort auf diese Frage tendierte, war Sekunden später abzusehen, als Snape begann ihren Rock hochzuschieben.

Das konnte er doch nicht tun!

Sie spürte seine Hände zärtlich über ihre Hinterbacken streichen.

„Mir kommt da gerade so eine Idee..", raunte er, und zog ihr Höschen nach unten.

Er ließ die Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten und rieb einige Male langsam und genussvoll über ihre Scham.

„Irgendwie bist du doch nicht so leicht zugänglich, wie es den Anschein hatte...", sagte er bedauernd.

Tamara atmete auf – er hatte also doch nur geblufft.

„...kannst du nicht mal deinen Hintern etwas höher heben?", fuhr Snape fort. „Ach nein – wie dumm von mir – du kannst dich ja nicht bewegen!", fügte er hinzu. „Ja dann..."

Tamara wurde ungeduldig. Warum nahm er die Hand nicht weg.

„...dann werde ich mal etwas anderes versuchen", sagte Snape mit einem leicht boshaften Unterton, der Tamara umgehend wieder in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte.

Sie konnte gerade noch aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass Snape nun seinen Zauberstab hervorzog, und kurz darauf wurde es kühl an ihrem Po, und zwar am...NEIN! Und kurz darauf...das war doch wohl nicht sein Ernst!

Aber das unmissverständliche Gefühl, als Snapes Finger begannen in ihren Anus einzudringen, belehrte sie eines Anderen.

Ein heiße Welle der Scham überflutete sie während er mit kreisenden Bewegungen den engen Muskel weitete. Sie würde ihn umbringen, sobald sie sich wieder bewegen konnte!

„Ein Scheiß-Gefühl, so ausgeliefert zu sein, nicht war?", sagte Snape samtig. „Aber abgesehen davon, hoffe ich, du geniest es!"

Und tatsächlich musste Tamara sich eingestehen, dass diese ungewohnte Berührung, obwohl sie quälend war, überraschenderweise auch eine äußerst erregende Wirkung auf sie hatte – umbringen würde sie Snape allerdings trotzdem, schon alleine wegen der Demütigung, die er ihr zufügte.

Nach einer Weile - als Tamara sich gar nicht mehr so sicher war, ob sie sich wünschte, er möge aufhören, oder er solle fortfahren – ertönte ein lauter, dröhnender Gong in der Eingangshalle.

Snape fluchte herzhaft und zog sich sofort aus ihr zurück. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch, woraufhin das Gefühl der Kühle umgehend verschwand, zog ihr Höschen hoch und ihren Rock herunter. Gleich danach hob er den Lähmfluch auf.

Sobald ihre Muskeln ihr wieder gehorchten schoss Tamara hoch.

„Du elender Schweinehund! Du bist so gut wie tot!", sagte sie heiser, und funkelte Snape aus zusammengekniffenen Augen gefährlich an.

„Das wird noch warten müssen – wir haben Besuch", sagte Snape gelassen. „Diese Halle muss verflucht sein – fast jedes Mal, wenn ich dich hier drin beglücken will, kommt etwas dazwischen", fügte er mit gefurchter Stirn hinzu.

„Beglücken?", schnaubte Tamara entrüstet.

Ihr Blick wanderte zur Tür. „Und wo ist unser angeblicher Besucher?"

„Draußen, vor dem Tor! Es ist niemand, der sich gewöhnlich in Hogwarts aufhält, sonst hätte er hereinkommen können", sagte Snape.

„Und dich mit dem Finger in meinem Hintern erwischen!", fauchte Tamara.

„Das nicht – seit Minerva neulich hereingeschneit ist, bin ich vorsichtiger geworden", sagte Snape lächelnd. „Ich muss jetzt zum Tor! Es wird wohl besser sein, wenn du hier bleibst!"

„Ich komme mit!", sagte Tamara energisch.

Wider Erwarten erhob Snape keinen Einspruch, und so verließen sie nebeneinander das Schloss und machten sich auf den Weg zum Tor.

„Was hast Du Dir dabei gedacht?", zischte Tamara ihn an, als sie schon eine Weile gegangen waren.

„Hat es Dir etwa nicht gefallen?", sagte Snape, augenscheinlich amüsiert.

„Das war eine Vergewaltigung!", keifte Tamara.

„Ach was!", sagte Snape leichthin.

„Die Tatsache, das Du bereits mit mir geschlafen hast berechtigt Dich nicht, ohne mein Einverständnis solche ...Praktiken an mir auszuüben", sagte Tamara, erbost über die Leichtfertigkeit, mit der er ihren Vorwurf abtat.

„Nun sei doch nicht so spießig!", sagte Snape und grinste sie provozierend an.

Tamara schaffte es nicht mehr, ihm darauf eine passende Antwort zu geben, denn mittlerweile waren sie beim Schlosstor angelangt, und dieses Gesprächsthema war mit Sicherheit nicht für fremde Ohren geeignet.

Neugierig sah sie zu, wie Snape das Tor öffnete, während er vorsichtshalber den Zauberstab einsatzbereit in der Hand hielt.

Als Snape die schwere, eisenbeschlagene Tür aufgezogen hatte, fiel sein Blick auf den Besucher, einen großen, blonden, breitschultrigen Mann mittleren Alters, den er sofort als den Leibwächter aus Tamaras Erinnerung identifizierte – der bei der Beerdigung den Arm um sie gelegt hatte, und mit dem sie sich im Bett gewälzt hatte.

Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre ungläubig aufgerissenen Augen, bestätigte ihm überdies die Richtigkeit seiner Beobachtung.

Ein seltsames Gefühl begann sich in seiner Magengegend auszubreiten.

Der Blonde gab eine fröhliche Aneinanderreihung fremdartig und guttural klingender Worte von sich, und grinste Tamara begeistert an. Tamara antwortete in der selben Sprache, was ihr einen scharfen Seitenblick von Snape bescherte.

„Oh – entschuldige bitte, Severus!", sagte sie schnell. „Das war nicht sehr höflich! Darf ich dir Nikolai Smjelkow, ...einen ähm, ...Freund meiner Familie vorstellen – Nikolai, das ist Professor Severus Snape, mein Lehrer."

Snape nickte knapp, aber der Besucher ließ ihn damit nicht davonkommen, sondern machte einen großen Schritt auf ihn zu, packte seine Hand und schüttelte sie freudig.

„Es freut mich sehr, sie kennen zu lernen!", beteuerte er dabei mit starkem Akzent und schwer rollenden R's, und schien sich nicht im geringsten daran zu stören, dass der Angesprochene ihn finster ansah.

Danach ließ er wieder einen Schwall Russisch ab und ging auf Tamara zu.

„Wärst Du bitte so nett, Englisch zu sprechen, in Anwesenheit von Professor Snape, Nikolai", sagte Tamara, während sie unmerklich zurückwich – allerdings nicht weit genug, denn sie wurde nun stürmisch in die Arme ihres Besuchers gezogen, ausgiebig gedrückt und schließlich auf den Mund geküsst.

Das Gefühl in Snapes Magengegend nahm größere Ausmaße an.

„Aber ja!", sagte der Russe, nachdem er sie wieder losgelassen hatte. „Verzeihen sie, Professor! Das ist nur die Wiedersehensfreude! Ich sagte gerade, dass ich Tamara mit meinem Besuch hier überraschen wollte!"

„Das scheint ihnen gelungen zu sein!", sagte Snape kühl.

„Und sie sind also der mutige Mann, der die schwere Bürde auf sich genommen hat, ihr etwas beizubringen", sagte Smjelkow lächelnd. „Da haben sie sicher ganz schön was zu tun, wenn man bedenkt, wie eigensinnig meine Frau ist."

Das seltsame Gefühl in Snapes Magengegend verwandelte sich schlagartig in ein gefährliches Ungeheuer.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

(_...und sorry wegen dem klitzekleinen Cliff_ ;))


	17. Chapter 17

Kapitel 17 – Wahrheiten 

Von seinem alten, abgewetzten Ledersessel aus starrte Snape seit geraumer Zeit in den leeren Kamin. Nichts deutete auf den ersten Blick darauf hin, dass in dem völlig bewegungslos dasitzenden Mann ein heftiger Sturm tobte, lediglich seine um die Stuhllehnen gekrampften Finger, und die kalte Glut in seinen Augen gaben einen minimalen Hinweis auf seinen tatsächlichen Gemütszustand.

Darüber hinaus wurde dieser Eindruck ergänzt, von den diversen Glasscherben und Splittern vor dem Kaminsims, an dem eine feuchte, nach unten verlaufende Spur Aufschluss darüber gab, dass es kein leeres Glas gewesen war, das gegen selbigen geschmettert worden war.

Sie war verheiratet!

‚_... wenn man bedenkt, wie eigensinnig meine Frau ist..._'

Die fröhliche Stimme des Russen dröhnte immer noch in seinen Ohren, und gab dem Ungeheuer Futter, dass sich mit zunehmender Vehemenz durch seine Eingeweide fraß.

Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, seit er sich gestattet hatte Eifersucht zu empfinden, und trotzdem überrollte sie ihn nun wie eine „gute" alte Bekannte, die eine ganze Ladung unangenehmer Erinnerungen mitbrachte.

Eifersucht – das Gefühl hatte ihn durch seine ganze Kindheit und Jugend begleitet. Als er sich schließlich, angewidert von sich selbst verbot, dieser Emotion weiter nachzugeben, war es nicht zuletzt jener Schritt - den er seinem Stolz schuldig gewesen war - der ihn letztendlich in die Arme des dunklen Lords getrieben hatte.

Sie war verheiratet! Und sie hatte ihn angelogen!

Im Geiste sah Snape noch einmal, wie der Russe Tamara umarmte und küsste -

‚_...meine Frau..._'

er sah die Friedhof-Szene aus Tamaras Erinnerung, und er sah – wieder und wieder – wie sie sich ausgelassen mit dem Kerl im Bett herumwälzte –

...mit ihrem Mann!

Er hatte sich von den Beiden abgewandt – vorgeblich um das Tor zu schließen - damit seine entgleisenden Gesichtszüge ihn nicht verrieten.

Er hatte es sogar noch geschafft, dem Russen einen schönen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts zu wünschen und kurz darauf hinzuweisen, dass seine Frau ihn bestimmt herumführen würde, und ein Gästezimmer unter diesen Umständen ja sicher nicht benötigt würde.

Gleich darauf hatte er sie einfach stehen lassen, nachdem er sich mit einem knappen Nicken von ihnen verabschiedet hatte.

Tamara hatte es nicht eine Sekunde lang gewagt, ihm in die Augen zusehen.

Sie war verheiratet! Sie hatte ihn angelogen! Und es tat weh!

Snape sprang auf und beförderte den Sessel damit polternd zu Boden. Er marschierte wütend auf die gegenüberliegende Wand zu, stoppte abrupt, schlug die Gegenrichtung ein, und gab dem unschuldigen Möbelstück im Vorübergehen einen herzhaften Tritt.

Danach schenkte er sich ein neues Glas mit dem guten 30 Jahre alten Whiskey voll, trank es in einem Zug aus, und schüttelte sich anschließend heftig.

Ein letzter angewiderter Blick traf das Glas, bevor es der Flugbahn seines Vorgängers folgte, und am Kamin zerschellte.

Snape nahm seine Wanderung durch den Raum wieder auf.

Als er schon fast dabei war, dem hilflos daliegenden Sessel einen erneuten Tritt zu verpassen kam er sich auf einmal so lächerlich vor, dass er sich dazu durchrang, das Möbel aufzuheben und wieder ordnungsgemäß auf die Beine zu stellen.

Danach marschierte er ins Badezimmer, drehte den Wasserhahn auf, und klatschte sich mehrere Lagen eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Als er den Kopf wieder hob blickte ihm ein verzweifelt aussehender nasser Mann entgegen.

„Du elender Narr!", knurrte er sein Spiegelbild an.

Er stützte die Hände auf den Waschbeckenrand, schloss die Augen, und zwang sich, seinen analytischen Verstand wieder Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen, über die beängstigende Flut von Emotionen, die ihn überrollt hatte.

Nach einer Weile wurde seine Atmung ruhiger.

Was war es genau, was ihn so rasend machte?

Die Tatsache, dass sie verheiratet war konnte ihm - nüchtern betrachtet - eigentlich gleichgültig sein. Sie hatte es schließlich darauf angelegt, ihn zu verführen. Mit moralischen Bedenken würde er sich absolut nicht belasten.

Sie hatte ihn belogen! Das war schon eher ein Punkt, der seinen Zorn rechtfertigte. Vermutlich war es in Wahrheit gar keine Eifersucht, die er empfand, sondern die völlig nachvollziehbare Verärgerung darüber, dass sie vorgegeben hatte dieser Mann wäre ihr Leibwächter gewesen. Genau! Er hasste es, angelogen zu werden!

Und damit war die Sache auch schon erledigt!

Wenn der Russe wieder weg war – er würde ja hoffentlich nicht ewig bleiben – würde er sie erst einmal ausgiebig spüren lassen, was er von so einem Gebaren hielt, und dann zur Tagesordnung übergehen.

Snape straffte die Schultern und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Unglücklicherweise fiel sein Blick hierbei wiederum auf den Spiegel - ein Anblick, der das gerade errichtete Kartenhaus aus Rechfertigungen umgehend wieder zum Einsturz brachte.

Sein Spiegelbild schien ihn regelrecht zu verhöhnen.

‚_Mach Dir doch nichts vor, du alter Idiot'_, sagte es tonlos. _‚Die Vorstellung, dass sie sich vielleicht gerade mit ihrem Ehemann in den Laken wälzt, bringt dich fast um den Verstand!'_

„Halt's Maul!", schrie er den Mann im Spiegel an.

‚_Sie gehört ihm – und das macht Dich rasend!'_, sagte die Stimme in seinem Kopf gehässig.

Snape schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf - beschämt darüber, dass er sich hier tatsächlich mit seinem Spiegelbild unterhielt.

‚_Du willst sie für dich!'_, sagte die Stimme. _‚Und du willst sie ganz! Nicht nur ihren Körper – SIE!'_

„NEIN!", brüllte Snape.

‚_Du weißt genau, dass es so ist!'_, beharrte die innere Stimme. _‚Was bringt es dir, dich selbst zu belügen?'_

Snape konnte sich gerade noch davor zurückhalten, die Hände auf die Ohren zu pressen.

Er kehrte stattdessen dem Spiegel entschlossen den Rücken, marschierte zurück zum Kamin und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen.

Wie sollte er sich nun verhalten?

Sich verkriechen - so, wie es ihm der erste Impuls eingab – und dem Russen kampflos das Feld überlassen?

Nein! Das roch überdeutlich nach Feigheit!

Dem Kerl einen Lähmfluch verpassen, ihn bis Sonntagabend ins Eck stellen, und vor seiner Abreise sein Gedächtnis ein Bisschen präparieren?

Sehr verlockend!

Tamara – während ihr Angetrauter Auszeit hatte – durchs Schloss jagen, und dabei Pläne machen, was er mit ihr anstellen würde, wenn er sie erwischte?

Ebenfalls ein äußerst angenehmer Gedanke!

Sich nichts anmerken lassen, den Mann von Welt und souveränen Gastgeber mimen, und den unerwünschten Gast formvollendet auf sehr scharfkantige verbale Klippen auflaufen lassen?

Wahrscheinlich die praktikabelste Lösung – vorausgesetzt er konnte sich beherrschen.

Wenn nicht, konnte er immer noch auf Plan B zurückgreifen, oder eine Mischung aus allen Optionen initiieren.

Auf jeden Fall würde er Tamara, dieser falschen Schlange, Feuer unter ihrem hübschen Hintern machen.

Er war gerade dabei, das dritte Glas Whiskey zu trinken und Rachepläne zu schmieden, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Tamara schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, als sie die Treppen zum Kerker hinunterstieg.

Vorhin am Schlosstor hatte sie es tunlichst vermieden, Snape in die Augen zu sehen, aus Angst davor, was sie darin hätte vorfinden können.

Allerdings sagte ihr der gesunde Menschenverstand, in Verbindung mit ihren Erfahrungen der letzten Wochen, ohnehin überdeutlich in welchem Zustand Severus sein würde.

Es war ihr auch klar gewesen, dass sie bald mit ihm reden musste, bevor er sich wie ein verwundetes Tier in das Dickicht seiner mentalen Barrikaden zurückzog. Sie hoffte und betete, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

Als sie vor seinem Quartier stand hob sie zweimal hintereinander die Hand und ließ sie dann mutlos wieder sinken. Erst beim dritten Versuch schaffte sie es schließlich anzuklopfen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Türe sich langsam und knarrend öffnete. Tamara atmete tief durch und wappnete sich gegen den Sturm.

Snape widerstand der Verlockung seine Hände um ihren schlanken Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken, bevor sie auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte.

Er sah sie nur an – und sie ihn – es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Blick senkte.

„Tamara, ...oder soll ich dich jetzt lieber Mrs. – wie war das doch gleich – Smjelkow nennen", sagte er ruhig, aber mit einer Stimme, die so mit kalter Wut vollgepackt war, das Tamara unwillkürlich fröstelte.

„Severus, bitte tu das nicht!", sagte Tamara leise.

„Was soll ich nicht tun?", fragte Snape schneidend. „Dich Mrs. nennen? Wie wäre es stattdessen mit Lügnerin?"

„Ich habe dich nicht belogen – zumindest nicht direkt", sagte Tamara, „lass es mich dir bitte erklären."

Sie sah ihn auffordernd an und nach einem letzten sezierenden Mark-und-Bein-Blick öffnete er schließlich die Türe ganz um sie einzulassen.

„Wo hast du denn deinen _Ehemann_ gelassen?" fragte Snape gehässig. Er spie ihr das Wort förmlich vor die Füße.

„Er ist in meiner Wohnung", sagte Tamara, und versuchte, ihrer Stimme dabei einen möglichst ruhigen Klang zu geben. „Nachdem Du ihm ja kein Gästequartier zugebilligt hast, und ich zu diesen Räumen keinen Zugang habe, blieb mir auch gar nicht anderes übrig", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

„Du wolltest den Ärmsten tatsächlich alleine in ein Gästequartier stecken?", sagte Snape giftig. „Tut eine treusorgende Ehefrau denn so etwas?"

„Wie wäre es, wenn du deinen Sarkasmus jetzt mal stecken lässt, und mir stattdessen zuhörst?", fragte Tamara.

„Rede!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Willst du mir nicht mal einen Platz anbieten?", seufzte Tamara.

„Nein!", sagte Snape kalt. „Du bleibst am Besten gleich neben der Tür stehen, dann bist du schneller wieder draußen, wenn du fertig geredet hast."

Er verschränkte entschlossen die Arme, als ob er seiner Aussage damit noch mehr Endgültigkeit einhauchen wollte.

„Das klingt nicht so, als ob du mir auch nur die geringste Chance geben würdest", sagte Tamara deprimiert.

„Hör endlich auf zu lamentieren und fang an!", fauchte Snape.

„Es stimmt – Nikolai und ich – wir sind verheiratet", begann Tamara, „aber..."

Sie verstummte und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen.

Snape widerstand stoisch dem Verlangen sie bei den Schultern zu packen und zu schütteln. Er beschränkte sich lediglich darauf, sie anzusehen wie eine hungrige Schlange ein fettes Kaninchen.

„Es war im Nachhinein betrachtet ein großer Fehler, ihn zu heiraten", fuhr Tamara endlich fort, „diese Ehe war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, und von meiner Seite aus ist sie auch gescheitert, aber Nikolai..."

„Aber dein Gatte sieht das anders?", vervollständigte Snape ihren Satz.

„Ja!", seufzte Tamara. „Er bildet sich ein, wenn wir uns nur genug darum bemühen, kommt alles wieder in Ordnung, und mein Vater unterstützt ihn leider auch noch in diesem Irrglauben."

„Dein Vater? Hat er ihn dir ausgesucht?", fragte Snape abfällig.

„Nein, absolut nicht!", gab Tamara gereizt zurück, als wertete sie die Annahme, sie hätte sich einen Ehemann aussuchen lassen, eine absolute Beleidigung. „Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich habe Nikolai geheiratet um meinen Vater zu ärgern, und ohne sein Wissen."

Tamara lächelte versonnen.

„Sein Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert, als ich am darauffolgenden Tag zu ihm ging und ihm meinen Ehemann vorstellte", fuhr sie fort.

„Du hast den Kerl also nur geheiratet um deinem Vater eins auszuwischen?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Nein! Ganz so war es natürlich nicht!", räumte Tamara ein. „Natürlich dachte ich, dass ich in ihn verliebt wäre – und vielleicht war ich es auch ein bisschen – außerdem hatte ich an diesem Tag einiges getrunken..."

„Du warst betrunken als du dein Ja-Wort gegeben hast?", fragte Snape angewidert.

„Angeheitert ist ein viel freundlicheres Wort", meinte Tamara naserümpfend.

„Du hast eine sehr verhängnisvolle Einstellung zum Alkohol", sagte Snape schneidend.

„Pffft..." Tamara zuckte die Schultern.

„Wie lange ist das her?", fragte Snape.

Tamara zögerte einen Augenblick und schien zu rechnen.

„Sieben Jahre!", sagte sie zögerlich.

„SIEBEN JAHRE?", bellte Snape. „Du hast so lange gebraucht, um festzustellen, dass du den Falschen geheiratet hast? Warst du die ganze Zeit besoffen?"

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Tamara beleidigt. „Ich wusste es schon nach ein paar Wochen, aber es hat sich einfach nicht ...ergeben, diese Verbindung offiziell aufzulösen, und irgendwie haben wir uns nach einer Weile einfach daran gewöhnt..."

Snape sah sie an, als hätte sie nun völlig den Verstand verloren.

„Na ja – es ist ein riesiges Haus – da trifft man sich nicht so oft", versuchte Tamara zu erklären, „und mein Vater hat Nikolai nach anfänglichen Vorbehalten vollkommen akzeptiert, fast hätte man meinen können, er hätte ihn adoptiert, so gut habe sie sich vertragen. Auch Sascha verstand sich ausgezeichnet mit Nikolai. Sie haben viel miteinander unternommen, waren beim Fischen und so - was Jungs halt normalerweise mit ihren Vätern machen - und ich bin weiter meiner Wege gegangen, wie vorher auch."

„Du bist also mit ihm verheiratet geblieben, weil dein Vater einen Sohnersatz in ihm sah und dein Bruder gerne mit ihm Fische gefangen hat?", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Na wenn das kein guter Grund ist!"

„Es war einfach so, als ob er zur Familie gehören würde, wie ein großer Bruder sozusagen", verteidigte sich Tamara.

„Und wie ist es so, mit seinem Bruder ins Bett zu gehen?", fragte Snape gehässig.

„Du bist taktlos!", schnaubte Tamara.

„Und du eine Lügnerin!", schnaubte Snape zurück.

Tamara sah ihn entrüstet an.

„Ich habe dir nur etwas verschwiegen", sagte sie heftig, „das ist nicht das selbe!"

„Du hast behauptet er wäre ein Leibwächter gewesen", warf Snape ihr vor.

„Das war nicht gelogen", sagte Tamara, „er war auch mein Leibwächter bevor..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn zu ihrer Bestürzung fing Snape an zu lachen – allerdings war es ein sehr böses Lachen, das sie fast mehr erschreckte, als sein harscher Ton vorher.

„Das Prinzesschen hat also ihren Leibwächter geheiratet um den Herrn Papa zu ärgern", sagte Snape boshaft. „Und ich dachte immer, das wäre nur ein Klischee und käme, wenn überhaupt, lediglich in inzuchtgeschädigten Muggel-Dynastien vor."

„Tut es dir wenigstens gut, mich zu beleidigen?", fragte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Oh ja!", sagte Snape. „Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut!"

Tamara starrte ihn einen Moment lang betroffen an.

Er machte keine Anstalten, seine Aussage zu revidieren.

„Okay – ich hätte es dir vielleicht sagen sollen", sagte Tamara leise, „aber ich sah einfach keine Veranlassung dazu. Ich fühle mich absolut nicht an Nikolai gebunden und bin ihm auch in keinster Weise verpflichtet oder Rechenschaft schuldig. Außerdem konnte ich schließlich nicht ahnen, dass er hier auftauchen würde", fügte sie schulterzuckend hinzu.

„Warum ist er hier?", fragte Snape.

„Das war wieder mal eine typisch blöde Idee von meinem Vater", schnaubte Tamara. „Er hielt es für einen glänzenden Einfall, Nikolai hierher zu schicken, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen – mit Sicherheit hat er sich auch noch ausgerechnet, dass das die Chancen auf unsere Wiedervereinigung erhöht, wenn Niki mich hier aus meiner Einsamkeit errettet."

„Niki...", sagte Snape angewidert, und zog die Nase kraus.

Tamara konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wie lange gedenkt er zu bleiben?", fragte Snape.

„Bis Sonntagabend – aber ich werde versuchen, ihn eher wieder wegzuschicken", sagte Tamara.

„Oh – da könnte ich dir eventuell behilflich sein", sagte Snape.

„Wie denn?", fragte Tamara misstrauisch.

„Ich könnte ihn kurz außer Gefecht setzten und über Nacht im verbotenen Wald abstellen – dann wärst du morgen Witwe und hättest ein Problem weniger am Hals", sagte Snape beiläufig.

„Untersteh dich ihn anzurühren!", sagte Tamara streng.

„Ich wollte nur helfen!", verteidigte sich Snape.

„Wirst du versuchen, einigermaßen höflich zu ihm zu sein?", fragte Tamara zaghaft. „Mir zuliebe?"

„So höflich wie unbedingt nötig – solange er mir nicht dumm kommt – und so kurz wie irgend möglich!", sagte Snape barsch. „Sieh zu, dass du ihn los wirst!"

„Ja, das werde ich!", seufzte Tamara, die schwierige Situationen auf sich zukommen sah.

Sie hätte Severus in diesem Moment gerne umarmt, hatte aber schwere Bedenken, ob er das zulassen würde. Daher beschränkte sie sich darauf, ihn erwartungsvoll anzublicken, was er allerdings geflissentlich übersah.

„Kommst du zum Abendessen rauf in die Halle?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Ja – außer du planst eine romantische Wiedersehensfeier mit deinem Angetrauten, nebst Kerzenlicht und Champagner", sagte Snape bissig.

Tamara zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. Sie öffnete die Tür, vor der sie ja praktischerweise immer noch stand und trat auf den Korridor hinaus.

„Bis später!", sagte sie und wandte sich ab.

„Tamara?"

Hoffnungsvoll drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Turteltäubchen!", sagte er trocken.

„WAS?"

„Das ist das dämliche Passwort für das Gästequartier gegenüber deiner Wohnung", sagte Snape.

Als Snape am Abend die große Halle betrat, war ihm absolut nichts mehr von dem Aufruhr anzumerken, in dem seine Gefühle wenige Stunden vorher noch gewesen waren.

Sein Gesicht trug einen gelassenen, wenn auch bei näherem Hinsehen etwas festgefrorenen Ausdruck. Er war diesmal nicht – wie in den letzten zwei Wochen – leger gekleidet sondern von Kopf bis Fuß in seine schwarze Professorenmontur eingehüllt.

Um ihn herum schwebte, fast greifbar, eine unsichtbare Wolke, bestehend aus Arroganz und Unnahbarkeit.

Tamara und Smjelkow saßen bereits am Tisch, und als er näher kam, stellte Snape mit Genugtuung fest, dass der Russe längst nicht mehr so fröhlich wirkte, wie bei seiner Ankunft.

Dennoch stand er auf und begrüßte Snape freundlich, was dieser mit einem knappen Nicken beantwortete, dass man mit viel gutem Willen gerade noch als höflich bezeichnen konnte.

Tamara hatte an der Stirnseite des großen Tisches Platz genommen, Smjelkow zu ihrer Rechten, und Snape setzte sich notgedrungen auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber.

Der Abend wurde für Tamara zu einer äußerst anstrengenden Angelegenheit, da sie sich bemühte, die Konversation – deren Hauptteil ohnehin sie selber bestritt – nicht nur am Laufen zu halten, sondern auch potentiell gefährlichen Themen geschickt auszuweichen.

Das stellte sich jedoch mit fortschreitender Zeit als immer schwieriger heraus.

Nikolai, dem sie nur wegen seinem plötzlichen Auftauchen hier den Kopf gewaschen hatte, aber nichts über ihr besonderes Verhältnis zu Snape erzählt hatte, war ziemlich betrübt gewesen, als sie heute Nachmittag aus dem Kerker zurückgekehrt war, und ihn umgehend in dem Gästezimmer gegenüber ihrer Wohnung einquartiert hatte.

Abgesehen davon das seine Versöhnungs-Utopien geplatzt waren wie Seifenblasen, hatte ihn anfangs nur der Gedanke gestört, dass der Professor nun Bescheid wusste - sowohl über den Zustand ihrer Ehe, als auch darüber, dass Tamara ihn weiterhin abwies - und der damit verbundene Gesichtsverlust.

Nun, als er mitbekam, dass Tamara immer nervöser wurde – vor allem wenn der Blick des finsteren Lehrers auf ihr ruhte – und sämtliche Register zog, um das Gespräch auf einem unverfänglichen Terrain zu halten, wurde er misstrauisch.

Aufgrund seiner langjährigen Tätigkeit als Leibwächter war seine Beobachtungsgabe gut entwickelt, und dass hier etwas faul war, das lag fast greifbar in der Luft.

Dieser Snape schien auf den ersten Blick die Ruhe selbst zu sein, aber bei genauerer Betrachtung, konnte man die erhebliche Anspannung erkennen, unter der er stand – an der Haltung seiner Hände, und vor allem am Ausdruck seiner Augen.

Also beschloss Smjelkow der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, denn auch wenn Tamara ihn nicht mehr als ihren Ehemann akzeptierte, hatte er trotzdem noch den Auftrag, sie zu beschützen – und dieser mürrische, schwarzhaarige Mann war alles andere als vertrauenerweckend.

Snape hatte sich während der gesamten Essens kaum an der Unterhaltung beteiligt, und wenn, dann nur relativ einsilbig. Jetzt, nachdem er eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken hatte, war scheinbar sein Sprachzentrum stimuliert worden, und er begann Fragen zu stellen, wie: ‚Gefällt ihnen das Schloss, Mister Smjelkow - _ihre Gemahlin_ hat sie doch sicher herumgeführt?', oder: ‚Sind sie zufrieden mit dem Gästequartier, das ja nun wider Erwarten doch benötigt wurde?'

Smjelkow reagierte oberflächlich betrachtet neutral auf diese kleinen Spitzen, Tamara erkannte jedoch sofort an seinem Gesicht, dass seine Wut unterschwellig stetig wuchs.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln und überschüttete die beiden Männer mit einem wahren Redeschwall an Belanglosigkeiten.

Als Snape erkannte, dass er mit seinen Sticheleien nicht besonders viel ausrichten konnte, änderte er die Strategie.

Ohne auf Tamaras Monolog inhaltlich auch nur im Geringsten einzugehen, wandte er sich mit einem vertraulichen Ganz-unter-uns-Männern-Ton an Smjelkow.

„Reden eigentlich alle Frauen in ihrem Heimatland so schrecklich viel blödes Zeug?", fragte er und zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch.

Tamara sah ihn entrüstet an, und Smjelkow schnappte nach dem Köder wie ein hungriger Fisch. Schließlich galt es nicht nur, seine Noch-Ehefrau vor diesem Fiesling zu beschützen, sondern die Ehre aller russischen Frauen zu verteidigen, wenn nicht sogar das Vaterland selbst.

Als Tamara vergegenwärtigte, dass Smjelkow sich aufplusterte, wie eine Henne, die ihre Küken vor dem bösen Hofhund retten will, und gleichzeitig ein selbstzufriedenes, hämisches Grinsen über Severus' Gesicht huschen sah, wusste sie, dass ihre aufreibenden Versuche, den Abend ohne größere Katastrophen hinter sich zu bringen, umsonst gewesen waren.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzen schenkte sie sich Wein nach.

„Die russischen Frauen sind mit Sicherheit nicht geschwätziger als die englischen", sagte Smjelkow erbost, „und außerdem würde ich ihnen dringend raten, meine Frau nicht mehr zu beleidigen, Mister Snape!"

„Professor!", sagte Snape ungerührt.

Der Russe sah ihn mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Ich sehe keinen Grund, höflich zu sein, wenn sie es auch nicht sind", sagte er barsch.

Snape setzte ein unschuldig erstauntes Gesicht auf.

„Sie haben meine Bemerkung als unhöflich empfunden? Das tut mir wirklich leid!", sagte er bedauernd. „Tamara weiß einen offenen und ehrlichen Kommentar in der Regel sehr zu schätzen – sie fordert diese Art von Kritik häufig geradezu heraus - und ich nahm natürlich an, sie wüssten über diese kleine Vorliebe ihrer Frau Bescheid."

Smjelkow wurde blass aufgrund dieser neuerlichen Unverschämtheit, und starrte Tamara ungläubig an.

„Das war tatsächlich nicht besonders unhöflich", sagte sie lahm, „gemessen an der Art, wie er sonst mit anderen Menschen umgeht, war es geradezu freundlich", fügte sie murmelnd hinzu und trank ihr Glas aus.

Als sie erneut zur Weinflasche griff – irgendwie waren die Herren zu beschäftigt, sich um das Nachfüllen zu kümmern – setzte Snape zum nächsten Schlag an.

„Aber was ihnen sicher nicht entgangen sein dürfte", sagte er mit einem tadelnden Blick auf Tamara, nebst einer dazu passenden Handbewegung, „ist die Tatsache, dass sie die unselige Angewohnheit hat, sich vollaufen zu lassen, wenn etwas sie überfordert."

Sein Blick wanderte zurück zu Smjelkow, und der Ansatz eines ironischen Lächelns umspielte dezent seine Mundwinkel.

„Mir kam zu Ohren, dass sie in der Vergangenheit sogar weitreichende Entscheidungen in alkoholisiertem Zustand getroffen hat", sagte er samtig.

Die Blässe des Russen verwandelte sich in einen hübschen Rotton.

Tamara versuchte Snape gegen das Schienbein zu treten, was ihr aber aufgrund der Ausmaße des Tisches nur unzureichend gelang.

„Dabei ist es noch hinreichend bekannt, dass der Genuss von Alkohol das Urteilsvermögen stark beeinträchtigt", fuhr er ungerührt fort.

Tamaras Blick glitt gehetzt zu Smjelkow, dessen Rotfärbung sich deutlich intensiviert hatte. Er starrte Snape an, als würde er sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen.

Tamara, die von dem aufbrausenden Temperament ihres ansonsten gutmütigen Noch-Ehemanns ein Lied singen konnte, begann zu schwitzen.

„Nicht auszudenken, was für fatale Folgen eine Entscheidung haben kann, die in einem solch beklagenswert unzurechnungsfähigen Zustand unüberlegt getroffen wurde", sagte Snape, indem er sein Gegenüber nun bedauernd ansah.

Smjelkow sprang auf. Es ergab einen lauten hässlichen Ton, als Beine seines Stuhls über den Boden schrammten.

„Ich warne sie, Snape!", presste der Russe mit zornig funkelnden Augen hervor.

„Professor!", sagte Snape ruhig, und erwiderte den wilden Blick mit einem eisgekühlten.

Allein die deutlich zur Schau gestellt Gelassenheit, mit der er reagierte war schon wieder eine offensichtliche Beleidigung.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie weit die Verweichlichung in ihrem Land schon fortgeschritten ist", sagte Smjelkow schneidend, „aber bei uns regeln wir solche Dinge von Mann zu Mann und vor der Tür."

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Snape interessiert. „Benutzen sie dabei noch Keulen, oder bereits Zauberstäbe?"

„Ich brauche weder das eine noch das andere um einen wie sie zu erledigen!", knurrte Smjelkow, und machte Anstalten sich um den Tisch herum zu begeben.

„NIKOLAI! Wenn du dich nicht sofort wieder hinsetzt, rede ich nie wieder auch nur ein einziges Wort mit dir!", sagte Tamara auf russisch.

Smjelkow zögerte kurz, sah Snape ein letztes Mal hasserfüllt an, und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

Snape warf Tamara einen kurzen ärgerlichen Blick zu, der sich aber umgehend, in einen triumphierenden verwandelte, als er erkannte, dass er die Entwicklung optimal zu seinen Gunsten nutzen konnte.

„Vielleicht muss ich meine Meinung, in diesem speziellen Fall, jedoch zumindest teilweise revidieren", sagte er entschuldigend zu Smjelkow, der ihn zwar immer noch wütend und misstrauisch aber doch ansatzweise erleichtert ansah.

„Es natürlich hat schon Vorzüge", sagte Snape nun an Tamara gewandt, „wenn man einen seiner Angestellten ehelicht – die wissen wenigstens von Vornherein, wann sie zu gehorchen haben."

Smjelkow, aus dessen Gesicht nun wieder jegliche Farbe gewichen war, sprang erneut auf.

"Severus! Bitte!", seufzte Tamara gequält.

„Was denn?", sagte Snape unschuldig, währenddessen er die bedrohlich über den Tisch ragende Gestalt seines Gegenübers völlig ignorierte. „Ich versuche doch nur, die Gründe für deine Wahl nachzuvollziehen. Sonst wirfst du mir doch andauernd mangelndes Einfühlungsvermögen vor", fügte er vorwurfsvoll hinzu, „und wenn ich dann einmal versuche, mich in dich hinein zu versetzen, dann passt es dir auch wieder nicht."

Er zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern und verdrehte die Augen.

„Da versteh' einer die Frauen!", sagte er jovial, indem er den Kopf wieder dem Russen zuwandte.

Der stand immer noch da und ließ seinen Blick nun lauernd zwischen Snape und Tamara hin und her wandern.

„Ist eigentlich mit dem Stuhl etwas nicht in Ordnung, Mr. Smjelkow?", fragt Snape fürsorglich. „Sie können auch gerne einen Anderen bekommen, falls ihnen dieser zu unbequem sein sollte."

„Nikolai!", sagte Tamara leise. „Setz dich hin! Bitte!"

Der Russe war deutlich unschlüssig, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte, kam aber, wenn auch zögernd und deutlich unwillig, schließlich ihrer Bitte nach.

Snape belohnte diese weise Entscheidung umgehend mit einem anerkennenden Kopfnicken, jenes allerdings gepaart mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und gekrönt von einem eindeutig provozierenden Augenbrauenhochziehen.

„Warst du mit dem Kerl im Bett?", knurrte Smjelkow auf Russisch.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!", fauchte Tamara in der selben Sprache zurück.

Snape warf Tamara einen fragenden und zugleich missbilligenden Blick zu.

„War nichts Wichtiges!", versicherte sie ihm schnell.

Über dem Gesicht des Russen zogen erneut Gewitterwolken auf.

„Ich habe Tamara gefragt, ob sie von ihnen schon viel gelernt hat", sagte er giftig.

„Das hat sie - da können sie absolut sicher sein!", sagte Snape kühl.

Die beiden Männer spielten nun das beliebte wer-als-Erster-weg-schaut-hat-verloren-Spiel.

Tamara seufzte erneut, und schenkte sich Wein nach.

Snape, der jahrelange Übung im Schüler-Anstarren hatte, zuckte noch mit keiner Wimper, als Smjelkow vereinzelt zu blinzeln anfing.

Tamara begann gereizt mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Tischplatte zu trommeln. Keiner der Beiden reagierte darauf.

Snape blinzelte nun auch hin und wieder und Smjelkow stand schon beinahe das Wasser in den Augen.

Entnervt donnerte Tamara beide Hände auf die Tischplatte.

Beide Köpfe fuhren zu ihr herum.

„GENUG!", schrie sie. „Es reicht jetzt! Benehmt Euch gefälligst wie erwachsene Männer!"

„Ich habe ja gleich gesagt, wir sollten das vor der Tür regeln!", knurrte Smjelkow.

„Jederzeit!", knurrte Snape.

Der Russe stand auf und begann die Hemdsärmel hochzukrempeln.

Tamara sprang auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen.

„SCHLUSS!", brüllte sie. „Hör auf mit dem Unsinn! Ihr werdet gar nichts vor der Tür regeln!"

Sie ging um den Tisch herum und bugsierte Smjelkow mit Nachdruck wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl.

„Du bist hierher gekommen, ohne eingeladen zu sein", sagte sie scharf, „und nun benimmst du dich wie die Axt im Walde. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig, Nikolai! Ob, und was ich von Severus lerne, geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, und wenn du weiter die Gastfreundschaft missbrauchst um dich aufzuführen wie ein wildgewordener Stier dann kannst du sofort wieder verschwinden." Ihre Stimme war immer lauter geworden während ihrer Schimpftirade und Smjelkow war unwillkürlich so weit wie möglich im Sessel zurückgewichen.

Snape saß mit verschränkten Armen da und grinste boshaft, als Tamara sich ihm zuwandte.

„Und du...", sagte sie leise, aber nicht weniger wütend, „hör endlich auf zu provozieren. Das ist so ...überflüssig – und trotz deiner gepflegten Wortwahl kaum weniger primitiv, als die Idee sich zu prügeln."

Einen Moment lang sah Snape so aus, als wolle er zu einer deftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, besann sich dann jedoch eines Anderen. Er sah sie nur einige Sekunden lang intensiv an, bevor er sich wieder an Smjelkow wandte.

„Ich will mir später nicht nachsagen lassen, ich wäre der Wiedervereinigung eines vermählten Paares im Wege gestanden", sagte er völlig ruhig, „darum werde ich ihnen nun ausreichend Gelegenheit geben, ihre Angetraute von dieser Idee zu überzeugen – damit sie nicht ganz umsonst den weiten Weg hierher gekommen sind.

Er stand auf und nickte dem Russen zu, der ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Auch Tamara, die immer noch neben Smjelkows Stuhl stand, sah ihn überrascht an.

„Unter diesen Umständen dürfte es angemessen sein, dass du heute Nacht in deinen eigenen vier Wänden verweilst, Tamara", fügte Snape beiläufig hinzu.

Smjelkows Blick, nun verziert von einem Ich-hab's-ja-gleich-gewusst-Ausdruck wanderte umgehend zu Tamara.

„Sollte es dir allerdings egal sein, was angemessen ist", fuhr Snape mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln fort, „...meine Tür steht dir offen!"

Bevor Tamara antworten konnte, was ihr ohnehin Schwierigkeiten bereitet hätte, kehrte Snape ihnen den Rücken und steuerte auf den Ausgang zu.

Auf dem Flur schlug er zunächst nicht gleich den Weg zum Kerker ein, sondern machte einen Umweg über den zweiten Stock, wo er sowohl auf Tamaras Wohnung als auch auf das von Smjelkow bewohnte Gästequartier einen ausgeklügelten Schutzzauber legte, der ihn umgehend alarmieren würde, sowie einer versuchen würde die Tür des Anderen zu öffnen.

„Sicher ist sicher!", murmelte er zufrieden, als er die Treppen hinab stieg, um in seine Räume zurückzukehren.

OoOoOo

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich freue mich wirklich sehr über Eure Reviews! _:)


	18. Chapter 18

_Hallöchen - diesmal hat's etwas länger gedauert, ist dafür aber auch ein langes Kapitel geworden._ ;)

_...und außerdem konnte ich mich 2 Tage lang nicht mehr hier einloggen!_ :(

_Meinen herzlichen Dank an alle Leser, die meine Geschichte mitverfolgen - vor allem aber an diejenigen, die mich mit ihren Reviews erfreuen und zu weiteren „Schandtaten" inspirieren._

_----_

Kapitel 18 - Platzhirsche und andere Tiere 

Kurz vor Mitternacht klopfte es an Snapes Türe.

Er gestattete dem breiten, triumphierenden Grinsen, das sich seiner bemächtigte, einen kurzen Aufenthalt auf seinen Gesichtszügen, bevor er – mit gleichgültiger Mine – öffnete.

Tamara die mit genau diesem typischen Snape-Gesicht gerechnet hatte, sah ihn spöttisch lächelnd an.

„Ist es gestattet?", fragte sie mit einem Kopfnicken, und einem Blick ins Innere seiner Wohnung.

„Sind sie auch sicher, dass das angemessen ist, Mrs. Smjelkow?", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd. „Was wird wohl ihr Gatte dazu sagen, wenn sie sich in eine derart kompromittierende Situation begeben?"

„Lass es gut sein, Severus! Du hast vorhin in der Halle schon genug Gift verspritzt", sagte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen.

Nachdem Snape noch immer keine Anstalten machte sie hereinzulassen, ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, legte ihm die Hand auf die Brust und schob ihn in den Raum hinein. Als sie ihn weit genug abgedrängt hatte, gab sie der Tür einen Tritt, sodass sie ins Schloss fiel.

Sie trat noch näher an ihn heran, ließ ihre Hand langsam von der Brust zu seinem Gesicht wandern und von dort in seinen Nacken. Als ihre Finger dort angekommen waren zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste ihn zunächst sanft – lockte ihn dann spielerisch mit ihrer Zungenspitze und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe.

Kurz darauf fand sie sich energisch gepackt sowie leidenschaftlich und fordernd geküsst in seinen Armen wieder.

„Du hast es so gewollt!", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, ehe er sie hochhob und ins Schlafzimmer trug.

Eine ganze Weile später lagen sie erschöpft aber herrlich entspannt auf dem Bett.

„Gar nicht mal so schlecht!", sagte Snape sinnierend, während er mit den Fingerspitzen die Linie ihres Rückens nachfuhr.

„Was ist nicht schlecht?", murmelte Tamara schläfrig.

„Sex mit verheirateten Frauen!", sagte Snape.

Er schaffte es gerade noch, ihr Handgelenk zu packen, ehe die dazugehörige Hand sich mit Vehemenz auf seinem Hintern platzieren konnte.

„Du bist unmöglich!", zischte sie, konnte sich aber das Lachen dabei nicht ganz verkneifen.

„Da mache ich Dir einmal ein Kompliment, und Du...", begann Snape, doch weiter kam er nicht, weil Tamara sich nun auf ihn warf und versuchte, ihn zu kitzeln.

Gerade als sie es geschafft hatte sich rittlings auf ihn zu setzen, und ihm – wenn sie schon nicht handgreiflich werden konnte, da er ihre Gelenke eisern umklammert hielt – wenigstens die Knie in die Rippen zu bohren, wurde sie von einem seltsamen summenden Geräusch abgelenkt.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie irritiert, und drehte den Kopf um zu ergründen, woher genau dieser Ton kam.

„Ach – das ist nichts...", sagte Snape beiläufig, und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin das Summen umgehend versummte.

Allerdings stahl sich dabei für einen kurzen Moment ein verdächtig boshafter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.

„Nichts?", fragte Tamara misstrauisch.

„Wahrscheinlich irgendein Vogel, der mit einem der Schutzzauber in Kontakt gekommen ist, die auf Hogwarts liegen", sagte Snape leichthin.

Er sah völlig unbeteiligt aus, und zwar so betont dass es schon wieder verdächtig war.

„Da ist doch was faul!", sagte Tamara.

„Na ja – vielleicht war es auch eine Maus", räumte Snape schulterzuckend ein.

„Red keinen Unsinn!", sagte Tamara.

„Es ist erschreckend, wie wenig du mir mittlerweile glaubst!", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll.

„Du meinst wohl eher, wie leicht ich dich durchschaue!", sagte Tamara. „Also...?"

„Okay – es könnte auch eine Ratte gewesen sein...", sagte Snape.

„Severus...!", sagte Tamara drohend.

„...die versucht hat, in deine Räume zu gelangen", vollendete Snape seinen Satz.

Tamara brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu realisieren, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Danach allerdings, machte sich zusehends Empörung auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Du überwachst die Tür zu meiner Wohnung?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja, das tue ich! Schließlich bin ich für dich verantwortlich", sagte Snape.

„So, so – verantwortlich!", sagte Tamara mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „und wenn ich jetzt nicht hier bei dir wäre, was hättest du dann unternommen?"

„Ich hätte nachgeschaut...", sagte Snape vage.

„Ach - wo genau hättest du denn nachgeschaut?", fragte Tamara gedehnt.

„Na ja...", sagte Snape und sah sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, „...hier und dort...und wenn ich mir das so recht überlege..."

„WO?"

„In deinem Bett!", sagte Snape nachdrücklich.

Er packte sie wieder an den Handgelenken, rollte sich mit ihr herum, sodass er auf ihr zu liegen kam und drückte ihre Arme zu beiden Seiten des Kopfes auf die Matratze.

„Und wenn ich dort eine Ratte gefunden hätte...", sagte er, während er sie mit einem finsteren Blick ansah, „...dann hätte ich sie erledigt!"

Tamara starrte genauso finster zurück.

„Du willst also andeuten, es wäre nicht allein meine Entscheidung, mit welchen ...Tieren ich mein Bett teile?", fragte sie aufsässig.

„Oberflächlich betrachtet schon...", sagte Snape, „aber wenn ich mitbekommen würde, dass du eine offensichtlich falsche Entscheidung getroffen hast, wäre es doch unverantwortlich von mir, dich gewähren zu lassen."

„Ach - und warum?", fragte Tamara schnippisch.

„Wie gesagt – ich bin schließlich für dich verantwortlich – dein Mentor, gewissermaßen", meinte Snape. „Ich würde dich ja auch beim Zaubertränkebrauen davor bewahren, eine falsche und vielleicht gefährliche Zutat zuzufügen."

„So wie du mich davor bewahrt hast, das Feuersalamanderblut, anstatt der Lurchleber in den Trank zu geben?", fragte Tamara spitz.

„Das war etwas ganz Anderes!", sagte Snape überheblich. „Das war nicht wirklich gefährlich, sondern im Endeffekt nur lehrreich für dich."

„Du hast es doch genossen, mich putzen zu lassen!", sagte Tamara. „Gib es zu!"

„War schon ein schöner Anblick, wie du da auf dem Boden herumgerobbt bist", sagte er grinsend und küsste sie anschließend ausgiebig auf den Hals.

Tamara versuchte ihre Hände zu befreien, was er kommentarlos verhinderte.

„Lass mich los, Severus!", zischte Tamara. „Ich bin sauer! Du hast einfach kein Recht, mich zu überwachen!

„Du solltest das nicht so eng sehen!", sagte Snape beiläufig und ließ seine Lippen langsam nach unten wandern.

Tamara strampelte und wehrte sich vehement gegen seinen Griff.

Mit einem genervten Blick hob Snape den Kopf.

„LASS MICH SOFORT LOS!", keifte sie ihn an.

Er gab ihre Handgelenke frei, rollte sich von ihr herunter und stieg aus dem Bett. Mit großen wütenden Schritten marschierte er aus dem Zimmer – auch nackt ein beeindruckender Anblick, obwohl der obligatorisch hinterherwehende Umhang fehlte.

Als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer zurück kam und ans Bett trat, trug er einen Bademantel und hielt ein Glas in der Hand, dessen Inhalt bernsteinfarben schimmerte. Er stellte es kurz auf dem Nachttisch ab, um seinen Zauberstab an sich zu nehmen, den er dort abgelegt hatte.

Tamara griff nach dem Glas und trank einen großen Schluck. Whiskey! Er brannte fast so heiß in ihrer Kehle, wie die Wut in ihrem Bauch.

„Himmel – jetzt fängt sie schon wieder an zu saufen!", knurrte Snape und riss ihr das Glas aus der Hand um sich den Rest des Inhalts selber zu genehmigen.

Tamara sprang auf. Sie stand auf der Matratze, weswegen sie Snape nun um einen Kopf überragte - eine Hand energisch in die Hüfte gestemmt, die andere vorsichtshalber am Bettpfosten, um nicht umzufallen – und starrte mit zornfunkelnden Augen auf ihn herab. Snape verschränkte die Arme und ließ seinen Blick mit einem leicht spöttischen, aber auch anerkennenden Ausdruck über ihren nackten Körper wandern.

„Wirklich sehr beeindruckend!", brummte er.

„Du eingebildeter Bastard!", zischte Tamara.

„Was regst du dich eigentlich so künstlich auf?", fragte Snape abfällig. „Du bist doch sowieso hier – es hat also gar keine Auswirkung, dass ich deine Tür überwache."

„Darum geht es nicht!", sagte Tamara schneidend. „Es geht darum, dass du glaubst, das Recht dazu zu haben. Aber da bist du gewaltig auf dem Holzweg. Wer meine Wohnung betreten darf, bestimme immer noch ich allein, und das Selbe gilt für mein Bett."

„Du hättest ihn also rein gelassen, deinen _NIKI_!", sagte Snape ölig. „Oder sogar _ran_ gelassen - von wegen – _er ist wie ein Bruder für mich_!"

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie du mit mir reden kannst?", fauchte Tamara.

„Wie auch immer ich es für nötig halte!", sagte Snape barsch.

„Du..." Tamara rang sichtlich um Fassung.

„Sprich dich ruhig aus!", sagte Snape trocken.

Tamara drehte sich um und stapfte mit großen Schritten auf die andere Seite des Bettes – was ihr nicht ganz so elegant wie geplant gelang, da sie aufgrund des weichen Untergrunds beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte – um dort herunterzusteigen.

Als sie am Fußteil des Bettes vorbei wollte, und auf ihre Kleidung zusteuerte, die auf dem Boden lag, versperrte Snape ihr den Weg.

„Hast Du ihn rangelassen?", fragte er. Seine Stimme klang kalt, während sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sein Blick ihre Haut verbrannte.

„WAS?", fragte sie schrill. „Bist du verrückt? Ich war doch hier! Und wenn er vorher bei mir, oder ich bei ihm gewesen wäre, hättest Du es ohnehin mitbekommen – du hast doch auch auf seine Tür so einen Schutzzauber gelegt, oder?", fügte sie verbittert hinzu.

„Natürlich habe ich das!", sagte Snape geringschätzig. „Aber in der Halle warst Du mit ihm allein! Außerdem brauchst du ja bekanntlich nicht unbedingt ein Bett, um deine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen", fügte er bissig hinzu.

„Also, das ist ja wohl das Letzte!", schnaubte Tamara empört. „Verdächtigst du mich, es mit ihm auf dem Tisch getrieben zu haben? Nicht jeder Mann ist so drauf wie ...du!"

„So ganz unbegabt wird er schon nicht sein, auf diesem Gebiet – sonst hättest du ihn sicher nicht mal in alkoholisiertem Zustand geheiratet", sagte Snape böse.

Tamara starrte ihn sprachlos vor Empörung an.

„Und außerdem ist er doch ein ganzer Kerl", fuhr Snape fort. „Regelt Männerangelegenheiten vor der Tür und all so was – da ist doch wohl eine schnelle Nummer auf dem Tisch mal drin."

„Du bist so ...niveaulos!", flüsterte Tamara voller Abscheu.

„Seit dein Besuch hier ist, hege ich eher Zweifel an deinem Niveau!", knurrte Snape.

Tamara schüttelte ungläubig und verletzt den Kopf und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei zu schieben, um an ihre Kleidung zu gelangen. Sie wollte nur noch raus, aus dem Zimmer um diesem grauenvollen Streit zu entfliehen.

Sie kam nicht sehr weit, da Snape ihr in den Weg verbaute und sie grob an den Oberarmen packte.

„Ich will eine Antwort!", sagte er leise und bedrohlich.

„Du hast kein Recht, mich das zu fragen!", sagte Tamara erstickt. Sie merkte deutlich, dass ihr bereits die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie sich die Blöße geben, vor ihm zu weinen.

„Ich frage dich trotzdem!", sagte Snape.

„Du beleidigst mich!", sagte Tamara zittrig. „Und du tust mir weh!"

Er lockerte seinen Griff nicht im Mindesten.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal mit ihm geschlafen?", blaffte er sie an und schüttelte sie.

„Vor mehr als einem Jahr!", schluchzte Tamara, die ihre Tränen jetzt kaum mehr zurückhalten konnte. „AM WEIHNACHTSMORGEN!", schrie sie. „UM CIRCA ZEHN UHR VORMITTAGS! BIST DU NUN ZUFRIEDEN?"

Snape blickte sie einen Moment lang so an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

Wenigstens ließ er ihre Arme nun los. Sie senkte den Kopf und rieb mit überkreuzten Armen an den schmerzenden Stellen auf und ab.

„Und warum", sagte Snape tonlos, „ziehst du dann hier dieses Ich-geh-ins-Bett-mit-wem-ich-will-Theater ab?"

Tamaras Kopf schoss in die Höhe.

„Theater? ICH?", schleuderte sie ihm empört entgegen.

„Ja DU!", bellte Snape. Er wandte sich ab und begann wie ein Verrückter im Zimmer auf und ab zu marschieren. Noch nie hatte sie ihn in einem derart aufgewühlten Zustand erlebt.

„DU lässt mich daran zweifeln, dass du ihn abgewiesen hättest!", sagte er zornig. „DU machst mich glauben, dass du es in Erwägung gezogen hättest, ihn in dein Bett zu lassen! DU stellst die Sache so dar, dass du eine Entscheidung zu treffen hättest – schließlich hast du ja jetzt tatsächlich eine Auswahl, zum ersten Mal seit Wochen!"

Er blieb plötzlich vor ihr stehen und Tamara verfluchte sich selbst, dass sie seine Wanderung durch den Raum nicht genutzt hatte um sich anzuziehen.

„DU LÄSST ZU, DASS ICH MICH ZUM KOMPLETTEN IDIOTEN MACHE!", brüllte er und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Bettpfosten, dass es knallte.

Sie widerstand dem ersten Impuls, vor ihm zurückzuweichen, trat stattdessen einen Schritt nach vorne, unmittelbar an ihn heran, legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und ihre Arme um ihn herum.

Snape wurde steif wie ein Brett. Sein Atem ging schnell und flach und sie spürte förmlich die Überwindung, die es ihn kostete, sich nicht sofort aus ihrer Umarmung zu befreien.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, warum ich hier bin, Severus?", sagte sie sanft.

„Vielleicht weil _NIKI_ zu lange gebraucht hat, um deine Zimmertür zu finden?", schnaubte Snape.

„Nun bist du tatsächlich dabei, dich zum Idioten zu machen!", sagte Tamara trocken.

„Schön - dann verrat mir, warum du hier bist!", knurrte Snape und schob sie mit einer energischen Bewegung ein Stück von sich weg.

„Weil ich dich will!", sagte Tamara schlicht, und krallte sich vorsichtshalber an den Ärmeln seines Bademantels fest.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", fragte Snape rau.

„Ja! Und auch Nikolais Anwesenheit hat mich nicht eine Sekunde daran zweifeln lassen", sagte Tamara. „Ich musste mich nicht entscheiden, weil ich mich bereits längst entschieden hatte – für dich, Severus!", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Und warum regst du dich dann über den kleinen Zauber an deiner Wohnungstür so auf?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

„Ich fühle mich durchaus geschmeichelt, aufgrund deiner Eifersuchtsattacke", sagte Tamara, „aber ich möchte dennoch nicht, dass du versuchst mich zu kontrollieren."

„Welche Eifersuchtsattacke?", murmelte Snape ausweichend, dem sein lautstarker Ausbruch nun ziemlich peinlich zu sein schien. „Das war nur... der Ärger... über dein zickiges Benehmen", brummte er ungehalten.

„Natürlich!", sagte Tamara in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass sie ihm kein Wort glaubte.

Snape runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Du mir einfach vertrauen würdest?", fragte Tamara ruhig.

„Darin habe ich wenig Übung!", sagte Snape unwirsch.

„Dann wird's Zeit!", entgegnete Tamara knapp.

„Der Umstand, dass plötzlich ein Mann auftaucht, der mit dir verheiratet ist, war nicht gerade förderlich, um Vertrauen zu erwecken", sagte Snape gereizt.

„Okay – ich gebe zu, es war ein Fehler, dir das zu verschweigen", sagte Tamara, „und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du es auf diese Weise erfahren musstest. Ich habe es einfach nicht gewagt, dir das zu eröffnen, aus Angst, du würdest mich dann von Vornherein ablehnen – nachdem du ja grundsätzlich doch eher eine ...konservative Grundeinstellung zu haben schienst."

„Konservativ?", fragte Snape entrüstet.

„Ich befürchtete du hättest vielleicht moralische Bedenken", seufzte Tamara, „du weißt schon – einen Ehrenkodex oder irgend so ein Zeug – was Männer halt manchmal meinen haben zu müssen..."

„Zeug...!", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Verzeihst du mir?", fragte Tamara und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Hm...", brummte Snape.

„Heißt das ja?", sagte Tamara hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein – das heißt nur hmmm!", sagte Snape pampig.

Tamara verdrehte die Augen und grinste amüsiert.

„Was hast du ihm eigentlich erzählt ...über uns?", fragte Snape.

„Oh – es gibt ein _Uns _– das freut mich zu hören!", sagte Tamara ironisch, und fing sich dafür einen strafenden Blick ein. „Entweder kehren wir unter die Bettdecke zurück, für dieses Gespräch, oder ich ziehe mir rasch etwas über", fuhr sie fort, „mir wird langsam kalt."

„Zieh dir etwas über!", raunzte Snape unfreundlich. „Und lass endlich meinen Bademantel los – den kriegst du nicht!"

Tamara ließ ihn sofort los und hob die Hände zu einer Ich-tu-ja-gar-nichts-Geste.

„Wie wär's, wenn du uns noch etwas von deinem vorzüglichen Whiskey einschenkst, während ich mich anziehe", sagte sie freundlich lächelnd. „Wenn's sein muss, nehme ich auch ein eigenes Glas – denn aus deinem darf ich ja scheinbar nicht so ohne Weiteres trinken."

Er knurrte etwas unverständliches, verschwand aber ins Nebenzimmer.

Als Tamara sich nach ihren Klamotten bückte fiel ihr Blick auf Snapes Umhang, der ein Stück weiter auf dem Boden lag. Kurz entschlossen hob sie ihn auf und hüllte sich darin ein.

Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer hinüber und setzte sich mit angezogenen Beinen auf das Sofa. Wohlig kuschelte sie sich in den Umhang, der aus einem erstaunlich weichen Material gefertigt war.

Snapes Blick, als er mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern zu ihr trat, war unbezahlbar, und trieb Tamaras Mundwinkel unhaltbar in die Höhe.

„Was gibt's da zu grinsen?", sagte er vorwurfsvoll, als er das Whiskeyglas mit einer ruppigen Bewegung vor ihr abstellte.

„Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, dass ich mir deinen Umhang kurz geborgt habe", sagte Tamara immer noch grinsend.

„Aber natürlich! Fühl dich wie zu Hause! Nimm dir was du brauchst! Leih dir meinen Umhang! Trink meinen Whiskey!", blaffte Snape. "Kann ich dir sonst noch irgend etwas anbieten? Unterwäsche? Socken? Meine Selbstachtung? Den kümmerlichen Rest meiner Nerven?"

Tamara brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich süß!", schnurrte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„SÜß?", knurrte Snape und warf ihr einen bitterbösen Schüler-was-hast-du-nun-wieder-angestellt-Blick zu.

„Uuuuaaaa...!", machte Tamara und versteckte ihren Kopf unter dem Umhang, und blinzelte gleich darauf wieder vergnügt dahinter hervor.

„Respektloses Weibsbild!", murmelte Snape, doch seine Augen blitzen amüsiert.

Er hatte sich ihr gegenüber in einem Sessel niedergelassen und - das Glas auf seinem Oberschenkel haltend – entspannt zurückgelehnt.

„So – was hast du ihm nun erzählt, deinem Noch-Ehemann?", sagte er, plötzlich wieder ernst.

„Nach deinem entzückenden Hinweis, dass deine Tür mir offen stände, musste ich nicht mehr all zu viel erklären", sagte Tamara spitz, „das war ziemlich eindeutig."

„Aber er hat dich doch sicher ausgefragt", sagte Snape.

„Ich habe erst einmal versucht, ihm zu erklären, dass du gegenüber fast allen Mitmenschen so unhöflich bist, um die Wirkung deines Auftritts ein wenig zu relativieren", sagte Tamara.

„Du hast dich für mich entschuldigt?", brauste Snape auf.

„Ich habe nur versucht, ihm dein Verhalten ein Wenig zu erklären", sagte Tamara ruhig.

„Das hat er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit auch ohne deine Hilfe richtig verstanden", sagte Snape barsch. „Wieso spricht der Typ eigentlich so gut unsere Sprache?"

„Das war damals eine der Einstellungsvoraussetzungen", sagte Tamara. „Da Sascha, genau wie ich, zweisprachig erzogen wurde, hat mein Vater immer großen Wert auf gute Englischkenntnisse gelegt, auch nachdem meine Mutter gestorben war."

„Um so besser!", brummte Snape. „Dann ist ihm wenigstens kein wichtiges Detail der Konversation entgangen."

„Du meinst wohl eher – keine einzige deiner Bosheiten", verbesserte ihn Tamara.

„Ich meinte lediglich das Tischgespräch!", sagte Snape unschuldig.

„Du meintest deine absolut aggressive Art, ihn mit ausgesucht hinterhältigen Anspielungen aus der Reserve zu locken!", sagte Tamara streng.

„Was sind wir aber heute wieder mal spitzfindig", brummte Snape angewidert.

„Ich habe Nikolai nicht mehr erzählt, als unbedingt nötig", sagte Tamara auf seine vorherige Frage bezugnehmend „...nachdem ich davon ausgehen muss, das er alles brühwarm meinem Vater weitererzählt, und ich keine Lust habe für den Rest meines Aufenthalts hier täglich von Eulen aus der väterlichen Eulerei belästigt zu werden. Am Ende käme mein Vater sogar auf die haarsträubende Idee, mir selber einen Besuch abzustatten - mitsamt seinem halben Beratungsstab."

„Darauf würde auch ich keinen gesteigerten Wert legen", sagte Snape, den der Gedanke, noch mehr Besuch ertragen zu müssen, sichtlich mitnahm.

„Noch weitere Fragen?", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

„Ja – was hat der Kerl mitten in der Nacht an deiner Tür zu suchen?", fragte Snape finster.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich war nicht da, sagte Tamara sarkastisch. „ Schade eigentlich!

Es wäre sicher sehr unterhaltsam geworden, wenn du dort zum Ratten jagen aufgetaucht wärst."

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst!", murmelte Snape.

Tamara verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Wann verschwindet er wieder?", fragte Snape.

„Morgen Nachmittag!", sagte Tamara. „Er möchte noch beim Verteidigungsunterricht zusehen."

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", schnarrte Snape. „Ich dulde keine Besucher in meinem Unterricht."

„Ich finde den Gedanken auch nicht gerade berauschend, dass er uns zuschaut, aber ich fürchte, er wird sich nicht abwimmeln lassen", sagte Tamara achselzuckend. „Er hat Order von meinem Dad, dir bei der Arbeit auf die Finger zu sehen, und der hat das vorher mit Dumbledore besprochen, so wie es aussieht. Nikolai hat ein entsprechendes Schreiben von Dumbledore dabei – scheint dich gut zu kennen, dein Chef", fügte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu.

„Dieser verdammte..." Snape brach ab und starrte finster und schweigend in sein Whiskeyglas.

Tamara erhob sich vom Sofa, ging um den Tisch herum und trat hinter seinen Sessel. Als sie die Arme um seinen Hals legte, gab er ein unwilliges Brummen von sich, machte aber keine Anstalten, sie zu verscheuchen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt wieder ins Bett gehen, Herr Professor", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr, „damit wir morgen auch fit sind, und eine gute Vorstellung liefern."

„Für deine bescheidenen Fähigkeiten bin ich auch noch fit genug, wenn ich gar nicht geschlafen habe", sagte Snape boshaft, zog aber ihren Kopf zu sich herunter. Gerade als er sie küssen wollte klopfte es laut an der Tür.

„Die Ratte!", knurrte Snape.

Er schoss aus dem Sessel hoch und ging mit ausgreifenden Schritten zur Tür.

„Severus – bitte benimm dich ...normal!", rief Tamara ihm nach.

„Ist Tamara bei Ihnen?", hörte sie Nikolai fragen, als Snape die Türe einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte.

„Sie war vorhin kurz da – aber dann hat sie sich entschlossen, mit den Hausgeistern eine Runde schwimmen zu gehen. Im Bad der Vertrauensschüler. Fünfter Stock, vierte Tür links, von der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten aus gesehen. Gute Nacht!", sagte Snape freundlich und schlug die Tür wieder zu.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis erneut ein, dieses mal wesentlich vehementeres Klopfen zu hören war.

Tamara hatte Snape mittlerweile erreicht und schob ihn nun energisch zur Seite. Da er jedoch nicht gedachte eben dies so ohne Weiteres mit sich tun zu lassen, blieb er einen halben Meter weiter mit einem sturen Blick und den dazu passenden verschränkten Armen stehen.

Zu seinem Ärger schlüpfte Tamara auf den Flur hinaus, sowie sie die Tür ein Stückchen geöffnet hatte, und besaß auch noch die Unverfrorenheit, diese hinter sich wieder so weit zu schließen, dass er keine Chance hatte, sie und Smjelkow zu beobachten. Da ihm sein Stolz verbot, ihr nachzugehen, blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als dem Wortwechsel den die beiden nun auf Russisch führten zu lauschen, und aus dem Tonfall Rückschlüsse auf den Inhalt zu ziehen. Smjelkow klang aufgeregt und sprach etwas lauter, während Tamara, die den Hauptteil dieser Unterhaltung bestritt, mit leiser beruhigender Stimme auf ihn einredete – scheinbar mit Erfolg, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit, hörte er, wie die Schritte des Russen sich entfernten.

Als Tamara die Wohnung wieder betrat stand Snape in unvermindert sturer Pose neben der Tür – schweigend, und ihr einen bösen Blick zuwerfend.

Tamara schloss die Tür und tat zunächst so, als würde sie ihn nicht bemerken. Erst als sie an ihm vorbei ging, warf sie wie zufällig einen Blick auf ihn und sprang dann plötzlich mit einem Quietschen zur Seite.

„Beim Barte des Merlin – hab ich mich aber jetzt erschreckt!", sagte sie kichernd. „Du bist das – und ich habe mich schon gewundert, das dieses Racheengel-Mahnmal-Dings ausgerechnet einen Bademantel trägt."

„Ein Engel?", sagte Snape angewidert.

„Ja – fehlt nur noch ein passender Name", sagte Tamara grinsend. „Wie wär's mit Severus der Scheinheilige?"

„Du bist eindeutig zu unverschämt geworden in letzter Zeit", sagte Snape, der sich nun aus seiner Erstarrung löste und auf sie zuging, „ich fürchte, dagegen werde ich sofort etwas unternehmen müssen."

Im Morgengrauen verließ Tamara den Kerker und kehrte in ihre Wohnung zurück. Severus war zum Glück nicht aufgewacht, als sie aus dem Bett gekrabbelt war, denn eine morgendliche Diskussion mit einem unausgeschlafenen, gereizten Snape war absolut nicht das, wonach ihr der Sinn stand.

Sie war sicher, das es wesentlich besser war, wenn sie zunächst alleine auf Nikolai traf, den sie in der Nacht zwar erfolgreich hatte abwimmeln können, der aber nach Snapes Benehmen von gestern mit Sicherheit nicht besonders gut auf diesen zu sprechen war.

Als sie geduscht, und sich fertig gemacht hatte, klopfte sie an Nikolais Tür, um mit ihm zusammen zum Frühstücken zu gehen.

Smjelkow warf ihr einen äußerst vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, als er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

„Du? So früh schon? Ich dachte, liegst noch im Bett deines Liebhabers!", sagte er beleidigt.

„Wie du siehst, tue ich das nicht!", sagte Tamara freundlich. „Severus ist kein Morgenmensch! Ich vermeide es, ihm all zu früh am Tag zu begegnen."

„Ich bezweifle stark, dass es irgendeine Tageszeit gibt, wo dieser Mensch genießbar ist!", sagte Smjelkow anklagend.

„Ganz so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht!", sagte Tamara. „Gehen wir zusammen frühstücken?"

„Erwartet ER denn nicht, das du mit IHM frühstückst?", fragte Smjelkow pampig.

„Ich weiß es nicht – aber schließlich bin ich ja nicht auf der Welt, um ausschließlich die Erwartungen anderer zu erfüllen", sagte sie leicht gereizt, „und ich würde nun gerne mit DIR frühstücken gehen. Willst du oder willst du nicht?"

„Schon gut - ich will!", sagte Smjelkow eilig, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und folgte ihr den Flur hinunter.

Snape ließ sich nicht in der Halle blicken, und eigentlich war ihm Tamara auch dankbar dafür, denn so konnte sie in Ruhe ein ausgiebiges Frühstück zu sich nehmen, bevor der unweigerlich auf der Tagesordnung stehende Hahnenkampf der beiden Männer in die zweite Rund ging.

Außerdem gab sie sich der stillen Hoffnung hin, dass Snape um so ausgeglichener wäre, je später er käme, oder zumindest seine üblichen morgendlichen Anlaufschwierigkeiten schon hinter sich hätte.

Sein Auftreten kurze Zeit später, bewies ihr allerdings umgehend die Blauäugigkeit dieses optimistischen Gedankens.

Als Erstes donnerte er die große Hallentür ins Schloss, die sie offen hatte stehen lassen – danach marschierte er zum Tisch, ohne Smjelkow oder sie mehr als eines flüchtigen, verächtlichen Blickes zu würdigen, setzte sich ans andere Ende des Tisches und verschaffte sich mit einem Tipp seines Zauberstabes eine Tasse Kaffee.

Erst als er mehrere Schlucke aus dieser getrunken hatte, ließ er sich dazu herab, das Wort an sie zu richten.

„Ich habe gehört, sie beabsichtigen, dem Verteidigungsunterricht beizuwohnen?", sagte er in einem so angewiderten Ton, dass Smjelkow sich sofort genötigt fühlte, ihm an den Karren zu fahren.

„Richtig! Das beabsichtige ich nicht nur – ich werde es auch tun!", sagte er barsch. „Haben sie etwas dagegen, wenn ihnen jemand auf die Finger sieht?"

„Nicht prinzipiell - ich lasse mich nur ungern von Laien beurteilen", sagte Snape überheblich.

„Um zu beurteilen, ob sie als Lehrer für Verteidigung etwas taugen, dürfte meine berufliche Ausbildung bei weitem reichen", konterte Smjelkow.

„Oh, ich vergaß...", sagte Snape, und griff sich mit einer theatralischen Geste an die Stirn, „...sie sind ja äußerst bewandert in diesen Dingen – mussten beruflich in der Vergangenheit womöglich so schwierige Dinge bewältigen, wie Tamara zum Einkaufen zu begleiten, oder mit ihrem kleinen Bruder fischen gehen. Das muss wirklich hart gewesen sein – aber sicher auch eine Herausforderung! Wer weiß schon, wer sich heutzutage in Boutiquen oder unter den Fischen alles rumtreibt!"

Smjelkow wurde zunehmend blasser während Snape seine Bosheit über ihm ausschüttete.

„Severus!", seufzte Tamara. „Warum kannst du es nicht einfach gut sein lassen? Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass Dumbledore dem zugestimmt hat, dass Nikolai bei einer Stunde anwesend ist, um bei meinem Vater Bericht erstatten zu können."

„Ich will Dumbledores Brief sehen!", verlangte Snape barsch und streckte fordernd seine Hand aus.

Smjelkow zog ein zusammengefaltetes Pergament aus seiner Jacke und schleuderte es quer über den Tisch vor Snapes Hand. Der nahm es an sich, und entfaltete es mit misstrauischer Mine.

„Es beißt nicht!", sagte Smjelkow spöttisch.

Snape warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, bevor er den Brief kurz überflog und diesen dann mit einer wütenden Handbewegung wieder auf den Tisch schmiss.

„Schön! Fangen wir an!", knurrte er, erhob sich von seinem Platz.

Tamara stand ebenfalls auf.

„Das kann ja heiter werden!", murmelte sie betreten, als sie ihm zur freien Fläche des Saales folgte. Es war schon schwierig genug, Snape als Duellpartner überhaupt zu ertragen – und nun auch noch einen über alle Maßen gereizten, eifersüchtigen Snape – ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr absolut nichts Gutes über diese Kombination.

Als sie Aufstellung genommen hatten, versuchte Tamara sich zu konzentrieren, ihren Geist frei zu machen, Severus aus selbigem draußen zu halten und nicht daran zu denken, dass Nikolai sie mit Argusaugen überwachte. Gerade, als sie das Gefühl hatte, alles gut im Griff zu haben erwischte sie Snapes _Stupor_ – fast völlig ohne Vorwarnung, und ungewohnt heftig.

Einige Meter hinter ihrem ursprünglichen Standort öffnete sie, rücklings auf dem Boden liegend ihre Augen, und blickte geradewegs in die von Nikolai, der sie, besorgt neben ihr kauernd, äußerst bestürzt ansah. Deutlich erkennbarer Hass machte sich in diesem Blick breit, als er den Kopf hob und Snape anstarrte, der mit verschränkten Armen gemächlich herbei schlenderte.

„Sind sie verrückt?", fragte Smjelkow mit vor Zorn bebender Stimme.

„Alles klar, Tamara?", fragte Snape gelangweilt, ohne auf Smjelkows Kommentar in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren.

„Aber sicher – mir geht es blendend! Schön, hier unten!", sagte Tamara sarkastisch.

„Kommst du heute noch mal hoch? Eventuell sogar in nächster Zeit"", fragte Snape. „Nur rein interessehalber – wenn's länger dauert, gehe ich einstweilen noch einen Kaffee trinken."

Smjelkow sah Snape an, als hätte dieser den Verstand verloren. Tamara lenkte ihn ab, indem sie nach seiner Hand griff, um sich hoch helfen zu lassen.

„Danke, Niki! Ist schon okay - es geht mir gut!", sagte sie und schob Smjelkow wieder in Richtung seiner Beobachterposition.

Als sie einen kurzen Blick auf Snape warf, bekam sie gerade noch mit, wie dieser die Worte „Danke, Niki!" tonlos und mit übertriebener Mimik nachäffte.

Kopfschüttelnd begab sie sich wieder zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt.

Sie standen sich gegenüber wie schon zuvor, und Tamara bemühte sich erneut darum, ihren aufgewühlten Geist zur Ruhe zu bringen, als Snapes Aufmerksamkeit für einen kurzen Moment abdriftete.

„Lassen sie ihren Zauberstab stecken, Smjelkow!", sagte er drohend, nahm aber sofort wieder Tamara ins Visier.

„Wie wäre es, wenn sie mal gegen jemand antreten würden, der ihnen gewachsen ist, Snape?", sagte der Russe provozierend.

„Professor!", sagte Snape und sah sich einige Sekunden lang aufmerksam im Raum um. „Ich sehe niemanden, der hierfür in Frage käme", fügte er achselzuckend hinzu.

Smjelkow ging zu Tamara und schob sie zur Seite.

„Kommen sie schon, _Herr Professor_", sagte er, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape, „zeigen sie mir, wie gut sie wirklich sind!"

„Nikolai! Du solltest nur zuschauen!", sagte Tamara aufgebracht. „Misch dich nicht dauernd ein!"

„Was ist? Treten sie nur gegen Frauen an?", sagte Smjelkow verächtlich.

„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", rief Tamara wütend.

Snape war inzwischen nähergekommen.

„Geh zur Seite, Tamara!", sagte er in unheilvollem Ton.

Sie fuhr herum, wie von der Tarantel gestochen.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst?", fauchte sie Snape an.

„Doch! Es spricht im Grunde nichts gegen ein Duell", sagte Snape, „solange Sie sich an die Regeln halten, Smjelkow. Im zivilisierten Westeuropa gibt es diesbezüglich ein paar strenge Vorschriften. Keine unverzeihlichen Flüche – auch keine Abwandlungen davon – und auch sonst keine schwarze Magie. Ich will ihrem Arbeitgeber nicht erklären müssen, wieso sein Schwiegersohn in Askaban sitzt."

„Kein Problem!", knurrte Smjelkow. „Obwohl ich nicht der Meinung bin, dass sie noch irgend etwas erklären könnten, wenn ich einen solchen Fluch auf sie loslassen würde."

„Ich glaub' das einfach nicht!", stöhnte Tamara.

„Geh' zur Seite!", forderte Snape sie noch einmal auf.

Tamara tat das Gegenteil davon – sie stellte sich genau zwischen Snape und Smjelkow.

„Wenn ihr tatsächlich meint, euch hier gegenseitig beweisen zu müssen, was ihr für tolle Kerle seid", sagte sie eisig, und ließ ihren Blick strafend vom Einen zum Anderen wandern, „dann – lasst euch das ernsthaft gesagt sein – werde ich Hogwarts sofort verlassen. Und auf dem Weg hinaus, werde ich noch zwei Eil-Eulen auf den Weg schicken – eine zu Dumbledore und eine zu meinem Vater – um beide von eurer haarsträubenden Blödheit in Kenntnis zu setzen."

Snape kniff wütend die Augen zusammen, während Smjelkow sie irritiert ansah.

„Du kannst nicht einfach alleine aus dem Schloss rausspazieren", sagte Smjelkow tadelnd, „das ist nicht sicher genug."

„Das ist es mir wert, wenn ich dafür keine testosterongesteuerten Idioten ertragen muss!", fauchte Tamara.

Smjelkow starrte sie wortlos an – er schien abzuwägen, ob sie ihre Drohung wirklich wahr machen würde.

Tamara wandte sich Snape zu.

Auch er starrte sie an, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war ungleich zorniger.

„WAS?", sagte Tamara mit harter, klarer Stimme.

„Ich erwäge, dich vorübergehend in Tiefschlaf zu versetzten, damit du diese unausgereifte, trotzige Aktion vorerst unterlässt", knurrt Snape.

„Ich weiß, dass du das tun könntest, ohne dass ich mich groß dagegen wehren kann", sagte Tamara kühl, „und ich habe ehrlich gesagt auch damit gerechnet, dass du in diese Richtung tendierst – aber insgeheim hatte ich die Hoffnung, dass du tatsächlich das Niveau hast, dass du immer vorgibst zu besitzen. Wie es scheint, war diese Hoffnung zu optimistisch."

Sie warf ihm einen letzten anklagenden Blick zu.

„Dann tu, was du nicht lassen kannst!", sagte sie barsch, kehrte beiden Männern den Rücken zu und ging raschen Schrittes auf den Ausgang zu.

„Tamara!", rief Smjelkow ihr nach, aber sie ging unbeirrt weiter.

Als sie nach der Türklinke greifen wollte, nahm sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr, und schon packte Snape, der sie scheinbar lautlos verfolgt hatte, ihr Handgelenk, und hinderte sie daran.

Sie drehte sich um, sah ihm so furchtlos, wie sie es zustande brachte in die Augen und harrte der Dinge, die kommen würden.

„Du bleibst hier!", sagte Snape rau.

Tamara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht freiwillig!", sagte sie leise.

„Ich werde darauf verzichten – wenn auch ungern - deinem Gatten ein paar ausgesucht heimtückische Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzten", sagte Snape ruhig.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis Tamaras Gehirn diesen unglaublichen Satz verarbeitet hatte.

„Wirklich?", sagte sie zögernd.

„Nein!", flüsterte Snape verschwörerisch. „Ich tu nur so, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen – und wenn er dann meint, er wäre nicht mehr in Gefahr, puste ich ihn um..." Er sah sie scharf an und zog die Brauen hoch. „Natürlich wirklich!", sagte er mit dunkler Stimme.

Als ihr klar wurde, dass er es wirklich ernst meinte, wusste Tamara im ersten Moment gar nicht, was sie sagen sollte, so fest hatte sie mit seiner üblichen Sturheit gerechnet. Also fiel sie ihm einfach um den Hals.

„Danke!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Er drückte sie kurz an sich, bevor er sich mit einem etwas unleidigen Brummen von ihr befreite.

Smjelkow stand immer noch an der selben Stelle wie vorher, und wusste augenscheinlich nicht genau, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte. Als die beiden Anderen nun wieder auf ihn zukamen, sah er zuerst vorwurfsvoll Tamara an und danach Snape - diesen nach wie vor provozierend und leicht trotzig.

„Leider muss ich ihre Herausforderung ablehnen, Mister Smjelkow", sagte Snape kühl. „Ich beuge mich in diesem speziellen Fall der Vernunft!", fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Tamara hinzu.

„Wie praktisch!", sagte Smjelkow höhnisch.

Tamara baute sich mit zornig in die Hüften gestemmten Händen vor ihm auf, als versuchte sie den Mann, dem sie gerade einmal bis knapp zur Schulter reichte, damit einzuschüchtern.

„Hör auf zu nerven, Nikolai!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Wie wäre es", sagte Snape nachdenklich, „wenn sie gegen Tamara antreten würden – dann hätten sie Gelegenheit herauszufinden, ob sie bei mir etwas gelernt hat. Außerdem wäre es sehr von Vorteil für Tamara, ihre Kampfkraft einmal an jemand anderem zu erproben."

Tamara und Smjelkow sahen zuerst Snape und dann wieder einander an.

„Gute Idee!", sagte Tamara schließlich, aber restlos überzeugt schien sie davon bei Weitem nicht zu sein.

Smjelkow schien gar nicht zu wissen, was er von dieser plötzlichen Wendung halten sollte, stimmte aber nach Kurzem halbherzig zu.

Sie nahmen einige Meter voneinander entfernt Aufstellung.

„Ich erwarte, dass du ihn mindestens einmal auf die Dielen schickst – das bist du mir schuldig", raunte Snape Tamara im Vorübergehen zu, als er sich etwas zurückzog, um die beiden besser beobachten zu können.

Tamara verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich dann ab, um sich auf ihren neuen Gegner zu konzentrieren.

Smjelkow schien zunächst Skrupel zu haben, sie anzugreifen – er reagiert lediglich auf ihre anfangs noch relativ lahmen Attacken, die er meist problemlos abwehren konnte.

Snape beobachtete das vor sich hin dümpelnde Duell eine Weile, ehe er beschloss, die Sache ein Wenig anheizen zu müssen.

„Das kannst du doch besser, Tamara!", rief er ihr zu. „Komm schon – hau ihn um!"

„Wenn ich einen Coach brauche, sage ich Bescheid!", fauchte Tamara, aber ihr nächster Fluch kam schon zackiger aus ihrem Zauberstab geschossen.

Entzückt, von der Wirkung seiner Worte, fuhr Snape mit seiner Taktik fort.

„Das war schon viel besser!", sagte er gnädig. „Mindestens das Niveau einer Drittklässlerin, würde ich meinen."

Als Tamara darauf antworten wollte, erwischte sie beinahe der Konter von Smjelkow.

„Verdammt! Halt endlich die Klappe, Severus!", keifte sie.

Snape grinste und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun Smjelkow zu.

„Wenn das alles ist, was man als Bodyguard drauf haben muss, werde ich dem unbegabteren Teil der Schulabgänger – und das ist leider der überwiegende Teil – raten, diese Berufslaufbahn einzuschlagen", sagte er spöttisch.

Smjelkow warf ihm einen kurzen, zornigen Blick zu, antwortete aber nicht – sein Verhalten wurde jedoch wesentlich aggressiver. Tamara hatte nun ziemlich zu kämpfen, mit den Flüchen, die auf sie zuschossen.

Zufrieden verschränkte Snape die Arme und verfolgte das zunehmend hitziger werdende Duell.

Als Tamara das erste Mal unsanft auf dem Rücken landete ging er zu ihr, und bot ihr galant seinen Arm, den sie jedoch aufgrund des schadenfrohen Grinsens, das sein Gesicht zierte, geflissentlich übersah.

„Also wirklich!", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll, an Smjelkow gewandt, der inzwischen auch näher gekommen war. „Einfach eine Frau umzupusten – und noch dazu, die eigene – ungeheuerlich!"

Smjelkow schaute etwas unbehaglich aus der Wäsche.

„Bist du in Ordnung, Tamara?", fragte er besorgt.

„Na klar!", seufzte Tamara und rappelte sich hoch. „Weiter geht's!"

Smjelkow warf ihr einen letzten zweifelnden Blick zu und ging auf seinen Platz zurück.

„Mach ihn endlich fertig!", zischte Snape Tamara zu, ehe er sich wieder auf seinen Beobachtungsposten zurückzog.

Smjelkow, der das mitbekommen hatte, setzte ein überhebliches Grinsen auf. Diesem Umstand hatte er es zu verdanken, das Tamara nun alle Register zog, und ihm die Flüche um die Ohren schoss, dass es nur so zischte. Es dauerte nicht lange, und er versäumte es, bei einer ihrer vielen Attacken den Verteidigungsschild rechtzeitig zu erschaffen, sodass der Rückstoß ihn ziemlich hart nach hinten warf. Er landete zwar nicht so spektakulär auf dem Rücken, wie zuvor seine Gegnerin, aber immer hin auf dem Hintern.

Snape rieb sich zufrieden die Hände und ging, genauso wie Tamara, auf Smjelkow zu.

Vor dem, immer noch auf dem Boden sitzenden Mann blieb er stehen, und sah mit deutlicher Genugtuung auf ihn herab.

„Und?", sagte er launig. „Wie ist die Luft da unten?"

„Schon gut!", knurrte Smjelkow. „Sie hat etwas bei ihnen gelernt, Snape – ich gebe es zu."

„Professor!", sagte Snape herablassend.

„Das ist schön!", sagte Tamara trocken, die hinzugetreten war. „Dann können wir diese Vorstellung nun beenden."

Smjelkow stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub aus der Kleidung.

„Ja, das können wir", sagte er erleichtert.

„Ihr wollt wirklich schon aufhören?", fragte Snape augenbrauenhochziehend. „Jetzt, wo es gerade anfängt, interessant zu werden?"

„Also, entweder machst du jetzt mit Theorie weiter", sagte Tamara, „oder – noch besser – wir beenden den Unterricht für heute ganz.

„Theorie!", sagte Snape entschlossen. „Ich denke nicht, dass das von großem Interesse für sie sein wird", fügte er an Smjelkow gewandt hinzu.

„Ich denke, das sollten sie mir überlassen", sagte Smjelkow stur.

Snape zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln, und ging zum Lehrertisch hinüber, wo dicke einige Bücher lagen, die er nun durch ein Antippen mit dem Zauberstab an der richtigen Stelle öffnete.

Alle drei setzten sie sich an den Tisch und nach kurzem waren sie vollkommen in die Materie vertieft, wobei sich über einige Themen, die dunklen Magie betreffend, sogar so etwas wie ein sachliches Gespräch zwischen Snape und Smjelkow entwickelte.

Nach Beendigung des Unterrichts war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden Männern erstmalig seit Smjelkows Ankunft, zwar nicht als entspannt, aber doch zumindest als verhältnismäßig neutral zu bezeichnen – was Tamara als sehr wohltuend empfand. Auch das Mittagessen verlief ohne weitere Reibereien.

Als sie am frühen Nachmittag zu dritt den Weg zum Tor einschlugen – Snape hatte aus Sicherheitsgründen darauf bestanden, sie zu begleiten - fiel Tamara dennoch ein Stein vom Herzen. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, diese schwierige Situation hinter sich zu bringen, ohne größere Katastrophen miterleben zu müssen.

Smjelkow verabschiedete sich mit einer langen, herzlichen Umarmung von Tamara während Snape das Tor öffnete.

„Leben sie wohl", sagte Smjelkow, „und passen sie gut auf Tamara auf, ..._Professor_ Snape."

Über Snapes Mine huschte für einen Moment etwas, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem Lächeln hatte.

„Das werde ich!", sagte er. „Eine gute Heimkehr, Mister Smjelkow!"

----

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Hat's Euch gefallen? Ich würde mich, wie immer, sehr über Eure Meinungen freuen!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hier kommt Nachschub!_ ;)

**Kapitel 19 – Friede?**

Als Tamara und Snape zum Schloss zurückgingen, machte sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen zwischen ihnen breit. Es war, als ob die Grabenkämpfe der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden ihnen zuviel abverlangt hätten, und jetzt die Worte fehlten, um das Gespräch wieder auf einem unverfänglichern Terrain aufzunehmen.

Tamara, die diese Sprachlosigkeit als sehr bedrückend empfand, ergriff schließlich als Erste das Wort.

„Warum sagst du nichts?", fragte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Warum sagst DU nichts?", blaffte Snape zurück, und bestätigte ihr damit, dass es auch für sein Empfinden kein angenehmes Schweigen gewesen war.

„Weil ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll!", sagte Tamara kläglich.

„Das hindert dich doch sonst auch nicht am Reden!", sagte Snape giftig.

„Danke! Wirklich _sehr nett_!", fauchte Tamara.

„Keine Ursache!", sagte Snape trocken. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, so dass sie Mühe hatte ihm zu folgen, ohne laufen zu müssen.

„Severus! Jetzt renn doch nicht so!", rief sie gereizt, ohne jedoch irgendeinen erkennbaren Effekt damit zu erzielen.

Wenn das so weiter ging würde er sie abhängen, und sich für den Rest des Tages im Kerker verbarrikadieren.

„Severus – es tut mir leid!", sagte sie etwas atemlos.

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihr um - so abrupt, dass Tamara auf ihn auflief. Sie krallte sich haltsuchend an seinen Armen fest, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Was tut dir leid?", fragte Snape - ein, aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund, scheinbar schon wieder sehr wütender Snape – nur eine Nasenlänge von ihr entfernt. „Dass du Blondie geheiratet hast? Diese Einsicht kommt reichlich spät, oder?"

„Das ich dir diese Situation zugemutet habe", sagte Tamara so ruhig, wie sie es fertig brachte.

„Ich habe es überlebt!", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

Sein abweisendes Verhalten brachte Tamara langsam aber sicher auf die Palme.

„Und ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass du genötigt warst, dich so eingehend mit deinen Gefühlen für mich auseinander zu setzten", sagte sie mit aufreizendem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Das ist dir sicher nicht leicht gefallen, du Ärmster!"

Snape sah sie an, als würde er gleich handgreiflich werden.

„Bild' dir mal nur nicht zu viel ein!", zischte er.

„Da bin ich durchaus nicht auf Einbildung angewiesen", sagte Tamara gehässig. „Diese Szene, die du mir gestern in deinem Schlafzimmer gemacht hast, spricht eine sehr deutliche Sprache."

„Das war ja klar, dass du darauf herumreiten würdest!", fauchte Snape, drehte sich um und eilte die Schlosstreppe hinauf.

„Severus! Verdammt – jetzt renn doch nicht dauern weg!", blaffte sie ihm hinterher und versuchte ihn einzuholen.

Sie schaffte es gerade noch, nicht von der schweren Eichtür erschlagen zu werden, welche er natürlich nicht aufgehalten, sondern - im Gegenteil - auch noch versucht hatte, vor Tamaras Nase ins Schloss fallen zu lassen.

Mit großen Schritten durchquerte Snape die Vorhalle und steuerte auf die Kerkertreppe zu. Tamara, die es satt hatte, ihm hinterher zu rennen, zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ einen hübschen, rotfunkelnden Lichtstrahl sehr knapp an seinem Kopf vorbeizischen.

Snape schoss herum, den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand. Er sondierte blitzschnell die Lage und kam - als er sicher war, dass Tamara die einzige Gefahrenquelle darstellte - mit vor Zorn sprühenden Augen, nun in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, mit der es sich kurz zuvor entfernt hatte.

„Was glaubst du, was du da tust?", sagte er heiser, als er sie erreicht hatte, und packte grob ihre rechte Hand, in der sie den Zauberstab hielt.

„Dich dazu bringen, mit mir zu reden!", sagte sie, und verfluchte sich dafür, das ihre Stimme nicht ganz so furchtlos klang, wie beabsichtigt.

„Wenn du dein Temperament dabei nicht zügelst, könnte es passieren, dass ich ganz etwas anderes mit dir mache!", sagte er leise aber bedrohlich.

„Auch das wäre mir durchaus willkommen!", sagte Tamara mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Ich rede nicht vom Vögeln, Weib", sagte Snape grob, „ich rede von Kerkerräumen, die wirklich noch den Namen Kerker verdienen, und die lange schon keinen Gast mehr beherbergen durften."

Tamara sah ihn verdutzt an.

„Du würdest mich doch nicht wirklich einsperren?", sagte sie leicht verunsichert.

„Greif mich noch einmal hinterrücks an, und du wirst es erfahren!", knurrte Snape.

„Ich habe dich nicht angegriffen, ich wollte nur deine Aufmerksamkeit erregen", lenkte Tamara ein.

„Eine ziemlich theatralische Art, das zu tun – meinst du nicht?", raunzte Snape sie an.

„Du hast mir ja schier keine andere Wahl gelassen, mit deiner Flucht", giftete Tamara zurück.

„Du hättest mich BITTEN können stehen zu bleiben", bellte Snape. „Aber so weit reichen deine Ambitionen nicht, um den naheliegendsten und höflichsten Weg zu gehen."

„Oh nein! Nicht DAS schon wieder!", stöhnte Tamara entnervt. „Ich habe dich doch gebeten stehen zu bleiben."

„Jetzt renn doch nicht so", sagte Snape, wobei er ihren angefressenen Tonfall nachäffte, „ist nicht dasselbe wie: Bitte könntest du stehen bleiben!"

„Das ist Haarspalterei!", beschwerte sich Tamara.

„Das ist Anstand!", knurrte Snape.

„Einfach vor mir wegzulaufen war auch unhöflich", sagte Tamara, „und außerdem dachte ich, du magst es, wenn ich ein bisschen unanständig bin", fügte sie versuchsweise mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern hinzu.

Snape sah sie strafend an, aber sie vermeinte ein kurzes ironisches Aufblitzen in seinen Zügen wahrgenommen zu haben.

„Okay...", sagte Tamara und studierte einen Moment lang ihre Schuhspitzen um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie den Kopf hob und ihn ernst ansah, „...BITTE, würdest du aufhören, vor mir davonzulaufen und BITTE, würdest du mit mir reden?"

Snape erwiderte einen Moment lang schweigend ihren Blick.

„Nein!", sagte er dann, die Augenbrauen hochziehend, ließ ihren Arm los und drehte sich weg.

„DU MIESER...", schrie Tamara außer sich.

„War nur ein Scherz!", unterbrach Snape sie grinsend, indem er sich ihr wieder zuwandte.

„...Scheißkerl!", vervollständigte Tamara leise ihren Satz, wobei sie jedoch nicht verhindern konnte, dass sein Grinsen sie letztendlich ansteckte.

Endlich nahm er sie in die Arme.

„Und? Willst du mich immer noch wegsperren?", murmelte sie, den Kopf eng an seine Halsbeuge geschmiegt.

„Aber nein! Ich hab's mir anders überlegt", sagte Snape und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken. „Ich werde dich stattdessen doch lieber an mein Bett fesseln!"

„Damit wirst du noch ein wenig warten müssen", sagte Tamara, und schaute lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Ich will mit dir reden!"

„Du bist also doch eher nicht unanständig, sondern nur unanständig hartnäckig", seufzte Snape.

„Eins nach dem Anderen!", sagte Tamara belehrend.

„Dann fang schon an zu reden, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss", sagte Snape und schob sie mit einem missmutigen Blick von sich.

„Könnten wir uns dafür vielleicht ein lauschigeres Plätzchen suchen, als die Eingangshalle?", fragte Tamara freundlich.

„Soll das etwa heißen, das wird ein längeres Gespräch?", sagte Snape angewidert.

„Das hast du gut erkannt!", sagte Tamara.

„Und du bist sicher, dass es keines von diesen Gesprächen ist, die du auch an mein Bett gefesselt führen könntest", frage Snape mit einem Hauch von Hoffnung in der Stimme.

„Absolut sicher!", sagte Tamara.

Snape verdrehte mit einem dramatischen Seufzen die Augen.

„Na wenn's denn sein muss...", sagte er verdrießlich und machte eine einladende Handbewegung in Richtung Ausgang, „...dann gehen wir vielleicht lieber ins Freie. Nach ihnen, Mylady!"

Sie traten vor's Schloss und schlenderten dann gemächlich den Weg zum See entlang. Trotz der nun wieder relativ entspannten Stimmung, fiel es Tamara schwer, die richtigen Worte für den Einstieg in das Gespräch, das ihr vorschwebte zu finden, und Snape dachte offensichtlich absolut nicht daran, den Anfang zu machen.

„Ich bin jetzt seit fünf Wochen hier...", begann Tamara schließlich.

„Was du nicht sagst!", entgegnete Snape ironisch.

„...und wenn ich nicht ganz verkehrt liege", fuhr Tamara unbeirrt fort, „kannst du diesem Umstand, entgegen deinen ursprünglichen Befürchtungen, mittlerweile auch einiges abgewinnen. Stimmst du mir da zu?"

„Du hast recht! Es ist nicht ganz so schlimm, wie ich dachte!", sagte Snape jovial.

„Aber trotzdem hast du – haben wir – bisher nie darüber gesprochen, warum das so ist", sagte Tamara ernst, ohne auf seine kleine Bosheit einzugehen, „beziehungsweise darüber, was es ist, das unser Verhältnis zueinander ausmacht, ..."

„Warum sollten wir auch...", begann Snape ungehalten.

„...bis gestern Nacht", vollendete Tamara ihren Satz.

Snape schwieg.

„Du erinnerst dich doch an gestern Nacht?", fragte Tamara sanft, als er nach einer Weile immer noch keine Anstalten machte, darauf etwas zu sagen.

Snape warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick zu.

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen!", sagte er giftig. „Und selbst wenn ich es vergäße, würdest du schon dafür sorgen, dass es mir wieder einfällt!"

„Hm,... da ist was dran!", gab Tamara zu.

Snape verfiel abermals in Schweigen.

„Hast du denn dem, was du gestern Nacht von dir gegeben hast, nichts hinzuzufügen?", fragte Tamara ungläubig.

„Was zu Teufel willst du denn hören?", fauchte Snape, dem diese Unterhaltung merklich unangenehm war.

„Ich darf doch annehmen, dass du einen guten Grund hattest, diese Tür-Überwachungs-Zauber zu legen, und auch dafür, dass du dich so eingehend dafür interessiert hast, wann ich das letzte Mal mit Nicolai zusammen war", sagte Tamara geduldig.

Snape starrte mit verbissener Mine geradeaus und kickte ab und zu zornig ein unschuldiges Steinchen aus dem Weg.

„Und vor allem hast du sicher einen guten Grund dafür, dass dich der Gedanke wahnsinnig gemacht hat, ich könnte vielleicht wirklich lieber mit ihm ins Bett gehen, als mit dir", fuhr Tamara erbarmungslos fort.

Gerade, als sie dachte, dass es eigentlich nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis ihm der Kragen platzte, passierte es auch schon.

„WAS SOLL DAS WERDEN?", schrie er sie an.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus?", giftete sie zurück.

„Nach einem Scheiß-Verhör!", knurrte Snape böse.

„Dann wird es wohl auch eines sein!", keifte Tamara. „Nachdem du ja nicht bereit scheinst auch nur einen Millimeter von deiner SCHEIß-Linie abzuweichen, bleibt mir ja gar nichts anderes übrig, als dir ganz viele BESCHISSENE Fragen zu stellen!"

„Könnten wir die Fäkalien nun eventuell wieder außen vor lassen?", fragte Snape ölig.

„Du hast damit angefangen!", brauste Tamara erneut auf.

„Das war ein Ausrutscher!", sagte Snape barsch.

„Schön, dass auch du nicht vor gelegentlichen Kontrollverlusten gefeit bist!", sagte Tamara gehässig, was ihr einen weiteren bitterbösen Blick einbrachte.

„Schön, dass ich dir damit eine Freude machen konnte!", schnauzte er zurück.

Tamara atmete tief durch und versuchte einen neuen Vorstoß.

„Severus!", sagte sie so ruhig, wie sie es fertig brachte. „Du hast mich in den vergangenen Wochen immer wieder auflaufen lassen, und mir kein einziges Mal deutlich signalisiert, dass ich mehr für dich sein könnte als eine willkommene Abwechslung in deinem Bett. Aber ich würde mal sagen, nach der letzten Nacht bist du mir eine Erklärung schuldig", fügte sie eindringlich hinzu. „Meinst du nicht auch, ich habe ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, ob ich irgend eine emotionale Bedeutung für dich habe, oder ob du lediglich so sauer warst, weil du befürchtet hattest, jemand nähme dir dein Spielzeug weg?"

Snape verweigerte ihr hierauf zunächst die Antwort, wie sie schon befürchtet hatte. Als sie sich ihm schon fast in den Weg stellen wollte, um eine Konfrontation zu erzwingen, erschrak sie geradezu, als er zu sprechen begann.

„Was auch immer ich dir darauf antworten würde...", sagte er mit seltsam rauer Stimme, „...die Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergäben, wären vermutlich ganz andere, als du dir vorstellst oder erhoffst."

„Verdammt, Severus – was soll das heißen – die Konsequenzen?", sagte Tamara gereizt, blieb stehen und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest, um ihn ebenso zum Anhalten zu zwingen. „Ich habe dich schließlich nicht gebeten, mir einen Heiratsantrag zu machen!"

„Nein! In der Hinsicht bin ich fein raus", sagte Snape ironisch, „denn du bist ja immerhin schon vergeben."

„Sehr witzig!", schnaubte Tamara. „Was zum Teufel hast du gemeint mit – die Konsequenzen wären anders, als ich mir das vorstelle, egal was du mir antwortest?"

„Wenn ich dir nun sagen würde, dass ich in dir tatsächlich nicht nur einen angenehmen Zeitvertreib sehe – ein Spielzeug, wie Du es so schön genannt hast", sagte Snape, wobei er es vermied, ihr in die Augen zu sehen, „würdest du vermutlich gewisse Hoffnungen und Vorstellungen bezüglich der weiteren Entwicklung dieser ...Sache haben, die ich wiederum vermutlich nicht erfüllen könnte."

„Was ist denn das für eine schräge Erklärung?", sagte Tamara ungehalten. „Welche Zukunftsvisionen über diese SACHE ich eventuell nachhänge, kann doch wohl keinen Einfluss darauf haben, was du für mich fühlst."

„Ich will nicht irgendwelche Hoffnungen bei dir wecken um dich dann enttäuschen zu müssen", sagte Snape. „Das wäre unverantwortlich!"

„Du traust mir also nicht mal zu, selbst zu entscheiden, ob ich enttäuscht bin?", sagte Tamara wütend. „Das machst du für mich? Du ziehst dich vorher schon zurück, um auch ja keine EVENTUELL falschen Hoffnungen zu wecken?" Sie war mit jedem Satz lauter geworden und nun schrie sie fast. „Was weißt du schon von meinen Hoffnungen, um diese Entscheidung einfach über meinen Kopf hinweg zu treffen?"

Snape schloss die Augen und rieb sich mit gespreizten Fingern die Schläfen, als hätte er starke Kopfschmerzen.

„Ich bin nicht sehr gut in so was, Tamara!", sagte er schließlich leise. „Ich will dir nicht weh tun!"

„Das tust du bereits!", sagte Tamara gequält. „Du hast mich gestern als Lügnerin bezeichnet - und nun weigerst du dich selbst, mir schlicht und einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen – schiebst nur irgendwelche fadenscheinigen Ausreden vor."

„Die Wahrheit ist in diesem Fall nicht schlicht, sondern kompliziert", seufzte Snape.

„Dann erklär' sie mir!", sagte Tamara herausfordernd.

Snape hüllte sich hierauf zunächst wieder in Schweigen.

„Ich warte!", sagte Tamara leise aber gereizt.

„Ich bin...", sagte Snape zögernd, „nicht der richtige Mann für dich ...auf lange Sicht."

Tamara stieß zornig den Atem durch die Nase aus.

„Kannst du dich eigentlich erinnern, was ich dich gefragt habe?", keifte sie ihn an.

Snape warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, verzichtete jedoch auf eine Antwort.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob ich dir etwas bedeute", fauchte Tamara, „und nicht ob du der Meinung bist, der Richtige für mich zu sein!"

Als Snape darauf schon wieder mit Schweigen reagierte, begann Tamara vor Ungeduld geradezu zu vibrieren.

„Beginnen wir vielleicht mit der grundlegenden Unterscheidung...", sagte sie gepresst, „JA oder NEIN?"

„Ja!", sagte Snape gequält.

Tamara atmete tief durch, bevor sie weitersprach.

„Wenn ich dir verspreche, keine – wie auch immer gearteten Forderungen damit zu verknüpfen – könntest du dich dann vielleicht bitte dazu durchringen, mir dieses Ja näher zu erläutern?", sagte sie mit halbwegs ruhiger Stimme.

„Tamara!", sagte Snape noch gequälter.

„Was hast du schon zu verlieren?", fragte Tamara ungehalten.

Er streckte plötzlich die Arme aus und zog sie an sich, bevor sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

„Ich will nicht, dass dein Aufenthalt hier in einem Desaster enden", sagte er während er über ihren Rücken und ihr Haar strich.

„Du bist gerade dabei, genau dies herbeizuführen!", sagte Tamara.

„Na schön!", sagte er resigniert. „Du bedeutest mir etwas."

„Und weiter?", sagte Tamara.

„Weiter?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Weiter!", sagte Tamara energisch.

„Weiber!", murmelte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

Tamara warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Schon gut!", seufzte Snape. „Du bedeutest mir ...mehr, als mir lieb ist."

„Was soll denn das nun wieder heißen?", sagte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das heißt, dass mir deine Anwesenheit nicht mehr auf die Nerven geht", sagte Snape, „ich beginne sogar, sie zu genießen."

„Was du nicht sagst!", meinte Tamara sarkastisch. „Ich schätze mal, darüber sollte ich eigentlich entzückt sein."

„Wenn ich morgens aufwache", fuhr Snape fort, ohne auf ihren Kommentar einzugehen, „fühle ich mich wohl, bei dem Gedanken, den Tag mit dir zu verbringen, anstatt wie sonst, nur den Abend herbeizusehnen. In letzter Zeit freue ich mich sogar darauf", fügte er leise hinzu, „auch wenn mir klar ist, dass dieser Zustand von begrenzter Dauer sein wird."

„Weil ich nur noch drei Wochen hier sein werde?", fragte Tamara zögernd.

„Das auch", sagte Snape, „aber hauptsächlich deshalb, weil ich in deinem Leben auf lange Sicht mit Sicherheit keine große Rolle spielen werde."

„Warum sagst du so was, Severus?", sagte Tamara bestürzt.

„Weil es wahr ist!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Auch wenn ich Hogwarts verlasse, und wie geplant eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin mache, werde ich noch Zeit haben ...für private Dinge", sagte Tamara, „und du hast doch auch während des Schulbetriebs nicht rund um die Uhr hier zu tun – solange ich noch in Großbritannien bin, wäre es doch gar kein Problem, dass wir uns sehen."

„Ich bin nicht nur hier, um Schüler zu unterrichten", sagte Snape. „Dass ich in Hogwarts bin, und auch bleiben muss, hat auch noch einen anderen Grund, und ich werde dich da auf gar keinen Fall mit hineinziehen."

„Was meinst du damit – du musst hier bleiben?", fragte Tamara verwirrt. „Heißt das, du kannst das Schloss nicht verlassen?"

„Nein, das nicht – aber es bedeutet, dass ich nicht so ein Leben führen kann, wie du dir das vermutlich vorstellst", sagte er und strich ihr sanft mit dem Handrücken über die Wange, „ein Leben, in dem du die Hauptrolle spielen würdest."

„Aber warum denn nicht?", sagte Tamara, die gegen die Verzweiflung ankämpfte, die sich in ihr auszubreiten begann. „Ich würde dir in keiner Weise zur Last fallen. Man kann auch eine Beziehung führen, ohne einander einzuschränken."

„Darum geht es nicht!", sagte Snape.

„Worum geht es dann?", sagte Tamara gequält.

„Es bahnt sich etwas Unheilvolles an und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es eskaliert ist sehr groß", sagte Snape. „Wenn es so weit ist, muss ich bereit sein, und meine Pflicht tun. Und dann kann ich es mir nicht leisten, eine enge emotionale Bindung zu haben – das würde dich nur in Gefahr bringen."

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", stöhnte Tamara. „Und außerdem würde ich dieses Risiko, wenn es denn bestünde, mit Freuden eingehen!"

„Aber ich nicht!", sagte Snape scharf.

„Von welcher Gefahr redest du denn?", sagte Tamara. „Seit Du-weißt-schon-wer besiegt wurde, ist doch von der dunklen Seite so gut wie nichts mehr zu befürchten."

„In letzter Zeit häufen sich die Anzeichen, dass der Untergang des dunklen Lords kein endgültiger war", sagte Snape ruhig.

„WAS? Soll das heißen, er kommt zurück?", keuchte Tamara entsetzt.

„Darüber kann ich nicht reden! Ich habe dir ohnehin schon zu viel erzählt", sagte Snape.

Diesmal war es Tamara die in Schweigen verfiel.

„Es wäre besser, wenn du ...und auch ich,... wenn wir beide uns nicht so sehr in unsere Emotionen verstricken würden", sagte Snape leise.

„Dazu ist es zu spät!", sagte Tamara und ließ den Kopf auf seine Brust sinken.

„Ich weiß!", flüsterte Snape.

„Was empfindest du für mich, Severus?", fragte sie so leise, dass er sie kaum versehen konnte.

„Ich habe keinen Namen dafür", sagte er tonlos. „Ich habe so etwas nie zuvor gefühlt."

„Halt mich fest!", sagte Tamara und klammerte sich an ihn wie eine Ertrinkende.

Er drückte sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

„Als Smjelkow hier auftauchte bin ich fast verrückt geworden, vor Eifersucht und vor Angst, dich zu verlieren", murmelte er. „Es war beängstigend! Erst da habe ich erkannt, wie sehr ich dich will – viel zu sehr!"

„Das weiß ich schon lange!", sagte Tamara und blickte zu ihm auf.

Sie strich ihm zärtlich die Haare zurück, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn – zuerst sanft und dann immer fordernder, bis er den Kuss genauso hungrig erwiderte.

Sie presste sich eng an seinen Körper, fühlte die erregende Härte seiner Erektion, die gegen ihren Bauch drückte, und es überkam sie ein unbändiges Verlangen ihn zu spüren.

„Nimm mich!", flüsterte sie heiser. „Hier! Jetzt!"

Er stöhnte als sie sich auffordernd an ihm rieb. Aneinandergeklammert taumelten sie ein paar Schritte zur Seite, bis zu einem großen, breiten Baum, an den Snape Tamara mit dem Rücken lehnte. Während sie sich noch einmal heftig küssten knöpfte sie seine Hose auf und hob dann ihren Rock an. Er griff sofort nach ihrem dünnen Slip, den er mit einem einzigen Ruck herunterriss, bevor er mit beiden Händen ihren Hintern packte und sie hochhob. Gierig streckte sie ihm ihr Becken entgegen und spreizte die Beine weit, um ihm Einlass zu gewähren.

Als er in sie eindrang war das Gefühl so intensiv, dass sie es mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers spürte. Sie schlang die Beine um seine Hüften und versuchte sich den heftigen Bewegungen anzupassen, mit denen er in sie stieß. Er füllte sie völlig aus und trotzdem versuchte sie, ihn bei jedem Stoß mit allem, was ihr zur Verfügung stand noch tiefer in sich zu ziehen.

Das Stöhnen, dass ihrer Kehle entwich, schien ein Eigenleben zu haben. Es kam tief aus ihrem Inneren und hatte einen eigenartig fremden Klang – ursprünglich und wild – und scheinbar hatte es eine äußerst anregende Wirkung auf Snape, der sich immer heftiger und schneller bewegte und ebenfalls animalisch anmutende Laute von sich gab.

Als sie meinte, die Wucht dieses Ansturms und die quälende, erregende Reibung fast nicht mehr ertragen zu können, entlud sich Snape mit einem letzten tiefen Eindringen in ihren angespannten Schoß, und gleichzeitig explodierte in ihrem Unterleib ein Feuerwerk, dass seine strahlenden Ausläufer bis in die entlegendsten Stellen ihres Körpers sandte. Snapes tiefes Stöhnen vermischte sich mit einem unheimlichen langgezogenen Ton – sie begriff erst eine Sekunde später, dass es ihr eigener Schrei war, den sie – den Kopf weit in den Nacken zurückgeworfen – ausgestoßen hatte.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd klammerte sie sich an ihn, während er sich schweratmend gegen sie lehnte, und sie damit an den Baum presste. Noch völlig überwältigt, von ihren Empfindungen legte sie den Kopf auf seine Schulter und schluchzte leise auf. Er reagierte sofort darauf, indem er sich zurückzog, was ein schmerzliches Gefühl der Leere in ihr hinterließ. Langsam und vorsichtig ließ er sie herunter, bis sie wieder auf beiden Beinen stand.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt, da ihn ihr aufgewühlter Zustand wohl etwas verunsicherte.

„Ja!", hauchte sie fast lautlos, immer noch unfähig, sich ausführlicher zu artikulieren.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab, mit dem er einen reinigenden Zauber sprach und ihr Höschen wieder in den ursprünglichen Zustand und an den richtigen Ort dirigierte, und brachte auch seine Kleidung wieder in Ordnung.

Tamara stand mit geschlossenen Augen und immer noch wackligen Beinen an den Baum gelehnt. Als Snape zärtlich ihre Wange berührte öffnete sie die Lieder und sah sich frontal von zwei schwarzen Augen konfrontiert, die sie aufmerksam musterten.

Sie lächelte ihn an, zog ihn näher zu sich heran, und schlang ihm die Arme um den Hals.

„Severus?", flüsterte sie heiser.

„Hm?"

„Vergessen wir die Zukunft einstweilen, ja?", sagte Tamara.

Er sah sie fragend an.

„Schenk' uns diese drei Wochen – bitte!", sagte Tamara flehend. „Ich will nur bei dir sein, und nicht an das Danach denken – das können wir immer noch tun, wenn es so weit ist."

„Und du meinst, das ist so einfach?", sagte Snape zweifelnd.

„Lass es uns einfach versuchen!", sagte Tamara.

Snape sah immer noch skeptisch aus, nickte aber stumm.

Eng umschlungen gingen sie hinunter zum See, wo sie aufgrund der Hitze beschlossen, noch ein wenig zu schwimmen. Wenig später gelangten sie auf der kleinen, geheimen Insel an, und ließen sich im warmen Sand von den Sonnenstrahlen trocknen.

Snape lag auf dem Bauch, hatte den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Tamara fuhr mit ihren Fingern spielerisch die Linie seines Rückens nach und dachte schon fast, er wäre eingeschlafen, als er sie ansprach.

„Tamara?", sagte er leise und zögernd.

„Ja?", sagte sie und beugte sich vor um einen kleinen Kuss auf seiner Schulter zu platzieren.

„Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?", sagte er unsicher.

„Du stellst mir doch andauernd Fragen, Herr Professor", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich meine eine persönliche Frage, du Huhn", schnaubte er, eine eher ...intime..."

„Aber natürlich!", sagte sie erfreut. „Wir Frauen lieben intime Fragen!", fügte sie mit einem Zwinkern hinzu.

Snape atmete tief durch und musterte aufmerksam den Sand vor seiner Nase.

„Hast du dir eigentlich auch Gedanken darüber gemacht, welcher Art deine Gefühle für mich sind?", murmelte er etwas verlegen.

„Nein!", sagte Tamara sehr entschlossen. „Darüber musste ich mir keine Gedanken machen – ich bin mir schon eine ganze Weile darüber im Klaren."

Snape warf ihr einen vorsichtigen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus!", sagte Tamara.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Eigentlich könnte ich hier aber auch aufhören – wär' ein schöner Schluss – oder? _;)

_Was meint ihr?_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hallo Ihr Lieben – diesmal hat es länger gedauert – ich habe ziemlich viel um die Ohren in letzter Zeit. (...und außerdem war das Wetter einfach zu schön! ;))_

**Kapitel 20 – Hindernisse**

Dienstag morgen... Tamara war auf dem Weg in die große Halle, um sich mit Snape zum Frühstück zu treffen.

Den Versuch, bei ihm zu nächtigen, und morgens neben ihm aufzuwachen – sie war in der ersten Euphorie nach ihrem langen Gespräch am Sonntag bei ihm geblieben – hatte sie nach einem grauenhaften Montag Morgen-Erlebnis umgehend wieder eingestellt. Auch wenn sie ihn liebte – sie war nicht bereit, so früh am Tag dieses miesepetrige Weltuntergangsgesicht zu ertragen, das bereits auftrat, wenn sie es auch nur wagte, etwas zu laut zu atmen – ganz zu schweigen vom Hauchen eines freundlichen ‚_Guten Morgen'_.

Sie hatten sich also geeinigt, nach Möglichkeit lieber getrennt voneinander zu schlafen, und sich dafür in Zukunft zum Frühstück in der Halle zu treffen – ein Übereinkommen, in das Snape sichtlich erleichtert eingewilligt hatte.

Zu glauben, das ein tiefschürfendes Gespräch und eine, danach verbrachte, wundervolle gemeinsame Nacht, aus dem Einzelgänger einen umgänglichen Menschen machen würden, wäre ohnehin utopisch gewesen, aber ein kleines Bisschen mehr Einfühlungsvermögen, und dadurch bedingte, wenigstens minimale Anpassung an die neuerdings offengelegten Umstände, hatte Tamara insgeheim doch von ihm erwartet.

Der ganze gestrige Tag war, wie schon der Morgen, nicht ganz so verlaufen, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte.

Snape war im Unterricht und bei der Verteilung seiner Hausaufgaben kein bisschen nachsichtiger gewesen als sonst. Im Gegenteil – Tamara hatte das Gefühl gehabt, er läge geradezu auf der Lauer, um ihr Nachlässigkeit aufgrund ihrer Beziehung zueinander vorwerfen zu können. Sie war also sehr bemüht gewesen, ihm zu beweisen, dass sie immer noch genauso voll motiviert und konzentriert lernte, wie vorher, was allerdings ein nervtötendes Unterfangen war, wenn man ständig mit Argusaugen beobachtet wurde.

Trotzdem hatte sie beschlossen, ihn vorerst nicht darauf anzusprechen, da sie ziemlich sicher war, dass dieses Verhalten nur seine Art war, die ungewohnte Nähe vom Tag, und vor allem von der Nacht zuvor zu kompensieren. Wenn dieser Zustand allerdings anhalten sollte – was durchaus wahrscheinlich war, denn auch die letzte Nacht war sehr intensiv gewesen – dann würde sie wohl doch auf die Barrikaden gehen müssen, denn auf Dauer war dieses Gehabe ihrer Selbstachtung nicht zuträglich.

Tamara hatte schon Frühstück und – das Wichtigste - eine große Kanne Kaffe bereit gestellt, als Snape die große Halle betrat.

„Morgen!", brummte er und setzte sich, nachdem er ihr einem flüchtigen, unbeteiligten Blick zugeworfen hatte, auf den Platz gegenüber.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Tamara, die ihre Enttäuschung nicht ganz aus ihrer Stimme verbannen konnte. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass seine übliche Morgenlaune schon etwas abgeklungen war und er sie erheblich freudiger begrüßen würde, und war nun reichlich frustriert.

„Kaffee?", murmelte Snape und zeigte auf die Kanne.

„Ja, Kaffee!", sagte Tamara und trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte.

„Gut!", sagte Snape, zog die Kanne zu sich herüber und schenkte sich die Tasse voll, aus der er gleich darauf – zusätzlich das aufsteigende Aroma inhalierend – mit halbgeschlossenen Augen zu trinken begann.

Als er die Tasse wieder absetzte, sah Tamara ihn auffordernd an.

„Ich hoffe, der Kaffee war annehmbar!", sagte sie schließlich mit einem giftigen Unterton.

„Ja!", sagte Snape und legte mit unbeteiligtem Blick eine Scheibe Toast auf seinen Teller.

„Bitte! Keine Ursache! Gern geschehen!", fauchte Tamara.

Snape hob den Kopf und sah sie an, als wäre sie von einem anderen Stern, und eben mit dem Raumschiff hier gelandet.

„Was?", sagte er verständnislos.

„Hast du nicht eine Kleinigkeit vergessen?", sagte Tamara ungehalten.

Snape legte die Stirn in Falten und dachte so demonstrativ nach, dass Tamara versucht war, ihn ans Schienbein zu treten. Als sie schon mit dem Fuß ausholte, sah er sie mit einem Mal verstehend an.

„Jetzt weiß ich es!", sagte er.

Er stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum.

Tamara drehte sich abwartend in seine Richtung. Trotzdem erschrak sie ziemlich, als er sich über sie lehnte, sie packte, hochzog, fest an sich presste und so heftig küsste, dass ihr schier die Luft wegblieb und sie schon halb auf dem Tisch zu liegen kam. Einen Moment später ließ er sie auf ihren Stuhl zurücksinken, ging wieder um den Tisch herum, setzte sich ungerührt wieder auf seinem Platz und begann, die Toastscheibe mit Butter zu bestreichen.

„Du bist total verrückt!", sagte Tamara atemlos.

Nur der deutliche Anstieg einer Augenbraue verriet, dass er sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Gleich darauf begann dieser unmögliche Mensch in aller Seelenruhe seinen Toast zu essen.

Nach der zweiten Tasse Kaffee und einer weiteren Scheibe Toast, schien er langsam zu seinem eigentlichen Ich zu finden.

„Und – hast Du gut geschlafen?", erkundigte er sich in unverbindlichem Plauderton, und sah sie zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen so an, als würde er sie auch tatsächlich wiedererkennen.

„Sagenhaft!", sagte Tamara, die ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtete hatte. „Jetzt hast du schon fast wieder dein Normalgesicht!"

„Nicht frech werden, Lady – es ist schon fast Neun!", sagte Snape drohend und warf ihr einen seiner berühmten Noch-ein-Wort-und-du-wirst-es-bereuen-Blicke zu, der aber durch den Ansatz eines amüsierten Grinsen gemildert wurde.

Als sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, verließen sie gemeinsam die Halle. Snape hielt Tamara die Türe auf.

„Übrigens - danke vielmals, für den vorzüglichen Kaffee!", sagte Snape spöttisch als sie an ihm vorbei ging.

„Ohhh – ein Höflichkeitsanfall so früh am Morgen", flötete Tamara, „wo soll das noch hinführen. Am Ende wird aus dir doch noch ein ganz netter Kerl."

„Meine Ambitionen, ein netter Kerl zu werden, bewegen sich in gerade noch erträglichen Grenzen", sagte Snape lächelnd und zog sie in seine Arme. Für einen kurzen Moment hielten sie sich einfach fest und genossen die Wärme der Berührung und das Gefühl der Vertrautheit.

Kurz darauf betraten sie den Unterrichtsraum, und nun war erst einmal Schluss mit der Nettigkeit, denn Snape mutierte umgehend zum finsteren Professor für Zaubertränke und befahl ihr in harschem Ton, das an der Tafel erschienen Trankrezept zu brauen, und zwar bitteschön ohne herumzutrödeln.

Als sich im Laufe der Stunde herausstellte, dass der große Meister ebenso wie am Vortag, extrem darauf bedacht war, dass ihm während des Unterrichts nichts, aber auch gar nichts von ihrer Liaison anzumerken war, und er sie - im Gegenteil - bei jeder Gelegenheit abkanzelte wie eine absolute Dilettantin, nutzte Tamara eine Pause, in der der Trank köcheln musste, um gegen diesen Zustand etwas zu unternehmen.

„Severus, so geht das nicht weiter!", sagte sie und legte mit einer energischen Bewegung das Messer zur Seite.

„Wieso nicht?", sagte Snape unverständig, „Du hast zwar die Ingwerwurzel etwas schlampig gehackt – wie meistens – und das fünfblättrige Drachenfußkraut eine Idee zu spät hinzugefügt, aber ansonsten hast du eigentlich noch nicht viel kaputt gemacht, an diesem Trank."

„Ich rede nicht von dem verdammten Trank", knurrte Tamara.

„Sondern?", sagte Snape gespreizt.

„Von der Art, wie du mich schon wieder behandelst", sagte Tamara.

„Du bist hier im Zaubertränkeunterricht, meine Liebe", sagte Snape ölig, „und die Art, wie ich hier jemand behandle, steht mit Sicherheit nicht zur Diskussion."

„JEMAND?", brauste Tamara auf. „ich rede von MIR und nicht von JEMAND!"

„Und? Bist du vielleicht niemand?", sagte Snape süffisant.

„Treib es nicht zu weit!", sagte Tamara drohend.

„Sonst...?", sagte Snape provozierend.

„Warum bist du schon wieder so biestig zu mir?", sagte Tamara aufgebracht, ohne das _‚sonst'_ näher auszuführen. „Dazu besteht überhaupt keine Veranlassung – ich arbeite so präzise und konzentriert wie ich kann, folge aufmerksam deinen Ausführungen, sowie du irgend etwas von dir gibst, und stelle keine unnötigen Zwischenfragen. Kurz – ich bin eine Schülerin, von der jeder Lehrer nur träumen kann. Also warum zum Teufel führst du dich so auf?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du willst", sagte Snape schulterzuckend, „das ist der normale Ton, der in einer Abschlussklasse zum Ende des Schuljahres herrschen würde – analog zur Schwierigkeit des Stoffes steigt die Anforderung an die Nervenstärke des Schülers."

„Was ist denn daran bitte normal, und wofür um alles in der Welt soll es gut sein?", schnaubte Tamara.

„Unmittelbar bevorstehende Prüfungen setzten die Schüler extrem unter Stress. Bei mir haben sie den Stress schon lang vorher und lernen im besten Falle damit umzugehen", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Du willst mir also in Wahrheit nur helfen, mit deinem unerträglichen Benehmen?", fragte Tamara ungläubig.

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape im Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Du willst mir aber doch hoffentlich nicht weis machen, dass du es nicht auch ein bisschen genießt, mich ständig zu triezen?", fragte Tamara drohend.

„Natürlich nicht!", sagte Snape und grinste sie hinterhältig an.

„Du bist ein ganz fieser Schülerschinder!", sagte Tamara erbost.

„Dein Trank brennt an!", sagte Snape ungerührt.

Tamara sprang auf, wie von der Tarantel gestochen – wenn sie das Rezept noch einmal ganz von vorne würde herstellen müssen, wäre sie weitere zwei Stunden beschäftigt. Sie überprüfte den Zustand ihres Trankes, der ordnungsgemäß vor sich hin blubberte, und genau die richtige Farbe und Konsistenz zu haben schien und warf Snape dann einen entrüsteten Blick zu.

„Der Trank ist völlig in Ordnung!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„War nur ein kleiner Scherz!", sagte Snape leichthin. „Um meinen fürchterlichen Unterrichtsstil ein wenig aufzulockern."

Nach einem letzten bösen Blick auf ihren Lehrer machte sich Tamara an die Zerkleinerung der Knolle, die als Zutat für den Trank benötigt wurde, wobei Snape so freundlich war, sie umgehend darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Art, wie sie das Messer hielt, jetzt schon fast an eine Vierjährige erinnere, diese Vorgehensweise jedoch nur unzureichend feine Scheiben produziere.

Als sie am Ende der Stunde den Unterrichtsraum verließ, war Tamara - obwohl der Trank vorzüglich gelungen war, und sie auch alle von Snape eingestreuten Zwischenfragen richtig beantworten hatte können – so gereizt, dass sie es vorzog, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, um einen Streit zu vermeiden. Zumal sie auch ihre Nerven schonen musste, um den Nachmittagsunterricht durchzuhalten, den er mit Sicherheit ähnlich provokant-schulmeisterlich durchführen würde, wie den vorigen.

Darum zog sie sich lieber zurück und erledigte, nachdem sie eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte ihre Hausaufgaben, von denen Snape zu ihrem Leidwesen immer noch nicht absah, im Schatten eines großen Baumes.

An eben diesem Baum spazierte Snape, den es scheinbar nicht gestört hatte, das sie vorhin ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Kerker verschwunden war, am frühen Nachmittag vorbei.

Tamara hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen, und auch nicht gehört, da sie so vertieft in ihren Zaubertränkeaufsatz war, den sie unbedingt noch bis zum Ende der Mittagspause fertig bringen wollte, und erschrak fürchterlich, als sie plötzlich unvermutet seine Stimme aus nächster Nähe hörte.

„Sehr fleißig, junge Frau!", raunte Snape.

Tamara zuckte zusammen und fuhr mit der Feder quer über das Pergament.

„Verdammt, Severus!", fauchte sie ihn an. „Warum musst du dich so anschleichen?"

„Ich bin absolut nicht geschlichen – du bist nur schreckhaft!", sagte Snape aufgeräumt, und ließ sich neben ihr im Gras nieder.

„Was willst du?", knurrte Tamara. „Mich von den Hausaufgaben abhalten, die du mit selber verpasst hast? Oder dich daran erfreuen, wie ich mich hier abmühe um mit diesem Mist fertig zu werden?"

„Warum bist du nur so furchtbar schlecht gelaunt heute?", sagte Snape ironisch und schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf.

„Da war so ein Typ, heute Vormittag im Kerker", sagte Tamara in geheimnisvoll- verschwörerischem Ton, „der hat sich aufgeführt, als wäre er Zaubertränke-Inquisitor und ich eine potentielle Tränkeverpfuscherin."

„Nein!", sagte Snape mitfühlend. „Das muss ja wirklich ein äußerst unerquickliches Erlebnis für dich gewesen sein."

„Unerquicklich ist nicht ganz das richtige Wort dafür", sagte Tamara spitz, „ich würde eher sagen – absolut nervtötend oder äußerst zermürbend."

„Du armes, armes Ding!", sagte Snape spöttisch, zog sie aber gleichzeitig in seine Arme, wogegen sie sich allerdings heftig sträubte, da sie noch immer sehr wütend auf ihn war.

„Was denn?", sagte Snape grinsend. „Sei doch nicht so spröde – letzte Nacht warst du viel entgegenkommender."

„In der Nacht bist DU ein anderer Mann!", sagte Tamara giftig. „Und wenn die Sonne wieder aufgeht mutierst du umgehend zurück in deine Monster-Form."

„Na was soll ich da erst sagen", meinte Snape vorwurfsvoll, „du bist Nachts schließlich auch eine wundervolle Geliebte, und wirst jeden Morgen zur SCHÜLERIN – uaaahhh!" Er schüttelte sich theatralisch, und schaffte es gerade noch dem Rippenstoß auszuweichen, den Tamara aufgrund dieses Textes für angebracht hielt.

„Du nimmst mich nicht ernst!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Sollte ich?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Oh, ja!", sagte Tamara knapp.

„Schön – dann sage ich dir jetzt ganz ernst, dass du dich nach wie vor meinen Unterrichtsmethoden anzupassen hast, auch wenn wir in der restlichen Zeit ein anderes Verhältnis zueinander haben", sagte Snape kühl. „Du bist hier um deinen Abschluss nachzumachen, und ich bin dazu da, dir die notwendigen Kenntnisse in angemessener Weise zu übermitteln – und was angemessen ist entscheide ich – Basta!"

„Severus", sagte Tamara mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme, „ich würde genauso viel lernen, wahrscheinlich sogar eher noch mehr, wenn du mich anständig behandeln würdest."

„Nein! Viel wahrscheinlicher ist, das du dich dann weniger anstrengen würdest und außerdem überhaupt nicht auf die Prüfungssituation vorbereitet wärst", sagte Snape. „Was denkst du denn, wie die Prüfungskommission mit Leuten umspringt, die in ihrer eigentlichen Schulzeit wegen extremer Aufsässigkeit den Abschluss nicht machen konnten. Sie werden es dir so schwer wie möglich machen. Die Tatsache, dass du hierzu überhaupt noch eine Chance bekommst, hast du einzig und allein Dumbledores Einfluss zu verdanken."

Snape sah sie scharf an, um seinen Vortrag noch zu bekräftigen.

„Aber vielleicht bist du es ja von zu Hause so gewohnt, dass dein Vater solche Dinge schon im Vorfeld regelt, damit sein Prinzesschen sich nicht mehr so anstrengen muss", fügte er boshaft hinzu.

Tamara war ganz blass vor Zorn als sie aufstand und ihre Sachen zusammenpackte.

„Du bist wirklich ausgesprochen widerlich heute!", sagte sie rau, bevor sie ihm den Rücken drehte und in Richtung Schloss davon marschierte.

Als Tamara um Zwei in der großen Halle zum Verteidigungsunterricht erschien, benahm sich Snape, der schon anwesend war, als hätte das Gespräch im Garten nie stattgefunden.

Er begrüßte sie mit einem kurzen Nicken und deute ihr an, Platz zu nehmen.

Zu Beginn des Unterrichts fragte er sie aus über den Stoff, den er ihr gestern als Hausaufgabe aufgetragen hatte. Dabei tat er sein Bestes, um sie zu verwirren und aus dem Konzept zu bringen, und trieb sie mit seinen Fragen schließlich auf seine übliche herablassende Art so in die Enge, dass sie trotz gründlicher Vorbereitung mächtig ins Schleudern kam. Als er seine Befragung schließlich beendete, war sie mehr als bereit ihm ins Gesicht zu springen.

Danach hielt er ihr in neutralem Ton einen kurzen, einleitenden Vortrag über Halluzinationen, die durch spezielle schwarzmagische Zauber hervorgerufen werden konnten, dass man sie unter bestimmten Umständen von der Realität unterscheiden konnte, und wie man sich generell vor solchen Flüchen schützte.

Die Erkennungsmerkmale und die sehr komplizierten Bannsprüche erklärte er ihr dann ausführlich anhand mehrerer Bücher in denen die Vorgehensweise ausführlich dokumentiert war. Zwischendurch stellte er immer wieder kleine, hinterhältige Fragen, um sich zu versichern, dass sie seinen Ausführungen auch genügend Beachtung schenkte. Sobald sie eine Antwort unsicher oder ungenau formulierte, bügelte er sie mit gnadenlosem Sarkasmus nieder.

Nachdem auch dieser Teil der Lektion beendet war, trug er ihr noch auf, bis zum nächsten Tag eine Zusammenfassung des eben durchgenommen Stoffs zu verfassen, und sich nochmals eingehend mit der Thematik vertraut zu machen – diesmal doch bitte ein wenig gründlicher als beim letzten Mal, wenn es möglich wäre.

Tamara, die durch seine anstrengende Lehrmethode sehr erschöpft war, warf ihm einen eigentlich todbringenden Blick zu, der bei ihm aber nur leise Belustigung auszulösen schien.

„Zeit für ein Duell, meine Dame!", sagte Snape nun mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf die freie Fläche in der Mitte der Halle.

„Traumhaft!", murmelte Tamara und schlurfte auf ihre üblich Position.

„Du scheinst mir etwas unmotiviert heute", sagte Snape boshaft.

„Vielleicht habe es ja einfach nur satt, mich von dir schikanieren zu lassen!", sagte Tamara pampig.

„Dann hast du jetzt die Gelegenheit, dich zu revanchieren", sagte Snape gönnerhaft und hob den Zauberstab.

Tamara konzentrierte sich so gut es ging und wartete auf seinen Angriff. Als dieser nicht erfolgte, beschloss sie selber die Initiative zu ergreifen und formierte einen Stupor in ihrem Kopf, nicht ohne sich vorher dementsprechend zu tarnen und ließ den Fluch dann blitzschnell aus ihrem Zauberstab schnellen.

Der gleißende Lichtstrahl schoss haarscharf an Snapes Schulter vorbei, der gerade noch rechtzeitig ausgewichen war. Zur gleichen Zeit spürte sie, dass Snape mit einer unheimlichen Vehemenz in ihren Geist eindrang, und zwar genau in dem Moment als sie kurz nach dem Abschicken des Fluches ungeschützt war, weil sie die Wirkung desselben verfolgt hatte.

Tamara taumelte zurück und ließ sich mangels einer Möglichkeit zum Festhalten einfach auf den Boden plumpsen.

Sie war von dem Angriff völlig überrumpelt worden und daher zunächst hilflos ausgeliefert. Die Geschwindigkeit mit der Snape ihre Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Tage durchwühlte, war schwindelerregend und je mehr sie versuchte, bestimmte Gedanken zu verbergen, desto mehr schien er sie an die Oberfläche zu zerren.

Irgendwann – Tamara war klar, dass es nach einigen Minuten war, doch es kam ihr vor, als wären es Stunden gewesen – schaffte sie es, sich so weit zu sammeln, dass sie den unerwünschten Eindringling zumindest etwas bedrängen konnte, was sie allerdings ein erhebliches Maß an Kraft kostete. Sie konnte ihn zwar nicht aus ihrem Geist vertreiben, aber ihn wenigstens etwas beim Wühlen stören.

Als Snape sich endlich aus ihrem Kopf zurückzog, zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen.

„Warum?", keuchte sie ohne Snape anzusehen, der inzwischen an sie herangetreten und vor ihr in die Hocke gegangen war.

„In einem realen Kampf würde ein Gegner versuchen, deinen Schwachpunkt zu finden", sagte Snape ruhig. „Du warst emotional aufgewühlt und daher unkonzentriert – das habe ich ausgenützt."

„Das rechtfertigt nicht, die Brutalität, mit der du gerade vorgegangen bist", sagte Tamara mit bebender Stimme.

„Das, was ich da eben mit dir gemacht habe, war nur ein müder Abklatsch von dem, was ein halbwegs begabter Schwarzmagier in der selben Situation mit dir anstellen würde", sagte Snape kühl. „Ich denke, es hat dir nicht geschadet, einmal eine ansatzweise Vorstellung von dem Ausmaß der Gefahr zu bekommen, in die du dich begeben willst."

Tamara riss den Kopf hoch und sah ihn empört an.

„Du hattest kein Recht, mir das anzutun!", flüsterte sie heiser. „Du mieser ...Sadist!"

Snape erhob sich ruckartig und begann wütend umher zu marschieren wobei er sie teilweise auch umkreiste.

„Mädchen – was glaubst du eigentlich, was die bei der Auroren-Ausbildung alles mit dir anstellen werden?", schnappte er. „Meinst du, deine Ausbilder werden dich jedes Mal fragen, ob dir eine Attacke recht ist oder nicht? Was ich gerade mit dir gemacht habe war gar nichts gegen das, was du während dieser Zeit wirst aushalten müssen."

„Das mag sein", fauchte Tamara. „Aber wenn man weiß, dass so etwas zum Training gehört, dann kann man sicher besser damit umgehen, als wenn man einfach damit überfallen wird!"

Sie hatte sich während des Redens hochgerappelt und stand nun, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen da - Snape, der immer noch im Bewegung war, äußerst wütend anfunkelnd. „Außerdem kommt es doch sehr darauf an, WER einen solchermaßen foltert, und mit welcher Motivation er das tut", fügte sie gehässig hinzu.

Snape unterbrach seine Wanderung und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen.

„Ach – und du hast sicher auch eine ganz genaue Vorstellung von MEINER Motivation...?", sagte er lauernd.

„Oh, ja!", rief Tamara mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Du GENIEßT es mich zu quälen!"

Snape holte tief Luft und einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als ob er etwas entgegnen wollte, was ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, aber schließlich schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf, drehte sich wortlos um und strebte auf den Ausgang zu.

Tamara wurde erst dann richtig klar, dass er sie wirklich schon wieder hatte stehen lassen, als er die Tür von außen zuknallte.

Sie rannte ihm nach und holte ihn schließlich an der Treppe zum Kerker ein.

„SEVERUS! VERDAMMT! DU KANNST DOCH NICHT IMMER EINFACH WEGLAUFEN, WENN DIR NICHT PASST, WAS ICH SAGE!", schrie sie außer sich vor Zorn, als sie nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt war.

Snape stieg ohne sich im geringsten um ihr Geschrei zu kümmern die Treppe hinunter.

Aufgebracht eilte Tamara ihm hinterher, und dachte vor lauter Aufregung nicht daran, dass die dritte Stufe von oben die üble Angewohnheit hatte, von Zeit zu Zeit zu verschwinden, wenn jemand sie treten wollte. Man gewöhnte sich relativ schnell an solche Besonderheiten, von denen es in Hogwarts mehrere gab, und umging sie recht bald automatisch, ohne groß aufpassen zu müssen. Diesmal jedoch hatte Tamaras Unterbewusstsein wohl Anderes zu tun, als auf Trickstufen zu achten, und so stolperte sie aufgrund der fehlenden Stufe und verlor das Gleichgewicht.

Ihr erschrockener Aufschrei ließ Snape herumfahren, und er konnte sie gerade noch vor einem schlimmen Sturz bewahren, indem er hinzusprang und sie auffing.

„Kein Grund, sich gleich suizidalen Anwandlungen hinzugeben!", knurrte er Tamara ins Ohr, die sich haltsuchend an ihn gekrallt hatte.

„Danke, das du mich aufgefangen hast, obwohl du's doch so eilig hattest!", sagte Tamara patzig und machte sich von ihm los, um wieder auf die eigenen Füße zu kommen.

„Bei näherer Betrachtung kommen mir gewisse Zweifel, ob diese Idee wirklich so gut war", sagte Snape angesäuert.

„Du kannst mich ja immer noch den Rest der Treppe runterschmeißen, wenn dir das eventuell mehr zusagt", giftete Tamara.

„Sehr verlockend - in der Tat!", meinte Snape trocken.

Tamara stieg vorsichtshalber rückwärts eine Stufe höher, was Snape wiederum ein verächtliches Schnauben entlockte.

„Ich bin entzückt, über das Maß an Vertrauen, das du mir entgegenbringst", sagte er barsch, drehte sich um und stieg die Treppe weiter hinunter.

„Ich will mit dir sprechen!", fauchte Tamara ihm hinterher, gehörig wütend darüber, dass er sie schon wieder einfach stehen ließ.

„Meine Sprechzeit ist für heute vorbei – morgen Vormittag wieder...", knurrte Snape und verschwand im Dunkel des Korridors.

„SEVERUS!", schrie Tamara zornig.

Zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal nehmend sprang sie die Treppe hinunter und lief ihm nach.

Sie prallte fast auf ihn auf, als sie schwungvoll um die Kurve flitzte. Snape schoss herum und sogar im düsteren Halbdunkel des Kellergewölbes konnte sie sehen, dass seine Augen äußerst wütend funkelten.

„Was willst du noch?", zischte er leise, und der gefährliche Unterton in seiner Stimme ließ sie unwillkürlich zurückweichen. Nach zwei Schritten stand sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand.

Snape trat nah an sie heran und stemmte nun in typisch männlicher Einschüchterungspose beide Arme links und rechts ihrer Schultern gegen die Wand und blickte aus nächster Nähe unbarmherzig auf sie herab.

Tamara musste sich eingestehen, dass er mit seinem dominanten Auftreten und der geheimnisvollen Aura, die ihn umgab, verstärkt noch durch die schwarze viktorianische Kleidung, in der Atmosphäre des Kerkers äußerst respekteinflößend wirkte.

„Reden!", sagte sie dennoch trotzig, aber ihre Stimme klang etwas zittrig dabei.

„Wozu?", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Du hast doch schon beschlossen, dass ich ein mieser Sadist bin, der Spaß daran hat, dich zu quälen. Also was willst du noch hier? Dich weiter quälen lassen?"

Tamara starrte ihn an und suchte noch nach einer passenden Erwiderung, als sie plötzlich sein Knie zwischen ihren Beinen spürte.

„Das ist es nicht, was ich will!", flüsterte sie erstickt.

„Das ist genau das, was du von Anfang an von mir wolltest", sagte Snape rau und ersetzte das Knie durch eine seiner Hände, „und ich denke, du hast es auch bekommen. Nur passt nun leider der Rest von mir nicht in dein Konzept – wie bedauerlich!"

„Severus...bitte...", flüsterte Tamara, aber obwohl sie nun zur Seite hätte ausweichen können – denn er hielt sie nicht fest - schaffte sie es nicht, sich zu bewegen, da ihr Körper schon wieder äußerst verräterisch reagierte, aufgrund der groben Reibung seiner Hand an ihrer Scham. Mit einer wenig überzeugenden Geste versuchte sie, seine Hand wegzuschieben, was Snape nur dazu motivierte sich noch vehementer zwischen ihre Schenkel zu schieben.

„Aber ich verlange doch gar nicht viel von dir", sagte sie und ärgerte sich, dass sie das Keuchen in ihrer Stimme nicht besser unterdrücken konnte, „nur dass du ein kleines bisschen netter...ich meine umgänglicher...menschlicher zu mir bist ...tagsüber..."

„Ich bin nicht nett!", sagte Snape. „Selbst das, was du für mich zu empfinden glaubst macht mich nicht besser und auch das nicht, was ich zugegebenermaßen für dich empfinde. Also nimm, was du kriegen kannst – und wenn es nur die Nächte sind – und akzeptiere das Übrige, so wie es ist."

„Das reicht aber nicht!", sagte Tamara kläglich, die sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie nun mehr erregt oder doch eher mehr wütend war.

„Ein Grund mehr, dass du mich schleunigst vergisst, sobald du von hier verschwunden bist, und dir einen Mann suchst, der deine Erwartungen genügt", sagte Snape. „ich würde dir aber raten, diesmal ein bisschen genauer hinzusehen, als im Fall ‚_Niki_', fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?", stöhnte Tamara – Snape hatte gleichzeitig ihr T-Shirt hochgeschoben und seine Hand auf ihre Brust gelegt, wobei er den Daumen aufreizend über ihren Nippel wandern ließ.

„Doch! Aber noch bist du ja hier", sagte Snape und griff nun mit beiden Händen in ihre Haare und zog so ihren Kopf sanft in den Nacken, „und es ist zwar noch nicht Nacht, aber zumindest ist der Teil des Tages vorbei, an dem ich angeblich immer so furchtbar unfair zu dir bin."

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und bedeckte ihren Hals mit Küssen. Es war ein äußerst prickelndes Gefühl, die Berührung seiner Lippen und das leichte Kratzen der Bartstoppeln auf ihrer Haut zu spüren.

„Wie sollte ich dich jemals vergessen können", flüsterte Tamara. „das kannst du nicht wirklich so meinen."

„Es wäre auf jeden Fall das Vernünftigste", sagte Snape. „Und jetzt lass es gut sein - du hast schließlich selber vorgeschlagen, vorerst keinen Gedanken mehr an die Zukunft zu verschwenden, bis deine Zeit in Hogwarts vorbei ist."

Mit diesen Worten hob er sie hoch und trug sie die paar Schritte den Korridor hinunter bis zu seiner Wohnung.

Erst als er in seinem Schlafzimmer stand ließ er sie wieder herunter. Er hielt ihren Blick mit dem seinen fest, nachdem er sie auf dem Bett abgelegt hatte, und zog nun langsam ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen aus, bis er völlig nackt vor ihr stand.

Tamaras Augen wanderten für einen Moment wie magisch angezogen hinunter zu seiner steil aufgerichteten Männlichkeit und als sie ihm wieder in die Augen sah, kam sie sich nackter vor als er, weil sie sicher war, dass die Erregung die sie empfand, deutlich in ihrem Gesicht zu lesen war.

Er blieb abwartend vor dem Bett stehen und beobachtete sie.

Tamara ging hoch auf die Knie, zog sich - ihm den Rücken zugewandt - das T-Shirt über den Kopf und öffnete ihren BH. Snape kniete sich direkt hinter sie und umschloss ihren Busen mit beiden Händen. Sie lehnte sich für einen Moment mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn und genoss diese Berührung.

Als sie anschließend ihre Jeans mitsamt dem Höschen über die Hüften nach unten zog drückte er plötzlich ihren Oberkörper nach vorne. Seine Hand wanderte zielstrebig zwischen ihre Schenkel. Er schob seine Finger in ihre feuchte Höhle und ließ sie dann immer wieder - zunächst langsam und vorsichtig, dann aber immer schneller und tiefer – hinein und hinaus gleiten.

Tamara drückte den Rücken durch und streckte ihm begierig ihren Hintern entgegen.

Als er zusätzlich noch den Daumen gegen die feste Muskulatur ihres Anus presste, biss sie in die Bettdecke um das Wimmern, dass sich ihrer Kehle entrang, zu ersticken.

Solchermaßen fast bis zum Höhepunkt stimuliert, war sie mehr als bereit, als er sie schließlich auf den Rücken drehte und mit ungeduldigen Bewegungen von ihrer Jeans befreite. Sie öffnete einladend die Schenkel um ihn zu empfangen, aber er legte den Arm unter ihren Rücken und zog sie mit sich, bis sie sich beide querliegend in die Mitte des Bettes befanden.

Er sah sie mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an während er sanft ihre beiden Arme über ihren Kopf nach oben drückte.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte er in einem geheimnisvollen und sehr erregenden Tonfall.

„Ja!", hauchte Tamara, die zwar bei diesen Worten sofort an seinen Vorwurf von vorhin, auf der Treppe dachte, im Moment aber die Befriedigung ihrer sexuellen Bedürfnisse als vorrangig betrachtete, und daher allem Möglichen zugestimmt hätte.

Sie hatte das ‚Ja' kaum ausgesprochen, als Snape schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt und wortlos einen Fesslungszauber auf sie legte. Ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke waren nun mit seidigen, schwarzen Schals umwickelt, deren Enden an den Bettpfosten befestigt waren, wodurch ihre Arme und Beine in alle vier Richtungen weit auseinander gespreizt wurden.

Kurz wollte sie protestieren, als er einen weiteren Schal um ihre Augen band, der sie nun doch leicht verunsicherte, aber als er sich gleich darauf mit der Zunge an ihren Brustwarzen zu schaffen machte verflüchtigte sich ihr Widerstand.

Die Unfähigkeit sich zu bewegen und vor allem der fehlende visuelle Reiz sensibilisierten ihre anderen Sinne zusehends. Sie nahm stärker als sonst den angenehmen, herben Geruch ihres Geliebten war, seine leicht rauen Handinnenflächen auf ihrer Haut, das Kitzeln seiner Haare, wenn er sich über sie beugte und damit ihren Körper streifte, die erregenden Berührungen seiner Zunge und die Küsse, die er an allen erdenklichen Stellen ihres Körpers verteilte, und vor allem seine Finger, die immer wieder in sie eindrangen, geschickt stimulierten und sich – ein verzweifeltes Gefühl der Leere hinterlassend – wieder zurückzogen.

Er spielte mit ihr, wie auf einem Instrument – reizte sie wieder und wieder fast bis zur Ekstase um sie kurz vor dem Ziel wieder hinzuhalten und nur noch mit federleichten Berührungen zu bedenken. Nach einer Weile kam es ihr so vor, als wäre ihr ganzer Leib eine einzige hochsensible Region, die auf den geringsten Reiz hin in einem Feuerwerk von Lust explodieren würde. Snape gönnte ihr jedoch wie es schien nach wie vor keinen Höhepunkt.

Instinktiv flüsterte Tamara das Wort, dass er hören wollte.

„Bitte...!"

Als er seine Finger daraufhin wieder in ihre Vulva gleiten ließ und mit seiner Zunge rhythmisch über ihre geschwollene Klitoris leckte, dauerte es nur ein paar Sekunden, bis Tamara, heftig zuckend und sich windend, mit einem tiefen langgezogenen Stöhnen den Gipfel der Lust erreichte.

Danach streichelte er sie zärtlich am ganzen Körper, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ließ seine Finger so sanft über ihre sensibilisierte Haut steifen, dass sie Gänsehaut bekam, um dann wieder mit der ganzen Hand wärmend über die jeweilige Stelle zu streichen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und Tamara spürte, wie sich erneut Erregung in ihr aufbaute. Snape schien dies zu erahnen, denn seine Bewegungen wurden gezielter und er zog erneut alle Register, um sie vor Lust halb wahnsinnig zu machen.

Nach einer Weile war sie in dem selben ekstatischen Zustand wie vorher, und wiederum machte Snape von sich aus keine Anstalten, ihr Erlösung zu verschaffen. Und diesmal wollte sie nicht nur einen Orgasmus – sie sehnte sich mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers danach, von ihm ausgefüllt und genommen zu werden.

„Bitte...!", hauchte sie, nachdem diese Taktik vorher so gut funktioniert hatte.

„Geduld!", flüsterte Snape.

„Ich will dich spüren! Bitte... nimm mich!", keuchte Tamara.

Er ließ sie noch geraume Zeit betteln, bevor er ihren zitternden Körper mit einem Griff unter ihre Pobacken anhob. Sie streckte ihm gierig ihr bebendes Becken entgegen, und ihr beständiges Wimmern ging in ein tiefes Seufzen über, als er endlich, mit einer fließenden Bewegung vollständig in sie eindrang.

Zunächst bewegte er sich langsam und bedächtig um den, sich bei beiden bereits anbahnenden Höhepunkt noch etwas hinauszuzögern. Als sie ihn jedoch stöhnend aufforderte, sie fester zu nehmen, ließ er die Zurückhaltung fallen und seine Stöße wurden härter und tiefer.

Kurz bevor er sich endgültig nicht mehr beherrschen konnte, zog er ihr die Augenbinde vom Kopf. Tamara blinzelte kurz, da ihr das Halbdunkel des Schlafzimmers plötzlich hell vorkam.

„Sieh mich an!", raunte Snape.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete hatte sie das Gefühl zu versinken, in den schwarzen Tiefen der seinen.

Ohne ihren Blick loszulassen drang er noch einige Male tief und heftig in sie ein. Als sie kam nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und flüsterte heiser ihren Namen. Kurz darauf schlugen die Wellen der Lust auch über ihm zusammen. Der intensive Blickkontakt bescherte Tamara dabei ein so extremes Gefühl der Intimität, dass ihr die Tränen kamen, so außer sich war sie von dieser Empfindung.

Sie bekam zunächst überhaupt nichts davon mit, dass er ihre Fesseln gelöst hatte, erst als er sich auf den Rücken rollte und ihren Körper dabei halb auf sich hinaufzog, bemerkte sie, dass sie wieder frei war. Mit einem leisen Schluchzen schmiegte sie sich so eng es ging an ihn. Er drehte sich zu ihr, nahm sie fest in die Arme, und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

Eine ganze Weile blieben sie einfach so liegen, eng aneinander geschmiegt, stumm die Berührung des Anderen genießend.

Das überwältigende Gefühl der emotionalen Nähe, das Tamara eben noch empfunden hatte flaute trotz der engen körperlichen Verbindung langsam ab, und zurück blieb ein beunruhigender Verdacht.

„Warst du eben wieder in meinem Geist?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja!", antwortete Snape unumwunden.

„Wie kannst du es wagen...", flüsterte sie erstickt.

„Du hast gesagt, du vertraust mir!", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Und du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht!", sagte Tamara verzweifelt.

„Ich würde dir nie absichtlich schaden!", sagte Snape.

„Aber warum..", begann Tamara.

„Ich habe versucht, dir etwas zu geben – hast du das nicht gespürt?", unterbrach sie Snape.

„...Doch...", sagte Tamara zögernd.

„Bin ich dir damit zu nahe getreten?", fragte Snape rau.

„...Nein, aber..."

„Aber was?"

„Es war wirklich ein wunderschönes und überwältigendes Gefühl, aber im nachhinein bekommt es einen schalen Beigeschmack, weil es mich an deine Aktion von heute Nachmittag erinnert", versuchte Tamara zu erklären.

„Du bist wirklich hartnäckig, wenn es ums Motzen geht!", seufzte Snape. „Hatten wir uns nicht geeinigt, dieses Thema einstweilen zu vergessen?"

„Wir habe uns nicht geeinigt!", sagte Tamara aufgebracht. „Du hast mir kaum eine andere Wahl gelassen!"

„Das ist doch fast dasselbe!", knurrte Snape.

„Also wirklich, ich...", sagte Tamara empört.

„Du hast wirklich Freude an Haarspaltereien, nicht war?", sagte Snape und zog in markanter Weise die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie bitte? Haarspaltereien?", schnappte Tamara.

„Ganz genau!", sagte Snape. „Und jetzt hör auf an mir rumzunörgeln und komm lieber her", fügte er hinzu und zog Tamara, die während des Disputs von ihm abgerückt war, wieder auf sich hinauf. Als sie halbherzig dagegen protestieren wollte, strich er ihr zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, und küsste sie. Seine andere Hand wanderten über ihren Rücken hinunter und blieb schließlich auf der Rundung ihres Hinterteils liegen, das er sanft knetete und gegen seinen Unterleib drückte.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Wunsch, sich weiter über sein Benehmen zu beschweren und dem Verlangen, das ihr klopfender Schoß schon wieder signalisierte, beschloss Tamara schließlich, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine solche Beschwerde war. Hingebungsvoll erwiderte sie seinen Kuss.

„Versprich mir, das du nicht mehr in meinen Kopf eindringst", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, als sie ihre Beine zu beiden Seiten seines Körpers anzog um sich in eine geeignetere Position zu bringen.

„Schon gut – ich hatte ohnehin eine andere Örtlichkeit im Sinn", sagte Snape lächelnd und drückte ihre Hüften nach unten.

Der Rest der Woche verlief nach einem ähnlichen Muster – tagsüber war Snape strenger denn je, und trieb seine Schülerin im Unterricht unbarmherzig an – die übrige Zeit war er zwar nicht gerade umgänglich, aber auch nicht direkt abweisend, und was er in den Nächten mit ihr anstellte, war geradezu umwerfend.

Tamara versuchte, sich an ihre eigene Vorgabe zu halten, und sich nicht den Kopf über die Zukunft zu zerbrechen, was ihr jedoch nur unzureichend gelang. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, dass – sollte sie jemals das Abenteuer wagen, mit Snape so etwas wie eine dauerhafte Lebenspartnerschaft aufbauen zu wollen – eine Menge Schwierigkeiten vor ihr liegen würden.

Seine völlig fehlende Bereitschaft, andere – in diesem Fall ihre – Meinungen gelten zu lassen und auch einmal Kompromisse einzugehen, würde im Falle eines Zusammenlebens sicher zu ständigen Reibereien führen.

Wenigstens hatte er darauf verzichtet, beim Verteidigungsunterricht nochmals gewaltsam in ihr Bewusstsein einzudringen, wobei durchaus zu befürchten war, dass er es wieder tun würde, und zwar genau dann, wenn sie nicht mehr damit rechnete.

Sie saßen beide am Samstagmorgen beim Frühstück, als die Posteulen in die große Halle geflattert kamen. Die Eulen von Dumbledore und Tamaras Vater kamen regelmäßig um diese Zeit, aber diesmal war auch noch ein Waldkauz dabei, der bei Tamara einen zusätzlichen Brief ablieferte.

Snape war gerade dabei Dumbledores Nachricht zu öffnen, als Tamara, die bereits den Brief der unerwarteten Eule las, hell auflachte. Snape warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Der kommt aus meiner Heimat, von meiner Freundin Sofia", erklärte Tamara vergnügt. „Sie hat, als sie neulich ausgegangen ist, Nikolai getroffen, und der hat ihr scheinbar von seinem Besuch hier in Hogwarts erzählt – und von dir natürlich."

„Und?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Sie findet, dass Severus ein sehr seltsamer Name ist, aber er wohl sehr gut zu dir passen würde, so wie Niki dich beschrieben hat", sagte Tamara grinsend.

„Ich glaube, ich will lieber nichts Genaueres darüber wissen, wie _NIKI _mich beschrieben hat", schnaubte Snape angewidert und wandte sich mit einem ironischen Lächeln wieder seiner eigenen Post zu.

Je länger seine Augen auf dem Pergament hin und her flogen, desto mehr verdüsterte sich seine Mine.

„Schlechte Nachrichten?", fragte Tamara.

„Hm, ...ja, ...aber auch gute", sagte Snape ausweichend. „Die Kommission, die dir die Prüfung abnimmt, wird am Donnerstag der letzten Ferienwoche hier eintreffen."

„Steht da auch, welche Personen dieser Prüfungskommission angehören?", fragte Tamara.

„Ja..., Professor Slughorn für Zaubertränke, und Professor Sullivan für Verteidigung, zusätzlich Dumbledore selbst für beide Unterrichtsfächer", sagte Snape zerstreut.

„Kennst du die beiden anderen?", fragte Tamara neugierig.

Wie...? Ja...! Slughorn hat Zaubertränke in Hogwarts unterrichtet, als ich hier Schüler war und Sullivan war, noch früher, auch als Lehrer hier, bevor er als Ausbilder für Auroren ins Ministerium ging – mittlerweile ist er aber im Ruhestand", sagte Snape.

Du bist so komisch Severus – was ist los?", fragte Tamara.

„Ich kann nicht darüber reden!", sagte Snape.

„Geht es um diese Sache, die dich daran hindert eine Zukunft mit mir zu haben?", fragte Tamara bitter.

„Ja!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Du siehst nicht gerade so aus, als hätte sich dahingehend etwas zum Positiven gewendet", sagte Tamara leise.

„Nein!", sagte Snape. „Im Gegenteil..."

Tamara war tief betroffen über die Hilflosigkeit, die plötzlich in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Dumbledore kommt früher aus dem Urlaub zurück wegen ...dieser Sache – Anfang der letzten Ferienwoche", sagte Snape, jetzt schon wieder etwas gefasster.

Tamara nickte stumm und niedergeschlagen, und wandte sich der Nachricht ihres Vaters zu, die sie mittlerweile geöffnet hatte.

Plötzlich wurde sie blass und ließ den Brief auf den Tisch fallen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Snape alarmiert.

„Ich muss nach Hause!", sagte Tamara tonlos. „Sascha ist verschwunden..."

-----

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Wie immer freue ich mich sehr über Reviews!_ :)


	21. Chapter 21

_Eigentlich hätte dieses hier das letzte Kapitel werden sollen, aber irgendwie habe ich das, was ich noch erzählen wollte nicht untergebracht – also geht's noch ein bisschen weiter! _:)

**Kapitel 21 – Kompromisse?**

Ein paar Sekunden lang blieb Tamara wie betäubt sitzen – dann sprang sie plötzlich so hektisch auf, das ihr Stuhl polternd umfiel.

Ihr kleiner Bruder war in Gefahr – sie musste sofort handeln!

Als Snape sie davon abhielt, sofort aus der Halle zu stürmen, rastete sie völlig aus.

„LASS MICH LOS!", schrie sie hysterisch. „MEIN BRUDER IST ENTFÜHRT WORDEN! ICH MUSS SOFORT WEG!"

„Tamara! Beruhige dich!", sagte Snape scharf und hielt sie weiterhin am Arm fest.

„ICH WILL MICH NICHT BERUHIGEN!", schluchzte Tamara und versuchte verzweifelt seine Hand wegzuschlagen.

„Schluss jetzt!", knurrte Snape und verstärkte seinen Griff. „Und zeig mir dieses Schreiben – vielleicht ist es eine Falle."

Nachdem sie keine Anstalten machte, ihm das Pergament auszuhändigen, versuchte Snape sich das Ding zu angeln und gleichzeitig zu verhindern, das sie sich befreite.

Er hatte sich den Brief gerade geschnappt, als eine weitere Eule in die Halle segelte, die Tamara sofort als eine aus der Eulerei ihres Vaters erkannte.

Sowie Snape sie losgelassen hatte riss sie der Eule ihre Sendung aus den Krallen und öffnete mit fahrigen Bewegungen das Pergament.

Nachdem sie die ersten Zeilen hektisch überflogen hatte, ließ sie sich mit einem leisen erstickten Laut auf den nächsten Stuhl plumpsen.

„Sie haben ihn gefunden! Er lebt!", sagte sie voller Erleichterung.

Snape trat hinter sie und legte ihr besänftigend die Hände auf die Schultern.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er ruhig.

„Er ist abgehauen... weil er Ärger mit meinem Vater hatte", sagte Tamara, nachdem sie zu Ende gelesen hatte. „Es ging darum, dass Sascha nicht nach Hogwarts zurück will – mein Vater aber darauf besteht. Da ist er einfach ausgebüchst, dieser kleine Idiot. Er hatte sogar die Stirn, einen fingierten Erpresserbrief zu schreiben, aber durch den kamen sie ihm schließlich auf die Schliche."

„Sehr einfallsreich, der Lümmel!", sagte Snape trocken.

„Er muss sich ziemlich übel aufgeführt haben, als sie ihn wieder heim brachten. Mein Vater tobt!", sagte Tamara. „Er bittet mich, wenn möglich kurz nach Hause zu kommen, um Sascha zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nikolai wird mich abholen."

Snape, der die ganze Zeit sanft ihre Schultern massiert hatte, stockte kurz in der Bewegung, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars.

Tamara drehte sich um und sah zu ihm auf.

„Ich fürchte ich muss wirklich kurz nach Hause", sagte sie bedauernd.

„Hm – sieht ganz so aus", brummte Snape. „Und was, in etwa, verstehst du unter ‚_kurz_'?"

„Wahrscheinlich schaffe ich es, bis morgen Abend wieder da zu sein", sagte Tamara, „...ich würde dich ja gerne auffordern, mich zu begleiten, aber ich fürchte..."

Snape hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Das ist sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, sich als Besucher unter deinen Clan zu mischen", sagte er eilig, was Tamara ein leichtes Schmunzeln abrang.

„Würdest du das überhaupt, unter _irgendwelchen_ Umständen tun – dich unter meinen ‚_Clan_' mischen?", fragte sie lauernd.

„Ich könnte mir zumindest keinen Umstand vorstellen, unter dem ich das _gerne_ tun würde, sagte Snape mit einem leicht angewiderten Gesicht.

„Dachte ich's mir doch, dass du kein ausgesprochener Familienmensch bist", sagte Tamara grinsend.

Snape nickte anerkennend.

„Deine Beobachtungsgabe ist wirklich bemerkenswert", sagte er sarkastisch.

„Ich gehe nicht gerne weg, aber wenn ich zu Hause nicht nach dem Rechten sehe, habe ich keine ruhige Minute mehr", sagte Tamara.

„Dann musst du es tun!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Könntest du mich in den Arm nehmen, bis es so weit ist?", fragte Tamara leise.

Wortlos zog Snape sie an sich, streichelte ihr zärtlich über Rücken und Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

Viel zu früh riss der Besucher-Alarm vom Schlosstor sie aus ihrer Umarmung.

Gemeinsam – Hand in Hand - gingen sie zum Tor. Als Snape schon zum Öffnen desselben ansetzen wollte, hielt Tamara ihn zurück.

„Ich möchte mich verabschieden!", sagte sie, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und gab ihm einen langen innigen Kuss.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Severus - ich vermisse dich jetzt schon!", sagte sie traurig, als sie sich endlich von ihm löste.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Tamara!", sagte Snape, dessen Stimme auch ein wenig belegt klang.

Als er das Tor öffnete, stand wie erwartet Nikolai davor, der schon ungeduldig auf den Fußsohlen auf und ab wippte.

„Tamara, Professor Snape", sagte er kurz angebunden und nickte beiden zu. „Bist du bereit, Tamara?"

„Bereit!", sagte sie und wandte sich dann noch einmal Snape zu. „Bis morgen Abend!", flüsterte sie und sah ihm so lange in die Augen, bis sie sich endlich losreißen konnte und durch das Tor nach draußen ging.

„Bis morgen Abend!", sagte Snape leise.

Er sah zu, wie sie und Smjelkow sich ein paar Meter weiter begaben und von dort apparierten.

Lange stand er noch da und starrte auf die Stelle, an der sie verschwunden waren.

Ein seltsames Gefühl hatte sich seiner bemächtigt und er brauchte eine Weile um sich einzugestehen, um was es sich dabei handelte. Es war nicht nur einfach so, dass ihm Tamara fehlte – vielmehr hatte er Angst – Angst sich umzudrehen, und in das leere Schloss zurückzukehren. Hogwarts, seine Heimat, die ihm völlig menschenleer immer am liebsten gewesen war, schien plötzlich nicht mehr zu sein, als ein kalter, leerer Kasten, in dem nur die Einsamkeit lauerte um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen.

Verärgert, über seine eigene Schwäche, stieß er sich von der Mauer ab, auf die er die Hand aufgestützt hatte, verriegelte das Tor und begab sich eiligen Schrittes zurück ins Schloss.

Der Rest des Tages verging mit quälender Langsamkeit, obwohl er sich andauernd beschäftigte. Er ging in den Wald um seine Vorräte aufzufrischen, verbrachte Stunden damit, das Gesammelte weiter zu verarbeiten und machte nach dem Abendessen eine äußerst gewissenhafte Inspektionsrunde, bei der er mehr als einmal sowohl Hauselfen als auch Hausgeister aufscheuchte.

Nachts wälzte er sich lange im Bett herum. Er versuchte es mit Lesen, worauf er sich aber nicht wirklich konzentrieren konnte, was wiederum dazu führte, dass er das Buch schließlich wütend in die Ecke feuerte, um es gleich darauf mit einem Aufrufezauber auf den Nachtisch landen zu lassen und mit einem _Reparo_ wieder in Ordnung zu bringen.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, nicht über Tamara nachzudenken, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

Er hatte sich tatsächlich gefreut auf dieses Wochenende und auf die Aussicht, viel freie Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, zumal ihm klar war, dass ihnen nur noch wenige Tage blieben, in denen sie wirklich ungestört waren.

Wie das Ganze weitergehen sollte - vorausgesetzt, es ging überhaupt weiter - wenn auf Hogwarts wieder regulärer Schulbetrieb herrschte, konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht richtig vorstellen. Zwar hatte er neben seinen umfangreichen Pflichten auch noch ein wenig Zeit zur freien Verfügung, die er durchaus auch außerhalb von Hogwarts verbringen konnte – aber wie er Tamara kannte, würde ihr ein Arrangement, bei der man sich ein mal pro Woche sah nicht reichen.

Und der Gedanke, sich öffentlich zu Tamara zu bekennen – denn das war sicher das, was sie auf lange Sicht erwartete – war etwas, vor dem er definitiv zurückschreckte. Nicht auszudenken, was er sich an dummen Kommentaren würde anhören müssen – hinter vorgehaltener Hand von den Schülern, und mehr oder weniger offen von seinen Kollegen – wenn sie alle über seine Beziehung zu Tamara Bescheid wüssten und sie ihn sogar offiziell hier besuchen würde. Snape schüttelte sich regelrecht bei der absolut gruseligen Vorstellung, sein sorgsam gehütetes – ja, verborgenes – Privatleben an die Öffentlichkeit gezerrt zu sehen.

Beziehung – allein dieses Wort bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Es klang nach ‚_Freiheit aufgeben'_, ‚_Kompromisse schließen'_, ‚_Verantwortung auch für das Wohlergehen der Partnerin übernehmen, sie bei jeglicher Planung miteinbeziehen_' und ständigem‚_Rücksichtnehmen_' – und das alles klang eindeutig nicht nach ihm, Snape.

Andererseits machte ihn allein der Gedanke, sie zu verlieren, völlig kopflos.

Dann war da noch dieser überaus beunruhigende Brief von Dumbledore. Wenn er die Andeutungen und verschlüsselten Botschaften alle richtig gedeutet hatte, war die Lage eindeutig ernst. Für den Fall, dass der dunkle Lord auf irgendeine obskure Art überlebt hatte, und es ihm gelänge, wieder an Stärke und Macht zu gewinnen, war gar nicht daran zu denken, dass er, Snape, eine enge emotionale Beziehung zu einem anderen Menschen einging. Das würde ihn für die Rolle, die er dann zu spielen hätte viel zu verletzlich machen – und damit nicht nur sich selbst und die Person der er so nahe stand, sondern auch viele andere Menschen erheblich in Gefahr bringen.

Noch bestand eine geringe Hoffnung, dass sich die verdächtigen Hinweise als eine Verknüpfung unglücklicher Zufälle herausstellten, aber wenn er ehrlich war, glaubte er nicht daran. Das prickelnde Gefühl, das er in letzter Zeit öfter auf seiner Haut spürte, dort wo das Todessermal eingebrannt war, und die ungewöhnlichen Träume, die er in letzter Zeit hatte sprachen deutlich dagegen.

Tief im Inneren spürte er bereits, dass etwas Gefährliches auf sie alle zukam.

Seufzend drehte sich Snape auf die andere Seite, und versuchte im Geiste ein ungemein kompliziertes Zaubertrankrezept herzusagen, um sich endlich von diesen verstörenden Gedanken zu lösen und eventuell doch noch ein bisschen Schlaf zu finden in dieser Nacht.

Zunächst schien das ein vielversprechender Ansatz zu sein, aber als er mit seiner imaginären Zutatenliste bei ‚fünf Tropfen Feuersalamanderblut' angelangt war, fiel ihm spontan Tamara ein und ihre Putzaktion, nachdem er die Lurchleber mit dem Feuersalamanderblut vertauscht hatte. Davon inspiriert ließ er noch andere Situationen aus den vergangenen Wochen Revue passieren – und das Zaubertrankrezept war vergessen.

Als Snape endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinüberdämmerte, graute draußen schon der Morgen.

Auch der nächste Tag schien sich unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen.

Nachdem er das erste Mal aufgewacht war, klammerte er sich so lange wie möglich, an dem letzten Rest von Schläfrigkeit fest, den das Licht ihm zunächst noch ließ, das zwar gedämpft, aber dennoch zu hell den Kerker überflutete – stand dann aber doch wenig später auf, da die Fortsetzung seiner Gedankengänge vom Vortag schließlich jeden Wiedereinschlafversuch vereitelten.

Anschließend brachte er die Hauselfen halb um den Verstand, weil er es für eine geniale Idee hielt, überraschend der Schlossküche einen kleinen Inspektions-Besuch abzustatten.

Nach dem Frühstück durchkämmte er die Gewächshäuser. Eigentlich war er von Professor Sprout darum gebeten worden, sich in ihrer Abwesenheit gut um ihre Pflanzen zu kümmern - das hatte er zugegebenermaßen etwas vernachlässigt in letzter Zeit. Also machte er sich jetzt daran, dieses Versäumnis nachzuholen, und einige kleinere Schäden, die entstanden waren, mit entsprechenden Zaubern zu bereinigen.

Danach ergänzte er seine Zutaten aus den Beständen der Gewächshäuser, verbrachte den halben Tag im Kerker um die Pflanzen weiterzuverarbeiten, und kehrte am späten Nachmittag wieder zurück in den Garten, um sich ein bisschen Bewegung zu verschaffen, wobei er es vermied, sich all zu weit vom Eingangstor zu entfernen. Gegen Abend ließ er den Eingang kaum mehr aus den Augen und als schließlich endlich der Besucheralarm ertönte, musste er sich zurückhalten, um nicht auffällig schnell das Tor aufzureißen.

Tamara begrüßte ihn mit einem glücklichen aber sehr erschöpften Lächeln. Und neben ihr stand – nicht weniger müde wirkend, ihr wohl unvermeidlicher Begleiter, Noch-Ehemann und Bodyguard.

Trotzdem es ihm unter dem leicht anklagenden Blick Smjelkows etwas unangenehm war, nahm Snape Tamara in die Arme, als sie gleich darauf zu ihm trat und sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer an seine Brust lehnte.

„Ich bin so froh, wieder bei dir zu sein!", murmelte sie leise.

Snape wollte ihr eigentlich antworten, dass er ebenfalls froh wäre, sie wieder hier zu haben, aber aus irgendeinem Grund weigerten sich die Worte, ihm über die Lippen zu kommen, und deshalb brummte er nur in annähernd zustimmender Weise.

„Das Apparieren über so lange Strecken innerhalb kürzester Zeit ist wirklich anstrengend", sagte Tamara, sich von ihm lösend, nachdem er keine Anstalten machte, ihren Begleiter zum Eintreten aufzufordern. „Es ist doch in Ordnung, wenn Nikolai sich ein wenig hier ausruht, bevor er die Heimreise antritt?"

Es war absolut nicht in Ordnung! Aber was sollte er schon dagegen vorbringen!

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape steif.

Nun würde er schon wieder die Anwesenheit dieses blonden Vorzeigeexemplars von einem Mann ertragen und Tamaras Aufmerksamkeit mit ihm teilen müssen. Aber zu seiner großen Freude lehnte der Russe ab.

„Nein danke!", sagte er eilig, und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, war er ebenso wenig erpicht auf Snapes Gesellschaft, wie dieser auf die seine.

Er verabschiedete sich mit einer herzlichen Umarmung von Tamara und mit einem knappen Nicken von Snape und disapparierte.

„Und...?", fragte Snape, nachdem er das Tor geschlossen hatte, „hast du dem kleinen Revoluzzer ordentlich die Leviten gelesen?"

„Ich habe ihm zunächst einmal sehr deutlich gemacht, was ich von dieser Geschichte mit der fingierten Entführung halte", sagte Tamara, „und anschließend habe ich mich sehr lange mit ihm darüber unterhalten, wieso er nicht nach Hogwarts zurück möchte."

„Lass mich raten! Sein Hauslehrer war gemein zu ihm!", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Ja – das ist durchaus einer der Punkte, die er angeführt hat – wenn auch kein ausschlaggebender", sagte Tamara, wobei die Müdigkeit in ihrer Stimme einer gewissen Schärfe Platz machte.

„Ach, ...nicht?", sagte Snape, wobei er seiner Stimme provokativ enttäuscht klingen ließ.

„Sascha fühlt sich hier einfach nicht zu Hause!", fuhr Tamara nach einem warnenden Blick fort. „Er ist, trotzdem er Eure Sprache fließend spricht, ein Exot hier in Hogwarts, was größtenteils an der unterschiedlichen Mentalität liegen mag. Mein Bruder ist – obwohl er vom Aussehen her eindeutig nach meiner Mutter kommt – meinem Vater sehr ähnlich, und diese englische Internatsatmosphäre ist einfach nicht sein Ding. Das ist ihm zu steif, zu formell, zu wenig herzlich – einfach zu ...britisch. Außerdem ist er – vielleicht auch aufgrund seiner etwas überbehüteten Kindheit – ein ausgesprochener Individualist, und kann sich daher nicht sehr gut in ein System wie dieses integrieren."

„Eine nette Umschreibung für jemand, der einfach zu egozentrisch ist, seine eigenen Bedürfnisse, denen der Gemeinschaft unterzuordnen", sagte Snape boshaft.

„Ich weiß schon", fauchte Tamara, „du kannst nicht jeden in Watte packen, der Schwierigkeiten hat, sich eurer ‚_Gemeinschaft_' anzupassen! Das hast du mir ja schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung klar gemacht."

„Richtig!", sagte Snape trocken. „Heißt das nun, er hat seinen Kopf durchgesetzt und kehrt nicht nach Hogwarts zurück?"

„Nein - das heißt", sagte Tamara giftig, „dass mein Vater und ich mit Sascha zusammen beschlossen haben, dass es das Beste für ihn ist, wenn er seinen Unterricht künftig wieder zu Hause, in seiner gewohnten Umgebung bekommt."

„Das sagte ich doch – er hat seinen Kopf durchgesetzt!", meinte Snape achselzuckend. „Auch wenn ich das nicht unbedingt für eine weise Entscheidung halte, muss ich zugeben, das ich darüber nicht übermäßig traurig bin."

„Wie schön für dich!", zischte Tamara, ließ ihn stehen und stapfte mit großen wütenden Schritten auf das Schloss zu.

Snape folgte ihr, mit geringem Abstand und ließ sich bis zur Eingangstreppe Zeit, um sie wieder aufzuhalten. Er hielt Tamara an der Schulter fest, was sie umgehend veranlasste mit zornig funkelnden Augen herumzufahren.

„Warum regst du dich so auf?", sagte Snape gelassen. „Du wusstest doch, dass dein kleiner Bruder und ich nicht besonders gut miteinander klar kamen."

„Du hast doch gar nicht versucht, mit ihm klarzukommen", schnaubte Tamara.

„Stimmt!", räumte Snape bereitwillig ein. „Ich war sein Lehrer, er mein Schüler – also war es sein Job, mit mir klarzukommen!"

„Manchmal habe ich den Verdacht, du siehst das bei mir genauso", sagte Tamara schneidend.

„Im Bezug auf den Unterricht mit Sicherheit!", sagte Snape ohne zu zögern.

„Diese Einstellung ist arrogant und menschenverachtend!", sagte Tamara anklagend, und wandte sich ab, um die Treppe hinaufzusteigen. Snape hinderte sie jedoch daran, indem er die Hände um ihre Taille legte, und sie wieder zurück drehte.

Tamara, die schon auf der ersten Stufe stand, und deren Kopf sich nun fast auf selber Höhe befand wie seiner, wich demonstrativ seinem Blick aus.

„Endlich!", sagte Snape mit leisem Spott. „Ich hatte schon Entzugserscheinungen, weil mich seit mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden niemand mehr angemotzt hat."

Tamara würdigte ihn keiner Antwort. Sie schnaubte nur verächtlich und drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung.

„Ich freue mich auch, das du wieder da bist!", flüsterte Snape nun nah an ihrem Ohr, und sein warmer Atem, der dabei über ihren Hals strich, verursachte Tamara gegen ihren Willen eine wohlige Gänsehaut. Eigentlich wollte sie sich auch nicht von ihm küssen lassen, aber als er dann ihre Lippen mit den seinen berührte lief diese Sache irgendwie aus dem Ruder.

Mit sehr zwiespältigen Gefühlen gegenüber ihrem Begleiter gesegnet, stieg sie wenig später die Treppe hoch und durchquerte die Eingangshalle. Snape begleitete sie schweigend bis vor ihre Wohnungstür.

„Du bist sicher erschöpft, und möchtest dich vor dem Abendessen noch ein wenig ausruhen", sagte Snape fragend, als sie etwas unentschlossen, in ihrer offenen Wohnungstür stand.

„Das wäre sicher nicht schlecht", sagte Tamara. „Aber trotzdem...", fuhr sie fort, als Snape sich schon zum Gehen wandte, „...wäre es mir noch viel lieber, wenn du mit rein kämst, und mir noch mal genau erläutern würdest, warum du dich freust, dass ich wieder da bin." Umgehend machte Snape kehrt und betrat mit einem Lächeln ihr Quartier.

Immer noch erschöpft aber wesentlich zufriedener machte sich es Tamara einige Zeit später auf seinem Oberkörper bequem. Versonnen ließ sie ihre Finger über die schwarzen Haare gleiten, die seine Brust zierten während seine Hand sanft auf ihrem Rücken auf und ab glitt.

„Hast du mich wirklich vermisst?", fragte sie nachdenklich.

„Ja!", brummte Snape.

„Wie sehr?", fragte Tamara.

„Hab' ich dir das nicht eben deutlich demonstriert?", fragte Snape.

„Doch – aber meine Frage war ernst gemeint", sagte Tamara, die nun ihren Kopf gehoben hatte und ihn aufmerksam ansah.

„Meine Antwort auch!", sagte Snape, und stieß einen kleinen Schmerzenslaut aus, als Tamara ihn daraufhin gemeinerweise äußerst schmerzhaft an den Brusthaaren zog.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du selbst vor Folter nicht zurückschreckst, hätte ich mir meine Antwort eventuell genauer überlegt", sagte er grinsend und hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Jetzt weißt du's!", sagte Tamara streng. „Also...?"

„Sehr!", sagte Snape.

„Geht das vielleicht ein bisschen präziser?", sagte Tamara genervt.

„Du würdest eine gute Lehrerin abgeben", meine Snape.

„Lenk nicht ab!", schnarrte Tamara.

„Ich habe dich wirklich sehr vermisst!", sagte Snape artig.

„So? Und warum?", fragte Tamara spitz.

„Das Schloss war leer ohne dich...", sagte Snape zögernd.

„Warum?", fragte Tamara.

„Weil ...du nicht drin warst...?", sagte Snape versuchsweise, und fragte sich kurz, warum bei der weichen, weiblichen Anatomie einer Frau ausgerechnet das Knie so spitz sein musste, als das von Tamara schwungvoll seinen Oberschenkel kontaktierte.

Bevor sie ihn noch weiter malträtieren konnte, drückte er ihre Hand, die er noch immer hielt, nach hinten auf das Bett und rollte sich, während sie auf dem Rücken zu liegen kam mit seinem Körper auf sie.

„Ich habe dich vermisst...", sagte er dann, sich immer wieder unterbrechend, weil er kleine Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht und Hals verteilte, „...deinen unwiderstehlichen Charme, dein Lachen, deine Schönheit, die Wärme deiner Haut, deinen Duft, die Art, wie du mich anschaust wenn du in meinen Armen liegst, und die Art, wie du mich anschaust, kurz bevor du mich beschimpfst, sogar dein ewiges Gemecker. Ich habe es vermisst, mich mit dir zu unterhalten, mit dir über die Ländereien zu streifen, mit dir zu essen, deinem ruhigen Atem zu lauschen, Nachts, wenn du neben mir schläfst, und den Anblick wie du die Stirn in Falten legst und die Nase kraus ziehst, wenn ich etwas sage oder tue, was dir nicht passt. Du hast mir gefehlt – und zum ersten mal seit sehr langer Zeit, habe ich mich einsam gefühlt in diesem großen leeren Schloss."

Mit dem vagen Gefühl, nun etwas mehr gesagt zu haben, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte, wartete er auf eine Reaktion von ihr, die aber zunächst ausblieb.

„War das nun präzise genug für dich?", fragte er leise.

Anstatt einer Antwort legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, zog ihn ganz nah zu sich herunter, vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren und schluchzte herzergreifend.

„Ich schätze, das heißt: Ja", murmelte Snape.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Tamara, was ihm einen leisen Hauch von Panik bescherte, der zwar gleich wieder verschwand, jedoch ein leichtes Gefühl von Unbehagen hinterlies. War es denn fair, sie solchermaßen zu ermutigen, obwohl nicht viel Hoffnung bestand, dass sie eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben würden?

Langsam und unauffällig rückte er etwas von ihr ab, legte sich schließlich neben sie auf den Rücken, wobei er sie mit sich zog, sodass sie wieder auf seiner Brust zum Liegen kam.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Ja", sagte Tamara, deren Stimme immer noch etwas belegt klang. „Aber ich möchte vorher noch duschen."

„Dann lass ich dich jetzt am Besten alleine, und wir treffen uns nachher in der Halle", sagte Snape.

„Ich habe eine viel bessere Idee", sagte Tamara, während sie ihre Hand langsam zu seinem Bauch hinunterwandern ließ, „du begleitest mich unter die Dusche, und nachher gehen wir gemeinsam in die Halle hinunter."

„In diesem Fall beuge ich mich ausnahmsweise gerne deiner weiblichen Logik", sagte Snape lächelnd und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag, um die eventuell nötigen Modifikationen an der Duschkabine vornehmen zu können.

Beim Abendessen setzten sie das Gespräch fort, welches sie am Schlosstor begonnen hatten.

„Dann bekommt er also demnächst wieder Privatlehrer, dein Bruder?", fragte Snape nach.

„Ja! Nachdem die Schule für Zauberei in unserer Heimat – ja, wir haben eine solche Schule, Severus – nicht den Sicherheitsstandards entspricht, die mein Vater für nötig hält, um eines seiner Kinder dort hinzuschicken, ist das die naheliegendste Lösung", sagte Tamara.

„Natürlich! Und schließlich hat das ja auch bei dir schon so gut geklappt", sagte Snape mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Nett, dass du mich daran erinnerst!", sagte Tamara mit falscher Freundlichkeit.

„Es war mir ein Vergnügen!", versicherte Snape mit einem kleinen höflichen Nicken.

„Mein Vater hat übrigens versucht, mich zu überzeugen, dass es das Beste wäre, wenn auch ich wieder heimkommen, und diese unsinnige Sache mit der weiteren Ausbildung hier vergessen würde", sagte Tamara und beobachtete genau, wie Snape darauf reagierte. Zufrieden nahm sie ein kurzes zorniges Aufflackern wahr, bevor er wieder sein übliches Pokerface aufsetzte.

„Er meint, jetzt, wo Sascha wieder zu Hause ist, bestände auch für mich kein Grund, noch länger fern der Heimat zu bleiben", fuhr sie fort, „wo ich doch schließlich so eine Art Mutterersatz für ihn sei, und meine beruflichen Pläne sowieso nur ein Hirngespinst."

„Und? Wirst du tun, was er sagt?", fragte Snape betont unbeteiligt.

„Nein! Ich werde hier bleiben!", sagte Tamara bestimmt. „Ich möchte diese Ausbildung machen, und dazu muss ich in Großbritannien bleiben. Selbst an den Wochenenden nach Hause zu apparieren ist nicht drin – das ist einfach zu kräftezehrend bei dieser weiten Strecke und zeitaufwändig obendrein. Also wird meine Familie auf mich verzichten müssen – wobei ich einen Großteil meines Urlaubs natürlich zu Hause verbringen möchte. Sascha ist außerdem alt genug, ohne Mutterersatz auszukommen – schließlich hat er ja seinen Vater. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mal wieder etwas für mich tue."

„Hm...", machte Snape.

„Und außerdem will ich natürlich in deiner Nähe bleiben!", sagte Tamara sanft.

„Ach – nett, dass du das erwähnst", sagte Snape gespreizt.

„Ich wollte es nicht gleich als erstes Argument ins Feld führen, um dich nicht zu verschrecken", sagte Tamara mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Das ist wirklich sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir", sagte Snape huldvoll.

„Hättest du Sascha eigentlich anders behandelt, wenn er nächstes Schuljahr wieder hier gewesen wäre", sagte Tamara nachdenklich, „ich meine – wegen mir?"

„Ich hätte ihn natürlich ganz genauso behandelt wie jeden anderen Schüler, so wie ich es bisher auch getan habe", sagte Snape etwas indigniert. „Hättest du das etwa ernsthaft erwartet? Nachdem ich nicht mal dich selbst anders behandle – wegen dir..."

„Nein, nicht wirklich!", sagte Tamara und verdrehte überdeutlich die Augen, um zu demonstrieren, was sie von dieser Einstellung hielt.

„Meinst du tatsächlich, eine Sonderbehandlung hätte ihm geholfen, sich besser in die Gemeinschaft der anderen Schüler einzufügen?", hakte Snape nach. „Und noch dazu eine Sonderbehandlung von mir?", fügte er spöttisch hinzu. „Das hätte ihn vermutlich noch mehr zum Außenseiter abgestempelt."

„Ja, da ist was dran!", gab Tamara zu. „Aber es hat andererseits auch noch keinem Schüler geschadet, von einem Lehrer verständnisvoll behandelt zu werden – das muss ja gar nicht so offensichtlich passieren, das es alle mitkriegen - und in meinem Fall zieht dieses Argument schon gar nicht, denn ich muss mich in keine Gemeinschaft integrieren, und du behandelst mich trotzdem, als wäre ich Abschaum."

Snape ließ durch nichts erkennen, das er ihr überhaupt zugehört hatte und schenkte sich schweigend eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

„Warum sagst du nichts?", fragte Tamara etwas angesäuert.

„Mir war so, als hätten wir dieses Thema schon zur Genüge erörtert", sagte Snape, „und ich wiederhole mich nur ungern."

„In manchen Momenten bist du an Arroganz wirklich nicht zu überbieten!", sagte Tamara mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Vielen Dank meine Liebe!", sagte Snape glatt. „Deine Penetranz ist aber auch recht bemerkenswert!"

„Das Thema, wie du mich in deinem Unterricht behandelst, ist also erledigt?", fragte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Es war schon das letzte Mal erledigt, als du es zur Sprache gebracht hast", sagte Snape kühl, „genaugenommen sogar schon vorher."

„Gehst du eigentlich jemals Kompromisse ein?", erkundigte sich Tamara, während sie die Augenbrauen auf Snape-Art hochzog.

„Nur wenn es sich absolut nicht vermeiden lässt", sagte Snape, der ihre Mimik amüsiert zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Was genau verstehst du darunter?", fragte Tamara zweifelnd. „In welchen Fällen lässt es sich denn absolut nicht vermeiden?"

Snape seufzte und sah sie mit leichter Ungeduld an.

„Dass ich hier in Hogwarts unterrichte ist in gewisser Weise ein Kompromiss", sagte er schließlich resigniert. „Es ist die geforderte Gegenleistung für meine Rehabilitierung – eine Chance für die ich selbstverständlich sehr dankbar war und immer noch bin – aber es ist und bleibt ein Kompromiss, da ich, wenn ich die Wahl hätte, sicher nicht eine Bande von Hohlköpfen unterrichten würde."

„Du bist also nur Lehrer, weil du dazu gezwungen wirst – das erklärt einiges", sagte Tamara trocken.

„Ganz so extrem ist es auch wieder nicht" sagte Snape. „Hin und wieder sind schon Schüler dabei, die wirklich Interesse am Zaubertränkebrauen haben - das macht das Unterrichten dann natürlich wesentlich befriedigender."

„Davon habe ich aber nichts bemerkt!", sagte Tamara spitz.

„Ich habe von wirklichem Interesse gesprochen!", sagte Snape mit übertriebener Betonung auf ‚wirklich'.

„Ach – und was denkst du ist meine Motivation?", fragte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Du willst die Prüfung bestehen, weil du einen Abschluss in dem Fach brauchst", sagte Snape ungerührt, „was ja an sich auch nichts Schlimmes ist – weit mehr als die Hälfte meiner Schüler ist nicht einmal so weit motiviert. Aber mit wirklich interessierten Schülern meine ich diejenigen, die fasziniert sind von der Materie, die sich auch außerhalb des Unterrichts noch damit befassen und deren Ambitionen über das bloße Ausführen von Rezept-Anweisungen hinausgehen."

„Ich verstehe! Warst du selber so ein Schüler?", fragte Tamara sanft.

„Ja!", sagte Snape knapp, wobei ihm deutlich anzusehen war, dass er keinerlei Bedürfnis verspürte, über seine Schulzeit zu plaudern.

„War deine Zeit bei Du-weißt-schon-wem auch so ein Kompromiss?", fragte Tamara spontan, und bereute es gleich darauf, denn wenn er vorher augenscheinlich bereit gewesen war, ein wenig aus sich herauszugehen, war nun sofort das Gegenteil zu spüren – schon allein seine Körperhaltung drückte deutliche Abwehr aus.

„Was denn sonst?", schnaubte er. „Wenn dem nicht so wäre, säße ich nicht hier!"

„Und wie sah dieser Kompromiss aus?", fragte Tamara vorsichtig.

„Anerkennung und Zugehörigkeitsgefühl, aber Verlust der Selbstbestimmung, und Macht im Tausch gegen Ehre und Menschlichkeit – ein äußerst schlechter Handel", sagte Snape bitter, „und damit ist auch schon genug darüber gesagt", fügte er scharf hinzu, als er sah, dass Tamara schon zur nächsten Frage ansetzte.

„Das sehe ich anders!", sagte Tamara stirnrunzelnd. „Es ist eine üble Angewohnheit von dir, ein Thema einfach zu beenden, sobald es dir nicht in den Kram passt."

„Das ist kein THEMA sondern ganz allein meine Sache!", sagte Snape schneidend.

Tamara die mit aufgestützten Ellenbogen am Tisch saß, massierte mit beiden Händen ihre Schläfen und strich sich dann mit geschlossenen Augen langsam die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Es ist wirklich verdammt schwer, mit dir auszukommen!", sagte sie nach einem tiefen Seufzer.

„Was du nicht sagst! Ich gratuliere zu dieser unerwartet präzisen Schlussfolgerung", sagte Snape bissig.

„Warum vertraust du mir nicht?", fragte Tamara leise.

„Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun", sagte Snape scharf. „Ich will nicht darüber reden – Ende!"

„Weil du dir selber nicht verziehen hast, und deshalb meinst, jemand anders könnte es auch nicht?", fragte Tamara.

„Vielleicht würde es dir ja gut tun, einmal darüber zu sprechen", fügte sie hinzu, als er nicht antwortete.

„Hör auf damit!", sagte Snape sehr leise, aber in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel darüber ließ, dass er explodieren würde, wenn sie dem nicht Folge leistete.

Tamara versenkte frustriert ihr Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich bin nicht der, den du in mir siehst!", sagte Snape, nun wieder ruhig, nachdem sie eine Weile schweigend dagesessen waren.

„Du gibst mir doch gar keine Chance, zu sehen, wer du wirklich bist!", sagte Tamara anklagend.

„Oh doch – du siehst nur nicht hin, weil dir nicht gefällt, was du da siehst", sagte Snape.

„Wie zum Teufel meinst du das?", fragte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Sicher ist es doch deiner werten Aufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen, dass wir uns blendend verstehen, sobald wir im Bett liegen", sagte Snape anzüglich, was ihm einen wütenden Blick von Tamara einbrachte, „aber sobald wir diesen Bereich verlassen, geht's los mit den Meinungsverschiedenheiten. Du kommst absolut nicht klar, mit meiner zugegebenerweise nicht sehr netten Art, und darum versuchst Du kontinuierlich einen anderen Menschen aus mir zu machen – wobei ich einräume, dass du manchmal gar nicht ungeschickt dabei vorgehst. Aber das was du willst, ist meiner Meinung nach eine Utopie."

„So? Was will ich denn deiner Meinung nach?", fragte Tamara patzig.

„Einen netten, rücksichtsvollen Mann", sagte Snape, „einen der auf dich eingeht, der großzügig über deine kleinen und großen Macken hinwegsieht, und deine exzentrischen Spinnereien als charmant empfindet, einen, der dir deine Wünsche möglichst von den Augen abliest, noch bevor du sie aussprichst..."

„Und was soll daran verkehrt sein?", fragte Tamara spitz.

„... der dich aber im Bett dominiert", fuhr Snape unbeirrt fort, „nicht lange nachfragt, sondern einfach loslegt, der dich ein bisschen quält hin und wieder, und ein wenig demütigt, dass du diesen besonderen Kick bekommst – kurz, ein arroganter, sadistisch angehauchter, ausreichend potenter Teufel der dich einfach so nimmt, wie du es brauchst."

Tamara starrte ihn sprachlos an – Snape verzog keine Mine.

„Für den ersten Teil deiner Kriterien scheint dein Ehemann eine relativ gute Wahl gewesen zu sein", fuhr er schließlich fort, „aber ich vermute stark, dass er für Teil zwei wesentlich zu zahm war. Wie hätte er aber auch ahnen können, dass die Prinzessin in der Nacht eher wie eine Schlampe behandelt werden möchte."

Tamara sog scharf die Luft ein.

„Was Teil zwei betrifft, scheinst du mit mir vollauf zufrieden zu sein – es sei denn du bist eine ausgezeichnete Lügnerin", sagte Snape gelassen, „aber die Anforderungen von Teil eins erfülle ich nur äußerst unzureichend, und darum hast du beschlossen, wenigstens das Maximum an Nettigkeit, das in mir steckt herauszuholen. Nur ist davon nicht ansatzweise so viel vorhanden wie du zu meinen scheinst, und das ist das Problem."

Tamara senkte den Blick und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Was bist du doch für ein arrogantes Arschloch!", sagte sie voller Inbrunst.

„Oh – du hast also doch gesehen, wer ich wirklich bin!", sagte Snape trocken.

Tamara hob ihren Kopf und glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen – besaß er doch tatsächlich die Frechheit unverschämt zu grinsen.

Sie wollte gerade zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzen als ihr gewahr wurde, das etwas nicht stimmte – es waren seine Augen – es lag eindeutig noch etwas anderes darin, als er ihr durch sein spöttisches Lächeln wahrmachen wollte.

„Ja – aber so leicht wirst du mich nicht los", sagte Tamara sanft. „Du hättest auch einen wesentlich einfacheren Weg wählen können, um mir mitzuteilen, dass es dich traurig macht, dass ich dich nicht so nehme, wie du bist."

Das Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, und der Ausdruck in seinem Blick machte einer leisen Verwunderung Platz.

Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur schweigend an, dann nahm er ihre Hand und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf den Handrücken.

„Was bist du doch für eine kluge Frau!", sagte er leise.

Der weitere Abend verlief zunächst relativ harmonisch, wenn man davon absah, dass Snape sich nicht dazu bringen ließ, Tamaras eben getroffene Feststellung mit weiteren Erklärungen zu bestätigen. Er beschloss einfach, sie hätten sich darüber ausreichend unterhalten und wechselte bei jeder weiteren Frage, die darauf abzielte in stoischer Gelassenheit das Thema.

Nach einer Weile kapitulierte sie schließlich und gab sich mit ihrem kleinen Etappensieg zufrieden.

Nachdem Severus ihr zu späterer Stunde sehr entspannt vorkam, wagte sie dafür einen Vorstoß in eine etwas andere Richtung.

„Während ich die Ausbildung zur Aurorin mache, werde ich mir wohl eine kleine Wohnung irgendwo in der Nähe nehmen", sagte sie beiläufig, „ich weiß allerdings noch nicht wo genau, weil der Ausbildungsort ja so eine Art Staatsgeheimnis zu sein scheint."

„Wie wäre es, wenn du erst einmal deine Prüfungen bestehst, Madame Voreilig?", fragte Snape skeptisch.

„Jaaa – natüüürlich nur WENN ich die Prüfungen bestehe und die Ministeriums-Fuzzis mich auch zulassen", sagte Tamara und riss theatralisch die Augen auf.

„Wenn du sie weiter so liebevoll betitelst, werden sie das sicher tun", sagte Snape.

„So viel ich weiß, kann man auch dort wohnen, wo die Ausbildung stattfindet", berichtete sie weiter, „aber es soll dort ziemlich militärisch zugehen, und das ist nicht so mein Ding."

„Was du nicht sagst!", meine Snape amüsiert. „Hast du eigentlich eine vage Vorstellung davon, wie diese Ausbildung abläuft?"

„Ja, schon – aber nachdem ich diese drei Jahre im Gegensatz zu den anderen Kandidaten komplett aus der eigenen Tasche bezahle, werden sie das bei mir schon nicht ganz so eng sehen", sagte Tamara beiläufig.

„Ich will dir ja nicht deine Illusionen rauben, aber ich prophezeie dir ein böses Erwachen, hinsichtlich dieser Hoffnung", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Darüber mache ich mir Gedanken, wenn es so weit ist", sagte Tamara mit Nachdruck.

„Dir ist aber schon bekannt, das ein ungefähr Drittel derer, die diese Ausbildung anfangen, sie bereits im ersten Jahr wieder abbricht?"

„Ich denke wir haben dieses Thema jetzt zur Genüge besprochen!", sagte Tamara bemüht hochnäsig.

„So schlechte Manieren!", sagte Snape schmunzelnd. „Wo hast du dir das nur abgeschaut?"

„Also...", sagte Tamara ungerührt, „wenn ich demnächst eine eigene Wohnung irgendwo in der Nähe habe – wirst du mich dann dort besuchen?"

Snapes Mine wurde augenblicklich ernster.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest das Thema Zukunft vorerst ruhen lassen", sagte er zweifelnd.

„Das war doch nur eine kleine, harmlose, unverfängliche Frage", sagte Tamara schulterzuckend. „Ich habe dich ja schließlich nicht gefragt, ob du den Rest deines Lebens mit mir verbringen willst."

„Nein, das hast du nicht", gab Snape zu.

„Willst du?", fragte Tamara treuherzig.

„Tamara!", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

„Na schön – wirst du mich besuchen?", fragte sie seufzend.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", sagte Snape.

Tamara senkte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht", sagte Snape leise und legte ihr besänftigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich muss abwarten, wie sich die Lage entwickelt."

Tamara warf sich mit einem verzweifelten Schluchzen in seine Arme.

„Warum ist das alles so schrecklich kompliziert?", flüsterte sie, den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben.

„Weil das Leben nicht fair ist", antwortete Snape.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich freu' mich wie immer über Eure Meinungen!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hallo Ihr Lieben! Ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht mehr, wie ich auf den Gedanken gekommen bin, ich könnte diese Story so bald beenden – mit anderen Worten, ich bin immer noch nicht fertig! Irgendwie fällt mir immer noch jede Menge Blödsinn ein – es kann also auch noch ein wenig dauern mit dem Ende. Sorry wegen des falschen Alarms – und viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen! _:)

---

**Kapitel 22 – Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Am Montag vormittag fing Snape an, Prüfungssituationen mit Tamara einzuüben – am Montag nachmittag war Tamara beinahe bereit, Hogwarts umgehend zu verlassen, und ihn nie mehr wiederzusehen.

Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht stürmte sie wütend aus dem Raum. Die schwere Tür der großen Halle, die sie im Hinauseilen aufriss, krachte so schwungvoll gegen die Wand, dass der Putz von der Decke rieselte.

„Dumbledore wird es nicht mögen, wenn du seine Schule zerlegst!", rief ihr Snape belustigt nach, der ihr mit einigem Abstand zur Tür gefolgt war.

Er ließ ihr gerade mal drei Minuten um sich beruhigen, bevor er an ihre Wohnungstür klopfte, die sie mit so großer Wucht hinter sich zugeknallt hatte, dass die Bilder an den Wänden zitterten und die Bewohner derselben immer noch leise und entrüstet vor sich hinschimpften.

Dass diese Zeitspanne nicht einmal annähern ausgereicht hatte, um Tamaras nervlichen Zustand in die Nähe eines einigermaßen normalen Niveaus zu bringen, war deutlich an ihrem Gesichtsaudruck zu erkennen, als sie die Tür auf sein Klopfen hin wieder aufriss.

„Was willst du?", blaffte sie ihn an.

„Du hast etwas vergessen", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Nämlich was?", bellte Tamara.

„Dich zu bedanken!", sagte Snape.

„WAS? Wie pervers bist du eigentlich?", keifte Tamara. „Wofür um alles in der Welt soll ich mich denn bedanken? Dafür dass du mich stundenlang geschunden hast?"

„Ich habe nur versucht, eine annähernd realistische Prüfungssituation zu simulieren, damit du einen Eindruck davon bekommst, was dich erwartet", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Die Herren, die mir die Prüfung abnehmen, kommen meines Wissens nicht direkt aus der Hölle!", fauchte Tamara.

„Weiß man's?", sagte Snape belustigt. „Solche älteren Herrschaften haben oft rheumatische Probleme – dagegen soll Wärme ganz gut helfen. Aber das mit dem Bedanken hatte ich ohnehin auf etwas anderes bezogen", fügte er hinzu.

„Und du wirst mir sicher auch gleich verraten worauf", schnaubte Tamara, „mach schon - ich kann es kaum erwarten – diese Vorfreude macht mich ganz kribbelig."

„Ich habe dir keine Hausaufgaben aufgegeben", sagte Snape herablassend. „Nicht dass ich Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte, denn du bist ja rausgestürmt wie eine Verrückte, ehe ich den Unterricht überhaupt für abgeschlossen erklärt hatte – was ich übrigens aufgrund deines etwas verwirrten Zustands ausnahmsweise nicht weiter ahnden werde – aber ich hatte ohnehin nicht vor, dir welche aufzugeben."

„Wie überaus gnädig von dir, mein hochverehrter Meister", sagte Tamara mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und einem breiten, falschen Lächeln, während sie die Hände vor der Brust zusammenlegte und sich einige Male, Demut mimend, vor ihm verneigte.

„Keine Ursache!", sagte Snape glatt, den ihre gespielte Unterwürfigkeit nicht im mindesten peinlich zu sein schien.

„Sonst noch was?", pflaumte Tamara ihn an.

„Ja! Du hast dich relativ wacker geschlagen, aber bei einigen Themengebieten bist du noch etwas unsicher", sagte Snape. „Ich habe dir aufgeschrieben, was du noch einmal nachlesen solltest", fügte er hinzu und hielt ihr ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament hin.

„Keine Hausaufgaben, hm?", zischte Tamara und riss ihm das Papier aus der Hand.

„Nein – es steht in deinem eigenen Ermessen, deinen Wissenstand noch einmal zu festigen – wie gesagt, es waren nur Unsicherheiten, die ich festgestellt habe, keine großen Lücken", sagte Snape.

„Du traust mir also tatsächlich zu, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen – das ist ja wirklich mal was Neues!", schnaubte Tamara.

„Manchmal schon!", sagte Snape mit stoischer Ruhe. „Zum Beispiel auch, wenn ich dich – wie jetzt - frage, ob du mich zum See begleiten möchtest."

„Schwimmen?", fragte Tamara misstrauisch.

„Man kann mit ein paar kleinen Modifikationen auch auf der Oberfläche laufen – aber das ist nur halb so erfrischend", sagte Snape ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.

Gegen ihren Willen musste sie grinsen.

„Ich bin immer noch mächtig sauer auf dich, Severus – wenn du mit mir schwimmen gehst, musst du damit rechnen, dass ich versuchen werde dich zu ersäufen", sagte sie dann wieder reichlich giftig.

„Es gibt niemanden, von dem ich mich lieber ersäufen lassen würde", sagte Snape mit einem treuherzigen Blick und der dazu passenden, einlullenden Samtstimme.

„Sag später nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!", meinte Tamara und ließ ihn ohne Einladung hereinzukommen an der Tür stehen, um ein Badehandtuch zu holen.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her – Tamara, in der Absicht, ihn dadurch zu strafen, was Snape allerdings absolut nicht zu stören schien - bis zu den Trauerweiden am Ufer des Sees.

Snape war bereits vor ihr im Wasser, weil er scheinbar keine Lust gehabt hatte die unzähligen Knöpfe seiner Lehrermontur manuell zu öffnen, und kurzerhand einen Entkleidungszauber angewandt hatte.

Nach wenigen Schwimmzügen hatte Tamara ihn eingeholt und versuchte nun ohne weitere Verzögerung, ihre Morddrohung wahr zu machen – eine Aktion, die damit endete, dass sie mindestens genauso viel Wasser schluckte wie ihr Opfer.

Als sie schließlich prustend und lachend – und außerdem ziemlich erschöpft auf der Insel ankamen – blieben sie nebeneinander im seichten Wasser des Uferbereichs liegen und versuchten, wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Kein schlechter Versuch!", sagte Snape, der sich etwas schneller erholt zu haben schien als sie. „Wenn du eine Referenz für das Ministerium brauchst, bin ich gerne bereit zu bestätigen, dass du es beinahe geschafft hättest, mich um die Ecke zu bringen."

„Und du meinst, sie wären tatsächlich mit so einem Beinahe-Erfolg zufrieden?", fragte Tamara. „Wenn du mir schon helfen willst, probieren wir das Ganze nachher noch mal, und du verzichtest darauf dich in so widerspenstiger Weise zur Wehr zu setzen."

„Komm her, du Killerhexe!", sagte Snape und versuchte sie an sich zu ziehen, wogegen Tamara sich jedoch sofort stäubte.

„Ich bin noch immer sehr wütend auf dich!", sagte sie patzig.

„Wie wär's, wenn du dir das für morgen aufhebst?", fragte Snape. „Da gebe ich dir dann auch wieder ein paar hübsche neue Gründe dafür?"

„Ich kann meinen Frust nicht so einfach verschieben!", sagte Tamara erbost.

„Du musst dir einfach selber suggerieren, dass jetzt Teil zwei deiner Prioritätenliste dran ist", sagte Snape mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Du bist wirklich unmöglich!", seufzte Tamara.

„Na komm schon her!", raunte Snape.

„Nein! Komm du her, wenn du etwas willst!", sagte Tamara trotzig.

„Na schön!", sagte Snape belustigt, und rollte sich zu ihr herum. „Sonst heißt es am Ende wieder, ich würde keine Kompromisse eingehen."

Die folgenden Tage verliefen nach einem sehr ähnlichen Muster, wobei Tamara sich immer mehr an die extravagante Art gewöhnte, in der Snape sie auf die Prüfungssituation vorbereitete. Am Ende der Woche hatte sie für seine teilweiße äußerst hinterhältigen Fragen, und für die fortwährenden Versuche, sie unauffällig aufs Glatteis zu führen nur noch ein müdes Lächeln übrig.

Ihre Wissenslücken, auf die er sie nach wie vor täglich in schriftlicher Form hinwies, versuchte sie in der Pause zwischen den beiden Unterrichtsblöcken zu füllen – es gab keine Mittagspause mehr in der sie die Nase nicht in mindestens eines der dicken Lehrbücher versenkte.

Am Freitag, nach dem Verteidigungsunterricht, als sich Tamara, die im praktischen Teil von ihrem Lehrmeister sehr an die Grenzen ihrer körperlichen Leistungsfähigkeit getrieben worden war, völlig erledigt auf einen Stuhl plumpsen ließ, geschah schließlich ein kleines Wunder.

„Du bist soweit!", sagte Snape, der vor ihr stand und mit leicht schräg gelegtem Kopf auf sie herunter sah.

„Wofür?", fragte Tamara müde. „Für die Fluchschädenabteilung des St. Mungos?"

„Für die Prüfung!", sagte Snape. „Du wirst sie bestehen!"

„Ist das dein Ernst?", sagte Tamara und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Aber ja!", sagte Snape.

„Und...?", sagte Tamara zögernd.

Snape sah sie fragend an und zog, in der für ihn so typischen Weise die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Bist du stolz...?", fragte Tamara leise.

„Selbstverständlich bin ich stolz auf mich, dass ich es geschafft habe einer so renitenten Person in so kurzer Zeit, diese immense Menge an Wissen einzutrichtern", sagte Snape trocken.

Tamara stand der Mund noch offen, als er vor ihr in die Hocke ging, und ihre beiden Hände in die seinen nahm.

„Natürlich bin ich stolz auf dich!", sagte er lächelnd. „Sehr sogar!"

„Ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich dich das einmal sagen höre", sagte Tamara gerührt.

„Und ich kann kaum glauben, das ich das tatsächlich gesagt habe", meinte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Wage es ja nicht, es zurückzunehmen!", sagte Tamara warnend.

„Heißt das nun, dass du aufhörst, mich zu festgesetzten Zeiten systematisch schlecht zu behandeln?", fragte Tamara, als sie zusammen die Halle verließen.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich das gerne weiterhin tun", sagte Snape freundlich, „ich möchte nicht, dass du irgendwelche Entzugserscheinungen bekommst – aber im Prinzip sind wir mit dem kompletten Lehrstoff, inklusive Wiederholung durch, und was du noch mal vertiefst liegt bei dir. Ich bin dir allerdings gerne dabei behilflich, falls du das wünschst."

„Ich darf mir was wünschen...", sagte Tamara erfreut. „Dann wünsche ich mir als Erstes ein freies Wochenende, und dann, dass du mich Montag bis Mittwoch noch mal unterstützt, beim Lernen."

„Du lässt dich also freiwillig schlecht behandeln?", fragte Snape spöttisch.

„Ja, nachdem mich deine Methode so weit gebracht hat...", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

Sie verbrachten einen entspannten, friedvollen Abend zusammen und nutzten die laue Sommernacht um, auf dem Rücken im Gras liegend, lange Zeit die Sterne zu betrachten.

Den Rest der Nacht verbrachten sie in Tamaras Wohnung, und als Snape sich irgendwann vom Bett erhob, um in seine eigenen vier Wände zurückzukehren, machte Tamara wider besseren Wissens den Vorschlag, er möge doch bei ihr bleiben – und zu ihrer Verwunderung stimmte er zu – allerdings wohl mehr aus Müdigkeit als aus Überzeugung.

Tamara wachte auf, als er am Morgen darauf aus dem Bett stieg, obwohl er sich offensichtlich bemühte, dies sehr leise zu tun. Sie stellte sich schlafend, als sie spürte dass sein Blick sie streifte und öffnete die Augen erst wieder, als seine Schritte sich Richtung Badezimmer entfernten.

Dieser heimliche Blick auf seine Kehrseite bescherte ihr ein wohliges Kribbeln im Schoß und sie fragte sich, ob dieses Phänomen, dass sie so stark auf seinen bloßen Anblick reagierte, auch dann noch auftreten würde, wenn sie mit ihm zusammenleben würde.

Wie es wohl wäre, ihn jeden Morgen beim Aufstehen zu sehen, sich am Abend mit ihm darüber auszutauschen, wie der Tag des jeweils Anderen verlaufen war, sich über die meist belanglosen, aber netten Begebenheiten zu unterhalten, die man vielleicht erlebt hatte – einfach, die kleinen Dinge des Alltags mit ihm zu teilen.

In ihrer Ehe mit Nikolai war sie es gewesen, der diese Nähe schnell zu viel geworden war, und so hatte sie schon nach kurzer Zeit eine räumliche Trennung gefordert.

Bei Severus läge dieser Fall mit Sicherheit anders – da war es mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass sie ihm mehr auf die Nerven fallen würde, als er ihr.

Die Vorstellung konsequent Tisch und Bett mit Severus Snape zu teilen, hatte bei näherer Betrachtung etwas so Unwirkliches, fast Skurriles, dass Tamara unwillkürlich lachen musste. In dieser Anwandlung von Übermut, und nachdem das Kribbeln in ihrem Unterleib immer noch nicht nachgelassen hatte, beschloss sie spontan, ihm einen Besuch im Badezimmer abzustatten.

Sie benutzte die Toilette - während er noch duschte und von ihrer Anwesenheit scheinbar noch nichts mitbekommen hatte – und kam sich dabei fast wie eine Schwerverbrecherin vor, was wiederum einen erneuten Heiterkeitsausbruch bei ihr auslöste. Anschließend machte sie sich am Waschbecken etwas frisch und postierte sich dann in einem günstigen Blickwinkel zur Duschkabine. Ob er auch manchmal unter der Dusche sang? Sie hatte das Lächeln, zu dem sie diese Vorstellung animierte noch im Gesicht, als schließlich das Wasser abgestellt wurde.

Voller Spannung hing ihr Blick an der Schiebetür der Kabine, als diese sich leise quietschend öffnete.

Der tropfnasse Mann, der gleich darauf in ihrem Blickfeld erschien, hätte einen wirklich hinreißenden Anblick geboten, wenn er sie nicht angesehen hätte, als wäre sie ein höchst widerwärtiges Insekt, dass sich unglücklicherweise in seine Nähe verirrt hatte.

„Das Bad ist besetzt!", blafft er sie an.

„Das Bad ist groß genug für uns beide!", sagte Tamara sanft.

„Nicht am Morgen!", knurrte Snape.

„Wie kommt es nur, dass ein intelligenter Mann wie du, davon ausgeht, die Tageszeit würde in irgendeiner Weise die Größe eines Raumes beeinflussen?", sagte Tamara lächelnd und schnappte sich eine Sekunde vor ihm das Handtuch, nachdem er gerade greifen wollte.

„Die Tageszeit hat lediglich Einfluss auf meine Bereitschaft, die Anwesenheit lästiger Eindringlinge in meine Privatsphäre zu ertragen", sagte Snape finster, „und jetzt rück das Handtuch raus – SOFORT!"

„Hol's dir doch!", sagte Tamara und grinste ihn frech an, während sie das Handtuch hinter ihrem Rücken verbarg.

Snape kniff in bedrohlicher Weise die Augen zusammen und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Ich warne dich!", sagte er in seinem typischen leisen Schülereinschüchterungs-Ton, der jedoch nicht die erwünschte Wirkung hatte, sondern – im Gegenteil - ihr Grinsen noch verbreiterte.

Als er mit einer Hand um sie herumfasste, um sich das Handtuch zu holen, ließ Tamara es in die andere Hand wechseln und steckte diese nach hinten seitlich weg.

Er hielt sich nicht damit auf, nun von der anderen Seite sein Glück zu versuchen, sondern packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie unsanft um, worauf sie nun das Handtuch mit beiden Armen an die Brust drückte, als wäre es ein kostbarer Schatz, den er ihr entreißen wollte.

„Du kriegst es nicht – du kriegst es nicht!", sang sie neckisch vor sich hin.

Während Snape sie von hinten mit einem Arm fest umfasste und mit der freien Hand energisch das Handtuch aus ihrer Umklammerung wand, nützte Tamara die Situation um sich in aufreizender Weise an ihm zu reiben.

„Ich glaube, du brauchst dringend eine Abkühlung!", raunte Snape ihr ins Ohr, als er endlich das begehrte Stück Frottee zurückerobert hatte, um es dann nur achtlos zur Seite zu werfen, und schob sie in Richtung Dusche.

„NEIIIN! LOSLASSEN!", kreischte Tamara und krallte sich mit beiden Händen an den Wänden der Duschkabine ein.

Snape faltete mühelos ihre beiden Hände vor der Brust zusammen, umfasste beide Handgelenke mit einer Hand, wobei er sie umdrehte, und schob sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht, rückwärts in die Kabine hinein, während er mit der anderen Hand nach dem Wasserhahn tastete und schließlich das kalte Wasser aufdrehte.

Tamara stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als sich der eiskalte Wasserstrahl auf sie ergoss und versuchte vergebens, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Nachdem ihr das nicht glückte, versuchte sie, ihn mit hineinzuziehen unter den kalten Wasserfall, und nachdem auch dieses nicht von Erfolg gekrönt war, fing sie an nach ihm zu treten, woraufhin er sie schließlich doch losließ und einen Schritt zurückwich.

„HA!", schrie Tamara, riss den Duschkopf aus der Halterung und zielte nun damit auf Snape, der sich umgehend hinter der Seitenwand der Kabine in Sicherheit brachte.

„Ich krieg dich!", rief sie, doch Snape tat ihr nicht den Gefallen, durch eine Antwort seine genaue Position zu verraten, die sie durch die angelaufene Scheibe nicht ausmachen konnte.

Also hielt sie auf gut Glück die Brause dort über die Seitenwand, wo sie ihn vermutete – er jedoch hatte sich schon wieder zum Eingang zurückbewegt und trat plötzlich hinter sie, um ihr die gefährlich kalte Waffe aus der Hand zu winden. Bei diesem Unterfangen bekam er jedoch ebenso viel kaltes Wasser ab, wie sie selbst – wobei er sich natürlich das Schreien verkniff, um nicht als Memme dazustehen, sondern lediglich ein gerade noch vertretbares Keuchen hören ließ - und drehte schließlich mit der freien Hand an den Wasserhähnen, bis die Temperatur auf ein angenehm warmes Niveau angestiegen war. Bibbernd und zähneklappernd klammerte Tamara sich an ihn um auch möglichst viel von dem warmen Wasser abzubekommen.

„Du bist ein ganz gemeiner Schuft!", sagte sie halb beleidigt, halb lachend.

„Und du bist ganz schön lebensmüde!", sagte Snape, der sich immer noch bemühte, seiner Stimme einen drohenden Unterton zu geben.

„Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, wie man dich so früh am Morgen aus der Reserve locken kann", sagte Tamara und ließ ihn keine Sekunde los, während er den Duschkopf wieder in der Halterung befestigte.

„Es ist nicht mehr wirklich früh – wenn es nämlich wirklich früh wäre, würdest du jetzt mit einer Ganzkörperklammer versehen in der Ecke lehnen, anstatt mit mir unter der Dusche zu stehen", sagte Snape launig.

„Das hättest du getan?", fragte Tamara mit gespielter Entrüstung. „Wo ich dir doch nur ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten wollte!"

„Ich brauche morgens im Badezimmer keine Gesellschaft", sagte Snape streng.

„Wirklich nicht?", schnurrte Tamara und drückte sich noch ein wenig fester an ihn, während sie ihr Becken nach vorne schob und ihre Hände langsam an seinem Rücken hinunter gleiten ließ, um sie schließlich auf seinem Hintern zu platzieren, wo sie genüsslich zu kneten begann.

„Kannst Du das wirklich verantworten?", knurrte Snape.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!", sagte Tamara unschuldig, und freute sich über den hungrigen Blick, mit dem er sie ansah genauso wie über das, was da mit einem Mal so hart gegen ihren Schoß drückte.

Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und bot ihm ihre Lippen an, woraufhin er ihren Mund sofort heftig und fordernd in Besitz nahm.

Kurz darauf hing sie, zwischen den Seitenwänden der Duschkabine, sich mit beiden Händen links und rechts daran festkrallend, während ihr Rücken an die geflieste Wand gepresst wurde und ihre Beine um Snapes Hüften geschlungen waren. Sie klammerte sich krampfhaft fest, denn die Stöße mit denen er sie nahm waren alles andere als sanft.

Das Geräusch des warmen Wassers, das auf ihre Körper herab prasselte vermischte sich mit Tamaras lustvollem Wimmern, und Snapes tiefem Stöhnen.

Als sie sich schließlich beim besten Willen nicht mehr halten konnte, schlang sie schnell die Arme eng um seinen Hals, was für sie eine wesentlich bequemere Position war, aber ihn etwas in der Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte, was ihm nicht recht zu passen schien. Er zog sich aus ihr zurück, drehte sie um und nötigte sie, mit gespreizten Beinen auf den leicht erhöhten Rand der Duschwanne zu steigen.

Tamara hörte ihn hinter ihrem Rücken mit dem Duschgel hantieren und kurz darauf spürte sie den Druck seines eindringenden Penis, allerdings nicht dort, wo sie ihn erwartet hatte.

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und wollte sich zu ihm umwenden, doch er hielt sie an den Hüften fest.

„Entspann dich!", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, während er sich weiter langsam und vorsichtig in ihren Anus eindrang. Gleichzeitig ließ er eine Hand, von vorne zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten, und begann mit sanften, gleichmäßigen Bewegungen ihre Klitoris zu reiben.

Das leise Stöhnen, mit dem Tamara sich seinen Bewegungen hingab, wurde nur hin und wieder von einem überraschten Keuchen unterbrochen, immer dann, wenn er sich noch ein Stückchen weiter in sie schob.

Nach einer Weile war er vollständig eingedrungen und begann nun, sich vorsichtig in ihr zu bewegen. Es war ein eigenartiges und leicht schmerzhaftes Gefühl auf diese Art ausgefüllt zu werden, aber eindeutig ein lustvolles.

Nach einer Weile beschleunigte er den Rhythmus, in dem er in sie eindrang und stimulierte nun auch ihre Perle mit schnelleren Bewegungen.

Tamara streckte ihm ihren Hintern entgegen und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit die ihr von beiden Seiten zuteil wurde.

Als sie merkte, dass sich ihr Höhepunkt allmählich anbahnte, klammerte sie sich an seiner Hand fest, wobei sie jede seiner Bewegungen mitmachte – nur, damit er nicht etwa auf die Idee verfiel, die Hand dort vorzeitig wegzunehmen.

Bald darauf, heftig von ihrem Orgasmus überrollt, lehnte sie zitternd den Kopf an ihre Hand, die sie flach an die nassen Fliesen gepresst hatte, und spürte dem langsam abebbenden Gefühl nach.

Snape, der sie erneut beidseitig an den Hüften gepackt hatte, beugte sich vor zu ihrem Nacken, und begann, sie dort abwechselnd zu beißen und zu küssen – eine Behandlung, die ihr wohlige Schauer durch den ganzen Körper jagte. Gleichzeitig fuhr er mit den fließenden Bewegungen fort, mit denen er sich immer wieder in ihr versenkte.

„Wie fühlt sich das an?", hauchte Tamara.

„Gut!", flüsterte Snape rau.

„Geht das auch ein bisschen präziser?", fragte Tamara lächelnd.

„Eng!", raunte Snape.

„Und wie noch?", fragte Tamara hartnäckig.

„Sehr eng!", sagte Snape mit leiser Ungeduld in der Stimme.

„Ja, aber...", begann Tamara.

„Wie der, vor kurzem noch jungfräuliche Popo einer extrem vorlauten Nachhilfeschülerin – und jetzt halt die Klappe", knurrte Snape und steigerte die Intensität seiner Stöße.

Tamara stöhnte, zog es aber vor, sich für diese Gemeinheit erst später zu revanchieren, wenn sie ihm nicht mehr so ausgeliefert war, und kurz darauf erreichte auch er den Höhepunkt.

Eine Weile blieben sie noch aneinander gelehnt unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stehen, bis Snape anmerkte, dass er langsam aber sicher aufweiche, und nachdem sie sich gesäubert hatten, stiegen sie schließlich beide aus der Duschkabine.

„Bekomme ich jetzt endlich dieses Handtuch?", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll.

„Nein!", sagte Tamara, die als Erste danach gegriffen hatte, und wickelte sich darin ein.

„Schon wieder frech!", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd und wickelte sie umgehend wieder aus, um sich das Handtuch selbst um die Schultern zu legen.

„Du warst gemein zu mir, also kannst du ruhig frieren!", sagte Tamara und krallte sich an dem Tuch fest.

„ICH soll gemein gewesen sein?", fragte Snape überrascht, zog Tamara aber an sich und wickelte sie auch noch mit in das Badetuch ein. „DU bist einfach uneingeladen hier hereinspaziert, um mich am frühen Morgen bereits zu ärgern."

„Uneingeladen? Das ist MEIN Badezimmer!", sagte Tamara belustigt.

„Und ich bin DEIN Gast – benimmt man sich da so?", fragte Snape streng.

„Ich hatte eigentlich das Gefühl, dass Dir mein Besuch hier drin im Großen und Ganzen doch relativ gut gefallen hat", sagte Tamara, „bis auf meine vorlauten Fragen natürlich."

„Ja – war ganz okay", sagte Snape beiläufig und schnappte sich ihre Hände, bevor sie ihn kratzen oder zwicken konnte, wodurch das Handtuch ins Rutschen kam und auf dem Boden landete.

„Es war natürlich ganz fantastisch", versicherte er grinsend, bevor er mit einem leicht skeptischen Blick ihre Handgelenke wieder frei gab.

„Das will ich Dir auch geraten haben", sagte Tamara grimmig und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie ließ ihren Blick über seinen nackten Körper wandern und ein Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht.

„Weißt du eigentlich", sagte sie schmunzelnd, „dass du total knuffig aussiehst, wenn du pudelnass aus der Dusche kommst – bis auf den biestigen Gesichtsausdruck natürlich – aber sonst..."

„KNUFFIG?", sagte Snape entsetzt.

„Ja, sogar verdammt knuffig, um genau zu sein!", sagte Tamara fröhlich.

„Das ist eine ganz gemeine Beleidigung!", schnaubte Snape und zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf sie.

„Das ist die reine Wahrheit!", sagte Tamara und zuckte ich-kann-nichts-dafür-mäßig mit den Schultern.

„Nachdem du eh nur Blödsinn von dir gibst, schlage ich vor, du verziehst dich jetzt mal, bis ich fertig bin", sagte Snape und bekräftigte seine Worte mit einer abfällig verscheuchenden Geste.

„Du wirst es doch wohl fertig bringen das Badezimmer mit mir zu teilen!", sagte Tamara und verdrehte die Augen. „Hast du deinen Zauberstab da?", fügte sie hinzu und sah sich suchend um. „Ich habe meinen im Schlafzimmer liegen lassen und hätte mir gerne die Haare getrocknet."

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab von Ablage über dem Waschbecken, reichte ihn ihr jedoch nicht, sondern richtete ihn mit einem durchaus freundlich wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck auf sie.

Bevor Tamara dagegen Einspruch erheben konnte, spürte sie schon, dass ihre gerade noch nass gewesenen Strähnen nicht mehr an ihren Schultern klebten, und die kleinen Rinnsale, die daraus herabgeflossen waren mit einem Mal versiegten.

„Danke!", sagte sie angenehm überrascht.

„Gern geschehen!", sagte Snape und machte sich daran, sein Haar ebenfalls zu trocknen.

Als Tamara sich bückte, um das heruntergefallene Handtuch aufzuheben, bemerkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Normalerweise hätte sie ihre schwarzen Haare aus dem Augenwinkel sehen müssen, wenn sie sich bückte. Aber sie sah weder Haare noch Schwarz.

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und schüttelte prüfend den Kopf und bekam immer noch keine Haare zu Gesicht. Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht – auch der Luftwiederstand war irgendwie anders – aber zumindest war sie sich sicher, noch Haare zu haben, denn sie spürte sie im Nacken kitzeln, wenn sie den Kopf zurücklegte.

Entschlossen trat sie vor den Spiegel und im selben Augenblick machte sich Snape auffällig eilig auf den Weg zur Tür.

Der Spiegel war noch beschlagen vom heißen Wasserdampf und Tamara hatte keine Lust, ihn per Hand trocken zu wischen.

„Severus, würdest du mal bitte...", sagte sie auffordernd und drehte sich zu Snape um, der schon die Hand an der Klinke hatte.

„Aber sicher!", sagte Snape mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Spiegel.

Das Bild klärte sich sofort und Tamara blickte entgeistert auf eine Frau, die ihr entfernt ähnlich sah, deren Haar jedoch verschiedene Rotschattierungen, vom leuchtenden Farbton blühenden Moons bis zum satten Rot von Burgunder aufwies, und zudem in wilden Locken mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter vom Kopf abstand, ihr Gesicht wie ein flammender Glorienschein umrahmend.

„SEVERUS!", keuchte sie entsetzt.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte Snape freundlich.

„MACH DAS WEG!", jammerte Tamara. Sie hob die Hand, brachte es aber nicht über sich, die rote Pracht zu berühren.

„Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?", fragte Snape, und legte den Kopf schief, während ein hinterhältiges Grinsen sich auf sein Gesicht schlich.

„Das ist ...ganz ... ganz ...ganz ...fürchterlich ...schrecklich ...grauenhaft...", ächzte Tamara.

„Ich dachte mir, das würde besser zu deinem aufbrausenden Temperament passen", erklärte Snape.

„Ach – dachtest du?", sagte Tamara. „Welche Haarfarbe müsstest du dann wohl tragen – giftgrün?"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!", sagte Snape und versuchte unschuldig auszusehen, was jedoch misslang, da er sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Mach es wieder weg – sofort!", schnaubte Tamara.

„Hm, ...mal sehen, ob ich das hinkriege", sagte Snape zweifelnd.

„SEVERUS!" Tamara ging drohenden Blickes ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Okay, okay!", sagte Snape und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich mach ja schon!"

Tamara blieb vor ihm stehen und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, während er seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete und sie einen Moment lang konzentriert fixierte.

Zu Tamaras Entsetzen, starrte er sie eine Sekunde später mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ach du liebes Bisschen!", murmelte er verlegen und presste Fassungslosigkeit demonstrierend die Hand vor den Mund.

Wie von allen Teufeln gejagt hastete Tamara zum Spiegel zurück, krallte sich am Waschbeckenrand fest und starrte ihr Spiegelbild an, ...das wieder völlig normal aussah - die Haare glatt und schwarz.

„Du fiese Ratte!", sagte sie und drehte sich langsam zu Snape um.

Der stand mit verschränkten Armen lässig an die Tür gelehnt, und amüsierte sich köstlich.

„Kleines Späßchen!", sagte er feixend.

Die ausgelassene unbeschwerte Stimmung, in der sie sich trotz Snapes Morgen-Anlauf-Schwierigkeiten befanden, hielt auch den Rest des Tages an.

Tamara schaffte es, den Gedanken an die Zukunft so weit zu verbannen, dass sie völlig losgelöst von jeder Sorge ihre spontanen Gefühle für den Mann an ihrer Seite ausleben konnte und auch er benahm sich ungewöhnlich locker und unkonventionell.

Sie stromerten Hand in Hand über die Ländereien, schwammen im See und liefen durch den Wald, wo sie sich auf einer kleinen, in geheimnisvolles Zwielicht getauchten Lichtung liebten, wie auf einer geschützten, friedlichen Insel, fernab der Wirklichkeit.

Gegen Abend trieb sie schließlich ein Gewitter nebst Wolkenbruch ins Schloss zurück, und nach einem Abendessen in Picknick-Form, das sie witterungsbedingt nicht am See, sondern vor dem Kamin in Snapes Wohnraum zu sich nahmen, zogen sie weiter in den fünften Stock zum Vertrauensschülerbad, mit einer Flasche Rotwein und Gläsern bewaffnet.

Gründlich durchgeweicht und rundum glücklich lag Tamara spät in der Nacht in den Armen ihres Geliebten, während er schon eingeschlafen war, und kurz bevor der Schlaf auch sie übermannte, ging ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass dieser Tag der einzige seit ihrem Aufenthalt in Hogwarts gewesen war, an dem sie sich nicht mit Snape gestritten, oder sich zuminderst über ihn geärgert hatte – wenn man von der kleinen Eskapade mit den Haaren einmal absah.

Wieder verbrachten sie die ganze Nacht zusammen – ohne das sie darüber gesprochen hatten, war es klar, dass sie möglichst viel Zeit gemeinsam verbringen wollten, ehe ihre Zweisamkeit demnächst durch das Eintreffen anderer Personen beendet würde.

Am nächsten Morgen überraschte Snape sie damit, dass er auch direkt nach dem Aufwachen sehr wohl zu einem gewissen Maß an Zuneigung fähig war. Er zog ihren vom Schlaf noch ganz warmen Körper an sich - und schläfrig, mit trägen Bewegungen, die Gliedmaßen zärtlich ineinander verschlungen, vereinigten sie sich wortlos, sanft und unspektakulär.

Nachdem es draußen immer noch regnete verbrachten sie den Tag im Schloss wobei Snape Tamara an einige Stellen führte, die sie während ihrem ganzen Aufenthalt in diesen Mauern noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, und zu manchen Örtlichkeiten, oder auch Bildern, Wandteppichen und Statuen, wusste er einiges zu berichten, was aus früheren Zeiten überliefert worden war, hin und wieder gab er sogar Anekdoten aus der jüngsten Vergangenheit der Schule zum Besten.

Tamara genoss diese Schlossführung, denn nachdem es weder um Zaubertränke noch um Verteidigung ging, waren Snapes Erzählungen sehr unterhaltsam und ganz und gar nicht so belehrend, wie sie anfänglich befürchtet hatte.

Die ganze Zeit über waren sie sich körperlich sehr nahe, berührten einander mit großer Selbstverständlichkeit, und auch Snape, der in dieser Hinsicht bis vor kurzem doch noch relativ reserviert gewesen war, schien sich dabei sehr wohl zu fühlen.

Erst gegen Abend holte sie die Gegenwart mit all ihren Problemen langsam wieder ein – wie ein unaufhaltsam vor sich hinwabernder kalter Nebel schlich sich der Gedanke an die ungewisse und vermutlich nicht sehr rosige Zukunft wieder in ihre Köpfe, als sie sich beim Abendessen gegenübersaßen, beide wie in gegenseitigem Einvernehmen schweigend.

„Wird Dumbledore schon morgen zurückkehren?", fragte Tamara in die Stille hinein.

„Ja, ich denke schon!", sagte Snape.

„Und die anderen Lehrer?", fragte Tamara.

„McGonagall wird vermutlich auch morgen eintreffen, und die anderen im Laufe der Woche", sagte Snape. „Es müssen noch einige Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, für das kommende Schuljahr." Seine Stimme klang seltsam hohl – ganz anders als in den vergangenen Tagen.

„Die Aussicht auf das neue Schuljahr scheint dich nicht gerade zu begeistern", bemerkte Tamara vorsichtig.

„Richtig - die Aussicht, dass bald wieder lärmende Schülerhorden durch das Schloss trampeln, und ich mich auch noch mit diesem Pack auseinandersetzen muss, nötigt mich nicht gerade zu Begeisterungsstürmen", sagte Snape finster.

„Hast du eigentlich schon mal daran gedacht, den Beruf zu wechseln?", fragte Tamara.

„Aber ja – spätestes am Ende jedes einzelnen Schultages denke ich daran – manchmal allerdings auch schon fünf Minuten nach Beginn eines solchen", sagte Snape trocken.

„Und warum unterrichtest du dann noch, wenn du diese Aufgabe so verabscheust?", fragte Tamara weiter.

„Weil es nicht anders geht!", antwortete Snape ausweichend, und sein Tonfall machte klar, das er auf weitere Fragen diesbezüglich, nicht mehr antworten würde.

„Wirst du mit Dumbledore reden?", sagte Tamara, nachdem sie sich wieder eine Zeit lang angeschwiegen hatten.

„Worüber?", fragte Snape.

„Über uns!", sagte Tamara leise.

„Nein!", sagte Snape ohne zu zögern.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Tamara, die versuchte nicht allzu enttäuscht zu klingen.

„Erstens, geht das niemanden außer dir und mir etwas an", sagte Snape, „zweitens, würde es ohnehin nichts ändern, wenn ich ihm davon erzähle." ‚..._und drittens, wird er es vermutlich auch so merken_', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Heißt das, ab morgen muss ich so tun, als wärst du nicht mehr für mich, als nur mein Lehrer?", fragte Tamara ungläubig.

„In Gegenwart von andern – ja!", sagte Snape.

„Das ist...", begann Tamara, führte den Satz jedoch nicht zu Ende, sondern senkte betrübt den Kopf.

„Das ist was?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„...erniedrigend", sagte Tamara leise ohne ihn anzusehen.

Snape wollte gerade zu einem Vortrag darüber ansetzen, dass es absolut unnötig war, das was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, vor seiner gesamten Kollegenschaft breitzutreten als Tamara den Kopf wieder hob und ihn ansah. Der ehrliche Schmerz, der aus ihren Augen sprach ließ ihn von seinem Vorhaben Abstand nehmen.

„Es tut mir leid!", sagte er stattdessen, und wunderte sich über sich selbst, noch während er die Worte aussprach.

„Schon gut! Ich kann dich nicht zwingen, zu mir zu stehen!", sagte Tamara mit belegter Stimme.

Snape seufzte, schloss die Augen und massiert mit einer leicht ungehalten wirkenden Geste seine Schläfen, als würden ihre Worte ihm Kopfschmerzen verursachen.

Als Tamara schon fast nicht mehr damit rechnete, dass er sich in irgend einer Weise zu ihrer Aussage äußern würde, griff er plötzlich nach ihrer Hand, um diese fest in die seine zu nehmen, und sah sie mit ernstem Blick an.

„Ich gebe zu, dass es mir selbst unter völlig normalen Umständen schwer fallen würde, mein Privatleben, und vor allem so eine intime Angelegenheit wie eine ...Liebesbeziehung, derart öffentlich zur Schau zu stellen", sagte er zögernd, „aber wer weiß - mit der Zeit, wäre ich vielleicht sogar fähig, mich in einem gewissen Rahmen dazu durchzuringen, wenn es denn unbedingt sein müsste. Aber die Umstände sind leider alles andere als normal, und ich möchte nicht, dass dich irgend jemand in dieser Weise mit mir in Verbindung bringt – zu deinem Schutz", sagte Snape eindringlich und hob die Hand, als Tamara ihm ins Wort fallen wollte, „und zu meinem eigenen Schutz!", beendete er seinen Satz.

„Das klingt verdammt endgültig, Severus!", sagte Tamara mit zitternder Stimme. „Gibst du uns den gar keine Chance mehr?"

„Es besteht noch eine minimale Hoffnung, das die Dinge sich anders entwickeln, als es den Anschein hat", sagte Snape, „aber ich werde dir nichts versprechen, von dem ich annehmen muss, dass ich es nicht halten kann."

„Erkläre mir doch bitte wenigstens, was genau eigentlich los ist!", sagte Tamara unglücklich.

„Nein! Je weniger du darüber weiß, desto besser!", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck.

„Warum lässt du mich das nicht selber entscheiden?", begehrte Tamara auf.

„Vertrau mir!", sagte Snape schlicht und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über ihre Wange.

Tamara senkte den Kopf, weil sie verhindern wollte, dass er die Tränen sah, die ihr in die Augen traten. Doch der erstickte verzweifelte Laut, der ihr gleich darauf entkam, war nicht zu überhören, und veranlasste Snape dazu, sie auf seinen Schoß in eine tröstende Umarmung zu ziehen, was wiederum umgehend dazu führte, dass sie völlig die Fassung verlor.

Haltlos schluchzend lag sie in seinen Armen und gab sich für kurze Zeit einfach dem tiefen Schmerz hin, der ihr das Herz abschnürte.

Auch diese Nacht verbrachten sie zusammen, und für eine Weile gelang es Tamara dabei sogar, zu verdrängen, was vor ihnen lag, aber die Unbeschwertheit der vergangenen Tage war endgültig vorbei. Lange Zeit konnte sie nicht einschlafen und wälzte sich von der einen Seite zur anderen, während sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer wandern ließ, das für viele Wochen ihr Zuhause gewesen war, und das sie bald würde verlassen müssen. Ihre Unruhe blieb Snape nicht verborgen, der wohl auch nicht sehr tief schlief in dieser Nacht. Er zog sie an sich und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das sich durch die tröstende Nähe seines warmen Körpers sofort einstellte, ließ sie schließlich irgendwann doch in einen unruhigen Schlaf sinken.

Als sie am Morgen erwachte war Snape schon fort.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt... _

_Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Ihr mich wissen lasst, ob's Euch gefallen hat!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Weiter geht's! Und vielen Dank, an alle, die diese Geschichte mitverfolgen, vor allem natürlich an die fleißigen Reviewerinnen, die mich immer wieder zum Weiterschreiben motivieren!_ :)

---

**Kapitel 23 – Zukunftsaussichten**

Tamara hatte ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen, als sie auf dem Weg zum Frühstück die Treppen hinunter stieg. Seit sie an diesem Morgen alleine in ihrem Bett aufgewacht war, kam es ihr so vor, als ob ihr etwas weggenommen worden wäre, das sie nur ein paar kostbare, glückliche Momente lang in ihren Händen gehalten hatte.

Snape saß bereits mit der unvermeidlichen Tasse Kaffee am Lehrertisch, und sein Verhalten, als Tamara den Raum betrat und auf den Tisch zuging, bestätigte nur ihre Befürchtung. Obwohl er bemerkt hatte, dass sie eingetroffen war, hob er nicht den Blick, um sie anzusehen, sondern widmete sich weiter der Zeitung, die vor ihm lag.

Er trug, im Gegensatz zu den letzten zwei Tagen, seine übliche schwarze Kleidung, und wenngleich Tamara dieser Anblick vom Unterricht her vertraut war, wirkte er heute besonders steif und distanziert auf sie.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Tamara leise als sie sich zu ihm setzte.

„Morgen!", murmelte er, warf ihr einen kurzen zerstreuten Blick zu und vergrub sich wieder in seinem Zeitungsartikel.

„Soll ich mich bei dir vorstellen, oder kennst du mich noch?", fragte Tamara anklagend.

Snape reagierte weder bissig noch sonst in irgendeiner typischen Weise. Er griff nur über den Tisch und nahm ihre Hand, seine Augen blieben jedoch an der Zeitung haften.

Tamara schaute eine Weile irritiert zwischen seiner Hand und seinem, über die Zeitung gesenkten Gesicht hin und her.

„Was zum Geier...", begann sie schließlich, unterbrach sich jedoch sofort, als er den Kopf hob.

In seinem Blick lag ein Ausdruck, den sie noch nie bei ihm wahrgenommen hatte, und den ihr Unterbewusstsein – obwohl sie sich dagegen sträubte - sofort als Furcht deklarierte. Zudem wirkte er unnatürlich blass, trotz der leichten Bräunung, die seine Haut im Laufe der vergangen Wochen angenommen hatte.

„Was ist passiert!", fragte sie tonlos.

Statt einer Antwort, schlug er die Zeitung zu, drehte diese um und präsentierte Tamara die Schlagzeile:

SZENEN DES GRAUENS BEI DER QUIDDITCH-WELTMEISTERSCHAFT

Darunter prangte das funkelnde Schwarzweiß-Bild eines Totenschädels, aus dessen Mundhöhle eine Schlange hervorquoll. Das Gebilde, das aus tausenden von kleinen Sternen zu bestehen schien, schwebte über den dunklen Baumspitzen eines Waldes.

„Ist das...?", flüsterte Tamara.

„Das Dunkle Mal!", bestätigte Snape ihre unausgesprochene Frage.

Trotzdem Tamara natürlich sofort gewusst hatte, um was es sich handelte, da sie dieses Zeichen schon x-mal auf Snapes rechtem Unterarm gesehen hatte, verursachte seine Antwort ihr eine Gänsehaut.

„Und was... bedeutet das...?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Nichts Gutes auf jeden Fall!", sagte Snape belegt. Er erläuterte ihr in knappen Worten, was nach dem Endspiel der Qudditchweltmeisterschaft geschehen war.

„Heißt das etwa, ...ER ist wieder da?", fragte Tamara.

„Ganz so schlimm ist es noch nicht, denn das hätte ich sicher mitbekommen", sagte Snape mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen Arm, „aber es hat sicher seinen Grund, dass die Todesser es wagen sich so öffentlich zusammenzurotten. Immerhin hat es in den letzten vierzehn Jahren jeder, der auch nur ansatzweise mit dem dunklen Lord in Verbindung gebracht wurde, vehement abgestritten diesem Verein anzugehören, oder zumindest behauptet, er wäre dazu gezwungen worden.

„Du auch?", rutschte es Tamara heraus, bevor sie es verhindern konnte.

„Ich habe die Seiten gewechselt, BEVOR der dunkle Lord vernichtet wurde!", sagte Snape scharf.

„Aha! Und warum?", fragte Tamara, die sich von seinem Ton nicht einschüchtern lassen wollte.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache!", sagte Snape barsch.

„Tut es doch!", sagte Tamara stur. „Also – warum?"

„Das geht dich nichts an!", fauchte Snape und warf ihr einen Blick zu, der eine deutlich Warnung beinhaltete.

„Oh -Verzeihung!", sagte Tamara eisig. „Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich in deinem Leben ja nur eine kurze unbedeutende Nebenrolle spiele, die ja sowieso bald endet."

Snape schloss die Augen und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, während er gereizt und deutlich hörbar ausatmete.

„Hör auf damit!", sagte er bemüht ruhig, als er sie wieder ansah. „Das ist nun mal absolut nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, meine Vergangenheit vor dir auszubreiten!"

„Wann ist denn dann der richtige Zeitpunkt?", sagte Tamara schrill. „Morgen? Übermorgen vielleicht? Werde ich dich überhaupt je wiedersehen, wenn diese Woche vorbei ist?" Ihre Stimme hatte sich während dem Sprechen deutlich in die Nähe der Hysterie geschraubt.

Snape reagierte darauf, indem er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände nahm, und sie so zwang, ihn direkt anzusehen, wogegen sie sich zunächst leicht sträubte.

„Hör mir zu, Tamara!", sagte er beschwörend. „Ich würde alles dafür geben, dir diesen Schmerz ersparen zu können, aber es steht nicht in meiner Macht, es sei denn, ...du lässt zu, dass ich deine Erinnerungen ...verändere."

„Wage es nicht einmal daran zu denken!", flüsterte Tamara und sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Es wäre aber leichter...", versuchte Snape es noch einmal.

„NEIN!", sagte Tamara heftig.

Snape seufzte.

„Die Dinge sind nun mal so, wie sie sind!", fuhr er fort. „Ob wir uns nach dem Ende dieser Woche wiedersehen, hängt davon ab, wie sich die Lage entwickelt. Auf jeden Fall muss dir klar sein, dass ich gezwungen sein könnte, die Verbindung zwischen uns von einem Tag auf den anderen abzubrechen."

„Aber warum denn?", sagte Tamara verzweifelt. „Sag mir doch wenigstens warum das für uns beide so gefährlich sein sollte. Was für eine Aufgabe ist das, die du zu erfüllen hast, falls sich herausstellen sollte, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer wieder zurück kommt? Du stehst doch jetzt auf der richtigen Seite, und Hogwarts ist geschützt wie fast kein anderer Ort in Großbritannien – also worin genau besteht die Gefahr?"

Snape sah sie äußerst unwillig an.

„Meinst du nicht, ich habe ein Recht, das zu erfahren?", fragte Tamara leise.

„Schön!", sagte Snape nach einer Weile, aber er sah alles andere als begeistert aus. „Wenn du darauf bestehst – aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du dir einen Bannspruch von mir auferlegen lässt, der dich daran hindert, die Informationen, die du erhältst weiterzugeben."

„Aber sicher doch – ich bin gerührt, über so viel Vertrauen!", zischte Tamara.

„Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen zu tun!", verteidigte sich Snape.

„Ja, ja – ich weiß – du willst mich nur schützen", sagte Tamara ungeduldig. „Jetzt mach schon, verdammt noch mal!"

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und murmelte so gut wie tonlos vor sich hin. Tamara sah ihn gespannt an und für einen kurzen Moment kam ihr der Verdacht, dass er trotz ihrer deutlichen Weigerung versuchen könnte, ihr einen Vergessenszauber anzuhängen. Daher war sie, als er den Stab wieder senkte, paradoxerweise erleichtert, dass ihre Verzweiflung kein bisschen abgenommen hatte.

„Und?", fragte sie ungehalten, nachdem Snape noch immer keine Anstalten machte, sie über den näheren Sachverhalt seiner geheimnisvollen Mission aufzuklären.

Snape schien es trotz seiner Sicherheitsvorkehrungen immer noch nicht für eine gute Idee zu halten, sie einzuweihen.

„Wenn sich wirklich herausstellen sollte, dass der dunkle Lord es geschafft hat, irgendwie am Leben zu bleiben", begann er zögernd, „und der Fall einträte, dass er wieder genug Macht erlangt, um Schaden anzurichten..."

„Ja?", sagte Tamara ungeduldig.

„...und es nicht gelänge, ihn vorher zu erledigen", fuhr Snape fort, „was anzunehmen ist, denn er wird sich mit Sicherheit nicht so leicht erwischen lassen - dann..."

„Was dann?", rief Tamara, der diese Ausführungen viel zu lange dauerten. „Musst DU dann unbedingt an vorderster Front stehen, um ihn zu bekämpfen?"

„...dann werde ich zu ihm zurückkehren!", sagte Snape.

Tamara starrte ihn mit entsetzt aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Zumindest wird er glauben, dass ich zu ihm zurück gekehrt bin!", sagte Snape. „Und er wird denken, dass ich Dumbledore für ihn ausspioniere, während ich genau das Gegenteil davon tun werde, nämlich ihn ausspionieren um Dumbledore zu unterstützen."

„Warum musst ausgerechnet du das tun?", sagte Tamara erschüttert.

„Wer sonst?", sagte Snape. „Ich wüsste niemand in unseren Reihen, der diese Rolle glaubhafter spielen könnte als ich selbst. Außerdem habe ich eine nicht unerhebliche Schuld wieder gut zu machen, und ein Versprechen gegenüber Dumbledore einzulösen."

„Ich hasse Märtyrer!", zischte Tamara.

„Ich bin kein Märtyrer", sagte Snape ruhig. „Aber ich könnte mir selber nicht mehr ins Gesicht schauen, wenn ich mich meiner Verpflichtung entziehen würde."

„Und diese Sache ist wichtiger als ...alles andere?", fragte Tamara verzweifelt.

„Ja!", sagte Snape ohne zu zögern.

Tamara schluckte und versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihr angesichts dieser klaren Aussage in die Augen traten.

„Aber du hast doch selber gesagt, dass man noch gar nicht weiß, ob er tatsächlich zurückkehrt", sagte sie, sich an den letzten Strohhalm klammernd, der einen Ausweg zu ermöglichen schien, „und so lange das gar nicht sicher ist, kannst du doch dein Leben führen wie bisher. Und vielleicht ist das alles...", sie warf einen angewiderten Blick auf den Zeitungsartikel, „...ja nur Panikmache, ein übler Scherz von ein paar Spinnern um sich wichtig zu machen."

„Es sind einige Dinge passiert in den letzten Jahren, die darauf hinweisen, dass etwas anderes dahintersteckt...", sagte Snape.

„Aber das sind doch reine Vermutungen!", unterbrach ihn Tamara zornig.

„...und seit einiger Zeit häufen sich diese Anzeichen", sagte Snape unbewegt.

„Und was sind das für Anzeichen?", fragte Tamara.

„Ich habe ...seltsame Träume...", begann Snape, als er schon wieder unterbrochen wurde.

„Du hältst also Träume für sichere Vorboten, dass ER wieder zurückkehrt? TRÄUME?", rief Tamara außer sich.

„Das sind keine gewöhnlichen Träume", erklärte Snape, „eher schon fast Visionen – und aufgrund der intensiven geistigen Verbindung, die zwischen dem Lord und mir bestand, nehme ich das durchaus ernst."

„Ist das dein einziges Indiz?", sagte Tamara stur.

„Das dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm brennt in letzter Zeit häufig, und das ist ein sicheres Zeichen, dass auch die Kraft dessen, der es geschaffen hat zurückkehrt", sagte Snape tonlos.

Tamara fiel nichts ein, womit sie ihm diesbezüglich widersprechen konnte und so starrte sie nur wortlos und verzweifelt auf seinen Unterarm.

„Und wo ist nun für dich der Punkt, an dem du die Verbindung mit mir abbrechen würdest?", fragte sie nach einer Weile. „Dann, wenn du weißt, dass du IHM gegenübertreten musst?"

„Spätestens dann – eigentlich aber schon vorher", sagte Snape knapp.

„Aber wir könnten uns doch heimlich treffen – und von Anfang an dafür sorgen, dass niemand etwas von unserer Beziehung erfährt", sagte Tamara rebellisch.

„Der dunkle Lord wird mir – und auch niemand anderem - nicht einfach auf gut Glück vertrauen", sagte Snape ungehalten. „Wenn ich ihm gegenüber trete, und das auch überlebe, dann wird er als Erstes meinen Geist durchwühlen, und jeden Gedanken, der ihm brauchbar erscheint an die Oberfläche zerren. Und ich möchte nicht, dass er DICH dort findet, denn es wäre ihm sicher sehr willkommen, sich mit diesem Wissen, und den Möglichkeiten, die sich daraus ergäben, meiner Loyalität zu versichern."

„Aber was ist mit den ganzen anderen Gedanken", fragte Tamara, „zum Beispiel mit denen, die dich sofort als Dumbledores Spion entlarven?"

„Ich kann meinen Geist verschließen, in einem gewissen Rahmen, ohne dass er es merkt", sagte Snape, „aber sehr stark emotional geprägte Gedanken lassen sich nicht so ohne weiteres verschleiern."

Tamara dachte einen Moment nach und sah ihn dann wieder bestürzt an.

„Aber die Gedanken an mich sind doch auch da, wenn Du mich nicht mehr triffst...", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Nein...", sagte Snape.

„Heißt das etwa, du wirst dir selber mit einem Vergessenzauber behelfen?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Nein – nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt!", sagte Snape. „Ich werde meine Gedanken in ein Denkarium ablegen, ein spezielles Gefäß, das für diesen Zweck erfunden wurde, soweit bis du nur noch als flüchtige Erinnerung in meinem Kopf existierst."

„Du wirst mich ...ablegen?", fragte Tamara mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja – und ich fürchte, ich werde ein sehr großes Denkarium brauchen!", sagte Snape und streichelte mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange.

„Heißt das, du wirst dann nicht mehr wissen, was du für mich empfindest?", fragte Tamara bestürzt.

„Doch – das Gefühl bleibt da, nur die Gedanken sind weg", sagte Snape.

Tamara sah ihn geringfügig erleichtert an.

„Aber dieses ganze Szenario wird doch eigentlich erst dann nötig, wenn sich herausstellt, dass es ernst wird", sagte sie dann. „Das bedeutet doch, dass wir uns bis dahin treffen können – zumindest heimlich."

„Das war so", seufzte Snape, „bis zu diesem Ereignis bei der Weltmeisterschaft."

„Aber du sagtest doch...", fuhr Tamara ihn an.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich schon vorher meine Fühler in gewissen Kreisen ausstrecken muss", unterbrach Snape sie, „einerseits um herauszufinden, was vor sich geht aber auch um meine eventuelle Rückkehr glaubhaft gestalten zu können – das würde auch definitiv meine Überlebenschance erhöhen. Außerdem dürfte es für dich schwierig sein, heimlich hier rein zu gelangen – Hogwarts ist von zu vielen Menschen bevölkert, als dass man etwas zuverlässig geheim halten könnte – und ich werde nur selten von hier weg können."

„Warum das denn?", stöhnte Tamara.

„Dumbledore holt im nächsten Schuljahr jede Menge Fremde ins Schloss, weil er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, die Tradition des trimagischen Turniers wieder aufleben zu lassen", sagte Snape und erläuterte ihr dann kurz die Bedingungen, unter denen dieses Turnier stattfinden würde.

„Und das ist der Grund, warum du nicht weg kannst – weil Besucher von den anderen beiden Schulen hier sein werden?", fragte Tamara ungläubig.

„Es sind ein paar nicht sehr vertrauenswürdige Gestalten dabei", erklärte Snape, „Und außerdem muss ich auf unseren Helden aufpassen."

„Auf wen?", fragte Tamara.

„Potter! Du weißt schon – der Bengel, der überlebt hat", knurrte Snape.

„Ja sicher! Harry Potter! Du scheinst den Jungen aber nicht besonders ins Herz geschlossen zu haben", bemerkte Tamara.

„Nein! Wenigstens dazu kann mich niemand zwingen!", sagte Snape bitter.

Tamara schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor sie fortfuhr.

„Werden wir uns nun, nachdem ich Hogwarts verlassen habe, noch sehen können oder nicht", fragte sie heiser.

„Ich muss zuerst mit Dumbledore reden", sagte Snape ausweichend.

„Musst du ihn etwa um Erlaubnis fragen?", fauchte Tamara.

„Nein – ich werde ihn nach weiteren Informationen fragen", sagte Snape scharf, „und mich mit ihm beraten, ob es angebracht ist, bereits jetzt vorbeugend Kontakt zu ehemaligen Todessern aufzunehmen."

„Und wenn er das noch nicht für nötig hält – wirst du dich dann mit mir treffen?", bohrte Tamara weiter.

„Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor, alleine in einer eigenen Wohnung zu leben?", fragte Snape skeptisch, anstatt ihr zu antworten. „Innerhalb des Auroren-Ausbildungscamps wäre dein Schutz ausreichend gewährleistet, genauso wie hier in Hogwarts, aber außerhalb... das wird deinen Vater doch mit Sicherheit auf die Barrikaden treiben. Oder schließt ‚_alleine leben_' für dich automatisch zwei, drei Leibwächter mit ein? Vielleicht könntest du ja sogar ‚_Niki_'dafür gewinnen", fügte er boshaft hinzu.

„Sehr witzig!", schnaubte Tamara. „Wenn ich ‚_alleine_' sage, dann meine ich auch alleine! Ich bin in diesem Land bei Weitem nicht so gefährdet, wie mein Vater es gerne darstellt, und nachdem Sascha jetzt wieder zu Hause leben wird und ich nur noch für mich alleine verantwortlich bin, werde ich die gutgemeinten aber erdrückenden väterlichen Fesseln endlich abstreifen, bevor ich daran ersticke."

„Du willst also tatsächlich ganz alleine leben – völlig ungeschützt?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Eine Wohnung kann man absichern", sagte Tamara, „und ansonsten habe ich vor, mich völlig frei zu bewegen, wie andere Menschen auch. Ich werde nicht meine Freiheit zugunsten der Sicherheit opfern - dafür ist das Risiko nicht hoch genug."

„Weiß denn dein Vater schon von dieser revolutionären Anwandlung?", fragte Snape interessiert unter heftigem Einsatz der Augenbrauen.

„Ja – er weiß es!", fauchte Tamara - wütend, dass er sie nicht ernst zu nehmen schien.

„Und was sagt er dazu?", fragte Snape weiter.

„Er tobt – aber es wird ihm nichts nützen!", sagte Tamara energisch.

„Du probst also tatsächlich den Aufstand!", sagte Snape anerkennend, doch zu Tamaras Ärger wurde dieses Lob von einem ironischen Lächeln begleitet.

„Schön, dass dich das so begeistert!", schnaubte sie. „Du hast immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet! Wenn sich herausstellt, dass die Lage noch nicht so ernst ist, dass du als ... ‚_Undercoveragent_' tätig werden musst – wirst du dich dann noch mit mir treffen, nachdem ich Hogwarts verlassen habe?", fügte sie hinzu und versuchte, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu imitieren, was angesichts ihrer zitternder Stimme jedoch die Wirkung leicht verfehlte.

„Hast du eigentlich vor, heute morgen einen Hartnäckigkeits-Rekord aufzustellen?", fragte Snape barsch.

„Antworte!", sagte Tamara im gleichen Ton, was ihr einen ziemlich unfreundlichen Blick einbrachte.

„Ja, verdammt, dann werde ich mich mit dir treffen", sagte Snape ungehalten, „vorausgesetzt du legst tatsächlich Wert darauf und siehst nicht doch noch vorher ein, dass es wesentlich vernünftiger wäre, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen würden."

Tamara atmete auf – die Erleichterung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Du wirst ja nicht weit weg sein", sagte Snape in einem etwas versöhnlicherem Ton, „und wenn's hier tatsächlich brennt, bin ich schnell wieder zurück."

Tamara legte die Arme um seinen Hals und ließ ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken.

„Trotzdem wäre es vermutlich einfacher", knurrte Snape, „und vor allem wesentlich sicherer, gleich einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, und nicht erst abzuwarten bis es unbedingt nötig ist."

„Das ist doch Bockmist, Severus!", murmelte Tamara ungerührt, und kuschelte sich wohlig an ihn.

Nach dem Frühstück erzählte Tamara Snape, wo sie ihrer Meinung nach bei der Vorbereitung auf die Prüfung noch seine Unterstützung gebrauchen konnte, und wenig später saßen sie nebeneinander über die Bücher gebeugt, wobei nach kürzester Zeit der übliche Lehrer-Schüler-Zwist wieder ausbrach.

„Das Beste wird sein, wir gehen gleich runter in den Kerker, und du braust diesen Trank", schnauzte Snape Tamara an, als sie eine unzureichende Antwort auf eine Frage gab, „damit du selber siehst, was dabei rauskommt, wenn du einen der Arbeitsschritte einfach auslässt."

„Ist ja schon gut!", pflaumte Tamara zurück. „Ich habe es nur übersehen! Okay?"

„Du solltest es trotzdem ausprobieren", stänkerte Snape, „nur um sicher zu gehen, dass du auch WIRKLICH kapiert hast, worauf es bei diesem Rezept ankommt."

„Ob wohl deine regulären Schüler allmählich schon Albträume bekommen, bei dem Gedanken, nächste Woche wieder deine reizenden Unterrichtsmethoden genießen zu dürfen?", fragte Tamara süßlich.

„Ich würde es ihnen von Herzen gönnen!", sagte Snape samtig.

„Gibt es unter deinen Schülern eigentlich nicht auch ein paar die du magst?", fragte Tamara neugierig.

„Ich mag prinzipiell keine Schüler", schnarrte Snape. „Hatten wir das nicht geklärt?"

Tamara verdrehte die Augen.

„Gibt es wenigstens welche, die intelligent genug sind, um deinen überzogenen Anforderungen zu entsprechen?", fragte sie spitz.

„Vereinzelt!", sagte Snape. „Aber das macht sie nicht zwangsläufig sympathisch."

„Ist dieser Harry Potter einer von denen?", fragte Tamara.

„Potter ist eine Katastrophe!", sagte Snape und verzog das Gesicht. „Nicht mehr als durchschnittlich begabt und außerdem stinkfaul. Seine Freundin, eine Muggelgeborene, von der er auch gerne abschreibt, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergibt, hat wirklich was auf dem Kasten - aber die ist schon wieder so gescheit, dass es kaum auszuhalten ist."

„Dir kann man es aber auch nicht recht machen", sagte Tamara vorwurfsvoll.

„Dieses Mädchen weiß auf alles und jedes eine Antwort!", fuhr Snape fort. „Ich glaube, es wäre mittlerweile schon schwierig, in unserer Bibliothek ein Buch zu finden, in das sie ihre neugierige Nase noch nicht gesteckt hat. Wenn ich im Unterricht eine Frage stelle, ist sie die erste, die ihre Hand oben hat. Und wenn niemand anderes die Antwort geben kann, und ich sie aber trotzdem nicht dazu auffordere, wird ihr Arm immer länger und länger, und sie beginnt zu zappeln und zu hopsen. Hin und wieder hält sie es nicht aus, und gibt ihre Meinung unaufgefordert zum Besten, wofür sie dann natürlich umgehend eine entsprechende Rüge von mir erhält. Ich habe die Methode, sie zu ignorieren beinahe perfektioniert in den letzten drei Jahren."

„Du bist unmöglich!", sagte Tamara kopfschüttelnd.

„Willst du immer noch, dass wir uns wiedersehen, nach dieser Woche?", fragte Snape lauernd.

„So leicht wirst du mich nicht los!", sagte Tamara grinsend.

„Hartnäckiges Biest!", sagte Snape, und beugte sich zu Tamara hinüber, die ihm bereitwillig entgegen kam.

Gerade, als sich ihre Lippen schon fast berührten, erklang ein dezentes Räuspern von der Tür her und Tamara und Snape fuhren aufgeschreckt auseinander.

Professor Dumbledore hatte soeben die große Halle betreten, und direkt neben ihm, locker an seinem Arm eingehakt, Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore war nicht anzusehen, ob er etwas von dem Beinahe-Kuss mitbekommen hatte – er zwinkerte nur freundlich, als er und seine Begleiterin auf den Tisch zukamen – aber McGonagall grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, was eigentlich nicht unbedingt ihrem Naturell entsprach, und damit eher Anlass zur Besorgung gab.

„Tamara, Severus, wie schön, sie wohlbehalten wieder zu sehen!", sagte Dumbledore herzlich und klopfte beiden freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Ich hoffe es geht in Ordnung, dass ich unsere Ankunft nicht extra noch einmal angekündigt habe", fügte er lächelnd hinzu. „Ich dachte, es wäre eine nette Idee, sie damit zu überraschen."

„Ich glaube, das ist uns gelungen!", sagte McGonagall unüberhörbar amüsiert, was ihr einen scharfen Blick von Snape einbrachte.

„Hallo Tamara!", sagte McGonagall freundlich, und nickte Tamara zu. „Severus!", fügte sie deutlich kühler und mit einem sehr knappen Nicken hinzu.

„Albus, Minerva ich freue mich, sie beide wiederzusehen", sagte Tamara lächelnd, während Snape etwas murmelte, dass entfernt nach einer Begrüßung klang, knapp nickte und mit verschränkten Armen missmutig auf die beiden Ankömmlinge starrte.

„Wir wollen euch nicht weiter stören – beim, äh ...Lernen", sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. „Wir sehen uns beim Mittagessen!"

Er schnappte sich McGonagalls Arm und klemmte ihn aufbruchsbereit wieder unter den seinen.

„Was würdest du gerne zu Mittag essen, meine Liebe?", fragte er, und sah sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an.

„Hühnchen!", sagte McGonagall wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Das passt zu dem, das ich mit Severus zu rupfen habe."

Snape zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch und legte zum Zeichen seiner Unschuld bestürzt eine Hand auf die Brust.

„Ich denke, das wird ein sehr aufregendes Tischgespräch werden", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Bis später dann!", fügte er hinzu und marschierte dann mit McGonagall am Arm zur Tür hinaus.

„Verdammt!", knurrte Snape, als sich die Tür hinter den Beiden geschlossen hatte.

„Wirst du Ärger kriegen, wegen der Manipulation von Minervas Gedächtnis?", erkundigte sich Tamara.

„Ach das!", sagte Snape abfällig. „Sie wird sich ein wenig aufplustern und herumgackern, Albus wird mir einen kleinen Vortrag halten, ich werde etwas Zerknirschung heucheln, und das war's. Was mir nicht behagt, ist der Gedanke an die Vorstellung die du und ich vor den Beiden gegeben haben."

„Das ist doch nicht so schlimm", sagte Tamara. „Minerva ist überaus vertrauenswürdig und Albus ist ohnehin über jeden Zweifel erhaben – und wenn du sie bittest, Stillschweigen über unsere Beziehung zu bewahren, werden sie sich sicher daran halten."

„Es geht nicht um Stillschweigen!", sagte Snape ungehalten. „Es geht darum, dass sie es wissen!"

„Himmel noch mal – was ist denn daran so schlimm, Severus?", sagte Tamara genervt.

„Das geht niemanden außer dir und mir etwas an!", maulte Snape.

„Was ist schon dabei, wenn Menschen, die dir nahe stehen, darüber Bescheid wissen?", sagte Tamara unwirsch. „Wahrscheinlich freuen sich die Beiden nur für uns."

„Darauf könnte ich gut verzichten!", sagte Snape trotzig.

„Du bist stur wie ein Maulesel!", sagte Tamara kopfschüttelnd.

„Willst du nun in den Kerker gehen und diesen Trank brauen, oder reicht dir meine Beschreibung, an welcher Stelle dir der Kessel um die Ohren geflogen wäre?", sagte Snape übergangslos.

„Vielen Dank! Deine Erklärung genügt mir vollauf!", sagte Tamara pampig.

„Wenn du bei der Prüfung nicht dein Hirn zusammenkratzt und eine so ungenügend durchdachte Antwort gibst, dann sehe ich schwarz für deinen Abschluss", sagte Snape giftig.

„Schon gut! Es ist angekommen! Du kannst aufhören, mich fertig zu machen!", gab Tamara reichlich angefressen zurück.

Es ging noch den ganzen Vormittag so weiter und als die Mittagszeit näher rückte, und sie beschlossen, mit der Wiederholung des Stoffs aufzuhören, war Tamara sowohl um einiges Wissen als auch um einige Aggressionen reicher.

Auch Snape wirkte geladen, was aber wohl eher auf den Umstand zurückzuführen war, dass ihn der Überfall von Dumbledore und McGonagall noch immer wurmte.

„Gehst du mit raus, die Füße vertreten?", fragte Tamara, in der Hoffnung, die Wogen etwas glätten zu können, bevor sie den Beiden beim Mittagessen wieder begegnen würden.

„Nein! Ich werde in den Kerker verschwinden und dort bleiben!", sagte Snape. „Wenn du am Nachmittag noch mal meine Unterstützung wünschen solltest kannst du ja runter kommen."

„Was soll das heißen, ‚_dort bleiben_'? Dumbledore und McGonagall erwarten uns beide zum Mittagessen", sagte Tamara misstrauisch die Stirn in Falten legend.

„Sie sind es gewohnt, dass ich solche Erwartungen nicht immer erfülle", sagte Snape ungerührt. „Außerdem kannst du ihnen ja Gesellschaft leisten."

„Wenn du es wagst, dich vor diesem Zusammentreffen zu drücken, nachdem sie uns vorhin nun mal in einer etwas verfänglichen Situation erwischt haben, dann werde ich ihnen alles haarklein berichten, was zwischen uns vorgefallen ist", sagte Tamara drohend, „und ich meine wirklich ALLES. Wenn's sein muss, male ich sogar noch Skizzen dazu – zum besseren Verständnis!"

Snape sah sie an, wie vom Donner gerührt und schien abzuwägen, wie viel davon sie ernst gemeint haben konnte.

„Könntest du dir unter diesen Umständen eventuell doch vorstellen, mit uns gemeinsam Mittag zu essen?", fragte Tamara süßlich.

„Du erpresserisches kleines Miststück!", knurrte Snape.

„Ich schätze mal, das heißt ja!", sagte Tamara gelassen und stand auf. „Kommst du jetzt mit raus, oder schmollst du erst noch eine Runde?"

„Treib es nicht zu weit!", zischte Snape, der sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte, und ihr nun frontal und drohend in die Augen sah.

„Und wenn doch? Was tust du dann mit mir?", gurrte Tamara verführerisch und strich mit der Spitze ihres Mittelfingers aufreizend über seine Wange hinunter zu seinem Mund, wo sie die Furche um den Mundwinkel nachzeichnete, die sich durch seinen biestigen Gesichtsausdruck vertieft hatte.

Snape nahm ihre Hand und versenkte seine Zähne kurz und schmerzhaft in ihrem Handballen, während er sie für einen Moment heftig an sich presste und gleichzeitig einen Schritt rückwärts, bis an die Tischkante schob.

„Wenn nicht die Gefahr bestünde, dass hier gleich wieder zwei ungebetene Zuschauer auftauchen, wüsste ich schon, was ich mit dir mache", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, und allein seine Stimme verursachte ihr eine wohlige Gänsehaut.

Gleich darauf ließ er sie ohne Vorwarnung los, und Tamara kam fast auf dem Tisch zu liegen, bevor sie das Gleichgewicht wieder erlangte.

„Es ist wirklich ein Jammer, dass dir diese Option nicht zur Verfügung steht!", sagte sie grinsend. „Komm doch mit raus – vielleicht finden wir ja irgendwo ein verschwiegenes Eck, um wenigstens ungestört zu knutschen."

„Ich kenne viele solche Stellen!", sagte Snape geheimnisvoll. „Die unzähligen Schüler die ich dort erwischt und deren unzüchtige Tätigkeiten ich natürlich sofort unterbunden habe, können ein Lied davon singen."

„Ist das war? Du jagst wirklich junge verliebte Pärchen aus ihren heimlichen Verstecken?", fragte Tamara mit großen Augen.

„Natürlich! Das ist eines meiner liebsten Hobbies!", sagte Snape boshaft.

„Du bist wirklich herzlos!", schnaubte Tamara.

„Ein Grund mehr, keine Beziehung mit mir haben zu wollen", sagte Snape.

„Netter Versuch!", sagte Tamara, „und jetzt lass uns gehen! Ich bin schon gespannt, zu welchem der verschwiegenen Plätzchen du mich führst."

Als sie nach einer halben Stunde - und einer kleinen Runde im Garten, bei der sie einige der beliebtesten Verstecke der Schüler aufgesucht hatten – die Halle wieder betraten, warteten Dumbledore und McGonagall schon auf sie.

Der Schulleiter sah ihnen sehr wohlwollend entgegen, als sie auf den Tisch zugingen, McGonagall jedoch setzte eher eine grimmige Miene auf, wobei sich bei näherem Herankommen herausstellte, dass diese ausschließlich Snape galt, denn als Tamara sich setzte schenkte die ältere Dame ihr ein kurzes, freundliches Lächeln.

„Bevor wir essen hätte ich da noch gerne eine Sache mit ihnen geklärt, Herr Kollege", sagte sie gleich darauf in scharfem Ton zu Snape, kaum dass dieser ebenfalls Platz genommen hatte.

„Aber gerne, Frau Kollegin! Ich stehe ihnen zu Verfügung!", sagte Snape mit ausgesucht samtiger Stimme.

„Ich will es kurz machen", sagte McGonagall barsch. „Wagen sie es nicht noch einmal, mein Gedächtnis zu manipulieren, sie heimtückische Natter!"

Auch Dumbledore - der scheinbar schon gewusst hatte, welches Problem sie ansprechen würde - hatte nun ein sehr ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt, wenn er auch gleich darauf wieder mit seinen Mundwinkeln zu kämpfen hatte, angesichts Snapes Bemühungen, völlig fassungslose und ungläubige Überraschung vorzutäuschen.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden!", sagte Snape und Tamara kam nicht umhin, die nahezu perfekt gespielte Aufrichtigkeit zu bewundern, die er dabei an den Tag legte.

„Teufel noch mal - sie wissen genau wovon ich rede!", fauchte McGonagall.

Snape tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken.

„Meine Freundin Tessy, bei der ich die Ferien verbracht habe, war sehr überrascht, als ich neulich vom meinem Besuch auf Hogwarts, am selben Abend noch zurückkehrte", sagte McGonagall schneidend. „Sie war ganz sicher, das ich geplant hatte, hier zu übernachten und erst am nächsten Tag zurück zu kommen – und von einer Mitternachtsparty, die sie angeblich organisieren wollte, wusste sie seltsamerweise auch rein gar nichts."

Lauernd sah sie Snape an, der immer noch sein Pokerface aufgesetzt hatte und nicht mal ansatzweise schuldbewusst wirkte.

„Na ja...", sagte er gedehnt, „nachdem ihre Freundin mit ihnen die Schulbank gedrückt hat, dürfte sie ja auch nicht mehr die Jüngste sein – da muss man ihr wohl nachsehen, dass sie manchmal etwas durcheinander bringt. In dem Alter kommt das schon mal vor."

„Also das ist ja wohl das Letzte!", schnaubte McGonagall entrüstet. „Wie können sie sich erdreisten, so über meine Freundin zu reden."

„Na schön!", sagte Snape plötzlich nachgiebig und reumütig dreinblickend. „Ich gebe es ja zu! Eigentlich denke ich eher, dass SIE da etwas durcheinander gebracht haben, aber ich wollte ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, Frau Kollegin, und ich dachte, das wäre die schonendste Methode sie auf den Umstand aufmerksam zu machen, dass das, was sie mir da so unüberlegt und voreilig unterstellen, höchstwahrscheinlich auf simple altersbedingte Vergesslichkeit zurückzuführen ist."

McGonagall sah aus, als würde sie ihm jeden Moment an die Gurgel gehen doch bevor sie auf diese Unverschämtheit etwas erwidern konnte, ergriff Dumbledore das Wort.

„Severus!", sagte er, und es klang durchaus nicht unfreundlich, aber dennoch sah Snape nicht mehr ganz so ungerührt drein wie bisher.

„Albus?"

„Könnte es sein", sagte Dumbledore sanft, „dass sie in einem Anflug von Verärgerung über Minervas unerwarteten Besuch, ganz spontan die moralischen Grundsätze, denen wir alle unterliegen – zumindest diejenigen, die auf der richtigen Seite stehen und etwas Ehrgefühl besitzen – beiseite geschoben, und eine kleine Veränderung an ihren Erinnerungen vorgenommen haben?"

Snape seufzte, sah dem Schulleiter jedoch weithin direkt in die Augen.

„Jetzt, wo Sie es erwähnen...", sagte er nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, so könnte es eventuell gewesen sein."

„Ich gehe mal davon aus", sprach Dumbledore weiter, „dass sie sich der Tragweite eines solchen Handelns bewusst sind, und den Folgen, die daraus entstehen können? Wenn wir uns jetzt schon nicht gegenseitig trauen können, wird es schwierig werden, es im Ernstfall zu tun - es wird sich negativ auf unseren Zusammenhalt auswirken, und uns damit schwächen", fügte er eindringlich hinzu.

Snape verzog keine Miene.

„Ich traue ihm ohnehin nicht!", zischte McGonagall, die immer noch sehr aufgebracht wirkte.

„Das solltest du aber, Minerva – er ist unsere größte Hoffnung, neben Harry", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

Tamara kam es so vor, als ob die Professoren ihre Anwesenheit total vergessen hätten. Um noch möglichst viel von der interessanten Wendung mitzubekommen, die dieses Gespräch nahm, verhielt sie sich ganz ruhig und blieb dezent im Hintergrund.

Als hätte Dumbledore ihre Gedanken gelesen, wandte er sich mit einem Mal an sie.

„Es kommt ihnen sicher befremdlich vor, was hier zur Sprache kommt, Tamara", sagte er behutsam, „aber nachdem ich den starken Eindruck habe, dass sie Severus wesentlich näher stehen, als ich es zu hoffen gewagt hatte, dass ihm jemals ein Mensch nahe steht, gehe ich davon aus, dass sie über einige Dinge schon Bescheid wissen, und verstehen, von was die Rede ist."

Tamara nickte stumm und Snape ließ ein ungehaltenes Schnauben hören. Die Richtung, die dieses Gespräch nun aufgrund Dumbledores Bemerkung nahm, passte ihm offensichtlich absolut nicht.

„Ich zöge es vor, dieses Thema - wenn es schon unbedingt sein muss - mit ihnen unter vier Augen zu erörtern", sagte er eisig aber mit zornig funkelnden Augen an Dumbledore gewandt.

„Das können wir nachher gerne noch tun, mein lieber Freund", sagte Dumbledore bedächtig, „aber zuerst möchte ich gerne von ihnen hören, welche Gedanken sie sich noch zum Thema: ‚_Versehentliche Anwendung eines Gedächtniszaubers an Kolleginnen und Mitstreiterinnen im Kampf gegen das Böse_' gemacht haben."

Snape senkte kurz den Kopf und als er ihn wieder hob, schien er sich erneut völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben.

„Ich gebe zu, das war... nicht ganz korrekt", sagte er emotionslos.

„Nicht ganz korrekt?", zischte McGonagall. „Das war eine bodenlose Schweinerei!"

„So könnte man es auch nennen", sagte Snape ungerührt.

„Würden sie es eventuell über sich bringen, Severus, sich bei Minerva zu entschuldigen, damit wir die Sache abhaken können?", fragte Dumbledore, nun mit einer winzigen Andeutung von Ungeduld in der Stimme.

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape an McGonagall gewandt. „Ich entschuldige mich!" Allerdings schaffte er es mühelos, diese Worte derart arrogant und abschätzig auszusprechen und sie überdies mit einem perfekt dazu passenden Blick zu garnieren, dass McGonagall augenblicklich wieder in die Offensive ging.

„Geht das auch ein bisschen glaubhafter?", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Ich versichere ihnen hiermit meine erhebliche Zerknirschung über das ungeheuerliche Verbrechen, das ich an ihrem werten Gehirn beging", sagte Snape, wobei er kein bisschen weniger überheblich klang, als vorher.

„Nun – unser junger Kollege hat sich für sein impulsives Fehlverhalten entschuldigt", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend, bevor McGonagall Snape ihre Meinung über seine angebliche Zerknirschung mitteilen konnte, „und ich denke, mehr können wir nicht erwarten."

McGonagalls Blick nach zu urteilen, war sie damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden, sie beugte sich jedoch mit missbilligend zusammengepressten Lippen dem Willen des Schulleiters.

„Nachdem wir dieses Thema nun abgeschlossen haben", sagte Dumbledore, woraufhin er sich wieder Tamara zuwandte, „und ich das andere Thema, das vorhin angeschnitten wurde, auf Severus Wunsch hin mit ihm alleine besprechen werde, möchte ich ihnen - bevor wir dann endlich mit dem Mittagessen beginnen - nur noch eine Sache sagen, Tamara – es tut mir wirklich unendlich leid, dass die Voraussetzungen für bestimmte Menschen, ein normales, erfülltes Leben zu führen, einfach nicht gegeben sind."

Bei dieser Andeutung ließ er es dann auch bewenden und schnipste einmal kurz mit den Fingern, woraufhin sich der Tisch mit gebratenem Hühnchen und anderen Köstlichkeiten füllte.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt..._


	24. Chapter 24

_Fanfiction-net hat mich gestern mal wieder nicht hochladen lassen! °grummel° Aber heute hab' ich es geschafft - allerdings in einem anderen Format- ich hoffe, das stört Euch nicht!_

_Weiter geht's! In diesem Kapitel stellt sich heraus, ob Snape seinen „Ferienjob" gut erledigt hat! _;)

**Kapitel 24 – Prüfungen**

Mit einem dicken Lehrbuch über Verteidigung auf dem Schoß saß Tamara seit geraumer Zeit im Garten, unter einem ihrer Lieblingsbäume, und wartete. Hin und wieder versuchte sie seufzend einen neuen Anlauf, sich auf die Zeilen vor ihren Augen zu konzentrieren, aber jeder neue Versuch scheiterte daran, dass ihre Gedanken unweigerlich zu Severus zurückkehrten. Er war nach dem Mittagessen mit Dumbledore in dessen Büro gegangen und Tamara hatte ein fürchterlich flaues Gefühl im Magen, bei der Vorstellung, dass dort vielleicht gerade das Urteil über ihr weiteres Schicksal gesprochen wurde.  
Unruhig sah sie immer wieder zum Eingang des Schlosses hinüber, in der Hoffnung, dass Snape zu ihr kommen würde, wenn er dieses Gespräch hinter sich gebracht hatte. Bei näherer Betrachtung kamen ihr jedoch Bedenken. Eigentlich wäre es viel typischer für ihn, sich erst einmal zurückzuziehen, und die unvermeidliche Befragung durch sie damit hinauszuzögern.  
Entschlossen, dies nicht zuzulassen, erhob sie sich und machte sich energischen Schrittes auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Als sie dort vergeblich an seine Wohnungstür geklopft und mehrere Minuten lang gewartet hatte, stieg sie die Treppe wieder hinauf und schlug, nachdem sie sich in der Eingangshalle unschlüssig ein paar mal um sich selber gedreht hatte, schließlich seufzend den Weg zum Büro des Direktors ein. Sie würde sich irgendwo unauffällig so platzieren, dass sie den steinernen Wasserspeier, hinter dem die Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Räumen lag, im Auge behalten konnte, damit sie Severus nicht verpasste, wenn er von dort herunterkam.  
In einer breiten Fensternische, von der aus sie einen guten Überblick hatte, machte sie sich es schließlich bequem und unternahm einige weitere vergebliche Versuche, sich wenigstens halbwegs aufmerksam ihrem Buch zu widmen.

Nach einer knappen halben Stunde hatte das Warten ein Ende – der Wasserspeier schwang zur Seite und heraus kam Snape. Tamara sprang aus ihrer Nische und lief ihm – nun absolut nicht mehr unauffällig – entgegen um dann, noch einige Schritte von ihm entfernt, stehen zu bleiben. Snape sah sie zunächst überrascht und auch etwas ungehalten an, seine Züge wurden jedoch merklich weicher, als er die Anspannung und die Angst wahrnahm, die ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben standen.  
„Und?", sagte sie heiser, weder fähig, auch nur ein Wort mehr aus ihrer plötzlich trockenen Kehle hervorzupressen, noch in der Lage, weiter auf ihn zuzugehen.  
„Die Lage ist ernst!", sagte Snape ruhig. „Aber noch nicht so ernst, dass wir den Kontakt zueinander sofort nach deiner Abreise abbrechen müssten"  
Mit einem befreienden kleinen Aufschrei flog Tamara in seine Arme.  
„Was aber nicht heißt, dass es nicht jederzeit so weit sein kann", brummte Snape etwas unwillig, um die Rührung zu kompensieren, die er angesichts ihrer überschwänglichen Begeisterung empfand.  
Tamara ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken – beide Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen strahlte sie ihn weiter glücklich an.

Äußerst überrascht war sie jedoch, als er die Augen genervt verdrehte, ihre Hände von seinem Nacken pflückte und einen Schritt zurück trat.  
Der Grund hierfür erschloss sich ihr allerdings sofort, als sie sich aufgrund seiner Blickrichtung umdrehte und McGonagall zielstrebig und amüsiert lächelnd auf sie zukommen sah.  
„Also ich muss schon sagen, Severus", sagte McGonagall schmunzelnd, als sie nahe genug herangekommen war, „ich hätte mir schon absolut nicht träumen lassen, das ich jemals in den Genuss kommen würde, sie in einer verfänglichen Situation mit einer Frau zu erwischen – aber zwei mal an einem Tag schlägt wirklich alle Rekorde"  
Tamara konnte nicht anders als grinsen, als sie auf Snapes angesäuerte Miene blickte, was seine Laune nicht gerade zu verbessern schien.  
„Es ist mir natürlich eine außerordentliche Freude, so einen erheblichen Beitrag zu ihrem Amüsement zu leisten, Frau Kollegin", sagte er ölig.  
„Ja – das glaube ich ihnen aufs Wort!", sagte McGonagall mit blitzenden Augen. „Man sieht ihnen die Begeisterung förmlich an"  
Snape schnaubte gereizt und warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu.  
„Aber jetzt lassen sie sich nicht weiter von mir stören", sagte McGonagall und zwinkerte Tamara vielsagend zu, „ich bin ohnehin auf dem Weg zu Albus, um organisatorische Dinge für das kommende Schuljahr zu besprechen."

Sie ging an den Beiden vorbei, drehte sich aber am Wasserspeier noch einmal um.  
„Haben sie eigentlich schon gehört, wer den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in diesem Jahr übernehmen wird, Severus?", fragte sie mit leicht boshaftem Unterton.  
„Ja, ich habe es bereits gehört! Der durchgeknallte Auror!", sagte Snape verächtlich. „Was für eine Bereicherung für unsere Schule"  
„Da bin ich ausnahmsweise ihrer Meinung!", seufzte McGonagall. „Aber Albus hält es nun mal für eine gute Idee. Sie kennen Alastor Moody von früher, nicht wahr?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Ja, ich kenne ihn!", knurrte Snape, und sein Ton machte deutlich, dass er nicht vorhatte diesen Umstand näher zu erläutern.  
„Hm!", machte McGonagall verständnisvoll. „Dann werde ich jetzt mal rauf gehen! Wir sehen uns später!", fuhr sie fort, öffnete den Wasserspeier mit dem derzeitigen Passwort – Lakritzschnecke – und stieg die Stufen der Wendeltreppe empor.  
„Ich kann's kaum erwarten!", sagte Snape ironisch, kaum dass sie nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
„Das habe ich gehört, Severus!", erklang McGonagalls Stimme gedämpft von oben.

„Lernst du wieder mit mir?", fragte Tamara Snape, als sie gemeinsam den Flur hinunter gingen.  
„Hast du immer noch nicht genug von meinen Lehrmethoden?", zog Snape sie auf.  
„Ich werde nie genug von dir haben!", sagte Tamara gefühlvoll.  
„Mit solchen Aussagen wäre ich an deiner Stelle etwas vorsichtiger", sagte Snape grinsend, „schließlich kennst du mich ja nur von meiner guten Seite – ausgeglichen und in entspannter Ferienlaune"  
„Entspannte Ferienlaune...", wiederholte Tamara nachdenklich, „hm, ja... jetzt, wo du's sagst ...eindeutig"  
„Ich muss dich warnen - ganz so umgänglich bin ich normalerweise nicht", sagte Snape bedauernd.  
„Vergiss es, Severus! Ich lass mich nicht vergraulen!", sagte Tamara lächelnd.

Sie verbrachten den Nachmittag gemeinsam und natürlich gerieten sie sich wieder in die Haare, bei der Wiederholung des Lehrstoffes für Verteidigung – aber mit etwas Anderem hatte ohnehin keiner von beiden ernsthaft gerechnet.  
Richtig zu eskalieren drohte die Lage jedoch später am Abend.  
Sie hatten gemeinsam mit McGonagall und Dumbledore gegessen und waren anschließend noch einige Zeit in der Halle sitzen geblieben, bei einer lebhaften Unterhaltung zu viert, die wider Erwarten relativ harmonisch verlaufen war. Dumbledore hatte viel über das geplante Trimagische Turnier erzählt und über die anderen beiden Zaubererschulen, die er dazu eingeladen hatte. McGonagall und Snape hatten sich zwar mitunter gegenseitig mit kleinen ironischen Spitzen und Seitenhieben traktiert, aber auch das war durchaus in einem angenehmen Rahmen geblieben.

Als sie jedoch später alle gemeinsam die Halle verließen, um sich in ihre jeweiligen Privaträume zurückzuziehen, wandte sich Snape der Kerkertreppe zu, wogegen sich die drei anderen bereits auf den ersten Stufen der aufwärtsführenden Treppe befanden. Tamara, die sich gerade mit McGonagall unterhielt, hob überrascht den Kopf, als er ihnen eine gute Nacht wünschte, und sich daran machte, die ersten Stufen hinabzusteigen.  
„Wärst du bitte so nett, mich zu meinem Quartier zu begleiten, Severus?", fragte sie schnell, noch bevor er verschwinden konnte.  
Snape drehte sich um und starrte sie finster an, verkniff sich jedoch einen Kommentar, warf McGonagall, deren Mundwinkel schon wieder verdächtig zuckten, und Dumbledore der sich bemühte unbeteiligt auszusehen, jeweils einen warnenden Blick zu, und stieg dann wortlos die Stufen wieder hoch, um sich ihnen anzuschließen.  
Als die beiden Anderen sich verabschiedet hatten und in Richtung ihrer eigenen Wohnungen abgezweigt waren, warf Tamara dem schweigend neben ihr gehenden Snape einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Der jedoch sah stur geradeaus und ignorierte sie völlig.

Vor Tamaras Wohnungstür angekommen, begannen sie gleichzeitig zu sprechen.  
„Severus...", sagte Tamara einlenkend.  
„Gute Nacht!", sagte Snape barsch, drehte sich um und ging davon, ohne sie auch nur noch einmal anzusehen.  
Er war erst ein paar Meter weit gekommen, als Tamara neben ihm auftauchte. Sie sprach ihn nicht an, sondern ging nur schweigend neben ihm her, als wäre dies selbstverständlich.  
„Was soll das?", fauchte Snape.  
„Nachdem du so nett warst, mich zu begleiten, tue ich jetzt dasselbe für dich!", sagte Tamara gelassen.  
„Sehr freundlich – aber nein, danke!", sagte Snape giftig.  
„Severus! Es tut mir leid, wegen vorhin", lenkte Tamara ein. „Das war sehr undiplomatisch von mir"  
„Ich hasse es, so vorgeführt zu werden!", schnaubte Snape.  
Tamara sah ihn erstaunt an. Dass er so offen zugab, mit etwas nicht klarzukommen, war recht ungewöhnlich für ihn. Die Tatsache, dass ihre Beziehung zueinander nun nahezu halböffentlich geworden war, schien ihm mehr zu schaffen zu machen, als sie angenommen hatte.  
„Es tut mir leid – das wollte ich wirklich nicht!", sagte sie leise. „Es ist mir einfach so rausgerutscht! Danke, das du trotzdem mit hochgegangen bist"  
„Wie wär's, wenn du nachdenken würdest, bevor du den Mund aufmachst?", brummte Snape, aber er klang schon bei weitem nicht mehr so aufgebracht.  
„Ich werde mich bemühen, aber versprechen kann ich dir nichts!", sagte Tamara zerknirscht und schob unauffällig ihre Hand in die seine. Einen Moment lang befürchtete sie, er würde sie abweisen, doch er umschloss ihre Finger mit sanftem Druck.  
„Eigentlich ist es doch auch gar nicht so schlimm, wenn Dumbledore und McGonagall wissen, dass wir die Nacht miteinander verbringen", sagte sie schließlich von seiner Geste ermutigt. „Vermutlich hatten sie ohnehin nichts anderes erwartet"  
„Hm ...kann schon sein!", sagte er unwirsch. „Aber trotzdem musst du es ihnen nicht noch zusätzlich auf die Nase binden"  
„Na ja – mehr als vorher wissen sie ja deswegen auch nicht – schließlich habe ich sie nicht eingeladen uns Gesellschaft zu leisten", sagte Tamara schmunzelnd.  
„Dumbledore weiß alles!", sagte Snape in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, wie lästig ihm diese Tatsache war. „Es würde mich nicht mal besonders wundern, wenn ich über die Schulter zurückblicken würde - während ich mit dir im Bett sehr intensiv beschäftigt bin - und er mir, am Fußende stehend, zuzwinkern würde"  
„Eine wirklich reizende Vorstellung", gluckste Tamara, „auch wenn so etwas vermutlich nicht unbedingt lustfördernd wäre"  
Mittlerweile waren sie vor Snapes Wohnung angekommen. „Darf ich auch wirklich mit reinkommen?", fragte Tamara lächelnd, als er die Tür öffnete.  
„Wenn du schon mal da bist – warum nicht", schnarrte Snape.  
Kurze Zeit später waren die Meinungsverschiedenheiten vergessen, und sie fielen, in eine leidenschaftliche Umarmung verstrickt, aufs Bett – allerdings nicht, ohne vorher einen kurzen Kontrollblick auf das Fußende zu werfen.

Die nächsten beiden Tage verliefen ereignislos, wenn man einmal davon absah, dass Snape Tamara hin und wieder prophezeite, dass sie die Prüfung nicht bestehen würde, wenn sie ihre chaotischen Gedankengänge nicht sortierte, bevor sie eine Antwort gab.  
Dass Tamara und Snape die Halle fast jedes mal gemeinsam betraten und auch verließen, akzeptierten Dumbledore und McGonagall mittlerweile ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, und auch, dass sie sich offensichtlich gemeinsam am Abend zurückzogen, rief keinerlei amüsierte Reaktionen mehr hervor. Die melancholischen Blicke und das leise Seufzen, die ihnen sowohl der Schulleiter, als auch seine Vertreterin manchmal hinterherschickten, registrierte allerdings weder Tamara noch Snape.

Am Donnerstagmorgen trafen die Prüfer ein, und wenig später auch ein Herr vom Ministerium, der in der Abteilung für die Aurorenausbildung tätig war, und berechtigt, die weiteren Konditionen mit Tamara zu besprechen. Er hatte gebeten, der Prüfung beiwohnen zu dürfen, um sich ein erstes Bild von der neuen Bewerberin machen zu können.  
Professor Slughorn und Professor Sullivan begrüßten Tamara kurz, bevor sie sich in die große Halle begaben, wo schon Dumbledore und Snape auf sie warteten – wobei Slughorn ein paar Bemerkungen über Tamaras Vater und dessen bemerkenswerten Bekanntheitsgrad in Osteuropa fallen ließ – und Mister Hewitt, der Ministeriumsbeauftragte, folgte den beiden, nachdem er Tamara freundlich zugezwinkert und ihr viel Glück gewünscht hatte.

Unruhig trat Tamara vor den geschlossenen Flügeltüren von einem Bein aufs andere und wartete darauf, hineingerufen zu werden.  
McGonagall, die die Herren am Eingang in Empfang genommen hatte, kam zu ihr und legte beschwichtigend ihre Hand auf Tamaras Arm.  
„Sind sie sehr nervös?", fragte sie mitfühlend.  
„Ja – ein bisschen schon!", sagte Tamara. „Ein bisschen sehr, um ehrlich zu sein"  
„Bald haben sie es hinter sich", sagte McGonagall beruhigend. „Mir wäre es lieber, ich hätte es noch ganz weit vor mir", rutschte es Tamara heraus, „dann müsste ich nicht weg von hier..." Tamara senkte den Kopf. „...und von ihm", fügte sie leise hinzu.  
McGonagall seufzte laut und vernehmlich.  
„Ich weiß!", sagte sie behutsam, und tätschelte etwas hilflos Tamaras Arm. „Ich wünsche euch beiden von ganzem Herzen eine gemeinsame Zukunft – und ich wünschte, ich könnte ihnen guten Gewissens sagen, dass die Chancen gut dafür stehen...", fügte sie leise hinzu. „Aber immerhin ist ja noch nichts passiert, was Severus zu einem Leben als Einsiedler zwingen würde", fuhr sie, den Rücken straffend, optimistisch fort, „und solange dem so ist, werden sie sich ja sehen können, wenn auch längst nicht so oft, wie sie gerne würden"  
Ein heiseres „Ja!" war alles, was Tamara hervorbrachte – die rührende Art, in der McGonagall versuchte, ihr Trost zuzusprechen, kratzte gewaltig an ihrer Fassung.  
„Wann werden sie Hogwarts denn verlassen?", fragte McGonagall.  
„Sonntag Abend, denke ich", krächzte Tamara. „Meine Ausbildung fängt gleichzeitig mit dem neuen Schuljahr an, also Montag nächster Woche, und auf Wohnungssuche werde ich erst gehen, wenn ich das erste Mal frei habe"  
„Dann haben sie ja – heute mitgezählt noch vier Tage lang Zeit, sich voneinander zu verabschieden", sagte McGonagall sanft.  
Tamara nickte heftig, während sie die Tränen zurückhielt.

McGonagall, der langsam dämmerte, dass ihr Tröstungsversuch nicht gerade die richtige Vorbereitung auf die Prüfung darstellte, die jeden Moment losgehen konnte, bemühte sich, das Gespräch auf ein weniger tragisches Thema umzuleiten.  
„Severus ist sich sehr sicher, dass sie diese Prüfung bestehen", sagte sie. „Ich glaube fast, sie sind die bestvorbereitetste Schülerin, die Hogwarts jemals gesehen hat!", fügte sie übermütig hinzu.  
„Und warum bin ich dann so verdammt nervös?", sagte Tamara und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.  
„Kopf hoch! Sie machen das schon!", sagte McGonagall energisch.  
„Danke Minerva!", sagte Tamara und atmete tief durch.

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Snape kam heraus. „Es ist soweit! Du kannst hineingehen!", sagte er zu Tamara.  
Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen nahm er sie, obwohl seine Kollegin daneben stand, in die Arme, und zog sie kurz an sich.  
„Zeig's ihnen!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab, und sie dann zu McGonagall schob, die schon an der Tür stand.  
„Kommst du nicht mit rein?", fragte Tamara mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.  
„Nein! Die beiden Herren, die dem Prüfungskomitee angehören, sind der Meinung, ich könne vielleicht versuchen, dich zu beeinflussen", sagte Snape, bemüht, sich die Verärgerung hierüber nicht allzu sehr anmerken zu lassen. „Mein Ruf ist einfach nicht der allerbeste"  
„Wirklich ungeheuerlich, ausgerechnet ihnen zu unterstellen, sie würden Gedanken manipulieren", sagte McGonagall ironisch. „Kommen sie, Tamara! Sie sollten die Herren Prüfer nicht unnötig warten lassen"  
Tamara warf Snape einen letzten unglücklichen Blick zu und betrat dann zusammen mit McGonagall die Halle.

Die Mitglieder des Prüfungskomitees – Dumbledore, Slughorn und Sullivan - saßen nebeneinander an einem langen Tisch. An einer der Stirnseiten hatte Mister Hewitt Platz genommen und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, neben Dumbledore, ließ sich Minerva nieder.  
Für Tamara war ein kleinerer Tisch reserviert, der in circa drei Metern Abstand, gegenüber aufgebaut war.  
Als sie sich dort hinsetzte, fühlte sie sich schlagartig an eine Gerichtsverhandlung erinnert.  
Dumbledore lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, bevor er das Wort ergriff.  
„Wir haben uns darauf geeinigt, das Prüfungsverfahren in ihrem Fall ein wenig zu verkürzen – die Vorschriften lassen uns hier zum Glück ein wenig Spielraum – das heißt, sie werden in beiden Fächern eine kurze schriftliche Prüfung ablegen und gleich anschließend jeweils den etwas längeren praktischen Teil, bei dem sie einige Fragen mündlich beantworten, und einen, von Professor Slughorn ausgewählten Trank herstellen werden, beziehungsweise einige Übungen absolvieren werden, die Professor Sullivan für sie vorbereitet hat. Wenn die ganze Sache vorüber ist, wird Mr. Hewitt eventuell noch ein paar Fragen an sie richten wollen, was aber dann nicht mehr zur Prüfung zählt, sondern in Verbindung mit ihren vorherigen Leistungen bereits eine Art Aufnahmetest für die Aurorenausbildung darstellt"  
Dumbledore ließ seinen gütigen blauen Augen, in deren Ausdruck die Weisheit von Jahrhunderten zu liegen schien, einen Augenblick lang auf Tamara ruhen, und es kam ihr vor, als ginge dabei ein Teil seiner ruhigen Zuversichtlichkeit auf sie über.  
„Sind sie bereit?", fragte er dann.  
„Bereit!", gab Tamara zurück und lächelte ihn dankbar an.  
Slughorn, ein dicker, älterer glatzköpfiger Mann mit einem beeindruckenden Walrossbart wedelte daraufhin theatralisch mit seinem Zauberstab, und auf ihrem Tisch erschien ein mehrseitiger Fragebogen.  
„Eine halbe Stunde dürfte genügen!", sagte Slughorn beiläufig und wandte sich dann Dumbledore zu, augenscheinlich um ein Gespräch über interessantere Themen als Zaubertrank-Prüfungen zu beginnen.  
Verblüfft stellte Tamara fest, dass sie von diesem Gespräch nicht eine Silbe mitbekam, denn es schien nun ein Dämpfungszauber über ihrem Platz zu liegen, und sie wurde von der irritierenden Vorstellung heimgesucht, unter einer großen Käseglocke zu sitzen. Aber immerhin konnte sie sich dadurch ungestört auf die Beantwortung des Fragebogens konzentrieren, über den sie sich nun auch sofort hermachte.  
Die Fragen waren, im Vergleich zu dem, was ihr Snape in den letzten Wochen abverlangt hatte, nicht übermäßig schwer zu beantworten und die kleinen Fallstricke, die Slughorn hier und da eingestreut hatte, sprangen ihr sofort ins Auge. Kurz vor Ablauf der Zeit war sie damit fertig, und legte die Feder zur Seite.  
Die restlichen Minuten verbrachte sie damit, sich etwas zu entspannen und die Anderen zu beobachten. Dumbledore wurde als erstes darauf aufmerksam, dass sie die Arbeit beendet hatte. Er schien jedoch zu spüren, dass ihr die kleine Pause ganz gut tat – daher machte er niemanden darauf aufmerksam, bis Slughorn selber auf die Uhr sah und sein Augenmerk wieder auf Tamara richtete.  
„So! Nun kommen wir zum praktischen Teil dieser Abschlussprüfung in der hohen Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens", sagte dieser feierlich, nachdem Dumbledore den Dämpfungszauber entfernt hatte.  
In der folgenden Stunde bekam Tamara zunächst ein Rezept für einen Zaubertrank ausgehändigt, und nachdem Slughorn ihr etliche Fragen über Herkunft und Wirkungsweise der verschiedenen notwendigen Zutaten gestellt hatte, wurde ihr alles Nötige zur Verfügung gestellt, um diesen Trank nun herzustellen.  
Es war ein Heiltrank, der die üblen Halluzinationen milderte, die bei vielen Zauberern aufgrund allzu häufigen Apparierens über weite Strecken auftraten. Der Trank, musste wegen der diversen unerwünschten Nebenwirkungen, die er leider hatte, mit äußerster Präzision hergestellt werden, vor allem im Hinblick auf die Dosierung der einzelnen Komponenten. Es war eines der Rezepte gewesen, bei der Snape sie so lange gequält hatte, bis ihr Ergebnis exakt dem entsprach, was er erwartete. Sie nahm sich vor, ihrem strengen Lehrmeister für diese vorausschauende Vorbereitung später gebührend zu danken.

Slughorn hatte nichts auszusetzen gehabt, an ihren Antworten. Die Fallen, die er ihr gestellt hatte, waren aufgrund Snapes Übungsmarathon von der letzten Woche, keine große Überraschung für Tamara gewesen. Snape schien sehr genau gewusst zu haben, wie Slughorn einzuschätzen war. Auch Tamaras fertiggestellter Trank entlockte dem Zaubertränke-Prüfer ein anerkennendes Nicken.  
„Ich muss schon sagen, Miss Ogareff", sagte er überrascht, „das war wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Leistung. Wenn ihre schriftlichen Arbeit ebenso perfekt aussieht, haben sie gute Chancen auf die Bestnote.  
„Danke Professor Slughorn! Ich hatte auch einen guten Lehrer!", sagte Tamara und lehnte sich erleichtert in ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
„Sie dürfen nun eine kleine Pause machen", sagte Dumbledore und nickte ihr freundlich zu. „Wenn sie sich bitte in fünfzehn Minuten wieder hier einfinden würden!"

Erfreut stand Tamara auf und verließ so eilig, wie es gerade noch vertretbar war den Saal. In der Eingangshalle ließ sie suchend den Blick umherwandern. Eigentlich hatte sie im Stillen gehofft, dass Severus hier auf sie warten würde, und dass er nicht hier war versetzte ihr einen kleinen aber scharfen Stich der Enttäuschung.  
Egal – eine Viertelstunde würde locker ausreichen um in den Kerker hinunter und wieder herauf zu laufen. Sie hatte gerade ein paar Meter in Richtung Kerkertreppe zurückgelegt, als eine Hand sie plötzlich hinter die Säule zog, an der sie eben vorbei ging. Er war also doch da – nicht unmittelbar vor der Tür, und somit für jeden der herauskam sichtbar, aber trotzdem so, dass er von seinem Platz aus alles im Blick hatte. Ein warmes Gefühl der Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit durchströmte Tamara.  
„Du bist da!", sagte sie glücklich und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Korrekt!", sagte Snape und schob sie ein Stück von sich weg, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Und – wie ist es gelaufen, bis jetzt?", fragte er unübersehbar angespannt, obwohl er versuchte, seine Stimme möglichst neutral klingen zu lassen.  
„Perfekt ist es gelaufen!", sagte Tamara strahlend. „Slughorn ist beeindruckt von mir"  
„Das will ich ihm aber auch geraten haben!", brummte Snape.  
„Bist du jetzt wenigstens ein bisschen stolz auf mich?", fragte Tamara grinsend.  
„Das sage ich dir, wenn ich das Ergebnis weiß!", sagte Snape streng.  
„Spielverderber!", schnaubte Tamara.

Als sie nach Ablauf der Viertelstunde wieder den Saal betrat, zwinkerte ihr Slughorn vertraulich zu - wobei sein überdimensionaler Walrossbart lustig wackelte - was wohl bedeutete, dass auch ihr Fragebogen ihn nicht enttäuscht hatte.  
Nachdem Tamara Platz genommen hatte, ergriff Professor Sullivan das Wort, dessen äußeres Erscheinungsbild einen starken Kontrast zu seinem korpulenten Sitznachbarn darstellte. Er war groß und von hagerer Gestalt, sein langes Haar war fast völlig weiß und im Nacken zusammengebunden, was den Blick auf ein arrogant anmutendes, glattrasiertes, aristokratisches Gesicht freigab. Vom Alter her lag er vermutlich irgendwo zwischen Slughorn und Dumbledore, aber seine wachsamen grauen Augen machten Tamara sofort deutlich, dass sie es hier nicht mit einem harmlosen alten Mann zu tun hatte.  
„Wir beginnen nun mit der Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Miss Ogareff", sagte Sullivan und bewegte den Zauberstab unmerklich, woraufhin ein Pergament mit elegantem Schwung auf ihrem Tisch landete, „wobei sie auch hier den schriftlichen Teil zuerst absolvieren werden, denn die Erfahrung hat gezeigt, dass etliche Prüflinge des Schreibens nicht mehr so recht mächtig sind, nachdem sie den praktischen Teil hinter sich gebracht haben." Sowohl der Tonfall, als auch die in einem ironischen Satz verpackte Drohung, erinnerten Tamara so stark an Snape, dass sie sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht über das ganze Gesicht zu grinsen. Sie dankte Sullivan mit einem freundlichen Nicken und begann dann sofort seinen Fragebogen zu beantworten. Seine Fragen stellten sich als sehr viel anspruchsvoller heraus, als die von Slughorn. Tamara musste manche Formulierungen dreimal lesen, ehe sie verstand, worauf er hinaus wollte. Nachdem Dumbledore wieder die Maxi-Käseglocke über sie gelegt hatte, bekam Tamara nicht mit, worüber sich die Professoren unterhielten, aber sie hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, und als sie Kopf hob, ruhte tatsächlich Sullivans Blick abschätzend auf ihr. Tamara ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und arbeitete weiter, da der Zeitrahmen für die Beantwortung dieser Fragen ohnehin recht knapp bemessen war. Bei dem Gedanken, was Sullivan wohl im praktischen Teil mit ihr vor hatte, wurde ihr etwas flau im Magen, aber sie beschloss, sich auf keinen Fall von diesem Mann einschüchtern zu lassen.

Nachdem sie den ganzen Bogen ausgefüllt hatte, ließ sie die Feder fallen und bewegte ihre Finger um die verkrampften Muskeln etwas zu entspannen. Keine Minute später war die zugeteilte Zeit um und der Dämpfungszauber wurde entfernt.  
Danach begann Sullivan ihr Fragen zu stellen – eine geschickte Mischung von schnellen, geradlinigen, nahezu einfachen Fragen und äußerst hinterhältigen, zum Teil auch suggestiven Fragen, von denen einige ihr regelrecht den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieben. Sobald er auch nur eine winzige Unsicherheit, ein leichtes Zögern bei Tamara bemerkte, biss er sich an genau dieser Stelle fest, und löcherte sie unerbittlich. Dumbledore räusperte sich zwei mal auffällig laut, während der Befragung, wohl um Sullivan anzudeuten, das er über das Ziel hinausschoss, woraufhin dieser sich prompt zurücknahm, wenn auch mit deutlichem Bedauern in Blick und Ton.

Nachdem dieses Prozedere nun schon eine dreiviertel Stunde andauerte, und Tamara sich langsam vorkam, wie eine ausgepresste Zitrone, beendete Sullivan endlich sein Fragenbombardement.  
Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und ging um den Tisch herum auf Tamara zu, wobei er sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.  
„So, Professor Dumbledore! Nun wollen wir uns doch mal ansehen, welche grandiosen praktischen Verteidigungsvarianten ihr werter Zaubertränkeprofessor, seiner Schülerin beigebracht hat", sagte er spöttisch, wobei er das Wort ‚Zaubertränke' besonders deutlich betonte, was ihm einen missbilligenden Blick von Slughorn einbrachte. Dumbledore und McGonagall blieben recht gelassen, bei dieser Anspielung und Mister Hewitt beugte sich interessiert vor, um nichts von diesem, für ihn wohl interessantesten Teil der Prüfung zu verpassen.

Tamara erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und wartete auf weitere Anweisungen. Irritiert bemerkte sie, dass Sullivan ihr die geöffnete Hand hinstreckte. Wollte der Kerl etwa mit ihr tanzen?  
„Ihren Zauberstab, wenn ich bitten darf!", sagte Sullivan kalt lächelnd.  
Misstrauischen Blickes übergab Tamara ihm ihren Zauberstab und war sehr erleichtert, als Sullivan daraufhin, sowohl ihren als auch seinen Stab Dumbledore überreichte, der scheinbar beide auf vermeintliche Manipulationen überprüfte, bevor er sie zurückgab.  
Sullivan warf Tamara ihren Stab lässig zu – zum Glück schaffte sie es, ihn einigermaßen geschickt aufzufangen – und forderte sie schließlich mit einer Handbewegung auf, sich einige Meter vom Tisch entfernt ihm gegenüber aufzustellen. Beide verneigten sich knapp und nahmen anschließend Duellposition ein.  
Sekunden später versuchte Sullivan in Tamaras Geist einzudringen, und zwar so offensichtlich, dass sie ihn umgehend und mühelos mit einem imaginären Fußtritt wieder hinausbefördern konnte. Seine Augen blitzten interessiert auf und Tamara meinte, ein leichtes Zucken der Mundwinkel zu beobachten.  
Sehr lange konnte sie sich darüber allerdings nicht wundern, denn die nächsten Minuten war sie damit beschäftigt, die Flut von Flüchen abzuwehren, die er nun auf sie losließ. Sie wurde relativ gut damit fertig, denn das Tempo mit dem Sullivan vorging lag noch erheblich unter dem, mit dem Snape sie für gewöhnlich traktiert hatte.  
Nach einer Weile begann er, hin und wieder mit Verzögerung anzugreifen, was Tamara nützte um ihrerseits Flüche loszulassen, die ihr Prüfer allerdings mit geradezu beleidigender Lässigkeit abwehrte.  
Unerwartet - und diesmal ganz unspektakulär und dezent – versuchte Sullivan sich nochmals Zugang zu ihrem Geist zu verschaffen, und diesmal hatte sie erheblich Mühe, ihn davon abzuhalten, aber schließlich gelang es ihr. Sie hing noch kurz dem Gedanken nach, was eigentlich passieren würde, wenn er tatsächlich so weit gehen würde, ihre geistige Barriere zu durchbrechen – denn dass er es konnte, daran zweifelte sie keinen Moment - und er dort ganz spezielle Erinnerungen an Snape vorfinden würde, da schoss schon der nächsten Fluch aus Sullivans Zauberstab. Sie wehrte ihn mit einem Schildzauber ab und wartete bereits auf die nächste Attacke, als sie durch ein vertrautes Geräusch abgelenkt wurde - dem Flügelschlag einer großen Eule - und aus dem Augenwinkel eines dieser Tiere vor Dumbledore landen sah. In der selben Sekunde, als sie erkannte, dass es sich dabei um eine Eule ihres Vaters handelte, traf Sullivans Fluch sie frontal auf der Brust und sie wurde einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert.

Das nächste was sie zu sehen bekam, war Sullivans Gesicht, als er sich mit einem besorgten Ausdruck in selbigem über sie beugte.  
„Sind sie in Ordnung?", fragte er überraschend freundlich und streckte ihr die Hand hin.  
„Ich glaube schon!", sagte sie zögernd und ließ sich von ihm hoch helfen. „Da war eine Eule!", fügte sie hinzu, um ihre Unaufmerksamkeit erklären.  
„Eule hin, Eule her - im Ernstfall wären sie jetzt tot!", sagte Sullivan trocken.  
Tamara schluckte. „Sie haben Recht! Ich hätte mich nicht ablenken lassen dürfen!", sagte sie dann, ohne sich weiter zu rechtfertigen.  
Sullivan nickte und führte sie – immer noch ihre Hand festhaltend – zurück zu ihrer Ausgangsposition. Sie versuchte einen Blick auf Dumbledore zu erhaschen, der die Nachricht der Eule mittlerweile entrollt hatte, und gerade dabei war, sie zu lesen. Als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt, hob der Schulleiter den Kopf und sah ihr mit einem unergründlichen Ausdruck in die Augen, gab ihr jedoch mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, sie solle weitermachen.  
Halbwegs beruhigt wandte sich Tamara wieder Sullivan zu.  
Der schien der Meinung zu sein, dass sie sich nun genug duelliert hatten, und führte sie zu einem Holzkasten, den er eben mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs, aus einer Ecke in die Nähe des Tisches befördert hatte.  
„Eine nicht sehr schwierige Aufgabe!", kündigte er an, aber eine äußerst aufschlussreiche. Misstrauisch beäugte Tamara den Kasten, der zu wackeln begann, als Sullivan sich ihm näherte, und aus dem eine Art kleine Rauchwolke entwich, nachdem er das Ding geöffnet hatte, und zum Tisch zurückgetreten war.  
Einen Augenblick später nahm der Rauch Form an, und vor Tamara am Boden lag ein schwarzgekleideter Mann, in einer sehr unnatürlichen Körperhaltung. Es war eindeutig Snape und er war eindeutig tot. Der Schmerz, der in den Sekunden durch ihren Körper jagte, die ihr Verstand brauchte, um das, was da vor ihr lag als Irrwicht zu identifizieren und den Zauberstab darauf zu richten, raubte ihr fast den Atem und zwang sie in die Knie.  
„Riddikulus!", keuchte sie, und die Gestalt verwandelte sich wieder in eine graue Wolke, die sie zurück in die Kiste dirigierte, bevor sie den Deckel heruntersausen ließ.  
Sie erhob sich und blieb mit gesenktem Kopf stehen.  
Sullivan trat neben sie, und ließ die Kiste mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes wieder verschwinden.  
„Ich hoffe, es war aufschlussreich genug für sie!", sagte Tamara bitter, obwohl ihr pragmatischeres Ich ihr deutlich mitteilte, dass es nicht gerade eine blendende Idee war, sich mit dem Mann anzulegen.  
„Ja, das war es!", sagte Sullivan ruhig. „Sie haben trotz ihrer Angst und ihrem Entsetzen äußerst schnell und richtig reagiert"  
Tamara hob den Kopf, und sah ihm in die Augen, in denen zu ihrer Erleichterung, keine Häme stand, sondern - außer Ehrlichkeit - lediglich ein leiser Hauch von Ironie.  
„Langsam beginne ich diesen Professor Snape zu beneiden", sagte Sullivan lächelnd und so leise, dass nur Tamara ihn hören konnte.  
Tamara sah ihn erstaunt an, bevor sie sein Lächeln etwas zögernd erwiderte.

„Ich denke, damit sind wir am Ende dieser Prüfung angelangt", sagte Sullivan nun wieder laut. „Es sei denn, einer der anderen Professoren hat noch etwas hinzuzufügen"  
Slughorn verneinte und auch Dumbledore schüttelte sein weißbehaartes Haupt, während er Tamara mit einem stolzen, liebevoll-väterlichen Blick bedachte.  
Er blickte fragend zu Minerva die ebenfalls verneinte und dann zu dem Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, der die gesamte praktische Prüfung mit großer Aufmerksamkeit verfolgt hatte.  
„Haben sie noch Fragen an Miss Ogareff, Mister Hewitt?", fragte Dumbledore.  
„Was ich bisher gesehen habe, reicht mir vollauf!", sagte Hewitt. „Ich bin wirklich positiv überrascht. Allerdings würde ich den beiden Prüfern noch gerne ein paar Fragen stellen – verzeihen sie bitte, Miss Ogareff – in ihrer Abwesenheit"  
Tamara zuckte die Schultern und bemühte sich, dem unscheinbaren Mann, der ihr nicht sonderlich sympathisch war, möglichst freundlich anzulächeln, obwohl es sie natürlich wurmte, dass er sie praktisch hinauswarf.  
„Ich würde sagen, sie machen noch mal eine Pause", sagte Dumbledore mitfühlend. Kommen sie in einer halben Stunde wieder. Bis dahin steht das Ergebnis fest, und alles andere dürfte dann auch erledigt sein"  
Der Brief, den die Eule vorhin gebracht hatte lag immer noch vor ihm und Tamara zögerte einen Moment, und überlegte, ob sie ihn darauf ansprechen sollte, doch Dumbledore, der ihren Blick richtig gedeutet hatte, gab ihr durch ein dezentes Kopfschütteln zu verstehen, dass jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war.  
Tamara hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt, als Sullivan noch mal das Wort an sie richtete.  
„Bringen sie Professor Snape mit, wenn sie wiederkommen", sagte er. „Das Ergebnis dürfte sicher auch ihn interessieren."

Als Tamara die Eingangshalle betrat, kam ihr Snape schon vom anderen Ende her entgegen.  
„Wir haben eine halbe Stunde", sagte Tamara. „Lass uns ein wenig nach draußen gehen"  
Sie spazierten zum See hinunter und auf dem Weg berichtete Tamara von der Prüfung.  
„Sullivan war ein harter Brocken!", sagte sie. „Er hat versucht, mich einzuschüchtern"  
„Und? Ist es ihm gelungen?", fragte Snape.  
„Nein! Er hat sich dabei auch nicht geschickter angestellt, als du", sagte Tamara grinsend.  
„Na vielen Dank auch!", brummte Snape.  
Tamara erzählte weiter, wie die Prüfung verlaufen war, von Sullivans Anspielung, dass sie in diesem Fach nur von einem Zaubertränkeprofessor unterwiesen worden wäre, von seinen gemeinen Fragen, dem Duell und von seinen vergeblichen Versuchen, in ihren Geist einzudringen. Die Eule erwähnte sie auch, nur den Umstand, das sie diese erkannt hatte ließ sie weg, da sie zuerst von Dumbledore erfahren wollte, welcher Art diese Nachricht gewesen war. Zu guter Letzt berichtete sie noch in kurzen Worten von dem Irrwicht, und dass sie ihn sofort gebannt hatte, ohne jedoch näher darauf einzugehen, welche Gestalt er angenommen hatte, in der Hoffnung, Snape würde nicht danach fragen.  
„In was hat sich der Irrwicht verwandelt?", fragte er prompt und ließ ihre Hoffnungs-  
Seifenblase platzen.  
„In dich", seufzte Tamara.  
Snape runzelte verärgert die Stirn.  
„Und? War ich wenigstens extrem furchteinflößend?", fragte er kühl.  
„Nein – du warst extrem tot!", schnappte Tamara.  
„Oh!", sagte Snape tonlos.  
„Und das war ganz schrecklich!", sagte Tamara leise.  
Er nahm sie in den Arm.  
„Und trotzdem hast du den Irrwicht gleich erledigt", sagte er sanft, „ich bin beeindruckt"  
„Das war Sullivan auch", sagte Tamara, „und er hat gemeint, langsam würde er dich beneiden"  
Snape schnaubte und schob sie wieder von sich weg.  
„Dieser arrogante Mistkerl soll sich um seine eigenen Angelegenheiten scheren!", sagte er giftig.  
„Er hat mich übrigens gebeten, dich nach der Pause mit in die Halle zu bringen, weil dich das Ergebnis sicher auch interessieren würde", sagte Tamara betont beiläufig.  
„Wie gnädig!", knurrte Snape.  
„Weißt du, an wen Sullivan mich ganz stark erinnert?", fragte Tamara grinsend.  
„Nein – aber du wirst es mir sicher gleich mitteilen", sagte Snape ungehalten.  
„An dich!", sagte Tamara amüsiert.  
Snape betrachtete sie mit einem so angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck, dass sie nicht anders konnte als lachen.  
„Du wirst zugeben müssen, dass es da schon gewisse Parallelen gibt", sagte sie provozierend.  
„Ach was!", sagte Snape barsch. „Das meinst du bloß, weil es sich vermutlich so vertraut angefühlt hat, wieder mal mit dem Hintern auf dem Parkett zu landen"  
Tamara verdrehte die Augen.  
„Meinst du eigentlich, dass dieser Patzer sehr ins Gewicht fällt, im Bezug auf die Prüfungsnote?", fragte sie dann nachdenklich.  
„Wenn der Typ mir wirklich ähnlich ist, ja!", sagte Snape boshaft.  
„Du bist gemein!", sagte Tamara, lächelte ihn jedoch strahlend dabei an. Sie fühlte sich leicht und befreit, und im Moment gelang es ihr sogar, die nicht sehr hoffnungsvollen Zukunftsaussichten durch eine imaginäre rosarote Brille zu betrachten.

Als sie von ihrem Spaziergang zurückkehrten, standen die Anderen in der Halle verstreut und unterhielten sich – Slughorn mit Hewitt, der etwas genervt aus der Wäsche sah, und McGonagall mit Sullivan, wobei sich McGonagall offensichtlich prächtig amüsierte. Dumbledore stand etwas abseits. Er drehte sich um, als Tamara und Snape den Saal betraten, und gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
„Sie haben sicher schon erfahren, was ihre Schülerin geleistet hat, Severus", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.  
„Ja, das habe ich!", sagte Snape knapp. „Was werden sie wegen der Sache mit dem Irrwicht unternehmen"  
Tamara hob überrascht den Kopf.  
„Das habe ich schon erledigt!", sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. „Professor Slughorn und Mister Hewitt haben bereits eine etwas veränderte Erinnerung an diese Prüfungsaufgabe und Professor Sullivan ist absolut vertrauenswürdig, abgesehen davon, dass ich sicher nicht unbemerkt seinen Geist manipulieren könnte"  
„Käme auf einen Versuch an!", knurrte Snape.  
„Severus!", sagte Dumbledore tadelnd. Tamara konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte.  
„Ich fasse es nicht!", sagte sie zu Dumbledore. „Sie haben tatsächlich getan, was sie vor ein paar Tagen noch selber unmoralisch genannt haben"  
„Die beiden Herren müssen nicht unbedingt von ihrer Beziehung zu Severus wissen, meine Liebe", sagte Dumbledore gelassen, „und der Zweck heiligt eben manchmal die Mittel." Das Blitzen in seinen Augen erinnerte Tamara wieder einmal deutlich daran, dass Dumbledore wesentlich mehr war, als ein gütiger alter Mann. Außerdem wurde ihr dabei bewusst, dass Severus Wunsch, ihre Beziehung so gut es ging geheim zu halten, nicht aus der Luft gegriffen war, sondern scheinbar auch Dumbledore von der Notwendigkeit dieser Vorsichtsmaßnahme überzeugt war - was ihrer gerade noch so optimistisch anmutenden Stimmung einen empfindlichen Schlag versetzte.

Als sie alle wieder Platz genommen hatten – Snape hatte sich einen Stuhl herbeigezaubert, und neben Tamaras gestellt, bevor ihm jemand sagen konnte, wo er zu sitzen hatte – begann Dumbledore zu sprechen.  
„Meine liebe Tamara! Es freut mich außerordentlich, ihnen mitteilen können, dass sie beide Prüfungen mit Bravour bestanden haben. Die einzelnen Noten werden ihnen die jeweiligen Prüfer selbst mitteilen"  
„Horace?" Er machte eine auffordernde Handbewegung zu seinem Sitznachbarn Slughorn.  
Der begann eine gewichtige, langatmige Rede zu halten, in der er Tamaras Arbeit lobte und auch einige Male den Umstand erwähnte, dass der Mann, der ihr dies beigebracht hatte, schließlich bei ihm, Slughorn, gelernt hätte, und deren kurzer Sinn war, das Tamara die Zaubertränkeprüfung mit ‚Ohnegleichen' bestanden hatte.  
Tamara trat vor um sich ihr Zeugnis abzuholen, bekam von Slughorn ausführlich die Hand geschüttelt und ging wieder zu ihrem Platz zurück.

Sullivan begann ganz anders. Er wandte sich zunächst an Snape, der mit undurchdringlicher Miene neben Tamara saß.  
„Ich kann ja nun leider nicht behaupten, dass sie bei mir gelernt hätten, Professor Snape, und ich möchte auch lieber gar nicht so genau wissen, woher sie ihre Fähigkeiten in der Kunst der Verteidigung haben", sagte er mit einem gekonnt arroganten Lächeln, woraufhin Snape zwar kein deutliches Zeichen der Verärgerung sehen ließ, aber immerhin die Augen ein wenig mehr zusammenkniff, „aber ich kann und will keinesfalls abstreiten, dass sie ihrer Schülerin enorm viel beigebracht haben – meine Gratulation"  
Snape nickte gerade mal so sichtbar, dass es ihm nicht als offene Unhöflichkeit ausgelegt werden konnte, und gab Sullivans arroganten Blick mit mindestens ebensoviel Arroganz zurück.  
Sekundenlang starrten sich die beiden an, und Tamara musste sich bemühen, nicht laut aufzulachen, bei diesem wer-kann-hochnäsiger-schauen-Wettbewerb.  
Auch McGonagall schien sichtlich Freude an dieser Darbietung zu haben - sie zwinkerte Tamara unauffällig zu, was dieser natürlich noch ein höheres Maß an Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte. „Miss Ogareff - sie haben die schriftliche Prüfung nahezu fehlerfrei bewältigt", fuhr Sullivan schließlich fort, „bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten, wo sie ein wenig zu ungenau geantwortet haben. Den praktischen Teil haben sie zum großen Teil vorzüglich gemeistert. Sie haben sich nicht von mir aus der Ruhe bringen lassen - und das allein will schon einiges heißen – und ich war beeindruckt, von ihrer Reaktionsschnelligkeit und ihren mentalen Fähigkeiten. Allerdings haben sie sich ablenken lassen, und dadurch einen Fehler gemacht, der im Ernstfall schwerwiegende Folgen gehabt hätte"  
Er lehnte sich zurück und musterte Tamara eine Weile wohlwollend, wie es aussah, hauptsächlich um Snape zu ärgern - was ihm auch gelang, wie Tamara mit einem kurzen Seitenblick feststellte.  
„Eine Frage würde ich ihnen gerne noch stellen, Miss Ogareff", fuhr er schließlich fort. „Haben sie sich vorher schon einmal mit Okklumentik beschäftigt, oder sind ihre Fähigkeiten auf diesem Gebiet tatsächlich das Ergebnis dieser acht Wochen"  
„Ich habe das erst hier gelernt", sagte Tamara stolz.  
„Vier Wochen", sagte Snape trocken.  
Sullivan warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Okklumentik trainiert sie erst seit vier Wochen", sagte Snape, langsam und sich deutlich artikulierend, als würde er mit einem leicht Schwerhörigen reden.  
„Alle Achtung!", sagte Sullivan anerkennend. „Dafür haben sie sich aber außergewöhnlich gut zur Wehr gesetzt"  
„Es fiel mir aber auch wesentlich leichter, sie am Eindringen zu hindern, als Professor Snape", sagte Tamara, und im gleichen Augenblick erkannte sie, dass dieser Satz – vor allem, in Kenntnis der Sachlage - durchaus zweideutig ausgelegt werden konnte, was ihr ein kurzes wütendes Aufflackern in Snapes Augen auch umgehend bestätigte.  
„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen!", sagte Sullivan mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, wobei er seinen Blick von Tamara zu Snape hinübergleiten ließ. „Wie dem auch sei", fuhr er fort, nachdem er sich mehrere Sekunden lang an Snapes Gesichtsausdruck erfreut hatte, „sie haben diese Prüfung mit viel Erfolg bestanden, um genau zu sein, mit ‚Erwartungen übertroffen' – und seien sie versichert, das ist für meine Verhältnisse eine hervorragende Note, denn ein ‚Ohnegleichen' vergebe ich so gut wie nie"  
Er winkte sie zu sich, um die schriftliche Urkunde abzuholen. Nachdem er diese überreicht hatte, gratulierte Sullivan Tamara mit einem Händedruck.  
„Ich wünsche ihnen für ihren weiteren Lebensweg alles Gute", sagte er, „und lassen sie sich nicht durch unwichtige Dinge von den wichtigen ablenken"  
Tamara bedankte sich lächelnd und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück.

„So! Nachdem das erledigt wäre, ist es - denke ich - an der Zeit, etwas Essbares zu sich zu nehmen!", sagte Dumbledore aufgeräumt und erhob sich. „Sicher wollen die Herren sich vorher noch etwas die Füße vertreten! Minerva? Würdest du unseren Gästen bitte den Garten zeigen – in einer halben Stunde wird das Mittagessen bereit sein. Tamara, Severus? Würden sie bitte hier bleiben? Ich möchte noch etwas mit ihnen besprechen"  
Nachdem McGonagall mit den drei Herren den Saal verlassen und die Türe hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wandte sich Dumbledore mit besorgter Mine an Tamara.  
„Sie haben die Eule ja erkannt, Tamara", sagte er ernst, „und ich muss ihnen zu meinem Bedauern mitteilen, dass die Nachricht keine gute ist. Ich wollte sie nur in Ruhe ihre Prüfung beenden lassen, da sie im Moment ohnehin nichts tun können"  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Tamara, die schlagartig leichenblass geworden war, mit zitternder Stimme.  
„Ihr Vater hatte einen Schlaganfall!", sagte Dumbledore. „Er ist nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr", fügte er sofort hinzu, als sie ihn entsetzt anstarrte, „aber es wird wohl eine Weile dauern, bis er wieder der Alte ist. Sie werden gebeten nach Hause zu kommen – zumindest vorübergehend. Morgen früh holt sie jemand von hier ab"  
Tamara stand bewegungslos da. Sie sagte kein Wort - blickte nur mit weitaufgerissenen Augen ins Leere.  
Erst als Snape den Arm um sie legte, sie an sich zog und ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter barg, fing sie an kleine erstickte Schluchzer von sich zu geben.  
Was Dumbledore jedoch fast mehr erschütterte, als das Leid der jungen Frau, war der Umstand, dass sich ihre Verzweiflung in Snapes Augen widerspiegelte.

---

_Fortsetzung folgt...  
Ich weiß – ich bin gemein! Trotzdem würde ich mich über Reviews freuen!_ ;)


	25. Chapter 25 und Epilog

_Endlich habe ich es doch noch geschafft – das letzte Kapitel ist fertig! _:)

_Ich möchte mich noch mal ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die diese Geschichte mitverfolgt haben, vor allem natürlich bei den Lesern, die mir so viele wundervolle Reviews geschickt haben – Ihr habt mich wirklich angespornt, mein Bestes zu geben!_

_Aber jetzt will ich Euch nicht länger aufhalten! Taschentücher raus – und los geht's! _;)

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

---

**Kapitel 25 – Abschied**

Wie betäubt saß Tamara in Snapes Ledersessel vor dem Kamin und starrte die leere Feuerstelle an.

Sie hatte Dumbledore gebeten, sie bei den Gästen zu entschuldigen und Mister Hewitt – dem Mann vom Ministerium – die Situation zu erklären, und ihm auszurichten, sie würde mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen, wenn sie wusste wann, beziehungsweise ob sie überhaupt nach Großbritannien zurückkehren würde.

Snape hatte sie anschließend in seine Wohnung hinunter gebracht, ohne weitere Worte in diesem Sessel platziert, und war dann in seinem Labor verschwunden, vermutlich um irgendeinen Zaubertrank zu holen, der ihren gegenwärtigen Zustand lindern sollte.

Tatsächlich hatte er ein Glas, gefüllt mit purpurroter Flüssigkeit in der Hand, als er kurz darauf wieder zurückkam.

„Trink das!", sagte er, und hielt ihr das Zeug vor die Nase.

Tamara schüttelte den Kopf.

Snape seufzte vernehmlich, stellt das Glas aber auf dem Kaminsims ab, ohne einen weiteren Überredungsversuch zu unternehmen.

Stattdessen ging er vor ihr in die Hocke und nahm ihre beiden Hände in die seinen.

„Tamara!", sagte er mit beruhigender Stimme. „Versuch, die Sache positiv zu sehen. Immerhin hat dein Vater scheinbar gute Chancen, wieder gesund zu werden. Er hätte auch tot sein können."

„Ja!", sagte Tamara einsilbig und starrte weiter geradeaus.

„Und mit dieser Aurorenausbildung kannst du auch später noch anfangen", fuhr Snape fort. „Nachdem du vorhin da oben einen so guten Eindruck gemacht hast, werden sie dich auch nächstes Jahr noch aufnehmen."

„Ich verliere ein ganzes Jahr", sagte Tamara unbewegt.

„Was ist schon ein Jahr?", sagte Snape.

„Viel – wenn ich währenddessen in Russland sitze", sagte Tamara leise.

„Vielleicht geht es deinem Vater ja schon bald wieder besser, und du kannst früher zurückkehren", sagte Snape, und versuchte optimistisch dabei zu klingen..

„Ja – vielleicht!", sagte Tamara vage.

„Na komm schon!", sagte Snape nun leicht ungeduldig, weil es ihm nicht gelang, sie aus ihrer Lethargie zu reißen. „Es hilft nicht viel, in Selbstmitleid zu versinken! Du musst versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen!"

Endlich sah Tamara ihn an.

„Warum geht in meinem Leben immer alles schief?", sagte sie kläglich. „Immer wenn ich versuche, einen Schritt vorwärts zu machen, wirft es mich mehrere Schritte zurück."

In ihren Augen stand das Wasser schon wieder so hoch, dass Snape im ersten Augenblick wünschte, sie hätte doch lieber weiter in den Kamin gestarrt.

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht!", sagte er etwas unwirsch. „Immerhin hast du den ersten Teil deines Planes mit vollem Erfolg umgesetzt. Jetzt brauchst du nur noch ein bisschen Geduld, bis du dein zweites Ziel in Angriff nehmen kannst!"

„Es geht nicht nur um diese verdammte Ausbildung!", sagte Tamara mit zitternder Stimme. „Mehr als alles andere wollte ich bei DIR sein!"

„Das weiß ich doch", sagte Snape seufzend, „aber..."

„Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass es ohnehin besser ist, wenn wir uns nicht mehr sehen!", fauchte Tamara ihn plötzlich an.

„Das wollte ich nicht sagen!", verteidigte sich Snape.

„Was dann?", fragte Tamara misstrauisch.

„...wer weiß, für was es gut ist...?", sagte Snape vorsichtig.

„Das ist ein genauso idiotischer Satz!", zischte Tamara.

„Es tut mir ja auch leid!", sagte Snape hilflos.

„Wie schön!", sagte Tamara zynisch.

„Wirklich!", sagte Snape leise.

„Ich weiß!", flüsterte Tamara.

„Du weißt auch, dass ich nicht nach Russland apparieren kann?", fragte Snape.

„Ja! Das ist mir klar! Nicht auszudenken, wenn unterdessen Eure Lordschaft Hogwarts erobert, und Harry Potter zum Frühstück verspeist!", sagte Tamara giftig.

„Tamara!", sagte Snape missbilligend.

„Entschuldigung!", sagte Tamara nicht sehr überzeugend.

Snape erhob sich, lehnte sich an die Einfassung des Kamins, und sah mit verschränkten Armen auf sie herunter.

„Ich werde zu dir kommen!", sagte Tamara entschlossen. „Irgendwie kriege ich das schon auf die Reihe."

Snape sah sie mit einem nicht sehr überzeugten Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich weiß schon – ich darf nicht einfach hier hereinspazieren, mit einem Schild um den Hals: ‚_Ich bin Professor Snapes Geliebte' _", sagte Tamara pampig, „ich werde heimlich kommen, zu einem Ort, der dir angemessen erscheint. Ob, und wie du mich dann in deinen Kerker schleust ist deine Sache!"

„Das wirst du aber nicht all zu oft machen können", sagte Snape skeptisch.

„Wieso nicht?", schnappte Tamara. „Wenn ich vom häufigen Langstrecken-Apparieren Zwangsvorstellungen bekomme, ist das ja nicht so schlimm. Schließlich kann ich perfekt diesen Heiltrank dagegen herstellen. Und wenn ich irgendwann schon so irr bin, dass ich es nicht mehr kann, habe ich ja noch dich, Herr Zaubertränkeprofessor."

„Red' keinen solchen Blödsinn!", sagte Snape scharf. „Das gesundheitliche Risiko ist nicht so harmlos, wie du es darstellst, und der Trank mildert lediglich den Zustand, und heilt niemanden von seinen Halluzinationen."

„Das hört sich an, als legtest du keinen gesteigerten Wert darauf, mich wiederzusehen", sagte Tamara eisig.

„Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, das du ein solches Risiko eingehst", sagte Snape ebenso unterkühlt, „und ich lege keinen Wert darauf, Zeit mit einer Frau zu verbringen, die vom Langstrecken-Apparieren völlig durchgeknallt ist und womöglich extreme Zwangsvorstellungen hat."

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich gar nicht komme, ja?", blaffte Tamara ihn an.

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet!", knurrte Snape.

„Dann ist es ja gut!", fauchte Tamara. „Wie viel zeitlichen Abstand sollte ich denn einhalten, deiner Meinung nach", fügte sie in etwas neutralerem Ton hinzu.

„Nachdem zwischen deiner Ankunft und deiner Abreise kaum mehr als jeweils achtundvierzig Stunden liegen dürften, würde ich sagen, zehn bis zwölf Wochen", sagte Snape nachdenklich.

„ZEHN WOCHEN?", rief Tamara entsetzt. „Ist das dein voller Ernst?"

„Mindestens acht!", sagte Snape streng.

„Das ertrage ich nicht!", sagte Tamara verzweifelt, in deren Augen es schon wieder verdächtig schimmerte. „Dich nur alle zwei Monate zu sehen, und auch noch jederzeit damit rechnen zu müssen, dass es das letzte Mal ist – das ist..., das kann ich nicht..., das ist zu viel verlangt..." Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und tat das, wovor Snape schon die ganze Zeit gegraut hatte.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er die Sache in Angriff nahm. Er zog die heftig weinende Frau kurzerhand aus dem Sessel, hob sie hoch und trug sie ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer, wo er sich mit ihr zusammen auf das Bett sinken ließ.

Ohne sie anzusprechen – denn das wäre im Moment ohnehin sinnlos gewesen – hielt er sie einfach nur in den Armen, drückte sie an sich und streichelte sie, bis sie aufhörte, am ganzen Körper zu zittern und auch ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen allmählich abebbte.

„Macht dir denn das gar nicht zu schaffen?", fragte sie schließlich mit kläglicher, dünner Stimme, nachdem sie sich ausgiebig die Nase geputzt hatte.

„Doch! Aber es lässt sich nun mal nicht ändern", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Wie kannst du das einfach so hinnehmen?", begehrte Tamara auf.

„Was sollte ich denn deiner Meinung nach dagegen tun?", fragte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Zu Dumbledore gehen!", sagte Tamara mit Nachdruck.

„Um ihm was zu sagen?", fragte Snape.

„Um ihn zu bitten, dich von deiner Pflicht zu entbinden!", sagte Tamara forsch.

Snape warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Damit du hier weg kannst! Du könntest mich begleiten! Wir könnten uns gemeinsam ein neues Leben aufbauen", sagte Tamara ungeduldig.

„Damit ich mit dir nach Russland gehen kann? Als dein Schoßhund? Nein!", sagte Snape völlig beherrscht, aber dennoch in einem Ton, der die Endgültigkeit seiner Aussage bekräftigte.

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?", blaffte Tamara.

„Wie stellst du dir das überhaupt vor? Ich habe einen Beruf!", sagte Snape.

„Einen Beruf, den du hasst!", ergänzte Tamara.

„Nicht mehr, als ich es hassen würde, nur das Anhängsel von jemandem zu sein", sagte Snape bestimmt.

„Anhängsel? Von jemandem?", schnappte Tamara beleidigt.

„Was für einen Job hast du mir wohl zugedacht, im väterlichen Unternehmen? Lass mich mal überlegen...", sagte Snape nachdenklich. „Der Ehemann/Leibwächter/Fischfang-Posten ist schon vergeben, ich könnte dich natürlich noch weiter unterrichten, als Hauslehrer – oder noch besser – deinen Bruder, der würde sich bestimmt freuen, wieder in den Genuss meiner Lehrmethoden zu kommen. Noch idealer wäre es allerdings, ich werde einfach dein persönlicher Assistent und unterstütze dich dort, wo du es gerade ...am nötigsten hast – ja – das dürfte wirklich alle vorstellbaren Bereiche abdecken."

„Lass deinen verdammten Zynismus stecken!", sagte Tamara wütend aber auch etwas beschämt.

„Das tue ich – wenn du aufhörst, mir solche haarsträubenden Vorschläge zu unterbreiten", sagte Snape gereizt. „Selbst wenn ich es könnte, würde ich mit Sicherheit nicht in ein Land gehen, in dem ich kaum fähig bin, meinen eigenen Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten, dessen Sprache ich nicht beherrsche und mit dem mich nichts verbindet, als die halbe Herkunft einer Frau, die sich zugegebenermaßen in mein Herz geschlichen hat, wenn auch auf heimtückisch-hinterhältige Weise."

„Okay, okay – das war mir eigentlich auch klar", gab Tamara zu, etwas besänftigt von dieser verkappten Liebeserklärung.

„Mein Platz ist hier, und hier werde ich auch bleiben!", bekräftigte Snape noch mal seine Aussage.

„Dann sag Dumbledore doch wenigstens, er soll sich jemand anderen für seine Spionage-Sache suchen", sagte Tamara hartnäckig. „ich bin sicher, er würde das verstehen."

„Möglich, dass er die Beweggründe verstehen würde", sagte Snape, „aber er würde mich nicht so ohne weiteres gehen lassen - weil er es nicht kann. Und nachdem ich ihn niemals darum bitten würde, spielt das auch keine große Rolle."

„Warum stellst du dein eigenes Leben ständig hinten an?", fragte Tamara aufgebracht.

„Weil es Dinge gibt, die wichtiger sind, als das eigene Leben", sagte Snape schlicht.

„Was denn? Ehre, Blut und Vaterland? Oder sonst irgendeine pathetische Männer-Ausrede, um sich willig und kopflos in Gefahr zu begeben", fauchte Tamara.

„Kopflos beschreibt wohl eher deinen momentanen Zustand", knurrte Snape.

„Erklär's mir!", forderte Tamara unwirsch.

„Ich habe die Möglichkeit - nein – die Verpflichtung, eine große Schuld wieder gut zu machen, die ich in der Vergangenheit auf mich geladen habe", sagte Snape ruhig, „und das werde ich auch tun, in der Hoffnung irgendwann in ferner Zukunft frei zu sein."

„Was zum Teufel hast du getan, um so teuer dafür bezahlen zu müssen?", fragte Tamara.

„Genug!", sagte Snape knapp. „Und über die Einzelheiten werde ich mich jetzt nicht auslassen", fügte er energisch hinzu, als sie schon wieder den Mund öffnete, offensichtlich um nachzuhaken.

„Es war trotzdem nicht gerecht von Dumbledore, dir diese Verpflichtung aufzuerlegen", sagte Tamara rebellisch.

„Das hat er auch nicht getan! Ich habe mich freiwillig angeboten und ich werde zu meinem Wort stehen!", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck.

„Dann gibt es also nichts, was du tun kannst?", sagte Tamara verzweifelt.

„Doch! Ich kann versuchen zu überleben!", sagte Snape trocken.

Tamara schluckte.

„Halt mich bitte fest!", flüsterte sie erstickt.

Snape, der mit einiger Erleichterung erkannte, dass sie sich wohl in ihr Schicksal ergeben hatte, zog sie an sich um ihren Schmerz ein wenig zu lindern, aber auch um seinerseits ein bisschen Trost in ihrer Berührung zu finden.

Am Abend gingen sie zum Essen hinunter in die große Halle, nicht weil ihnen der Sinn nach Gesellschaft gestanden wäre, sondern hauptsächlich, weil Tamara sich verabschieden wollte, da sie bereits früh am nächsten Morgen Hogwarts verlassen würde.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war Sullivan immer noch anwesend, während die anderen beiden Gäste schon gegangen waren.

Sullivan erhob sich kurz, als Snape und Tamara an den Tisch kamen, an dem er zusammen mit Dumbledore und McGonagall saß.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, was da mit ihrem Vater passiert ist, Miss Ogareff", sagte er aufrichtig betrübt. „Ich habe ihn einmal bei einem Empfang im Ministerium kennen gelernt – ein bemerkenswerter Mann! Bitte richten sie ihm meine allerbesten Genesungswünsche aus, wenn sie nach Hause kommen."

„Das werde ich tun! Sehr lieb von ihnen, Professor Sullivan! Danke!", sagte Tamara.

„Er kommt sicher bald wieder auf die Beine", sagte McGonagall, aus deren Blick eindeutig das Mitleid zu lesen war, das sie für Tamara empfand.

„Danke Minerva!", sagte Tamara gerührt.

„Auch von Professor Slughorn und Mister Hewitt soll ich ihnen auch ausrichten, wie leid es beiden tut, was passiert ist", sagte Dumbledore, „und Mister Hewitt lässt ihnen außerdem sagen, dass es ihm auch nächstes Jahr ein Vergnügen wäre, sie bei der Aurorenausbildung begrüßen zu dürfen, falls die Genesung ihres Vaters sich eventuell doch länger hinauszögert."

„Welche Frist setzt er mir denn, um doch noch dieses Jahr anzufangen?", fragte Tamara.

„Zwei Wochen", antwortete Sullivan an Dumbledores Stelle.

Tamara schloss frustriert die Augen und senkte den Kopf. Zwei Wochen! Das war utopisch!

„Hierzu hätte ich ihnen auch gleich ein Angebot zu machen", fuhr Sullivan fort.

Tamara hob überrascht den Kopf und Snape, dem Sullivans Anwesenheit ohnehin ein Dorn im Auge war, legte skeptisch die Stirn in Falten.

„Ich wünsche ihrem Vater natürlich, dass er in zwei Wochen wieder soweit auf dem Damm ist, dass sie wieder abreisen können, aber sehr wahrscheinlich ist das nicht, wenn ich so ehrlich sein darf", sagte Sullivan und ließ seine wachen grauen Augen auf Tamara ruhen. „Sie wissen sicher, das ich früher Auroren-Ausbilder war und seit ein paar Jahren im Ruhestand bin. Ich habe allerdings immer noch die offizielle Erlaubnis, als Ausbilder tätig zu sein, und die nicht sehr üppige Rente, die das Ministerium seinen ehemaligen Angestellten zukommen lässt, reicht zwar locker für den Lebensunterhalt, aber nicht immer für die vielen kleinen Extravaganzen, die das Leben so richtig lebenswert machen, daher nehme ich hin und wieder Privatschüler an. Der langen Rede kurzer Sinn – ich biete ihnen an, zu mir zu kommen, als meine Schülerin, wenn ihr Vater wieder gesund genug ist, um auf ihre Unterstützung verzichten zu können – entweder um die Zeit bis zum Herbst nächsten Jahres sinnvoll zu überbrücken, oder auch um die ganze Ausbildung zur Aurorin bei mir zu absolvieren. Die Prüfung müssten sie natürlich bei der offiziellen Kommission ablegen – aber damit gab es bisher noch nie Schwierigkeiten."

Tamara starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Das wäre absolut fantastisch!", sagte sie dann völlig überwältigt von der neuen Möglichkeit, die er ihr da eröffnet hatte.

Snapes Stirnfalten vertieften sich indessen.

„Wie viele solcher Privatschüler hatten sie denn schon?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Zwei!", sagte Sullivan bereitwillig. „Wobei ich erwähnen sollte, dass es im Lauf der Zeit insgesamt acht waren, die es versucht haben, aber die zwei, die geblieben sind, haben die Aurorenprüfung ohne Probleme geschafft."

„Sie haben sechs von acht Kandidaten vergrault, David?", sagte McGonagall amüsiert.

Sullivan lächelte ihr zu und nickte.

„Ich gebe zu, mit mir ist nicht so ganz leicht auszukommen", sagte er dann an Tamara gewandt, „aber mir scheint, sie sind nicht gerade eine Frau von der zimperlichen Sorte."

Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich nochmals, als Sullivan bei diesem Teil des Satzes ihn anblickte.

„Tamara hat acht Wochen Intensiv-Unterricht bei Severus ausgehalten", setzte McGonagall noch einen drauf. „Sie ist abgehärtet - besser geht's gar nicht!"

Snape warf McGonagall einen vernichtenden Blick zu, den sie mit stoischer Gelassenheit über sich ergehen ließ.

„Ich nehme ihr Angebot mit Freuden an, Professor Sullivan!", sagte Tamara. „Es wäre mir eine große Ehre, bei ihnen lernen zu dürfen.

Snapes vernichtender Blick wechselte von McGonagall auf Tamara, die sich jedoch fast genauso wenig darum zu scheren schien, wie McGonagall.

Sullivan war sichtlich erfreut, dass Tamara seinen Vorschlag angenommen hatte und auch Dumbledore sah äußerst zufrieden aus.

„Dann melden sie sich einfach bei mir, wenn abzusehen ist, wann sie wieder nach Großbritannien zurückkehren können", sagte Sullivan, „die weiteren Modalitäten klären wir dann, wenn es so weit ist."

Nach dem Essen machte Sullivan sich auf den Heimweg, und auch Tamara verabschiedete sich nun von Dumbledore und McGonagall.

Der alte Mann nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm, während er versuchte, ihr noch ein bisschen Hoffnung mit auf den Weg zu geben und auch McGonagall drückte sie mütterlich an ihre Brust, und versuchte, sie zu trösten.

Tamara war ganz gerührt von der Herzlichkeit und Anteilnahme der Beiden, und als sie mit Snape durch die Eingangshalle ging, wo schon ihre Koffer für die Abreise bereit standen, wischte sie sich verstohlen ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Snape war ziemlich still gewesen, nachdem sie Sullivans Angebot so spontan angenommen hatte, und auch jetzt, als sie auf dem Weg in den Kerker waren, hüllte er sich in Schweigen.

„Jetzt kannst du's mir sagen", meinte Tamara lächelnd, als sich die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte. Sie stellte sich direkt vor ihn und packte ihn am Reviers seiner Jacke, zum Zeichen, dass er ihr nun nicht mehr auskam.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", sagte Snape kühl.

„Na komm schon! Ich hab doch gemerkt, dass dir meine Zusage an Sullivan nicht gepasst hat", sagte Tamara.

„Du hast dich so entschieden!", brummte Snape. „Es ist dein Leben – es geht mich nichts an!"

„Gesetzt den Fall, es würde dich etwas angehen – was würdest du mir dann sagen?", fragte Tamara geduldig.

„Dass es nicht schlecht wäre, wenn du dich mit mir besprechen würdest, bevor du eine solche Entscheidung triffst", sagte Snape.

„Ich BIN übrigens der Meinung, dass es dich etwas angeht – aber du besprichst doch deine Zukunftsplanung auch nicht mit mir", sagte Tamara aufgebracht. „Hast du mich vielleicht gefragt, wie ich es finde, dass du deinen Kopf hinhalten willst um den verdammten dunklen Lord auszuspionieren?"

„Das ist etwas anderes!", knurrte Snape.

„Aber ja! Natürlich!", sagte Tamara sarkastisch.

„Ich mag den Gedanken einfach nicht, dass er dich unterrichtet", sagte Snape, nachdem sie sich eine Weile angeschwiegen hatten.

„Warum nicht? Denkst du, er ist ein schlechter Lehrer?", fragte Tamara stirnrunzelnd.

„Nein! Aber er ist ein Mann, und nachdem ich inzwischen weiß, was du mit deinen Lehrern anstellst...", sagte Snape todernst, und trat einen Schritt zurück, um der Hand auszuweichen, die nach ihm schlug.

„Schäm dich, dass du an so etwas auch nur denkst!", rief Tamara. „Er ist ein alter Mann!"

„Nicht alt genug, um zu übersehen, dass du eine wunderschöne Frau bist", sagte Snape und schnappte sich ihre beiden Hände um jeweils einen sanften Kuss auf der Innenseite des Handgelenks zu platzieren.

„Du bist schon wieder eifersüchtig?", sagte Tamara und hatte zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag vor lauter Rührung Tränen in den Augen.

„Er flirtet ungeniert mit dir!", brummte Snape und unterzog nun ihren Hals der gleichen Prozedur wie zuvor ihre Hände.

„Nun – das ist ja auch nicht verboten!", räumte Tamara lächelnd ein.

„Du gibst also zu, dass es dir Spaß macht?", raunte Snape ihr ins Ohr, und sein warmer Atem hinterließ ein aufregendes Prickeln auf ihrer Haut, dass sie veranlasste ihren Kopf auf die Seite zu drehen, und ihm ihren Hals und Nacken damit regelrecht anzubieten.

„Ja...", sagte Tamara gedehnt, und spürte dem Gefühl nach, dass seine federleichten Küsse auf dieser empfindlichen Stelle auslösten.

„Du kleines Biest!", knurrte Snape.

„Er ist ein sehr interessanter Mann", sagte Tamara aufreizend, „Und mit Sicherheit kann ich viel von ihm lernen."

„Das befürchte ich auch", sagte Snape trocken.

„Ich würde mich viel lieber von dir weiter unterrichten lassen", gurrte Tamara, „meinetwegen für den Rest meines Lebens, wenn ich dafür bei dir bleiben könnte."

„Und ich würde mich wesentlich lieber weiter mit dir herumschlagen, als mit der Horde kleiner Monster, die nächste Woche wieder hier einfallen wird", seufzte Snape. „Aber leider müssen wir beide das tun, was notwendig ist."

Er wühlte beide Hände in ihr Haar und hob dann ihren Kopf an, um ihr tief in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du wirst mir fehlen!", sagte er plötzlich ernst.

Tamara erwiderte seinen Blick mit der gleichen Intensität.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es aushalten soll ohne dich", flüsterte sie, „wie ich weiterleben soll ohne deine Nähe. Schon wenn ich daran denke, nimmt es mir fast die Luft zum Atmen."

Snape nahm ihre Hand und legte sie sich auf die Brust.

„Ich werde bei dir sein! In meinen Gedanken", sagte er leise, „zumindest solange..."

„Solange, bis du die Erinnerung an mich in diesem Gefäß ablegst", sagte Tamara bitter.

„Wenn ich dir das ersparen könnte, würde ich es tun", sagte Snape rau. „Aber es gibt nur diesen einen Weg."

„Wenn mir dieser verfluchte Voldemort eines Tages über den Weg laufen sollte, mach ich ihn platt!", sagte Tamara heftig.

„Du wirst dich ganz und gar fernhalten von allem, was auch nur im entferntesten mit dem dunklen Lord oder den Todessern zu tun hat", sagte Snape scharf und packte sie an den Schultern. „Versprich mir das!"

Tamara nickte nur, da ihr die Tränen bereits wieder die Kehle zuschnürten.

„Ich hoffe Sullivan hat genügend Hirn, dich zu beschützen", knurrte Snape. „Zumindest vor allem anderen, als sich selbst", fügte er missmutig hinzu.

„Ich gehöre nur dir, Severus! Weißt du dass denn nicht?", flüsterte Tamara.

Snape sah sie sichtlich gerührt an und streichelte ihre Wange.

„Dabei habe ich so etwas Wundervolles wie dich gar nicht verdient", sagte er leise.

Langsam und mit bedächtigen Bewegungen, beinahe als würde er ein ganz besonderes Ritual vollziehen, entkleidete er sie und begrüßte jedes freigelegte Stückchen Haut mit einem verlangenden Blick und einer zärtlichen Berührung seiner Hände.

Tamara ließ es geschehen, ohne selber tätig zu werden. Erst als sie völlig nackt vor ihm stand und das Begehren sich deutlich in seinen Zügen abzeichnete, begann sie ihrerseits, seine Kleidung zu öffnen, und herunterzustreifen. Sie war immer wieder aufs Neue überrascht, wie allein der Anblick seines nackten Körpers sie erregte.

Wortlos standen sie sich gegenüber, berührten sich lediglich mit den Fingerspitzen und verschlangen sich mit den Augen.

Snape ließ seine Hand über ihr Gesicht wandern, verharrte bei ihren halbgeöffneten Lippen, über die er mit dem Daumen strich, glitt mit den Fingern ihren Hals entlang und legte sie dann in ihren Nacken, um Tamara mit sanftem Druck an sich zu ziehen.

Bereitwillig bot sie ihm ihre Lippen an und gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass. Minutenlang gaben sie sich diesem Kuss hin – zuerst zärtlich und forschend, dann immer intensiver und fordernder.

Snapes Kuss entfachte entgültig das Feuer in ihrem Schoß - Tamara drängte sich gierig an ihn und ließ ihre Hände über seinen Rücken nach unten wandern, bis sie die straffe Muskulatur seines Hinterteils fand. Die aufreizende Reibung ihres Körpers in Verbindung mit der knetenden Bewegung ihrer Hände ließen ihn unwillkürlich aufstöhnen.

Er beendete den Kuss und hob sie kurzerhand hoch, um sie ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen.

Kaum dass sie sich auf dem Bett niedergelassen hatten, zog er sie rittlings auf sich. Ohne weitere Umstände legte er seine Hände auf ihre Pobacken, dirigierte ihre gespreizte Scham an die Spitze seines ungeduldig pulsierenden Penis und drang behutsam, Stück für Stück in sie ein. Gleichzeitig verschlang er sie mit den Augen, als wollte er den Anblick ihrer Erregung für alle Zeit in sein Gedächtnis brennen.

Sie war mehr als bereit für ihn und empfing ihn, indem sie seinen Bewegungen mit ihrem Becken entgegenkam. Das Gefühl, so völlig ausgefüllt zu sein, entlockte ihr ein wollüstiges Keuchen.

Er zog sie zu sich herunter, bis sie auf seiner Brust zu liegen kam und schlang die Arme fest um ihren Körper – mit der einen Hand hielt er ihre Schulter fest, während die andere auf ihrem Po verweilte. Mit langsamen, fast trägen Bewegungen drang er immer wieder in sie ein, und Tamara gab sich ganz dem herrlichen Gefühl hin, dass diese stetige, lustvoll-quälende Reibung ihr verschaffte.

Sie hatte ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben – spürte seinen Pulsschlag an ihrer Wange, passte sich seinem Atemrhythmus an – und versuchte das, was gerade geschah mit allen Sinnen aufzunehmen.

Das leise Wimmern, dass ihr sein wiederholtes Eindringen entlockte, stachelte ihn dazu an, schneller und kraftvoller zu werden, in seinen Bewegungen. Tamara drängte sich ihm entgegen soweit es ging und intensivierte seine Stöße dadurch noch.

Das ging ihm nun scheinbar zu schnell, denn er presste die Hand gegen ihren Hintern und zwang sie so, sich eine Weile ruhig zu halten, die sie jedoch dazu nützte, die Muskeln ihrer Vagina abwechselnd anzuspannen und locker zu lassen – eine Aktion, die nicht gerade förderlich war, für Snapes Selbstbeherrschung.

Er zog sich stöhnend aus ihr zurück packte sie bei den Schultern und rollte sich mit ihr herum, sodass er auf ihr zu liegen kam, wartete einige Momente, in denen er ihre feuchte Öffnung mit den Fingern erkundete, drang dann erneut, mit einer gezielten, harten Bewegung in sie ein, verharrte kurz und begann wiederum sich langsam zu bewegen.

Auch seinen Blick versenkte er mit einer solchen Vehemenz in ihre Augen, dass es ihr kaum gelungen wäre, sich dem zu entziehen – selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. In ihrem Kopf machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl breit, das auf subtile Weise dem wilden Verlangen ihrer Lenden entsprach. Es war, als würde Snapes Stimme – seine wundervolle Stimme – ohne dass seine Lippen sich bewegten, in ihrem Inneren sprechen und ihr leidenschaftliche Worte zuflüstern, die er wohl nie im Leben laut ausgesprochen hätte.

Tamara versuchte, ihm auf die selbe Weise zu antworten – denn sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass laut ausgesprochene Gedanken den besonderen Zauber dieses Augenblicks zerstören würden.

‚_Ich liebe dich_!', wiederholte sie in ihrem Geist immer wieder und wieder – wie ein Mantra, an dessen Rhythmus sie sich hochzog, welcher schneller wurde im Gleichklang mit Snapes Bewegungen.

Als sich bei ihm der Orgasmus mit immer härter werdenden Stößen und einem tiefen, kehligen Stöhnen ankündigte hatte auch Tamara den Punkt erreicht, an dem sich ihre Lust in schwindelerregender Schnelligkeit zu einem ekstatischen Gipfel hinaufschraubte. Die Intensität der Gefühle raubte ihr fast den Atem, und der erlösende Schrei, der sich in ihrem Inneren formierte, entlud sich lediglich in einem langgezogenen Wimmern, dass bis tief in ihren Bauchraum hinunter ihren Leib zum vibrieren brachte, während Snape heftig zuckend seinen Samen in sie pumpte.

Eng umschlungen blieben sie noch liegen – warteten, bis der Herzschlag sich wieder normalisierte und das Keuchen wieder in ein ruhiges Atmen überging – ehe Snape sich vorsichtig von ihr herunter rollte, und Tamara sich zur Seite drehte und ihren Kopf auf seine Brust legte, den Körper nah an seinen geschmiegt, einen Arm und ein Bein besitzergreifend über seinen Körper gelegt.

„Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich lernen, darauf zu verzichten?", flüsterte Tamara.

„Dafür habe ich auch keinen Plan!", antwortete Snape rau.

Sie schliefen nicht viel in dieser Nacht – viel zu sehr waren sie beschäftigt, sich jede winzig kleine Besonderheit des anderen einzuprägen, kein Quadratzentimeter Haut blieb ungestreichelt, kaum eine Stelle ungeküsst - und sie liebten sich bis zur totalen Erschöpfung.

Zwischendurch döste Tamara hin und wieder weg um von einer leichten Bewegung Snapes wieder geweckt zu werden und sich erneut an ihn zu klammern wie eine Ertrinkende – und auch ihm ging es nicht anders.

Sie redeten auch nicht viel - denn es war bereits alles besprochen worden, was nötig gewesen war, und das, was noch gesagt hätte werden können, tat zu weh, um es auszusprechen.

Als der Morgen dämmerte schlug Tamara vor, noch einmal zum See hinunter zu gehen. Sie wollte sich auf diese Weise auch den Anblick von Hogwarts einprägen, damit sie in den kommenden Wochen das selbe Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge hatte, das er in der Realität sehen würde.

Hand in Hand gingen sie hinunter zum Ufer und einer unabgesprochenen Eingebung folgend, entkleideten sie sich beide und stürzten sich trotz der kühlen Morgenluft kopfüber in den See.

Der Schock des kalten Wassers auf der Haut löste in Tamara endlich die Barriere, die sie schon seit geraumer Zeit mit sich herumtrug - mit einem verzweifelten Schrei fiel sie in Snapes Arme und begann hemmungslos zu weinen, und auch die Tropfen, die über sein Gesicht liefen, schienen nicht nur von dem Sprung in den See herzurühren.

Er hielt sie fest, bis sie keine Kraft mehr hatte, sich vor Verzweiflung aufzubäumen - und auch keine Tränen mehr – bedeckte ihr nasses Gesicht mit Küssen und streichelte immer wieder über ihr Haar, als könne er den tiefen Schmerz, der sie gefangen hielt wegwischen, und damit gleichzeitig auch seinen eigenen.

Langsam wateten sie zum Ufer zurück, trockneten sich und legten ihre Kleider wieder an.

Die Sonnenstrahlen krochen langsam über die Hügel und tauchte Hogwarts in ein warmes, anheimelndes Licht. Es sah so friedlich aus, als könne hier nie irgendetwas Böses passieren – wie ein verzaubertes Märchenschloss, in dem die Zeit stillstand, in dem die Menschen vor dem Lauf des Schicksals verschont blieben.

Tamara ließ das zauberhafte Bild auf sich wirken und der Gedanke, dass sie diesen Ort in Kürze würde verlassen müssen, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.

Hilfesuchend griff sie nach Severus Hand als wieder hoch zum Haupteingang gingen, und er drückte sie fest, hielt sie warm und sicher in der seinen – eine Berührung die ihr ein wenig Trost gab, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass der Abschied unweigerlich bevorstand.

Aus der Eingangshalle holten sie Tamaras Koffer, die sie auf handliche Größe schrumpften, und machten sich dann auf den Weg zum Tor.

In wenigen Minuten würde Tamara abgeholt werden, wenn der in dem Brief angekündigte Begleiter pünktlich war.

Einige Meter vom Schlosstor entfernt blieben sie stehen und warteten.

Tamaras lehnte sich an Snape und er schloss sie in die Arme. Ihre Augen glänzten schon wieder verdächtig, als sie den Kopf hob, und ihm mit einer Traurigkeit ansah, die ihn um seine Fassung kämpfen ließ.

Snape streichelte sanft Tamaras Wange, einesteils, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, und auch weil es ihn von dem Gedanken ablenkte, nichts tun zu können, um ihre Verzweiflung zu mildern – was ihn halb um den Verstand brachte.

Auch Tamara hob ihre Hand und legte sie auf sein Gesicht.

Sie standen sich stumm gegenüber und sahen sich nur an, als das Geräusch erklang, vor dem sie sich gefürchtete hatten, und das sie beide zusammenzucken ließ – der Besucher-Alarm.

Snape löste sich von ihr und ging das Tor öffnen, während Tamara ihr Gepäck nahm und ihm folgte.

Vor dem Tor stand nicht - wie Snape fast befürchtet hatte – der Angetraute seiner Geliebten, sondern ein Mann, der zwar genauso groß und kräftig wirkte wie Smjelkow, aber dunkelhaarig war und auch um einiges älter. Tamara, die den Mann zu kennen schien, begrüßte ihn kurz und gab ihm ihre Taschen, woraufhin er nickte und sich ein wenig zurückzog, damit sie sich ungestört verabschieden konnten.

Noch einmal wandte sie sich Snape zu, nahm seine Hände, und küsste sie. Während sie ihn verzweifelt anblickte begannen ihre Augen wieder überzulaufen.

„Nicht weinen – das ertrage ich nicht", sagte Snape hilflos.

„Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Tamara erstickt.

„Das ist nicht sehr klug von dir...", sagte Snape heiser.

„Das musst du schon mir überlassen, Sir!", sagte Tamara und versuchte ein Lächeln, dass ihr jedoch gründlich misslang.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, meine kleine Nervensäge!", sagte Snape zärtlich.

„Versprich mir, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen!", bettelte Tamara.

Snape schwieg.

„Ich ertrage das nicht!", hauchte Tamara.

„Sei stark!", flüsterte Snape ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie ein letztes Mal auf die Stirn. Dann drehte er sie um und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Ausgang zu.

Tamara machte einen Schritt und noch einen – sie hatte gedacht, ihre Beine würden ihr den Dienst versagen, aber sie funktionierten unglaublicherweise.

Sie hatte den Torbogen schon passiert, als sie seine Stimme noch einmal vernahm.

„Ich liebe dich auch!", sagte er so leise, dass sie schon in der nächsten Sekunde nicht mehr sicher war, ob ihre Wahrnehmung verrückt spielte und sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Sie brachte nicht die Kraft auf, sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Erst als der Bodyguard nach ihrem Arm griff und ihr Körper schon den Sog des beginnenden Apparier-Vorgangs spürte, sah sie Snape noch einmal für eine Sekunde in die Augen - und sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht verhört hatte.

Snape stand da und starrte auf die Stelle, wo sie verschwunden war.

Einen Moment lang lehnte er sich an die raue Steinmauer, schloss die Augen und ließ den brennenden Schmerz durch sich hindurchfluten wie eine heiße Welle, bis es sich anfühlte, als hätte er jede Zelle seines Körpers in Besitz genommen.

Dann atmete er tief durch, drehte sich um und ging zurück zu seinem alten Leben, das ihm mit einem mal so grau und trostlos erschien wie nie zuvor.

- Ende -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilog**

Tamara blieb viele Monate in ihrer Heimat, um ihren Vater zu pflegen, sich um ihren Bruder und um diverse Familienangelegenheiten zu kümmern. Unter anderem beantragte sie die Scheidung von Nikolai Smjelkow, die im Frühjahr des darauffolgenden Jahres offiziell anerkannt wurde.

In dieser Zeit schaffte sie es fünf mal, sich mit Snape zu treffen. Es waren stürmische, kurze Begegnungen in aller Heimlichkeit, die jedes Mal mit einer ähnlich schmerzlichen Trennung endeten, wie ihr Abschied von Hogwarts nach dem Sommer, und die jedes Mal die panische Furcht hinterließen, es könnte das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass sie ihn gesehen hatte.

Andererseits wurde ihre Gewissheit, dass dieser Mann alles war, was sie in ihrem Leben wollte, bei jedem Treffen unumstößlicher, auch wenn er sich aus Vernunftgründen bemühte eine gewisse Distanz aufrecht zu erhalten.

Im Juni war der Gesundheitszustand ihres Vaters beinahe so gut, wie vor dem Schlaganfall, und Tamara kehrte nach Großbritannien zurück, um ihre Ausbildung bei Sullivan zu beginnen.

Sie nahm sich eine Wohnung in der Nähe seines Hauses, das am Rande einer verschlafenen Kleinstadt in einer äußerst malerischen Ecke Schottlands lag.

Als die Eule kam, war Tamara gerade dabei, ihre Einrichtung so zu planen, dass auch Snapes Kleidung und Utensilien darin Platz finden würden, wenn er einmal länger bleiben sollte, was bei dem Gedanken an die Sommerferien, der sie ungemein beflügelte, nicht so unwahrscheinlich war.

Ungeduldig riss sie den Brief auf.

Snape teilte ihr darin in knappen Worten mit, dass die Umstände es nun erforderten, den Kontakt mit ihr abzubrechen, und dass sie auf gar keinen Fall versuchen sollte, mit ihm in Verbindung zu treten.

Zur selben Zeit, als Tamara in ihrer neuen Wohnung weinend zusammenbrach, begann Snape in seinem Kerker in Hogwarts, die Erinnerungen an den wohl glücklichsten Sommer seines Lebens in ein großes steinernes Denkarium abzulegen...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So – das war's! _

_Ich weiß, dass sich einige von Euch ein richtig rundum glückliches „Happy End" gewünscht hätten. Aber auch wenn mein Ende doch eher unter dem Motto „Love hurts" läuft - immerhin habe ich niemanden sterben lassen, und es kann sich jeder selber überlegen, wie die Sache wohl weitergeht – denn die Hoffnung stirbt ja bekanntlich zuletzt. _;)

_Ich selber habe natürlich auch eine Idee, wie sich die Geschichte weiterentwickelt, und wenn genügend Interesse von Seiten der verehrten Leser besteht, könnte ich mir auch vorstellen, diese Idee niederzuschreiben, aber erst mal brauche ich eine Pause._

_(Da sind nämlich noch ein paar andere Hirngespinste, die schon länger in meinem Kopf herumspuken, und die schon so reif sind, dass meine Finger fast von selber über die Tastatur hüpfen um die Wörter in den PC zu klopfen! g)_

_Ich würde mich diesmal wirklich wahnsinnig über Eure Meinungen freuen – natürlich über die von meinen supertollen, treuen Dauerreviewerinnen – aber auch über Rückmeldungen von Lesern, die meine Story zwar mitverfolgt haben, sich aber noch nicht gemeldet haben. Wär' echt nett, wenn ihr mich wissen lasst, ob's Euch gefallen hat. _

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Chrissi _


	26. Hinweis

Hallo ihr Lieben,

nachdem doch noch einige Leute einen Alert auf dieser Story haben, möchte ich hier mal kundtun, dass die Fortsetzung von "Der Ferienjob" online ist – sie heißt „Liebe deine Feinde" und ihr findet sie pfeilschnell mit einem Klick auf mein Profil. :D

Liebe Grüße und eventuell viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Chrissi


End file.
